Jennifer Craw and the Shield of Snakes 11
by jcwriter
Summary: Destiny bk 4. A string of unfortunate events spell nothing but trouble for Severus and Jennifer and doubt lingers about who is truly behind it. Is it Lucius? Ciardoth? Or is the one they truly need to fear... their own son?
1. Portrait of a Family

_A/N_ _Welcome to book four of the Jennifer Craw Destiny Series (Series Three) and the moral plight of one Aurelius Snape. Alicia gets sorted, and some major changes take place in the Ministry...besides other places...and Lucius...well, behaves like Lucius. The first book in the third series is Diamonds of Time... if you like mixes of original characters in fanfic, hope you check it out. Last revision-April 2008.  
_

Jennifer Craw and the Shield of Snakes

Chapter One

Portrait of a Household

The private library was dark with a mere flickering candle for light as its master paced the length of it. How could this have happened? How could have things gotten so out of hand? Of course, the answer was the same as it always had been: because of Craw and Snape. The dark wizard's pale hand grasped something tightly in his fist; the means, perhaps, of their destruction…if only he could. Fury and frustration welled up in the man and he took it out on the room; a priceless cursed vase shattering into thousand of pieces at the force of his blow. A painting of a couple in the room suddenly turned into ghostly shapes and fled, while the window burst open, his hatred mirrored in the stormy weather outside. But what he hadn't expected was that someone had been watching him from the storm, and as he pivoted around to pace the other way a flash of lightning smacked close behind him. The wizard turned then, his wand in his hand and white hair whipping in the wind, but as the light dimmed and he saw the tall beautiful woman in front of him realization quickly sunk in. Ciardoth had returned.

* * *

In the cool mornings of summer when the sea held back the heat of the day, Jennifer Craw Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, spent her time kneeling in the garden, which had grown rather wild from neglect after the past year. But what a year it had been! A spell, commonly used on Muggles to keep them from remembering magic they might have stumbled into had been used to nearly completely cut herself off from her memories. It might have even worked too, if it hadn't been for a bond she had once made with a Unicorn. Even in death, the Unicorn Keki, through the means of her son, had once again been able to save her life.

She had learned so much about herself in that year; things that she had taken for granted in the past. She had also learned a great deal more about her husband, Professor Severus Snape of Defense, than she could ever even guessed that she had missed. And she had learned quite a deal about her children, although admittedly she knew there was still so much she didn't understand.

Alex, her oldest daughter, had been having a most tumultuous summer filled with the aches and pains of growing up, while Aurelius, her oldest son by birth, barely spoke to her at all. Then came Andrew, whose eating spree caused him to shoot up another inch. He preferred spending his free time helping out their older adopted brother Corey in his alchemist's shop. And last but not least there was Alicia; her quiet surface nature incredibly deceiving; for in many ways the artist of the family had the tendency to put her heart in everything she did, and things she wanted done tended to get done, no matter what it was.

Right now, the youngest daughter was in the living room of the tiny cottage, sitting on a stool in front of her easel. She had just gotten done painting the outside of the Broom Closet on the canvas; the modest porch and vine covered walled garden that her mother was working in, the small white-washed stone building itself and the cliff it resided on overlooking the ocean. Using a technique she had recently learned from her instructor, Mr. Pyther, Alicia had then opened the door of her painting as well as the house's real door and stepped in. The canvas became blank again except for the edge of the door itself, and she added the interior of the bookshelf laden front room and small kitchen to it without leaving out any of the detail; from the trinkets and jewelry boxes on the fireplace to the fancy Muggle coffeemaker that sat on the end of the bar. She was busy adding some fine lines to the different exits so she could continue the next part of the painting when the basement door opened and she had to pause as her father stepped out, looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing inside? I thought it was Alex's day to pick the game?" Severus asked her.

"She's having another melodramatic day so we're all doing other things. Could you close the door, Father? I'm painting it."

"Haven't you made sketches of the house before?" Severus said, but closed the door anyhow. "And there had better not be any of us in there," he said, coming over suspiciously to frown critically at it. "Interesting perspective," he admitted reluctantly.

"Mr. Pyther is teaching me three-dimensional layered impressionism," Alicia explained, squinting at the front door in the painting. Immediately the image backed up, showing the outside of the cottage once more. "See? All someone has to do is concentrate on the door and it opens, and you can see further out or in. Look," she said, squinting at the door again, bringing it closer inside.

"Yes, fine, but stay out of my study and our bedroom," Severus warned her.

"But Mum said I could paint the bedroom so long as I stayed outside the door," Alicia protested. "She thought my painting was clever."

"Too clever," Severus muttered, heading out the back door into the garden. Jennifer immediately looked up from her garden cushion, smiling at him.

"So how's the experiment coming?" she asked.

"Predictably unpredictable. Jennifer, did you give Alicia permission to paint our room?"

"Only if she stands by the door. I'm hardly going to take off the wards we've placed on it for that," Jennifer said.

"Yes, but Jennifer you know what her paintings are capable of. If she has a painting of our room she can get in any time she likes just by stepping into it," Severus scowled.

"Severus, if she wanted to, she could do that now," Jennifer reminded him. "You always insist on hanging that portrait of me in there anytime we're home, and I have a sketch of you that she could use to get in if she wanted to."

"Let's not give her any ideas," Severus snapped.

"Severus, none of the children have ever, ever tried to violate the rules we set about our private space."

"There's always a first time," Severus grumped.

"And if so, it'd happen with or without the painting. Goodness, Severus, she merely wants to paint a picture of her home. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't trust your children too much," Jennifer taunted him.

"Never trust anyone under the age of eighteen," Severus agreed. "Where are the boys?"

"Aviation Park, I believe. Alex is in her room. She says she's not feeling well still," Jennifer sighed.

"Didn't she take the potion I gave her?"

"Yes, Severus, but really I think it's more than just that," Jennifer said, standing. "No matter what her body's telling her, I just don't think Alex wants to grow up yet. And frankly, I don't think the other three want her to either."

"Still she is rather immature for her age, isn't she?"

"I think they all are," Jennifer admitted. "But don't worry, I'm sure she'll be up for the party."

"Whether or not she thinks she's up to it, she's going," Severus said firmly, stepping back inside to where his younger daughter was still busy painting. "Very well, Alicia, from outside the door," he said, the girl grinning widely at that. "But I had better not catch you in there. Ever."

"Thank you Father," Alicia said, happily mixing up a new batch of brown, waving to him as he headed out the front door.

It had not always been easy being the youngest Snape, even with her twin cousins nearby to keep her company during those rough times when her mother was missing last year. Every letter and every holiday, she got to hear of their amazing adventures at school, adventures that she was left out of. Not that she and her cousins hadn't their own set of adventures, but none of them seemed significant compared to what her siblings were doing. On top of that, the excursions through her paintings just didn't seem as fun anymore now that her parents, aunt and uncle knew about them. It had lost its excitement, and Alicia found that many times she would much rather just paint them instead of explore them.

But now it was going to be her turn, assuming the Hogwarts letters ever got there. Her Mum said it would be any day now. At last, the entire family would be together, no more Saturday visits or anxious letters. Alicia put her brush down as she thought of it, afraid that her anticipation would seep into the painting. As much as she liked the Broom Closet, the idea of finally going to Hogwarts seemed much more important, and now it was less than a month and a half away!

She looked up as her Mum came in with a dusty but satisfied face, smiling at her as she went to wash off her hands.

"So how's it coming?" Jennifer asked.

"All right, almost done in here," Alicia said.

"Well then, maybe do the bedroom next? Perhaps your Father won't grouse so if he knows I'm watching," she winked, opening the icebox thoughtfully.

"Mum, is Mr. Pyther still going to be able to give me art lessons while I'm at Hogwarts?" Alicia asked, moving her easel.

"Yes, actually it'll be more convenient for him in a lot of ways," Jennifer said, putting some things on the counter. She had gotten into the habit lately of cooking nearly every meal herself instead of getting Mercy, their Head Elf to do it. She was even starting to get better at it, although Alicia admitted to sneaking sandwiches now and again. "Mr. Pyther often refurbishes the paintings at the castle, and he lives in Hogsmeade so it's much closer. We'll have to see how your schedule is. Well, assuming you get a letter of course," Jennifer added teasingly. Alicia looked up in pure fear.

"You do think I'll get a letter, don't you, Mum?" Alicia asked nervously. "I don't want to be left out again."

"Now, don't you think there'd be more than a minor revolt in this house if you didn't get one?" Jennifer smiled at her. "You have been actively using a magical talent all of your life."

"But what if that is the only talent I've got?" Alicia said.

"Then it would be a good thing that you like what you do," Jennifer smiled mischievously at her, turning back to her work.

Just then, the door opened and in came two boys; Aurelius, the older, was the shorter of the two with dark hair and stormy eyes that never seemed to want to look at anyone directly. Then came Andrew, one year younger with a lanky scarecrow build, awkward nose and thin blonde hair, smiling warmly at them as he came in. Severus followed in behind them.

"Lunch almost done?" Andrew asked cheerfully.

"Yes, and afterwards you should start thinking of getting cleaned up for tonight. It's Corey's birthday, you know," Jennifer told him. "Set the table, Andrew."

"What is this? Do you know what Alicia's doing?" Aurelius said almost accusingly as he spied her sitting by the bedroom door.

"She's doing her homework for Mr. Pyther, but don't worry, I'm supervising," Jennifer said, glancing at Severus who still didn't seem to keen on the idea. But as Aurelius turned around to look at him, Severus' expression changed, nodding to Jennifer and Alicia in full support as he tossed his cloak on the chair. "Aurelius, go upstairs and tell your sister to come down, please."

"Are you mad? You know what she's like this time of the month. She turns into some sort of alien creature or something. I swear it's like having a werewolf in the house," Aurelius complained.

"Aurelius, you will not speak to your mother that way, nor will I allow you to speak of such a serious disease in normal banter. Now go do as your told," Severus warned him.

"If I don't, will you make me stay home?" Aurelius suggested brightly. But one more look from his father told him he was hardly amused. Muttering to himself, Aurelius opened up a bookcase in the front room and went in. A moment later there was a scream from upstairs and Severus let out a long exasperated sigh.

"I'll go get her, Mum," Alicia offered, quickly cleaning off her paintbrush and slipping past her father, who then went to scowl at the painting.

"She's really getting good, isn't she?" Andrew commented. He pulled out the bar to form a table, quickly setting it and taking his place. "You can't hardly tell the difference between her scenery and Mr. Pyther's any more. Of course she still has trouble with faces when she does portraits," he added thoughtfully.

"Always so eager to enter our opinion, aren't we, Andrew?" Severus frowned, glancing back at him.

"Of course. Mum says it's a Snape trait," Andrew said. Jennifer suddenly became very busy, refusing to look around knowing that Severus' eyes were centered on her.

Upstairs, Alicia entered to see Aurelius standing in the center of Alex's room, refusing to budge despite her threatening him with her wand.

"Go ahead, do it. See how fast I can get Mum and Father up here," he dared her.

"I've told you once I've told you a hundred times, I don't want you in my room!" Alex said.

"What? Afraid I'll tell your friends all your smelly little secrets? Like this Poxnix Pimple Potion?" Aurelius taunted her.

"Aurelius, did you even bother to tell her that Mum wants us down for lunch?" Alicia sighed.

"She hasn't given me the chance. The moment I came in, she started screaming like a banshee. Sounded just like one too," he added.

"You don't come in my room! And most especially you don't barge into a girl's room without knocking!" she shouted at him.

"Well, even if you weren't my sister, it isn't as if there is much to see, is it?" Aurelius said. Alicia quickly jumped between them just as Alex made a move to cast.

"You have turned into the most repulsive little worm since you joined Slytherin!" Alex declared venomously.

"That's nothing compared to what you've turned into over the last few months. So tell me, what's it like to be a Harpy with the complexion of a toad, anyhow?" Aurelius sneered.

"That's it! I'm getting Mum!" Alicia declared, stomping out of the room.

Her two older siblings stopped arguing and looked where she went, as if trying to decide if she were serious or not. Finally they both clamored out of the room, managing to catch up just as she opened the door, but openly glaring at one another as if promising that this argument wasn't over yet.

"There, she is still alive after all," Jennifer said, nodding for them to take their places. "Mercy and Folly are going to put some outfits together for you on your beds, so when you're done eating I want you all to get ready. I'd rather get there early so we can help Essie and Corey set up security."

"Security? I thought this was going to be a mixed party?" Alex said with alarm. "Ben said he and his family were going."

"It is, but we can't possibly have some stranger from outside of Haven's Bluff wander by and see some of the things they've planned for the party," Jennifer explained.

"Oh, yes, one more Muggle may find out about our jolly little town that would be tragic," Aurelius said sarcastically.

"Aurelius, I am quite sure I've warned all of you how this town is hardly the most popular in the eyes of the current Council. The last thing we need to do is make any more waves," Severus said sternly. "Which also means I had better not catch any of you playing any 'tricks,' no matter how harmless, on any of the Muggles that are going, either. Not only will it get you in trouble with the Ministry casting spells, but your mother and I will assuredly not be happy," he warned with a thin forced smile.

"That includes Ben," Alex added.

"That includes everyone," Severus said, frowning disapprovingly at his daughter for speaking out of turn. Just then there was a flutter of wings behind them. Jennifer got up to meet Dodger at the kitchen window, the family owl carrying a rather large bundle of letters. "Bill day already?" Severus said casually when he saw stack.

"Well, definitely a lot of official looking mail at any rate," Jennifer said cryptically. "Six of them even seem to have the same seal on them, strangely enough."

"Did you say six?" Alicia repeated excitedly.

"Well, I may have miscounted them, let's see, one for me, two…" Jennifer passed one to Severus, who looked disinterested in it and tucked it in his pocket. "three, four, five…" she tossed the others to Alex, Aurelius, and Andrew, well what do you know? Six," Jennifer said, handing Alicia the last Hogwarts letter while her daughter beamed gratefully at her. "I suppose that means everyone's got one now."

"Every one of us!" Andrew said cheerfully, hugging his sister, Alex following suit while on the other side of her Aurelius congratulated her with a smile. Jennifer went over behind Severus then, wrapping her arms around his neck, and whispering in his ear.

"All together at last," she told him happily.

"Not until the last one is Sorted," he murmured back, taking the rest of the letters out of her hand and looking through them, handing one back to her, "One from Vallid. And here's one from your father."

"Addressed to you, no doubt," Jennifer said wryly, standing up again and opening her letter. "Craters!"

"Mum!" Andrew said in horror, the girls staring at her with their jaws agape. Aurelius sniggered. If any of them had said that word, they would have been burping bubbles for the rest of the day.

"Jennifer, the children," Severus said, glancing up from his letter. "What's wrong?"

"There had better be a letter from the Ministry here about this," Jennifer said dangerously, throwing the Vallid letter at Severus as she searched for the rest, finding a Ministry note buried between two cauldron ads and snatching it up.

"'Longbottom has plead guilty to breaking and entering with intent to commit a felony, which is a 3rd degree burglary charge and class D felony which ranges from two and a half to seven years maximum penalty. However, due to lack of evidence on the part of the original kidnapping, the Ministry agreed not to extradite Longbottom on such charges providing that he plead guilty to the charge of 'abusing a controlled spell with intent to harm' which has a maximum penalty of…'" Severus then said something that made even Aurelius look shocked.

"Six months," Jennifer finished grimly, not even commenting on what was spoken. "But it was either that, or 'lead him into a trial without any substantial evidence at all and have to deal with the high probability that he would walk out of there exonerated of all guilt in the case,' thus states Minister Brown," she said, shaking her head at the Ministry letter.

"And it states that since it's his first charge, even at maximum penalty he is likely to get out of there in a couple of years," Severus snarled. "If I didn't know Baylor was getting put away for a long time, I'd be completely put out over this."

"If you and Harry hadn't done what you did, he might have gotten away with it completely," Jennifer said, putting an arm on his shoulder again. "Now he's had to admit to the world he's done it. And Malfoy's lawyers or not, nothing is going to be able to ever blot that charge out."

"Six months. Absolutely laughable," Severus grumbled again. "If it had been an illegal spell he'd have been serving time in Azkaban for it."

"Well normally, I'd assume the charge is accompanied by a main charge and it's just there to add a little time to it," Jennifer said.

"Our lives were nearly destroyed by that spell!" Severus snapped.

"But they weren't. Because you didn't let it," Jennifer said soothingly. Aurelius suddenly stood up and stormed straight down into the basement, slamming the door behind him. Everyone stared at it. "Ugh, I should probably go talk to him," Jennifer said.

"Give him a few minutes," Severus advised, glancing at the table. "The three of you had best get ready. Here, let me have those," he said, holding his hand out for the letters, smiling thinly at Alicia when she handed him hers. Grinning, Alicia followed the others up the stairs.

"Strange," Jennifer said, watching the bookcase slowly swing shut behind them. "Here we are at the brink of the very moment we've been waiting for since Alexandria was born, and yet it seems only yesterday when she was up the chimney and they were crawling about the floor and I thought we would never get them here. Now they're all so big, and independent, and in some cases downright stubborn," she added, looking towards the basement door.

"Of course," Severus said, turning back to the mail and handing the one from her father to her. "It's a Craw trait, don't you know."


	2. Aurelius in the Doghouse

Chapter Two

Aurelius in the Dog House

Aurelius Craw Snape kicked his door angrily to get it to open. How could she have said that, after everything he had done and everything he had _not_ done? His mother's memory was assuredly still impaired. Did he or did he not with the help of the Unicorn Pali restore her memories, all those precious memories that she had lost that summer? And yet still she was not the same, still she had changed in ways he didn't understand, more doting and sentimental, to them as well as their father…the same father that would have settled for what she had become rather than fight for what she had been.

He glared at the clothes at the bed. A brand new silk shirt with a carefully embroidered Slytherin crest was laid out for him, and he took it for a closer look in spite of himself. Still, it did irk him to have to get dressed up to go to a stupid party at the back of that stupid alchemist's shop that his parents adopted son, Corey, owned. Sighing with frustration he got dressed, knowing there would sure to be a row if he came up without his new clothes on. Besides, he was probably going to be the only Slytherin there still going to Hogwarts, so he might as well make a strong impression.

But how he hated Corey! Hated him with a passion even more intensely than he hated his father. Corey, the perfect son who always overshadowed the other four with his exploits. Corey the alchemist, Corey the wandmaker, Corey the Focus Caster, Corey the musketeer, Corey the fool, he added to himself, grabbing his tie off the dresser. He had often toyed with the idea of dropping an anonymous tip to the Daily Prophet about Corey's alter ego, Athos, the sword-hacking vigilante. Perhaps he would have if he hadn't been sure that his father especially would quickly point the finger at him. How else would such a thing slip the Pact, the Pact that was once and should have stayed a pact between only he, Andrew and two sisters.

He had learned early on in life that he had had a way to keep things secret from his parents and any else with the gift of entering one's thoughts by Truth Seeking or other means. He had used it to shield his own and his siblings abilities; but then it was abruptly breached by the addition of Albus Dumbledore, as well as their cousins, Zoë and Zacchius. And then as they entered school, more were added as they made new friends, and Aurelius watched as his shield of protection grew to increasingly uncomfortable proportions.

It got even worse when his parents found out for his father tended to use their abilities to his advantage when it suited him, and his mother grew even more suspicious of him than ever before, refusing to trust the one she had the most trouble reading. Fine, let his parents not trust him; after all he was only family, he thought bitterly. Funny how the 'sticking up for and doing what's best family' idea only seemed to apply to the kids. As far as Aurelius was concerned, his parents fell quite short on that issue. Just then there was a knock, and Aurelius picked up his wand long enough to wave it open then tossed it on the bed again.

"I saw that," Jennifer chuckled from where she leaned on the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm sure I'll get written up by the Ministry for opening a door," Aurelius said dryly. "Are we leaving already?"

"No, I just thought I'd come down and talk to you a moment," Jennifer said.

"Well, come in then," he said irritably.

"No, if it's all the same, I'd rather do it from here," Jennifer admitted, glancing around the windowless room. "I just wanted to apologize for upstairs. I mean, if you took that the way it looked as if you did."

"How would you know how I take anything?" Aurelius asked her defiantly, grabbing his wand and slipping it in his pocket.

"Well, I don't _know_ know, although most of the time I'm sorry that I don't," Jennifer admitted. "But I keep telling myself that considering there's only a handful of Truth Seekers in the world that other parents must be able to muddle through without it too," she chuckled softly. "I'm very grateful for what you and the Unicorns did for me. And you're right, you probably did deserve another five points or so to break that tie between Slytherin and Gryffindor…"

"One would have done it," Aurelius said icily. "Admit it, Mum. Dumbledore intentionally tied us."

"Probably because he thought that both of your houses deserved to win this year. But that's not the point I'm trying to make," Jennifer said. "What I'm trying to say is that we all know what you did for us and you deserve the credit for that. But don't begrudge the credit that others deserve for what they did."

"Credit? Mum, he would have let you stay like that! You would have had half a life forever!" Aurelius said. Sighing, Jennifer tied back the door, coming in to sit on the bed beside him.

"You knew deep down from the beginning that there was a way to get my memories back," Jennifer said. "But the truth of the matter is that a full recovery from something like that is next to unheard of, and your father knew that. And despite that, he came for me, and dared to love me not for who I was before but for who I became, without expecting me to be anything else but who I was at that moment. And if you think that was in any way easy or painless, then you need to think again. In fact, in many ways it hurt him a lot worse than it hurt me. And all the while that was going on, he did everything he could to make sure the four of you were being properly looked after as well as trying to keep his other obligations at bay. How he managed it I can only wonder at, but please don't take offense at me for taking notice of it."

"His other obligations? So you're saying then that's what we are, aren't you? Another obligation?"

"Aurelius, please, don't turn my words around!" Jennifer sighed with frustration. "You knew what I meant."

"I knew what you meant. But I don't see how you can take his smarming up to you when you had lost your memory as being anything but treacherous. He gave up on you!"

"Aurelius, he saved me."

"I saved you!" Aurelius shouted. "No one else!" Jennifer watched him stomp out of the room and up the stairs, letting out a very long deep sigh.

"That went well," she murmured sarcastically to herself before following him up.

Aurelius refused to look at his father when he went up the stairs, glancing rather at his siblings who all had matching shirts with their houses on it and Alicia's with a Hogwarts crest. Severus turned to gaze at Jennifer when she came up, but her expression was hardly comforting.

"Very well, let's be off. This is your last warning; if any of you get out of line, you will lose all broom privileges until the beginning of school, so you had better not push your luck," he said, enunciating the last few words as he attempted to make eye contact with him, not backing down until Aurelius gave him a quick glance and turned away again. "Fine. Shall we?" He opened the door and let the four of them out, he and Jennifer following behind them at a distance, talking quietly to one another.

"You think he'll like my painting of the Musketeers?" Alicia said thoughtfully, looking down at her brown package.

"Yes, but remember not to give it to him in public," Alex said. "We don't want people asking the wrong questions."

"Yes, it'd be a shame for everyone to find out that everyone's dear mild mannered Muggleborn alchemist has a fetish for seventeenth century clothing and poking things with rapiers while attempting to ride a broomstick. If that's not a cry of depravity I don't know what is."

"Oh, stop being so blatantly jealous, Aurelius," Alex said.

"Jealous? Repulsed is more like it. Him and his teashop-slash-apothecary. I'm surprised he's even been in business this long. You know, most of my housemates won't even go into his shop anymore. It's almost an embarrassment to go into class with a Willowby alchemist kit. They all go to Witolf's or Sludgebat's."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with having one of Corey's kits," Andrew said. "When we were learning to test our herbs last year, mine was every bit as good as those who had Witolf's. It was the ones that went to Sludgebat's that all had the problems."

"Anyone who would go to Knockturn Alley for herbs deserve what they get," Alex said. "And just because a handful of purebloods are Mugglaphobic doesn't mean Corey is in any danger of going out of business."

"Nice word, you just made that up, didn't you?" Aurelius said.

"No, it's a real honest condition, we learned about it in Muggle Studies," Alex said. Aurelius rolled his eyes.

"What a waste of a class. I'm not warping my mind on that rubbish." Aurelius said disdainfully. "I'm taking Magical Creatures and Arithmantics."

"Those do sound interesting," Andrew said with a nod. "Although Divination and Muggle Studies both sound interesting to me too. So do Ancient Runes and Symbology…"

"To hear you talk, you'd give up all your regular classes for electives next year if you had the choice."

"Well, all except Transfiguration and Charms. I don't mind those. I just hate

History," Andrew grinned.

"Who doesn't?" Alex agreed.

"You'd give up Defense?" Aurelius said with surprise. "Not very wise of you."

"I just don't much like it, that's all," Andrew admitted. "I'd probably like it better, though if the class wasn't so…tense."

"You just have to get used to Snape, that's all," Alex murmured in a low voice. "Besides, second year you'll start learning some basic dark creatures. It'll get more exciting for you."

"Not sure I can take much more excitement in that class," Andrew murmured.

"I don't see what you two are bellyaching about. If you ask me, that class is the only time Snape's tolerable at all," Aurelius said. "There's nothing wrong with the way Snape teaches as long as you have a spine and are not some outspoken sniveler in the back of the class. Oh wait…outspoken and sniveler…never mind."

"Very funny, Rel," Andrew said. Alex merely stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't understand why you keep calling Father that when you're talking about him as a teacher. I mean, I know we're supposed to refer to them as their teacher titles in school, but we're not in school," Alicia said.

"I guess it's something that you have to experience to understand," Alex said. Andrew nodded fervently. "Don't worry Alicia, it'll be fine. Just remember that no matter what happens in the classroom, that somewhere deep down Father's still there. I think."

"I like him better as Snape," Aurelius grumbled. "At least from him you always know what to expect." Andrew and Alex looked at each thoughtfully but decided not to comment.

* * *

Paper lanterns decorated the back parking lot of the shop, and tables and chairs lay out to fit the multitude of guests that had come. Alex immediate ran over to where Ben Clemmons was standing with his family. Jennifer and Severus went to where Corey was standing near the barbeque. Doug was there as well, supervising an overly zealous metal spatula that kept wanting to flip the burgers in the air rather than actually cook them. Essie was occupied with some of the younger neighborhood kids, entertaining them by turning into a mouse and back again.

Andrew made a beeline for the cauldron punchbowl, and Aurelius followed along, looking bored. Alicia came more slowly behind, managing to use her gift for Corey to prop up her sketchbook, sketching as they walked.

"Excuse me," said a young girl of about eight or nine to Aurelius when they came up to the punchbowl. "Are you a wizard?"

"Yes, so you had better move off before I turn you into something that squirms," Aurelius said.

"Rel, be nice," Andrew chuckled at him. "She was only asking."

"Show me some magic," the girl insisted, her face serious.

"Sorry, not allowed to do magic outside of school," Aurelius said, getting himself a cup and grimacing when he tasted it. "Rather flat, isn't it?" he said to Andrew, who nodded in agreement.

"I bet you're not really wizards then. You're only making an excuse because you can't do magic," the girl decided.

"Don't you have something better to do than to bother us?" Aurelius scowled at her.

"Not really, no," the girl said. "And I'm not going away until I see some magic."

"Oh, bugger off and go play with your Muggle friends," Aurelius said losing his patience, turning his back to her, taking his drink over to sit with Ben and Alex. Thankfully, although Andrew and Alicia followed behind, the cheeky little girl didn't. Aurelius shook his head. "Annoying pest that was."

"Who was she, anyhow? Did you recognize her?" Andrew asked Alicia, but Alicia was busy working on her sketch.

"Recognize who?" she asked, looking up from her sketchbook.

"Never mind," Aurelius sighed, sitting down across from Ben, the others joining.

"See what I mean?" Alex said with exasperation to her friend before looking over to the others. "Couldn't find anything better to do with your time?"

"At this party? Doubtful," Aurelius said dryly. "Don't tell me, we're supposed to knock on the table before sitting down, now?"

"Come on, let's not do this. Why don't we try to make the best of it?" Andrew suggested. "There's plenty of room, what say we put a scene together over there out of the way?"

"Yes, lets!" Alicia agreed.

"Honestly! Don't you think we're getting too old for that sort of thing?" Alex said to them with her nose in the air.

"I don't know, I sort of miss them, myself," Ben admitted with a grin. "Remember the time you played Robin Hood and Alicia made up all those paper soldiers?"

"I still liked the time we did Tale of Two Cities," Andrew grinned. "It took us longer to build the Guillotine then it did to do the scene Alex had in mind."

"Yes, let's do it, Alex, just like old times," Alicia agreed.

"I'm just not up to it, today, all right?" Alex said irritably.

"Well, don't start getting all hormonal again. I swear you act like you're the first girl in history to ever have a period," Aurelius said. Alex gasped at him then glanced at Ben.

"You rotten cold blooded beast!" Alex said, standing up and smacking him straight across the cheek before she bolted for the back door of the shop, slamming it behind her.

Severus, who was standing casually listening to Jennifer and Essie looked thoughtfully at the door and then turned to eye Aurelius suspiciously. Aurelius merely rolled his eyes and shook his head, getting something out of his pocket.

"Absolutely hormonal. So, anyone for a game of cards?" he asked. In response, Andrew, Alicia and Ben got up from the table at once and walked away, leaving him sitting there alone. "Fine, I'll play solitaire," Aurelius said unconcernedly, shuffling the cards thoughtfully. But as he looked up to lay them out he noticed that someone was sitting across from him. It was the little girl again, leaning with her hands folded together and her elbows on the table, looking at him expectantly.

"Can I play?" she asked.

"I'm playing solitaire," Aurelius said bluntly, dealing out the cards.

"That snake on your shirt. Does it mean anything?"

"Don't you have any friends here to play with?" Aurelius asked irritably.

"No," she said. "Do you?"

"No," Aurelius admitted. "None of my friends would be interested in a party like this."

"Why not?" The girl asked curiously.

"Because it's full of people we'd normally not associate with," Aurelius said irritably, putting down another card.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I wasn't given much choice in the matter. Now bugger off, will you?"

"Show me some magic and I will," the girl said.

"Fine," Aurelius said, fanning the cards out. "Pick a card." The girl rolled her eyes and walked off again, Aurelius smirking at her.

Just then the back door of the shop opened, and out came Zoë and Zack. Zoë ran over to Alicia, but Zack looked around, grinning when he saw Aurelius and heading over to the table and sitting down beside him.

"There you are! Heard what you said to Alex, good show. I would have done the same to my sister. I have, actually," Zacchius admitted, pushing back his tousled dark hair.

"Your sister? Already?"

"Yeah, she's been driving me crazy with this puberty thing since January. Wait until it's Alicia, then we'll have three shrieking hags running around here. By the way, if you want to really make her mad, just follow her around and say 'bloody hell' a lot. Works for me," Zack said. "Of course I've gotten fried once or twice for it." Aurelius rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to taunt her. I just want her to act like her normal old self again."

"Right. Well give her forty years or so, I'm sure she'll get over it," Zack said, patting his back.

"Father's right. All Blacks are smart asses," Aurelius said, shuffling his cards again.

The back door opened again and Sirius himself came out, heading straight over to Severus and pulling him to one side. Anna, who had intended on following him, stopped short just outside the door. A strange cold chill moved through her unexplainable in the late summer heat and she rubbed her arms thoughtfully, looking around with bewilderment. She shook it off as Jennifer called her and the children over to stand around something large, covered with a tarp.

Alex, Alicia, and Zoë stood apart from the boys, giving them icy stares from where they stood by Anna. Zack snorted a bit and shook his head, looking over knowingly at Aurelius while Andrew was politely trying to ignore the entire thing.

"Very well, Corey, you can uncover it now," Severus said once he was sure the whole family was there.

"I just hope it's not bookcases," Corey grinned, Doug and Taylor chuckling at that. With a wave of his hand, the tarp fell off, and the wizard half of the guests oooh'ed appreciatively at the lab desk underneath, filled with plenty of sockets and folding clamps to hold phials, cauldrons and testing equipment. "I definitely needed a new one of these," Corey said appreciatively, "It's got everything!" Then he caught the indented silver trademark on the side and winced a bit. "Excelsior Cauldrons and Labs? That must have cost a lot."

"Well, yes, but not as much as the full lab did," Severus said casually. Corey stared at him. "You did get it set up, didn't you Sirius?"

"Yes, amazing how much more I get done when you're not there to criticize how I'm putting it together," Sirius grinned at him. Severus smiled thinly at him.

"Yes, but I think I'll go in to make sure you did it correctly all the same."

"The full lab?" Corey said, completely stunned. "You must have gotten in the other vault for that, you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"Look, Corey, we know you've been having trouble keeping up with the growing orders on that old equipment you had, and it would have taken you years to save up for better," Jennifer said. "You're one of the best alchemists in the country now, you deserve the best."

"I wouldn't have been one of the best if it hadn't been for you two," Corey said, his eyes threatening to water as he hugged Jennifer the shook Severus' hand. They then led him inside, Sirius and Anna following behind. Anna paused at the door again, looking around thoughtfully once more before entering.

"I don't believe it, I just don't believe it," Aurelius said as he and the rest of the kids went to take a closer look at the desk. "Do you realize that they just spent more on their little charity case than they've spent on the four of us combined in years? They've got us all using each other's old books, they won't even get us new brooms unless we break the old ones. And here Alex is going into fourth year and they still won't give her a familiar."

"Well, you can always let me have yours," Alex suggested.

"You're missing the point!" Aurelius snapped.

"Aurelius, I know you don't go to Corey's shop much, but I'm sure even you've noticed the condition that lab was in. He started out on used equipment, and it certainly wasn't up to being constantly used by him and his assistants like it is, and it's not like he was asking them for it either. Mother and Father have always managed to pull off giving all of us what we needed, just not everything we wanted," Andrew said. "And everything we've ever gotten first hand has been the best you can buy and you know it."

"Personally, I don't see anything wrong with what they did, and it's nice to think that they'll support us after we've grown up and ready to make our way in the world," Alex said.

"At the rate they're going, by the time they get to us they're going to be broke," Aurelius said dryly, glancing at his empty cup before heading back over to the punch bowl. Just as he held out his cup for the ladle to refill it, the little girl stepped over to him again.

"You know what I just saw?" the girl said.

"No, and I don't care," Aurelius said.

"I just saw a woman turn into a mouse and back to a woman again. Can you turn into a mouse?"

"No, and I wouldn't want to," Aurelius said, trying to walk around her.

"Because snakes eat them?" the girl asked. "Do you like snakes? Do you think you could make one pop out of the punch bowl?"

"That would be easy. But I told you, I'm not allowed."

"Oh, come on, nobody's looking over here," she coaxed him. Aurelius glanced around thoughtfully. It was true; most of the Muggles were busy watching Doug at the grill or chatting with Father Pachem, and nearly all the other wizards had gone in to see Corey's new lab.

"All right, but only if you'll stop bugging me!" he murmured.

"All right, I'll stop bugging you, for now," the girl smiled broadly. Slipping his wand out of his pocket, he tapped the punch bowl.

_"Serpente liquido!" _ he intoned. Immediately the punch bowl started to bubble, and a hood snake was formed out of the red liquid, hissing and making a strike towards the girl who had to jump back before it splashed back into the bowl, mere liquid again. Aurelius smirked at the girl, who was peering in the punch bowl as if wondering where it went.

"I suppose that was okay. For a beginner," she said, sticking her nose in the air and wondering over towards the grill. Rolling his eyes, Aurelius quickly put away his wand just as his siblings ran out and over to him.

"Aren't you going to come in and see the lab?" Alex asked him.

"No thanks. I've already seen enough Corey pampering to make me sick for a week. Besides, if you've seen one lab, you've seen them all," Aurelius said, finally getting his punch.

"This one is even fancier than Father's. It's got everything," Andrew said. "Even I can't help but be a little jealous of that." Aurelius stared at him fixedly.

"Jealous of the mutant Muggle and his pathetic little shop? If I've said it once I've said it a hundred times. Potions are for losers who just can't cut it with real magic," Aurelius said. "He probably was forced not to use a wand because no respectable wand would have him."

"Then how do you explain him not using one now that he makes his own?" Alex taunted.

"Nobody asked you, blabbermouth. Why don't you go play with your little Muggle boyfriend and leave me alone."

"Ben is just a friend. Besides, you expect me to talk to him now after what you said? You've embarrassed me to no end in front of everyone!"

"Oh, please. It's hardly like you haven't embarrassed yourself every time you've opened your mouth lately."

"At least I speak with a bit of consideration for people's feelings!"

"Oh, get some backbone and stop being such a ninny!" Aurelius glared at her. Andrew and Alicia quickly jumped in as the two faced off and tried to talk them down, when suddenly a shadow behind them shut all four of them up, glancing over to see their father standing there looking none too happy.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, a flash in his black eyes. All four of them quickly began to deny it. "Good, then I shouldn't expect any events to erupt that might cause any unwanted family embarrassment, correct?" Alex glared openly at Aurelius.

"Of course not, sir," Aurelius said, Severus squinting at the sarcastic tone in his voice. "It wouldn't do to embarrass ourselves in front a group of mangy Muggles would it?"

"Aurelius, you will refer to them as fellow townsfolk and you will treat them with the same respect as everyone else present…better, in fact, unless you want to hear about it when we get home," Severus warned him.

"What? I'm not playing up to anyone let alone these dull-witted…dogs?" Aurelius spoke the word in complete surprise, for although that had been what he had originally intended on saying, he had caught a glimpse of something behind them and happened to look past his father as one by one cups of punch tumbled to the ground and the magicless Haveners began to grow furry, bending over and growing tales until all of the sudden they were surrounded by mutts and hounds of different kinds. As they began to bark, Danny bolted in the door in terror, and just as quickly everyone else who had been inside ran out to see what the commotion was about.

"Oh, great!" Corey growled, hurrying out to help Severus fence in the area so nobody affected would wander off.

"Ben!" Alex shouted, running over to where he, his sister and mother had been turned into terriers.

"Wow, I think for once I feel strangely at home in this town," Sirius said from where he stood in the doorway.

"Why is it only affecting the Muggles?" Doug asked. "Hey!" he jumped back in surprise as a Doberman came up and grabbed a hamburger off the plate beside the grill and ran with it.

"This sort of mass transfiguration isn't normally possible unless they've imbibed something," Jennifer said.

"Mum! Ben says he hasn't eaten anything, they just had some punch a little while ago!" Alex said, and Jennifer immediately went over to take a sample, Corey grabbing the phial the moment that she had collected it and hurrying inside.

"Alex, get them all to quiet down, before…" Severus didn't have time to finish his sentence as suddenly five wizards in Ministry robes appeared in the parking lot, wands at the ready with Ederick Thurspire at the lead. Severus finished with a groan.

"Nobody move!" Ederick ordered, grabbing a sickle from his pocket he turned it into a dog whistle, blowing it hard. Sirius cringed in pain from where he was watching, glaring at Thurspire the moment it stopped, everyone growing quiet. "Where's Willowby?"

"Inside testing the potion," Jennifer said.

"We'll make our own analysis, if you don't mind," Thurspire said, putting on some gloves and taking out a sample. Behind them, Sirius caught Severus' eye, making a series of hand moves as to suggest the best way for the two of them to disarm and strangle the Deputy Minister. Severus smirked knowingly at him. As much as they disliked each other, they both disliked Thurspire more, and under the right circumstances, Severus would have been happy to help with what Sirius had just proposed.

"Sample away, but I think it'd be more prudent if we solved this thing together so we can administer an antidote as quickly as possible, don't you, Ederick?" Jennifer said impatiently. "I'd like to go assist my son, if you don't mind."

"First I'd like to ask you a few questions, like perhaps where you were standing when the Muggles transformed?" Thurspire asked.

"Oh Ederick, don't be a complete idiot. What reason would I have to turn my neighbors into dogs? Besides, I was inside talking to Corey when it happened. We just got him a new lab which, by the way, hasn't been in use for hours since Sirius was busy installing it, although we had a devil of a time keeping him out of it that long," Jennifer said, turning to walk to the door. The guard there stepped aside to let her in, ignoring the dirty look that Thurspire was giving him for it.

"Fine. May I ask then who was standing by the punch bowl when this occurred?" Thuspire asked, glancing around.

"My other four children and I were," Severus said distinctly. "Although we were distracted enough that it is quite possible for someone to have approached while we were standing there."

"Oh? Distracted by what?" Ederick asked.

"Family matters," Severus said simply.

"Really?" Ederick said, walking up to him with his arms folded. "I would very much like to hear them then."

"And I would very much like you to fall off a cliff, but we don't always get what we want," Severus said back. Behind them, Sirius sniggered.

"Do you really want to be brought up on charges of trying to interfere with a Ministry investigation?" Ederick asked.

"You call this an investigation? I call this a bunch of bored, reluctant officers who could be making better use of their time following you around while you randomly point fingers at people you don't like," Severus said with a forced smile. The two of them faced off as if daring the other to make another move until Corey came out of the shop, Jennifer close behind.

"We're in luck," Corey said as he stepped over to him. "It started out as a basic transfiguration potion, only it was magically altered so that it'd only work on Muggles and so that the potion lays dormant until a spell is cast on the mixture it came from. It'll wear off eventually, but we can also give them regular water or milk which will dilute it enough they'll automatically change back."

"And the fact that it was dormant means that the potion could have been put in it at any time since the punch was made," Jennifer said.

"Yes, but who triggered it?" Thurspire asked, going over to the punch bowl. "Let's see if it was recent enough to reveal its caster." Aurelius immediately felt a pit in his stomach as he watched Thurspire wave the wand over it. He paused thoughtfully as he stood over it, and then turned to face the boy. "Well, well, well."

"Aurelius?" Jennifer asked in disbelief.

"You don't honestly think I had anything to do with this, do you?" Aurelius said in complete horror. "I was only showing this little girl an illusion in the punch bowl so she'd stop pestering me!"

"Girl? Who?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before," Aurelius admitted.

"Hard to believe in a town this size, don't you think?" Thurspire said. "Rather clever little prank, but very serious."

"I didn't do it!" Aurelius said angrily.

"Thurspire, the alterations that potion needed to do something this complex is far beyond Aurelius' ability," Severus told him.

"Did he have easy access to the ingredients and equipment he might have needed to make it?" Thurspire asked.

"Thurspire, he may have had access, yes, but as his teacher, I would have to agree with my husband on this. Aurelius does well in my class as far as the book work is concerned, but in practice really doesn't have much talent in the field," Jennifer said.

"What?" Aurelius blinked.

"Sorry," Jennifer said to him sincerely.

"Mum, Father, there was a strange girl here," Andrew spoke up. "I saw her too. And she was bothering Aurelius earlier about wanting to see some magic."

"Oh, I don't know. I think a sibling is too convenient an alibi, don't you? Andrew, can't you think of any reason your brother might be tempted on pulling such a prank on your adopted brother's Muggle friends?" Thurspire asked. Andrew looked over at his brother thoughtfully before turning back to Thurspire, deciding it'd be better not to directly answer the question.

"If he says he didn't do it, he didn't do it," Andrew said. Alex and Alicia nodded in unison.

"Well, we'll see what the lab tests have to say about that," Thurspire said, ignoring the look of intense dislike on Severus' face. "Aurelius, do you deny that you cast a spell in front of Muggles outside of school?" Aurelius slowly shook his head.

"No, sir," he said softly.

"Good, then I expect none of you will be surprised when I send my report in and he gets a letter of probation," Thurspire said with a nod. "Come on, boys, let's get everyone restored."

Aurelius leaned against the building, completely dejected as he watched them put down bowls of water for them to lap up, and one by one they changed back into their normal selves, most of them laughing it off and telling jokes, while others were put into a nice shaded corner and given cups of herbal tea to soothe their nerves. Had it been anywhere else but Haven, it would have been much worse; but here where the Muggles accepted the bizarre as just a part of their community's life, the occurrence more or less just another story about Corey and his 'wild' magical parties.

A few moments later, Severus came over to where he was, looking at him calculatingly a moment before he spoke.

"I want you to get your things together, we're going to be leaving soon," he told him. "And I expect to see your broom in my study before you go to bed tonight."

"But Father, I didn't…"

"You broke the rules, Aurelius. I warned you not to cast any spells. Your broom is grounded until school," he said in a low, serious voice. Aurelius glared after his father when he went to join Anna and Sirius, feeling quite betrayed. Perhaps they didn't believe him after all.


	3. To Catch a Snitch

Chapter Three

To Catch a Snitch

"And just what am I supposed to do?" Aurelius complained when Andrew voted to go to the park.

"Oh, come on, Rel, I'm sure plenty of your friends will be there," Alex said, grabbing her broom. "These last few weekends before school it's always packed."

"Yes, and my friends will all be playing Quidditch," he complained.

"I'll tell you what. We'll sign up for one game, and afterwards, we'll play football for awhile," Andrew suggested.

"What, are you insane? Nobody in Slytherin house would even think of playing football!" Aurelius said, genuinely horrified. "It's bad enough not being able to fly without humiliating myself any further. Thanks, but no thanks."

"Suit yourself, but we're still going," Alex said firmly, heading for the fireplace. In no time they found themselves standing in the gift shop to Aviation Park, which was teeming with kids of all ages. Andrew gaped at the size of the Quidditch list.

"Do you see this?" Andrew said. "We'll never get in today."

"Look, there's only three of us playing this time, and you know as well as I do that most people sign up first and look for teams later," Alex said. "Maybe someone up the list needs us. And considering one of us is on a real team, it shouldn't be too hard get someone to pick us up." Aurelius rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's see who's here."

It was just Aurelius' luck that day that he was the first one called when they came out of the shop, looking up to see Xavier heading towards them, broom in hand.

"Good to see all of you! Come on, Aurelius, how about a game? Where's your broom?" he asked.

"Grounded until the beginning of school," Aurelius said sourly.

"Ouch, that's harsh," Xavier grimaced.

"We're up for a game," Alex said eagerly. "Got room for three?"

"I'd love you have you join, Alex, but uh, sorry, we don't play with Gryffindors," Xavier said, looking pointedly at Andrew.

"Fine, we didn't want to join anyhow," Alex said irritably.

"Hey, why don't you come watch, Aurelius? I've got Stock and Heph playing Beaters and I want to get your opinion on them. We're up next, you know."

"Oh, all right," Aurelius grinned, following him over towards the Pitch.

"Drat, there goes a chance at a quick game," Alicia sighed.

"Sorry about that, girls," Andrew said.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Alex assured him. "Look over there, Andrew, there's Ted and Stewart watching the game! Let's go find out if they need people." As it turned out, they needed exactly three, and welcomed all of them warmly.

"It's good to have you! Conner broke his arm after a fall playing polo the other day, so he's out. You'll be a great replacement, Alex, I've seen you play. Great Chaser," Stewart smiled.

"Thank you," Alex said. "What else do you need?"

"I'm short a Beater and a Seeker. My broom's acting up so I don't think I can cut it. Andrew, you want to play Seeker?" Stewart asked, looking appraisingly at his broom.

"If it's all the same, I think the team would be better off if Alicia was Seeker," Andrew said. "She's the best."

"Andrew's right, she is better than the rest of us, and Alicia never gets to be Seeker. Aurelius always hogs it," Alex said.

"All right, I'll trust your judgment. Alicia, you're the team Seeker." Stew declared. Alicia grinned at him. "Come on let's go meet up with the others."

* * *

The pitch was so busy that day that the stands were anything but empty as various teams waited for their turns as well as tried to pick up an odd player or two. So despite turning down a couple of offers to play, Aurelius didn't feel too conspicuous where he sat, right on the end row near the main entrance. He had always known that Heph was a good Beater, but he had very seldom seen Stock play, and begrudgingly agreed that he was a pretty fair player although not quite as accurate as his other friend. But Aurelius knew quite well what the other reason Xavier was checking those two out, for not only were they decent players, but Xavier favored not allowing any on the team that were older than him. It had caused problems now and again, for Slytherins were ones to pull age and rank, and Xavier preferred to remain in complete control of his team. Aurelius was thoughtfully pondering that and wondering who their next girl prefect was going to be when he finally noticed someone standing near the stands beside him, realizing with a start that it was Lucius Malfoy.

"Not playing today, Mr. Snape?" Lucius said when he realized he had been noticed, his eyes still on the game.

"What are you doing here?" Aurelius asked suspiciously.

"Watching Mr. Stockton at the moment. His lawyer, Counselor Rummert and I have known one another for some years, and I knew his uncle as well. Shrewd businessman, an opportunist to be sure…I hear Mr. Stockton is quite like him. I'm considering taking him under my wing, so to speak."

"You mean now that your protégé is facing a sentence for obliviating my mother?" Aurelius challenged.

"It was an unfortunate occurrence, but let me assure you, had I known about it beforehand it would have met a swift end before it had even happened. Not only to protect myself from the curse, but for the simple reason that I would not have wanted my protégé involved in something so openly underhanded," Lucius said.

"You're under a curse?" Aurelius said. Lucius looked at him with open surprise.

"Haven't your parents told you, Aurelius? Your mother has had me bound to a dark curse for years now…a death curse of her own making," Lucius explained. "A curse that makes it impossible for me to do anything no matter how indirect to cause harm to you, your siblings or your parents. It happened not so long after your youngest sister was born, in fact, so yes, had I known, I would have had to stop him. And it would have saved my protégé, as you call him, in the process."

"So you're hoping Stockton would take his place? But why do you need him? I mean, you're one of the richest businessman in the country, what would you need with anyone?"

"Mr. Stockton and I have a lot in common. He has lost faith in his parents. I have lost faith in my only son," Lucius said, his face turning dark. "My son has betrayed everything I have taught him, and worse, betrayed me and his family in countless ways. That sort of betrayal leaves a scar on a man, a scar that can't be easily erased. I need no one, but at the same time, now no one needs me. Amadeus did," Lucius amended. "But I'm sure I am boring you, and you have not yet answered me as to why you're not playing today."

"Oh, I got into a bit of trouble casting a spell at a mixed party," Aurelius admitted.

"A mixed party?" Lucius said with a complete look of distaste.

"Well it isn't as if I wanted to go," Aurelius assured him. He had seen that look often enough on his own housemates. "My parents forced me to go on account that it was Willowby's party."

"Oh, yes, the famous Muggleborn alchemist and his famous Muggle town."

"Please, don't remind me," Aurelius grumbled. "The way they dote on him is sickening. They gave him an entire new lab for his stupid hybrid shop, can you believe it?"

"Disgraceful," Lucius agreed. "What did you get this year for your…why let's see, your magical thirteenth, isn't it?"

"Yes," Aurelius said glumly. "I got clothes, a charmed Slytherin stick pin, and sparring gloves." Lucius tsked. "Mum said the other day I didn't seem to have much talent in Potions. I wonder if that's why she dotes on him."

"Well, that's hardly an excuse to favor one of his sort to one's own pure blood family," Lucius said. "That is no more natural than it is having to live with all of those Muggles in that town knowing you are there, expecting you to perform tricks as if you were freaks or clowns at will, I'm sure."

"Definitely. They do, too," Aurelius agreed. "And Corey does nothing but encourage it."

"Well you know what they say, once a Muggle always a Muggle," Lucius agreed. "And here you are in trouble for casting a spell in front of them, you say? When I'm sure Willowby must do so all the time if he allows them in the apothecary. Of course, it's probably only a matter of time before he makes a mistake in front of them and the Ministry comes and revokes his shop. I just hope too many Muggles don't get hurt in the process."

"The Ministry can do that?" Aurelius said with surprise as Lucius gazed distractedly at his cane.

"Of course they can, Mr. Snape, and I'm sure they will. How disappointing that will be to your parents too, when he's reduced from stardom to common street trash in a single blow. To be blunt, I for one am rather looking forward to it," he said with a cold smile and a nod, slipping back off the pitch.

Aurelius turned around thoughtfully, but the game had ended, and even now Xavier, Heph and Stock were walking towards him.

"So, what did you think?" Xavier asked Aurelius who nodded.

"I think they have potential," Aurelius said.

"So do I," Xavier grinned. "There will be no ties this year. We are going to dominate to the point there will be no catching us at all, no matter what Dumbledore tries to pull at the last minute."

"Good, because I find ties even more embarrassing than losses, being a Tiebreaker," Aurelius admitted.

"Same here," Xavier agreed. "Don't worry, Aurelius. We won't let it happen again. By the way, were you just talking to someone a moment ago? I thought I saw someone else down here."

"Oh, it was Lucius Malfoy. He stopped to watch you play, Stock."

"Did he? I'm sorry I missed him then. I wonder if he's still around?" Stock said.

"So you actually like him? Considering, I mean, his past loyalties?" Aurelius asked Stock. Stock shrugged at Aurelius.

"He's always been civil to me. You just don't want to get on his bad side is all; he doesn't forget a grudge. A good businessman never does. In fact, he's helped me and my lawyer with advice on investments, and every one of them has paid off, not that you're interested in that sort of thing, I know. But then, your parents and him have been fighting for years, haven't they?"

"Yes, Grandfather and Mum especially," Aurelius said. "They say he had my grandmother killed."

"Then why isn't he in jail?" Heph asked.

"Well, he went, but he got out later on a appeal. I think they've been fighting ever since," Aurelius said. Xavier suddenly chuckled and shook his head, and Aurelius looked over at him curiously.

"What?"

"Just ironic, is all, how far this grudge has gone considering what your father did to help me get over our family grudge," Xavier said. "Good thing Lucius' son can barely stand him any more, or you'd be in the same position for sure, with every Malfoy and every Snape hating each other until they've forgotten what started it in the first place."

"Wow!" Heph gaped as he stared towards the pitch.

"What?" Aurelius said, his neck going up to see what he was looking at.

"Who is that?"

"Oh that," Aurelius said as a small figure on a broom did a triple twist in mid-air as she climbed to get into position. "That's just my sister."

"Your sister?" Xavier said with interest, his eyes focused on the wisp of a girl with an appraising eye as the match began. But suddenly she zoomed straight up and then zigzagged into a dive that he couldn't follow with his eyes. A moment after he found her again, he noticed nobody on either team was moving, merely hovering around and talking to one another.

"Wait a minute! The match is over?" Stock said with realization, standing up in surprise.

"Yeah, probably. I don't know what Alex was thinking, letting her be Seeker," Aurelius said, rolling his eyes. "It happens every time. How can anyone get a decent game in when she insists on ending it a minute into the game?"

Xavier stared at him, his eyes burrowing into him as if trying to make sure he was being serious.

"It looks like they're going to do a rematch!" Heph said.

"Stock! Omnis!" Xavier ordered, and Stock got into his backpack and threw him the omniculars, getting a spare out for himself.

Aurelius, however, looked bored with the whole thing. He had seen his sister play before. What he did notice, though, was that Xavier wasn't the only one with the Omnis out. Several other teams had members that had stood and grabbed them, or was just using their hands around their eyes to keep their view from being distracted.

A moment later, the game was off again! Alex had the ball, and she and Stewart were passing it quickly up the field. But little did they realize that right behind them, Alicia had sprung into action, shooting off at speeds many of the students had never seen anyone dare to try in the enclosed pitch, pushing herself into a tight turn straight towards the ceiling! At the last possible second she flipped her broom upside down, the bristles skidding across the ceiling as she scooped the Snitch in her hand. The spectators all erupted in a roar to match a real game as Alicia casually floated down to the center of the pitch, winning two games in less than five minutes, both at 150-0.

"I have _got_ to have her," Xavier said as they clambered down from the stands. "Aurelius, she has _got_ to be a Slytherin, you hear me? If she gets on any other team, we're crushed!"

But Stewart was already shaking her hand, while Carey from Ravenclaw and Pensington from Hufflepuff were running up from the far side of the field.

"Alicia, if you get sorted into Gryffindor, you can count one hundred percent on having a place on the team this year," Stewart told her.

"No! She's a Snape!" Xavier panted. "She'll be Slytherin's Seeker for sure!"

"Hey, I'm a Gryffindor," Andrew said defensively.

"You are a family fluke," Aurelius snickered.

"Nonsense, she's too brilliant to be anything but a Ravenclaw, isn't that right Carey?" Alex said, and Carey nodded fervently.

"Sure we would really love to have you," he said with as much dignity as he could.

"So would we!" Marlene Pensington from Hufflepuff said. "Let's face it, this girl has a sure spot on any team no matter where she's Sorted. That was incredible!" The sentiment was echoed through the rest of the group, and Alicia smiled uncomfortably at them.

"All right, whoever it ends up being, I'll join. I love Quidditch," Alicia said, and the crowd broke out into a cheer.

They didn't stay much longer after that. Alicia was too excited, bursting into the house to tell her parents, who had been having a quiet conversation over coffee in the kitchen before the children had come in.

"Mum! Father!" Alicia said, her broom still in hand as she rushed in, her siblings following close behind. "I've just been invited to join the Quidditch team at Hogwarts!"

"Alicia," Jennifer chuckled, "How can you have been invited to a Quidditch team when you haven't been Sorted yet?"

"They were all there watching me play! Xavier and Stewart and Carey and the other one…"

"Pensington," Aurelius offered.

"Yes! All the captains, and they said no matter what house I got into, they would guarantee me a spot!" Alicia beamed.

"You'll be perfect for our team, Alicia," Alex agreed.

"Wait a moment! She's going to be in Gryffindor!"

"Shut up, Andrew, you already have a Seeker. She's going in Slytherin!" The three of them broke out into an argument and Severus winced in disbelief.

"Quiet, settle down. Silence!" Severus said. None of them missed the warning tone in his raised voice and finally fell to merely glaring at one another. "No one is going to be playing Quidditch without your mother and my approval, and might I remind you that there are several obstacles in the way of a first year joining a team to begin with. The first, being of course, that you're not allowed your own broom."

"It doesn't matter, I can be fast on anything, Father," Alicia said, immediately getting waved into silence.

"We'll put you on a toothpick then," Aurelius said sarcastically.

"The second being that you have an extensive class schedule and school work is much more important than any of these trivial diversions."

"Trivial? Since when has Quidditch been trivial, even to you?" Aurelius challenged him. "Besides, Alicia graduated near the top of the class. Of course I was the only one to graduate number one, but still, she did decent." The other three Snapes gave him a dirty look.

"I don't know, Severus, personally I think it's a bit too rough out there for a first year," Jennifer said.

"But Mum! You've seen how she flies, she's brilliant!" Alex protested.

"Actually, I stopped watching some time ago because I was tired of having near heart attacks every time she goes into one of her dives," Jennifer admitted.

"She can handle it, Mum, really. Stewart says he's never seen anyone fly like that, short of Brittle herself. He says she's the next Harry Potter in the making."

"Please don't say that," Severus said, a look of pain crossing his face. He glanced at Alicia, standing there with a broom and an anxious, hopeful look on her face. "Fine, your mother and I will talk about it."

"We will?" Jennifer said to him with a frown, the four children all exchanging grins.

"Now go do your reading and get your chores done before dinner," he advised, focused on the four of them as they headed down to the basement, intentionally avoiding Jennifer's gaze.

"You're serious! You're honestly considering letting her play," Jennifer said accusingly, folding her arms.

"Jennifer, we've always encouraged their talents no matter what they are, provided they dealt with their responsibilities as well."

"Yes, but this one could kill her," Jennifer pointed out.

"And popping through paintings as they were before we knew what they were doing couldn't have?" Severus mused. "It isn't as if she would be unsupervised, and more than likely she'll have another sibling either on her team or in the pitch. If she's old enough to cast magic, she's old enough for this," he said, looking into his coffee for a moment before speaking again. "I was never much of a player…James always dominated the pitch. Aurelius and Alex are fair enough players in their own right but…there is something almost enticing about seeing one of my own out there during their first year with an ability that could equal if not best both the Potters."

"Yes, and I suppose it wouldn't hurt if she was wearing green and silver at the time, hm?" Jennifer said challengingly.

"It wouldn't do me any harm, no, although honestly I can't see her in my house," Severus admitted, looking off in the distance. "It doesn't matter. As long as she has Snape for a last name."

"As long as she keeps up with her schoolwork and her art training," Jennifer added dryly, but kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around him. "All right, Severus. I just hope it doesn't go to her head. Or yours, for that matter," she teased; grinning at the look he gave her.


	4. Start of the Fall

Chapter Four

Start of the Fall

Jennifer wasn't about to miss this wand choosing. It still pained her to remember how she had missed when Andrew got his wand last year, choosing a rabbit foot wand. A smile came to her face as she thought about it. Her first familiar had been a rabbit, and somehow having Andrew choosing one seemed so appropriate. In fact, each child had chosen decidedly well, and now it was her youngest child's turn.

Alex and Aurelius, who were restless and wanting to see their friends, were quickly dismissed to go hunt down their books and things for the year, but Andrew stayed close at hand, as curious as his parents were when Alicia stepped up to the counter.

"Ah, here we are at last, Miss Snape! Goodness, but you look like your grandmother, don't you?" Ollivander smiled at her. "Looking forward to joining your siblings at Hogwarts?"

"Very much, thank you," she said eagerly, watching him put the boxes on the counter.

"Here we are, let's try this Pixie toe, shall we?" he suggested.

Alicia took the golden oak wand curiously, but didn't even get a full wave in before he yanked it away again, upgrading her to a Hippogriff feather. It sounded fantastic, Alicia thought, and she did like the strange bluish patina in the grey wood, but once again he took it away, looking at her puzzledly. It was the serpent's tooth he went for next, the same type, she remembered, as her father's. But again he took it away, growing even more thoughtful.

"Well, I do believe we are getting closer," he said before slipping to the back in an unlit corner. Jennifer and Severus exchanged a thoughtful frown, guessing that was reserved for long-term storage of nocturnal components. Was their youngest actually the first and only one that needed a dark wand? "Here we are, one of these two I think," Ollivander smiled. "Let's try the batwing first, shall we?"

Jennifer admitted she wouldn't have minded Alicia having batwing wand, but even though Ollivander let her get a full wave of it this time, he once again put it away. Then he slipped out a beautiful deep blood red wand, not quite as dark as Jennifer's rosewood with beautiful purple ring lines. She knew it was right before Alicia had even tried it, for it looked like the wand of an artist.

"Wonderful! A perfect match!" Ollivander declared, a glow coming to Alicia's face that was only partially caused by the tingle of magic heavy in the air. "And quite astounding, really, considering the wand has been sitting on that shelf for several hundred years now."

"Several hundred?" Jennifer said thoughtfully.

"Yes. A thirteen-inch Kingwood vampire tooth wand, one of a kind, in fact," Ollivander said. Jennifer quickly looked up at her husband as the color drained out of her face, while Alicia looked delighted.

"A what?"

"Severus, Alicia just found her wand, it's marvelous, isn't it, isn't it marvelous?" Jennifer said, nodding at him and standing in front of him to catch his eye.

"You know, I'm not certain that's quite right. Why don't we try the batwing again, I'm sure that was better suited for her, aren't you Jennifer?" Severus said, his face expressionless.

"No, really! I like this wand!" Alicia said. "Nobody else I know has a vampire tooth wand." Severus flinched slightly.

"Oh, I know a few very good wizards that have had them, Miss Snape, but it's not common, of course. Then again, you do have quite a deal of Craw blood in you. Receiving a dark wand is hardly unheard of. In fact, I find it quite amazing that you were the first of the four," he admitted with a smile, wrapping it up and handing it to her while Jennifer quickly paid for it.

"Yes, it is amazing. It's lovely, isn't it lovely, Severus?"

"Yes," Severus said at last sounding anything but thrilled. "Lovely."

Aurelius had paused to gaze in the Quidditch shop window when he heard his name called and looked up to see Stock coming over, wearing brand new robes and looking rather impressive, despite the fact that he hadn't only grown up but out over the summer, and a pair of thin spectacles now rested upon his nose. A man was with him that Aurelius had never seen before, wearing old but carefully mended robes and light brown hair that looked almost as if it were fading rather than greying.

"So? What did your parents say about Alicia?" he asked.

"She can play as long as her marks are good and she stays out of trouble," Aurelius said, nodding to the man politely.

"Oh, that's just my Dad," Stock said, as if reluctant to admit it. "Dad, this is Aurelius Snape, one of my friends at school."

"That's right, one of Jennifer Craw's boys," the man smiled and offered his hand, which Aurelius took. "Pleased to meet you."

"Coming in, Aurelius? I'm going to buy some new equipment since I know I'm on the team this year," Stock said casually. "Maybe I'll get some for the rest of the team too. Need anything?"

"Not really, but thanks. I'll come look for a moment, though," Aurelius said, going in with him. Inside, Aurelius was surprised to see Hephaestus was in there as well with his father, the two of them in a heated discussion while a brown-haired girl Aurelius assumed was his sister stood nearby with new Hogwarts robes under her arm, rolling her eyes.

"What you have at home is more than good enough. There's no wear and tear on your bat or your broom," Mr. Grey was telling his son. "Just the goggles."

"Fine," Heph said, catching a glimpse of Stock and Aurelius as they came in. "He's just getting me goggles."

"No problem, I can get the rest," Stock said casually.

"Thank you, George, but he doesn't need it and neither do we need your charity," Grey told Stock coldly. "Come, Heph, we still need to get Phoebe's books."

"I could use a new bat," Heph told Stock.

"Hephaestus, I said no! Not after what happened earlier!" Mr. Grey said, opening the door for them. The young girl went out, shaking her head and muttering something about 'brothers.' "Now, let's be off. I don't want to be at this all day!"

"What did you do?" Aurelius whispered.

"Splintered my bat on my sister's stone head," Heph whispered back then glanced at Stock. "Get me a Pummelwick, will you?"

"Right," Stock said, waving to him as he left. "Is he parent whipped or what?"

"Speaking of which, I better get back to getting my things as well," Aurelius said.

"Sure you don't need anything?"

"No, but I'll let you know," Aurelius grinned at him. "Goodbye, Mr. Stockton."

"Nice to meet you, Aurelius. Perhaps you can come visit sometime. Over the holidays, perhaps," he offered.

"If I'm still living with him," Stock put in.

"You will be," Mr. Stockton smiled thinly. "I think our new lawyer will see to that."

"So it's true, is it then?" Aurelius looked up in surprise to find Lucius Malfoy standing near the door, giving the man a calm but very cold look.

"Ah, Lucius. I figured it'd only be a matter of time before you showed up after you found out your son took over the case," Stockton said with an almost triumphant smile.

"And exactly how are you paying for this? Pro bono?"

"I happened to have had a long talk with Professor Dumbledore over the summer, and it was he who offered Draco's services, stating that he thought it was in George's best interests to do so."

"You would let a total stranger come in and not only blatantly interfere in your family life, but take over everything you've fought for?" Lucius asked.

"Why not? That's what my son did hiring that Rummert fellow," Stockton said icily.

"Father, I'll remind you that you're under a court order not to insult my lawyer in front of me," Stock reminded him.

"Now, now, let's not let family politics ruin your little shopping trip," Lucius said, tsking. "Besides, Stock, I wouldn't worry about your father getting help on this. The fact that he's willing to take help from Dumbledore is merely a sign that he is losing the battle. I'm sure you'll be out from under his thumb soon enough. Good day."

Aurelius watched as he headed towards the door, the eyes of Mr. Stockton also following him out with wary dislike. But Aurelius found himself trailing behind, glancing to make sure none of his siblings were watching as he slipped behind him into the cauldron shop. Not that Aurelius really needed anything in there; in fact none of his family hardly ever did. He browsed aimlessly for a moment before Lucius looked around as if noticing him for the first time, smiling thinly as he stepped over.

"Well, if it isn't Aurelius Snape again. Weren't you just in the Quidditch shop?"

"Just browsing," Aurelius admitted. "Waiting for my parents to get done getting my baby sister's stuff."

"Oh, are they both here?" Lucius said with surprise. "I suppose I should be going then. I wouldn't want any unpleasantness."

"Don't worry. They won't come in here. We've been buying most our cauldrons and stuff directly from the maker," Aurelius admitted. "I was just curious. I mean, to see what they carried."

"And here I was hoping that perhaps you came in here wanting to speak to me," Lucius said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Aurelius asked quickly.

"That is what I'm still waiting to hear, Mr. Snape," Lucius said, his eyes never leaving his. Aurelius sighed softly.

"I suppose I just wanted to say, the other day at the park…I understand what you were saying, about being betrayed and all," Aurelius said. Lucius nodded slowly.

"Yes, I thought you might," he said quietly. "And now it appears my so-called son is now tampering with your friend Stock's life as well. But don't worry. Draco is no match for Rummert in the courtroom. Rummert is also one of my counselors, you know, and no one is more cunning. And I know that it is hard to live with being betrayed by family like that, but I find there's no better cure to a problem than actually doing something about a problem. I have disowned him, much like Stock is legally disowning his parents, much like you, at times, would like to do to yours, I imagine. It can't possibly be easy being a Snape, especially having to live in the shadow of Willowby. Come, tell me the truth, Aurelius, may I call you that?" he asked, standing close to him, his voice barely above a whisper as he made a play at looking over a set of phials. "Have you ever tried to think of ways to correct the Willowby problem?"

"I'd never hurt him," Aurelius murmured.

"Oh, no, of course not. It would break your parents hearts, I'm sure," Lucius agreed. "But that doesn't mean there aren't ways to teach him a lesson. You deserve so much more than what you're getting, Aurelius. After all, you were the first-born son, and yet here you are, stuck playing second to a mudblood pretender. I know what its like to stand in the shadow of someone else, Aurelius, but what you need to understand is something that in time I came to understand; that the best way to get out of someone's shadow is to take the light into your own hands," he said, moving a step back and glancing at a pocket watch. "But I need to be off. Why don't you take this," he said, handing him a business card. Aurelius took it thoughtfully. "It'll help your owl get past my security if you ever want to contact me, or need some advice on oh... anything. Oh, but I suggest we keep this between us, a secret? I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble with your parents over it."

"Aren't you afraid I might turn it into my parents and they'll have a way into your security?" Aurelius asked daringly.

"Yes, that's thinking like a Slytherin," Lucius said with a thin smile. "But one can't go through life trusting nothing just because one person has betrayed you. No, you have to learn to trust again. And I think I can trust you," he said decisively. With a quick nod and another look at his watch he headed out the door again, Aurelius left to stare at the card he had been handed. What if it was trapped, or cursed? The words of his parents about never accepting anything from anyone pounded through his head as he stuck the card in an inside pocket and headed outside. Immediately he heard his name called, and he looked up to see Alex heading over to him.

"There you are! What were you doing in there for?"

"Nothing, just looking," he shrugged.

"Well, we're going to go eat at the Leaky Cauldron. Come on," Alex said. "You all right? You look funny."

"Just tired, I suppose," Aurelius shrugged following her through an arch and into the back door where a table was set up for them. Everyone else was already there, and Severus looked at them thoughtfully, putting away his watch.

"He was hanging outside the cauldron shop of all places," Alex said with exasperation.

"Well, I hope you didn't buy anything. We can get better prices direct," Jennifer told him. "Did you find everything on your list?"

"Yes, Mum," Aurelius said, taking a seat beside Alex.

"Good, then I guess we're officially done then, except for Corey's," Jennifer said. "I let him know we would be stopping by tomorrow so he can have most of the Hogwarts order ready."

"Good. Alex, Aurelius, Andrew, I want you to get out your potion kits tonight and write down what you need so we don't forget anything this year," Severus said.

"Yes, the last thing we need is anyone else in this family to forget anything," Aurelius said dryly. Jennifer and Severus both gave him a fixed look.

"Aurelius, do me a favor, and if you can't improve the silence, don't speak," Severus said.

"Can I show them my wand?" Alicia asked.

"When we get home, you can. I don't want you losing it or getting it dirty already," Jennifer told her.

"What kind did you get?" Alex asked with interest.

"A thirteen-inch kingwood vampire tooth!" Alicia beamed. Jennifer glanced at Severus but only his hand flinched that time as he reached for his drink.

"Wow," Alex said in surprise.

"You? Little miss sunshine has a dark wand?" Aurelius said in disbelief. Alicia stuck her tongue out at him. "I thought Ollivander was mad before giving me a Unicorn wand, but now I know he is. She doesn't have a dark bone in her body."

"She has Craw blood, as you all do," Jennifer said curtly. "And besides, it's not about the wand but how you use it. I'm sure you'll do fine with it, Alicia."

"Well, at least with that wand, I bet she'll fit in at the Slytherin table better than I did," Aurelius said.

"With your wand you should have been a Hufflepuff," Alex told Aurelius disdainfully, getting a jab for it. "Besides, you want to be a Ravenclaw, don't you, Alicia?"

"I don't know really. I wouldn't mind being in the same house with Zoë and Zack," Alicia admitted.

"Oh, no, don't tell me they're coming too," Aurelius grumbled. "I thought Zoë wanted to go back to the States for school."

"No, their father is making them stay here," Alicia said. "So it'll be all six of us!"

"I just hope Hogwarts is ready for it," Jennifer chuckled softly.

"I'm not," Severus admitted, eating his stew.

"So Mum, about what you were saying about that Craw blood thing. Does that mean that some of us might have a knack for dark magic?" Aurelius asked. Severus and Jennifer both looked up at him, studying him carefully.

"There truly is no dark magic, Aurelius, only dark wizards. Any spell can be dangerous if used improperly, as you should well know by now," Jennifer said.

"Well then what determines if a wizard or witch is dark or not?" Aurelius asked.

"Usually by the way they choose to use it," Jennifer said.

"Does that mean you're a dark witch then?" Aurelius asked evenly. Alicia gasped in shock, and Alex and Andrew sat with their jaws open. But strangely enough, neither parent seemed too upset about the question, only more intent.

"What makes you ask that, Aurelius?" Jennifer asked.

"I overheard someone the other day say that Mum put a death spell on Lucius Malfoy, and that if he hurts any of us, he'll die," Aurelius said. "Is it true?"

"Where did you hear this? That's hardly public knowledge," Severus said sharply.

"At the park," Aurelius shrugged.

"Severus, don't forget you did mention it in front of quite a few people that day in the hospital," Jennifer pointed out.

"You mean, what he's saying is true? You have a curse on Lucius Malfoy?" Alex asked. "That's why he saved me that day at the park, isn't it? That's why he was so angry!"

"Boy, that's a load off my mind, I've had nightmares about him since I was little," Andrew admitted.

"Just a minute, all of you. Just because he can't harm you doesn't mean he isn't dangerous," Jennifer said firmly. "He would stop at nothing to make us suffer if he could. I think what happened last year proves that," she sighed.

"But I thought you said Malfoy had nothing to do with it, that Longbottom did it," Aurelius said.

"Yes, but it could have very easily been Malfoy," Severus said. "And considering he survived with the knowledge that Amadeus did it, despite the curse's stipulation that he must intervene, he might have survived had he done it himself."

"I don't see why that matters. I mean, if he had nothing to do with it, he had nothing to do with it, right?"

"Aurelius, the point is that if given an opportunity, he wouldn't hesitate to harm any of us, that's why the curse is there," Jennifer said sincerely. "And despite quite a few opinions from people close to me that I should have killed him outright," she glanced back at Severus who looked back at her somberly. "I would like to think that what I did was the right thing. All right?"

"Fine," Aurelius said, turning his attention back to his food despite that fact that she hadn't answered his question about being a dark witch or not.

"Also to add to that, I would rather that this not become a normal subject of conversation. The less who know about the curse, the better," Severus put in. But although all four of the Snape children passed glances to each other, none of them spoke after that.

Aurelius tossed and turned in his bed that night until he finally gave up. Making sure his father wasn't still up working in his study, he tiptoed up to the living room. He could hear the waves crashing beyond the curtain as he approached it and slipped past it, looking out onto the dark sea. As softly but evenly as he could he let out a whistle, waiting impatiently until Dodger appeared, handing him a note with the card attached. He waited a moment, making eye contact with the bird, feeling his mind bend around it.

"This is just between us, Dodger," Aurelius murmured, feeling the Owl enter the Pact. "All right, take this to the Malfoy estate." He sat down upon the balcony then, staring up at the moonlight, a mere shadow sitting in the darkness.


	5. The Standoff

Chapter Five

The Standoff

When Corey sent Cheshire asking them to come as early as possible, Jennifer didn't hesitate, quickly getting the coffee made for Severus and herself and the brought the children down for breakfast and was out the door in record time. By the time they got there, quite a number of excited people were standing around talking, including the local Sheriff, a Muggle named Keepser, and curiously enough Archie Peasegood, Minister from the Accidental Magic office.

"What happened?" Severus asked once they managed to work their way over to the counter. Corey took their lists with a sigh.

"The shop got broken into last night…Muggle-style, although I don't know how one would have gotten past Sirius' magic alarms without help," Corey said in a low voice. "Several rather sensitive potions were taken from stock. Not only that, but when we were taking inventory, I ran into a rather strange discrepancy in a number of my ingredients which coincidentally matched the components that would have been needed for that transfiguration potion at the party."

"How convenient," Severus said.

"Yes, isn't it though?" Corey said angrily. "Someone is trying to set me up."

"I'd definitely think that was an understatement," Jennifer agreed.

"I'm sure this is connected to the resurgence of protests in the Council about this town. In fact, some of them went back into heavy campaigning against it since the party," Corey said in a low tone, gazing over their shoulders at the investigators.

"Corey, you know this town has plenty of support that isn't going to budge because of this, including the Minister of Magic and quite a number of others in the Ministry. I'm sure they all see this is a set up," Jennifer said, gazing over at Arnie who was talking to one of Corey's assistants.

"Either way, I did get broken into, and if they can say that a Muggle could have possibly done it on their own, I'm in trouble," Corey said.

"Does Dumbledore know about this yet?" Severus asked.

"No, do you think we should tell him?" Corey asked.

"Considering how much time and effort he has put into this town, I think he would want to know," Severus nodded. "Excuse me a moment."

"Everything on your end of the counter has been checked already if you need to get anything from the bins," Corey told them, gazing at the list in his hand.

"Alex, could you help your sister pick out a potion kit, please?" Jennifer asked. "And then perhaps the four of you can take some tea over at the table. Try not to get in the officers' ways."

"How typical. The first sign of trouble and they send us for tea," Aurelius said grumpily as he and Andrew headed to the table. "If we're always such an inconvenience, why did they bother having us in the first place?"

"Come on, Aurelius, this is serious," Andrew said. "You know how dangerous potions can be if someone doesn't know what they are. What if a Muggle did get a hold of them? What if they tried to take them all at once and get turned into a blind dragon bewitched into falling in love with toads or something?"

"Then I think they'd be pretty easy to spot, wouldn't they?" Aurelius snickered.

"Poor Corey," Alex said when the girls came over, Alicia's potion kit in hand. "He looks so worried."

"So do Mum and Father," Alicia agreed. "Who do you suppose would have broken into this place?"

"Someone who couldn't afford potions?" Andrew asked.

"Anyone who knew Corey would know if they needed them that badly, he would gladly just give it to them," Alex said. Aurelius rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course, not only is he a vigilante by night but a philanthropist mudlover by day."

"Aurelius. You know we normally look the other way when it comes to you and Corey," Andrew said sternly. "But right now I think you ought to shut your trap."

"And who's going to make me? You?" Aurelius asked.

"Please, let's not fight today," Alicia pleaded. But Alex was distracted by a strange sound and wasn't listening to the argument. Just then, Ederick Thurspire and two others from the Ministry stepped in the door, Ederick with a grim look on his face and a paper in his hand. Rather than straining to hear from the table, the four children quickly found things to browse closer to the counter, trying to find out what was going on.

"Thurspire, I don't care what your report says. I turned the Sensomagic Alarm system on before I went to bed last night," Corey said. "I have perfect recall."

"Was it on this morning when you went to open the shop?" Ederick said.

"No, it didn't appear to be. Whoever broke in must have turned it off," Corey said.

"Then it would have gone off or at least have shown some signs of being tampered with," Ederick said. "The magic alarms weren't affected in any way; not tampered, not stopped, they were just off. Whoever broke in did so with common Muggle tools, and there are no prints of any spells being cast in the building since nine p.m. when you turned out a light. That alarm could not have been turned off except someone from the inside. Does anyone else have a key to the shop? Your clerks?"

"No, just Essie and Dad," Corey said. "Neither of them were at the shop yesterday at all. Essie was tagging the winter Slumber Sheep stock, and Mom and Dad took the family to Diagon Alley." Jennifer nodded in confirmation.

"Well, the break-in didn't happen during the day, did it?" Thurspire pointed out.

"Corey, do you leave any windows open at night?" Severus asked.

"In the attic, but open just enough for mail drops. Cheshire has a cat door…he tends to stay out all night."

"Perhaps someone used a familiar to turn off the alarm, especially if they knew Cheshire's habits and guessed he wouldn't be there to alert you," Severus suggested.

"They still would have had to have pass the back room if they had come in that way, which would have been armed with the alarm until it was shut off," Corey sighed.

"You're not helping," Severus pointed out.

"Sorry, Dad," Corey grimaced.

"Sorry, Corey, no really, I am," Thurspire said when Corey and Severus gave him a look of disbelief. "But as far as we can tell, your word or not, the evidence points to that alarm not getting turned on last night."

"And then some Muggle just _happened_ to pick the particular night that it _happened_ to be off to try and rob the place?" Corey challenged him.

"I'm open to any other suggestions," Thurspire said evenly. "In fact, if I didn't know you better, I'd almost think you might have set yourself up." Jennifer dove between Severus, Corey and Thurspire, hearing joints crack. "If you assault me again, I will have you thrown in jail," he warned Severus.

"Yes, but then I'd have the moment to think back on," Severus reasoned.

"Severus, please! Let's not get into a war with the Ministry," Jennifer pleaded. "Thurspire, we just want this solved as quickly as possible."

"Have you finished compiling the list of items stolen?" Thurspire asked.

"Uh, almost. We still have two more shelves to count," Corey admitted.

"Here, let me help you," Severus said, slipping behind the counter. "For some reason counting skinned, headless gulletworms seems more preferable than having to speak to one right now."

"Your husband is always so charming, I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't want to live with him," Thurspire said sarcastically as they walked off, Jennifer looking at him completely unamused.

"Excuse me," Alex said, stepping up from behind a counter before any of the others could stop her. "Can I ask you something, Deputy Thurspire?"

"Well, I'm rather busy at the moment, as you can see," Thurspire said, waving her off as he attempted to identify a strange sound that seemed to have come from outside, glancing at the Ministry team who seemed to be oblivious to both the noise and Ederick himself.

"When a Muggle robs a drug store, how often do they read the labels?" she asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, don't they normally just take the money and run? Was there any money missing?" Alex asked.

"No, as Mr. Willowby has pointed out, it was in his safe."

"But his safe looks like a safe, even to a Muggle," Alex reasoned. "And that would be equipped its own alarm, wouldn't it? Doesn't it seem odd to you that they wouldn't even try to get in it? That there wouldn't even be a scratch? And isn't it odd that the potions missing are on different shelves, different _full _shelves? Why pick some and not others unless they knew what they were?"

"Miss Snape, I suggest you stay out of Ministry business. There's nothing you can say that we haven't already thought of. And as you can see the contents of the bottles are perfectly labeled pointing out their uses, simplistic for wizards of any background. Even a Muggle could understand what something like 'Cures warts' means." Thurspire said.

"But that's exactly my point," Alex said stubbornly. "When you rob a shop, you don't stop to read the labels. There wouldn't have been enough time for a Muggle to read every single one to figure out what they wanted." Thurspire stared at her then glanced over at Jennifer who was nodding approvingly.

"She's a lot like you, you know," Thurspire said, and then glanced at the door where the other kids were gathered by the front window. "And what are you three up to?"

"There's an autobus outside," Andrew said. "Nothing special though. One level. Bunch of tourists."

"A bunch of what?" Arnie said, popping out from behind a shelf.

"Quick! Secure the shop!" Thurspire shouted, casting a disguise spell to put him in Muggle clothes before he ran out. Behind him, the Ministry Enforcers pulled down dark blinds that hadn't been there a moment before, covering all the windows, and switching the sign on the door from 'Open' to 'Closed'. "Since when has this been a tourist stop?" He asked, the kids following behind him curiously.

"Since never," Andrew said.

"First time I've seen it," Alicia agreed.

"I don't think the town is even on the road signs or any maps," Alex added. Jennifer came outside then, popping off disguise spells on the kids and herself. "Mum! The shop sign!"

"Wait! They already saw it!" Thurspire hissed, trying to get Jennifer to put away her wand. The tour group, consisting of what appeared to be mostly little old ladies with a few extremely bored-looking families mixed in were gawking at the tiny town as if it had been the only tiny town they had seen that day, flashing at it with their cameras. "If anyone asks, it's a florist shop that went out of business."

"Right," Jennifer agreed.

"Good mornin'," a copper haired woman said cheerfully, her daughter by her side drinking out of a foam cup. "Do you live here?"

"Oh, just visiting," Thurspire smiled. "Are you lost? Does your driver need directions back to the main road perhaps?"

"Do you even know how to get back to the main road?" Jennifer murmured to him.

"I was hoping you did," Thurspire murmured back. Jennifer shrugged.

"No, but we were wondering how to get to the shore from here?" she asked.

"Sure, you just follow that …"

Jennifer grabbed Alex and drew her to her before Alex could finish what she was saying.

"Oh, it's really not all that accessible here. We're on a bluff, you know, very rocky and all of that," Jennifer finished.

"That's why they call it Witch's Bluff then, I suppose," the copper haired woman said. Thurspire and Jennifer paled noticeably, while the children looked at each other in confusion.

"No, the town's name is Haven's Bluff," Jennifer said. "Wherever did you hear it called that?"

"Why, in the brochure, of course!" The woman said, feeling around. "Oh, dear! I left mine in the bus. Kitty, how about running ahead and getting it for me, and maybe buy me another cup of that nice lemonade, there's a girl. So, can you tell us where's a good place to view the bluff from here?"

"Someone's selling lemonade?" Andrew asked hopefully.

"Yes, the little girl by the bus, such a darling little thing! I bet she's glad we happened by today, eh?" the woman laughed, looking over at small lemonade stand. But the little girl wasn't there. "Now, where did she go?"

It was then that Jennifer came to the horrifying conclusion that something about the mysterious girl and the lemonade stand was altogether wrong, but before it had time to sink in the woman began to look rigid, growing taller and taller until at last Jennifer and Thurspire found themselves looking at the trunk of an oak tree.

"Craters!" Jennifer said as Thurspire ran for the shop, calling his men out. "Children, get inside, now!" She turned once more to see a young boy suddenly turn into a man, while beside him an old woman found that she could dance Russian ballet with perfection. Reluctantly, the four Snapes went inside, but the blind on one side of the shop was pulled up and their faces became glued to the window.

"Round them up as quickly as possible! Make sure we get everyone who was on that bus!" Arnie barked at the others. Jennifer fumbled for her potion wallet, slipping out a phial, which she promptly poured over the base of the tree. The liquid seeped up its length, and a moment later the woman was standing there again, crying hysterically.

"It'll be all right, I'm sure it was just a dizzy spell," Jennifer improvised helplessly, putting an arm around her and taking her to sit with a group of others that the Ministry had cured of the tainted lemonade, many of them shaking like a leaf or complaining that the brochure said nothing about cheesy publicity stunts. "It's just the heat, you're not used to the air here is all. Relax, we'll get you some water," Jennifer said.

"Thanks for the help, Jennifer," Thurspire said, waving the rest of the Ministry folks with victims over to the group. "You'd better go in so we can finish cleaning this up. Everything's fine now, we got it."

"Clean it up?" Jennifer repeated and then turned to stare at Thurspire, reading his face.

"Please. Inside, Jennifer, I don't want to disturb you," Thurspire insisted, waving his wand towards the shop.

"You're going to Obliviate them?"

"We are going to professionally and effectively adjust the memory so that this incident doesn't disturb them, yes," Thurspire admitted. Jennifer stood up slowly and smiled thinly.

"Over my dead body you are," Jennifer said, the thin smile becoming strangely cold.

"Jennifer," Thurspire said warningly, glancing at Arnie. "Come away from the tourists, please." As Arnie slowly began to get out his wand, Jennifer caught sight of it from the corner of her eye. Immediately slipping her wand out of her sleeve, she blasted it out of his hand. A split second later it was in her left hand and waving dangerously at the Ministry workers beside her while her normal wand was pointed at Thurspire's head.

"Back off," Jennifer said in an even voice, her left-hand wand gesturing the Ministry positioned to the side of her towards where the rest of the Enforcers were standing. "Move over there now, or you'll be looking for Thurspire's head for months!"

"Do as she says," Arnie told them. "I think she's serious."

"Back off, Thurspire! I'm not telling you again!" Jennifer shouted and reluctantly he stepped back to join the rest of the Ministry wizards. "Stay behind me. I'm not going to let them harm you," she told the Muggles in a much gentler tone.

"Jennifer, we were not going to harm them," Thurspire said.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "You have no idea what you're doing, or of what harm that spell actually does to them, or to anyone!"

"Jennifer, I realize you're upset. But do you realize what you're doing? You are threatening members of the Ministry of Magic who are trying to do their jobs. There will be a tribunal over this for sure if you don't listen to me and surrender now," Thurspire said.

"He's right, Jennifer," Arnie said calmly. "Please, as a friend, listen to him."

"No, you are going to listen to me," Jennifer said. "Because if all of you don't put your wands on the ground now, so help me by all that's sacred I will pierce you with a shriek that will rip the eardrums out of your head and leave your ghosts deaf forever!"

"I think she's serious," Arnie said again.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Jennifer jumped a bit at the sound of Severus' voice as a Ministry Enforcer came flying out of the door of the shop, his wand quickly snatched up by her husband as he came to join her.

"Snape! Talk some sense into her, man! It's not worth what's going to happen to you both if this goes any further!" Thurspire told him as he passed them.

"So much for not going to the war with the Ministry," Severus said, ignoring Thurspire as he took his place beside her, turning so he could see behind her as well.

"I changed my mind," Jennifer murmured to him. "Thurspire, I don't want to kill any of you, but I will if that's what it's going to take to end this. Put your wands down. Now!"

Just then there was a loud pop as someone Apparated in near the bus. Severus immediately turned his wand to the direction of the sound; relaxing slightly to see a very surprised Albus Dumbledore looking between the two groups thoughtfully.

"I suppose a briefing to the standoff would be out of the question?" Dumbledore said, looking thoughtfully over the frightened but attentive group of tourists watching the exchange.

"My guess would be that Thurspire attempted to cast the Obliviation Charm," Severus said casually but still keeping his guard.

"Ah," Dumbledore said. "I suppose I'm over here then," he said, stepping over to where Severus and Jennifer were as Thurspire's face turned from resolve to horror. "Ederick, I would suggest that you do whatever it is that Jennifer's demanded you should do quite expeditiously. I really don't want to spend my entire day scraping corpses off this otherwise picturesque street corner. Whatever it is that she's told you is going to happen if you do not do as she says, I quite imagine will happen if you don't."

Thurspire gazed steadily at Jennifer then, sizing her up like a rival in a high stakes poker game. Finally he flipped over his wand and put it down, the rest of the Ministry officers who hadn't done so yet following suit.

"Could you gather their wands, Severus?" Jennifer asked. Without question, Severus waved his wand at them and they came over to him like a magnet, quickly gathering them up. "Watch them a moment," she murmured to him and then turned back to the tourists, stepping up with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so very sorry for the inconvenience! Please, everything's going to be all right," Jennifer said, getting their attention. "I'm afraid this town was being used by the military to test new hallucinogens, and we of the ah…non-military protection agency… have been in the middle of a sting operation to bust them for their crude, cruel and unreliable practices," Jennifer said, glaring at the Ministry to make sure they knew she meant that last part. "I hope that I didn't frighten you with my um…" she glanced at her wand thoughtfully.

"Laser stick?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Yes, laser stick! Now, um, why don't we go to the local church so you can relax and recover a bit?"

"A government conspiracy," said the boy who had been an adult a few moments before. "I knew it."

"Jennifer, let me take care of this for you. I'm sure Pachem and I can handle it," Dumbledore said. "Besides, I do believe you have another matter to attend to now."

"Yes," Jennifer agreed solemnly. "Thank you," she added, receiving a smile in return.

She waited until they were well out of sight, turning back to where Severus was standing. She took a few deep breaths to give Dumbledore a little more time to get the tourists away. Finally she glanced at the door of the shop where Corey stood nodding to her and then flipped her wand over, holding it out to Thurspire with the handle towards him in surrender. Severus immediately did the same, dropping all the wands he was holding with the same calm look on his face that she had.

"This really wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done, Jennifer," Thurspire said, as she held out her wrists obediently when he got out the cuffs.

"Perhaps not," Jennifer said. "But at least I'm going to be able to live with myself in the morning."

"Just don't be surprised when you don't wake up in your own bed," Thurspire said with a cold smile.

"By the way, Corey?" Severus said, glancing up questioningly.

"Take care of the kids, got it," Corey nodded. "Assuming I'm not next." He glanced back in to where the four Snapes were sitting on the windowsill, every one of them looking stunned at just what happened.

"What's going to happen to them now?" Alicia asked quietly.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll work out," Corey said casually. "They used to do stuff like this all the time."


	6. With and Without Contest

Chapter Six

With and Without Contest

Jennifer woke up and stretched from where she lay on the cot, the light catching on the wall where she had pinned up copies of the _London Times_ and the _Daily Prophet_ over the past week and a half. The _Times_ especially seemed more comical and yet grimmer to her with tourists reporting of beautiful women in secret organizations freeing them from government terrorism practices. _The Daily Prophet_, at least, took a closer look at the true problem at hand… that is, it did after the novelty of the two Professors in jail pending a hearing had worn off. The true problem was what had kept Jennifer monitoring the papers like a hawk every single day; what was the fate of the town going to be, now that it had turned into a political nightmare?

Reaching over to the rickety stand she grabbed her yellow pocket mirror and then walked across the Tower cell and over to the bars, opening it. But this time, she wasn't interested in looking at herself to see what she was thinking. Instead, she saw the image of Severus Snape where he stood in the next cell.

"Thought you would sleep all day, did you?" Severus said.

"Sorry, good morning. Have you been awake long?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. I don't suppose you have my coffee ready?" Severus asked.

"Once we get out of here I swear I'll make you coffee every day for the rest of the year. I owe you at least that much considering what you've gone through because of this," Jennifer sighed.

"Let's not go over that again. You didn't ask me to step in, and I've told you before not to feel obligated for other people's decisions. Besides, we've only a few more days left of this if Draco is correct and I believe he is. They're not likely to hold us after the hearing. We will be a bit late for work, of course."

"Don't remind me. Trying to get all my pre-term potion making done in just a week is going to be harried at best," Jennifer said.

"Oh, I have a feeling you may be able to find a way to bribe another professor into helping you get done in time," Severus said with a wicked smile.

"Oh really? What sort of bribery did you have in mind?" Jennifer asked, leaning on the bars.

"Well, I'm sure you can think of something. I hear you're supposed to be very clever… for a Potions Master."

"Severus Snape! You are so lucky that I can't get to you right now for that comment!" Jennifer said, chuckling in spite of herself.

"What is going on here?"

Jennifer quickly snapped her mirror shut and back through the bars out of reach as Thurspire strode in, looking between them with annoyance. Beside them stood Draco Malfoy and Sergeant Tibbs who looked after the holding block.

"Well, well, well, Deputy Minister Thurspire," Severus said in a less than respectful tone. "How nice of you to visit. What took you so long? I expected you would have been up here to gloat the very same night."

"I have been busy investigating your town's illegal magic practices," Thurspire said. "Whose bright idea was it to put them in adjacent cells? And who was the idiot who allowed them to have mirrors?" he snarled. "Don't you know how many spells can be cast without wands using just a hand mirror?" The jailer cleared his throat.

"Minister Weasley was the id…er, the person who authorized it, sir. Along with the open windows at the ends of the hall," Tibbs said. "He thought it'd make things a bit more comfortable for Professor Craw, considering."

"I don't believe it. We send them to jail for disrupting Ministry visits and he sends them on vacation!" Thurspire growls. "What's next, gourmet meals?"

"Conjugal visits?" Severus suggested. Thurspire glared at him.

"Sorry, Severus, that only applies to long-term sentences," Draco said, managing to keep a straight face.

"Oh, well. Perhaps next time around then," Severus said sounding disappointed. Jennifer laughed openly at that, Thurspire looking even more furious than before.

"Good morning!" They all looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the hall with a tray in hand, smiling warmly. "I've brought your breakfast."

"They don't eat in the mess hall?" Thurspire said.

"What? Like common criminals?" Tibbs said with surprise.

"Let's see, eggs benedict, that would be yours I think Severus…and froutalia for the witch of the house," Dumbledore said, the bars parting to make way for the trays. Thurspire gaped openly in disbelief. "Oh, and a special treat… a late birthday present from me, Jennifer. Anna had to go to the States this morning so I had her send back some fresh coffee, a la Kingler's, of course."

"Brilliant! Dumbledore, you're a godsend!" Jennifer said enthusiastically as she accepted the cup.

"Yes, I know. Severus, for you?" he said, handing him another cup.

"That is it!" Thurspire growled in fury. "I'm issuing a complaint to Ministers Brown and Weasley!" he declared, stomping out of the room.

"I hope you haven't replaced us yet, have you, Professor?" Severus asked.

"No, although…" Dumbledore paused a moment, as if changing his mind about what he was going to say. "I will be very glad to have you both back out and in Hogwarts again."

"Were they very hard on you, Professor? I mean, for sticking up for me back there?" Jennifer asked.

"Do not worry, Jennifer," Dumbledore said. "I was more than happy to admit to being involved in the rescue, and a guilty plea and a fine is nothing compared to what issues this has brought back to the surface. Many of the Council are taking a very hard look now at their decision to allow the Obliviation Curse. And I am not the only one out there who will be sympathetic to what you did. Also, I spoke to Corey yesterday after Anna came to pick them up, and he and the other children are proud of what you did as well."

"How is Corey? I assume the Ministry still hasn't allowed him to reopen?" Severus asked.

"Yes, please, what can you tell us about what's going on in town? The papers have been anything but encouraging. They all seem to think the Ministry wants to shut Corey's shop down permanently," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer, have you been reading the _Times_ as well? Ah, yes, I see that you have," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I would like to give you both a more positive view than what you've been given so far, really I would. But the fact is that the incident has had very long reaching effects in both Muggle and non-Muggle worlds. A great many people are frightened and upset, and if the Council were called today to decide the matter of whether or not to continue allowing the open community…I'm afraid that fear would dramatically alter the vote."

"But Albus, it wasn't Corey's fault! He was set up! What about that girl with the lemonade, the one all the Muggles swear they saw but no one knew who it was?" Jennifer asked.

"And considering there was a little girl involved in the party incident early in the year," Severus agreed. "Don't they think that's a little bit curious?"

"Not to mention the idea of a Muggle stealing specific potions. I mean even if it was a Muggle, or a squib, it means they couldn't have acted alone."

"And what about that phony brochure announcing 'Witch's' Bluff as a tourist destination, when the town hadn't used that name in decades? Even Thurspire can't be that much of an idiot." Severus said.

"Yes, yes, I agree with both of you, of course," Dumbledore assured them. "However, it doesn't answer the Council's question about whether or not some similar incident might have happened on its own. What if some group of unsuspecting Muggles did stumble in the town, and then stumble in the shop? Could the outcome have been the same?"

"Maybe," Jennifer admitted. "But accidental magic happens in front of Muggles all the time, everywhere, and we deal with it as it comes up! Why can't we just deal with this then? I don't want this one single incident to destroy what everyone in that town has fought so hard for these last ten years; a chance to live together without anyone having to hide anything."

"Oh, Jennifer, I know," Dumbledore said softly. "And I don't want to see it either. But I want you to promise me that whatever happens next, you don't blame yourselves for it. Let the guilt work its way on those truly responsible; don't let it consume you as well. You did what you had to, as you always have done. Remember that," he said, making eye contact with both of them. "Now I must be getting back to the school. Quite a bit to do there, don't you know. I'll see you after the hearing," he added as he walked away. Draco, who had been standing back listening thoughtfully to Dumbledore took a few steps closer.

"I don't like how he said that," Jennifer said softly. "It certainly didn't sound like his normal 'everything's going to be all right' speech."

"Yes, I believe that translated to 'brace yourselves,'" Severus agreed somberly. "Corey is going to lose the shop."

"Oh, Severus," Jennifer said aggrieved. "He's going to be so heartbroken."

"So, Counselor, since you're all we've got, what's your advice?" Severus asked, leaning on the bars.

"Well, don't say it like that," Draco said indignantly. "It is not my fault that Vallid's tied up in the Baylor-Longbottom case. But, I have a feeling she'd agree with me on this one. You've really got only one plea open to you."

* * *

"Jennifer Craw Snape," Magistrate Muse said, glancing over at the podium where she stood, the room seeming strangely dark to her as she stepped up. "You have been accused by the Ministry of Assaulting a Ministry officer with a disarm spell, illegal possession of a Ministry officer's wand, twelve counts of threatening a Ministry official with a death curse, and willful obstruction of the Ministry's attempts to carry out their duties. How do you plead?"

"No contest, sir," Jennifer said. A murmur erupted in the crowd behind them, only to be silenced by a single look in their direction from the head Magistrate.

"Severus Snape," Muse said, glancing at the figure beside her. "You have been accused by the Ministry of Assaulting a Ministry officer with a disarm spell, eleven counts of illegal possession of a Ministry officer's wand, and an accessory to willful obstruction of the Ministry's attempts to carry out their duties. How do you plead?"

"No contest, sir," Severus said expressionlessly.

"Very well," Muse nodded solemnly. "Since you have both pleaded no contest, I assume you're aware that in the absence of a trial that I have the right to decide your punishment," he said, the two of them nodding and answering in agreement. "I don't think I need to tell either of you that there will be heavy fines involved in both possession and obstruction charges, and of course assaulting an officer is mandatory jail time, as you know. However, I have been informed that you have been awaiting sentencing in the Tower, so as far as I am concerned your time is served. Jennifer Craw Snape, I still need to address the matter of the death threats upon Ministry officers. Do you understand the seriousness of this charge against you?"

"Yes, Magistrate," Jennifer said softly.

"Such actions do not befit a member of the Wizard Council, nor in fact one who serves the public by teaching our children, although I'll let the board contend with that. But I cannot consciously allow you to continue to serve when you have done such a disservice by intentionally disrespecting not only the law but also the officers appointed to carry them out. You are therefore suspended from the Council of Wizards pending their vote on whether or not you should be allowed to continue that service, and a fine equal to the amount had you actually cast the spell will be added to your totals. Furthermore, I should inform you that upon reviewing the totality of the events leading up to these charges, the court is going to recommend to the Council of Wizards that the charter allowing the town of Haven's Bluff to function as an open mixed community be remanded, and that the town be fully restored to a Muggle community, as it had been before the magical contamination."

"What? But that would mean we'd all get evicted!" Jennifer said as a wave of pure horror went through her.

"That is for the Council to decide, Mrs. Snape," the Magistrate reminded her gently. "And one that due to your actions against the state, you will not be able to defend first hand. This hearing is now closed."

Jennifer found herself stuck to the podium as everyone began to talk behind him, the rest of her unwilling to move as this newly formed fear took hold of her mind. Charter remanded? Possibly evicted? Lose her house? Memories flashed before her then… the day she had first saw Corey…those endless summers turning the weed choked garden into a bounty of herbs…the addition of the second floor to accommodate their plans for a family and watching them get filled…her children grew up in that house, and every holiday had been spent there, cherished there, growing and changing as they grew and changed like a living breathing member of the family.

She was still thinking about it when Severus led her back, quietly gathering their trunks while Jennifer stood for a long time wandering about the house and then finally outside, standing in front of the tall maple tree where all five of her children had climbed in their youth.

"Everything is ready to go," Severus said, stepping up behind her.

"Strange, but you know there are times I can still see Corey sitting up there," Jennifer said distantly, folding her arms. "That first summer I stayed here. Do you remember?"

"Yes, and then you proceeded to get us both in quite a bit of trouble with Dumbledore and the board because of him," Severus mused. "Some things never change."

"You're always reaching out to keep me from drowning myself and I'm always pulling you in with me," Jennifer snorted.

"Yes, well, good thing I finally learned how to swim then," Severus said, putting his arms around her. "How I've been longing to do that the last two weeks," he murmured.

"Oh, Severus," Jennifer sighed, letting him draw her nearer, leaning into him. "What a mess we're in. What are we going to tell the children?"

"There's no reason to tell them anything yet," he said. "The Council doesn't meet until the end of October, and a lot can happen before then. You know as well as I do that Dumbledore is already organizing wizards in support of this town. He's not about to give up yet, and neither should you."

"I'm not giving up. I'm only frightened," Jennifer sighed, turning her head to look at the cottage. "We've spent every holiday here since we were married. We spent most of our first honeymoon here. And what about Essie? Are they going to move them out of the farm too? That was she and Corey's parents farm, Severus, what is that going to do to them?"

"I suggest we not waste our time worrying about things that only may happen and work instead on ways to prevent them," Severus said. "And really, the best place to do that right now isn't here, but at the place you actually call home," he said, lifting her chin. "Are you ready to go home now?"

Taking one last look at the tree and then back at the cottage, Jennifer finally nodded, managing a weak smile. It was time to head for Hogwarts, and not a moment too soon.

* * *

Severus dropped off the last of his class plans and hurried down the back stairs, slipping on his gloves and whipping off his cloak, tossing it onto the back table of the Potions Lab as he entered.

"Here I am. How can I help?" Severus said, gliding over to where Jennifer stood nearly buried in a sea of bubbling cauldrons.

"Thank goodness, I'm at wit's end and we are so out of time," Jennifer said, waving a wand a set of quills and parchment floating in air, dictating her words. "Scratch that last sentence and hold for a moment, please," she told them, putting her wand down again. "Could you bottle that first row of cauldrons for me?" She turned to check the temperature on another one before adding a skinned but otherwise whole dead toad to the mixture. Severus in the meantime was staring at the bright color of the first cauldron puzzledly, glancing at one of the bottles and reading it.

"Dr. P. L. Seabow's All-Purpose Cure for all Ailments? What on earth is that?"

"Oh, that, I made it up. It's flavored corn syrup and red dye," Jennifer explained, Severus giving her a bewildered expression. "I got a note from one of the first year's doctors warning Sagittari, Pomfrey and myself that we've got a hypochondriac on route tomorrow, and a very convincing one; he has a full range of psychosomatic allergies. I'm not allowed to give him any real potions unless I'm sure he's dying, but I figured I'd make a bunch of these up in case he insists."

"I can't believe you wasted a cauldron on this, not to mention your time," Severus said disapprovingly, bottling it anyway.

"What's one more cauldron in this mess?" Jennifer said exasperation, stepping over one to test different one, her finger turning blue the moment she stuck it in. "Well, this one's about ready."

"Nonsense, hardly purple enough. It needs another hour," Severus scowled at her, moving on to the next set.

"Easy for you to say. How am I ever going to get these done by tomorrow?" Jennifer said exasperated.

"Have any Wakeful Doses made up yet?" Severus suggested. Just then there was a knock on the door, and the two of them saw Minerva McGonagall standing in the doorway with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Jennifer, your syllabi? Test schedules?"

"I'm working on it, Minerva," Jennifer assured her with exasperation, glancing back at the parchments still floating in air.

"Well, don't forget we have a pre term staff meeting tonight. A _mandatory_ staff meeting," Minerva added. Jennifer and Severus both looked at her with surprise.

"But Minerva! Look at this place, how can I possibly get everything I'm working on bottled in time?" Jennifer said.

"Use the Freeze Frame if you have to, Jennifer, but you both must attend this meeting," Minerva insisted, glancing over at Severus. "There are some things happening in the school that the two of you should know about, and since you couldn't make your normal chat with Dumbledore, you really need to come."

"What sort of things, Minerva?" Severus said, suddenly concerned, but Minerva quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry, but I promised Dumbledore to let him tell you himself," Minerva said. "See you at the meeting," she added with a quick look back before heading down the hall. Severus immediately turned to Jennifer only to notice her face had drained of all color, immersed with grief.

"Well? What is it?" Severus demanded.

"Severus," Jennifer said slowly, looking up from where her eyes had been fixed on the empty doorway. "I think she's leaving."

The two of them hurried into the staff room only a handful of minutes late, the rest of the faculty looking up and giving them a smile with those standing stepping aside so that they could take the two end seats at the table.

"Now, I know there is probably going to be a bit of alarm from some of the parents over this change in policy, but if it comes up, just reassure them that no student will be allowed in the Dark Forest without direct teacher supervision at any time and that occurrences of this will be strictly enforced," Dumbledore said. "In all truth, you know as well as I do we've been doing this for years, under the table," he added mischievously. "But that is one of the reasons I decided it was best to change the policy. When a rule is broken constantly it no longer has any reasonable validity to exist. So, I see we're all here now," he glanced over at Severus and Jennifer, who looked slightly apologetic for their tardiness. "Professor Snape, how is the OWL/NEWT project going?"

"I've been getting updates and suggestions from all the teachers involved over the summer," Severus said, "And I'll be having a meeting with my team after we've all settled back into routine. With any luck, if we stay on deadline we'll be able to present our list of recommendations at the January board meeting."

"Yes, well, don't push yourself too hard. If it looks like it will take longer feel free to amend it," he advised. "Especially don't neglect your research into your Flux Effect project, that is important too… providing neither interferes with your work or home life, of course," he amended, Severus looking rather uncomfortable. It was rather personal advice, and he was aware that quite a number of the faculty was looking at him. "I think it's going to be a busy year for you, Severus. And you're not the only one," he said, folding her hands and looking at them for a moment before glancing around.

"I'd like to take a moment here to apologize in advance to those of you that I had not had the opportunity to tell you about this individually, and please forgive Minerva for not mentioning as well, for I had asked her not to," Dumbledore said, glancing at her. She smiled back at him encouragingly. "And I would like for you to keep in mind that the matter I'm about to address is knowledge for the staff only, so try not to let it slip out. Minerva and I had a rather long talk at the end of the year, and she has decided that this year will be her last year teaching at Hogwarts. She has decided to move on and polish off some old ambitions, and I fully support her decision. The school has greatly benefited from her leadership over the years, as have we all, and I for one am going to miss her greatly.

"But, as you know, life at the school does go on, and so must we. And because of the amount of work that is involved in doing the job that Minerva has made appear so effortless over the years, there was need to go ahead and have the board approve a replacement who can spend this last year with her learning the ropes as it were. But I have no doubt that the person who has agreed to take on that responsibility and fill those shoes will not only do so with complete brilliance and efficiency, but also with unmistakable personal flare. With that, I would like to congratulate the Professor who will be taking the Deputy Headmaster position at the end of the year; Hermione Granger Weasley."

Jennifer felt a lump in her throat and a sharp pain go through her then as everyone began to clap, barely bringing herself to do so as she glanced over to see Severus own stunned face, his pallid masked expression hiding his disappointment. How could Dumbledore do this to him? Anger swelled up within her and she couldn't make out what Dumbledore was saying at that, so furious for the choice that she could barely keep herself from walking out of the room. After everything he did, after everything that had happened last year. Minerva and Hermione were passing them both worried glances, and Jennifer forced a smile on her face when she noticed. It wasn't either of them she was mad at. It hadn't been their decision. As the meeting began to break up, Severus quickly let Jennifer know he would meet her back of the lab and was the first one out of the room, leaving Jennifer to fume. Her eyes were piercing through Dumbledore who apparently didn't notice, cleaning his glasses before turning with a warm smile to Hermione and Minerva, talking to them quietly.

But Jennifer wasn't about to let this go without saying something. Lingering by the back door, she waited until Dumbledore came out and intercepted him, Dumbledore not the slightest bit surprised that she was there.

"Might I have a word or two, Albus?" Jennifer said.

"Actually, I do have quite a bit of work to do before tomorrow and so do you from what I understand," Dumbledore pointed out, heading towards the back stairs.

"I don't care. I'm not letting you get by without explaining to me why you did this," Jennifer said.

"Did? What did I do?" Dumbledore asked thoughtfully.

"Don't give me that, you know exactly what I mean," Jennifer said angrily, following behind him. "I'm talking about your appointing Hermione to Deputy Headmaster."

"Ah, yes that," Dumbledore said, pausing a moment in the stairwell to look at her. "I would have preferred of course to have informed you both earlier, but under the circumstances, well, it just wasn't possible. And I am sorry. You were considered for the position, and seriously too, but I really think you truly shine the most in the classroom. To be honest, you really don't have the temperament to become an administrator."

"I'm not here because of me!" Jennifer said with exasperation. "I wouldn't have wanted it even if you had asked. But I can't believe you passed Severus up after everything he's done for you, especially after last year! He's been at your side and loyal to you and this school since the night you dragged him out of there, and he's done nothing but make sacrifices since. He's been your left hand man since before I even came to school, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"More than you realize, Jennifer," Dumbledore said quietly. "And yes, it is true, as Minerva's been my right hand all these years, Severus has undoubtedly been my left, a position just as important in many ways as the other, and that is where I need him to stay. Do not think the appointment was made lightly. I did what I had to for the good of the school. Severus has no more the temperament for that job than you do. All you have to do is walk in when he's teaching to learn that," he added. "And think of this, Jennifer. Even if I had allowed my personal feelings and loyalties get in the way of my judgment and suggested to the board to appoint him to the position, do you think a board, the majority of which now, by the way, remember him solely as students sitting in his class," he said, nodding when he saw her face register that, "do you truly think they would have gone with my recommendation?"

"I bet every single one of them came out of this school knowing the material," Jennifer murmured.

"Oh, I don't mean to imply in any way that I think Severus is a bad teacher, Jennifer. And in some cases, especially when handling student affairs on a one to one basis, he's probably the most brilliant teacher in the school. But he also doesn't truly inspire them to do better than what he asks for either. Well, there have been exceptions of course, but I think you understand what I mean. And most importantly, I need a Deputy Headmaster that can keep the momentum going in the school in a way that doesn't overwork, overstress or cause the person taking the job to sacrifice their personal and family needs to do so. Now tell me, Jennifer, could Severus do that?" Jennifer sighed and shook her head slowly.

"No," she said softly.

"No," Dumbledore agreed gently, putting a hand on her arm. "And I have cared for Severus too long to allow him to drag down everything he has fought for, especially when we have someone here who can handle the job and her responsibilities at home without having to make the sacrifices he would. And, I know it is more than about the position that's bothering you, Jennifer. For even before you knew him, Severus was instrumental in the events that brought down the downfall of Voldemort and many of his followers…in fact he's been instrumental in nearly every trial that's plagued this school since he became a teacher."

"He deserves more recognition than he's gotten," Jennifer nodded. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Really, Jennifer, as long as he gets that recognition from you, I doubt he cares all that much."

"And you, Albus," Jennifer insisted. "He's seen you like a father ever since his parents died."

"I know," Dumbledore said. "Why do you think I have not ever fought with him about calling me Professor all of this while? Some day I will have to break him of the habit, though," he mused. "Perhaps over a cup of cocoa," he added, heading up the stairs.

Jennifer merely stood at the landing watching him as each step brought him to the next floor of the castle, higher and higher up the stairwell until she could no longer see him. Letting out a long sigh, she swung around the banister and down the stairs, heading to the lab and got straight to work alongside Severus, neither being asked nor commenting on where she had been or what she had been doing.


	7. The Final Sorting

Chapter Seven

The Final Sorting

It had been Anna and Sirius who had taken the children in hand the last week before school started, and they had more than their hands full getting six children to the train the morning that the Hogwarts Express was due to leave the station. Fortunately, three of them had made this trip before and helped the others with their bags, while Anna and Sirius found themselves talking about her first train ride, when the train actually flew. Alex had her ears straining to hear the story over the crowd and the cawing and croaking of the familiars, while Zoë and Zack, who had heard it before, merely went about their business, handing their bags to Andrew who handed them to baggage. Aurelius was distracted, glancing around at the crowd as the last of the bags were put away, and after giving a hand up to Alicia to get on board he actively began to look for his friends.

"I can't believe it! I can't believe we're finally here!" Alicia said as they started looking in the compartments.

"Ah, here's my stop," Aurelius said when he saw Stock and Heph sitting with a girl he recognized as Heph's sister.

"You're not sitting with us?" Alicia said with disappointment.

"There are six of us now… you don't expect us to all sit with you?" Aurelius asked. "I'll see you at the table," he said, pushing his way in.

"See her at _our _table, you mean," Alex said with annoyance. As they headed further down, the door opened again and Heph's sister appeared with an "Ow!" rubbing her arm and glaring as the door shut behind her.

"How rude!" the girl said.

"Look, here's Mandria!" Alex said, watching as Mandria laid out on one side while having her Owl cage blocking as much as the other side as possible.

"There you are!" Mandria said with relief, giving Alex a hug. "I've been having a hard time keeping this space open."

"Where's Rose? Is she here yet?" Alex asked coming in, Alicia following behind her.

"Didn't you hear? She's a prefect now. She's up sitting with them," Mandria said, jabbing her thumb backwards. "Coming in?"

"Andrew! Andrew! _C'est vous enfin!_" Halbert said as he pushed his way through to them. "Wow, what's that?" he asked, peering in the cage Zoë was carrying.

"It's a chinchilla. Dad got him from South America," Zoë said. "His name's Dusty."

"And this is Ceo, he's a Northern Goshawk. He's from America too," Zack said.

"Wow," Halbert said again. "Can I pet him? I got a compartment saved down the hall."

"Sure," Zack shrugged.

"Alex, I'm going to go sit with Halbert too, okay?" Andrew said.

"Have fun!" Alex waved, but Alicia looked openly disappointed.

"I had so hoped we could sit together," she admitted.

"That's all right, you can sit with us," Alex said. "Then maybe we can talk Quidditch strategy."

"That's assuming Alicia gets sorted with us," Mandria pointed out. Just then there was a loud sneezing coming from the hall, and the three girls peered out as a small, sickly looking boy passed by them, sneezing all the way.

"She might. She's very smart, and she likes books, don't you, Alicia?"

"Yes, it gives me ideas for paintings," Alicia said, getting her sketchbook out and some stencils.

"So, your parents still won't let you get a familiar?"

"No," Alex said disappointed. "And did you see my cousins? Not only did they both have familiars, but they both had familiars they had to get special approval for. I would be happy for just an owl, or even a cat. Just something I can talk to!"

"Alex, did it ever occur to you that's probably the reason your parents won't get you a familiar?" Mandria said. "They are probably afraid you'll spend all your time talking to it instead of getting any work done."

"Oh come on, I don't spend all that much time talking to familiars, do I, Misty?" She said, looking at the owl. She hooted in response. "Exactly."

"What did she say?" Mandria asked anxiously. Just then they both turned as the sneezing grew louder and louder again and the boy passed by going the other way.

The boy stopped to peer in the room Aurelius' was in, seeing there was an empty seat. Knocking politely, the red nosed boy stuck his head in the door.

"Excuse me, but seeing as you have an empty seat and you don't seem to have any feathered or furry beasts about, can I sit with you?" he asked hopefully, sniffling loudly.

"Get lost you beastly little first year! We don't want whatever it is you got," Stock said distastefully.

"It's allergies. It isn't catching," the boy said.

"You heard him, get lost," Aurelius said irritably. Heph got out his wand then, shutting the door on the boy's head who yelled in pain, backing out and moving on.

"See? That's how you deal with pests," Heph said. "So, what happened next then?"

"Well, that's when my Mum got all weird, barged out and told the Ministry she was going to blow them to kingdom come," Aurelius said, playing with the chain around his neck. "And then Dad joined her, and they both got thrown in jail. Do you believe it? With not one thought about what was going to happen to us because of it! First having to stay with Muggleby while all he wanted to do was snivel about the fate of his shop, and then to suffer the humiliation when the paper arrived the next day announcing they were in jail."

"I'm surprised they didn't get fired for that, I mean, hurting the school's reputation and all," Stock said.

"Didn't I tell you? Dumbledore was there too. He joined their side and took the Muggles away. And then I hear he barely got in trouble for it! But even Dumbledore couldn't even prevent the Ministry from closing the shop. If they have their way, it's going to stay closed," Aurelius said with a smirk. "So much for the perfect son. And them wasting all that money on that equipment too."

"I always said it was always a matter of time before something went wrong in that town," Heph agreed. "Pity to lose that good of an alchemist though." Aurelius glared at him. "Well, I mean, that means going to Witolf's, and he's not getting any younger."

"If he gets any older, he'll probably fall over and turn to dust," Stock sniggered. "I'll just import if it comes to that. But I'm glad you finally got one less thorn in your side, no matter who the mastermind was behind it all."

"Well whoever it was, I owe him now," Aurelius grinned, slipping the chain under his shirt and reaching for his snake's cage. Just then there was a loud sneezing again and the three of them looked up rolling their eyes as the boy passed again. "Why don't that ugly little nose drip get a seat and stop bothering us all?"

"Who would want to sit next to that?" Heph said with distaste, putting his feet up on the empty seat in front of him.

But the boy continued to look, pausing to lean beside the door of the next compartment as another wave of sneezes hit him. At last Alex poked her head out concernedly.

"Are you quite all right? Are you ill?" she asked.

"No, just allergic," the boy sniffled.

"To what?"

"Everything," he said miserably. "Especially animals." Alex pondered, looking behind her. "Mandria, do you think Misty would mind if I had Andrew watch her? So the boy can sit down?"

"Well, all right, but he'd better be careful," Mandria said, worriedly handing the owl's cage over.

"If he isn't I'm sure she'll tell me," Alex assured her, smiling at the boy as she quickly headed out of the compartment. "Have a seat."

"Thank you," the boy said, his words a bit strange through his nose as he sat down, taking out a handkerchief and blowing hard. Mandria grimaced, distracting herself by looking out the window. "I'm Morfinn. Morfinn Bliant."

"Mandria Shea," Mandria said, but didn't offer her hand.

"I'm Alicia Snape," the girl sitting next to him said. "Are you a first year too?"

"Yes," he said. "Alicia Snape? Are you related to the teachers then, that got arrested?"

"Oh, yes, those are my parents," Alicia said sheepishly. "They're out now, they're going to teach this year. Potions and Defense."

"Oh yes. I like Potions," Morfinn said, putting away his handkerchief and getting out a new one from a different pocket. "Too bad they don't do me any good."

"Really?" Alicia asked with surprise. "Why not?"

"It's a chronic condition," Morfinn explained, nodding to Alex as she came back in.

"Morfinn, this is my big sister, Alexandria."

"Hullo."

"Are you feeling any better now?" Alex asked, sitting back down.

"A little. I hope it's not going to be this bad with all the owls and all when we get there," he said miserably.

"Oh, it's much worse, actually," Alex admitted, thinking of all the resident owls. "But on the bright side, it's not so closed in, of course. And we have the best Potions teacher in the world, my Mum."

"Oh, yes, Alicia was telling me that," Morfinn sniffled. "I'll get to know her, I'm sure, very well."

"Only a matter of time now," Alicia said, her voice growing more anxious by the minute. "And then, it'll be my turn," she whispered to herself. "But what if I end up in the wrong one?"

Fussing to get their things together, the students stepped off the train, and as Alicia looked over to try to identify who it was calling the first year's over, she was hugged from behind, first by Alex then by Andrew.

"You'll be all right," Alex assured her, nudging her forward. "See you at the table," she added with a wink.

"You mean you'll see her at _my _table," Andrew said with a grin, waving at her as they headed for the carriages. Morfinn let out a loud sneeze, and Alicia looked over at him.

"Excuse me. It's this damp air," he explained with a sniffle.

"Come on," Alicia said, the two of them falling behind the group of first years, looking at the others shyly. Letting out one last powerful sneeze, a huge shadowed figure suddenly pulled a lantern closer to him, and an 'oooo' went out into the crowd when they saw it was a centaur, his human half draped in a Hogwarts robe as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Step further in, Mr. Bliant, Miss Snape. Follow me to the docks," he told them solemnly.

"He knew who I was," Morfinn said in a whisper, sniffling again. "And he knew you!"

"Of course he knew me," Alicia grinned at him. "He's our family veterinarian. That's Doctor Sagittari."

"That's Doctor Sagittari?" Morfinn said with surprise and consternation. "And he's not even a real doctor?"

"Of course he is," Alicia said. "He just can't practice on centaurs, that's all." But Alicia was soon distracted as they made it to the dock, nearly falling in the lake in her awe of staring over the water at the castle. Gently Sagittari put her in a boat, sitting her next to a thin, brown haired girl. Immediately she reached under her vest and pulled out a sketchbook, determined to catch what she felt on paper as the boats began to launch. The girl beside her watched her thoughtfully, glancing over her shoulder.

"Rather odd sort of thing to keep in one's shirt, isn't it?" she asked.

"I never go anywhere without it," Alicia grinned at her, sketching as quickly as she could. But just then, Morfinn, who was just in front of them, sneezed so hard that he knocked himself off his seat and into her, causing the sketchbook to fly from her hands and over the side. "No!" Alicia cried out, trying to grab it. But the others in the boat pulled her back to keep her from falling in as a large tendril suddenly appeared and dragged the sketchbook down.

"I'm so sorry," Morfinn said apologetically.

"Oh, it's all right, I have six more in my trunk," Alicia said, although her face showed clearly that she missed the one she lost and the work within it. "I just hope it'll get me through until Christmas."

Jennifer and Severus hurried out of their room, running a bit late. They had been up all night getting the rest of Jennifer's work done and had spent the day catching as much sleep as they could. But now it was nearly time for the Sorting Ceremony, so Jennifer opted for them to take the front staircase. Even with the chance of a delay it was closer to the Great Hall, so down the stairs they went, intent on their destination.

It wasn't until the staircase they were on began to move that either of them paused long enough to glance at the paintings, and then both of them looked around with complete shock as they searched the frames. Every one of them was empty.

"Oh no," they both said at once.

"What are the closest paintings to the doors?" Jennifer asked, still a bit astounded by the empty frames.

"The mascot paintings in the entry hall, I'd imagine," Severus said, bursting down the steps the moment they settled into place with Jennifer close behind, cutting through a classroom to get to a shorter route.

But as they came closer, they began to hear the echo of what sounded like a packed Quidditch Stadium right before a game. They turned a corner into the entry way to see Albus Dumbledore himself standing there, calmly looking into the four frames which were now teeming with what appeared to be every awake painting in the building, all fussing and fighting for the right to see. He didn't move when Jennifer and Severus came up, letting them both take in the sight as he had. It was then that Severus began to realize that it was going to be a very long year. Putting Alicia in Hogwarts was like letting a sweet tooth loose in a candy factory.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said at last when the parents had time to ingest the situation. "Quite fascinating." He glanced at them both then before heading towards the doors to the Hall, and Jennifer felt a quick rush of warmth invade her cheeks. Even Severus had a bit more color in his face than usual, passing through the entryway and into the hall, taking their places just as the older students began to arrive.

Down below, the first years were stepping out of the boats. Alicia helped Morfinn out sympathetically as they were instructed by the good centaur to head up the stairs. At the top stood a witch that Alicia recognized at once; Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Transfiguration Professor. Morfinn stared at her agape before finally breaking down into another sneeze, taking out a clean handkerchief from yet another hidden pocket. Alicia began to wonder just how many of those he had, his sneezing and coughing a bit distracting as she tried to hear Professor McGonagall as she explained what was going to happen next.

At last they were moving again and into the castle itself where a large group of images in four paintings began to cheer loudly. Alicia recognized quite a number of the portraits from her journeys through them to find her siblings over the last few years, waving to them cheerfully while in front of them, Minerva rolled her eyes. Could a Snape never make a normal entrance?

As they stepped up to the doors of the Great Hall, the first years gasped as a tall ghost in ragged Hogwarts robes suddenly burst through from the other side, taking them all in before nodding to Alicia and then bowing to Minerva who was looking at him disapprovingly.

"Allow me," insisted Janus Craw, the doors bursting open from his ghostly touch.

It was then that Alicia's anxiety blossomed into terror as she looked down the two rows of students who were leaning a bit to get a better view of the newcomers.

"Come on, Cuz," Zacchius said, backing out of the crowd to get to her and grabbing her arm. Zoë left the girl she was talking to do the same on the other side, dragging Alicia in. "I don't think that Hat's killed anyone yet."

"Of course, there's always a first time," Zoë added with a grin, winking at her brother.

Alicia scanned the gorgeous architecture of the room until her eyes fell upon Dumbledore, who smiled pleasantly back at her. Beside him on his left side sat her parents, her mother looking unusually pale and nervous herself. So much so in fact that Severus reached over and put a hand upon hers as the Hat began to rhyme.

_The Hallowed Houses of Hogwarts have always had four;_

_Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor,_

_So in case you're wondering what lies in store,_

_ My job is to find out which house suits you more._

_Now, there's no perfect fit, but I'll see that you get_

The House you belong most in, and I haven't lost one yet.

_So step to the stool, now, there's no reason to be shy._

_Just because I'm a Hat doesn't mean I'm not a nice guy._

Severus rolled his eyes. Jennifer grinned at him before looking at her daughter, winking at her. It was only then that Alicia began to get some control over her nerves, but her heart was thumping in her chest as the first name was called.

"Zacchius Black!" McGonagall said, her eyes immediately falling on where the three of them stood in the back.

"Break a leg, Zack," Zoë grinned at him.

"That'd put a damper on this Sorting thing, wouldn't it?" he whispered back, but then moved up to the stool. He grinned at his sister knowingly as the Hat got put to his head, mouthing the house name as the Hat spoke it out loud.

_"Gryffindor!"_

He hopped off then as the Gryffindors began to cheer, bowing deeply at everyone before going to take his seat next to Andrew and Halbert who both shook his hand. Behind them, his somber uncle look much less than thrilled at the quick outcome, but reluctantly clapped when Jennifer gave him a jab in the arm. Zoë stepped up next before McGonagall even had a chance to call her name, grinning widely at her brother. And just as before, as the Hat touched her forehead, she mouthed the house name 'Gryffindor' as surely as the Hat called it. Hopping off the seat she curtsied almost mockingly at the applause before running to take her place.

"Peachy," Severus murmured with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Jennifer couldn't help but grin at that, Dumbledore giving him the same amused look from his other side.

Morfinn was the next to be Sorted. He stepped up to the stool, holding his red nose as if to keep it in check. But from the moment McGonagall put it on his head be went into a full fledged sneezing attack, the Hat having to pull up its brim to keep from being a victim to it.

_ "Sniffle…er…Hufflepuff!"_

Over at the Slytherin table, several of them laughed, mimicking the sneezing and the hat as Morfinn went over to the one table actually cheering for them, although the girl next to him did ask him to move down a place. Will Cardiff headed to Ravenclaw next, a rather good looking boy with kind eyes, and then Juliet Farr went to Slytherin, a proud smile coming over her as she stepped over and took her place.

"Phoebe Grey," Minerva called next, and Alicia recognized the girl she had sat beside on the boat. Oh, that was Heph's sister, of course, she realized, the girl grinning out into the crowd as she sat on the stool. It had taken the Hat a bit longer this time, its creases looking much like it was mulling things over.

_"Hufflepuff!"_ it said at last. She glanced over at where her brother sat, and then smiled triumphantly when he looked positively mortified, heading over to her table.

"I don't believe it! I can't believe she would do this to me!" Heph said, covering his face.

"Time to disown her," Stock said.

"How's it feel to be the brother of a Snifflepuff?" Aurelius smirked at him.

"Maybe my bat hit her head just a little bit too hard last time," Heph mused.

Yvonne Richards went to Gryffindor, and on through Shafali Singh; her destination Ravenclaw. And it was then that Alicia realized that she had to be soon. In fact, only four other students waited beside her then.

"Alicia Corsiva Snape," Minerva said, a smile playing on her face as she nodded to the girl in front of her. Another wave of panic went through her. The other students rooted her on encouragingly, and her eyes met her parents' eyes briefly before turning around and sitting on the stool, searching the crowd for her siblings. Just as she found Aurelius in the crowd, the hat was placed on her head.

Jennifer held her breath then, the tension building as the hat considered for a moment.

_ "Gryf…no…"_ the Hat said out loud, suddenly changing its mind. Jennifer and Severus glanced at each other.

_"Rav…no…" _Jennifer's heart fell, disappointed, but it was obvious that the Hat was having a terrible time figuring out where to put her.

_ "Sly…now just one minute here!" _ it finally protested, then fell into a silence that lasted a long time. The longest, in fact, that Jennifer or Severus ever remembered.

_ Now listen here girl, have you got moths under your rim? _ The Hat asked Alicia irritably. _You were happy with each choice as I made it and then protested every one. Do you mind telling me what the problem is?_

_ I don't expect a Hat would understand,_ Alicia thought miserably.

I'm sure you wouldn't expect much from me, but see here, girl, I see better than you do. Your siblings all want you in their houses, I expect, but you don't want to choose between them. To join one is to slight the others, is that it?

_ Yes, although I would like to be with my cousins. But Alex and Aurelius would be hurt if I wasn't in theirs…_

_ Now look here, girl. This isn't about them; it's about what's best for you. And from what I'm learning now I'm thinking you've grown awfully dependent on what they want when it comes to deciding that. But I'm not a shrink, so it's time you get off your duff, be it for good or ill, you're now in-_

_ "Hufflepuff!"_

It was true that all three of her siblings looked extremely disappointed, all reluctantly clapping, and Aurelius trying his best to keep from sinking under the table. But the roar from the Hufflepuff table was so deafening when they realized they had gotten the Quidditch catch of the year that Alicia couldn't help but to smile a bit, coming down to sit by Morfinn and receive a very warm welcome from everyone sitting there.

"So how's it feel to have a sister in Snifflepuff?" Heph asked Aurelius. Aurelius pushed him off his seat.

"Professor Dumbledore," Pomona Sprout called out from the other side of Jennifer over the still applauding crowd. "I'd like to officially request that Alicia Snape be given special permission to have her broom this year."

"Granted," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you! I'll have it sent for right away," Pomona beamed.

"No need, it's in Jennifer's closet, I believe," Dumbledore said before turning his attention to the next Sorting. Severus turned slowly around to stare at his wife who giggled nervously.

"Well, so much for hoping she was in my house," she murmured.

"Cheater," he murmured back.

As the last student headed to Slytherin, Minerva smiled at them as she pulled the stool back and sat the Hat on the table in front of Dumbledore, making her way to seat.

"That was the last of them, wasn't it?" The Hat asked tiredly. "I don't think I could take any more Snapes."

"Indeed it was," Dumbledore smiled at the hat. "Goodness, that last one took you a while, but to be quite honest I think you made the right decision on each and every one," he smiled. "Minerva?"

"Albus, might I make one request?" Minerva asked. "Actually, it was rather a request from both Icarus and I," she added, looking over at the ghost who smiled warmly at her.

"Yes?" he asked, letting her murmur in her ear. "Well, it is rather unusual, but under the circumstances, I dare say no one will blame us for a little impropriety," he said mischievously. Jennifer and Severus both gazed at him curiously as he stood and Minerva called the room to order.

"Welcome all, both new and returning," Dumbledore said with a smile. "It is good to have you all back. I have a bit of an announcement to make, about the amending of an old time school rule, which prevented students from entering the Dark Forest. It has been decided by members of the staff, the board and I that supervised excursions will be allowed into the Dark Forest from now on, _for educational reasons_. For example, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, and Doctor Sagittari have requested taking some of their older classes in to teach things you would not be able to normally learn in the confines of the castle. However, it should be pointed out that this does not mean that we think the Dark Forest is any less dangerous, nor should these lessons be taken lightly by any means. Students who do not follow the rules will likely find themselves in study halls during those outings, and also, teachers have my _full_ permission to raise point penalties for any action done by a student, which might endanger the class. Furthermore, this change should not in any way be taken to mean that any student is allowed to wander about whenever they choose. Any student found wandering in the forest without a faculty member will be dealt with harshly," Dumbledore said, his eyes flicking over at Aurelius who looked at him straight on.

"Now that I've gotten that out of the way, Professor McGonagall has made a request that I've decided to humor, so I ask you bear with me a moment. May I have Alexandria, Aurelius, Andrew and Alicia Snape stand up and beside their tables for a moment please?" Dumbledore asked.

One by one they stood, glancing at each other as they did so. Alex looked over at the head table extremely curious, while Aurelius stood straight and as tall as he could, looking solemn. Andrew was grinning from ear to ear as he looked proudly over at his littlest sister, who had tears of joy in her eyes. Jennifer knew exactly how she felt, an intense tingle and surge of elation and pride pulsing through her, barely able to keep her own eyes dry. Nor, she knew, was she the only one. Beside her, Severus was nodding a bit, glancing at each one in turn. And although his expression might not have revealed his mood to the students that sat there, not Jennifer nor Dumbledore nor even Minerva on the other side of them had missed the subtle, smug look that had crept into his eyes.

"You may sit down now, thank you," Dumbledore smiled. "And now, without further interruption, _variety is the spice of life_."

From turkey to ham to lamb, from curry to tacos to couscous, and bamboo, a sample of every culture any student could possibly imagine suddenly appeared, making it necessarily for them to pass bowls and plates back and forth down the table so that everyone could get what they wanted, chatting merrily all the while and laughing good naturedly when half the gazpacho ended up on Halbert's shirt.

"This is absolutely amazing! Albus, don't tell me you knew this was going to happen all along," Jennifer laughed, wagging a piece of her pita bread at him.

"Well, I did hope it would after what happened with the first three," Dumbledore admitted. "And also, a little bird might have tipped me off to a memory he might have had." Icarus smiled from where he sat eating his mold-crusted soup.

"Oh, so he cornered you too, did he?" Minerva chuckled. "Something wrong, Severus?"

"It has just occurred to me that Jennifer and I are now going to have to attend every single Quidditch game," Severus mused. Jennifer grinned at that.

"Just be glad Andrew has no real interest in Quidditch or we'd really be in trouble," she said before hearing the distinct sound of a knock on the bottom of the table.


	8. Confessions and Concessions

Chapter Eight

Confessions and Concessions

"It's times like these that I'm grateful that I don't have a sister," Stock smirked. He was standing by the tiny stained glass window in their dorm room, looking out expectantly.

"Worse, they're in the same house so they can gang up on us," Heph said from where he sat in bed, trying to get his summer homework done. "But I think the most tragic thing of all is what's going to happen on the pitch. I've never seen anyone fly like her, short of Brittle herself."

"They only have one good player," Aurelius said as he got dressed for bed, stepping in the wardrobe and back out in his pajamas. "We, on the other hand, have seven."

"Except that the one good player they have is a Seeker," Heph pointed out. "And a Snape to boot. Which means Xavier isn't about to let us railroad her."

"Xavier? _I _won't let us railroad her," Aurelius said with annoyance. "And I don't care if Xavier has himself set on being Seeker, I'm still going to try out for the position, and run so many rings around him that he'll have to let me seek."

"I'd be careful if I were you, Rel, you'd have to be pretty daring to be able to outmaneuver Xavier Platt," Stock said. "His turns are tighter than yours. You could get hurt out there."

"Oh, I'm not going to get hurt," Aurelius said, pulling a heavy chain out as he sat on his bed.

"What's that?" Heph asked curiously, coming to take a better look.

The bronze medallion was perfectly round in shape, its back concave and latticed like a shield. On the front of medallion was the shape of a tiny, blackened head of a woman with a fair but terrible face with hair made of snakes, spread out in every direction like sunrays. Around the outer rim, three other faces were spaced around serpents biting their tails, and engraved on the rim were the words, _'Obscurus vera involvens._'

"An acquaintance gave it to me over the summer," Aurelius explained. "It's supposed to protect me from harm."

"It looks old," Stock said, putting on his glasses for a closer look. "Ever think of having it appraised?"

"No…actually, no one knows I have it, except now you two," Aurelius admitted. "And I'd rather keep it that way, if you don't mind."

"Well it looks wicked, it is too bad you have to hide it," Heph said. "Although I seriously doubt that it'd actually truly protect you from harm. Impressive gorgon on it though, looks almost real. Do you think she comes out and stones anyone who tries to kill you?" he teased.

"Oh, come off it," Aurelius said, pushing him back over towards his bed.

"Do you know this acquaintance well?" Stock asked. "I mean, how do you know it's not cursed or anything?"

"I did cast the Question Intent spell on it, of course, but it didn't show up as either light or dark magic," Aurelius said, slipping it back under his shirt thoughtfully. "No, I know it's not cursed. He couldn't have done that because…well, it's complicated, actually," Aurelius said, slipping under the covers.

"Well, nobody ever gave me anything that nice unless they wanted something," Heph said.

"Who gave it to you, Rel? Anyone we know?" Stock asked.

"It's possible," Aurelius admitted, but turned over and wouldn't answer anything more.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Alicia and her classmates raced outside, most of them too excited to eat breakfast when they had found out that their very first class was going to be Broom Flying 101. Her newly reacquired _Starchaser Elite _was in her hand as she stepped into the lineup, Madame Brittle looking at it thoughtfully as the other students stepped up beside the school brooms. Morfinn began to cough loudly; apparently on top of his allergies he had managed to acquire a cold as well, looking nervous as the instructor paced up and down the line.

"Welcome, early birds. I hope the cool air is starting to wake you up," she said, turning to face them. "My name is Madame Brittle, Recreational Instructor and Director of Quidditch at Hogwarts, and I will be attempting to teach you the finer points of how to stay on a broom without damaging anything important…" she said, getting a soft chuckle from the crowd. "I meant school property," she added with a smile that earned another laugh.

"Now, first and foremost there is one thing that must be made perfectly clear to all so that hopefully we will not have to have this conversation again," she said, pacing the line again. "And that is that as far as I'm concerned, no one…and I do mean no one," she said, glancing straight at Alicia, "knows how to ride a broom. Whatever you've been taught or learned on your own before this is completely inconsequential. You will all learn from the beginning how to call and mount, hover, fly and land, and only after we start on more advanced maneuvers may I decide to consider you capable enough of calling yourself a broom rider. You will do exactly as you are told, you will not work ahead of the class without my permission, and no horseplay will be allowed until you've finished the entire course. Now, if any of you here would like to dispute my claim that you don't know how to ride a broom, you are free to challenge me now without consequence, although I must warn you that no student has ever successfully defended their challenge." As she got to the end of the line again she turned, looking completely unsurprised to see that one of the students had indeed stepped out of line.

"I had a feeling it'd be you, Miss Snape," Danny said with a thin smile, folding her arms thoughtfully. "You do know the last time a Snape challenged me to one of these we both ended up in the hospital wing?" she said, another chuckle going up.

"I'll be more careful, Madame," Alicia said. "But, if you don't mind my saying so, I know that several professors gave me special permission to use my broom this year, and I feel like I should defend that decision."

"Afraid the other students will give you a hard time about it?" Danny murmured to her. Alicia didn't answer, but the expression on her face did it for her. "Very well, Miss Snape," Danny said in a louder tone. "The goal is to run a course through the defending side top ring to the lower challenger's ring then the center, back through defending lower ring and around the Pitch once. Whoever gets back here first, wins. If you win, I give you a pass mark and you don't have to take this course the rest of the year, otherwise, you fall back in line, acknowledge the fact that you can't ride a broom, _and,_" she said pausing for emphasis, "I remand your permission to use your own broom until _I_, and not the other professors, believe you have earned the right to use it. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Madame Brittle," Alicia said with a firm nod.

"Good. Give her a school broom."

"What?" Alicia said aghast. "But you're on a _Starchaser Elite _too!"

"Every student who has challenged me so far has been on a school broom, Alicia, I'm not about to give you any advantages they didn't have. Now mount up," Danny said. She didn't bring up the fact that in all the other cases she had switched to a school broom herself, but something was different about this race and she privately admitted to herself that she was going to need an edge.

As several of her classmates whispered and Morfinn sneezed nervously, Alicia pulled her shoulders back, accepting Phoebe's broom and letting her carry hers while she strode over to Brittle's side. The rest of the students gathered around excitedly, many of them more eager to see Brittle flying as to see if the challenge would pay off.

Danny went over to the Quidditch box then, kicking it open with her foot while gazing past across the field to where Doctor Sagittari was standing with wand in hand, nodding to the instructor. The students gasped then as she let the Bludgers out, but as they flew into the air, Alicia merely looked all the more determined.

"Not too late to change your mind," Danny said cheerfully, mounting up herself.

"I'm ready," Alicia said simply.

"Then watch for the signal," Danny said, nodding to Sagittari. A shower of sparks went up and the two of them suddenly soared across the pitch, Alicia immediately getting a lead. Caught by surprise, Danny leaned over and pushed into a more serious speed, finally gaining ground as Alicia whipped up to the first ring, easily dodging a Bludger heading that way.

As they made the turn, Danny pushed ahead and started a gentle descent as they crossed the middle of the Pitch, trying to catch sight of Alicia from the corner of her eyes, wondering where she went. But as she turned to make sure she was all right, Danny suddenly realized that Alicia was actually above her still at top ring height. Just as they neared the rings she suddenly spiraled into the tightest and most frightening nose dive Danny had ever seen, spinning so tightly that she passed mere inches inside the lower ring before heading into another spiral underneath the ring to head in the other direction. Danny veered up quickly through, over, and then out, leaping above the Bludgers before using her broom's pure strength of speed over the school broom to catch up in the straight way, just shy of Alicia as Alicia twisted out of the last ring and started around the course, barrel rolling below a Bludger that past just shy of her head. She had her now, Danny realized; that old school broom was not going to be any match for her _Starchaser_.

But just as a tinge of guilt began to seep in, Alicia took another unexpected move and did another chilling dive pulling up so close to the ground that she had to pull her feet onto the bristles of the broom to keep them from dragging. Danny, still at stands' level, had been gaping so much that she had to veer wide to keep herself from running into one of the boxes before diving down to meet her. But by then it was too late; Alicia had touched down and broke into a run, her housemates breaking into a loud cheer. Danny landed behind her, leaning over and panting in disbelief. As she stood up and gained composure again, she saw Albus Dumbledore standing in the gate behind them, smiling enigmatically.

"Well! What was that last bit all about?" she said when they finally quieted down.

"To be honest, Madame, I thought you were going to win," Alicia admitted. "And then I realized that when you told me the rules, you didn't specify what height we had to be to go once around the pitch. So since you had the better broom, I knew the only way I could win was by taking the shortest route."

"It's nice to know you have some brains to go along with that extraordinary talent of yours. I have never, and I do mean never, seen anyone dive with that perfect precision before."

"I think it's my art," Alicia said thoughtfully. "Gives one a sense of perspective."

"Well, one thing's for sure, I think you earned your pass mark, your broom, and your Seeker position today. And on top of that, for your quick thinking, I'm prepared to give you five…ten...fifteen…?" Danny said, watching Dumbledore lifting his hand higher behind her. "Twenty? Very well, twenty points for Hufflepuff." Another cheer went up, and that's when Alicia turned and noticed Dumbledore standing there, clapping with the rest. "Now, I'll give you one moment to congratulate her while I talk to the Headmaster, and then the rest of you get back in line…all except Alicia, of course. Dismissed, Seeker."

"Thank you," Alicia said happily, and then went over to talk to her friends. Danny dragged her broom over to Dumbledore looking a bit sheepish.

"You're going to make me keep the deal, aren't you? About not doing the challenges again once a student beat me?" Danny asked.

"Why else do you think I let you give her so many points?" Dumbledore said with a wink.

It couldn't help but be one of the things they spoke about at lunch after she was inducted into Rose's Willow Club. Alicia couldn't help but be a bit nervous around the gnarled, intimidating looking tree. But the growing sapling following Rose around in its animated pot was rather charming, although it did, Rose warned her, exhibit violent behavior from time to time.

"Not that it can help itself. It's basic survival instinct," Rose had explained to her. "But don't worry, it won't attack anyone while I'm around."

"Except for Stock and a few other people I can name," Aurelius said.

"Well, it won't attack anyone I like when I'm around at least," Rose amended. "But the Whomping Willow you need to be careful around. Never go near it at night, and never go near it without me. He can get very temperamental."

"So Alicia, have you had either of our parents' classes yet?" Andrew asked.

"No, but I have Double Potions tomorrow, and then Father the next two days," Alicia said.

"Double potions, ugh," Aurelius winced. "As if one class time with miss 'let's all be nice to each other' isn't enough." Alex grinned at that.

"I dunno. I had her this morning, and she didn't seem all that different to me than what she has been acting like since she got her memories back," Andrew shrugged. "Although she was irritated about the ingredient situation."

"What situation?" Mandria asked curiously.

"Well, a lot of the students hadn't gotten their herbs and stuff before Corey's shop was shut down, so a lot of them made the mistake of going to Sludgebats. I guess the dried Everleaf was so old a lot of it had rot and powdered the moment anyone tried to touch it, and smelled ghastly too. Well, she made everyone go through all of their components, and a lot of them she had to replace nearly half their ingredients with the school supply," Andrew said. "Took most of the class time, in fact."

"Honestly! I don't think Sludgebat would have been in business as long as he has if he made it a habit to sell inferior goods," Aurelius snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's not just snubbing it because Father and he don't get along."

"I don't think so, Aurelius. She seemed genuinely worried about them being in danger if they tried to use what they had," Andrew said.

"Of course that's what she'd say, now, wouldn't she? Or maybe she's just trying to drum up support for Willowby's Weeds so the kids will write home to their parents that they need his to pass, and therefore their parents will go vote to keep the shop open," Aurelius said. Everyone stopped eating long enough to stare at him.

"You know Aurelius, I have heard you say some pretty nasty things concerning Corey over the years," Alex said, "But I think that is the wildest idea you've come up with to date. In fact, it sounds more like something that Stock would come up with instead of you. You really don't want him to keep his shop, do you?"

"Well, maybe if he didn't have it, our parents would spend less time blathering over him and actually spend some time and money on us for a change," Aurelius said.

"That's an awful thing to say! Mum and Father have always spent as much time as they could with us, and we've never wanted for everything…"

"As much as they could, that's an absolute laugh!" Aurelius snorted at Alicia. "They've never cared about us as much as they cared about these stupid careers of theirs. You know, most of the other kids I know didn't have to spend their entire lives seeing their parents once a week. They actually worked normal jobs that allowed them to come home every night. Don't you see? We're nothing but another feather in their caps. It's always been about them, not us…except Corey! Corey and his 'Mom and Dad' pal bit and his 'whatever you want I'll do' suck up bit that absolutely makes me sick to my stomach every time I have to witness it. And all the while with Mum going on about how he 'never had the advantages we did growing up.' So go ahead if you like, go ahead and join the 'poor Corey' party. Maybe all of us will get lucky and someone will come blow them up so we can get adopted by someone who actually does care!" he snapped, getting up and storming back towards the castle. As he did, the Whomping Willow suddenly came to life, a loose tendril whipping about and slapping him on his backside, sending him sprawling into the mud.

"Fine!" Aurelius growled as he crawled to his feet out of its reach. "I didn't want to be apart of this stupid picnic thing anyhow! Stupid tree! You'll be firewood someday, you know!" he swore, stomping towards his houserooms to get changed.

"Boy, your brother is getting more Slytherin by the day," Mandria said.

"That's not my brother," Alex said somberly. "Has anyone seen Aurelius lately?"

"Not for several weeks," Andrew replied thoughtfully, turning back to his lunch.

* * *

Jennifer yawned, watching as Severus put down another set of numbers, staring at the crystal coil glowing brightly in the center of the room.

"Well?" she asked, feigning interest.

"No change, although the amount of positive energy we are getting from our combined spells seems to be slowly decreasing," he murmured.

"Severus," Jennifer chuckled. "I'm tired, and I have an early class tomorrow. I can't possibly stay focused on the experiment right now. It's been a very long first day."

"Focused?" Severus said thoughtfully, glancing at the numbers.

"Besides, I'm not sure how much farther you can get on this experiment using results from just us and the children. You have an entire school now at your disposal, why don't you get some student volunteers? Offer them free points, or something," Jennifer suggested. Severus gave her a dirty look.

"I don't give anyone free points," he said almost indignantly.

"You know who else would be good on this combined magic experiment of yours? Anna and Sirius," Jennifer said, standing up.

"Yes, I was thinking about that," Severus admitted, adding his new numbers into the scroll case. "Only I'm not completely certain how accurate it would be. I need not tell you that my sister's magic is hardly conventional by any means."

"And ours is?" Jennifer challenged.

"More than hers at any rate," Severus said.

"Perhaps the twins then," Jennifer suggested.

"If we can keep them out of trouble that long," Severus said acidly. "Did you hear about McGonagall's class?"

"Oh, the changing the word brazier to brassiere thing?" Jennifer grinned. "Poor Juliet."

"Zacchius claimed it was unintentional, Minerva was wise enough not to buy it," Severus said.

"Freudian slip of the tongue?" Jennifer joked.

"Hardly funny. Well, neither of them had better try any of their trickery in my class. I have this rather strong suspicion that those two will attempt something thinking they will get away with it."

"I'm sure Andrew's already warned them about what it's like to be a Gryffindor in your…ah…I mean warned him how firm you are with discipline," Jennifer amended quickly, Severus folding his arms. "Equally. To all your students, of course?" she added with an innocent smile.

"I do not 'pick' on one house more than any of the others. I merely judge which ones are inclined to be problem students and keep on them to make sure they do not do so in my class."

"Yes, problem students, and it just so happens the majority of them are in Gryffindor," Jennifer said.

"Well, yes, but I sort them out by attitude, not by house."

"I see," Jennifer said with a nod. Severus drummed his fingers on the table.

"I should know better than to have this sort of conversation with you this late at night."

"You mean when defending yourself might mean you have to sleep in the sitting room?" Jennifer said with a coquettish smile.

"I could play my violin, you know."

"Two words, Severus: Sonorous Shield," Jennifer teased as the two headed upstairs.

"Those beastly little Gryffindors! How I hate them!" Juliet declared at the Slytherin table the next morning. "Especially the Black twins, they think they're so hot because they went to an American school."

"Careful now," Xavier warned, but Aurelius waved it off.

"She is right, my cousins can be a bit cocky sometimes. But it seems to me that considering it's only the second day of school and Gryffindor is running negative on points, I dare think they will sink themselves," Aurelius said.

"Don't take that for granted. Remember the meeting last night," Xavier reminded him. "We will take nothing for granted this year, no matter how far ahead we are in the beginning. We have to prove to the rest of the school and to ourselves that that tie was nothing but a fluke."

"A fluke that occurred because three second years decided to take a constitutional in the Dark Forest," said Jocelyn Farr, Juliet's sister and the new Slytherin prefect. "And it had better not happen this year."

"It won't," Aurelius said firmly. "And to prove to you my sincerity, I'll even help you set the twins up, Juliet."

"Really?" Juliet said.

"Sure, it'll be easy," Aurelius said. "Because I happen to know who they're sitting class with tomorrow."


	9. The Dragon Unleashed

Chapter Nine

The Dragon Unleashed

Alicia Snape would never forget her first Defense class, nor would anyone in the classroom that day including the Professor himself. Zoë and Zacchius sat on either side of her, chatting up a storm about their first couple of days and all of the things they planned to do this year.

"Actually, we signed up for everything a first year could sign up for; Sparring Club, Bridle Club, the Gryffindor House Pride Committee, oh, and we might even that Adopt a Ghost program Professor Scribe has going, but I'm still not sure we're going to keep that," Zoë said.

"Well, I want to. We might end up getting someone interesting. An axe murderer or a fatally cursed chap," Zack said. "And I'm trying out for Quidditch. I can't believe that Madame Brittle had the nerve to tell me she wasn't doing any more challenges! I could have beaten her."

"Likely you would have broken your neck," Zoë said.

"How are you going to do all of that and still keep up with your homework?" Alicia asked.

"Take turns like we always do, I suppose, that way neither of us have to bother with it every day. One day she'll do all of it, and the next day I will. It's the only way to keep from getting burnt out on it, you know. Although I can forge her writing better than she can me."

"Probably because I don't write in chicken scratch," Zoë said.

"Why go to school if you can't have fun, that's all I'm saying. Everything anyone needs to know one can learn on the Quidditch Pitch. How do duck, when to turn and grab the ball and run, how to watch your back, you know important stuff."

"Really, you don't mean that. What about learning spells and incantations?" Alicia asked.

"You don't need that mumbo jumbo when you have pure talent. Here, look at you. You can go anywhere at the drop of a hat. Why would you need anything else?" Zack said. Alicia stared at him. The idea was so radical she didn't know what to think.

But just at that moment, Alicia heard a familiar voice intoning the words, "_Timere atar!"_

The room went completely black, and Alicia felt something begin to crawl upon her skin. A scream went up, followed by the sound of a boy, possibly Morfinn, begging for help, then everyone began to chime in as Alicia swatted at her own hair full of creeping crawling things.

_"Lumos!"_ barked a voice in front of them, and with relief Alicia looked around to see her father's face in the light, stern and calm as the lighting in the room returned to normal. Alicia, in fact, was one of the very few students still in their seats. Zack and Zoë had jumped to their feet, standing back to back with their wands out. Morfinn brought out a paper bag, breathing deeply into it.

"Back to your seats," Severus snapped, lowering his wand and looking at them disapprovingly. "Do I detect a curious lack of backbone in this classroom? I said to your seats, and absolute silence! From now on regardless of what happens, I expect to find all of you seated in your appropriate seats and completely quiet before I come in. Anyone breaking this rule will be dealt with harshly."

Zoë and Zack looked at each other curiously and then at Alicia, who was staring at him as if she didn't quite know what to think.

"I think that was probably the most pathetic response I've gotten out of a first year class since I started opening with that spell," Severus said disdainfully, shaking his head, glancing at Morfinn. "Pass out in my classroom, Mr. Bliant, I dare you," he said in such a tone that Morfinn lowered the bag, looking at him with open shock. "I can guarantee you it'll be the last time you do it."

"May I go to the hospital wing then, sir?" he asked softly. Alicia admitted he did look a bit green.

"You may not. And five points off of Hufflepuff for speaking without permission. I will not have you using your _illness_ to attempt to get out of this class or any homework involved, do I make myself clear?" Morfinn nodded slowly. "Answer me when I speak to you, Bliant!"

"Yes, sir," Morfinn said meekly.

"And if your silly wheezing, sneezing and choking habits begin to get disruptive over the course of the year you may find yourself out of this class altogether and may I warn you, you are not likely to graduate without it. I am here to save lives, not pamper them," he said, turning to look at the class as a whole.

"I am here to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts, and you will find that the real world is hardly any more forgiving than I am. There are beasts, entities and even fellow wizards that will want to use you, intimidate you and yes even kill you," he said, glancing over at Phoebe who looked as if she wanted to sink under her desk. "Your only hope of getting out of this castle alive is listen to me, for although Potions may be useful and Transfiguration makes for good party tricks, only I will teach you how to use your skills and what little common sense you may have to prevent you from becoming nothing more than another stone marker. Mr. Black," Snape said suddenly, the class looking over at him nervously. "I take it by your eye rolling that you believe you have better things to do than sit through this class?"

"No sir, I wouldn't miss this class for the world," Zacchius said evenly, "although to hear you tell it, it sounds as if we'd be struck by lightning every time we stepped out of the gate without your protection."

"Mr. Black, with that tongue of yours it's a wonder that you survived long enough to even get this far," Snape said. "That'll be five points off Gryffindor for your verbal insolence, and five points off for your expressive insolence. I trust I won't see it again in the future." Zacchius stood agape. He just got five points off for an eye roll? "Anything else you'd like to add, Mr. Black?"

"Not in front of you, no, sir," Zack said. Severus stared at him.

"You're even more like your father than I thought you were," Snape said in annoyance. "But I am not about to tolerate your type of behavior in this class, Mr. Black. You will write out the entire first chapter in addition to the assignment I'll be giving you to make sure you are getting something out of the material, and if I hear another peep out of you today I'll put ten more points out on Gryffindor. Considering that the both of you have already managed to get Gryffindor into negative numbers, I suggest you be very, very careful," he warned. Waiting until Snape had turned around, Zack rolled his eyes again, shrugging at his sister who was glaring at him. "Get out your books and turn to the first chapter, but all eyes on me unless I say otherwise," he ordered as he headed to his desk.

Zack opened his book then sniggered, quickly closing it again when Snape whipped around, staring at him. He put his hand on his hip then in disbelief ready to say something else, but Zacchius quickly opened it again, attempting to hide a lose piece of paper into the front cover. But Snape hadn't missed it, descending on Zacchius immediately and snatching the paper away, turning white the moment he opened it. It was a badly drawn picture of Snape with a very exaggerated nose and wild hair and labeled, 'Uncle Snivellus.' A moment later it burst into flames causing Severus to drop it. He stamped it out with his foot.

"How very artistic of you," he snarled.

"I didn't do it!" Zacchius said in surprise. "Zoë must have done it!"

"Did what?" Zoë said in surprise. "Don't look at me! The only person that doodles around here is her," she said, gesturing to Alicia. Alicia, who had been busy doodling around the edge of the cover page froze in terror.

"It was in your possession, Mr. Black, and I am done with being lenient," Snape snapped, pulling him to his feet. "You're going straight to McGonagall's office to explain all of this to her!" he said, letting out a strange hiss. A large lizard with an eye patch and a glass eye lumbered out of his office, causing many of the students to gasp and draw up their feet. "The rest of you read the first chapter. If any of you let out a single whisper while I'm gone I will know about it, is that understood?"

Severus dragged Zack out by the arm. As they headed down the hall, the rest of the students glanced at each other worriedly, before staring at the first chapter in a feeble attempt to pay attention to it. Morfinn sneezed miserably, gazing over at Alicia unhappily.

It was then that Alicia noticed he wasn't the only one; in fact quite a few people were looking in her direction, some accusing and others sympathetic. Alicia tried to concentrate on her book, resisting the urge to stand up and inform them all that he wasn't normally like this. Zoë noticed it too, taking out a piece of parchment and wrote on it, passing it to Alicia.

_What does he get off treating students like that? If we were back home, he'd have been fired for treating students that way, _Zoë wrote. Alicia knew 'back home' to them referred to California.

_Well, your brother was being a bit of a jerk about it,_ Alicia said wrote back, glancing at her father's familiar, Rasputin.

_Not as much as your father was being,_ Zoë wrote back. _And where did that paper come from, anyhow?_

_ I don't know but I didn't do it,_ Alicia said, instantly regretting it. Since when did she have to defend herself against her two best friends? This was getting out of hand. _Maybe we should just try doing what we're told._

_ Since when did you turn into such a suck up? _Zoë wrote back. _Or is it that you just don't want to admit what we've been telling you for years and your father is an ass?_

Alicia grabbed the paper and stuffed it in her mouth, and a moment later despite the exclamations in the class the two of them ended up on the floor. Several of the Gryffindors tried to pull them apart unsuccessfully, while Morfinn was too busy wondering what had caused it, grabbing the paper up from where it fell on the floor. He glanced at it, stuffing it in his pocket. Just then, he noticed that the lizard had somehow managed to get to get on the desk and was rubbing his head against the side of the desk.

"Look out! The monitor basilisk!" Morfinn shouted, trying to remove his cloak as he ran towards the desk.

Alicia and Zoë both looked up at once.

"Rasputin, no!" Alicia barked as the eye patch began to slip off. "Morfinn, what are you doing?" But as he finally got off his cloak, Rasputin whipped his head around towards the boy, and instantaneously he became rigid, taking on a stony appearance. Most of the class began to scream, running out of the classroom, Zoë and Alicia forgetting their quarrel as they covered their eyes.

"The cloak! He was trying to cover it with the cloak!" Zoë said.

"Is he still on the desk?" Alicia asked, backing up.

"I don't know, I'm not about to look and find out!" Zoë said.

"Wait! What was that spell we heard before?" Alicia said.

"What?" Zoë asked confusedly. But Alicia held up her wand, waving it randomly in the air.

_"Timere atar!"_ she shouted, and at once it went dark again.

"Alicia?" Zoë said nervously, feeling something slip across her leg.

"Don't worry! I don't think the spell can actually hurt you!" Alicia said, managing to stand despite the sensation of bees swarming around her head. She felt around in the darkness, shivering from the phantom creatures in spite of herself as she found where Morfinn was. Seizing the cloak, she felt in front of her until she felt a scaly beast and hesitated a moment. But instead of crawling away or moving, it merely ignored her. Taking a guess that that meant it was real, Alicia threw the cloak over it, making double sure it covered its head. "I did it!" she shouted with relief. "We're safe now!"

She didn't realize how wrong she was until she heard the word _"Lumos!" _spoken from the doorway. Her hands still on the covered basilisk, Alicia attempted to adjust to the light, looking up to see her father standing there looking more furious than she had ever seen him before in his life.

"Who cast that spell?" he said as he stormed over to them. "The fear spell, who cast it?"

"I did, sir," Alicia said. "I overheard you speaking it when you came in."

"Then perhaps you do not realize the severity of what you just did, Miss Snape. That spell was a dark spell, and students are not allowed to cast any dark spell in this school except during the latter years in this course and _then_ only with supervision!"

"Sir, she didn't have any choice! Your basilisk was on the loose! Look at Bliant!" Zoë said.

"I didn't ask your opinion on this, Miss Black!" Snape snarled, and then pointed his wand at the cloak. Alicia and Zoë instinctively shut their eyes, but when he moved the cloak, Rasputin's eyepatch was back on. Snape hissed at him softly and reluctantly the basilisk hissed back, Snape's eyes becoming fixed on his daughter again. "A brawl. You started a fight with Black in the middle of my classroom? What was it about?" he demanded in a louder tone, Alicia shrinking back a bit. "If it was worth causing disruptions, upsetting a professor's familiar and casting advanced dark magic the moment my back was turned I want to know why, now tell me!"

"Well, we were fighting over whether you or my brother was the bigger ass, but I think you just answered our question for us," Zoë said. A gasp erupted from the students still standing near the doorway.

"Twenty points off of Gryffindor! Sit down in that chair and not a single syllable had you better utter, Miss Black, you have no idea how over your head you already are!" Snape said, firmly pointing her to a chair. "As it is, your parents have already been Owled over your brother's matter, and now it seems I'll have some words to say to them about your behavior as well. In all my years I have never seen such disgraceful conduct, and that is saying quite a lot," he said, descending on his daughter like an enraged dragon. "Miss Snape, I am completely appalled by your actions and I hold you ultimately responsible for everything that occurred when you started that fight. That's forty points from Hufflepuff, detention, and not only do I want you to copy out the first chapter, you will also write a report on different types of basilisks with special attention to the fact that sudden movements startle them, and I want it on my desk before you dare have the gall to venture into this classroom tomorrow! Furthermore, expect that your parents will have some input on these events as well, and I do not think that their reactions will be favorable! Now, take your seats!" he barked, glancing at where the students were cowering by the door. "We're now going to have a nice little test on the first chapter, since all of you so _obviously _had time to finish the reading I gave you. _Now!_ Without one more word from any of you! That includes you, Miss Snape! Get back to your seat!" he barked when the trembling girl didn't move from where she had been standing.

But suddenly Alicia burst into tears, running out of the room as fast as she could.

"God, what an absolute hole you are!" Zoë declared as she stood, the students coming in giving her plenty of berth as she stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going? Get back to your seat!" Severus said.

"Kiss my ass, Uncle. I'm going after Alicia," Zoë said firmly. "I don't need this kind of education," she said, walking out of the room. Severus stood with his wand pointed thoughtfully as if to do something, then slowly lowered it, his expression not unlike Morfinn's, still stiff and standing at the edge of the desk.

"Get out some parchment, and number it one through ten," he said quietly, slumping behind his desk with his head in his hand. He could not let it happen. He could not lose any more control over his class than he already had. Slowly with the force of someone trying to wade through quicksand, Severus gave them the questions and dismissed them as quickly as he could, sending one of them for Pomfrey to collect Morfinn before shutting himself up in his office.


	10. Alicia and the Paintings of Hogwarts

Chapter Ten

Alicia and the Paintings of Hogwarts

She had been on her way to her houserooms when Zoë caught up with her, waiting for the staircase to come down to the landing, still sobbing uncontrollably when Zoë put her hand on her shoulder.

"Alicia? Are you all right?" Zoë asked, feeling a bit stupid for asking.

"He was right, you know. Aurelius, I mean. They don't care about us at all," Alicia said miserably.

"Oh, come on, Alicia. Parents can't help but go ballistic now and again," Zoë sighed.

"No, Mum I can understand, but not Father! He's always been firm but he's never gone off the bend. I want to go home. I want to go back to Stoddard. I hate this horrible school!" Alicia declared. Frustrated with having to wait for the stairs any longer, Alicia turned to face the painting of a dove and jumped in it, disappearing from the frame and into the next, running out of view.

"Alicia! No, come back!" Zoë said in a panic, staring in horror at the hundreds and hundreds of paintings in the stairwell. "Oh, great, how am I going to find her in this?" Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she disappeared.

Alicia took each frame with a destination in mind. She wanted to just go home, back to the Broom Closet. But every time she tried to jump into the darkness between the paintings, she merely arrived at the next painting, growling in frustration while the portraits looked at her with surprise and concern.

_"It won't do any good, you know,"_ she heard a man's voice say from around her. _"I made sure of that. Haven't you ever heard of closed circuit T.V.?"_

"What do you mean you made sure of that? Who are you?" Alicia demanded, stepping into what appeared to be a painting of an inn where a witch and two wizards posed for a picture. Alicia was staring at one of the wizards, realizing it was a red bearded Dumbledore, but he didn't speak, merely looked at her with concern.

_"Just follow the sound of my voice,"_ the wizard said. Alicia's tears had abated now, her curiosity so great that she had momentarily forgotten feeling sorry for herself. A moment later, she found herself stepping into the painting of a room filled with paintings and trophy cases, where the most curious collection of ghosts, paintings and students seemed to be sitting down to tea and cakes; the students sitting below, while above the door the paintings sat with a ghostly table by their side, all of them chatting merrily like old friends. It was at that point that Alicia began to recognize the students in the painting.

"Corey? Essie?" She said softly, the two of them waving at her. "Doug? Taylor? Madame Brittle?" Alicia was in so much shock that she didn't even notice she had fallen out of the painting and was merely standing there looking at it.

"I'm Danny!" the young girl protested. Beside her, Taylor, who seemed quite thin and lanky compared to now, blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry, Danny. And Professor Ravenclaw, that's you, and you're Janus Craw!" Alicia said with amazement. "What are you all doing here? Why, this is one of Mr. Pyther's paintings! And I'm sorry, I don't recognize you."

"That's my best friend, Angela," Essie explained. "And that's Dame Rachel, the Grey Lady." Icarus smiled, putting an arm around the ghostly woman.

"But where's the man?" Alicia asked in confusion.

"What man?" Corey asked.

"The one I heard out in the stairwell. The one that led me to this painting."

"Oh, _him._ He comes and goes," Corey shrugged. "Isn't that right, Professor?"

"Oh yes, how true you are, Corey," said a woman's voice. But Alicia blinked, for the voice didn't only come from the painting she was looking at, but also from somewhere behind her. She turned in surprise, staring up above the door where a sleepy, pleasant looking older woman in gold robes sat, excusing herself for a yawn before breaking into a warm smile.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia," Corey said, standing up by his chair with a rather cocky bow, "May I introduce to you the Portrait of Caprica Dusthorn, first appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, and one of my best friends in all the world."

"Hey, what about us?" Doug protested.

"Well you all are too, of course," Corey said. "Especially after all we've been through."

"It is good to meet you, Alicia, and welcome to Hogwarts," Caprica smiled. "Goodness, but is it just me or have you found your way into trouble already? And I thought I was the only Hufflepuff who got into that much mischief."

"I…I got into a fight in the middle of Father's… Professor Snape's I mean…class," Alicia said miserably, sitting down in a chair.

"Wow, already? Good show!" Corey said with a grin. "Who'd you get in a fight with, a Slytherin?"

"No, my cousin Zoë," Alicia said miserably. "She called Father… she said…well, he was, really. Oh, Corey, I don't just don't understand how Father can be such an absolute beast in the classroom. In fact he's the worst teacher I've ever had in my life."

"No, you're wrong about that one, Alicia," Corey said, shaking his head. "He is by far the best teacher in this school. You just have to understand Snape."

"Come on, Corey. I mean, you know he ended up my favorite teacher as well," Essie interjected, "But you also know what an old dragon he can be."

"He is the best teacher in the school, but he could use some toning down," Taylor agreed.

"Well, I'm not sure it'd be possible for him to tone it down," Danny put in. "Don't you realize what would happen to him in our house if he did?"

"Danny, as I understand it, now isn't like it was when we went to school," Essie said. "It's not like they live in the shadow of Voldemort's death anymore. Those Death Eaters' kids have all grown up by now."

"What, you don't think those kids aren't now teaching their kids those same values?" Danny argued.

"I think you're all crazy," Doug put in. "Snape did nothing but make our lives miserable for seven years."

"You git, you mean five years, when this painting was made. You didn't have to live through all seven," Corey snorted.

"Yes, but I bet _we_ did," Doug said.

"I just don't understand how any of you can sit there and tell me you think he's one of the best teachers in the school," Alicia said. "It was horrible! And I'm not going back in there again, ever!"

"You have to if you're going to graduate," Danny pointed out.

"I don't care. I don't need this school! I'm going to be a painter, and I already know how to do that, and what I don't know, Mr. Pyther will show me," Alicia said.

"You know it's funny seeing you in here like this," Corey said, picking up a piece of cake thoughtfully. "You were born the year we were painted, you know that? You were so sick. In fact, everyone says if Doctor Linde hadn't been here, you might have even died. And then after all that, your name didn't appear into the book until much later."

"Name? Book?"

"Yes, nobody was sure that you were going to be magic. In fact, I think that nearly everyone was convinced you wouldn't be. But Mom, she was just happy you were alive and well, and so was Dad. Despite all the problems it might have caused, none of us would have loved you any less," Corey said sincerely. "But then you must have discovered the paintings, and now here you are at Hogwarts with magic to match anyone. Even if you don't understand or like Dad's way of doing things, one bad teacher isn't worth wrecking your future for. And maybe it's true that you don't necessarily need the book part of school to be successful painter, but believe me when I say that Hogwarts is probably going to teach you more out of the classroom than in it. And so will Dad, for that matter," Corey added. "Whose turn is it to pour out?"

"Alicia," Caprica said from above, and she looked up at her thoughtfully. "Would it help if you had someone else to talk to? I'm a very good listener, and a very good secret keeper. You can come here any time you like, well, short of disrupting your class schedule, and I'll introduce someone else to you in case you think coming in here would be too conspicuous. In the meantime, perhaps you can help me fill in some blanks as to what's been going on in the last decade or so. What say you, shall we be friends?"

"Here we go again," Danny grinned. Everyone in the painting began to chuckle knowingly.

* * *

Zoë had beaten the Owl from Hogwarts by mere seconds, explaining as quickly as she could about what had happened to her parents.

"I can't believe the two of you have gone this far already!" Anna told her angrily, reading the note as she put on her jacket.

"I can't believe Severus has gone this far already," Sirius added, earning a dirty look from his wife. "I told you it was a matter of time before he started taking it out on them."

"Sirius, according to McGonagall, it was hardly unwarranted."

"I don't care what these demons did to him. I don't want him yelling at our kids like that. You know how he gets!" Sirius said irritably.

"Well right now what's important is finding Alicia. Why didn't you go get your Aunt Jennifer?" Anna asked, putting on her jacket.

"Well after that Dr. Jekyl - Mr. Hide episode, I wasn't sure who to trust anymore," Zoe admitted. "I hope Dumbledore doesn't get too mad about me breaking our promise about the Apparation thing."

"As long as no one saw you, you know that's not supposed to be possible, fairy blood or not," Anna said. "You did a good thing coming to us. But let's get you back… the normal way, if you don't mind."

Once they made their way into the castle, Anna and Zoë took to the halls to look for Alicia. But Sirius went straight up to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door, ready for a confrontation. Minerva waved the door open with surprise, Zacchius looking up from the chair he was sitting on in front of the desk, immediately paling.

"Goodness, you got here fast. I was expecting an owl, actually," Minerva admitted.

"I'm not here about Zack, Minerva. Call Severus up here now," Sirius demanded.

"Very well, but I do think you're overreacting," Minerva said, glancing over at a painting who immediately disappeared in response.

"Then you must not have heard yet what happened after Zack got dropped off, like the fact that Zoë and Alicia got into a brawl while Severus was gone and turned the class upside down and upset his familiar in the process."

"Oh, goodness," Minerva said, standing up.

"Yes, and how exactly do you think dear Professor Snape would have reacted coming into a situation like that?" Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, I'm sure he did only what he felt was necessary to handle the situation and get the classroom back in order," Minerva said firmly.

"Oh yes, _what he felt_, you know what that means, Minerva. He blew up, of course, and because of it his daughter ran right into a painting and is who knows where by now!"

"Oh dear, that poor girl. I'll have someone go find her at once," Minerva said.

"Anna and Zoë are already looking for her," Sirius sighed, hearing a knock on the door. He immediately turned around and opened it to see Severus standing there. "Congratulations, Severus, just when I think you can't sink any lower you dig another basement."

"I thought a heard a familiar howl coming down the hall," Severus answered, nodding to Minerva as he strode in. Minerva quickly shut the door with a wave of her wand.

"Your children, Mr. Black, did everything in their power today to disrupt my classroom. Now why do you suppose did they do that?" Severus asked. Sirius looked at him disbelief.

"Maybe the fact that their teacher is a complete jerk has something to do with it?"

"Your son had a crude picture stuffed in his Defense book marked, 'Uncle Snivellus' on flaming joke paper. Now exactly where, do you imagine, might he have possibly heard that name?" Severus snarled.

"Dad, I didn't draw it," Zack put in quickly.

"Either way, there's only two who would have done it, now where did they hear that name?" Severus snapped.

"I don't know, Snivellus, maybe it's so obvious they just happened to figure it out," Sirius said.

"Why you…"

"Severus! He's a parent!" Minerva warned him quickly, Severus clutching his fists.

"A parent using his children to intentionally instigate an old grievance!" Severus snapped.

"He believes it!" Sirius said, laughing incredulously. "Good God, listen to him! He actually believes what he's saying! Zoë's right, you are an ass."

"Severus!" Minerva barked again in warning.

"Sirius!" Anna shouted. The two of them looked up to see Anna and Dumbledore standing at the door, Zoë and Jennifer standing right behind them, looking in curiously. "What have I told you about doing this in front of the children?"

"They should see that someone's willing to defend them," Sirius said stubbornly.

"Minerva, perhaps you had better escort Zacchius and Zoë back to my office until their parents are ready to speak to them," Dumbledore advised. "Severus, do you know where Alicia is? I wasn't able to find her from my office."

"What do you mean you wasn't able to find her?" Severus said suddenly alarmed, pulling out his watch. "She's in the Trophy Room." Jennifer immediately turned and ran towards the stairs, deftly hopping over a rail to one of the staircases moving just below her to make sure she got there before Alicia decided to move.

"Now, perhaps we ought to sit down and talk this over calmly, shall we?" Dumbledore said calmly. "We'll start by talking about class discipline and what a teacher can and cannot do to keep it."

Severus smiled thinly in triumph. He had heard this speech in reference to his teaching style before, and knew that Sirius would be anything but happy.

Jennifer hurried over to the Trophy Room, several paintings greeting her as she passed them and then peered in to find Alicia sitting in a chair with her legs drawn up, looking at her mother as if she had expected her.

"There you are," Jennifer said with a sigh stepping in. She quickly glanced over her shoulder at Dusthorn, but the old Headmaster was snoring softly. "Trying to find a quiet place to think?"

"Actually, I was talking to the painting of Corey and his friends," Alicia admitted. Jennifer glanced over at it to see everyone in the painting waving at her. "There really aren't many quiet places for me in this castle."

"No, I would suppose not," Jennifer said, sitting down and moving a photo on the end table to the side so she could see her daughter better, ignoring the protest of the Quidditch player within it. "I heard you had a rough first day in Defense class," Jennifer said. Alicia nodded slowly. "Fighting with Zoë, too, that's not like you. You and the twins have always been so close since you were…well, since before you were born, actually," she chuckled. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Alicia murmured.

"Does it have anything to do with the way Professor Snape teaches class?" Jennifer asked, Alicia grimacing slightly. "If it's any consolation, it took your sister and brothers a while to get used to it too."

"Used to it? Mum, he's a positively horrible teacher!"

"No, he's not. He's actually a very good teacher for those who care to listen," Jennifer said firmly. "But he won't tolerate disobedience in his class, not even the smallest amount. If there's one trait of your father's that I think many may not always appreciate it's that he does not like to be out of control over any situation, and he will do whatever it takes to regain it."

"But Mum, he doesn't act like this at home… like when he's teaching us forms or we're in the potion lab."

"Well, he's comfortable with the four of you. He knows what to expect and trusts you to do what you're told. Although it's not all about trust, it's a bit more complicated than that, because some of the students… well, I'll not get into to that. Suffice it to say there are reasons he teaches the way he does," Jennifer sighed.

"All the same, I think if he just taught his class the way he taught us at home I think we'd all be a lot better for it. I don't like being known as the daughter of one of the most hated teachers in school." Alicia murmured, Jennifer rubbing her daughter's back a bit.

"I always thought it was rather fun myself," the painting of Corey said. The rest of the kids in the picture gave him a dirty look.


	11. The Rescue at the Lake

Chapter Eleven

The Rescue at the Lake

As evening fell a strange wind began to whip against the castle, windows shuddering a bit from the gusts. Aurelius waited until the others had left for dinner before pushing open the small stained glass window and waved a letter in his hand outside of it. A moment later, an owl came down and took it, and Aurelius walked to the Great Hall.

On the other side of the castle, Jennifer knocked gently on the office door before entering, gazing at her husband where he was huddled over his desk, buried in his work. Lying across a wooden box much too small for him, Rasputin gazed at her sleepily, the remnants of a stoned mouse in tongue's reach, too stuffed to eat any more.

"Just how many mice did you give him?" Jennifer grinned.

"Rasputin has had a very disturbing day, he deserves a bit of leeway," Severus said.

"Well from what I understand it wasn't exactly easy on Morfinn Bliant either," Jennifer chuckled. "What did Dumbledore have to say?"

"He gave them the usual speech, actually, once he heard the entire sequence of events…I neither stepped out of bounds nor gave undue punishment to those involved. Sirius was positively livid that Dumbledore and Minerva sided with me. Then, since he couldn't attack my teaching style, he began telling me what he thought of my parenting until Anna finally dragged him out. As if he has room to talk."

"Severus, you don't really think he would put those kids up to it, do you? Those two obviously have terror streaks all their own." Jennifer said gently.

"They wouldn't have used that name unless he's been amusing them with childhood 'stories'," Severus said with irritation.

"When Anna mentioned the picture to Dumbledore, he didn't seem too convinced that they had even drawn it."

"It was in his possession, you know my policy about that. Jennifer, this is starting to turn into another professional discussion and I'd rather not right now. How is Alicia?"

"Acting like a girl crushed with the realization that one of her heroes is actually human," Jennifer said, gazing at him until he finally looked up. "She'll be all right, but the question is will you be?"

"I am disappointed that any of our children would behave as she has. Aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but everyone makes mistakes," Jennifer said.

"You know it wasn't all that long ago that you would have been on her faster than I would have been for something like this," he said bluntly.

"I guess I've changed more from last year than we all thought," Jennifer said. "And what's more, it's times like these when I realize how much I miss Mycroft." Severus stared at her.

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, as Jacqueline I used to spend a lot of time imagining him in a classroom, standing in front of the class…very firm but patient, with a dry wit that would not only educate but also end up endearing some of his students to him."

"Mycroft was just a farce, Jennifer, and you know it. Simply a ruse I used to be able to save you, an image that does not truly exist."

"I know," Jennifer said with a sigh getting up. "But I haven't given up hope," she added, petting Rasputin lightly before heading to bed.

Alicia arrived back in the common room to find several of her classmates waiting for her and a small collection of candy, cakes and drinks set out on the table.

"What's all this?" she said in surprise.

"It was my idea," Morfinn said with a slight sniffle. "It's sort of a cheering up party for you."

"You mean you're not sore at me for losing all those points?" Alicia said with surprise.

"Points? Points isn't what this house is about, Alicia," Marlene told her, setting her down in one of the chairs by the table. "It's about working hard and doing our best to support each other."

"Probably why we haven't won the House Cup in ten years," Phoebe put in ruefully, earning a chuckle from the others.

"So you're not sore at me for upsetting Rasputin either?" Alicia asked incredulously.

"No, I know why you did what you did," Morfinn said, getting a drink and smelling in skeptically. "I found the paper you and Zoë was passing. If someone said that about my father, true or not, I would have hit her too."

"All the same, you can hardly blame him for being mad. Things did get a bit out of hand," Phoebe grinned. "Well done getting that cloak on the lizard! I can't believe you braved that horrible spell to do it!"

"Well, the cloak was really Morfinn's idea," Alicia said. "Bad luck that at the end, Morfinn."

"Oh, that's all right. I've spend most my life in hospital beds," he grinned.

"Do you need any help with all that homework he gave you?" Phoebe asked.

"All the sudden I don't mind doing it," Alicia smiled. "You guys are the best! I'm so glad the Hat put me in Hufflepuff now!"

"So's the Quidditch team," Phoebe grinned, Marlene quickly agreeing as the others laughed, helping themselves to the candy.

Alicia wasted no time in proving how right Phoebe was during the first game of the season. It was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, and the rest of the team couldn't help but be a bit nervous facing the well-seasoned team. Besides Alicia herself, they also had two new Beaters, the second years Ginger Davidson and June MacKay, who had made a very strong impression at try-outs by knocking Halbert Hagrid, trying out for Beater on the Gryffindor team, straight off his broom despite Andrew's attempts to intercede. They had made it; the boys had not, although Alicia privately knew that her brother was probably quite relieved of the fact. He had only tried out because his friend had talked him into it.

But in the pitch Alicia felt nearly as home as she did sitting by an easel, twisting out of the gate with grace and ease, attempting to focus out the sound of the crowd around her as she took her place. Beside her, Rose smiled warmly and nodded as if to wish her luck, and Alicia grinned and nodded back. The wind and weather was perfect, the sun behind the puffy white clouds overhead, making it perfect for a very quick game.

From the moment the Snitch was released her eyes were on it, following it as long as her eyes could focus on it and watching its movements as long as she could. It would turn left next, she thought, waiting impatiently for the Quaffle to be thrown out, for it would want to get its fastest speed at the beginning of the game, and that was the way the gusts were blowing.

As the Chasers collided Alicia was off like a shot, completely surprising Rose from where she had been hovering beside her. But Alicia hadn't registered the surprise or the roar of the crowd; her mind entirely focused on her goal while leaving her instincts to guide her past obstacles, dropping straight down two yards to dodge a Bludger then swinging wide to avoid the pack heading for the rings. It wouldn't register until much later how impressive the Gryffindor Chasers were as they pushed across the pitch to make their goal, for they wouldn't get much time to play more than that. Just as they were turning from the rings, Alicia shot through the top one and into what appeared at first to be an unintentional forward roll, until suddenly righted herself, holding something up in her hand.

"She's got the Snitch! Less than five minutes into the game, and Alicia Snape puts a stop to Gryffindors' momentous drive! Hufflepuff wins!" Called a students voice over the roaring crowd, Alicia, grinning and flying to the center of the pitch still holding the Snitch up in one hand. Rose sat hovering with her jaw dropped, belatedly offering her a congratulating smile. Conner and Stewart merely shook their heads in complete disbelief. Not since the days of the Finch-Fletchleys had Hufflepuff won a game, and in that instant they knew the rules had changed.

But as they began to gather, Conner noticed it had suddenly gotten dark and glanced up to see the white clouds above them growing grey and menacing. In fact, the students in the stands were growing quiet as well, feeling wary of this strange change in weather. Alicia, standing near the center of the pitch shaking hands with her teammates, turned to look at it in wonder. Just then there was the sound of someone clapping behind her. Slowly Alicia turned around and immediately began to back away from the tall, pale, ominous woman in front of them, her icy eyes and smile focused on Alicia.

"Oh, well done, well done indeed, my dear," Ciardoth said in a frighteningly mocking tone. "How clever of you to catch the little flying ball. And how terrible it is you can not let it go."

Blinking in surprise, Alicia immediately tried to drop it only to find it was stuck to her hand, its golden color beginning to drain away as the ball began to grow darker and darker.

"What's going on?" Marlene asked.

"I don't know, but help me get it off!" Alicia said, the ball growing darker by the second as Alicia began to feel a strange tingle through her. It was then that she caught the sight of a flash mirrored in the ball and stared up at the rolling sky. "It's attracting the lightning!"

"Yes, I'm afraid you'll be cinders in no time. Pity all of that talent has to go to waste. But don't worry, you won't feel much since your heart will stop shortly after," Ciardoth said calmly.

"Get away from them!" Danny Brittle called out as she jumped off her broom with her wand out.

"Oh, is it only you?" Ciardoth said boredly. "Really, go crawl in a foxhole and stop wasting my attentions," she said waving a hand. Suddenly the ground began to rumble and out of the packed soil erupted the heads of a pack of dogs, encircling Brittle with their teeth bared. "Ah there you are! For a moment I was afraid you would miss the fun," she tsked as Severus, Jennifer, Minerva and Hermione ran over with their wands out. "Goodness, you look familiar. Didn't I tie you to a tree once? No?" Ciardoth said thoughtfully at Hermione. "Well, I'm sure I will sometime at least."

"Students, move away please! Head off the pitch immediately!" Minerva told them. "Hermione, make sure they get off the pitch!"

"No-no-no, not you," Ciardoth said sweetly, the Snitch in Alicia's hand growing so heavy that it forced her to the ground. "You're not going anywhere until I want you to."

"Get away from her, Ciardoth!" Severus barked, coming steadily towards her with his wand pointed at her. Jennifer hung back, taking a few steps to one side. Ciardoth laughed at him.

"And who's going to stop me. You?"

"Hasn't it occurred to you that you chose to appear in a stadium full of witches and wizards? I can guarantee you that all of the faculty in the stands have their wands on you now."

"Any wizard who thinks they can defeat me with a stick is a fool. I control the sky with a mere thought. What do you control, Severus?"

"My destiny," Severus said. Ciardoth laughed shrilly.

"Your destiny? You can't even control your own children. Half of them detest you, the other half are intimidated by you. And who else do they have to run to, someone who forgot they even existed? No, I've decided that the two of you just don't deserve them. They're really better off dead, you know. Besides, it would give me no greater pleasure than to have you both watch as I eliminate them one by one. Perhaps I'll start with the one that probably should have died before she was even born."

_"Manus elasticus!"_ Jennifer, who had come up beside Alicia while Ciardoth was speaking, quickly turned her wand on her daughter, a rubber glove suddenly appearing on the girl's arm as Jennifer attempted to release the ball from her hand. Ciardoth tsked again, lifting her wrist subtly. Immediately a bolt of lightning came crackling down, blasting Jennifer back as it was drawn into the small orb. Alicia winced, but except for a tingle didn't feel anything except the Snitch beginning to pulse in her hand.

_"Stupefy!" _called a voice from behind. Ciardoth found herself knocked back a bit, staring at surprise at Albus Dumbledore. But everyone was even more stunned when they realized that was all that the spell had done to her.

"Are you still here? This is not your fight, _mortal,_" she said with a sneer.

"Be that as it may, you will not cause any harm to any student at this school while I am here," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Causing someone harm and causing someone to die can be two different things, Albus. Death can be quite painless. Wait until your friend Malfoy figures that one out," she added, glancing at Jennifer. "And then, perhaps, that'll 'spell' the end for the Snapes. But for today, one death will be sufficient. Take a swim, little girl," Ciardoth said with a calm, unpleasant smile. A flash of light burst up around Alicia and a moment later she was gone.

"Where is she?" Jennifer shouted in surprise as Severus reached in his cloak for his watch. A chill went through him when it didn't come into his hand. "Severus?"

"Where is she, Ciardoth?" Severus demanded his wand pointed at her. "Tell me now or I'll blow you right out of time itself!" Ciardoth laughed.

"If you knew how to do that, you would have already done so. Your precious daughter is in the lake. But don't worry," Ciardoth said cryptically. "She won't have time to drown."

Jennifer grabbed Alicia's broom, Severus barely having time to swing himself up as she kicked off at breakneck speed, lightning flickering dangerously close.

"Let me steer!" Severus protested, barely able to keep his eyes open from her jerking, unsteady turns, veering straight for the lake. But just as Jennifer attempted to fly over, the ghost of a boy suddenly appeared in their path, pushing them back with a supernatural force.

"NO! Don't go over the lake, it's a trap!" Noah shouted. "You must get down now, Icarus says!"

"Severus! Get down!" another voice below them called, echoing from the Resonius spell. Severus peered down to see Dumbledore standing by the shore with Zoë and Zack in hand, and something was glinting around his neck.

"Do it! Jennifer, get down!" Severus shouted, grabbing the end of the broom around her.

"What about Alicia?" Jennifer protested, fighting back, but Severus knew there was no time to argue, forcing the broom around and down to the shoreline.

Just as they landed, an incredible blast of lightning like Jennifer had never seen before snapped out of the sky and across the lake, spreading across it in a deadly web.

"Alicia!" Jennifer, Zack and Zoë called out at once. Dumbledore, who had been standing there a moment before was no longer there. But now Minerva was there, grabbing the two twins before they attempted to head towards the lake again. Another chilling round of laughter broke out, echoing from no particular direction from around them as Severus quickly got to his feet, wand in hand.

"So you think you control your destinies, do you? There is nothing you do, have done or will do that I haven't seen, Severus, and the dark days ahead of you are worse than what's behind, I promise you that," the voice said.

"Don't be so sure, Ciardoth. You do not see clearly which memory is which and you know it!"

"In the past, perhaps," the voice laughed at the irony. "But that is no longer the case, and now I know that soon you will be facing your worst enemy, and have no doubt I will be there to witness it. As the storm waters rise I will be watching your world crumble. And I have decided as a point of my own amusement that you will be the last one standing. Perhaps you should say your goodbyes to everyone now, while you still have the chance."

Suddenly a drop of rain fell, hissing on the ground as it hit.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jennifer murmured, glancing at Severus.

"Get everyone inside, quickly!" Severus ordered, pulling his cloak around him and Jennifer. Minerva did the same with the twins as they ran for shelter. Jennifer quickly minimized and stored the broom as they followed behind. A huge open umbrella appeared in mid-air and Severus quickly caught it, his gloves sizzling as the acidic rain touched them, the five of them running underneath it even as it began to eat away at the fabric. In the doorway stood Albus Dumbledore, helping them all in and securing the door behind them.

"Is everyone else in?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"Yes, Hermione was quick about her work, although I dare think you need to speak with her about it," Dumbledore told her. "She did believe she would have been of better use helping confront Ciardoth."

"She has a lot to learn about this job," Minerva sighed. "Excuse me." Dumbledore smiled sympathetically at her as she headed towards the stairs.

"Where's Alicia? Did you take my watch? What did you go back and do?" Severus asked, Jennifer looking at him in confusion, studying his face for a while before looking back over to Dumbledore thoughtfully. He had used a Time-Turner?

"I had to go back and save these two," Dumbledore explained, glancing at the twins disapprovingly. "They had gotten themselves to the lake before anyone else and would have jumped in had I not been there."

"What? Then where's Alicia?" Severus demanded again.

"Don't worry, Severus. Alicia didn't need saving. She was able to save herself," Dumbledore smiled at him, knocking gently on Pomona Sprout's office before opening it. Alicia sat by the fire with her siblings beside her, a cup of hot cocoa in hand and a blanket around her, her hair still wet but otherwise looking comfortable.

"Mum!" she said happily, putting her cup down and getting up to hug her, smiling timidly at her father who was too relieved to care about the reception. "I'm all right, really! Do you know if anyone thought to pick up my broom?"

"Broom! Worrying about your broom at a time like this!" Jennifer said with exasperation. "We thought you were dead!"

"I almost was," Alicia admitted, "If it wasn't for a stroke of luck, I would have been. That horrible Snitch sent me straight to the bottom, but fortunately I still had that potion wallet Father always makes us keep on us, and I had some gillyweed on me. I figured she meant to drown me, so I was going to just hang out at the bottom, but I was a bit worried about the Kraken and called up a light. That's when I saw it!"

"Saw what?" Jennifer asked impatiently.

"My sketchbook! It fell in when we were coming to Hogwarts over the lake. It was nearly completely ruined, of course, it was open to my ink drawing, and although it was smudged, I could still see an outline, so I decided to chance it. Next thing I know, I find myself looking out of the ocean painting in your office, Mum. So I got to one in the hallway, and then I ran into Professor Dumbledore. Boy was he glad to see me," she grinned up at him.

"You have no idea how glad," Dumbledore said. "And I am sorry that I had to drop you off so quickly, Alicia, but I had some important matters to clear up. Speaking of which, Professor Sprout, I need to speak to you a moment about this rain. I think we're going to have a great deal of vegetation damage to deal with."

"One moment, Professor. My watch?" Severus asked again, Dumbledore looking over at him thoughtfully. "The watch with my family compass on it, didn't you borrow it to find Alicia?"

"No, Severus, I'm afraid not. Are you sure you didn't mislay it?"

"Of course not, Professor. You know I keep it in…"

Severus suddenly bolted out of the room, racing to his office to find the door ajar. Whipping out his wand he peered in cautiously before stepping in. But although nothing appeared out of place it was more than evident that someone had found their way inside; for in the very center of the floor stood Rasputin, his eye patch tossed nearby, the poor familiar turned into stone.


	12. The Calm Before and After

Chapter Twelve

The Calm Before and After

When the news came at breakfast, Alex wasn't a bit surprised but couldn't help be disappointed all the same.

"It has been decided by the staff that all Quidditch games will be postponed until further notice so that we can address security concerns," Hermione said, gazing sympathetically at the groans and protests that erupted. "Well, look on the bright side! You'll have a lot more time to study!" She cleared her throat then when she saw the murderous glares, smiling apologetically before heading back to the staff room.

"There goes my first year of Quidditch, right down the drain," Mandria said glumly, propping her head in her hand. "There's not going to be anything they can do to secure it against Ciardoth. Remember our first year here?"

"How can I forget? I'm the one she kidnapped, remember?" Alex sighed. "It doesn't matter. The four of us are already under house arrest. In fact, I'm not even sure if we're going to be allowed to go to Hogsmeade."

"Why's that, Alex? You all get in trouble again?" Carey asked concernedly.

"Didn't you hear? Someone broke in Snape's office last night and stole a watch made to show locations of family members," Alex sighed. "So they want us to stay in the castle at all times unless we're in class. I suppose Snape thinks someone will try to use it against us."

"Do you think Ciardoth has it?" Mandria asked nervously. Alex shook her head.

"No, she wouldn't need it, would she? I mean, she knows where we're going to be before we do. Besides, I think she would have killed Rasputin and taken more than that. Rasputin was turned to stone; he's at Dr. Sagittari's at the moment. I'm thinking about going over and talking to him later and seeing if I can't find out anything."

"I thought you just said your parents told you not to leave the castle," Mandria reminded her.

"Well, we can volunteer to go help Andrew with the animals," Alex suggested. Mandria gave her a look completely lacking of enthusiasm.

Andrew was more than happy to have them tagging along, as was Halbert, who constantly had to be reminded to speak English after he started a long conversation with Alex.

"It's so hard to remember! When she speaks to me, I only hear _Français_."

"That's the difficulty of being an Omnivox, it's all English to me," Alex laughed. "It sure has come in handy on outings. Remember when we went to see the Great Wall through a painting we found?"

"And you wanted to walk the length of it," Andrew chuckled.

"Then you had to go and get hungry," Alicia said, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't believe how many adventures got cut short because he got hungry."

"Why didn't you pack something then?" Mandria asked.

"I did. But I ate it," Andrew protested, heading up to Sagittari's door and knocking. The centaur opened the door, looking at them thoughtfully.

"Are you allowed to be here?" he asked.

"I cleared it with Father last night. Today's our day to clean the barn, remember?"

"Yes, and we're going to help," Alex said quickly. Sagittari gazed at her with a skeptical smile.

"That is very generous of you, although I can't remember the last time you volunteered for extra work, Miss Snape, or you either, Miss Shea," he added, his voice even and polite.

"Well, we were hoping to check on Rasputin too while we were at it," Alex admitted. "How is he?"

"Would you like to come in and see?" Sagittari said, stepping out of the doorway. He gestured over to the fireplace where the lizard lay with his head upon his favorite box, still looking a bit grey. "The potion I gave him last night has nearly cured him. He merely needs a bit of rest to finish recovering. He should be back to his lazy old self in a day or two," Sagittari assured them with a smile.

"Rasputin!" Alex said, kneeling beside him and scratching behind his head.

"Might I have a mouse?" Rasputin inquired, his heavily lidded glass eye seemingly focusing in on Alex.

"He says he's hungry," Alex chuckled.

"He's been fed and overfed," Sagittari said sternly. "In fact, I've just had to warn his owner _again_ about overfeeding him. That's why he's gotten so lethargic. You children need to stop pampering him as well."

"But he sounds so sincere," Alex protested. "Rasputin, what happened last night? Who did this to you?"

"I was sleeping under the desk. I heard the door open and came out to see something shiny, and my eye patch came off. I am very handsome." Rasputin decided.

"Yes, that's very informative," Alex said sarcastically.

"What did he say?" Mandria asked anxiously.

"Didn't you see anyone at all?" Alex coaxed.

"I saw a handsome basilisk," Rasputin said. "Can I have a mouse now?"

"Well, that was hardly helpful," Alex sighed, glancing at the others.

"I could have told you had you asked," Doctor Sagittari said with a smile. "Your father was in here all night last night. He said that Rasputin only saw his reflection."

"Well I am glad he's all right," Andrew said. "It just wouldn't be the same without this old lizard lumbering about, even if he is mostly harmless."

"Tell that to Morfinn," Halbert chuckled.

"So someone used a mirror or something on him. What about the door, was it broken into?" Alex asked.

"Miss Snape, I do believe you're now getting into the realm of something which isn't really your concern. I have no qualms with you coming and visiting a family familiar, but I suggest for the safety of all my patients including you that perhaps you should concern yourselves with you own affairs," Doctor Sagittari said.

"Yes, Alex, perhaps we should go clean the barn. Pepper will be glad to see you," Andrew suggested.

"Doctor, are we still going to have Bridle Club this year?" Mandria asked. In spite of her reluctance, she had been looking forward to getting a flying mount this year. Sagittari looked thoughtful.

"Well, we'll see," he said. "I will speak to Professor Dumbledore and consult the stars, and I will let you know in a few days if that will be possible or not."

Halbert and Andrew gazed at each other worriedly as Alex thanked him and the four headed out to the pens.

"No Quidditch, no Bridle club…this is going to be a very boring year at this school," Halbert said glumly.

"Well at least we can count on Sparring Club. It's inside," Alex said.

"You are going to join this year, aren't you, Andrew?" Halbert asked hopefully.

"Absolutely not," said Andrew.

Alicia, however, had no reservations about joining sparring when it began two days later. Her frustrations at not playing Quidditch didn't seem to get in her way in the ring, sending Julia sprawling to the mat before she could move a muscle.

"Match Snape Hufflepuff," Severus called out in an even tone, helping Julia out of the ring, but as he turned back to his seat, Alicia caught a quick smile flicked over at Jennifer, who had glanced away from her own match with an enigmatic smile. Noticing Alicia was watching, Jennifer winked at her before turning her attention back to her match.

"That's how to take a match like a Snape," Alex grinned and hugged her little sister.

"Well, she hasn't faced one of us yet," Zacchius pointed out. "Hey, looks like you're up, Zoë," he nudged, nodding to Jennifer who was calling her over. "Oh no, you're up against Mr.-needs-Morphine Bliant," he snickered.

Alicia looked over in surprise. She had been sitting with Phoebe and hadn't seen him come in. Admittedly, she hadn't even looked; for he would have been the last person she would expected to be interested. He did appear a bit nervous, too, his wand arm shaking a bit as he took his position in the ring and offered his hand out to Zoë. Reluctantly Zoë shook his pinky, wiping her hand off on her robe afterwards as they bowed and turned around.

"Watch, this is how a Black does things," Zack said with a grin. As Jennifer finished the count, Zoë spun about with speed and confidence.

_"Expelliarmus!" _she intoned with a blast that might have tossed him out of the ring…if he suddenly hadn't sneezed, the spell flying over his head as he did so. Zoë rolled her eyes as he began to cast his, taking a defensive stance as he cast the same spell. But just as he began to intone he began to wheeze, sneezing in the middle of trying to pronounce the disarm spell. As the spell went off, Morfinn succeeded only in flipping himself into the air and landing flat on his back, his wand rolling on the ground. The crowd laughed softly.

"Miss Black Gryffindor," Jennifer said in a sympathetic voice as Morfinn crawled to his feet. "Maybe you should try a less dangerous pastime. Why don't you adopt a ghost?"

"I think they'd be afraid that I'd sneeze them away or something," Morfinn sniffled as he came out of the ring.

"Aw, that was no good. He defeated himself," Zack said, his sister shrugging when she came over.

"I think the only thing I got out of that match was a cold," Zoë decided. "Hey, where did Alicia go?" Zack looked behind him.

"I don't know. She was here a moment ago," he said. "You know, we could have known, if we had, you know..."

"Don't get into that again!" Zoë said. "Don't you think he would have noticed?"

"What are you two talking about?" Alex said curiously.

"Nothing," they both said.

They looked over again as they heard the name Snape called, but then Alex relaxed when she realized it was Aurelius that Severus wanted. The glanced around, waiting for him to appear, but Alex then realized he wasn't sitting with the Slytherin.

"Odd. I could have sworn he was here earlier," Alex frowned.

"First Alicia, now Aurelius," Zack said. Severus, standing there impatiently, had his hand in his pocket and a strange look on his face as he frowned, searching the room. Reluctantly he called the odd number who had been assigned to sit out to take his place.

"After my match, let's go find out what they're up to," Zack suggested.

"I just hope they went to their rooms," Alex said worriedly, glancing at the chart. "I'd better get ready for my match," she said, heading to the wand rack.

"Sure you won't change you mind?" Zack asked his sister again. "About the thing we saw in the drawer?"

"Would you stop already? You want to get us expelled?" Zoë hissed, then paused thoughtfully. "Not that that would necessarily be a bad thing. They'd have to send us back to school in America then."

"You really hate it that much? I actually sort of like it here," Zack murmured.

"All right, then let's just let me do it," Zoë said with a sigh. "No point in us both getting into trouble."

"You're a martyr, sis, you really are. This is just the edge we need," Zack said.

"You'd better get your wand. You're up after Alex, you know," Zoë said. "Then we'll go look for Alicia."

"Right," Zack agreed. But as he was heading over to the wand rack, he caught sight of Madame Brittle entering with Professor Weasley right on her heels, both with a worried expression on their face. Holding their matches, Craw and Snape talked to them a moment, but then unexpectedly the three of them hurried out of the room, leaving Professor Weasley there, smiling at the curious students. "Now where are they going?"

"I'm sorry, Professors Craw and Snape had a small emergency to attend to. Those with matches that were already in progress, I'll be continuing over in Snape's ring," Professor Weasley informed them. "After that we're going to call it a night."

"That settles it," Zack said, sighing with frustration that his match was cancelled. "There is way too much happening in this castle that we don't know about."  
"You're right," Zoë said. "And if you-know-what was good enough for Dad, it's good enough for us."

"That's the spirit," Zack grinned, the two of them heading to common room to plan their next move.

* * *

It wasn't until breakfast the next morning that any of the Snapes found out what had happened. Alex whistled them over, managing to clear a spot for everyone at the end of the Ravenclaw table with Zoë and Zack inviting themselves over, sitting next to Rose and Andrew.

"All right, we're here, what is it?" Aurelius asked with a sigh.

"I thought you'd like to know where Craw and Snape went last night," Alex said, putting the paper down so everyone could see the headline: _Sleeping Muggles Spell Nightmare for Haven's Bluff._ "Apparently a storm spooked Essie's Slumber Sheep and they went on a rampage…broke the fence and got loose all over the countryside, even out of town. Muggles all over the area became mesmerized and started counting them and well, you can imagine what happened," she sighed.

"Oh, no! Outside of town too?" Alicia said, staring at the photo of Muggles, falling over fast asleep as a group of sheep passed by them. "But this is horrible!"

"It's worse than horrible! The council votes on what's going to happen to Haven's Bluff next week!" Alex said. "I heard Craw say that Dumbledore's been going out nearly every night after dinner trying to win back votes after what happened at Corey's, and now all the campaigning in the world may not be enough. If things keep going the way they are, we may not have a home to go back to."

"I can't believe it! They wouldn't take it out on us just because those two can't control their little Muggle hybrid projects," Aurelius said.

"Rel, haven't you been paying attention to the papers at all? The Council is not just voting on what to do about Corey's shop. The vote is whether or not to move us all out." Alex said.

"This is all Corey's fault!" Aurelius said, standing up. "It was him and his stupid weed shop that started all this! If we do lose the house, it'll be because of him opening that shop in a Muggle town in the first place! I knew we would all have to pay because Mum and Father took him in. Maybe now the rest of you will wise up and see just how much we've had to sacrifice because of it," he said angrily, storming back to his table.

"You don't really think we'll lose the house, do you?" Alicia asked worriedly.

"Don't give up yet," Andrew reassured her. "Like Alex said, Dumbledore isn't about to give up before that last vote is cast, and I'm sure our parents won't either. Besides, as long as we have each other, that's what matters, isn't it?" he said, putting an arm around her.

But as Alicia gazed up at Aurelius table where he sat with his friends, Alicia felt even more depressed. So much so in fact that she could barely bring herself to paint during her art lesson that evening, despite the presence of her favorite person in all the world.

For Francis Pyther was hardly a normal individual, nor even a normal artist. Over six hundred years had passed since the painter, then in his early twenties, had stumbled into the darkest and last moment of his natural life. Now Pyther was a vampire; but one who managed to somehow retain his soul and his nature…and that over the years had caused quite a bit of problems. It was rather difficult for a vampire to survive long as a pacifist. But with the help of a great many friends he had survived, spending his extra time among the living perfecting the art he had come to be so famous for. Now it was his turn to pass it onto others, and although he had taught art classes from time to time in both Hogwarts and at his studio, no student was dearer to him than Alicia.

He smiled and nodded at Andrew's sculpture of Hogwarts as he passed it; the boy always did have an honest eye when it came to his modeling projects. Alex, who had no real talent in the field still liked to paint and her choice of colors were original. Several other students had joined them all of different skills and talents, from the very basic to those who seemed inclined to a particular medium, as Morfinn did with watercolor.

Phoebe often seemed to have trouble picking what to paint, often copying what others were doing. But neither of the Black twins were there yet, and they were the ones that stood right in front of her. Instead Phoebe peeked over to see what Alicia was working on, only to see a sheet of canvas with nothing but a random stencil mark or two upon it.

"Having an off night, Alicia?" Pyther asked her gently with a sympathetic smile.

"It's been a rough week," Alicia admitted, putting down her stencil with a sigh.

"Come then, settle down a moment. Get a drink and a pastry and relax," he advised. "What sort of project were you thinking of starting?"

"Something happy to cheer me up," Alicia sighed, going to side table to get something.

"Oh, well that would explain it, wouldn't it?" Pyther said. "I find it's much more productive when I'm in a rotten mood to get it out of my system by painting it."

"But won't the mood ruin my work?" Alicia asked.

"Well, not if it _is_ the work, no," Pyther said. "It's true that you shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of your subject, but of course, if the subject of the painting is you're in a rotten mood, you can't ruin it, can you?" Alicia nibbled on the pastry thoughtfully before standing up again, gazing at the canvas. "I think you'll find yourself much more at peace with your emotions if you explore them. And what better way does an artist have than using their talent?" He turned back to his own painting then, watching her from the distance a moment before picking up his brush. But just then he was distracted by the sound of running feet and the sight of Zoë and Zacchius, hurrying in the door.

"Sorry we're late!" Zoë said, putting Dusty down on the counter in front of her and resuming her painting of him.

"Yes, we got held up," Zack agreed. "Can you pose for me again, Mr. Pyther?"

"Oh very well, but I will be glad when you're done with the painting, Mr. Black. It is rather hard to see the paintings this way," Pyther said, his features suddenly changing and growing smaller until he resumed the form of a bat. Flying up to the rafter, Pyther took a position above and behind Alicia so he could keep a good view of them all, Zack whirling around his easel to get a better view. As everyone finally settled down, Alicia began to sketch the Broom Closet with dark rain clouds above, wondering to herself whether or not she would ever see it again.


	13. Casualties of a Battle Lost

Chapter Thirteen

Casualties of a Battle Lost

Before Jennifer knew it, Friday October the thirtieth loomed before them, and soon Jennifer found herself pulling out some of her best robes…the ones she had often worn while in the Council she was now merely observing. She sighed heavily, sorting through her jewelry box as Severus came in wearing new robes so black he could have been going to a funeral.

"About ready? Corey will be waiting," he reminded her as she took out an ornate barrette and placed it above her hair bun. "We're not flying there, you know," he teased gently, reminding her of the charm upon it.

"All the same I feel better knowing that I'm in no danger of falling," Jennifer said somberly, pinning on her brooch. "I suppose I'm ready." She turned around to see him looking at her thoughtfully. "What is it?"

"Thinking back to when this all started. As I recall I walked in to find a Muggle admiring my children, after you had conveniently forgotten to mention that they had seen the house."

"Something that I never do anymore," Jennifer protested. "I'll never again take memory for granted."

"I suppose you remember I was a tad cross at the notion."

"A tad? Severus, you wanted to make us move, all of us," Jennifer said, grabbing her coat with a sigh. "Perhaps you were right. Perhaps we should have."

"No," Severus said, helping her on with her coat. "No, if there's one thing that I have realized over the years is exactly how much the entire family has benefited from living there and interacting with the entire community… not having to worry if our children are flying their brooms too high or changing into a disguise every time we had to run to town for something. Not to mention how much it helped the town itself to recover after the Voldemort attack, and it helped Corey and Essie deal with the loss of their parents. You were right, fighting to stay. And nothing that happens tonight will change the fact that you were right."

Jennifer hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and letting him hold her a moment, trying to keep down the grief threatening to bubble to the surface. Gently he walked her to the door offering an arm that Jennifer clung tightly to, ignoring the curious looks of the students as they headed out of the castle.

The Council Chamber was already full when she got there; in fact she saw many wizards and witches whose seats had been empty nearly every other time they called an assembly. But it only took a glance to figure out why; quite a many of them belonged to old dark families; their faces coarse, sharp and pronounced having had a few too many generations of closely related marriages. The looks of distain were unmistakable, although Jennifer couldn't help but briefly wonder about it. Not all of them could have been Voldemort supporters, and the Craws once would have stood beside them. But not one friendly face could she spot in that group, and soon she knew why as they turned their attention to someone approaching them from the floor level. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"I suppose I know how that corner is going to vote," Jennifer murmured.

"It is hardly them I am concerned with," Severus answered in a low voice. "It is the fact that the rest of Council isn't looking in our direction at all that worries me."

As the two of them greeted Corey and took their places beside him, Jennifer glanced up almost casually and found it was true; quite a number of people she knew from the Ministry or had some idea at least who they were seemed to be intentionally avoiding her gaze. She looked over at where Dumbledore stood, and near him stood Arthur and Bill Weasley, Rhys Brown, and curiously enough, Draco Malfoy and Ederick Thurspire, rounding out the strange support group with Muse stepping over to speak to them. Essie and Doug went to join Jennifer's group, hugging Corey before taking their places behind them. Finally, Arthur nodded and glanced at the time, heading up to the front and smiling as warmly as he could manage before he stepped up onto the center dais.

"Well! We have a long agenda for the evening so we'd best get started. Shall we begin with the minutes?"

Lucius Malfoy tapped his fingers impatiently along his cane while beside him Rummert was still going through his notes. Even board meetings weren't this tedious. As they went over old news and that night's agenda, Lucius wondered if it would go on for hours. It was almost his moment, he could feel it…he could feel walls crumbling and doors shutting in his mind…tasted it in fact; and because of that his patience was much more limited than other occasions. Still he projected to those watching him the image of poise and dignity, his face deceptively calm as they began voting on what Lucius couldn't help but think were the most trivial matters imaginable.

It seemed, in fact, that they were pulling out every teeny issue they could think of; from werewolf rights to whether or not to fund Ministry renovations to new appointments to staff and Council, every single one seemed as petty as the next. Malfoy sighed in annoyance, nodding or shaking his head to Rummert appropriately. Rummert then voted as Lucius indicated, as did the rest of his corner of the room, effectively keeping back a majority from several appointments that annoyed him. He glanced at his watch. How many more of these could they possibly have left, he wondered, glancing at where Jennifer and Severus sat, their faces dark and unreadable. But beside them, Doug Brim yawned, his wife elbowing him in response. He sneered slightly. They were not faring any better than he was over the delay. Finally, Lucius tapped Rummert, his patience worn thin.

"Really, Minister, it is getting late. Can't some of these matters wait until out next meeting? You know quite well this is hardly what we came here to vote on," Rummert said.

"Well, there is one other matter I really wanted addressed tonight," Arthur said.

"Then let's get on with it, shall we?" Rummert sighed.

"All right. Then the next matter is whether or not community service and how well prisoners do serving community service should play a factor in parole hearings. Right now there are no considerations for such, and both the Wardens of Tower and Azkaban believe there should be. Any movement to debate the issue?"

"Can we just get to the vote?" Rummert said when he got hit in the foot with a cane.

"Fine," Arthur said evenly. "All in favor?" Rummert glanced back, but Malfoy waved his hand, hardly caring one way or the other. Rummert nodded and so did the others in that corner, the movement passing with a slight margin.

"Now, I suppose we should look into the court's recommendation about Haven's Bluff. Counselor Rummert. I believe you requested a debate on this issue? Would you care to come make your point?" Arthur smiled thinly.

Jennifer looked over at the lawyer dubiously as he came up to the dais. Nobody on her side had missed the exchange between he and Malfoy. There could be little doubt who was pulling the strings this time.

"It is the deepest of concerns," Rummert began, gazing at the Council somberly, "That brings me to stand before you tonight. I speak about the fate of the Muggle town of which we all know as Haven's Bluff. Yes, a Muggle town, which ten years ago this Council allowed for a charter that allowed its eventual corruption. But it was far from the first time that the town has been exposed to our world. It began, in fact, when a very respectable witch of some renown and fame took interest in a local Muggle boy that she not only allowed into her home but then proceeded to teach him magic," he said, the Council breaking out in a murmur.

"It was discovered, of course, as any of you who have taken the time to look up her record has noted. Had he not been later chosen to go to Hogwarts, it probably would have meant the end of the matter there and then, for Haven's Bluff and her teaching career. But, to his credit, Mr. Willowby did graduate second in his class, but with something irreplaceable missing from his life. His parents. I need not remind you, Council, of what it was like living under the terror of the Dark Lord, or the Christmas Eve that he and his followers attacked several Muggle towns. But those towns had not been picked at random. They had been picked, Council, because the Death Eaters knew that their enemies lurked within them. It was Charles and Freda Willowby who paid the ultimate price for having a witch next door, and nothing can completely erase the fact that they are gone to those who were a part of their lives. And perhaps it was our pity, or our guilt for not acting in the beginning that led to the Council's decision four years later to allow this town to exist burdened with the knowledge of magic.

"Perhaps that in itself might have worked for a little while, trusting of course that no one ran straight to the press," Rummert mused. "But then a couple of years later, Mr. Willowby fresh out of school decided to open an apothecary in town completely visible to the locals who frequented there. His sister, who owned the modest sheep farm down the road followed suit by turning it into a Slumber Sheep farm, both without consideration to what might happen if a group of outsiders came in and happened to stumble onto them. In fact, Mr. Willowby even added a tearoom to his establishment so that Muggles might come and chat, forcing our general public to have to pass them with their magical potions and very dangerous components in hand. It was, as you can imagine, only a matter of time before something went wrong. In fact, four years ago last August, a Muggle drinking tea there had been 'accidentally' potioned into having tails and wings, and even though the injured party was a local who took it rather well, it did occur, and it _could have been anyone. _

"This year, not only were the locals temporarily turned into dogs, but a number of innocent, unsuspecting Muggles were turned into nearly everything imaginable after a Muggle managed to steal potions out of Mr. Willowby's shop. What would have happened, I wonder, had they picked up one of the poisonous herbs or concoctions instead? Would we have been then looking at a full Muggle massacre? Had those Sheep followed the shoreline and come across swimmers, would they have drowned because we failed to do something about this? We, the Council of Wizards, cannot possibly allow a situation where countless Muggle lives are at stake to continue any longer. The Muggles living in Haven's Bluff have already seen more magic caused tragedy in their lives than many of us have ever experienced. It is time that we acknowledged that we made a mistake of allowing this to happen and together set straight the town that we allowed to be corrupted. Haven's Bluff must be completely eradicated of all magic inhabitants, and all of those properties that have been magically altered must be destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Essie said, standing up in surprise. "But that was my father's farm!"

"Then, my dear, you should have considered that before you contaminated it with magic," Rummert said in an unforgiving tone as Doug gently coaxed her to sit back down. "I urge you all to consider not only the safety of the Muggles in Haven's Bluff, but of all Muggles who might venture in, and also the welfare of those of our kind living there. Surely it is only a matter of time before their tampering with Muggle lives endangers all of us. It is just as much for our safety as for theirs, for as I'm sure you've all read in the papers, the events have hardly gone unnoticed by the Muggle public," He said with a slight bow to Arthur, who nodded slowly in return.

"Thank you, Counselor. Now I ask you to bear with me, for I have decided to address the defense for this issue myself, since as I'm sure most of you are aware, it was I who asked for the charter which you are now considering to destroy," Arthur said, gazing up at them. "Perhaps there is some truth to the fact that many of this Council voted out of sympathy, but it was the right thing to do. Never was I so proud of the Ministry or the Council than I was at that moment; it was the first town of its kind in modern history for our country as well as continent. It has been ten years for Haven's Bluff, ten very peaceful, golden years, and most of which passed without any incident, any at all. Perhaps that's why it is so shocking to me that a series of events that have been marked by the Ministries of Law Enforcement and Accidental Magic as being 'highly suspect'… intentional mischief by some outside source, have manipulated us into doing what we are right now doing.

"Councilors, most of us live side by side with Muggle neighbors, whether it's the next farm or the next townhouse or flat in London. We pass them every day. There is always a chance that one might happen by at the wrong moment or pick up something one of us has dropped or seen something that they shouldn't have. But we don't pick up and move because someone saw something they shouldn't, nor should we force this on them. Yes, these are Muggles that know what they are. But it isn't as if there are no Muggles anywhere that don't know about us. We allow, for example, the Muggle families of Wizards and Witches to know our activities, allow them into the Ally to help their children prepare for school, and they see our houses and move among us. As far as Mr. Willowby and Mrs. Brim are concerned, their friends in Haven's Bluff are very much family. This truly is a case, Councilors, of throwing the baby out with the bath water. We should be looking at ways to protect Haven's Bluff, not destroy it."

"And how exactly do you propose to that?" Rummert said.

"The same ways we protect our normal residences. We make a few changes to the roads and enchantments to the town so that it isn't seen by strangers," Arthur said.

"And may I remind you that quite a number of the 'accidents' involved the townsfolk itself? Don't they too deserve our protection?"

"They deserve our respect," Arthur snapped. "They deserve the right to decide for themselves what is best. And they do not want to throw in the towel just because some unknown wizard is trying to sabotage them!"

"Ah yes, that's right, the Ministry's claim that this was all 'highly suspect,'" Rummert nodded. "That is a great part of the argument, isn't it? But if one looks at the facts, one realizes it's hardly an argument at all. First off, because by their own admission, the Ministry has no evidence that anything took place other than a Muggle break in… one, by the way, which has not been apprehended yet… and the second incident was caused by a freak storm. Granted, it is the Ministry of Law Enforcement's job to be suspicious," he said with a polite nod to Thurspire and Brown, both of them eying him with extreme dislike. "But even if we did suppose that someone was behind it, does it change the fact that any of these events could have happened on their own? No, dear Council, it does not. At any time, any Muggle could have come in and walked straight past their little 'Muggle tearoom' and gotten a hold of something that would not only end their lives but out us for all to see from then on after. It is the very foundation of our world that is at stake here!"

"I couldn't agree more that there is a lot at stake," Arthur said. "But what's at stake is greater than you might realize, greater than shutting out one town. It is about shutting ourselves out, and I would be very leery if I were you of what you're shutting in with you. We have worked too hard to undo the evil that was done when the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters roamed free. Do not take a step back from everything we've done today. Stand by your decisions ten years ago, and let this town decide for itself what is best."

"Well, Minister, if that is your final word, perhaps we ought to call a vote?" Rummert asked.

"Very well, Counselor," Arthur said, gazing up at the others. "I only hope that you all vote with your conscience and not your fear, and do what's right. Will all those in favor of Rummert and the court's proposal please stand now."

As an overwhelming majority of the Council stood, Jennifer closed her eyes for a moment, forcing her emotions in check. Beside her, she could hear Essie sobbing softly, and glanced over to see Doug and Corey with arms around her, trying to comfort her. Severus had taken on that stony appearance that he often took when struck with a blow, although his face also showed no surprise.

But it was Arthur's face that startled Jennifer the most when she opened her eyes again. There she saw a disappointment stemmed in more than just the vote itself. He shook his head as he felt in his pockets and drew out the contents into his hand. And although no one else could make out what it was, Arthur saw more in the yarn needle, clay smiley-faced doll and handful of unpleasantly flavored Bertibott's beans than anyone could have guessed.

"You know, something strange just happened," Arthur said, his voice sounding a little odd. "It happened as I saw you stand… it registered to me exactly what this Council once stood for compared to what it now stands for… forgive me, all opposed?" he added, immediately looking over at the small collection of wizards standing solemnly near Dumbledore; his son Bill, Harry, and his good friends Rhys and Arnie. Nearby Muse and Thurspire who had abstained, but still showed support by their presence. "Anyhow, it just occurred to me that my heart's not in this job anymore. I miss the time I once had…I miss the time I haven't spent with the grandchildren. And although I have thought often over the last few years that it was time for a change, I felt obligated to stay. All of the sudden I don't feel that obligation anymore; which is a good thing because it was getting in the way of me seeing things clearly. In fact, I think I see more clearly in this moment than I have in a long time. I cannot support a Council or a system that would allow things such as this to happen to good people. And therefore, I think it's in everyone's best interests if I just step down," he said, taking off his coat and badge of office and setting it on the podium as a murmur rumbled through the crowd. "I officially resign as Minister of Magic."

Arthur stepped off the dais as the Council stood, some in support and others in surprise. It was Dumbledore who stepped to him first, and for a moment, Arthur was worried that he might have tried to talk him out of it. Instead, Dumbledore merely nodded and clapped his shoulder, never leaving his side as others began to swarm over to them.

Only Lucius didn't move, a smile of complete and sheer triumph on his face at the unexpected ending to what would have already been a perfect victory. There could be little doubt who had won the battle. So little doubt, in fact, that he relished admitting it with a simple nod in Severus' direction who was eying him from across the Assembly Hall, knowing quite well that Severus would have no idea whatsoever how exactly the victory was his to claim.

* * *

That next day was perhaps one of the hardest in Jennifer's life as they said goodbye to their neighbors and the family packed up the rest of their things. The coffee machine she had gotten last year had been confiscated, but all in all the rest of their items were packed. Andrew had gone over to help Corey, and Alicia and Aurelius had been sent to Essie's to help there. Alex went to Ben's house, the two of them sitting on the fence near the road.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe we're moving, and they're taking our home away," she said.

"I'll still be allowed to write you, won't I? At school?" Ben asked softly.

"Sure, just use the Muggle post address I gave you, it'll get there," Alexandria assured him.

"Most of the town is really upset you all have to leave. And they're really mad about the farm. Pachem said the Ministry's going to sell the lots to someone to build new houses. Probably will fill them with dull, boring, neighbors who aren't interested in anything except who has been seen with who and which one has the best yard," Ben said glumly.

"Well I'm sure you also won't have to worry about them turning you into a dog, either," Alex sighed. "I wonder what's going to happen to us now?"

"I'm sure it'll be for the best. At least, for everyone but me," Ben said. "The magic's going out of my life now. But more because you're not going to be in it rather than because of any old spells," he admitted.

"Oh, Ben," Alex sighed. "No matter what happens, I'll always consider you my best friend."

"Yeah. I know," Ben said quietly, then smiled slightly. "Just don't forget us, huh?"

"I'll do my best not to," Alex promised, and then heard her name called. Anna was standing near her car by the edge of the road, waving her over. "Goodbye, Ben."

"Alex, I…" Ben hesitated as she turned to look at him again, realizing perhaps it would have been an unkind thing to do, telling her now when there were no chances left. He shook his head. "You take care of yourself," he said at last.

"You too," she smiled, then turned and ran towards the car, gazing at her aunt. "Are we leaving now?"

"I promised your parents I'd get you back to the school," Anna said, glancing back at farmhouse. "While things are still all right."

"Nothing's ever going to be right again," Alicia said miserably.

"Oh, get over it, it's just a house," Aurelius said irritably.

"It's not just a house!" Alicia barked, but Andrew put an arm around her.

"No, in a way he's right. As long as we're together, that's all that matters. Besides, all of our things are coming with us," Andrew said.

"Except that stupid coffee pot," Aurelius said.

"And the tree," Alex put in.

"And our ocean view," Alicia sighed.

"At least we don't have to leave our parents behind," Andrew murmured as they drove past the church.

Essie and Corey stood side by side in the graveyard. It had taken some time for them to explain this to their parents, putting flowers on their graves. Corey even defiantly added some freshly made sparkling alchemist's roses. At last they turned and walked over to where Pachem was standing talking to Doug, shaking both of their hands when they came over.

"So where will you be heading now?" Pachem asked.

"Glasgow, I've family there," Doug said. "I've got an Enchanting job at Wizomatic and Essie's going to do weather predictions for the _Daily Prophet_."

"Actually, I suppose it'll be nice to have extra money for a change," Essie said. "We barely broke even with the farm."

"Perhaps it's not necessarily a bad change then," Pachem said. "Your parents would have wanted you to follow some of your own ambitions and not just live theirs."

"Maybe in a few months I'll agree with you. Right now I just feel like the world is ending," Essie said, letting Doug draw her into his arms.

"And you, Corey?"

"Hogsmeade," Corey sighed. "I want to live somewhere I don't have to hide. They need an alchemist badly there, and the Ministry agreed to allow me to keep my license, although the fines pretty much destroyed what savings I had. Hopefully I can find a shop somewhere cheap to rent."

"Hogsmeade?" Pachem asked thoughtfully.

"It's a town of all wizards up north near the school," Corey explained. "I have a lot of friends up there too, my friend Taylor is helping me find a shop. But I won't have to hide my business from everyone there or be anyone than who I am, so that's where I want to be."

"It sounds wonderful. Perhaps you'll meet a girl who can actually keep up with you there, too, hmm?" Pachem smiled at him. It was obvious that Corey was feeling quite alone right now. At least he could be grateful that his parents and Doug and Essie had each other to lean on.

"At least we live close, Corey. It's just a quick pop from where we'll be," Essie grinned at her brother.

"Tell me, do you have an address yet?" Pachem inquired as they walked down the road, waiting eagerly for Corey to pen them out for him.

It was not long after that that the teams arrived. Jennifer stood next to the tree with Severus beside her, watching as they went inside to make sure everything was out of it before taking out a tiny box and setting it just inside the door. A rumble went over the ground as the team stepped out, then a quick jolt, and then a rumble and another jolt as the basements beneath the cliff collapsed and filled with sandy clay and dirt as if they had never been there at all. Then before their eyes the second story appeared visible for the first time since it was built and then collapsed into a shower of dust. At last the cottage and garden wall began to crumble until all that was left was rocky, empty terrain and the sound of the sea. The team of wizards left then, not looking at them as they passed, which suited Jennifer just as well. Her eyes were threatening to water as she stared in disbelief at the patch of ground where her house once stood.

"Come, Jennifer, let's go home," Severus said after they had stood there for some time. "Our real home." Jennifer gazed up at him to see a very firm and sincere expression, an intense anger lying beneath the surface. "The one that they can't ever and will never truly take away from us."

"The board can always try to make us resign," Jennifer pointed out softly, but Severus only snorted.

"If the board hasn't been able to get rid of me yet, they never will… and not for lack of trying, trust me," Severus said dryly.

"The school just wouldn't be the same without you, Severus," Jennifer whispered with a strained smile.

"Yes, that's true," Severus agreed, gesturing for her to follow as he Disapparated.

The sudden silence was striking for Jennifer as she stood there…almost as if she could hear the echo from her heart shattering like glass as it had just moments before. She took a breath as she gazed at the tree, its long shadows looming over nothing but grass now, wondering if she would ever want to pick up the pieces again.


	14. Model Students

Chapter Fourteen

Model Students

They got back in time for the Halloween Feast, although none of them were really hungry or in any mood for the festivities. Andrew and Halbert returned to the common room to find Conner and Stew running some poker games with an ante mixed with candy knuts and even a sickle or two. Zoë and Zack, who had already done fairly well in the first couple of rounds, decided to pull out and followed them up to the dorms.

"We're awfully sorry about the house, Andrew," Zoë said.

"Where are you going to live now? I mean, during holidays and such," Zack asked.

"I don't even think Mum and Father knows the answer to that yet," Andrew sighed.

"Well, you could always stay with us," Zoë suggested.

"What, are you nuts? Put Uncle Severus and Dad in the same house together? The mansion would be totaled within a week!" Zack said.

"Thanks Zoë, but I'm afraid Zack's right. I doubt they'd accept even if it was offered," Andrew said, stepping in the room. The four kids paused at the door then, looking thoughtfully at a large wardrobe that hadn't been there before.

"What's in there?" Zack said curiously, trying the handle. "It's locked."

"Hang on, there's a note on your bed, Andrew," Halbert said, picking it up and handing it to him. Andrew opened it, taking out a key as he read the note.

"Oh, it's my things from my room!" Andrew said. "I suppose they thought it'd take up too much space having it all out somewhere."

"Anything fun in there?" Halbert asked.

"Yeah! Let's play Stop the Dragon!" Zack suggested.

"Alicia hasn't finished painting the new dragon yet," Andrew said, pulling out a few models. "I don't suppose you would want to play Stop the Fire-breathing Bunny?"

"Wow! Did you make this?" Halbert said, opening the door of one of the buildings so he could look inside. "Why, it's a little public house!"

"That's the Three Brooms, it's part of Hogsmeade. Hang on. Zack, help me pull out the folding table," Andrew said, the two of them fitting it between his bed and the window as he set up his wooden models.

"This is amazing! You did all of this yourself?"

"It's a serious case of LEGO deprivation if you ask me," Zack said. "But they are good. Zoë and I painted some of them too, didn't we?"

"Yes, and we made our own figures, where are they?"

"I keep those all in a special box, can't have them wandering about. Would you like to make a figure?" Andrew asked, having to step in the wardrobe to get under his bed for the box he was looking for.

"Oh yes!" Halbert said. "You know this is so detailed I almost feel like I'm there!"

"If you turn the lights off in the room, all the buildings lights will turn on because they'll think it's nighttime," Zoë said.

"I'll get it!" Zack said, waving his wand to snuff the candles out then blowing the end as if it were a smoking gun. Zoë rolled her eyes. One by one the lights of the town turned on as Andrew began setting the figures of himself, siblings and cousins down. Immediately the girls ran to Honeydukes, while Zack ran to the joke shop, Aurelius following behind and spying in the window. Andrew's figure headed to the Deli, sitting down with a tiny wooden sandwich.

"Andrew, you are a genius, _mon ami_," Halbert declared. "I think the only thing lacking here is Hogwarts itself."

"Yeah Hogwarts!" Zack agreed. "When are you going to start on the castle?"

"Oh, that's why I'm making the small clay statuette in Art Club to put beside the town," Andrew explained. "I've decided it just wouldn't be possible to do the whole castle. It's just too big, and there's too many rooms and passages, I couldn't possibly get them all as accurate as I'd like."

Zoë and Zack looked at each other thoughtfully.

"We might know a way," Zoë said after a moment. "But then, it's a very big secret."

"Yes, an awfully big secret," Zack agreed. "But she's right, she does know a way you can actually build it."

"All right, go on then," Andrew said curiously as the twins glanced at Halbert. "He's all right. He's in the Pact."

"All right," Zoë said. "You see, the other night when Dumbledore was away, you know, right before art club, I borrowed something from his office."

Andrew stared at her.

"You did what?"

"Well, it's not like it's exactly his…well, let me go back a bit. Remember when Zack and I first got into trouble in Snape's class and we got sent to Dumbledore's office while he and Dad duked it out? Well, Zack was looking for the candy dish, you know, the crystal one with the odd color and all the sherbert in it. Anyhow, he saw this parchment in a drawer, and then that's when he saw the nicknames on it, and one of the names was Dad's!"

"It was a map," Zack said. "A map to the castle, and apparently, Dad was one of the people that wrote it."

"So, when you told us about the watch going missing and all that stuff with Ciardoth, we thought it might be something to handy to have about. So, I went and got it," Zoë said.

"Are you crazy?" Andrew said. "Do you realize what sort of trouble you will get into if anyone realizes you've stolen something out of Dumbledore's office? You'll be expelled for sure!"

"I don't care, I hate this school," Zoë shrugged, bringing out the map. "Besides, I think you'll change your mind when you see it."

"I'm not going to change my mind. And you don't mean that about hating the school," Andrew said.

"I want to go to school with my friends, and learn normal subjects as well as magic, and be able to go home every night and sleep in my bed instead of beside a bunch of strangers," Zoë said. "And I want to go somewhere where teachers don't treat the students like dirt. So if you want to turn me in, Andrew, go right ahead. But take a look first," she insisted, pulling out the map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"Don't you always?" Zack said.

"Hush, that's what the writing on the parchment told us to say," Zoë said as she tapped the map. And a moment later, there it was and Andrew stared with amazement at the Marauder's Map.

"Incredible," Andrew said. "It's almost like something my sister might come up with. Look at all of these names! There we are!"

"Think you could make a model then with this?" Zack asked.

"Maybe," Andrew said. "Although I'd still have to see what's in each room to do the interiors…and I'd need a place to build it. I don't think I should build it in here."

"Certainly not," Zoë agreed. "A boys' dormitory is no place to put a work of art."

"Then where do we put it?" Halbert wondered.

"Well, why don't we look and find a place?" Zack suggested, pulling the map out more as the group gathered around.

* * *

Jennifer had often found that there was no better way to drown her sorrows than over a bubbling cauldron with a tedious and complex formula within. So the moment her last class left with an unusually large amount of homework to mope over, Jennifer turned back to her experiments, attempting to ignore the flickering lights around her as they indicated the presence of wild magic.

Another House Elf, she told herself. Probably Mercy, in fact. If there had been any besides Jennifer herself aching from the loss of the Broom Closet it was her; wandering purposelessly through the school whenever she wasn't needed in the kitchen. It had always been her home, since Terra Pince owned it as a summer cottage, and the castle seemed to overwhelm her. Letting out another sigh, Jennifer glanced at a sheet of numbers and measurements floating nearby before reaching for a pouch of Sleep Sand, first dusting her hands in Alchemist Dust so that no stray grains stuck to her hand as she carefully counted each one before letting them fall into the cauldron.

Finally adding the last drop of azalea oil, she sat back to watch it simmer, then suddenly realized that Severus had been standing there watching her.

"I hope this isn't another attempt at trying to find out what my modified Subtle Slumber has in it, for I think you've gone a bit overboard," he said expressionlessly.

"No, it's a sleep potion with a dream inducer. I'm borrowing a formula used for a popular memory enhancer to see if I can't heighten subconscious memories so they invade the dreams more often."

"It's been tried before, you know," Severus said quietly. "I spent a lot of time looking those formulas up when your memories were gone."

"Yes, but the alchemists that wrote them aren't as determined as I am to find it. I know there's a lot of evil spells out there that can't be undone, but this isn't one of them, I think I'm proof of that."

"Yes, but most people didn't have the benefit of being bonded to a Unicorn to aid them," Severus pointed out.

"What Keki did was give back the part of myself I had lost to help bridge the gap between my mind and my memories," Jennifer said. "So what I really need to do is find a way by spell or potion to create that bridge for the people that need it."

"If there is a way, you'll find it," Severus nodded, glancing at the paper in his hand. "I had a talk with Sirius this morning and he gave me a list of wizard houses in the area. Thought you might like to take a look at it," he said, gazing at it. "Some of them are even reasonable, a few in Hogsmeade."

"Thanks, but I'm really not interested," Jennifer said, turning her attention back to her potion.

"Wouldn't you like to get in some place before Christmas?"

"No, not really," Jennifer said shortly, heading to the supply shelf.

"Yes, well, I suppose we could easily stay here for Christmas, but hardly for summer holidays. You can't avoid this forever," Severus said gently.

"And what's wrong with renting? The children are old enough we can actually spend our holiday abroad if we wanted, something along the Riviera perhaps. There are all sorts of places we could explore. I don't want tied down to a house again, not when it's not really necessary. As you said yourself, this is our home."

"Ours, yes, but hardly the children's. And personally, I would rather not live out of a Storage Wardrobe for any longer than necessary," Severus said.

"I don't want another house," Jennifer said stubbornly.

Suddenly the cauldron began to sizzle and boil over, and Jennifer began exclaiming in frustration at being distracted from her work and Severus decided perhaps the best course of action was a quick exit. It was then that he spotted the group of Slytherin walking casually down a side corridor and decided to take a detour, slipping quietly behind them.

"First Minister Weasley, now Minister Brown," Heph said, shaking his head as he handed Stock the paper. "I can't believe they're quitting over this. Here you are, there's the speech he did, word for word."

"I knew the moment Rummert told me he was going to defend the proposal things weren't going to go well. He's really one of the best Counselors in the country," Stock said.

"Then how come you're still stuck with your parents then?" Heph taunted.

"Dumbledore interfering of course, and his pet Malfoy no less. But he did hit your arguments on the head, Aurelius. It's like you've been saying all along all along. If your mother hadn't gotten involved with the mudblood in the first place, none of this ever would have happened."

"Exactly," Aurelius said. "Maybe now they'll finally wean the mutt and let him go back to his own kind, not that I care what they do any more. I can get along without them."

"Too true," Stock agreed.

"And I am looking forward to finally having some sort of normal life after being stuck in 'let's all be friends' rubbish town. Anything's an improvement from that," Aurelius said as the three of them turned into the Great Hall. Outside Severus stood leaning against the wall, lost in thought. Finally he turned and headed back in the other direction.

Halbert yawned sleepily as he looked over at Andrew who was rummaging around in his storage wardrobe.

"You're not going to start on the project tonight, are you?" he asked.

"Just checking my supplies," Andrew said, closing the cabinet and getting out the map, gazing at it thoughtfully. "Zoë and Zack are going to round up everyone for a lunch picnic, we'll start on it then. Boy, will this take a lot of lunchtimes, though," Andrew said thoughtfully as he flipped through the map, glancing at all the rooms.

All was quiet in the halls with only a few teachers out and about, including his father, walking at rapid pace towards the back of the castle. Suddenly he took a detour into the staff room, and Andrew found himself watching curiously, wondering he was doing in there that late.

Just then, he saw another name appear at the bottom of the steps to the Owlery, walking in the corridor his father had just been in. Andrew stared at surprise, for it was the name 'Aurelius Snape,' walking quite dangerously close to the staff room on his way towards the back staircase, apparently heading back towards the Slytherin rooms. A moment later, Severus exited the door again, and for a minute Andrew was sure that Aurelius would be caught. Instead, his father went the opposite direction heading for the main stairwell. Andrew found himself breathing a sigh of relief as his brother made it safely back and folded the map up, wondering what Aurelius was doing sending letters out so late at night. Who did he know that wasn't in school that he would write to?

Putting the map under his pillow, Andrew sighed softly. Everyone had grown so far apart over the last few months but none so much as Aurelius, barely even acknowledging them anymore. Making up his mind to try and find a way to put things right, Andrew fell asleep, drifting in and out restlessly until he finally got up to go to breakfast early the next morning.

The moment Aurelius arrived in the Hall, Andrew got his attention, standing to one side of the room where no one could hear them over the morning commotion.

"Well? What is it?" Aurelius asked, tired and grumpy.

"The rest of us are getting together for lunch and I was hoping you'd come too," Andrew said.

"What? Under that beastly tree? No thanks!"

"Oh, we're just meeting at the tree, we're actually going somewhere else," Andrew assured him. "We were going to work on a new model of mine of Hogwarts castle."

Aurelius chuckled in disbelief.

"Look, Andrew, I know you're very good with your models, but you're talking about hundreds and rooms and more secret passageways than you can even begin to imagine," Aurelius said.

"Yes, I know, that's what I thought too until Zoë and Zack showed me a secret," Andrew said mysteriously. "And if you come, then you'll get to see it too." At first it looked to Andrew as if he were going to say no. But if there was one thing that Andrew knew was completely irresistible to his brother, it was a secret that he didn't know about.

"All right, I'll be there. Same time, I imagine," Aurelius nodded to him, then headed to over to his friends. Andrew smiled to himself, suddenly feeling his appetite return and ready for second helpings.

It was the Whomping Willow that announced to the others that Aurelius had arrived, its branches almost groaning as they moved threateningly in his direction as if daring him to get any closer.

"Who invited him?" Zack said with irritation. Zoë elbowed him.

"I did of course," Andrew said. "Welcome back, Rel."

"Welcome back!" Alex and Alicia said with Mandria, Rose and Halbert echoing less enthusiastically.

"I hope you don't expect me to get near that thing again?" Aurelius said, jabbing a thumb towards the tree.

"Don't worry, it won't even know you're here in a moment," Rose said, crawling underneath and touching something Aurelius couldn't see. Suddenly it straightened, becoming real quiet, and Rose motioned him forward. "Come on, hurry."

"This way, Aurelius, before he wakes up again," Andrew coaxed. Just then Alex disappeared from view and Aurelius blinked, curious in spite of himself as the others waved him closer. "Hurry, before anyone happens by and sees us."

Finally making up his mind, Aurelius ran forward and spotted a strange opening he had never seen before, sliding in just in front of Andrew and landing in a wide tunnel. Andrew lit a few candles then around a rickety table that Zoë and Zack had 'borrowed' from the supply room, taking out his model kits.

"A secret passage? I've never heard of this one," Aurelius said. "Where does it go?"

"Hogsmeade, to a trap door that leads to a hill above Keki's Grove," Zack said. "There used to be a haunted shack there, but there's just a foundation and the floor now."

"It's not really a wonder that you don't know about it. I doubt anybody would be brave enough to search this tree for such a thing if one didn't know it was here," Alex said.

"And how is it exactly do you know it's here?" Aurelius asked.

"That secret I told you about, of course," Andrew said, taking something out of his pocket.

"I'll tell him! After all, I borrowed it," Zoë said. Andrew handed it over to her as she tapped the map and said the words, the rest of them eagerly gathering around it. "It's a map of the entire castle. Dad and Remus made it, and two others we don't know yet."

"They made this?" Aurelius said with mixed alarm and awe as he studied the names walking along the halls. Most were in the Great Hall, the names scrunched up next to each other in eight columns, plus several teachers with bigger names along the top and in the staff room right behind it. Not seeing his parents' names, Aurelius flipped it open to find them having lunch in Severus' office. "This is amazing," he murmured.

"We're going to use it to make the castle model. We can get it pretty close with this," Andrew said.

"Well yes, but, not all of the secret passages are listed here," Aurelius mused.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Look, Alex, there's no mention of the one that connects Slytherin to the classrooms or to your rooms," Aurelius pointed out.

"I'm not sure we could make a model of that one even if we tried," Mandria put in. "Didn't that cover several stories in the castle at once even though it was flat?"

"Yes, but there must be some physical place for it. Maybe there's a dead floor somewhere…you know, a floor we skip in the castle that's being used for that," Alex said. "And now that you mention it, the Chamber of Secrets isn't on here either."

"Of course not," Zack rolled his eyes. "Nobody knew for sure if that existed or not for years and years. Harry found it. It wouldn't be on there."

"So much for having a complete model," Andrew sighed.

"Perhaps we could just ink it in?" Alicia offered, gazing at it.

"You might accidentally break it. We don't know how it was made and we can't ask them without giving away that we have it," Zack said.

"We'll just have to modify the model on our own," Andrew said, writing down some numbers to come up with a good scale. "But we're going to need to find out where that particular passageway Aurelius is talking about is."

"Fine. Let me borrow the map, I'll find it for you," Aurelius sighed.

"Oh no. I just got done letting Andrew use it. It's my turn," Zoë said. "I'll find the passages myself. There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and many of the staff will be gone. We can look for them then."

"Come on, everyone, you can help me by starting on some of the furniture. We're going to need tons of desks and chairs and bookshelves. Alicia, you're in charge of making all the equipment look accurate. Meanwhile, Zacchius, you can help me with the construction of the building itself."

Aurelius sighed again, gazing dubiously at the project and wondering if they were even going to manage getting it done before they graduated, let alone by the end of the year. But his mind soon drifted as he worked on his makeshift table, wondering if he really cared all that much. There were more important things to be concerned about.

* * *

Zoë and Zack impatiently waited outside the Great Hall that Saturday morning until Andrew and Halbert came out.

"About time! We were thinking about leaving you behind if you had any more helpings," Zack said. "Guess we better go get Alicia. Where is she now, Zoë?"

"Still in the Trophy room," Zoë said.

"What does she do in there?" Zack sighed as the four of them started walking. "She's in there all the time."

"Hey, look, there's Aurelius in Snape's office. What do you suppose he's up to?" Zoë wondered.

"It's Hogsmeade day, isn't it? He's probably trying to talk him out of some spending money," Andrew grinned as they headed up the stairs. But before they actually got there, Alicia met them in the hall. "Ready to go exploring?"

"Yes, and I already found out the floor we're looking for. It's the thirteenth floor. Come on," Alicia said, leading the way.

"Wait a minute, how do you know?" Zack asked suspiciously.

"A friend told me," Alicia said, heading up the stairs.

"A friend? Who?" Andrew asked curiously.

"No one any of you know," Alicia said enigmatically. "Don't worry, she won't tell on us. In fact she seemed rather amused by the idea that we're trying to make a model."

"No one any of us know, but someone who knows where the passage is," Zoë repeated dubiously. "Is it a student or a teacher?"

"Well, neither anymore," Alicia admitted. "But if you don't mind, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone without her permission. Come on," she said. Andrew and Halbert looked at each other thoughtfully. Well, Andrew thought, at least she wasn't trying to hide the fact that she was talking to someone like Aurelius was, and Alicia didn't keep anything out of the Pact a secret unless she had a good reason. Curious, the four of them followed behind her as she counted the floors, stopping at the twelfth floor and looking up. "No, don't go up the staircase. Stay on the bottom few steps."

"What's wrong?" Zack said.

"You won't get up that way is all," Alicia said, glancing behind her at one of the paintings. "Pass By Bypass," she said to the heavily ringed wizard wearing a hat that looked like a great purple bubble on his head. He merely nodded to her and gestured, the staircase suddenly moving until it faced exactly the opposite of the corridor they had come out of. As they climbed up, Andrew noticed the painting of a door…or was it? No, he realized as they actually came close to it. It was a real door with a frame around it…positioned directly above the landing to the stairwell they had come up so that there would be little chance for anyone to find that out unknowingly.

"Can't you even give us a hint to how you learned this?" Halbert said with awe as they opened the door and stepped into a hallway. The walls were flat grey stone, lacking any real distinctive qualities at all. It also wasn't lit, so when they came to the first intersection, all three corridors looked dark and narrow.

"Hang on a moment," Andrew said, getting out a piece of paper. "I need to map this so we don't have to come back."

"Are you sure this can be mapped?" Alicia said, peering out a small peephole down the right hall. "Look, this one leads to one of the corridors near one of the towers. Divination, I think," Alicia said, Andrew looking through the peephole after her.

"Astrology," Andrew said, writing it down.

"But how can it be? The towers are all accessed from the second floor," Halbert said curiously. Zack walked further down the hall to look in the next peephole.

"Look over here! This seems to lead to the room Pyther's been using for our art classes," Zack said. "In fact, I think I'm looking out one of the paintings in the room. I bet we could scare the wits out of him using this."

"Oh, please don't," Alicia said. "You know how nervous he is, he'd probably faint dead away."

"Good thing he's technically already dead then," Zack said, earning a dirty look from Alicia.

"That room is on the second floor too, isn't it? It seems as if these doors are in no particular order," Zoë said with frustration, going farther down and looking in another peephole. "See? This one leads to the corridor near the hospital wing. But that room is several floors down! It doesn't make sense."

"Well, maybe, unless…"

"Unless what, Andrew?" Halbert asked as he thought it out.

"Well, unless we were looking at it from straight down. Here, Zack, give me the Marauder's Map for a moment," Andrew said, folding the map so he could see more than one floor at once. "See, look. The art room is actually situated just a floor below that corridor. This whole floor then is, well, vertical. Well it's not really, it's horizontal, but it's charmed to behave like it's vertical," Andrew said. "If I'm right, then that corridor behind us goes to rooms above us, and the one opposite the way we came in mainly goes side to side. Come on."

Eagerly they worked their way through some of the passages, stopping to peek and check where they were for Andrew to note, comparing them with the map. It was exciting to see his theory proven, making his way systematically to the kitchen, stepping out with satisfaction into the storage pantry, holding the door open for the others and shutting it behind them.

"Figures that we'd end up here," Zack snorted as Andrew handed the map back to Zoë who shoved it in her pocket without looking at it.

"All this adventuring is making me hungry," Andrew admitted with a grin.

"I totally agree!" Halbert said, loading up on snacks before they stepped into the kitchen. "Francie? Any spare sandwiches for a group of hungry explorers?" He suddenly stopped short, causing the other four to bump into him as they tried to come out the door. "I mean a group of hungry homework type explorers…history…very exciting work. Perhaps explorers is not the right word, _mes amis_?"

"Halbert, what the h…history, right!" Zack amended quickly as he saw Snape standing by the door. Severus gave them a look of complete cynicism, stepping over to them with a disapproving frown.

"I'll take the map if you don't mind," Severus said.

"Map? What map?" Zoë said with enough sincerity to win her a poker game.

"The one you stole from Dumbledore's study. If I were you, I would produce it promptly before we all take a nice long walk up to see the Headmaster himself," Severus threatened.

"I don't have any map, Uncle Severus," Zoë said.

"Professor Snape," he snapped at her.

"I have it," Andrew said, getting everyone's attention as he took out a sheet of parchment and handed it to him. Snape glanced at it and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, didn't know I wasn't allowed to copy it."

"This isn't the map I was talking about! Where's the Marauder's Map? The one that your father told you all about and enticed you to take it for him?" Snape snarled.

Zack laughed outright.

"You really think we'd take orders from our own father about anything? Boy, you are an idiot," Zacchius said.

"Talking disrespectful to a teacher is another ten points from you, Mr. Black!"

"Teacher? Where?" Zack said with surprise. Plucking him by the collar, Snape ordered them all to march out the door and down the hall towards the stair, Zack complaining loudly asking him to let go. As they passed the staff room, Hermione looked out with surprise.

"Problem, Professor Snape?"

"Nothing I can't handle, thank you, just taking these trouble makers to Dumbledore's study," he said curtly.

"Actually, Professor Dumbledore isn't here. Neither is McGonagall, they're both already at Hogsmeade," Hermione said. "And since that's the case, can I ask again what the problem is?" The expression on Snape's face suddenly changed, and Andrew couldn't help but notice how strangely tense he looked.

"I have it on good authority that Miss Black here managed to acquire a certain map from Professor Dumbledore's study which she has yet to produce, and in the meantime Mr. Black has decided to let his mouth decide a more prudent coarse of action should be in store for him."

"And the other three?"

"I caught them all lurking in the passageways and exhibiting suspicious behavior they have yet to explain!" Severus said, squinting.

"We were just exploring!" Alicia protested, looking pleadingly over at Hermione. "Andrew wanted to know how this specific type of passageways worked."

"Yes, and I figured it out too! You see, if you pretend you're looking at the passages from above them, and you go down one of the corridors…"

"Thank you, Andrew," Hermione said.

"I made a map. Professor Snape has it."

"And it's the only map we have!" Zoë blurted out. "Go ahead, check if you like!" she said, turning out her pockets. The rest of them followed suit, producing nothing but a few candies, pens and colored chalk. Hermione got out her wand, making a circle movement with it as she pointed it at them.

_"Reveal Concealed,"_ she intoned, waiting a moment. Suddenly, four large packages of biscuits and plastic bags of sandwiches popped out from under Halbert and Andrew's shirt and pants. As they looked forlornly towards their stash now on the floor, Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Professor, I think you might want to question this good authority of yours about your information. Professor Dumbledore hasn't mentioned anything to me about any stolen items out of his office, and I think he would have before he left for the day if it was something important, don't you?" Hermione said calmly. Snape, however, was squinting at the students. "And considering that I know two of these children are confined to the castle without even Quidditch to look forward to on the weekends, I think it's only natural that they might be looking for something to do."

"Then, Professor, if you believe that is all that it is, might I suggest that you offer them something more constructive to fill their time," Snape said carefully, his smile thin and cold. Hermione looked thoughtfully at them before nodding.

"Perhaps you're right, Professor," she agreed. "Mr. and Miss Black, I understand you expressed some interest in joining the paper at one point. I believe Editor Pensington was trying to make copy today, I'm sure she would love to have the five of you helping her. I'm sure you'll be done before dinner, so you'll have plenty of time afterwards to maybe go to the library or your dorm rooms and study for awhile," she added cheerfully. As Zoë began to leave, Hermione cleared her throat. "Actually, the journalism room is the other way, third floor, straight up the stairs fifth room from the landing."

"Thank you, Professor," Andrew said picking up his food before the five of them headed in that direction. Alicia gave her father a wary look as she passed by, leery of the scowl Snape was giving them as they passed.

"I thought you were planning to go to Hogsmeade this trip, Severus," Hermione said questioningly after they left.

"Yes, until it occurred to me I was leaving as much trouble behind as I was taking with me," he said. "Whatever it was they were doing, Hermione, it was hardly innocent."

"Go, Severus, I promise I'll keep an eye on them. I doubt they can get into much trouble merely copying and addressing newspapers," Hermione reassured him.

"That remains to be seen," Severus said dubiously, but reluctantly nodded and made his exit. Hermione shook her head as she watched him go then headed back into the staff room.

In the meantime, Zoë quickly doubled back and ran into the kitchen, pushing open the door of the pantry open and searching around. Andrew suddenly appeared beside her, helping her look.

"Where did you put it?" Andrew asked.

"Just inside the door on this little rack but I don't see it now!"

"I still can't believe you just dropped it!"

"Well what did you expect me to do, let him search me? It's got to be here."

"Perhaps a House Elf picked it up. Francie?" Andrew called.

"Master Andrew!" Francie said. "Need more sandwiches?"

"No, Francie. My cousin dropped something, a map, have you seen it?"

"No, Master Andrew! But I will ask!"

"Quietly, please! It's a secret!" Zoë hissed.

"Now who would a House Elf tell?" Andrew sighed, turning back around. Suddenly, he frowned. "Zoë, did we close the secret passage when we came out?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Because it's open," Andrew said. Zoë turned to stare at it a moment before looking back at him worriedly.

"Now what do we do?" she murmured, the two of them searching one last time before they reluctantly went to tell the others.


	15. Malfoy Returns

Chapter Fifteen

Malfoy Returns

The Three Brooms was unusually busy even for a Hogsmeade weekend, and it was no secret as to why. Politics was the order of the day, and wizards and witches from other towns nearby had gathered hoping to hear any news about what was going on in the Council.

"Arnie Peasegood is running the Ministry right now, of course," Rosmerta was telling groups gathered near the bar. "But he doesn't want the job. In fact I dare think if he felt he financially could, he'd retire just like Weasley and Brown did before him. Thurspire's taken over for Law Enforcement, lord help us all for that," she said with a sigh, filling up her tray with drinks. "In fact, I believe he was even seeing if he could get a nomination, but I doubt anything will come of it."

"Well, they've got until spring, don't they?" Mrs. Mayfair said. "Although I'd think they'd announce them before Christmas if they're to be doing any real campaigning. It's better to start when everyone's in a good mood or at least a bit more snickered than usual."

"Well if you ask me, it's 'arry Potter 'oo should try for the job. 'E'd get it 'ands down, I fink," said a farmer, warming his hands on his heated rum.

"Mr. Potter doesn't want the job any more than you or I do," Rosmerta snorted. "He's not dim enough to get caught up in something like that. Seems to me the only ones that want it are folks with no business being in it."

"Right you are, Rosmerta. I heard that nobody qualified for the job in the Ministry wants anything to do with it, from the mail clerk on up. In fact rumor has it that two Counselors under the Magistrate's jurisdiction are vying for the job," said a colorfully clad man sitting near Mrs. Mayfair.

"Now, Oman, what have I told you about listening to rumors? You should only listen to the facts," she told him, coming out from behind the bar.

"And where do expect we get those at? From the stars?" Oman said slyly.

"From someone more likely to know than you, Oman," Rosmerta said, brightening a bit as Dumbledore and Minerva entered. "Now there is someone who I know can appreciate the facts!"

"Oh, dear, I wonder what the subject is this time," Dumbledore said mischievously as Rosmerta passed her tray to one of the girls and walked them over to the Professors' table. "A Cidersteamer, Rosmerta, with the cinnamon stick."

"House brandy?" Minerva smiled.

"All right, but first I was wondering if you knew for certain who the candidates were going to be for the Minister of Magic position," Rosmerta said.

"I do not think that any have been chosen yet, officially," Dumbledore said. "Besides, what makes you think that I would be the one to ask?"

"Because anyone vying for the role would be a fool not to want you on their list of supporters. You've always had a lot of pull, and everyone knows it," Rosmerta said.

"Until recently, so it would seem," Dumbledore sighed. "I wasn't able to reason with many of the Council to change their votes."

"They voted out of fear, Albus, reason had very little to do with it," Rosmerta said. "And you are just as respected by all of them as you always have been. Come, Albus, are you going to tell me that no one has approached you about running yet?"

"Well, it's possible that someone has spoken to me about it," Dumbledore admitted.

"And? So who is it?" she said excitedly, sitting down a moment.

"Now, Rosmerta, you know I would never tell anyone about anything said in the strictest of confidence," Dumbledore chided her. "You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."

"You are hardly any help at all," she pouted. "Did you plan to give her or him your support, then? Is it someone trustworthy?"

"I have complete faith that if he gets the job he will do well in the job, Rosmerta. Regardless what others might think of him," Dumbledore assured her.

"Oh, dear, not one of those," Rosmerta said concernedly, getting up.

"Not one of what?" Dumbledore asked.

"When you go and declare you have complete faith in someone, it's because the rest of the world gave up on them a long time ago. It's not a teacher, is it?" Rosmerta asked suspiciously.

"No, Rosmerta."

"Good, because I was afraid you were going to tell me it was…ah, Severus! The usual?" Rosmerta said with a smile, glad she got in the habit of looking around before mentioning any names.

"Fine. Anyone seen Jennifer?" Severus said, nodding to Rosmerta.

"I believe I saw her with Corey, looking at shops for sale," Minerva said.

"Half a moment! If you're all here, who's minding the school?" Rosmerta said thoughtfully.

"Professor Weasley, and it was quite kind of her to look after things so we could relax for a bit," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, and that reminds me…there's something I wanted to talk to you about, Professor," Severus said to Dumbledore, glancing over at Rosmerta who hadn't moved. "Drinks?"

"Well, we're in rare form today, aren't we?" Rosmerta said to Severus before leaving.

"Is there something troubling you, Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, has anything dangerous been taken out of your office lately?" Severus asked. Minerva blinked at Severus in complete surprise.

"Taken?" Dumbledore said calmly. "Such as?"

"A spare bit of parchment," Severus said dryly. "That might have accidentally fallen into the hands of one of the cartographer's children."

"Oh if they do have it, I hardly think it was an accident," Dumbledore said mischievously. "Nor would I blame the father either…well, not directly at any rate. But can we wait and speak of this back at the school? It's not a matter I would rather discuss openly."

"Very well, as long as we discuss it," Severus said shortly as Rosmerta returned with their drinks.

"There you are," Alex said, leaning a bit out of line at the candy shop to see Aurelius making his way through the crowd.

"I thought you missed the bus," Mandria said.

"I did. Father brought me," Aurelius said. "Oh no, not more frogs. Didn't miss 'I'm a woman now' say she grew out of those this summer?"

"I only grew out of collecting cards, I didn't grow out of chocolate," Alex retorted.

"Women never grow out of chocolate," Mandria agreed.

"Have you seen Heph and Stock?"

"Last we saw of them was when Heph was trying to talk Stock into buying him some pranks to pull on his sister," Mandria said disapprovingly. "And Rose had a date with Stew Gaffney. Who knows where they are now."

"They might be out looking for Toby's shop," Alex suggested as she stepped to the counter. "But I'm not sure it's open."

"Where is it normally?" Aurelius asked.

"Come on, I'll show you," Alex said as she got back her change. "It's on a side street, sort of away from the rest, near the far end of town," she explained. "But the shop is not always there."

"I heard it was gone for nearly a year at one point," Mandria agreed.

"Yes, we all thought he was gone for good, I'm so glad he came back," Alex said. "Here's the side street, come on." There were other shops on the street, but except for a small flower shop on the corner the rest were empty with boarded up windows and doors. "Sometimes the shop looks like one of these, other times…ah here it is!" Alex said brightly. "Toby's Trinkets!"

But there were quite a number of students standing out front pouting, and Alex noticed then that there was a sign on the door which read: **Closed to restock for Christmas. Reopening November 25th.**

"So much for that idea," Mandria sighed. "At least now we know he'll be open before our last Hogsmeade trip before the holidays."

"Hey look, it's Corey!" Alex said with surprise as the others looked over. Not only Corey, but also Jennifer, Sirius, and an old, thin wizard with a long mustache and sideburns who was carrying a ring of keys in his hand. None of them looked as if they were having any fun, in fact they all looked quite tired as he paused in front of one of the boarded up shops. "Let's go see how they're doing!"

"No thanks," Aurelius said irritably. "I'm going to go find Heph and Stock. See you." Alex sighed softly as he walked away, glancing at the door which was starting to swing shut.

"Come on, let's go take a look," Alex said, the two of them running over to join the shop hunt.

Aurelius headed back towards the Three Brooms still looking for his friends when he heard his named called and looked over to see Xavier Platt walking towards him, waving him closer.

"So you made it after all, did you? Come on, we're waiting for you in the sports shop," he said with a grin.

"Not much point going is there, what with Quidditch cancelled," Aurelius said glumly.

"Weasley and Brittle said it was being postponed, not cancelled," Xavier pointed out. "I have it on good authority that they're planning to squeeze them all into the spring season once they've made a few safety changes."

"Just how do they expect to protect anyone against Ciardoth? She can pretty much go wherever she wants and do whatever she wants, she's wild magic," Aurelius complained.

"Exactly, we're practically in as much danger here or even in the classroom as we are on the pitch," Xavier said. "The professors all know it…even Snape had to admit to the others that security measurements can only go so far."

"How do you know all of this anyhow?" Aurelius asked.

"I'm a Slytherin Prefect," Xavier said in a low voice. "It has its advantages." Aurelius made a note of that, privately promising himself that he would be next.

A very large crowd was hovering around the shop, but Xavier had a way of clearing a path without too much effort. As the two of them stepped over to where a pack of mostly Slytherin had gathered, Aurelius was remotely surprised to see that Lucius Malfoy was among them, quietly conversing with Stock while the two of them looked over a very ornate broom stand.

Aurelius suddenly forgot Malfoy as he stared at the new arrival; black, sleek and pristine with bristles that were so shiny and golden they looked almost metallic. A single wraparound black handgrip was added to the top of the handle, perfect for control when one hand was on ball, bat, or stretched out for the Snitch. But he didn't recognize the company crest or the name inscribed on pure gold along the side; _the Dutchman Flyer._

"There you are, Rel. Like my new broom?" Stock said with a grin. Aurelius finally pulled his eyes away from the display model.

"Your broom?"

"Yes, in a way," Stock said. "I'm one of the primary investors in Galemaster Brooms, the newest and best broom company in Europe and North America. This one, named in my family's honor, is the top of the line. We're also releasing two more conservative brooms, the _Hawker _and the _Sycora_, but I recommend this model for any fellow serious Quidditch players; my fellow teammates."

"Well, it'll definitely make my Christmas list," Xavier agreed, nodding appreciatively at the broom.

"Ah, but we have a surprise for you Mr. Platt," Lucius said. "You see, I am the principle owner and chairman of Galemaster Brooms, so of course I find it in the companies best interest to get as many of our brooms out in front of public eye to witness their superior quality as possible. And as I'm sure you know, I myself graduated from Slytherin house, and that as well as the fact that the young man responsible for the financial security of this company resides in that house, so I have decided to provide a _Dutchman_ to each and every member of the current Slytherin Quidditch team as a business promotion. All I ask in return is for you to use your new brooms on the pitch so that other students might see them and perhaps want one of their own. Do we have an agreement?" The response couldn't be more enthusiastic as Malfoy nodded to one of the shop attendants to bring them out and handed them to Lucius who then began handing them out, starting with Xavier. But as he turned to hand one to Aurelius an unmistakable snarl came from the doorway.

"Don't even think about it!" Severus said, his eyes flashing with pure anger. "Mr. Snape, outside!"

"But Professor…"

"Now!" Severus barked loudly, causing quite a number of students to back away from him, several scurrying outside themselves. Aurelius glanced at the broom in Malfoy's hand and at the rest of his teammates, holding their brooms, some of them gazing warily at Snape while the others were looking at the floor. Aurelius dared a glance at Malfoy before he finally stepped just outside of the door, staying close enough that he could see.

"And just why exactly are you attempting to bribe the Quidditch team this time, Malfoy?" Severus said.

"Professor Severus Snape. Amazing how you cannot allow even one sentence to pass without making an accusation. Are you truly so self-obsessed that you actually think that anything everyone does is directly against you?"

"No, I merely believe that everything _you _do is directly against me," Severus said dryly. "Perhaps because of how many times you've proven it to be true. What did you do to the brooms, Malfoy?"

"You know, Severus, I am tiring of this slander and soon my patience will run thin. Considering how many witnesses there are, I suggest you stop while you are ahead before I am tempted to sue you for whatever pathetic savings you have left after wasting it on the stray Muggleborn and all those fines you and your wife accumulated threatening the Ministry. I am merely offering the brooms as a promotion on behalf of Mr. Stockton. And frankly, it is none of your business."

"This is a school outing, Malfoy, and Slytherin students are under my direct supervision so I am therefore making it my business," Severus snapped, putting on his gloves. "I'll take those brooms, if you please. You may not have them until they undergo thorough testing and unless I have signed permission from your parents stating that you may keep them. That includes you, Mr. Stockton," Severus added, holding his hand out until Stock reluctantly put his in Snape's hand as well.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer about this," Stock grumbled.

"He can say what he likes. You still can't have it without your _parents'_ permission," Severus snapped, tossing the bundle of brooms against the wall behind him. "And by the way, I guarantee you that Aurelius isn't going to receive this parents' permission, and if this parent ever catches you anywhere near him again it will not end peacefully."

"So be it," Lucius said. "But don't be too sure that that means you would be the victor. Perhaps I shall kill you first, and then we'll both die. Won't that be a pretty picture to leave your son with for the rest of his life? But then that's always been the trouble with you, Severus. All you truly care about is yourself." Severus flinched, barely keeping himself from drawing his wand.

"Perhaps I should just kill you now and get it over with!" Severus snarled. Malfoy shook his head marginally, as calm as ice and gazing at him with a look of complete control.

"In front of a room full of students in a public place? You'll be in Azkaban for the rest of your life," Malfoy reminded him.

"A small price to pay for knowing that you'll never touch my family again. You are nothing but a manipulative self-serving wretch who has nothing to live for but revenge, and nobody here is going to blink or even care if I blow you out of existence."

Aurelius watched as a figure pushed past the doorway, running in and pulling up short as Danny saw Lucius and Severus toe to toe.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Danny asked with alarm.

"I was here on business," Malfoy said, "Helping Mr. Stockton deliver these brooms to his teammates."

"Yes, you knew that would go over well, didn't you?" Danny muttered dryly. "Maybe you should have let Stock handle it? You know your violating your own restraining order."

"He only ever uses that when it suits him," Severus said.

"All the same, perhaps you had better leave before things get out of hand, Uncle," Danny said firmly.

"Very well, Danyelle, for your sake. Good day, Mr. Stockton, children. Enjoy your brooms," Malfoy said, sweeping through the room and out the door without turning or looking at the boy still standing just outside of it. Severus' eyes, however, had immediately caught sight of his son as they followed Lucius out.

"Madame Brittle, would you mind taking these brooms into your custody until we receive parental notification that they can have them? I have something I need to attend to," Severus said heading for the door, his eyes never leaving Aurelius. But Aurelius knew better than to bolt as Severus stepped over and put a firm hand on his shoulder, leading him well away from the crowds and around the corner of a shop out of view. "Just what do you think you were doing in there? Have you not listened to a word I have told the four of you about staying away from him? How could you be foolish enough to actually consider accepting anything from him?"

"Is this a parental discussion?" Aurelius asked.

"Quite definitely."

"Then what were you thinking embarrassing me in front of my friends like that?" Aurelius demanded. "Those brooms were made by Stock's company, and he's my friend. Not to mention every one of them got a broom but me, you are intentionally singling me out!"

"Had you been listening, you would be aware that I told the others that they could not have the brooms until after they had parental permission."

"Which of course they will all get! If Quidditch does start up again, I'll be the only one without one."

"What their parents choose is not my concern! My concern is that you would even consider the possibility of accepting anything from a man you know has caused more anguish to this family than anyone else alive!"

"More anguish to you and Mother, perhaps," Aurelius said in a tone that made Severus stare in disbelief. "All I know about him is what the two of you have told me, and he's never done anything to the four of us. In fact if you'll recall, he once saved Alex's life."

"Only because he had to!" Severus snapped.

"Exactly, so if he can't do anything that would cause harm to us, then why are you worried about one stupid broom?" Severus took him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at him.

"Don't ever take that for granted! He may not be able to physically injure us, Aurelius, but considering that man just somehow managed to tear apart an entire town to make us suffer, there should be no doubt in your mind how dangerous he is! And yes, I know that you perhaps do not feel that what occurred in that town affected you personally in any way except for the inconvenience of moving into a wardrobe. And yes, you may not care that Corey and Essie feel that they've lost their parents all over again. And you may not even care that your mother, who had had her childhood home torn from her without anything but the clothes on her back, who put every spare moment into turning that cottage into a home has lost any will of trying to find another. But maybe when you and your siblings find yourselves stuck in school for Christmas with no home to go back to, you will start to realize just how much damage that man can do, curse or not. That man would turn on his own son if it suited his needs. You will stay away from him, you will not talk to him, you will not accept anything from him, and I had better never ever find you anywhere in his vicinity again. Is that quite understood?"

"Better than you think," Aurelius said acidly before turning and walking back to find his friends. Severus took a step around the corner to watch him go, open worry lines across his brow as he watched them go, forcing himself to hide it as they glared back at him then disappeared into the crowd. He thought of going to find Jennifer; longed to in fact, and yet at the same time dreaded it, knowing that she would easily see what was on his mind. Instead he wrote a quick note and whistled for Dodger, handing it to him to deliver to her while he headed to the castle early.


	16. The Map and the Cauldron

Chapter Sixteen

The Map and The Cauldron

"I've never seen such a horrible collection of dilapidated buildings ever," Alex admitted to Mandria as they entered the gate. "How could they possibly ask for so much money for those horrible eyesores? And one was even haunted!"

"I swear that ghost was the scariest one I have ever met in my life," Mandria said. "The shop should be nearly free to have to put up with that old woman! And they won't even have it exorcised."

"Well, if you owned a building and it was your mother haunting it, you probably wouldn't want her exorcised either," Alex said. "Still, she did make the Bloody Baron look like jolly old Christmas Past in comparison. That shop will never be sold ever. Especially at the price they want for it."

"Yes, and didn't they discount them for him being an alchemist and them needing one and all?" Mandria said.

"Some discount! Twenty-five galleons off the lease while adding a fifty non-refundable security deposit for taking the risks associated with a potion lab. He's paying more, not less!" Alex sighed.

Rose came up behind them and plucked a couple of bags from Alex's hand helpfully as they headed up the stairs.

"There she is! So how did it go? Are you two an item now?" Mandria asked eagerly. "How does he kiss?"

"Honestly! If you're that interested, you can have him," Rose teased. Mandria blushed bright pink. "We just hung around together, that's all. And I'm afraid it wasn't that much fun…it might have been, Stewart's a nice guy, but Conner kept hovering about or following us and it just got on my nerves."

"So no sparks, eh?" Alex said thoughtfully. Rose shook their head.

"I've only felt that way once, you know that," Rose sighed. "Not that I wouldn't go out with Stewart again if he asked me, but…" she suddenly faltered then, a strange look coming over her face. "He's just not the one I'm looking for that's all."

"You're not pining over that vigilante again, are you?" Mandria said. "Rose, it's just a costume, he could be anyone! Whoever Athos really is probably has a wife, ten kids and is older than your…well, anybody else's grandfather. Those four save people every time they're called; you think he'd even remember a kid like you? It's time you had a reality check."

"I went out with Stewart, didn't I?" Rose said angrily. "Please, let's just drop it."

"Yes, let's," Alex agreed quickly. "Come on, let's head to the Gryffindor table."

"You should be helping me, you know," Mandria whispered to Alex as Rose lead the way over. "This crush of hers is hardly healthy."

"Maybe," Alex agreed with a sigh. But how could she possibly intervene without letting it slip that she knew who Athos really was?

Alex was expecting a hardy welcome from her cousins and siblings when she came over, having been waiting all day for her to get back with their lists of goodies from town. But Zoë, Zack, Andrew and Halbert didn't even look up when she said hello, their heads either propped in one hand or lying against the table as if the world had come to an end.

"Don't tell me you guys somehow managed to get into trouble again," Rose said when she saw their expressions.

"Yes, but not half as much trouble as we're actually in," Zack said glumly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mandria asked.

"Hullo," Alicia said, coming up behind them and over to the edge of the table.

"Well? Any luck?" Andrew asked anxiously. Alicia sighed and shook her head.

"The paintings have no idea," Alicia said, the four at the table looking even glummer. "There's no painting in the pantry, after all, and none of them have seen it since."

"Seen what?" Alex asked impatiently.

"We lost the map," Zoë murmured. "We were trying to hide it from your father and put it down, but it wasn't there when I looked for it."

"What?" Alex said. "Was it still working?"

"Still working," Andrew said miserably. Alex, Mandria and Rose took seats beside them, the seriousness of the situation sinking in. "Look, this situation is quite over our heads now. I really think it's time to tell Dumbledore."

"No…not yet," Zoë said in a panic, "We can find out who took it, I'm sure of it. Then as soon as we get the details we need for the model, we'll put it back."

"Never mind the model. I'd feel a lot safer if we just found a way to get it back," Andrew said.

"I agree with Andrew," Alex said.

"And I agree with Andrew about telling Dumbledore," Rose put in. "The map is much too dangerous! If we wait, someone could cause all sorts of trouble for the school!"

"Just give us a day or two," Zack protested, "At least let us try to fix this." Alex looked between Mandria and Rose, until Rose sighed, nodding slightly.

"Let's just hope whoever has it isn't in a hurry to use it for anything," Rose said worriedly.

Jennifer passed back the tests one by one, smiling slightly as she called each name in turn as Aurelius reached for his paper and looked it over, nodding. So what if he wasn't a pro at the labs? No one in the class got as high of a mark on theory.

"You have all done decidedly well on this one," Jennifer told them as she handed Stock and Heph theirs and headed to a table laden with phials and equipment. "And that is very good news, because you'll be using the formula at the bottom of your test to figure out your heating index for today's lesson, Whisker Philter. As those of you in Magical Creatures are aware, Doctor Sagittari has been helping the Tower Menagerie breed some of the endangered cats that they have on display, and this will, shall we say, help the process along a bit. I imagine, however, that this will be one of the trickiest potions we'll do this year as far as temperature; which, by the way, will be a very large portion of your test before the holiday so if you don't do well today I expect you should really make an extra effort to study for it. And of course, as it is for all potions intended to charm its victim, it's also very ingredient sensitive. One bad ingredient may backfire in the most unpleasant of ways, and the last thing we need is a pack of cat-o'-nine-tails fighting in the pens.

"Everyone take out your kits and let's get started," Jennifer continued, checking her own ingredients one last time before turning thoughtful. "Here let me check your powdered Salix-discolor before we begin," she said, going over to the Slytherin side to check Heph's kit. "No, this won't do, I think. The catkins weren't cleaned properly before they were dried. There's some pollen mixed in, and that'll throw off the potion for sure," she sighed. "Everyone with Sludgebat kits please go fetch themselves about forty drams off the shelf." She used the time it took them to start up her burners. "The rest of you may open your books to one hundred and thirty and start working out your formulas and getting out the rest of your ingredients."

It wasn't a formula that she taught often, but it was difficult enough for a third year class to learn some of the values of temperature without becoming too complex. For her, of course, the brew was almost child's play, and even though it was hardly one she had any call to make often, it also wasn't one with any hidden surprises…or so she thought. For it was just as she had instructed the students to add the powdered Salix and bring it to temperature, it began to boil erratically. As she moved to turn it down it suddenly exploded, jetting up like a volcano and knocking her back, a loud crack like lightning ringing in her ears. The lights in the room were flashing erratically as other phials around the class began to explode, filling the room with a bright purple gas. Immediately Jennifer pulled out a filmy cloth out of her pocket and held it over her mouth and nose, filtering the air.

"Hit the floor! Hold your breath!" Jennifer shouted as she scurried to her feet, but it was too late; many of the students had already inhaled the gas and had suddenly began to act a bit strange, meowing like cats and scratching behind their ears, growling at each other in a curious low growl while others were busy rubbing against the floor. Aurelius, who had his cloak handy, leapt up to stand on his desk with a cloth on his face, trying to avoid Stock who appeared to be challenging him to some sort of fight, and Heph who was busy trying to catch the attention of one of the Ravenclaw girls laying nearby him. Jumping over a couple of brawling students, Jennifer pointed her wand at a glass frame hanging on one side of the room, shattering it. Instantly, everything in the room came to a stop; even the flooding gas stopped mid drift and the students all paused mid action as Jennifer took a moment to exhale and look over the situation at hand.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Jennifer turned in a panic.

"No, wait! Don't come in here!" Jennifer shouted. Severus immediately reached for a cloth while Dumbledore blinked in surprise, quickly tapping the wand in his hand towards the cloud.

"_Ventus malus dispargerum! _" Dumbledore intoned, the gas in the room suddenly pushing out in all directions and dissipating all together.

"Are you all right? Where's Ciardoth?" Severus asked.

"Ciardoth?" Jennifer said at surprise. "What are you talking about? I just had a spell go bad…wait…the lights," she suddenly realized. "The potions didn't do that."

"Check the office," Dumbledore advised, Severus immediately heading over. "I hardly think this is coincidence. Jennifer, might I ask what potion you were working on?"

"Just a Whisker Philter, Professor! I don't know what happened, all the sudden it blew and the students all started behaving…er, well, like they were under the effects of it. I had no choice but to use the Freeze Frame, sir."

"There's no need to explain, Jennifer, this is just the sort of thing I thought it'd be useful for when I had Sirius install it in here," Dumbledore said. "But we may have to leave them for awhile. We really need to find out where she went."

"I believe I can answer that," Severus said. The two of them looked over where he stood in the door of the Potions office, looking very grim and pale. "The Cauldron is gone." Jennifer stared at him in disbelief before pushing her way past him, having to see for herself.

"Oh no. Stars above please no," Jennifer repeated, shaking her head as she looked at the empty niche.

"I need to go contact the Ministry at once," Dumbledore said, turning on his heal. "Severus, finish the security check. Jennifer, you put things back in order here, and no mention that it's gone to anyone yet, please."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus said, taking one last look inside as if waiting for it to reappear.

"Oh, Severus, what are we going to do? With the Cauldron in her control, she could poison us all," Jennifer said with grief.

"There is something else to consider, Jennifer," Severus sighed. "With the Cauldron out of our hands, we no longer control the gate to Tir Na Nog, either." Jennifer stared at him, at loss for words. "I need to go. I'll send Madame Pomfrey down to help with the antidote and I will be back as soon as I can," he promised.

Aurelius blinked and felt extremely dizzy, nearly falling off the desk. Professor Craw was still standing by the glass frame with her wand out, but strangely enough it wasn't broken at all; although he could have sworn he had just seen it shatter. Madame Pomfrey was busy helping Stock up…when did she come in? While Heph suddenly yelped as he realized he was cuddled up next to Margaret Kenny, who gasped in surprise and slapped him hard.

"In your seats, please," an imposing voice warned them, and Aurelius looked around to see Snape standing there as well, watching them where he stood among quite a number of ingredient jars that had gotten pulled off the shelves. Craw put away her wand as they got into their places, several of them looking a bit rough and even one or two with black eyes, looking at each other as if trying to remember just how they got them. Craw waited for them to get settled, standing in front of them patiently until they finally grew quiet.

"We've had a bit of an accident," Craw said, gazing at her class. "It seems that quite a number of school ingredients have somehow become contaminated and that caused some rather disagreeable effects during our potion lesson…yes, well, you probably noticed that already. Anyhow, because of the affects of the potion and um, trying to solve the problem that caused it, you'll find that some time has passed. In fact you'll probably want to head for dinner," she admitted, getting a murmur of surprise from the students at that. "But I need to ask you to leave your potion kits here, please, and leave your equipment out, only take your books. I'll have your kits checked and cleaned by our class next week. We'll start on another temperature sensitive potion then. In the meantime, read the next chapter, and we'll try to touch on that at the end of next class," Craw said, nodding to let them know it was okay to get up.

"And if you start feeling dizzy or have cravings for raw fish, please head to the hospital wing," Pomfrey added as they left.

"That was weird…I mean really weird," Heph said as they headed up the stairs, looking at the dimming light outside oddly. "I mean, what happened to us?"

"You all began acting like cats in heat, actually," Aurelius said. Heph turned over to look at him, petrified.

"What? We didn't actually, I mean, _do_ anything, right?" Heph asked.

"Oh, sure, my Mum's definitely the type that would let a class of fourteen year old's loose on each other in a compromising situation. Get real, Heph. Besides, you didn't really have enough time to get into too much trouble," Aurelius said.

"What are you talking about? You heard Craw. Look at the time, we were in there for hours!" Stock said.

"I know, that's really strange. I mean, I wasn't affected by the potion, I had a breather on me."

"Wait just one minute," Heph said, looking at Aurelius in pure annoyance. "Exactly how is it that you had one on you and manage to get it out and ready when we were busy starting to feel bright eyed and bushy tailed?"

"Because I have a chest cloak on, moron," Aurelius said. "Father makes us put all sorts of stupid stuff in there because he's paranoid we might need them some day. I suppose this actually came into some use," Aurelius said, showing them the breather cloth.

"I think I need to invest in one of those," Stock decided.

"Order me one too, while you're at it," Heph said. "It'd have been embarrassing enough to wake up next to an ugly girl. Waking up next to a cute one is murder." Aurelius and Stock smirked at him, walking into the Great Hall.

But strangely enough, nobody had made a move to settle in yet, although the entire room was full of students. They were standing in groups and talking excitedly, watching nervously as the third years came in, looking puzzled at their behavior.

"Rel!" Alex said, running over to them. "Are you all right? We've been so worried!"

"There was a little accident in the lab, that's all, no one got hurt," Aurelius shrugged.

"Lab accident?" Alex said puzzled. "I was talking about Ciardoth!"

"Ciardoth?" Aurelius blinked. "She was here again?"

"How could you not know?" Alex said in surprise. "The lights were flickering all over, and all the Professors brought us here. Then Dumbledore hurried in and said something to Weasley and just took off. I don't think he's even in the school now. Have you seen Snape and Craw?"

"Yes, they were in the lab," Heph said when Aurelius didn't answer right away. There was a distant, puzzled look on his face.

"When did all this happen?" he asked at last.

"Oh, hours ago, during our first afternoon class. In fact, we'd just gotten settled into our going over our Muggle Studies tests, perhaps fifteen minutes in or so."

"That's why we didn't know about it then, that's about the same time the lab nearly blew up," Stock said.

"You don't think Ciardoth had anything to do with it, do you?" Heph asked.

"Oh, don't be stupid," Aurelius snapped. "It was a coincidence. A pure coincidence! Come on, I'm hungry."

"I thought Andrew was the one who always used that excuse," Alex said annoyed, heading back to her friends.

"Everyone sit down, please!" Professor Weasley told them, ring a glass. "We'll be eating momentarily. Your rooms have been checked and you will be returning to them directly after dinner."

"Was it a false alarm then, Professor?" Conner asked, making himself heard over the crowd. Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No one was harmed in any way," Hermione said. "Shall we begin?"

Alex found herself passing glances to her siblings, from Alicia and Andrew to Aurelius behind her before glancing back at the main table. Less than half the staff were there, unusually sober and quiet, and many, especially Hermione Weasley, looking as if they didn't want to be there at all.

"Something did happen," Alex murmured, Mandria looking up from beside her. "Something terrible, I'm sure of it. They just don't want to tell us for some reason."

"I suppose minding our own business would be out of the question?" Mandria said, earning only silence and a dirty look from Alex. "Yeah, that's what I'd thought you'd say," Mandria said dryly. Alex then turned to get Andrew's attention, but he was already looking at her, nodding in her direction. "And I suppose that means we're not going straight to our rooms?"

"Of course we will," Alex said. "At least long enough for bed check." Mandria contemplating what Alex would look like with mash on her nose, but decided to eat it instead.

Aurelius knew Alex was trying to get his attention but ignored it, instead spent his time snapping snide comebacks to his fellow housemates after they heard about the class incident. Going straight up to his room suited him just fine, burying himself in his homework until it was done and then studying by candlelight until the rest of his dorm mates fell asleep. He played with the chain on his neck distractedly before he finally opened the top of the window, pulling he cloak around him as the cold air blasted in. The smell of the coming snow drifted on the breeze, but Aurelius didn't care. He climbed upon the windowsill, standing with his legs angled a bit so he could stare out into the night, wondering if he should send a note. But then he saw a dark shape approach and recognized the owl immediately, a small lumpy pouch in tow. Reaching out his hand, the bag was put in his reach and he grabbed it, carefully bringing it inside and sinking down to sit as he loosened the straps. He gazed at its contents and took out a note, reading it a couple of times before taking it over to the fire and tossing it in, setting the bag near the grill. He watched the flames for a while before taking something out of his pocket and unfolded it, frowning slightly as he noticed his brother sneaking around on the bottom of the Marauder's Map, along with a few others that he hadn't expected to be there.

For both Arnie Peasegood and Ederick Thurspire were in the dungeon along with Dumbledore, Severus and Jennifer, talking about the events of that afternoon. Jennifer used the time to finish cleaning the rest of the bulk containers after samples of every one had been taken.

"I'm still not convinced," Ederick said, Jennifer rolling her eyes as she grabbed a clean towel to polish the huge glass jar beside her. "I mean, really, all you saw were the lights flashing and heard thunder. No one saw her take it, you're just assuming that those two events mean that she's the one who did it, but perhaps neither of those had anything to do with it at all. Consider, Jennifer herself admits that she thought it was the potions that caused the cracking noise. And you admit yourself that House Elves make the lights flicker, as well as any large amount of wild magic."

"No other source has made the detectors react in that same way, Thurspire," Severus said irritably.

"Not even your sister?" Ederick asked.

"Ederick, can you steer the boat back into port a bit? I have no idea where you're going with this," Arnie sighed.

"Probably because you aren't aware of the fact that Anna can manipulate wild magic just as Ciardoth and Elves do. She can even Apparate into this school. And I somehow get the suspicion that her children have the same talent," Ederick speculated, watching their faces hoping for a reaction to confirm it. "And if that is true, it's quite possible this was an inside job," he said. "Whoever changed the ingredients around had to have time, opportunity and most importantly knowledge of what they were doing, and nothing has ever stated that Ciardoth has had much interest in such things up to this point."

"That was before I stole her Fomorian slaves from her, Ederick," Jennifer snapped. "She knew I had the Cauldron. I used it to free them, and I bet she'd want to get her hands on it after that."

"Oh, I've no doubt she would want to control it, even if she had no skill in using it. No, she'd leave that to others. In fact, I believe that if she is truly involved in this robbery at all, it proves definitively that she could not be acting alone. Someone else was responsible for the diversion. And if she isn't involved, the only ones I can think of who could have done it are the Blacks and your children, Severus." Ederick said, gazing at Severus face.

"Ederick? What possible reason could our children want the Cauldron for?" Jennifer laughed incredulously.

"Attention, for one thing," Ederick said calmly. "How else are they going to get it? They've been starving for it all of their lives, in fact I certainly wouldn't put it past them even to have orchestrated both the dog potion and the so-called break-in at Corey's as well. It'd definitely explain how they got the alarm off. You're unusually quiet, Severus, what's the matter, is some of this actually beginning to make sense?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I was just thinking about what the headlines would read if I challenged you to a wizard's duel. Thurspire Expired; Dozens of Harassment Charges Dropped? Or perhaps something like: Irate Professor Successfully Shows Deputy Minister Where to Put False Accusations? No, I suppose that'd be too long," Severus mused.

"Are you threatening me?" Thurspire said dangerously.

"I'll second," Jennifer said seriously.

"Severus, Jennifer, please. Ederick, please. I do not believe that the Cauldron is in safe hands, and it's more important right now that we take some measures to protect ourselves and to find it than it is to come up with any names, innocent or guilty."

"I guess that means I'll have to hold a press conference," Arnie sighed. "This is going to hit harder than even the diamond episode did, you know that, Professor?"

"You are doing a very good job under very trying circumstances, Arnold," Dumbledore assured him. "Look on the bright side, perhaps this will take their attention away from the other issue that will be hitting the press this week."

"What other issue?" Jennifer asked with a frown.

"You'll find out on Sunday," Dumbledore assured her.

"That's no fair, I have to visit my father on Sunday. That'll take all morning," Jennifer said, then picked up something from the flash in Dumbledore's eyes. "Something to do with him?"

"Well, I think we've had enough news for one night, I'd better go write my speech," Arnie said quickly, Ederick looking at him suspiciously as he came over, wondering what was going on. "Good night."

"Take great care," Dumbledore said sincerely.

"We'll do everything we can, Professor," Arnie assured him with a sigh before heading out the door, Thurspire on his heels hoping to get more out of him. Jennifer, for her part, was staring intently at Dumbledore hoping that he would give something away when Severus, standing by the office, suddenly shot his arm up straight out from his side. A surprised squeal immediately followed and then a loud thud as something hit the floor.

"Get lost on the way to the kitchen, Andrew?" Severus said casually as Jennifer turned, staring at the dust marks on the floor. "I could hear your stomach growling from a mile away." Jennifer put her hand on her hips as Andrew appeared, still rubbing his neck a bit from where he got clotheslined. "What are you doing here?"

"We were just…I mean I was curious…but Professor Dumbledore, there's something I have to tell you, because I'm very worried now," Andrew said, "Under anonymity, of course."

"Very well, Andrew, immunity by association granted as always, what is it?" Dumbledore asked. Severus and Jennifer stared at Dumbledore.

"Professor, Zoë was the one that borrowed the map from your office. She said her father helped write it and they got curious and we've been using it to explore the castle only…" Andrew hesitated, glancing over at his father who was squinting at him.

"It's all right, they're teachers right now. They have to do what I say, go on," Dumbledore said, ignoring the eyes on his back.

"Well, last weekend we were looking to see what passages the map was missing and we had just stepped into the kitchen when Professor Snape caught up with us. Zoë panicked and hid the map in the pantry so he wouldn't find it, but when we came back a few moments later, it was gone. And it was working," Andrew added.

"What? Why didn't you mention this before?" Severus snapped, but Dumbledore put up a hand, giving him a stern look over his glasses.

"We were going to try to find it on our own and return it," Andrew assured him. "We thought we could track it down, we even had all the paintings looking for it. But now that this has happened, I'm really frightened as to where it went."

"And you should be, Andrew, for this is very serious, perhaps more than you know. Whoever has that map knows where you are as well as where we are, invisibility does not fool that map any more than an animagus could. That means also that they would notice how much time you spend in teacher company rather than students, including how many trips you take to my study. Therefore, I think a slight change in plan is in order," Dumbledore said quietly. "From now on, any information you need to pass to me must go through someone that no one would question you seeing on a constant basis. You will go to Professor Snape."

"What?" Andrew said horrified. "I can't go to _him!_"

"Professor Snape understands better than anyone when it's time to judge and when its time to act, at least on a professional basis," he added, earning a dirty look from Severus. "You have done great service for me over the years, and I would hate for it to have to end to keep you from taking unnecessary risks, but it will, Andrew, unless you trust me on this issue," Dumbledore said seriously. "I assume there are no objections to another set of ears in the collection, Severus?"

"It appears that there have already been another set, whether I object or not," Severus said dryly. "You understand Andrew, that if you start coming to me that you are to tell no one, not even your siblings. It would be a professional relationship; I won't have you trying to snivel out of instructions because of family ties. Is that clear?"

"And you won't take whatever I say…you know…outside of professional either?" Andrew asked carefully. Severus looked at him fixedly.

"Not unless you insist, and in that case I won't guarantee my reaction. Dumbledore's immunity only goes so far," he said with a forced thin smile.

"Well, Andrew? Are you staying in my confidence, or is it time for you to move on?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll stay, for now," Andrew decided. "Although I'm not sure this arrangement will work."

"You are not the only one," Severus added, Dumbledore smiling at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Come then, Andrew, I should get you back to your rooms. I'm sure your siblings can wait to hear your news into the morning. And to avoid suspicion, I dare think Professor Snape will find a few errands for you to run tomorrow afternoon?"

"Of that you can be certain," Severus said, Andrew decidedly not liking the look in his father's eye at all.

As the two of them left, Jennifer stepped over to her husband's side, taking his arm.

"You know I never really realized until now just how much like you Andrew was," Jennifer admitted. Severus grimaced.

"Bite your tongue, he's a Gryffindor," Severus said, making a superstitious gesture to ward off evil.

"Yes, isn't that interesting?" Jennifer smiled wickedly. Severus, however, didn't look very amused.


	17. Severus Disarmed

Chapter Seventeen

Severus Disarmed

Alicia always dreaded the end of the week and her least favorite class, Defense, but at least Zoë was going again. She had been skipping class regularly, showing up only for tests and acing them so completely it seemed to infuriate Snape, who began giving them pop quizzes at the beginning of each class she didn't attend. She began coming back then, only to step up and walk out of the room when she was done, until at last he began holding the pop quizzes at the end of each class and Zoë reluctantly returned. He had sent notes home, of course, but no Howlers came back, only short replies that Severus crumpled up angrily every time he received one. Zoë had decided that she had proved to both herself and him that she didn't need the class, but had no intention of letting her marks slip because he was being 'snotty' about it.

They were due for another test, so Alicia knew better than to open her books when she took her seat, putting it underneath obediently with her hands on her desk, listening to Zoë and Zack whisper but carefully not answering except for a simple shake or nod of the head. The rest of the class did the same, although Alicia noticed that quite a few of the Gryffindors were hissing at the twins to be quiet or giving them dirty looks. They had just gotten their points thirty into the positive; the first time all year in fact, and they certainly didn't need them tanked again. Alicia, however, tried to concentrate on her list of basic fear countercurses, going over them in her head to make sure she remembered them all.

That was when she noticed something move under Snape's desk. She tilted her head curiously as the object rocked back and forth, and decided it looked like a small iron egg. Still, she was hardly going to move and check it out. Snape was going to be storming down on them any minute, and she knew quite well what would happen if he found her out of her seat.

"Do you see that?" Zack said out loud, the rest of the class looking curiously over and following his eyes under the desk. "I wonder what the hell that is?"

Just then there was the sound of a loud crash as one of the large windows in the back suddenly shattered and a bird just over three feet high burst in. It was like no bird Alicia had ever seen before. Its huge brass wings flapped menacingly where it stood below the window, with a body that looked to be made almost completely of iron except for its long crane-like brass beak and razor talons. Its flaming eyes stared at the class menacingly and it let out a shriek that sent quite a few of the students to the back of the room. But before anyone could question what was happening, the bird suddenly took to the air again, diving straight for the desk with such strength that it smashed it to bits. Wood and glass flew everywhere and Alicia ducked with her arms over her head to avoid it, not moving from her seat despite the fact that the lantern on the desk had come crashing to the floor, igniting its own oil.

"Alicia! Move, you idiot!" Zoë said as she and Zack took out their wands to try and put out the flames. Meanwhile, the angry bird was busy smashing anything it could find, and Alicia wondered how long it was going to take it to finally turn on them instead. Not long, she realized, as Zoë and Zack began trying to petrify it with their spells. But the spells seemed to have no effect, and as it came towards them they began to run. The bird wasn't about to chase them when it had a closer target to worry about. For the egg had somehow managed to keep from behind destroyed by the falling debris and had tottered incredibly close to Alicia's feet.

"Maybe Alicia's frightened or something," Morfinn said, ducking behind the door as the bird began smashing the student desks in her way.

"She's going to be dead or something!" Zack snapped, contemplating tackling her. Just then, a huge lizard climbed onto Alicia's desk, and the twins had no choice but to back away as Rasputin took charge, bravely barreling into the path of the oncoming bird. "Back up, back up!"

"We can't just leave her there!" Zoë said. "Alicia for god's sake, doodle or something!"

"Doodle?" Morfinn sneezed. "What sort of advice is that?"

Zack had gotten to his belly and had begun to crawl towards her despite the ferocious battle going on between them as Rasputin tried to pin the bird's wings. But as fiercely as he fought, Rasputin was no match for the bird. Even though Rasputin's eyepatch had torn away and he snapped at its beak to get it to look it in her eyes, the bird remained unaffected, pecking deep in the lizard's thick skin. Suddenly the bird paused as it noticed Zack by Alicia's feet, tossing the basilisk aside with its strong talons as Zack snatched up the egg and volleyed it across the room.

Quickly the bird took off after it, catching her egg in mid-air and setting it down on the far side of the room before turning and screeching furiously at Zack. He stepped away from Alicia and held his wand out, ready for anything. Rasputin, somehow managing to pull himself out of the debris, leapt at the bird before it could attack, attempting to knock it out of the air. But in the heat of the struggle, the room suddenly became filled with clam-like bronze disks, clapping against each other with such loud and alarming sounds that Zack groaned and fell to the ground, clutching his ears.

The bird suddenly pulled up, screeching pitifully before turning around, flying out of the broken window at full speed as it tried desperately to get away from the sound with Rasputin chasing after her, managing to grip its talon in his jaw. Unable to retrieve the egg, the bird soared out with the basilisk still dangling from her leg.

Zack exhaled with relief as the castanets abruptly faded, looking up to where Severus was pushing his way over to them with a look of complete horror on his face as he looked around at the damage of the room and then over at Alicia, still sitting at her desk, sweat beading on her forehead.

"What is the matter with you? Are you stuck to your chair? What happened? Speak, Miss Snape!" Severus snapped.

"I'm fine, sir," Alicia said softly.

"Fine? What do you mean fine? That was a Stymphalian, a flesh-eating warbird! It could have torn you to shreds!"

"Yeah, and me along with you!" Zack added.

"I'll handle this if you don't mind, Black," Severus snapped. "Now, answer me, Miss Snape!"

"Didn't you tell us, sir, that at the beginning of class we were to remain in our seats and quiet no matter what happened?" Alicia said evenly. Severus stared at her in disbelief.

"This was hardly a demonstration! You could not possibly have been so foolish as to think for one moment that this was a planned event! You could have been killed!"

"I know, sir," Alicia said evenly. "But at least then I wouldn't have had to hear you yell at me again."

Severus stood straight up as if he had been slapped, completely taken aback, staring at her with such intense horror in his face that Alicia slowly got up and walked out of the room, the rest of the students looking sympathetically after her.

"God, I hate this school," Zoë declared, running after her.

"Professor Snape, the basilisk…I think he was hurt…" Morfinn put in nervously. Forcing himself into action, Snape hurried over to the window, hissing loudly, staring in horror at a trail of blood leading from the window and out of it, disappearing at the edge of the lake. There was no sign of the basilisk.

"Rasputin…" Zack murmured, taking a step closer in sudden remorse.

"Rasputin can take care of himself. Class dismissed," Severus snapped.

Word of the accident spread at lightning speed and hit Jennifer's ears just as she dismissed her class, dashing up the stairs just as Severus came out of the Defense room and locked it.

"Severus?" Jennifer said, as he began down the hall, but he waved her away, having no desire at all to speak to her at that moment. Worriedly she followed behind him to the main stairwell, watching as all the staircases began to move in front of him and she sighed, knowing there could be no doubt to where he was going now. Leaning against the archway, she began wondering where Alicia went.

Dumbledore stared at his appointment book and what had just been written with wonder, contemplating its meaning as he waved open the doors. Within a minute Severus appeared, the doors closing behind him the moment he stepped up to the desk with an expression on his face that Dumbledore had seldom seen.

"Yes, Severus?" he asked quietly.

"I can't do this any more. In fact, I don't think I cannot even stand another day of it so forgive me for not giving notice, but I am tendering my resignation as a teacher of this school," Severus said firmly.

"Oh, really?" Dumbledore said, sounding a bit curious but not in the least bit surprised. "And why would you want to do that?"

"A…student of my class was nearly killed today because of my instruction." Dumbledore looked at him with alarm. "A Stymphalian egg somehow got in my classroom. The mother came to defend it. The student in question refused to move despite its proximity because of rules I had previously set in the classroom."

"I see. Which of your children was it, Severus?" he asked gently. Severus looked up, slightly surprised in spite of himself. "Well, they are some of a very small number of students in this school that would have the sort of nerve it would take to sit there with such a thing going on, and considering also the amount of faith in you it would take to do so, I'd say it would have to have been one of the younger two. Going further, it was probably Alicia, for only she of the four, I think, would be able to disarm you this completely."

"Sir, I am really not in the mood for this sort of analysis. If you don't mind, I'd rather just pack my things and get out of your way," Severus said.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry, Severus, but I just can't spare you at the moment. Request denied," Dumbledore said evenly, turning back to his paperwork.

"This was hardly a request! I'm leaving whether you want me to or not," Severus snapped. "I have nothing left to give at this school, not that what I gave was ever truly wanted. People have trying to get me to leave for years. The students shall be cheering when I walk out those doors and you know it!"

"Perhaps, Severus, but I don't think it's the school you're running away from so much as you're trying to run away from your family, and I'm not about to let you do something that foolish, am I?" Dumbledore said. "Let's be selfish for a moment and pretend whether or not the school needs you or not doesn't make a difference to you, shall we? Consider then, that right now your wife and four children are here at Hogwarts and are most likely to remain here if you go. Ciardoth is on the loose, and despite attempts to detect her we cannot keep her from coming here at will, and you would no longer have any way of finding out what your wife and children are doing if you were to leave."

"Not entirely true, I have the ring," Severus said, rubbing his wedding ring, which was right now grey with Jennifer's worry.

"Tell me, Severus, has there been any true color in that ring since the Broom Closet was destroyed?" Dumbledore asked. Severus paused, and then shook his head slowly. "Jennifer may try to hide her depression from the rest of the world but she certainly can't hide it from you or I, or Minerva for that matter. Alex is bound to be heading for trouble; you know in some ways she feels that she's personally involved in the fight against Ciardoth because of what happened her first year. She's not likely to stay out of it. Andrew is on the very brink of deciding whether or not to truly trust you, while Alicia doesn't know whom to trust at all.

"And then there is Aurelius, Severus. I know you have seen the same troubling changes in him that I have. The boy who was once the most loyal of all is now telling on those he once protected to get them into trouble, blaming victims for their misfortune, and using anger to shut himself away from the world. Sixty-five years ago, I saw those same changes come over a boy who was just as brilliant, feeling just as betrayed…and I don't think I need to tell you it did not end well. If you do not stay for any other reason, Severus, you must stay for this one. He is on the brink of choices that will affect the rest of his life, and unless the two of you stand behind him, he will be just as doomed as the one that had no parents at all. And more than any Slytherin that's come before him, more than Draco, more than Danny, he is going to need Professor Snape here doing what he does best. Tell me then, if you can truly turn your back on that."

Severus didn't say anything for a moment, looking tired and grey and feeling rather old and battered as he nodded slightly in acceptance.

"I should go see if I can find Rasputin then," he said softly.

"Let me come with you," Dumbledore said, getting up. "But you know, perhaps you should consider taking the weekend off, and even Monday as well. You deserve a bit of a break I think."

"No, you're right, Professor, my duties are here," Severus said in a soft voice as they left. Behind them, the appointment book suddenly made a scratching sound as it marked off the entry; _attempted resignation by Professor Snape_.

* * *

It wasn't long before the children were out searching the grounds as well, looking behind every bush; Alex, Mandria, and Rose on one team while Aurelius, Andrew and Halbert took the other, Aurelius hissing loudly trying to get some response and sending his own familiar out to look for him.

"I can't believe it." Halbert said. "A real Stymphalian bird! Positively frightening!"

"What are they?" Andrew asked.

"Birds of iron and brass from the Stymphalian swamp in Greece. They're very rare meat eaters, and they like human meat most of all. If it wasn't for Rasputin, It's quite possible that both Zack and Alicia would have been lunch," Halbert said. "Andrew, to be perfectly honest, I don't think we'll ever find Rasputin. Not any recognizable remains at any rate."

"Don't say that! Rasputin is too smart to be eaten," Andrew said.

"Smart? There's nothing smart about that lizard. There never was!" Aurelius said. "All he cares about is how much food he can fit in his stomach. Just like you, actually."

"Rel, he saved our sister's life," Andrew said quietly.

"He shouldn't have had to. She should have been smart enough to get up!" Aurelius snapped angrily. "If anything happened to that lizard, it's because she decided to pull a bravado stunt. She wouldn't have been in any danger if she had moved!" Aurelius said. Andrew eyed his brother thoughtfully.

"Is there something about what happened today you want to tell us about, Aurelius?" Andrew asked.

"I'm just saying don't make Rasputin out to be a hero because our sister decided to be stupid, that's all. Come on, he's got to be around here somewhere," he said, hissing his name again worriedly. Instead of a hiss, Aurelius heard his name called, and Alex and the girls ran over to them. "Did you find him?"

"No, he wasn't on the back grounds," Alex panted, "But there's something we overheard that I've got to tell you, Rel. It's about Ciardoth."

"Ciardoth?" Andrew repeated in a hushed tone.

"You know yesterday when your class had that accident in the lab? Well, apparently it really was a distraction, as I suspected. I heard Professor Weasley talking about it to Mr. Filch. Apparently…apparently Ciardoth stole Dagda's Cauldron out of Mum's office," Alex said in a low voice.

"Dagda's Cauldron? The real Dagda's Cauldron? The one with endless porridge?" Halbert asked curiously.

"Well, it can do a bit more than that," Alex nodded. "In fact, they were talking about what measures they need to take to make sure she doesn't use it to poison our water supply. She could take out the entire castle with that thing!"

"Are you sure it's Ciardoth that has it?" Andrew asked.

"Alicia might know. There are paintings in Mum's office that might have seen something," Alex said. "Where is she?"

"My guess would be the Trophy Room again," Andrew said, turning to head inside. "You know it's too bad there aren't any regular paintings in the lab or the Defense Room. Maybe we could find out who's helping Ciardoth."

"No one's helping Ciardoth!" Aurelius said. "Don't you know a coincidence when you see one?"

"Yes I do, Aurelius," Alex said. "And I can tell you for a fact that this isn't one."

Aurelius finally gave his siblings the slip, heading back to his houserooms. How had things gotten this out of hand? The egg had been meant to cause his father trouble, and instead it nearly got his sister killed. And now, Rasputin was missing, perhaps lost forever along with conversations about mice and…mice. Oh, what was he thinking, he was only a stupid lizard, so what if he's dead? But the Cauldron gone…and Ciardoth to blame…did that mean what he thought it meant? He pulled out a piece of parchment and began to write. But when he got halfway through he stared at it and crumpled it, throwing it into the fire and then collapsing on his bed. He was going to have to be more careful if he wanted to maintain his control.

* * *

As the rest of the children returned to their rooms and the staff back to their duties, Severus, Jennifer, and Dumbledore headed to the Defense Room to assess the damage.

"We're so very lucky that none of the students got hurt," Jennifer said after she picked up a schoolbook under one of the shattered desks and read the name. "These could have been grave markers."

"How could anyone have gotten a hold of one of those eggs? Stymphalian are man-eaters, warbirds, supposedly even pets of Aries. Not to mention an endangered species protected by the Grecian Wizard Forum," Severus said with frustration.

"Um, Severus? Albus?" Jennifer said, standing at a pile of debris near the window and slowly backing up as the iron egg began to wobble violently. "I think Momma forgot to come back for this."

"I do believe it's going to hatch," Dumbledore said. "Jennifer, run and get Doctor Sagittarius, quickly!"

"Never mind that, just blast it," Severus snapped, pointing his wand towards it.

"Severus, do you really want a foreign wizard organization over here asking questions?" Albus said, scooping it up in his robe and setting it over closer to the fireplace, which suddenly sprang to life.

"What they don't know won't hurt them! That thing is dangerous! And it's an omen of war!"

"Now, since when have you been so superstitious? Besides, I know what I am doing. I happen to know a thing or two about exotic birds, you know," Albus said.

"If that thing hatches, its mother is quite likely to come back after it!" Severus snapped.

"Then you may want to fix and shutter the windows first, because like it or not, this egg is hatching," Albus said just as a tiny, black beak chipped a hole out.

Growling, Severus turned and began covering and barring the windows, finishing just as Jennifer and Sagittari came in. Sagittari carried with him a heather-lined basket, handing it down to Dumbledore.

"Hurry, we must act quickly! We must get it to my office as fast as possible," he warned them, "We will not be able to move it once it hatches."

"What? Why not? That thing isn't staying in here no matter where it hatches," Severus snapped, watching as Dumbledore slipped the egg carefully into the basket.

"Have you ever heard of animal magnetism, Severus?" Sagittari asked, reaching down for the basket. But the egg suddenly began to crack all over, and Sagittari quickly stepped back, the basket grew extremely heavy and fell to the ground, and the awkward looking chick emerged, an ugly iron grey with a huge awkward beak, shaking off the shell before immediately opening its beak expectantly, staring at Severus curiously.

"Oh, dear," Albus said.

"Oh, nothing. Get that thing out of my classroom!" Severus barked, the chick eyeing him and screeching at the noise.

"It's too late, Severus. You won't be able to move him," Sagittari said. "At least not for a couple of weeks. Stymphalian chicks are metallic in nature. They're magically charmed at birth to be magnetically attracted to their hatching place to protect them from predators trying to steal them away from the nest."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of! Stand back, at least let me do the humane thing and put it out of its misery!"

"Severus! It's just a baby!" Jennifer protested, Sagittari standing protectively in front of it with his arms crossed.

"That thing's mother killed Rasputin!" he barked angrily, the chick shrilly crying out in protest again.

"We don't know that for certain!" Jennifer protested.

"We may never know for certain!" Severus growled. "It's not in their nature to leave anything behind when they eat."

"In either case, it was his mother that did it not him…or her," Jennifer said.

"I believe it's a 'him,'" Sagittari mused.

"Fine! Fine, raise the little murderer. But I'll have no part in this. I demand to have my class moved to another room!" Severus shouted, the chick flapping in irritation as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"Poor Severus," Dumbledore sighed.

"I think I had better go see what I can do," Jennifer said, getting up, Dumbledore nodding to her in understanding as she slipped out of the room.

"A tray of raw ground beef if you please," Sagittari said, turning over a tray that immediately filled up as he carefully knelt to slip a bit in the bird's waiting beak. "Perhaps we should move the Magical Creatures class in here for awhile, Professor," Sagittari suggested. "The chick will need constant attention until he's old enough to fly."

Dumbledore looked at the chick thoughtfully for a long while.

"No," he said finally. "Ask your top students to help you look after it in the evening hours and during this weekend, but come Tuesday, I want this room ready for Defense. I'll speak to Minerva, Hermione and Severus about arranging you some class time in here during his conference periods."

"Are you sure that's wise, Professor? Considering how Severus feels? One can hardly blame him," Sagittari said softly.

"No, I do not blame him, Sagittari. But I've decided I'm not going to humor him either," Dumbledore said, gently petting the chick on the head. He pulled his fingers back in annoyance when he received a metal splinter for his effort.


	18. Terms and Agreements

Chapter Eighteen

Terms and Agreements

No one saw much of Craw or Snape that Saturday until late in the afternoon, when Snape made a brief appearance at the Slytherin table where Aurelius, Stock, Heph and Xavier were playing cards.

"We're going to go visit your grandfather tomorrow afternoon. You're welcome to come if you like," Severus told Aurelius. Aurelius shuffled the cards in his hand thoughtfully.

"Thanks, but I think I'll skip this one. Lots of studying to do, you know," Aurelius said. Severus frowned in confusion and surprise. It was not like Aurelius to turn down a trip to see his grandfather. And he had that look in his face again…the look of his conscience trying to eat away at something he had done.

"Are you quite sure? This will be the last time you'll be able to visit before Christmas," Severus said thoughtfully.

"Let him know I said hullo, then," Aurelius said, returning to his card game.

"Very well, suit yourself. Stockton, Grey, Xavier. Good lead on points, so far," he added before moving off.

"Thank you sir," Xavier said with a smile, glancing over at his cards and then at Aurelius. "You know, even if we come in second in Quidditch this spring, we still may have a good lead over Hufflepuff."

"One thing's for sure, we don't have to worry about Gryffindor this year," Heph smirked. "They haven't even broken a hundred yet."

"One hundred? They've dipped below the red line three times already," Stock chuckled.

"So, Aurelius," Xavier said, shuffling the cards and put them down for him to cut. After Aurelius cut them, the cards proceeded to deal them each even hands. "How would you like to be Seeker during the Gryffindor-Slytherin game in February? Might be pretty cold out there, but thought you might be interested."

"Interested?" Aurelius repeated, a rare grin coming to his face. "What's the catch?"

"Well, okay, there may be one slight catch," Xavier admitted, glancing at his hand. "The Ministry holds a Christmas ball every year, as I'm sure you know, and Father says we're going. In fact, nearly everyone who's anybody will be, because they're expected to name and flout the candidates for the Minister of Magic there."

"Okay, so?" Aurelius shrugged.

"So, the catch is, to find out if you're going, and if you are, talk Alex into going with me," Xavier grinned.

"What?" Aurelius laughed. "Ask her yourself!"

"Okay," Xavier shrugged. "You know, I thought maybe after all that happened last year you'd want to get toe to toe on the pitch, but I understand," he said, throwing down a trump and taking the pile.

"Fine, I'll ask her, but if she says no, that's it," Aurelius said.

"Do you always use bribery to get dates, Platt?" Heph asked.

"No, but it doesn't hurt," Xavier said, smiling as he saw another jack in his hand.

* * *

It would have been untruthful to say that Jennifer's relationship with her father had been smooth going over the years; in fact it had been anything but with many of her visits to Azkaban prison turning into heated arguments that quite often raised a few of the guards' eyebrows. Severus had been a bit more tolerant of Thomas' mood swings. He privately thought that one of the reasons they didn't get along was that they were a lot alike; definitely a lot more than Jennifer would ever admit to. For Thomas' biggest vice perhaps was speaking his mind…his second was carrying out what he spoke about. Thomas Craw did not get into Azkaban for being an angel.

In many circumstances he might have gotten a death sentence for the countless lives he had taken. Many still debated if he should have, despite the fact that Muggle laws in the country had ended that sort of punishment years ago. But quite a number of others had, as time went by, regarded Thomas much like Thomas viewed himself; a victim of a war, the war between mankind and Voldemort's Death Eaters. Each Death Eater had been marked… much like Thomas had been marked himself… to serve with undying loyalty the dark lord that promised them blood, power and revenge. It was they that Thomas had preyed upon whether they had rejoined his service or not, for once sworn, the Mark called to them until their last breath.

He had feigned death to protect his family, and yet his wife still fell victim to the wrath of the Death Eaters. From the rage that followed came the rampage he was now noted for; an act of vigilantism at a time when few dared to fight Voldemort and few dared to believe he had even come back. He had planned to kill them all, every single last one; and might have succeeded if it hadn't been for his daughter and an ex-Death Eater whom he would learn to love as a son.

It was an act of kindness and understanding that a ghostly Warden petitioned him for a downgraded sentence with a right to parole, his hearing now long overdue; the sticking point no less sticky than it had ever been…Thomas still wanted Lucius Malfoy's head on a platter.

But then, who didn't, Jennifer brooded, knowing her own husband would be delighted to have the opportunity, and he was hardly the only one. Malfoy feared Thomas, and through his influence the parole hearing kept getting pushed farther and farther back. But that, Jennifer soon learned, was about to change.

"What, no children? You're a bit late," Thomas said strangely cheerful as they stepped in. "As punishment, we started without you. Boltin, pour them some wine, will you?"

"What's the occasion?" Jennifer asked taking the glass from Thomas' complacent jailer, who poured himself a glass of tonic water and lemon so not to be left out.

"First, a toast to Dumbledore and Weasley, without whose support I wouldn't be almost not sitting here now," Thomas said cheerfully. "For tomorrow morning, the parole board in a very discreet meeting will determine my fate."

"What?" Jennifer said in complete surprise, barely believing it as she read over the official paperwork he handed her.

"Well don't get too enthusiastic about my freedom, Jennifer," Thomas said dryly.

"'Due to changes in current parole laws, your case will be reexamined, due to your ten years and continuing work in public service! Please be advised that this only entitles you to a new hearing, where if successful you will still have to meet certain terms and agreements before you may be considered for parole.'" Jennifer read. "Dad, this sounds like they're actually considering it, I mean, seriously this time!"

"That explains why Dumbledore was attempting to get me to take tomorrow off," Severus said.

"You know, I got Dumbledore to admit it had been his idea to talk Arthur into putting that public service motion right before the Haven vote. I had a feeling from what I read from the paper that Malfoy's pet Counselor-of-the-month and his friends would be so chomping at the bit to destroy the two of you that he might not think twice about the issue. After all, what have I done in public service?" Craw asked with a thin smile, twirling his plastic wine cup.

"Yes, well, don't get too confident yet. I suspect that the restrictions they want to put on you are going to be pretty harsh, Thomas," Boltin warned him. "That means living within thirty miles of London, having to live with locators and magic sensors, no casting magic of any kind above lighting a candle, and no using any magic devices more complicated than a Plaque-be-Gone toothbrush."

"And how exactly am I supposed to earn a living without magic? Even with what little money I have, I can't possibly live indefinitely near London upon my savings."

"You could get a Muggle job," Boltin said, instantly regretting it when he saw the look on Thomas' face.

"I am a Craw. No Craw in their _right_ mind would have a Muggle job," he said proudly, his eyes darting over to Jennifer who glared at him.

"Mother had a Muggle job in America," she pointed out defiantly.

"That was different. Besides she was merely married to a Craw, not born a Craw. You're the only one of our blood that crossed that line."

"Have some more wine, here you are," Boltin interjected quickly, Severus jumping in to get Jennifer a glass as well, forcing her to merely stand and fume. "And I'd like to make a toast…to families. For it's all water under the bridge, because no matter what anyone has said or done, they will still wake up in the morning with the same fathers…and the same daughters. Cheers."

"Cheers," Jennifer said dryly, and ruefully drank to it, Severus following suit.

"This is what happens when you end up with a Hufflepuff for a jailer," Thomas grunted after he had taken a drink. Thatcher Boltin smiled at his friend, nodding to him as he took a sip of his water.

Quite a few people had snuck in to sit beside Thomas the next day, and even Severus couldn't help but be a bit surprised at the reception. Audi Belle, eternally loyal, he had expected; but with her came Alastor Moody, Harry Potter and Sirius Black. Counselor Lunette Vallid and Dumbledore sat side-by-side listening as they questioned Boltin on the possible risks, and more extensively about his work ethics while in charge.

"He ran the place like a general might run an important military operation," Boltin said. "Everything in its place; no exceptions, no leniency. He didn't make a proposal unless it was absolutely warranted and he was certain it would pass the justice board. In fact, I don't think there has been one proposal he submitted that was turned down."

"Thank you, Mr. Boltin, we have the records of all that," the officer said. "And what of this last proposal, the one that pretty much guaranteed him this hearing?"

"Sir, that was a joint proposal by the Tower Warden as well as himself, and since it was a matter brought forth in front of the Council, not one taken lightly or was ever truly in his hands to decide," Boltin said.

"True enough," the officer agreed, waiting to listen to a colleague beside him. "As you know, Mr. Craw, quite a number of protests have gone up from one Mr. Lucius Malfoy and his Counselors about your making open threats about his welfare. Indeed, your jailer, Mr. Boltin, has also admitted in previous parole considerations that these threats have indeed continued to this day. So I must ask, despite your flawless record of duty and ethics, how can we be assured that you will not carry out these threats?"

"Officer, if I may, might I ask a question of those present? I realize normally it is not encouraged that others participate in a parole hearing, but it is relevant," Thomas said, the officer nodding curiously. "A show of hands, how many here have openly threatened Mr. Lucius Malfoy at any given time?"

Severus then understood why the support group that was there, raising his hand along with the rest; Sirius, Harry, Dumbledore, Alastor, Audacious, he and Jennifer, Vallid and even Boltin raised his hand. Then one of the wizards sitting on the board grimaced sheepishly, raising his hand and receiving a soft chuckle from those sitting next to him.

"Mr. Craw, I understand that Mr. Malfoy isn't a popular man, but the difference, sir, is that you have proven to not merely make threats, but to act on them," the officer said.

"A show of hands, if you please. How many here have killed someone either to protect themselves or what they believe in?" Thomas said. More slowly, every hand behind Thomas was raised again, Jennifer reluctantly doing so as she thought back to that night with Pettigrew, although she couldn't help but be slightly surprised when Vallid, Sirius and Boltin raised their hands along with the others. The parole board looked at the guy at the end, who merely shrugged sheepishly and shook his head.

"Sir, had I wanted to leave Azkaban prison at any time, I could have," Thomas said bluntly. "Even before I was Warden, I had ways…being Warden merely just made the feat easier to accomplish, besides other methods that became available to me later. Not that I hadn't been close to leaving on several occasions. Boltin always talked me out of it, or when he couldn't Dumbledore did," he admitted, looking between them. "They convinced me that not being able to watch my grandchildren grow up or putting my daughter in a position to have to deal with me being executed for murder wasn't what I wanted. But I will confess that if Malfoy gave me a legitimate reason for killing him, I would."

Without prompting, Severus raised his hand, and Harry soon followed along with everyone else that had raised their hands twice before.

"You know, I'm not sure what makes more sense at this point, letting him out or putting all of you in," the officer said dryly, standing up. "We are going to go discuss the issue and will be back with our decision," he said, the board getting up with their papers and slipping into a back room.

"Good show, Thomas," Alastor said with an approving nod.

"You know, it just goes to show Anna's been right all of these years," Sirius murmured, Jennifer looking over at him curiously. "In this room I see some of the best witches and wizards in the world, except perhaps for Severus. And yet we've all had cause to harm one another. Our magic has led to a more violent society."

"Oh, nonsense, it's our job to defend," Alastor grumped.

"Well yes, yours, Audi's, Harry's, maybe even Vallid's, but what about the rest of us?"

"We have lived through very dark times, Sirius," Dumbledore said gently.

"They are hardly over," Severus said.

"No one here did anything but what they thought they had to do," Jennifer said softly.

"And the Muggle world is hardly without violence."

"Oh, trust me, no one knows that better than me after seeing what work Anna brings home with her," Sirius said. "I merely think it's a pity that so many good people are forced to kill to keep our world's problems from getting worse." Just then the door burst open, and they all looked warily over to see Lucius Malfoy standing there looking positively furious, Rummert and Bowyer following behind him. "Oh, look who decided to join the party."

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius boomed.

"Good afternoon, Lucius. Running late?" Vallid asked.

"Don't give me that, Counselor. You intentionally failed to inform me there was a hearing! That's a violation of…"

"Calm down, Malfoy, I did no such thing," Vallid interrupted. "The law states I must publicly inform victims of the proceeding, and I did so. It was in yesterday's _Daily Prophet_."

"You knew with everything else going on I wouldn't see it!" Lucius snarled.

"I am not responsible for what you do and do not read in the paper Malfoy," Vallid said holding her ground. "Furthermore, there is little reason for you to panic. The board has compiled all of the protests you and your lawyers have put in to date, and I'm quite sure that they fully intend to take that into consideration, as well as Boltin's testimony that he has made open threats against you. Now why don't you and your retainers sit down and stop embarrassing yourself."

"Don't hold your breath on that one," Thomas said coolly, Audi and Alastor sniggering beside him.

"Please, Thomas, don't blow it now," Boltin murmured. Lucius squinted at him.

"Boltin, surely you're not on his side," Lucius said suspiciously.

"Actually, I'm on the side of justice," Boltin said. "Which means, of course, whatever side I am on, it's not yours." Vallid broke out into a winning smile, nodding to him approvingly.

"Why you…" Whatever he was going to say was suddenly cut off by Rummert putting an arm on him, nodding over to the back door which had opened, the two witches and three wizards of the board coming out, each one doing a double take upon seeing Malfoy before breaking into rather enigmatic smiles.

"Mr. Candus," Rummert said as they began to sit down. "I'm sorry, but we didn't have time to question this proceeding, and as a victim of Mr. Craw we should be allowed to speak."

"If he had been a victim, he wouldn't be alive to speak," Thomas said, getting hit in the arm by Vallid for the remark. The officer shook his head at Thomas disapprovingly before looking back up at Rummert.

"The hearing was publicly announced, Mr. Rummert. I saw it myself, lower back page of the _Daily Prophet_," the officer said.

"But sir, under the conditions stated by our last hold of this parole, we are allowed to be made aware of any policy changes that may affect whether or not the parole will stay on hold," Rummert said. Candus looked at him in complete surprise before fishing out a sheet of paper.

"Counselor Rummert, am I given to understand that you deny being at the Council Meeting at the end of October?"

"No, sir, of course I was there, speaking on the Haven matter," he said, carefully avoiding Jennifer and Severus' gaze.

"Yes, and according to my records, you were also one of the counselors that voted to allow public service to be allowed as consideration in parole hearings, correct?" Candus said evenly. Lucius suddenly leapt back to his feet while Rummert began to grow paler and paler. "Thus being the case, I believe you were fully aware then that such a ruling would impact parole decisions."

"But I was not aware it would impact this particular case!" Rummert stammered. "Thomas Craw has been confined to Azkaban for fifteen years, what could he possibly have accomplished?"

"Quite a lot, actually, quite a lot indeed," Candus said. "I cannot deny, from either Boltin's words or the reports of your actions, Mr. Craw, that your work as Warden has been exemplary."

"Warden?" Lucius hissed, his face growing red in anger.

"Quite," Candus said, turning to face forward. "And all actions both past and present, as well as all protests were carefully weighed in consideration. It is our job, after all, to insure public safety, but we must also consider the personal merits of the prisoner and if they are truly ready to join the society, if not in limited capacity. It is the ruling then of this parole board, as of January first, that we are granting the parole of Thomas Craw… provided, of course, that he can meet all terms and conditions of doing so," he said, holding up his hand before anyone had time to react. "But I must warn you as a court official, Thomas, that any magic above lighting a match will revoke your parole and send you back here without hope of another. Any use of dark magic will send you immediately to a tribunal trial, where you will most likely be sentenced to death." Thomas nodded solemnly.

"Understood."

"Good," Candus nodded back. "You will need to be able to meet all conditions and have a permanent residence to get out of Azkaban by the January first date, otherwise you still must remain here until you can meet them."

"Very well," Thomas nodded.

"Thank you, sir," Vallid said as a smile crept over her face. Beside her, Audi and Dumbledore were both beaming outright, while Jennifer grinned incredulously.

"You will regret this!" Malfoy snapped. "You are letting a serial murderer on the loose! Do you really think it will be long before he starts killing again?"

"Mr. Malfoy, let me tell you something," Candus said, gazing at him calmly. "When I and my fellow officers are busy weighing the facts of any parole, one of the questions I ask myself is if I'd feel safe having my family taking tea with the person in front of me. And I can tell you truthfully that I would very much rather have Mr. Craw at my table than a lot of people that walk free outside of this prison. Good day, sir," he added, joining the others as they gathered their paperwork and headed towards the back.

"Well, I think there's call to open another bottle of bubbly," Thomas said contentedly. "Care to join us, Malfoy?"

"I'd sooner drink poison," Lucius spat, storming out with Bowyer on his heels. Rummert hesitated a moment until he heard his name called, knowing that Lucius was hardly going to be happy with him.

"If you ever need a Counselor against Malfoy, Rummert, feel free to call," Vallid said casually, him staring at her before he finally left, and several of them broke out laughing.

"Poison, now there's an idea," Thomas said with a smile, earning a protest from his daughter and several more chuckles from the rest.

"Please, let's just take him back to his cell before he risks losing his parole before he gets it," Boltin said, handing a cuff out to him and allowing Thomas to put it on himself before they headed down the hall.

"You know, I'm going to miss having you around, Thatcher," Thomas said thoughtfully as they walked. "I don't suppose you'd invite me to tea sometime?"

"Any time you want, Thomas," Boltin said, as the group piled into the visitation room.


	19. The Questionable Intentions of Toby

Chapter Nineteen

The Questionable Intentions of Toby the Tinker

"So he's really getting out?" Halbert asked as he grabbed a few more pieces of the chopped raw steak. Andrew and he had become experts at feeding the Stymphalian chick after the first couple days…it was a necessity to be an expert, for several fingertips had been lost in the process…even Sagittari himself had had to restore his own that first day. Andrew himself wasn't going to take any chances, wearing a pair of light metal gloves that the doctor had given them but Halbert preferred to do it the hard way.

"Well yes, eventually, once he's gotten a place to live and all," Andrew said, holding the plate out for him.

"Why not have him live with you, when you have a place?" Halbert asked.

"Well, I'm not all that sure we're getting one. Mum says she'd rather just go abroad during the summer," Andrew said.

"But that would be great too! You could see more of the world, and you could come visit me!" Halbert said brightly.

"I would like that," Andrew agreed. "But I don't think Father's too keen on the idea. Of course, I also don't think he'd be keen on the idea of living in the city, either."

"Your father doesn't seem too keen on anything these days," Halbert said, the chick making a sound as if he personally agreed with him. "He doesn't even seem to be interested in what he's teaching anymore. Think it's because of Rasputin?"

"Well, that's part of it, I'm sure, but hardly all of it," Andrew said, carefully petting the bird. "But there can't be any doubt he hasn't been the same since."

Andrew and Halbert were not the only ones to notice a difference, although many thought the change was due in a large part to the presence of the Stymphalian chick itself. For every time Professor Snape raised his voice any louder than his normal tone, the chick would wake up and begin to shrill in annoyance, causing such a constant class disruption. He tried to calm it with and earmuff spell, which immediately got torn into shreds. Using the Sonorous Shield to quiet him proved hazardous, for the chick had taken to chewing on the iron grill and once somehow managed to pull a piece off, the poker-like object smashing into the burning logs and catching a rug on fire. Furious, Snape quickly got things under control and stomped upstairs to complain to Dumbledore, only to come back down a few minutes later looking even more aggravated. Nobody looked twice when the Gryffindor points went negative again that day.

By the end of the week when it was time for Alicia's class again, it was quite obvious to everyone who was in control of the classroom, and it was not Professor Snape. He gritted his teeth any time the bird took complaint to his voice as he tried to make the most of the situation, hanging up a very large calendar on the wall with seven days marked off and seven more to go, the last one marked with the words: Insufferable Bird's Demagnification day. But by the end of the first week he had already had more than enough, for as the class period got to an end, he stood up and called their attention away from their reading.

"Next week I was planning to take several of my advanced classes to the Dark Forest for a lesson in dark creatures. I have since decided that I will take all classes there to get us away from this bothersome classroom. We will be meeting at the front gate for the excursion, no books necessary. Bring only what you believe that you need for an outing in an area infested with Dark Magic," he said, his face grim and haunting. "Use what you have already learned this year as a guide to what might be necessary, and know that I will be going through your things before we start as it is a part of the lesson so I wouldn't bring anything remotely questionable if I were you," he said, squinting at Zack who merely smiled back innocently. "In the meantime, since you don't have anything better to do this weekend, I expect you have the next chapter read as well as this one which you will summarize for me and add to that twelve inches on Stymphalian birds…and how to kill them," he added, looking murderously at the chick who merely chirped at him in response. "Dismissed."

"Leave it to Snape to punish us for not being old enough to go to Hogsmeade," Zoë said in pure annoyance.

"At least he didn't yell at us today," Alicia sighed.

"Three cheers to the iron chicken! I think that bird's a Gryffindor in disguise," Zack grinned at her as the three of them headed for their next class.

* * *

On the corner that rounded the street to where Toby's Trinkets sometimes was, next to the shop with the horrific motherly ghost, Corey Willowby sat his old shop sign down in the snow, gazing at the forlorn shop thoughtfully. Its windows had been uncovered revealing a thick layer of grime, and he winced every time he thought about how much he rented it for. It would be a miracle to be open by Christmas; as it was, being closed this last school day trip to Hogsmeade was going to be crushing…in fact, if it hadn't been for a stroke of bad luck at the school, he might not have been able to make his next month's rent at all.

He stepped back inside to where his clerks were searching through the stock, rummaging through crates and sacks to find everything that the school needed replaced while he went back to his corner, transfiguring the planks he had taken off the windows into shelving units.

"Well, they're not pretty, but they're functional. Joe, any clue where the labels are in all this mess?"

"No, sir. Should I try to hunt them down?" the clerk asked.

"No, I suppose it can wait, just trying to clear a path," Corey said, waving his hand and causing a crate of heavy jars of ingredients to fill the shelves. The crate then dismantled itself into a stack of small planks adding to a small pile under a window. "Besides, one more crate and I can set up some tables."

There was a gentle knock and the door opened, Jennifer stepping in with a soft smile, her cheeks rosy from the cold. Alex and Aurelius followed behind and Severus at the rear, shutting the door behind him.

"Hullo! Welcome to my shop! You're a bit early!" Corey said, hugging Jennifer.

"Well, I knew you had your hands full, and I know the list we gave you was unexpected," Jennifer said.

"Unexpected but welcome," Corey admitted. "Any ideas yet on who did it?"

"None at all, except that it probably happened the night before," Jennifer sighed, stepping over behind the clerks to see what had been filled so far. "Wednesday night is when I leave the lab open until curfew so that the advanced students can work on their projects."

"That's not something anyone out of the school would have known about," Corey said softly.

"Don't remind me. The idea that someone inside the school might be helping Ciardoth chills me to the bone," Jennifer murmured.

"Sure it isn't just this drab little store? It's freezing in here! We might as well have stayed outdoors," Aurelius complained.

"Aurelius, don't start," Severus warned.

"Oh, yes, sorry, we're still waiting on the local sweeps to come take care of the chimneys, they're stopped up tighter than a rope of tar," Corey chuckled.

"Don't you even have any House Elves?"

"Aurelius," Jennifer frowned at him.

"No, they all left this place years ago. But it's all right. We'll make do. Jack, come help me with this bag of sleep sand, will you?" Corey said.

"Let me get some heat candles going," Severus offered, pulling a box out of his cloak. As Alex and Aurelius started perusing through crates, Jennifer stepped over to him, taking a couple of the candles from the box.

"Severus, why don't we ask Mercy and the others if they don't want to come here? You know how depressed she is at the castle," Jennifer whispered to him.

"If it's all the same, I'd rather keep them with us. You know how hard it is to get loyal help these days," Severus murmured back. "We may need them in the summer." Jennifer stared at him for a long hard moment, disliking the look in his eyes. She glanced back to make sure Alex and Aurelius weren't in range.

"I don't want a summer house, Severus, not now or ever," Jennifer whispered firmly. "So you might as well stop looking for one. Mercy, on the other hand, needs a home."

"So do the children."

"They'll go with us."

"Then so will Mercy."

"You are not being reasonable!" Jennifer hissed. Severus stared at her and got ready to say something he probably would have regretted had he not noticed Corey standing nearby, watching them carefully.

"I hope you're not over there having a professional discussion," he said with a knowing grin. "At least not until I have the shop properly reinforced."

"Hardly," Severus said, scowling at him when the grin didn't go away.

"I think if anyone sneezed the entire shop would blow over," Aurelius put in, Severus' eyes squinting at him dangerously.

"Mum, can we go ahead and take off now? I'd like to show Toby's to Aurelius before everyone else gets here," Alex said quickly, grabbing his arm despite his attempt to pull away.

"Fine, we'll be along in a few minutes," Jennifer said as she started placing the heat candles around the room. Alex headed out the door Aurelius in tow, her brother breathing a sigh of relief when they finally stepped out onto the street.

"Do you believe that place? It looks like it's been vacant for a hundred years! And did you see those shelves? He's certainly moving up in the world, isn't he?" Aurelius said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be all right," Alex said.

"Worried? What makes you think I would be worried?" Aurelius snapped. "I'm just stating a fact."

"Oh, look, there's Dumbledore. I suppose that means the others are here," Alex said, nodding over to in his direction.

The Headmaster, walking along as if a bit distracted suddenly paused in front of Toby's shop as if noticing it for the first time. He furrowed his brows at it in a peculiar manner and then growled in the back of his throat, walking away as if pretending he hadn't noticed the shop at all.

"Well, that was rather odd," Alex murmured, watching Dumbledore walk away. But Aurelius wasn't paying much attention. Instead, he was staring in amazement in the windows at the chaotic display of toys, trinkets and gifts, mostly wooden, but with quite a number of other things thrown in. Students rushed past them and pushed their way in, the door ringing merrily as they opened it. "Come on! It's going to be packed before long!"

It was, in fact, even more packed than Honeydukes as students stared with wonder at all the fabulous toys and knick-knacks, each one unique. Chimes, squeaks, rattles and more filled the air, and even the sound of a pipe as one of the older Gryffindor girls found a wooden recorder that trilled like a bird.

"There's something for everyone," Alex told him with a grin. "Every time I've gotten something here it's been exactly what I was looking for, when I didn't even know it! And the fact you can name your own price makes it all the more perfect!"

"It's a wonder he's still in business," Aurelius murmured, scanning the shelves while his sister looked wistfully towards the front of the room. He stared puzzledly at a dusty wooden turtle that sat right next to a priceless looking necklace… which sat next to a wooly cap, rolled up in a ball. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to any of it, he mused as he picked up a lump of coal wondering if that had been left there accidentally. Shrugging he put it back down again, and glanced at where Alex was looking at a box of gold and ivory colored silk. Inside was a beautiful comb and brush set of etched gold, and a mirror fastened with ribbons in the inside cover.

"Wouldn't Mum love this?" Alex said, looking over at Aurelius. "Why don't you get it for her?"

"Me?" Aurelius blinked at her. "You saw it, you get it. The sign says we can only get one item, and I'm not wasting it on her. Why don't you want to do it?"

"Well, there is something else I want, but I'm not sure it's even for sale," Alex said. "If he isn't, then I'll get this."

"_He_ isn't?" Aurelius repeated as Alex made her way towards the counter. Curiously he followed her and saw a thin older man with rosy cheeks, sharp features and sparkling eyes, sitting beside the money jar and whittling a piece of wood, nodding and smiling to each student who paid for their items without one question about the amount given, treating them all with mutual warmth and respect. Sitting behind him on a shelf, a wooden owl with uncanny detail and realistic hoots and movements watched the shop carefully; making sure each student put their coin in the jar before leaving.

"Hello, Mr. Toby!" Alex said, careful not to step in the line coming up to the counter.

"Why, is that you, Miss Snape? Goodness, but you get prettier every year. You'll be giving your mother some competition in a year or two, won't you?" he winked at her.

"Thank you, sir. But I was wondering about if something in your store was for sale or not," Alex said cautiously.

"Every item in my shop is for sale if someone really needs it, Miss Snape," Toby smiled at her.

"How about the money jar?" Aurelius said with a slight smirk, but Toby turned to him thoughtfully.

"Even that, dear boy, but I'm afraid you do not need it," the Tinker said firmly.

"Does that include the wooden owl?" Alex asked daringly. Toby put on his glasses he kept around his neck to look at the bird, then gazed back at her intently. "He's obviously very special."

"Oh, yes, he is very special indeed," Toby said, smiling softly. "You see, he was my first carving ever. I made him after my familiar died, sculpted in his memory, and he has been at my side ever since. I have made many others of course, ravens and finches and squirrels; but none of them with the same heart as this one, and no other owls. Do you like him?"

"He's magnificent," Alex said. "But now I can see you need him more than me. I'll find something else."

"Oh, but now you have me curious. Might I inquire why you felt you needed him in the first place?"

"My parents won't let me have a familiar. I suppose they're afraid I'll get too attached to it because… well, I have a way with understanding animals and things. But I've always wanted one of my own, someone to talk to who understands me and what I'm going through and I can depend on being there no matter what."

"It sounds to me like you need a friend," Toby smiled at her, "although I happen to know that you have at least two very good friends whom you share my tri-wizard chess set with."

"Oh, yes, I do, and they are good friends, but I can't claim either of them really understand me. I miss…" Alex suddenly caught herself, a bit surprised.

"Yes, miss?" Toby prompted.

"You know, I think I'm just going to get the comb and brush set for my mother," Alex decided grinning with slight embarrassment.

"What a splendid idea," Toby agreed with a smile as she went back over to the shelf, turning to Aurelius who was rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Ah, Mr. Snape. It is good to finally meet you, but I'm afraid what you're looking for is not here."

"What?" Aurelius said, staring at him.

"I mean that I have nothing to sell you today. Perhaps some other time," he added as Alex came back up to the counter.

"I haven't even finished looking through the shop yet!"

"Oh, I suppose if you look long enough, the thing that you need most will appear," Toby said quietly with a smile. "But it is nothing I can give or sell, and even when it is here, you won't be able to find it until you want to find it." Aurelius stared at him.

"Have you been taking lessons from Dumbledore? Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Just then was a loud commotion as students began to back away from the door, Severus standing there holding it open, completely frozen in surprise as he stared at the old tinker.

"What are you doing here?" Severus said in an accusing voice that carried through the shop.

"Selling trinkets," Toby said with a smile. "You know… toys, bits, baubles that one might need. In fact, I was just about to sell your daughter my wooden owl."

"You'll do no such thing!" Severus snapped, coming further in the store, Jennifer following curiously.

"So you do know him after all?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, and so do you," Severus said, intentionally looking over at her, nodding when her eyes widened.

"But that's impossible!" Jennifer said, looking back over with amazement.

"My dear, you're as lovely as the sun. I believe you warmed my entire shop from the moment that your delicate hand touched my threshold," Toby said as he wrapped up a box in front of him.

"Okay, you're right, it is him," Jennifer said sheepishly. "But why didn't I see it before?"

"You rely too much on your talent, Mrs. Snape. Not that you shouldn't trust it, but not as much as you trust yourself," Toby said gently. "Your ability lets you see through animagi and disguises because they are not being honest to their true nature. I, on the other hand, am always true to my nature, and therefore you cannot see throught it in that way. Now, what might I find for you today, hm?"

"No, no, don't accept anything. Don't buy anything. We're leaving," Severus said curtly.

"But your daughter needs a familiar…"

"I will get her a familiar, if you don't mind!" Severus snapped. Alex suddenly beamed. "Come, let's get out of here, I need a word with Dumbledore."

"Oh, he knows already," Toby smiled, discreetly slipping Alex her box before leaning for something behind the counter. "Sure there isn't anything you need?"

"No. Jennifer?"

"Alex, Aurelius, come on, we'd better get out of his way," Jennifer said, leading them towards the door.

"And would you stop looking at her like that?" Severus snapped irritably. Jennifer turned back around in surprise only to be winked at by Toby. Feeling her face grow red, she hurried them out the door all that much quicker. "Now, before I leave, there is something I have to ask," he said in a low voice, scowling at a student who dared to get too close on his way to the money jar.

"Anything you like," Toby said complacently, carefully setting down what appeared to be a roll of velvet on the counter.

"What do you know about Ciardoth?" Severus murmured.

"She's a problem," Toby said with a nod, gently unrolling the counter.

"Yes, and?" Severus asked impatiently.

"She's not my problem," Toby finished calmly, apparently blissfully unaware that Severus was fuming threateningly right in front of him.

"Then if you're not here because of her, then why are you here?" Severus scowled.

"I told you, Severus. I'm here to sell trinkets," Toby said with a smile. "Now, if there's nothing else you need, perhaps I'll just catch up on a bit of reading."

"Now why is it that I don't trust you?" Severus squinted.

"Oh, good lady preserve us, Severus, never ever trust me!" Toby said sincerely. "Especially around your wife," he added, leaning to look at the scroll. Growling with frustration, Severus began to turn around when his eye caught a mark upon the scroll that he'd only seen in two other places…it was an ancient rune not used in magic for quite some centuries, and one he had given up finding any tangible information on.

"What is that?" Severus said in an almost accusing tone, pointing at the scroll.

"What is what?" Toby said innocently. "Oh, what am I reading? It's just an old library book. Unfortunately, the day after I borrowed it the entire library burned to the ground…poof…very tragic story really. Much old magic lost that day… dangerous magic. But this was saved, as you see. I was thinking of selling it, if I knew someone who actually needed it."

Severus gazed at the open section of the scroll, his finger seeming to twitch a bit as he contemplated Toby's intentions. Toby, however, didn't even seem to notice the scrutiny, turning to wrap up a piece of coal for a grateful looking elderly gentleman, placing it into his ragged gloves with a comforting smile.

"Very well, old man, what do you want for it?"

"Now, let's not get age into this," Toby chided him. "What do I want for it? An evening with Jennifer? No, no, come back, boy, I was jesting," Toby assured him, although Severus expression clearly showed he had doubts of that. "All I need, Severus, is for you to allow me to continue my work to distribute what I see fit to who I see fit without you asking me why I am doing it. In turn, I will promise to keep my nose out of your business as much as I see fit. Are we agreed?"

"Hm? No, wait a moment…"

"Oh, and I want your curse," he added.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The curse. The turning gold into lead hex. Really, it'll only get you into trouble and I remember that I'll need it for something. It does you more harm than good and me more harm to someone else than good. So, we have a deal then, yes?" Toby said.

"One moment, I'd like a bit of clarification on your wording…"

"Here let me roll this up for you, then. I'll even let you have the scroll case for free. Don't burn this one, now," Toby warned.

"You are not listening to me!" Severus snapped.

"Does anyone? Now, put your hand out, there's a good lad."

"Stop treating me like a child, I'm not going to agree to anything…" Severus began to wave his hand about in protest when Toby grabbed it and shook it, and Severus felt a jolt run through his arm as if he'd been zapped with a buzzer. A second later Toby was putting the case in his hand.

"There you are. Nice doing business with you. I must get back to work, busy day, you know, before Christmas and all that," Toby said cheerfully, walking over to his stool and sitting down, backing it against a support beam.

"No! Why you old meddling…." But whatever Severus was going to say was cut off by a loud snore from the tired tinker. Growling ferociously, Severus stormed out, slamming the door so violently that the wooden down flapped off his perch and down to sit on his master's shoulder, who opened an eye.

"Heirs can be so tiring sometimes, Archimedes," Toby sighed, noisily scratching between the owl's wooden feathers as the owl hooted in apparent agreement.


	20. The Broken Path to Destiny

Chapter Twenty

The Broken Path to Destiny

As Alex went off with Mandria and Rose, Aurelius caught up with Stock and Heph, who were sitting outside of Honeydukes with bags of candy and drinking steaming tankards of cream-topped cocoa.

"So, how's the shop coming?" Stock asked politely, handing Aurelius a bag and a mug as well.

"It's an absolute eyesore. What an embarrassment! I swear he can't do anything right. He finally gets a respectable location and then rents the worst shop in town," Aurelius snorted.

"At least he's got a good location there on the corner. Location and marketing, that's what it's all about. Galemaster Brooms have completely taken off… literally. I imagine I'll have another good two thousand galleons in the bank come Christmas."

"Lovely, and we Snapes will be the only ones I know without them," Aurelius said ruefully.

"Hardly. Didn't I tell you? My father turned down the broom. He doesn't get along with Malfoy and doesn't want to 'encourage his business practices' or some sort of rubbish." Heph rolled his eyes. "I think he must owe him money or something. That's usually when father says that," he said, getting chuckles from the other two.

"Well, I don't see why everyone's so against him. He's always been there for me," Stock said.

"Perhaps because he was a known Death Eater?" Heph said.

"Well, so was Aurelius' father, but you don't hear everyone going on about him, do you?" Stock said.

"Well, yes, but he was a traitor," Heph shrugged.

"Can we change the subject?" Aurelius snapped, getting out a string of rope licorice to gnaw on. "Let's go to the joke shop after this. There are a few things I need to pick up."

"Sounds good to me," Heph grinned. "I need to get a stash of things ready for the holidays. I figure as long as I leave them in my footlocker, Filch won't have cause to confiscate them before I get home."

"That reminds me. Are you still going to stay at the school over the holidays?" Stock asked.

"Where else do we have to go?" Aurelius said disdainfully.

"Well, I know you're probably not interested, but my father wants to know if you two want to spend the first of Yule with us; sleepover, you know. If so, he'll write your parents and ask. But don't worry. I'll make sure we don't have to do anything with the rest of my family, unless I have to legally, of course."

"Anything to get away from my sister," Heph said.

"That's the date they set for that stupid Ministry ball, but I'll ask," Aurelius agreed.

"Does that mean the Snapes are going?"

Aurelius and his friends looked up to see Xavier Platt standing there, looking at Aurelius with a thin smile.

"Yes, and yes," Aurelius said.

"Yes as in going and yes as in Alex?" Xavier asked.

"Well, both, although I'd talk to her beforehand if I were you. She wasn't keen on my asking her about it instead of you asking her," Aurelius said, "especially since she knows I don't trust you."

"That's the spirit. Never trust anyone," Xavier said, "Seeker," he added with a wink before he went to find Alex. Aurelius shook his head.

"My sister has absolutely no taste in men."

"Runs in the family," Heph said, earning a dirty look from Aurelius. "What is with you lately? Can't you take a joke?"

"I think I'm going to take a walk," Aurelius said, putting down the cup and putting the bag in his pocket.

"Where do you suppose he's off to?" Heph sighed.

"My guess would be he's going to go visit that wretched scar-faced brute of his," Stock said disdainfully. "Come on, let's head to the joke shop. My purse is too full."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" Heph grinned, getting up and following him next door.

But the moment that Aurelius was by himself, he heard a soft hoot of an owl. Glancing up he saw the dark feathered bird and immediately started as it flew behind the building he had been perched upon. Hesitating only momentarily, Aurelius hurriedly walked to the next tiny alley and back behind the shops, having to dodge around empty crates and trash barrels until he finally caught up with the owl. He stood below where it had perched and looked around, not seeing anyone at first. Then he heard a shuffle in the snow behind him and turned to see Lucius standing there, nodding to him.

"So how is school?" Lucius asked politely.

"Chaotic. Why didn't you warn me about Ciardoth?" Aurelius snapped.

"Ciardoth? Has she done something else?"

"She stole Dagda's Cauldron when the class was dealing with the exploding potions… which, by the way, ended up going off in my class."

"You weren't hurt?" Lucius said with a frown.

"You would know if I was, wouldn't you?" Aurelius said testily. "No, it was a harmless spell and I was prepared. Besides, I had the shield on."

"Good, very good," Lucius said, patting his shoulder a bit. "I do not know what Ciardoth thinks she is doing, but I advise you to stay out of her path should you encounter her. Do whatever you can to save yourself, and then leave her to me to deal with. Where is the egg?"

"Oh, it hatched. It's stuck in the Defense room. And by the way, its mother almost killed my sister and I think it did kill my father's familiar."

"Really?" Lucius said with open interest. "The one-eyed lizard is gone?"

"He was protecting my sister," Aurelius snapped. "When the egg's mother came in she refused to get up, and it tried to come after her!"

"Foolish girl," Lucius growled, shaking his head. "From now on, you will have to be more cautious. Get a copy of all your siblings' schedules and keep it on you before sending your plans to me."

"Actually, I'm really not sure I'm going to need any more plans," Aurelius said, Lucius raising an eyebrow in response. "They've been punished enough, and I'm afraid someone's just going to end up getting hurt."

"This is not a good time to be timid. There is still much to be done if you are to truly gain the respect you desire, Aurelius. I am still the only one you can turn to, the only one you can trust," Lucius told him quietly. "But when we are done, it will be everyone else turning to you, and then you can truly show them just how much they have taken you for granted. I promised you in the beginning that neither you nor I would cause your family any physical harm, and I plan to keep that promise. And I must. You know that," he added, Aurelius frowning thoughtfully. "Now, if I do not see you over the holiday, I will attend the first Quidditch game. I understand from my sources there will be a substitute Seeker for the game?"

"Yes sir," Aurelius nodded, wondering how he knew that. Lucius smiled slightly.

"Pity then that you can't have a _Dutchman_. Oh, don't worry. I'm hardly going to hold it against you that your father lets his grudge with me keep you from the best money can buy. Of course, between Willowby and all the Ministry fines, I suspect that he should have given in considering how low on finances they must be getting. It would explain why your mother is so reluctant to try and find another home, wouldn't it?" Lucius said quietly, Aurelius blinking at that. "Well, I certainly am not going to let you be affected by their irresponsible actions and their careless spendthrift nature with their charity case. You deserve better, much better, than all of this," he said in a voice almost a whisper, placing a heavy coin purse in his hand. "I will be in touch soon. Until then, take extra care… and never take the shield off, never. It may be the only thing standing in Ciardoth's way of harming you. She wants you all dead; there can be no doubt of that. Do whatever you must to insure that doesn't happen." With that, Lucius closed his hand around the pouch and Disapparated, leaving Aurelius standing there alone.

Glancing at the pouch, Aurelius stuffed it in his pocket and slipped back into town, a bit disoriented. He headed towards the Three Brooms, feeling that he could use a nice warm butterbeer and a semi-quiet corner near the fire to think. But as was walking down the main street of town an unusually large shadow passed by overhead, and he felt a chill down his spine. Then he glanced up, paralyzed by what he saw.

"Dragon!" Several voices screamed. Everyone looked up at once, a panic erupting in the streets as people ran to get indoors.

Standing in the middle of the street, Aurelius remembered his brother's game and knew that inside was hardly the place to be…neither was he about to stand there and try to face that thing. Instead, he turned tail and ran down the hill and towards the Grove as fast as he could. The dragon let out a roar, instigating several of the wizards in town to take feeble shots at the thing with their wands as it began to dive.

"Back! Get back in the Grove!" Aurelius shouted at a group of students coming out. As they looked up to see the terrible beast coming towards them in the sky they decided to take his advice, running back into the trees.

But as Aurelius got to the edge of the Grove and tried to step a foot onto the path, the trees on either side of it seemed to come to life, their branches blocking his way.

"Let me in! What are you doing?" Aurelius said in a panic, trying to get around them. When that didn't work, he climbed over them. The moment his feet left the ground he found himself launched backwards several yards, hitting the snow with a groan and landing on his slightly twisted arm. Strangely he felt little pain, looking his arm over curiously to make sure it wasn't broken. It was as he tried to get to his feet that he noticed a growing shadow on the trees in front of him. Before he had time to even turn around, the dragon had come up from behind him and scooped him up in her talons.

"Having trouble getting in, boy?" the dragon growled in hollow but understandable English. "Perhaps I should help you. But first you'll help me!" Pulling around in a tight turn, Aurelius cried out involuntarily as he was beaten by the winter winds and the firm grip of the dragon as it dipped back down dangerously close to the tops of the buildings.

Ciardoth roared again to make sure she had everyone's attention as Jennifer, Severus and Corey scrambled out of the shop, looking up with horror.

"Aurelius!" Someone screamed. From the doorways everyone saw Alex running down the street with her wand in hand. Immediately Severus reacted, chasing his daughter down and pulling her out of the street just as Ciardoth came back through. She blasted the road with flames, a hot steam rising as the snow melted.

"Get in Toby's shop and stay there!" Severus ordered her, pushing her in the right direction. Alex passed her mother who urged her on, watching her daughter go in before rushing to Severus' side. "We should try to force her down!"

"No! We risk her dropping him!" Jennifer shouted.

"We risk that anyhow! Come on!" Severus said. The two of them raced after the dragon as a sparkle of lights burst into the sky. The reason for the signal didn't register for Jennifer at first; she was too busy realizing the futility of trying to chase a dragon on foot. But as they ran down the hill to where the dragon was circling the outer perimeter of the Grove, four brooms passed overhead.

"It's them! It's them!" Rose said excitedly from the door of Toby's shop. "Look, Alex! The Four Musketeers! You have nothing to worry about now. They'll save your brother!" But Alex looked even more worried than she had been before as Athos, Aramis, Porthos and d'Artagnan swept out of view.

"Oh God, rescue by the fashion reject committee," Aurelius murmured miserably when he saw the four brooms tailing them.

Ciardoth, however, seemed positively delighted to see them. She turned around and hovered in midair, tightening her grip on Aurelius so suddenly that he cried out again despite the fact it hadn't seemed to crush him. In front of her, four brooms had pulled up, looking at the dragon with grim faces.

"Ciardoth! Cease this attack and put down the boy at once if you want this to end peacefully!" d'Artagnan called out, earning the dragon's snarling laughter in response.

"There is no peace for me or those who know me, and there will be no peace for you," the dragon growled. "You pit yourself a hero but with every fight you're only racing towards your own death by sword, and a grave in Holland will bear your name, d'Artagnan!"

"Yes, I know this, although I admit surprise that you know it," the leader said.

"I know all," Ciardoth hissed. "And I know this does not end well. Do you truly want me to put the boy down?" she taunted. Unexpectedly she loosened her grip, and Aurelius found himself scrambling to hold on, slipping out of the dragon's talons only to be snatched back up by one of his feet, dangling over the Grove at a height perhaps greater than the top of a pitch. But d'Artagnan leaned down against the broom, merely waving a hand in a silent command.

The other three suddenly shot forward, Athos brandishing his glinting sword as he swung around while the other two pointed their swords towards their foe and charged, spells of water and ice aimed at her open maul. Still grasping Aurelius by the leg, the dragon reared away from the spells, swiping at them with a foreleg. Porthos quickly dodged, but Aramis was a bit slow, his broom spinning shakily around until he finally got control. Meanwhile, d'Artagnan had backed up a bit to get out of the dragon's reach, but his eyes was still focused on Aurelius, who was starting to turn bright red from being upside down so long, being swung about so quickly that he was beginning to wish she would just let go.

But Ciardoth, who had momentarily been distracted, turned as Athos flew close enough to her to pierce her wing, a cry of pain and fury sounding through her.

"How dare you cut me! I shall rip you in half!" she said, twisting so quickly around that Aurelius thought he was going to be sick. He heard the ringing echo of screams in his ears, but it occurred to him that it wasn't him they were worried about until d'Artagnan suddenly darted up from below towards Ciardoth and a drop of blood hit Aurelius' face. That was when he realized that Athos had been seized within her jaws, which the others were trying to desperately trying to free him from.

"No, back away! Save Rel!" Athos rasped weakly, somehow managing to Disapparate just as a flaming breath came out, the others having to dive out of the way. But d'Artagnan was too close and his cloak caught on fire. Aramis quickly put it out with the same water spell that he had doused Ciardoth with before. Porthos, however, had somehow managed to get below Aurelius, holding him prone while attempting to slowly release his foot.

"Enough! You are no match for me. Go die your intended deaths! Face your own destinies as this one will face his," Ciardoth said. Violently she pulled Aurelius out of Porthos' desperate grip and climbed up to a new height, her talons tossing him into a terrifying freefall before snatching him up again. Aurelius found himself facing downward, but at least not upside down, as she spiraled a bit closer to the Grove below.

"Now, you will open the Grove for me!" Ciardoth declared. Somehow as he dropped this time, he knew she wasn't going to pick him up again, falling sprawled on his front, closing his eyes as the trees seemed to charge up at him.

But just then he felt a strange puff, and he opened his eyes to see eagle feathers around him. The spell slowed his descent in part as he came crashing through the trees and onto the ground, the impact still more than enough to knock the wind out of him. He rolled over and curled himself up as he tried to regain it, but had little time to recover. A strange prickling feeling of danger was going through him and he scrambled to his feet, staring in confusion as the trees around him started to loom over him menacingly.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, knowing this wasn't right at all. "What is it, what's wrong with you?" Their leaves looked strange; a grey tone began to creep along the branches, and icicles shuttered as if in pain and shattered at his feet, but as he tried to back away, he heard a neigh. "Pali?"

The Unicorn stood in the distance, merely a shadow in the trees. Behind him were others, some Aurelius recognized and some not, all with their horns down towards him and their eyes flaming red.

Just then a figure stepped between him and the Unicorns who slowly tried to push them both back. It was d'Artagnan, looking singed and smelling like a barbecue, but otherwise seemingly all right.

"What is wrong with this place?" Aurelius demanded.

"I do not know, but it seems we are not wanted," d'Artagnan said. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Aurelius said, as d'Artagnan risked a look over at him. Just then, the Unicorns suddenly reared as if startled, taking off through the trees. "What's wrong now?"

D'Artagnan felt the hair on his back stand up and quickly tackled Aurelius to the ground as flames spewed out overhead, lighting the trees above them.

"It is mine! It is mine! The Stone is mine!" The dragon declared, spewing another burst of flames deeper into the grove. It was then that d'Artagnan noticed that the dragon had a large rock clutched in her claws, and realized it was none other than the Stone of Destiny itself, the Lia Fal.

Just then there was a sound; a horrific, terrifying sound that made d'Artagnan roll over and hold his ears, clutching them in pain. Above, the dragon too seemed momentarily stunned and furious.

"Sisters! Call me not! Sisters! Do not call me now!" she snarled angrily, the same screeching sound coming out of her as well. But then Aurelius noticed that something was developing behind her… a black cloud that grew ever larger and more menacing. Distracted by the Shrieking spell, the dragon had not noticed the cloud until it was too late. She turned and found herself being pulled within the blackness, which suddenly became less like a cloud and more like a sphere; pulling in everything around her.

Aurelius found himself mesmerized by the collapsing darkness and felt himself being pulled in unable to fight it; the darkness falling over him like a suffocating black cowl. But just before the last of the light began to dim Aurelius heard his name whispered softly by someone as if commanding him to stay. Fear gripped him, not only fear of the darkness trying to take him, but a sincere fear of obeying the voice that called to him to an uncertain future. But as the two sides began to clash within him, a hand reached down and yanked him firmly back into the light just as the darkness buckled, taking Ciardoth with it.

Severus let go of Aurelius who stared at him with surprise, wondering where he came from. But Severus' color was fading fast, and before Aurelius could react, his father collapsed at his feet.

* * *

Jennifer slipped out of the back room of the hospital wing, taking a couple of deep breaths to try and control her worry before turning around. Nearby, Severus was laying on one of the beds snoring loudly, while on the far side of the room Aurelius sat near the foot of a bed. She put on a forced smile as she came over to him, waving her hand to light the candles and lanterns since it had begun to get dark outside.

"What's going on in there? Am I going to have to be here all night?" Aurelius asked irritably.

"Pomfrey will be out as soon as she can, Aurelius. I know you must be bored. Do you have any books in your cloak?" she suggested.

"Yes, but I left my earmuffs under my pillow," Aurelius said, scowling at his father. Jennifer chuckled softly.

"He tends to snore when he over exerts himself. Ancient magic can drain the caster quite thoroughly, especially if one loses control over the spell. In fact, it can be very dangerous, even life threatening. That's one of the reasons why we don't normally use it any more," Jennifer explained softly, sitting beside him. "Unfortunately, since normal magic doesn't seem to have much effect on Ciardoth, we didn't have much choice."

"So what did he do to her?"

"Ciardoth is consumed by her own dark feelings…hatred, despair, a need for vengeance. He was able to create a sort of vacuum from them to send her away. He should have been all right… but something went wrong at the end. I suppose we'll find out what when he wakes up, but it looked to me as if somehow he was being pulled in as well," Jennifer said, looking at Severus thoughtfully. "For a moment there I thought he had been, until we ran to help put the fire in the Grove out and saw he was there with you."

The door opened behind them and Jennifer stood up quickly as Poppy Pomfrey came out, Jennifer immediately walking over to her with an anxious expression.

"We've given Corey a Sleeping Potion," Poppy told her softly. "We can't give him anything for the pain until the potion Dumbledore gave him takes full effect, so it'll help him not be consciously aware of it."

"What sort of potion?" Jennifer asked, Poppy turning quickly away from her and walking towards Aurelius.

"Only what was necessary to save him," she murmured to her. "Hello, Aurelius! I hear you took quite a nasty fall!"

"Yes, but I'm fine," Aurelius said.

"There will be no bravado here, Mr. Snape," she chided him, feeling around his ribs gently. "Does that hurt? Answer truthfully now," she asked, watching his face for signs of wincing.

"No, not at all," Aurelius sighed resignedly. "Really, I was just a bit winded."

"Take off your shirt and let me have a listen," Poppy said, taking out her stethoscope. Aurelius hesitated. "Well, come on, off with it."

"What is with you, Aurelius? You've never been skittish around doctors before," Jennifer asked with a frown.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner you can get back to your rooms, Mr. Snape," Poppy told him impatiently. Reluctantly he took off his shirt, Poppy looking him over with a mildly surprised look on his face. "Not a bruise in sight," she murmured.

"Well, come take a look at his back," Jennifer told her. His back was heavily scratched as if whipped, and heavily bruised. Pomfrey took one look and went to grab a poultice. As Jennifer waited, she became curious at the heavy bronze chain around Aurelius' neck. "Where did you get this?" she asked curiously, raising the medallion up to look at it.

"I… I bought it," Aurelius said.

"It seems familiar for some reason," Jennifer murmured, gazing thoughtfully at the incredibly detailed gorgon head in the center, running her finger over the inscription. "Truth is enveloped in obscurity…or would that be Truth is hidden in darkness?" Jennifer murmured. "Interesting how the snakes are placed."

"I was told it's supposed to protect one from harm," Aurelius said slowly.

"Well, next time maybe you should wear it on your back," Jennifer said dryly, stepping out of the way as Pomfrey gently put a potion-soaked cloth on his back. Aurelius winced. "I hope you didn't pay too much for that thing."

"I don't know," Aurelius said softly. "I may have."

"Well, if you need money for Christmas, find me once everything settles down. I'm sure I can find plenty for you to do to earn some," Jennifer said, watching as Pomfrey slowly pulled the poultice back off.

"So you mean we aren't broke, then?" Aurelius asked. Jennifer stared at him.

"Broke? What on earth gave you that idea?" Jennifer said, completely puzzled. Aurelius shrugged a bit, then touched his back experimentally when it didn't hurt.

"There we are! Good as new short of a scratch or two and a bit of tenderness. You might want to lay on your front tonight, Mr. Snape. Let me get you something to put on until you get back to your room," Poppy said. "You're very lucky to have gotten away from what happened with only a few bumps."

"Perhaps that overpriced divination charm worked after all," Jennifer said wistfully. "If only your brother had had one."

"Why, what happened to Andrew?" Aurelius asked with a frown.

"I meant the brother whose still fighting for his life after saving yours," Jennifer said, her face suddenly turning stern and serious. "Poppy, is he free to go?"

"Yes, I suppose," she said, handing him the shirt.

"Good. Come on, Aurelius," Jennifer said, waiting only long enough for him to throw the shirt over his shoulders before taking him by the arm.

"Goodness, Jennifer, you're not planning to take him in there, are you?" Poppy said aghast.

"He has to see him, Poppy," Jennifer said firmly, knocking softly and opening the door, nudging Aurelius forward. Sagittari and Dumbledore looked up from where they leaned over the bed, Sagittari's expression completely disapproving when he saw the young boy. In the back of the room sat Doug, Essie, Taylor and Danny, also quite surprised that Jennifer brought him in. Dumbledore merely stepped back, nodding to her. "How is he?"

"He is hardly out of the woods yet," Dumbledore said. "The bleeding has only recently stopped, but he's lost quite a bit, perhaps too much," he said, glancing up understandingly at Sagittari's alarmed face. "I am sorry, Doctor, but if she has brought him here, she wants him to know the truth. And the truth is there is a chance that when the Sleeping Potion wears off, he may not wake up."

"You mean he's going to die?" Aurelius inhaled sharply.

"Sagittari and I have used the most potent magic we have, Aurelius, now we have only to wait and see. But the greatest magic in all of the world cannot stop someone from going if its their time," Dumbledore explained gently. "Now we have but hopes and prayers to depend upon."

"You've both pulled me out of closer calls," Jennifer said softly.

"You are needed here, Jennifer," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, and so is Corey," Jennifer said firmly, gazing back over to Aurelius who had stepped over to the bed.

He was so grey, Aurelius thought, and his face was strange; neither calm nor relaxed, eyes twitching rapidly in his forced sleep. His entire torso bandaged from under his arms down, parts of what was showing was still stained with blood. His mind wandered back then, remembering the blood on his face and the quick image of Corey caught within Ciardoth's jaws. Fervently he tried to get the image out of his mind, taking a quick step back only to bump into Dumbledore, who put a hand on Aurelius' shoulder.

"Don't give up hope, Aurelius. Your mother is right. He has much to live for, and a great many friends who care about him," Dumbledore said quietly. "Do not worry your siblings with this yet. By tomorrow, we shall have some better idea how is doing, and I am optimistic that he'll pull through."

"Corey is too stubborn to let Ciardoth win something like this," Essie said, coming to sit on the foot of the bed. "He's survived goblin daggers and rogue Bludger bats, he'll survive this."

"Of course he will," Jennifer said, leaning down to kiss his forehead gently before turning to Aurelius again. "I'd best see you out now. You can come back and visit when he's doing better."

"And I've actually given them permission to visit," Sagittari added sternly. Jennifer ignored him, walking Aurelius out and shutting the door behind herself.

"Don't worry about your homework tonight, Rel, just relax. There's not a teacher here that'll question you being a day late considering what you just went through. Not even the snoring wonder over there," Jennifer joked as she walked him towards the door.

"Are you sure Father's going to be all right?" Aurelius frowned.

"Oh sure, there's no need to worry about him. He'll just wake up with a monstrous headache and fizzling magic for a few days. Maybe a bit grumpy."

"Isn't he always," Aurelius said, as he stepped past Hermione Weasley and out into the hall. Immediately found himself surrounded as Alex, Andrew, Alicia and the twins, who had been studying their homework outside the door, leapt to their feet and hugged him warmly, asking him a ton of questions.

"Hey! You're being too loud!" Hermione protested. "Go find somewhere else to talk!"

"Somewhere safe!" Jennifer added in a warning tone.

"Let's go work on some models," Andrew suggested. "That's safe, isn't it?"

"Just make sure you're in your rooms on time. I will be checking," Jennifer promised. "And if the lights flicker, straight to the Great Hall, all of you."

"Then Ciardoth will be back? But I thought father banished her." Alex frowned.

"We don't know how long it will last," Jennifer sighed. "But I'm afraid one thing is certain. She will be back."

* * *

Trunks and bags were packed before Corey was able to open his eyes for more than it took them to get a swallow of potion in him. He recognized them all; from the pain medicine to those made to help him replenish his blood, his mind fitfully found itself reciting each ingredient. But other things he thought of too; for it wasn't the first time he had been in that bed, nor the first Christmas he had spent there. He drifted often back in time to mixed comfort and pain… as if his memories were expressing what his body was feeling.

It was the sound of the train as it left the station that finally woke him again, glancing around blindly and feeling a sudden panic.

"Don't leave me. Professor Dusthorn, they're leaving me."

"No one is leaving you, son," the old woman's voice reassured him. "The children are going home, but your family is here, and so am I."

Weak but startled, Corey stared a long time at where he heard to voice coming from until at last his eyes focused on the painting on the wall that Caprica Dusthorn had commandeered.

"What are you doing awake?" he rasped when he awoke more fully.

"Lately, I've been hanging about here waiting for you to wake up," Caprica admitted. "I hope you don't mind. I've been spying on you for little Alicia."

"Oho, so she's who woke you up."

"Nonsense, I woke myself up," Caprica said indignantly.

"Does the staff know?"

"I suspect Severus has an inkling. At least he's come into the Trophy Room staring suspiciously at me from time to time. Not so much lately. He's been too worried about you and Aurelius to do much. Well, that, and all that business with the Stymphalian," Caprica sighed. "Someone tipped off to the Ministry that the school was holding a protected creature without permission and it got a bit nasty, fines thrown left and right. Fortunately, Draco stepped in and pointed out they had no evidence where the egg came from or how it got there, so they dropped the charges against Severus personally."

"You don't know how strange it is to me to hear you say anything about Draco sticking up for Dad," Corey said with a soft sigh. "Every time anyone tells me 'he's changed' I cringe. Malfoys don't change. Once you start down that path, there's no turning back."

"What about Severus?"

"That was different."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you," Caprica said. "And even if it is different, I hope you're wrong for your brother's sake."

"Come on Caprica," Corey said coughing lightly but painfully. "Aurelius may be a rotten kid sometimes, but he'd never do anything to go against his family."

"Then how was it that you knew I was talking about Aurelius?" Caprica asked, and then glanced up. "Someone's coming. I shall speak with you later," she promised with a smile, slipping out of the frame. Corey slowly turned his head to the door just as Severus opened it with a tray of potions in hand, attempting to close the door as quietly as possible.

"What's wrong, Dad? Afraid of waking the dead?" Corey said with a teeth gritting grin as Severus turned to look at him with surprise.

"Or near dead. Again. By someone attempting to be someone he's not. Again," Severus said in a low voice, putting the tray down.

"Feel-Me-Not Draught first please," Corey said.

"Let's pretend for a moment that you are the patient and know nothing of alchemy and I am the one under instruction to do these in a specific order," Severus frowned at him. "At least this time I don't have to force it down your throat, although I imagine that some of these taste no better than you must have tasted to Ciardoth."

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humor," Corey said, reluctantly stopping to take the first dose. "How's Aurelius?"

"He managed to get out of the incident virtually unscathed," Severus said, helping him with the next phial. "If I could only say the same for the Grove. A magical blight has taken over, many of the trees are sick. The centaurs are doing what they can, but it won't be until spring that they'll know whether or not the Grove will recover. It seems that the Grove became corrupted when someone who wasn't supposed to enter the Grove ended up at the very heart of it."

"Aurelius?" Corey asked softly. Severus merely set down the phial and picked up the last decanter.

"The Grove and the Unicorns didn't attack him as they would have attacked her or any other, for it remembered him. I'm afraid that was its own undoing. In the process, the Lia Fal, which has been in the Grove for ten years now is in Ciardoth's hands."

"Does he know? That the blight was him?" Corey whispered.

"No," Severus said, putting the last phial down, his expression suddenly distant. "At least, we did not tell him. I'm not really sure how much he knows or guesses. He's walking down a path that few can follow him down, and at the end there is only a broken bridge that I find myself watching him march towards, knowing that if he gets too far upon it he'll fall through."

"Then do something, Dad. It wouldn't be the first time you've intervened in something like this. Stop him before he falls!"

"If I attempt to stop him too soon, he'll merely break into a run to get by me," Severus murmured, sitting down. "And when all is said and done and there's only one path left that leads back, there is also no guarantee that he will want to take that offered hand."


	21. The Yule Away from Home

Chapter Twenty-One

The Yule Away from Home

Alicia laughed as Andrew pulled her around their mother's sitting room. He was trying quite hard to be a gentleman despite the fact that Alicia kept tripping. Finally she stumbled into him and landed them on the floor covered with her voluminous white taffeta dress, the snowflakes embroidered upon it lumping into a snowdrift.

"Here, here, put these on," Jennifer murmured to Alicia, handing her a pair of white Ultra-lite slippers. "Just don't let your father know you have them."

"How anyone can be as graceful as she is on a broom and not be able to dance is beyond me," Andrew teased with a grin as he freed himself from the fabric and stood.

"I do much better in the air," Alicia declared, lifting up her heals so that the levitation in the shoes would activate, then lifted up her toes. "There, that's better! Let's try again!"

"It's already an improvement. You're a better height for me now," Andrew grinned, taking her hand again.

Responding to their movements the snowflakes began to drift again, falling up and down like the flakes inside a snow globe. Andrew's dress robes were sheer black and simple, with but a pair of garnet-eyed lion cufflinks dressed it up tastefully; his thin, shoulder-length hair refusing to stay slicked back.

"Andrew, remind me when we head to Diagon Alley tomorrow that you need a haircut," Jennifer said when he paused the dance practice to pull it back for the third time.

"Father said I could grow it out if I wanted," Andrew protested. Jennifer frowned at him but didn't say anything. A gentle knock rapped on the door and Alex slipped in.

Andrew and Alicia stopped to grin at her, Alexandria looking incredibly uncomfortable in her beautiful, dark green velvet dress. White lace and ribbons trimmed the skirt and waist, while the dress itself was embroidered with clumps of mistletoe clinging to oak branches, moving as if kissed by the wind with every step.

"Mum! Help! My hair!" Alex protested as it fell in her face again.

"Come sit down. I'll let you wear my barrette, but if you lose it, I'll kill you," Jennifer promised her, pointing at the bench in front of the mirror as she rummaged in her case for it.

"Unforgivable Death Curse?" Alicia suggested.

"Shrieking Death most likely, knowing Mum," Andrew put in. The bedroom door opened and Severus walked in, robes matching Andrew's except with silver green-eyed snake cufflinks and a short silver chain around his neck.

Alicia looked at him with a critical eye, knowing something was quite different about that although she knew he had often worn that chain; it allowed him to know when someone was spying on him. Then she realized what was strange was the fact that it was visible. The neckline was tight but much lower than she had seen him wear before.

"Father! Your scars are gone!" Alicia said with surprise.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Alicia. I'm already aware of it," Severus said curtly. Jennifer smiled enigmatically but didn't speak; too busy putting an invisible hairnet over Alex's piled up hair so it wouldn't fall down again. "You're letting her borrow that?" he scowled, pointing at the barrette. "Alexandria, if you lose it, I will kill you."

"Acidic Eulogy?" Alicia suggested.

"Morbid's Final Repose," Andrew decided.

"That's quite enough from both of you," Jennifer warned them, backing away a step so Alex could get up and turning her around. "There! What do you think?"

"She looks smashing!" Alicia grinned.

"Total knockout," Andrew agreed. But Severus stared at her for a long time before saying anything, wondering where his daughter went.

"Her dress is covered in mistletoe. Are you sure that's appropriate?"

"Severus!" Jennifer chuckled. "It's the first of Yule, what could be more appropriate than that?"

"Yes, but isn't it rather… old for her?"

"Oh, nonsense, Severus, she's almost fifteen years old. Now why don't you try saying something appropriate instead of questioning it?" Jennifer chided him.

"You look like your mother," Severus said reluctantly. "And therefore I don't want you out of sight tonight."

"But Father, I have…"

"No excuses, Alexandria," Severus snapped, Alex looking worriedly at her mother who just smiled apologetically.

Without ceremony or knocking the door opened and Aurelius came in, wearing his normal clothes and his cloak, holding his potion wallet out to his father for inspection.

"You're not going to go to the ball dressed like that, are you?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not going to the stupid ball. I'm going to Stock's house for Yule," Aurelius said.

"I still think you should change your mind and come with the rest of us," Jennifer said. "But if your father said you could go, I'm hardly going to argue." Severus frowned at her, thinking how close to an argument that sounded like before turning back to the potion kit.

"Very well, Aurelius. I assume you've everything I listed packed in your cloak," Severus said, handing the wallet back to him.

"If I'm stranded on a desert island full of viscous chimeras and surrounded by hydra infested waters, I'll be prepared," Aurelius said sarcastically.

"And if you don't want to completely ruin any chances of ever getting to do something like this again, you'll keep your tongue in front of your hosts. Try to remember that your actions will be reflected back on us as well," Severus lectured.

"Yes, we wouldn't want the outside world to think you are bad parents or anything," Aurelius said. Alex, Andrew, and Alicia turned to stare at him.

"One more word like that, Aurelius, and you aren't going anywhere," Severus said with a fixed gaze. "You can stay here and count empty chairs at dinner if you like. Jennifer, are we going to be all night about this?"

Jennifer quickly gathered their coats and the girls' wrist purses, leaving Aurelius to fume as he stood there waiting. Suddenly he did a double take, blinking at Alicia with surprise.

"Hey! Since when are you taller than me?" Aurelius said in annoyance.

Severus turned and squinted at her, measuring her against his chest before giving her a nudge and watching her float backward a bit. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Take them off," Severus said.

"But Father! Mum said I could!" Alicia protested.

"Off!"

"Oh, come now, Severus, she's hardly hurting anything… except perhaps her chance at getting married," Jennifer said in a mischievous tone. Severus turned to stare at his wife a moment, before he turned back around with a grimace.

"Leave them on," he grunted, Jennifer looking quite amused by the whole thing.

The room was already filling up by the time that Severus had dropped Aurelius off and arrived in the entry area; waiting to drop off the ladies' coats and spelling off the dust and ash as if it never had been. But Severus was quick to note a student of his pacing just inside the door, suddenly straightening when he saw them and bowing slightly.

"Professor Snape, Professor Craw, Happy Yule," Xavier Platt said. He made a slight gesture with his hand, producing a freshly cut mistletoe corsage and holding it out to Alexandria while Severus watched with his mouth open as she accepted it and took his arm.

"Where are you going?" he finally spattered out.

"I have a date. It's all right, I asked Mum," Alex said.

"Have fun you two. Stay on the premises," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Of course, Professor," Xavier nodded solemnly, leading her away.

"Look! There's Zoë and Zack! Can we go see them?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, we'll be along in a moment. I want a word with your mother," Severus said, stepping out of the way so they could head inside. Jennifer ignored the intense gaze he was giving her, merely taking his arm and watching the children as they joined their cousins. "You know, it has suddenly occurred to me that you and I should corroborate a bit more when it comes for making decisions for the children."

"Funny that that didn't occur to you when you told Aurelius he could go to Stock's house," Jennifer said tauntingly.

"Platt is nearly seventeen," Severus said in a low voice.

"He's only two years older, Severus," Jennifer smiled. "Besides, I thought you always liked Xavier Platt."

"Like, yes. Trust escorting my daughter, no," Severus brooded.

"Then trust your daughter, Severus," Jennifer said.

"I can't, she's too much like her mother," he said, earning a dirty look from Jennifer as they stepped in and over to Sirius and Anna. Sirius, who seemed to be on a roll, had all the four children giggling by the time they approached, immediately making a sweeping gesture towards them as they approached.

"And here then, coming next down the runway, is Jennifer Craw Snape, sporting a lovely shimmering silk dress of fine silver and accented with gold accessories, hair tightly braided upon her head like an angel upon the top of a Christmas tree, and her escort who, as always, looks like the very devil," Sirius said, bowing mockingly.

"I see you still haven't succeeded getting your obedience school certificate," Severus said acidly. "Where did you get that suit, dig it out of someone's backyard? You look like a dried up cranberry."

"Better to look like one than to act like one."

"Stop!" Anna and Jennifer shouted at once.

"Sirius, you promised!" Anna growled

"Severus, it's Yule," Jennifer said, glancing at the four chuckling children. "And not in front of them!"

"Fine, we'll go somewhere else then," Severus said curtly, moving to an empty corner of the room.

"Was that an invitation?" Sirius challenged.

"Don't make me get a leash," Anna scolded him. Sirius paused then, coming over to stand barely an inch away from her.

"Will you promise to get it out later if I promise not to fight?" he asked in a low tone.

"I think you just need to grow up and start acting your age," Anna suggested. Sirius thought about that a moment.

"Nah," he decided, then whispered in her ear to make her cheeks turn red. Jennifer politely looked away from their faces.

"Andrew, why don't you and the others go find us a table?"

"Sure Mum," Andrew said, the four of them heading off while Sirius grinned and went to follow Severus.

"Nice dress," Jennifer commented to Anna. It was slim, ivory, and rather Mugglish in appearance, but then that suited Anna very well; strapless but with a matching white jacket designed merely to cover her arms and not the dress it went with. At times it was hard to believe that her father had been a Snape, but Jennifer had seen that side of her before once when she meddled in something she shouldn't have, and had been lucky to avoid it for the most part since.

"Yours too, although I have to admit, Alex and Alicia's are the best I've seen tonight."

"Aren't they fabulous? I had Minerva make them, though stars only know how she managed to get them done in time," Jennifer said. "She made dress robes for Severus, Andrew and Aurelius as well."

"Where is Aurelius? I don't think I saw him. Did he have a date too?" Anna asked.

"He went to spend the night at Stockton's house," Jennifer sighed. "He's been more interested in friends than family lately."

"Well, that's pretty normal at his age," Anna said.

"Is it?" Jennifer sighed. "Then why do I keep getting the feeling there's something wrong with it?"

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about Counselor Rummert showing up while Aurelius is over there," Anna said.

"Oh, is he coming here?" Jennifer asked, looking at her thoughtfully. Anna looked at her with surprise.

"Coming?" Anna repeated. "He's running."

"What?" Jennifer said in shock, scanning the crowd. Over on the far side of the room, Jennifer first saw the silver hair of Lucius Malfoy before she recognized Rummert, standing beside him in rich black and gold robes, entertaining quite a number of prominent councilman. "All right, I know I'm going to regret this, but who exactly is the other candidate?" She asked and stared in disbelief when she read Anna before her sister in law reluctantly spoke it.

"Draco is," Anna said. "In fact, right now he's favored to win."

"Malfoy senior or Malfoy junior," Sirius said with disdain as he and Severus watched Draco walk in, Dumbledore going over to greet him. "Really, if that's the best choice we have, I think I'm moving back to America."

"Rummert must not win," Severus murmured. "You are right in that…if he wins, Lucius will be the true power behind the Ministry, and that's not something we can afford to let happen."

"I know, I know. But Severus, can we truly trust Draco? Harry has told me about…"

"People can change from how they were in school, Sirius," Severus said curtly.

"Well you haven't," Sirius said, earning a look of complete contempt. "By the way, I have another short list of houses. Is it safe yet to run them by Jennifer?"

"No," Severus said. "But I hope it's better than your last list."

"Well you don't have to be so damned picky. You're not going to find anything like what you're looking for that close to London in your price range. If you want more space away from neighbors, you're going to have to go outside the thirty-mile radius. I still say you'd be better off getting a townhouse. There are several nice ones with…"

"I don't want to live in the city, Sirius. I hate the noise and I hate the hassle, and furthermore I have four children that need more room outside than can hold a pot of dirt."

"Alicia will be twelve in April, and then they'll all be old enough to go to broom parks without supervision. The least you can do is give them a look," Sirius said.

"No," Severus said. Sirius growled softly to himself.

"You know I wouldn't even be doing this for you if I hadn't married your sister," Sirius muttered.

"You're right. I probably would have killed you by now," Severus said.

"And then Harry would probably have gone and killed you," Sirius said.

"Harry is hardly likely to leave his godchildren without a father," Severus said.

"Oh really? Well, let's see," Sirius said, walking into a group of people nearby. Severus blinked and walked over, nodding to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George and Fred who had all been huddled around Harry. Harry, Severus noted, was in a very bad mood, although it wasn't too difficult to figure out why. "Harry, if Severus killed me, you would avenge my death, wouldn't you?"

Harry stared at him while Sirius nodded almost imperceptibly to try to get Harry to agree with him. Harry glanced at Severus then back again.

"I don't have time for this. Did you hear who's running?" Harry said.

"Ah, yes," Sirius said soberly.

"I can't believe Dumbledore's supporting Malfoy." Harry went on angrily.

"Well, what choice does he have? Rummert?" Hermione said. "Besides, Draco's been increasingly supportive of Hogwarts in the last few years."

"He just wants to get his claws in before Mary's old enough to go to school," Harry brooded.

"Rummert or Malfoy, what a choice," Ron muttered. "My father leaves and immediately the Ministry goes to the dogs." Sirius gave him a dirty look. "Er, sorry. You know what I mean."

"Yes, it means that I should have probably agreed to run when I was asked," Harry said.

"Oh, come on, Harry, who can blame you for not wanting to get stuck at a desk job with high stress and not enough galleons, when you could be chasing vicious dark wizards who want to kill you all over the country?" Fred said encouragingly.

"Besides," George said, "You were right to be wary. Anyone who tries to talk someone else into receiving more power is only seeking more power for themselves."

"You know, George, I think that's the most intelligent thing I have ever heard you say," Severus said.

"Thank you, Professor. And I think that was the most intelligent thing you've ever said too," George nodded. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Is it just me, or am I the only one taking this seriously?" Harry said grumpily.

"I am," Sirius said, Harry giving him a dirty look. "No, I mean it. And I know what we have to do. Draco may not be the most benevolent person it the world, but so far as I have seen of him he doesn't delight in destroying people's lives, dividing families, and demolishing homes as his opponent has done. What decisions Draco makes he seems to make for himself now. Yes, he is ruthless, he is still a Malfoy, after all… but I think I'd rather have him in office no matter how seedy, than a sniveling puppet who believes that every low deed has a price tag."

Harry gazed at him for a long time, nodding slowly.

"I still want a third option," Harry said.

"I doubt you're the only one," Ginny said.

In fact, Jennifer herself was thinking along the same lines as Harry as she sat at the table and watched the kids dance. She was feeling a bit depressed…a state that was starting to become a normal part of life for her. Beside her, Anna and Megan Thurspire were talking up a storm, Jennifer only paying partial attention as Megan joked about the trials of being a Muggle in the magic world. How ironic it seemed to Jennifer at that moment that the wife of one of the people responsible for taking her house away was a Muggle.

No, that was hardly fair, Jennifer sighed. Ederick was only trying to do his job, no matter how bad he was at it. But she missed the Haveners greatly… the baskets they would have been passing to each other full of holiday treats… the gingerbread knocking against the oven in attempts to break free. Jennifer stared into the fireplace, watching the huge log burning inside and finding herself thinking it incredibly small. It just wasn't the same.

A hand came down in front of her, breaking her train of thought. Looking up she saw Severus standing there, silently waiting for her to take it. Smiling slightly she excused herself and stood, letting him lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Sorry I took so long. We got wrapped up in politics," Severus murmured.

"Not surprising. That's what this night is all about, isn't it?" Jennifer said. "Not about family, not even really about Yule. It's all hobnobbing and choosing sides, not that there's a side worth choosing."

"Do you recall the first of these Ministry balls we danced at? That was the year Lucius ran."

"It was the first year I taught, the first time we danced, the first time I realized that you felt something for me too," Jennifer said softly.

"Besides the smashed toes, you mean?" Severus said expressionlessly, earning a smile that faded almost as quickly as it came.

"You're going to support Draco, aren't you?" Jennifer asked.

"Draco is not his father, Jennifer. His recent deeds for the school and for us on behalf of the school should account for something."

"I know, Severus, but I still can't help but be worried about it," Jennifer admitted.

"Then perhaps it's time you put that Truth Seeking ability to good use," Severus said, moving across the floor with a stiff grace all his own before suddenly stopping and leading her over to where Draco was standing with Parvati and Dumbledore. "She's all yours, but only for five minutes. I'll be timing you," Severus said, handing Jennifer's hand over to Draco, Jennifer staring at her husband with surprise as Draco led her back out.

"Why do I suddenly feel like the victim of a conspiracy?" Jennifer asked, gazing suspiciously at him. Perhaps he would have been easier to trust had he not looked so much like his father.

"Probably because you are," Draco admitted. "You know, with all that happened over the summer we never got a chance to talk, and I still want to invite you for dinner. Perhaps on New Years…start things out on the right foot, so to speak."

"You're not serving cooked cabbage, are you?" Jennifer said. Draco chuckled.

"Only as a side dish."

"Sure this isn't just an attempt to get me on your side?" Jennifer said with a wary smile.

"Of course it is," Draco said with a serious nod. "I'm still a Malfoy, after all."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jennifer admitted as he spun her around the floor, ignoring the seething looks of Rummert and Lucius as they passed by.

* * *

Aurelius had arrived to find himself coming out of a wide rock hearth into a large but modestly furnished living room. A fairly thin woman with tanned leathery skin and a simple witch's gown stepped out of the kitchen. She pushed back her hair apologetic of her appearance as Severus stepped out momentarily to greet her and had a few quick words with her before he headed for the ball.

"It is so good to have you here, Aurelius, now then you just make yourself at home here. I'm George's mother, of course, but just call me Martha. Hephaestus and George are up in his room, let me show you the way," Martha said with a warm smile.

"Oh, wait, this is for you from my mother," Aurelius said, fussing in his pocket until he managed to pull the small basket out, and handing it to her.

"Now, isn't that thoughtful!" She said with genuine surprise. "Why, thank you, Aurelius! I'll just set this in the kitchen real quick, it won't take half a moment."

Aurelius stepped through a narrow picture-filled hallway that connected the front door and staircase to the rest of the house and then into a kitchen nearly as large as the living room with a hearth large enough to fit two cauldrons side by side. Right now one was steaming over the flames, and the smell of bread came from a little iron door set into the hearth. She peeked in the basket, setting it down on a cloth-covered pine table.

"Well! It looks like we have tea now! Let me just set the kettle on," Martha said. Aurelius peered curiously at the old pump sink, which began to move when she set the iron kettle under it. "And there's even some gingerbread mix in here, that'll be a nice treat! I haven't attempted gingerbread in this house for quite some years now, but perhaps we can talk George into helping with it. What do you think?" she asked, looking almost wistful. "Oh, but I need to get you upstairs, I suppose. Right this way."

Just as they got to the hallway, Martha exclaimed outright as she saw her husband struggling with a tree on the doorstep, opening the door for him as he pulled the rather spindly-looking pine inside. Aurelius jumped in to help him get it around the corner and into the living room. Wiping off his brow with a dirty sleeve, the man looked over at Aurelius, noticing him for the first time.

"Ah, hullo, Mr. Snape, thank you," he said cheerfully, using a knotted wand to unravel the ropes around the tree branches. "We're glad you could join us. Where's George?"

"Upstairs, of course," Martha sighed.

"Upstairs of course," he repeated. "You can just call me Earl, by the way. We don't abide by too many formalities here, do we Martha?"

"I'm Aurelius," he nodded.

"Right then. I don't suppose you'd help me put this up…where do you suppose?"

"In the corner I cleared away, of course," Martha said with an almost teasing tone in her voice. "Should I try calling him down? It's not likely to work."

"Tell him we're holding Snape hostage, and remind him that I've a right to speak with him under the current court order," Earl said, Martha reluctantly heading up the stairs as the man set the tree up against the corner and looked it over. "There! What do you think?" he asked. Aurelius nodded carefully, privately thinking it was one of the sickliest looking plants he'd ever seen.

A moment later, Aurelius heard footsteps on the stairs and Stock came down with Heph on his heels, coming in to greet Aurelius and ending up stopping short as he saw the tree.

"What a pathetic looking tree! What did you do, find it in a garbage pile?" Stock said.

"It was the best we could afford," Earl said quietly. "Martha, where are the Christmas boxes?"

"If that's a plea for money, you're not getting it," Stock said curtly.

"I was merely stating a fact," Earl said. "Now, I know you boys must have lots of fun plans for tonight. But I got a job cutting mistletoe when the moon rises, so I only have a couple of hours home. And since the court order states you must participate in regular family functions, George, for the next two hours you're going to stay down here and pretend that we're a normal loving family and not embarrass yourself in front of your friends."

"What? Eat with you? Not likely. I'm supposed to buy my own food, remember? I'm ordering Broom Service for us," Stock said.

"Sure you won't change your mind, George? I made quite a bit of turtle stew. You used to love it growing up," Martha said.

"I'm not subjecting my friends to your backwater cooking. I'm ordering out."

"Suit yourself George, but you'll still sit at the table with us either way," Earl said. "And you'll all be helping us trim the tree like normal families do." Sighing, Martha headed to the kitchen.

"And the name is Stock," Stock said irritably.

"Have you ever seen a tree like that before?" Heph murmured to Aurelius. "It looks like a stick with needles glued on."

"I wonder if that potion Sprout told us about for wilting cut flowers would work on it," Aurelius said back, reaching into a cloak pocket and pulling out a book. He sat on the broken-in couch, which in spite of appearances was actually quite comfortable.

"Come on, boys, help me get the ornaments out of the boxes," Earl said, searching for something specific until he finally stopped with an 'ah!' and pulled out the pearl and silk star for the top of the tree. "Have you seen the Christmas bells, Mum?"

"Yes, yes, they're still in the closet. Half a moment! I'm getting the tea."

"We have tea?" Earl asked brightly. "I thought we were out until I got paid tomorrow."

"Professor Craw sent us a basket, bless her, and Mrs. Grey sent us that lovely garland wreath on the front door," Martha said, coming in with a tray that grew legs the moment she leaned over a bit, filled with cups for everyone.

"Ah! So that's where it came from! Well, this place is getting into the spirit already then!" Earl said cheerfully. "Careful with those, George. Some of those are irreplaceable, you know."

"Nothing is irreplaceable," Stock said, reluctantly adding a hook to a lopsided Santa Claus with faded felt and lopsided Popsicle sticks. "I can't believe you still have this thing!"

"You made that in the first grade. Someday you'll be glad we saved it, when you get older… someday," Earl said as much to himself as anyone else.

"All the same, you'd be better off with a box of real ornaments," Stock grumbled. Heph sniggered a bit as he drank his tea, while Aurelius found himself growing more and more annoyed.

"Martha, can I borrow a bit of space in the kitchen to set up some equipment?"

"Of course, Aurelius! Plenty of room in there, best feature of this old farmhouse," Martha said.

"Aye, we're working on restoring it to back to when it was first made, little by little," Earl smiled.

"Little by little is right," Stock snorted. "The moment they get one thing fixed, something else breaks."

"All houses are like that, dear," Martha said, leading Aurelius back into the kitchen and clearing off a spot at the end of the table. "Do you need anything else?"

"Fortunately it's all dry ingredients except water, and I've got all those, thanks," Aurelius said.

"Oh come on, Rel, don't waste your time with that," Stock said. "They're just trying to play on our sympathies. He probably passed up loads of good trees on purpose, just to try and make a point." Aurelius looked at Stock dubiously then shook his head, pulling out a small burner and a small cauldron. "We've got better things to do, like order our food. What do you want from the Broom Service, Rel? Name it, and I'll put it on the list," he said, getting out a piece of paper.

"Um, I don't know at the moment, I've never used it before," Aurelius said, measuring out some mineral chips.

"What?" Stock laughed. "Not ever?"

"Even my family uses the Broom Service now and again," Heph said. "Usually when my sister tries to cook and ends up trashing the kitchen."

"Well, we have a lot of House Elves, so they always cook, or Mum. On rare occasions we'd go to Doctor Sagittari's, or to Essie's to order a pizza," Aurelius said.

"Pizza? Like Muggle drive up and leave you with cold crust and burnt cheese type pizza?" Stock said, shaking his hand. "Man, you have had it rough. Well, you're out of that lousy Muggle town now, thank God, so we won't hold it against you. Tell you what, I'll just order us a Feast in a Box, that'll cover all of us with plenty left over for late night snacks and breakfast to boot. Besides, it's Yule."

"George? I found our bells! Come help me set them up," Martha said.

"I don't remember anything about setting up bells in the court order," Stock said irritably, writing something down. "In a minute, I'm ordering food!"

"Don't bother ordering desert. We happen to have some gingerbread we can make up that Professor Craw gave us, you can all help decorate them, won' t that be fun?" Martha said, gazing at the different bell sizes, trying to put them in the right order.

"Hey, make sure you save some for me," Earl said from where he stood by the tree, levitating paper and clay ornaments and faded velvet ribbons upon it.

"I'm ordering desert," Stock reassured them, adding another line. "Gingerbread. Who do they think we are, three-year-olds? And Dad is the biggest of them all. You know, I'm starting to think the only reason they wanted me to invite you two over is so they could get handouts," he said, rolling up the list and waking up his owl. "Broom Service," he told his owl Viceroy, who reluctantly took it and flew out the window.

As Heph and Stock headed back into the living room, Aurelius breathed a sigh of relief using the temporary quiet to get the potion done, gently slipping the decanter into a water bath to get its temperature down. Finally he decided it was cold enough and brought it in just as Earl was putting the last of the ornaments on. Climbing underneath he added the potion into the water under the tree, barely scrambling out before it began to take effect. The browning needles quickly began to return to green, and the fresh scent of pine filled the air as the branches reached out a bit, hardly without bare spots but definitely looking quite a deal better than it had been before.

"Well, would you look at that?" Earl said brightly, "Well done, Aurelius! I think I made a very fair pick of that tree after all!"

"That you did!" Martha agreed. Stock, however, look unimpressed. In fact, he looked bored out of his mind.

"Now all we need is a Yule Log. Boys, how about going out to the pile and seeing if you can pick out a great big one?" Earl suggested.

"What? In that cold? And there's bound to be wood spiders," Stock protested. Aurelius chuckled in disbelief. "What?"

"In my family, we always fight over whose turn it is to pick the log, that's all. Although I suppose we won't this year, seeing we're staying in the school."

"Well, why don't you pick it out then, Aurelius? Need some gloves?" Martha said.

"No, I have some," Aurelius said, going out, the other two following behind him. Unpainted planks ran intermittently through the porch where they had been carefully replaced, and despite the broken, fallen down fence that bordered the front yard, the holly bushes trimming the porch looked well tended. Down the hill through a cover of trees lay what appeared to be a busy Muggle road, cars racing by on their way to their own errands of family get-togethers and shopping.

"It's around this way," Stock said, stepping around him and marching them around the kitchen side of the house towards the back. "Watch out, lots of garden gnome damage back here. God, I can't wait to get out of this place," he said, kicking away a clump of mud. "Do this, do that, all the while they're trying to get at my money. If they weren't such leeches, I dare think my uncle would have given them a part of the fortune too. And I so apologize for all this family time rubbish. They've had such a poor attitude ever since the last appeal, and I hope you don't hold me responsible for their behavior. Over there, Rel, just grab one so we can get this over with."

"Dumbledore should never have interfered like that," Heph said supportively.

"Bloody hell right. I was nearly free of them for good before he and Draco Malfoy stepped in. Sticking me in this cesspool, making me cater to those two. Well, if Rummert gets Minister of Magic, he's going to change some laws and get me out of here," Stock said.

"Rummert's running for Minister of Magic?" Aurelius said with alarm, nearly falling off the pile.

"Sure, he told me when I came home for the holidays. In fact, I contributed to his campaign," Stock said.

"You what? You can't do that, you're a minor. It's not legal!"

"Oh, Rel, don't be a fool. I signed it over to Malfoy and he gave the money to him care of Galemaster Brooms," Stock said. "And since I'm allowed to make investments approved by my lawyer, it wasn't hard." Aurelius sat down and looked at him for a moment.

"Did Rummert ask you for money?"

"Of course not," Stock said. "I made the decision on my own. I want to help him get elected."

"Why? Because he promised to get you out of here if you did?" Aurelius asked. "Stock, no offense, but there's something really fishy about someone who's supposed to be acting on your behalf signing off on you giving him a large sum outside of professional fees. It's starting to sound to me like you're being had."

"Oh, don't be paranoid, Aurelius. I already told you. I made the decision on my own; Rummert didn't make it for me. In fact, I had to insist he take it. Besides, do you really think Malfoy would have helped if he thought Rummert was using me?" Stock asked. Aurelius stared at him. "You know if I didn't know better, I'd think you're just against Rummert because he spoke out against your parents in open court. And are you going to get a log or aren't you? It's cold, and the food's going to be here any minute."

"At least if I did hold it against him, I'd be siding with my parents. You don't seem to do that much," Aurelius said, finally heaving out the biggest log he could find and rolling it down the pile.

"Since when do you side with your parents, Rel?" Heph snorted. "I haven't heard you say anything but how much you hate them all year."

Just then the three of them heard a noise like the wrapping of a hand on glass.

"Broom Service!"

"Great! The food is here!" Stock said, running around to the kitchen window where a dark skinned witch dressed in red and yellow cloak and floppy witches' hat waited with a large parcel by the window. "Happy Yule, Ntoma!"

"Happy Yule, Mr. Stockton! Hungry tonight, are we?" the witch laughed, holding up three different boxes.

"Company," Stock explained, putting an extra galleon in her hand before taking the boxes.

"Thank you, Mr. Stockton! It's always great to do business with you. A bit far out of town, but he always makes it worth our while. You're a generous young man, Stockton, I have a feeling you're going to make a fabulous wizard someday," she told him, waving and taking off as Stock passed one of the boxes to Heph.

"I'm a regular customer," Stock explained. "Ntoma's my favorite. She's such a great judge in character." Aurelius decided to concentrate on rolling the log to the porch, clamping his jaw tightly to keep himself from saying anything as Stock opened the door. "Food's here! Can we eat before it gets cold?"

"All right, all right, but we have to hurry if we're going to light the log at sunset," Earl said. Stock rolled his eyes.

"Rel, get your stuff off the table," Stock said, and quickly Aurelius picked up his mini lab, Stock putting down the first box and pulling its string. Instantly it turned into plates of roast turkey, puddings, gravies, sauces and several sides. The other two boxes went onto the counter, the first one bursting into mincemeat and pumpkin pies, Black Forest Cake, and even a small fig pudding.

"Wow, brilliant!" Heph said impressed, the last box turning into fizzy pops and iced drinks. "Stock, you have outdone yourself again! It's like a mini Hogwarts banquet!"

"Better than stew, eh?" Stock agreed.

"Well! It seems you boys are set," Earl said from where he stood at the kitchen door. "So let's tuck in then. Martha, I'm starving!"

"Aren't you always?" she chuckled, putting the fresh bread on their end of the table and ladling the stew out.

"Sure you boys won't at least have some bread?" Earl asked, taking his seat.

"We have our own, thanks," Stock said as they sat down, pushing their order away from his parents' side of the table.

"Yes, but it's not the same, I'm sure. Martha works at the Beatrice's Bakery in the mornings. She's an expert at baked goods, even in that oven," Earl chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with the oven," Martha protested. "Earl is very good at fixing things, being a roofer. Never had a moment's trouble with anything in this kitchen," she said sitting down with her own bowl. She smiled softly at Stock who was sitting beside her and trying his best to ignore her. "Well, it's so nice to be sitting at the table as a family again. And so nice to have guests, too!" she said. "After we light the log, we normally let the bells play and look over albums and talk and tell stories."

"We don't always do anything of the sort. We haven't done that since I was little," Stock said.

"If that's what your mother would like to do, that's what we're doing," Earl said firmly.

"Oh, now Earl, let's not leave the guests out. What do you normally do for Yule, Heph?"

"Oh, you know, go to grandmother's, put up with cheek pinches, fight with my sister, the usual sort of stuff," Heph grinned.

"What about you, Aurelius?"

"Sounds like ours is a lot like yours, actually. We make gingerbread and springerle in the afternoon for neighbors, invite friends over to light the log, play games and tell stories. We don't have any bells though. Father plays the violin sometimes." Heph choked.

"Snape plays the violin?" Heph asked.

"Badly," Aurelius nodded, poking at his plate.

"Well, don't just play with it, eat up, it's great," Stock complained, noticing that he hadn't even touched it.

"Are you feeling all right, Aurelius?" Earl asked.

"Actually, this isn't really agreeing with me. Might I try the stew?" Aurelius said. Stock and Heph looked at one another in complete bewilderment.

"Well of course, dear!" Martha said, quickly getting up. The two boys shook their heads as he thanked her, accepting a piece of the bread Earl handed him.

Aurelius grew quiet, content to listening to Martha and Earl talk about work and the house, and tried at every opportunity to get George to talk, doing everything they could to keep the subject off legalities. But still it seemed to hang over everything, even in the living room where they watched the bells lift in air and shake out carols, and the albums of pictures of George growing up that seemed to end four years ago when Stock's uncle died.

They had barely started on the gingerbread when it was time to Earl to leave, kissing his wife on the cheek and shaking Heph and Aurelius' hands before stepping out the door, waving to Stock.

"Finally! Family time over!" Stock declared, immediately scraping the dough off his fingers. "Time to go upstairs."

"But what about the gingerbread? We're not done yet!" Martha protested.

"I'm sure you can handle it, you're an expert at baked goods," Stock said sarcastically, turning to head up. Heph followed close behind, grabbing a few more drinks off the counter.

"Come on, Rel! Wait until you see his room, it's amazing!"

"I'll be up in a minute," Aurelius said, putting the last house wall on the tray to go in the oven. Heph and Stock looked at each other before heading up the stairs.

"You'd better go on up before you get in trouble with your friends. Don't worry, I promise I'll bring you some up when they're still jumping," Martha promised. "Go on." Nodding slowly, Aurelius headed for the stairs.

He caught the door just before it closed and slipped in, staring agape at the large room that instantly reminded him of Toby's shop, if not so dusty. It had everything he could think of in it, from Quidditch equipment and brooms displayed on the wall to all sorts of gadgets to occupy one's time. A wireless was playing music in the background while Heph was already busy going over to a tabletop Quidditch game, putting his drink on a floating table beside it.

"Oh, there you are. For a moment I thought you got sucked into the 'poor us' routine downstairs," Stock said, setting up a miniature trunk in the center of the game table. On each end were three rings, and on each side were seven different dials, one for each wooden player on the red team and blue team. "Boy, were they laying it on thick or what?"

"Pathetic," Heph agreed. "What do you think, Aurelius? Want to take winner?"

"Well, that means I'd never get to play. All I see are a couple of losers," Aurelius said, sitting on the bed.

"The only loser I see around here is you. What is with you tonight?" Stock said.

"Your father only had two hours to spend with you on a holiday, and all you could seem to do was complain about it or argue that it violated that stupid court order. If I acted that way around my parents, I'd have been burping soap bubbles and wouldn't have been able to sit down for a week. How could you treat them like that? Man, when we were growing up, we were lucky to spend two hours with our parents on a weekend. And sitting there eating like pigs while they're making do on stew was the most repulsive thing I've ever seen in my life! Doesn't family mean anything at all to you?"

"As far as I'm concerned I don't have a family, except for Rummert. They've done nothing but fight with me since the moment I got money. He's the only one that gives me what I need."

"What you need is a good whipping."

Stock stood up and called his wand to him, staring at Aurelius furiously.

"And who's going to try to give it to me? You?" Stock challenged.

"Uh, Stock, remember Sparring Club," Heph warned him.

"I don't care, he can't talk to me that way. Get up and fight!"

"What, and give you a reason to sue my family if I make a bruise on your ass?" Aurelius snorted.

"I thought so, what a coward you are! Like father like son."

"I'd rather be like my father than be like your lawyer."

"Don't you dare talk about Rummert like that!" Stock shouted.

"Why, are you going to put me on a court order too?" Aurelius said, standing. "I guess my sister was right all along. You are a jerk."

Stock's wand suddenly burst to life and Aurelius found himself rolling out of the way, the spell knocking over an autographed photo on the wall. But Aurelius wasn't in the mood to play around, whipping out his wand and casting the disarm spell throwing Stock back into a chair, his wand spinning onto the floor. Quickly Aurelius grabbed it and headed downstairs, stepping into the kitchen. Martha, still cutting out gingerbread looked up at him in surprise as he stuck Stock's wand in the turkey.

"Here's your son's wand. Maybe you can give it back to him when he learns how to use it," he said, heading towards the front door. As he got to the hallway he paused thoughtfully, looking back at her surprised face. "Actually, that might take too long. Better just chuck it," he advised, then headed out the front door and down the hill, his own wand still in hand.

When he got near the road, he thumbed up his wand, causing it to light up briefly then stepped onto the bus that appeared there when he reached the curb. Martha, standing near the window, watched him go, and then turned back around to look thoughtfully at the wand for a moment before she got back to her baking.


	22. A Crested Ring

Chapter Twenty-Two

A Crested Ring

The first of Yule was always a busy night at the Three Brooms as loyal patrons and lonely ones came to sing songs or chat by the fire and drink with their friends. Rosmerta looked up with surprise to see Aurelius standing in the doorway, handing her tray quickly off to go over to him.

"Well, what are you doing here, Mr. Snape? Everything all right?" she asked.

"No, I was supposed to be staying at a friend's house but I had to leave early. I was wondering if you could send a message to my father at the Ministry saying that I've left and I'm heading back to the school? Father said it was all right to ask you."

"Well, of course it is! Sure you don't need an escort getting back?"

"Not from here, thank you," Aurelius said, stepping back out. But as he started down the street the sky began to darken and snow began to fall, and he found himself wondering if perhaps he should have taken her up on the offer. The light from Honeydukes was in sight now, and he paused to fish out a note from his pocket. But the moment was perhaps a moment too long, for in the darkness he heard a soft pop , and looking around he gasped when he saw a man in a hooded cloak standing nearby. Lucius merely gestured and slipped down a side street, and Aurelius, feeling a strange lump in his throat, followed him. The snow was covered with coal soot, turning it in heavily traveled paths to grey wet slush as they walked down the dimly lit street. At the very end of the street sat a dark and smoky pub on the foundations of the Hog's Head.

"Cover your head," Malfoy instructed, and reluctantly Aurelius pulled his cloak up, wanting to be nearly anywhere else but at the steps of the Pig's Pannage. They were immediately shown to a back room with only a dark walnut table and several dusted chairs were. He said not a word for quite a while until a keeper returned with a decanter, setting it down along with a pitcher of questionably clean water before returning to the main room. "You left Stock early, I see. Why?"

"We had a small disagreement," Aurelius admitted. "How did you know I was here?"

"Suffice it to say I have ways of keeping a close eye on my protégés," Malfoy said, a slight smile appearing under the hood. "What sort of disagreement?"

"He was being overly disrespectful to his family," Aurelius admitted quietly. "I was a bit short with him."

"When a family has not been overly supportive of someone to the point of ceasing to be family at all, then I think that member deserves a bit of leeway to insure that he is not poorly treated. His parents are forcing him to live there, knowing perfectly well that he hates it and does not want to be there. If they truly cared about his happiness, don't you think they would have let the court case go by now? They act as they do to serve their own ends, hoping that Stock will give into it. Stock is wise enough not to fall for it. But don't be too hard on yourself, Aurelius, for not seeing it, I see now that perhaps I should have warned you before you went over there," Lucius said. Aurelius propped his head in his hand a moment, staring at him.

"You know, that sounds perfectly reasonable," Aurelius said. "How come everything always makes such good sense when it comes from you?"

"A bit of logic, and a great deal of experience with people trying to take advantage of me," Lucius said with a nod.

"I suppose the best way to stop someone to take advantage of them is to take advantage of them first," Aurelius said carefully.

"Well, yes, but keep in mind that not everyone in this world is particularly useful or worth one's trouble. A fool can prove to be dangerous, even deadly."

"But then how do you choose and ally? How do you know who to trust?" Aurelius asked.

"That is something I do not want you to concern yourself with yet. Trust no one but me, Aurelius, but remember what I said before…if anyone learned of our intrigues, I would be very afraid for your welfare. I do not think the Ministry, let alone your parents, would be very pleased to find out the part that you played in destroying poor Willowby's livelihood. Oh, by the way, I have it on good authority that if Willowby doesn't get his shop open by Christmas eve, he's going to be very hard pressed to make the payment on his lease. And if he does, I have also heard from the alchemy board that he's on probation. One more offense and he'll be put out of business forever. So much for the perfect son, yes?" he said, Aurelius nodding slightly. "I have a couple more errands for you to run, but first, I have a present for you."

Malfoy then got in his pocket and took out a tiny leather covered box, taking off the top and placing it on the table for Aurelius to see. Inside was a tiny silver key just over an inch and a half long, its three-hole handle the image of a detailed serpent with an emerald eye.

"This key was given to me by a longtime acquaintance for a service I once paid him," Malfoy said in a soft voice, holding the chain up and handing it to Aurelius, who slowly took it. "It is believed that this key once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself for an item he owned that is still within Hogwarts, and I was told that for a loyal member of the house of Slytherin that this key can unlock great power…anyone else it merely opens the path to great danger. My son failed to find the lock that fits this key, but perhaps you'll have better luck."

"Thanks," Aurelius said thoughtfully.

"Ah, and there's one other favor to ask," Lucius said, taking something else out and setting it down. Aurelius found himself looking at a ring, a ring that he immediately recognized as the Craw family crest. "This ring was your Grandfather's. I acquired it from a lot of jewelry items when the estate was sold when your mother was a little girl. I need to find a way to discreetly return it."

"How have you altered it?" Aurelius said with a frown, not even attempting to pick it up.

"You are so suspicious. Quite a bit like I was at your age. But the truth of the matter is that no spell was put on this ring; it would have been too easily detected, and as you know anyhow, I could not curse it even if I had wanted to. I merely do not want it found on my presence when he gets out. It might prove to be…awkward. So here is my plan," Malfoy said. "Before your little trip to Diagon Alley and Myrkinbrek, I would like you to send me a quick note. I will then have a third party sell this ring to Borkin and Burkes. I want you to then 'accidentally' wander in and see it. I expect your parents will do the rest."

"Wait a minute, if my parents catch me in Knockturn Alley, I'm going to be in some serious trouble!" Aurelius hissed.

"Finding the ring will provide a distraction, all you have to do is come up with a good excuse for being there. That shouldn't be too difficult for a clever boy such as yourself," he said, putting the ring away. Aurelius watched him for a long time, trying not to look as worried as he felt.

"You're quite sure the ring hasn't been tampered with?" Aurelius said.

"If it had, do you not think that your parents would find it before they returned it?" Lucius said evenly. Aurelius relaxed, feeling a bit silly.

"Of course they would, you're right. Okay, I'll help," Aurelius said, Lucius patting his shoulder.

"Good. Now put that key away somewhere safe. Don't forget, in someone else's hands it might spell danger. But you should be getting back to school before your parents return home. Why don't you go ahead and leave before me, that way I can be sure you're not followed," Lucius said.

"Right," Aurelius said, but felt rather creepy turning his back on him. He was being used; he knew that now. The reasonably sounding words seemed to make sense by itself until he compared it to what he had seen that night. Martha and Earl had no more ill will towards Stock than…than his own parents did of him, although they most certainly would, he reasoned, if they suspected even half of the mess he was in.

Aurelius sighed, considering the problem at hand. He had been planning to take the passage from Honeydukes, but now that wasn't an option. To do so would be showing Malfoy that there was a passage just as if he took the trap door upon the hill. Rummaging around in his cloak, it only took him a moment before he realized he forgot to pack his broom. Rolling his eyes at himself for being so stupid, Aurelius had little choice left but to shortcut through the forest.

But that meant going past the Grove, and that was not something Aurelius looked forward to after what had happened that last Hogsmeade trip. In the shadows of the moonlight, the trees all looked so strangely sad, shriveled and grey, and even the evergreens looked in some ways sicklier than the one in the Stockton's living room. He gazed forlornly at them, feeling their grief weighing down over him, and in the wind the trees sighs almost sounded as if they were crying. But as he paused to listen to him, he heard something else thundering through the trees, and he leapt back in surprise as a large red centaur galloped in front of him, staring at him accusingly.

"Haven't you caused enough trouble? You should not be here!" he told him, stepping up to back him away further.

"I'm only trying to get back to the school," Aurelius said. "I don't want to go into the Grove."

"You darken the skies with your presence. You are not wanted here. Be gone!"

"I can only 'be gone' if I can get back to school," Aurelius said angrily.

"Ronan," said another voice, stepping out of the Grove. It was a centaur that Aurelius recognized from visits to Sagittari; Firenze, who seemed more solemn than Aurelius ever. "Allow me to escort the boy back to where he belongs. You are right in that he no longer belongs here."

"He also no longer belongs in the forest. If you want to pass, go around."

"He is only a foal, Ronan. His parents will worry if he is walking until morning," Firenze said.

"If he were a foal, Firenze, and not a human, he would not be left to wander alone at all, but would be facing his crimes."

"He did not ask to be dropped by Ciardoth into the Grove, Ronan!" Firenze said.

"But it was his decisions, his deeds that left this Grove blighted…blighted by his corruption!" Ronan snarled.

"All the same, it was not his choice, I think, to be dropped within. Had he known…had any of us known what that would cause, we would have prevented it. But the stars, as always, tell not of Ciardoth's comings."

"That is not for others to know!" Ronan snapped, turning away. "Get this…man-child out of my sight."

"Come, Aurelius Snape," Firenze said softly, turning towards the Dark Forest. "You must stay close, for I cannot guarantee what will happen to you if you do not."

Firenze did not speak as he led him through, and Aurelius, lost in his own thoughts, didn't press for a long time. So that's why Ciardoth had dropped him into the Grove, to corrupt it? But he was a rider! How could he have? It had been less than a year that he had made friends with the entire herd in efforts to save his mother's memories. He had stood in that Grove as the blossoms drifted to the ground, hearing his mother and father repeat their vows. And what had happened since…it hadn't been his fault…none of if had been his idea, and he only did it because they were so…he stopped, staring into the Forest, Firenze pausing to see what was holding him up.

It had been a flash of white, and a face…the saddest, loneliest face he had ever seen. Pali. He wanted to go to him, wanted to tell him everything was all right and he was still the same… but the moment he took a step closer, the Unicorn disappeared.

"You must stay with me, Aurelius Snape. He cannot come to you, and you must not go to him. To do so would cause the same injuries to him as you did to the forest. Come, we are close now," Firenze said solemnly. Fear gripped Aurelius, staring at the centaur.

"Wait a minute! This isn't forever, is it? I mean, I am going to be able to be with him again, someday won't I?" Aurelius said, Firenze merely staring at him grimly. "But I can't! You don't understand, he's the only one I can talk to! He's the only one that understands everything. I can't lose him, I can't! If I lose him, I lose myself!"

"What you fear has already happened, Aurelius Snape," Firenze said. "You have indeed lost yourself, and that is precisely why you have lost him."

* * *

Severus slipped into the door only to hear the sound of soft sobbing and quickly retreated, knocking firmly upon the dorm room door and waiting a moment before he entered, gesturing almost absently towards the common room. Finally, he stepped in and went over to Aurelius' bed, a nearby candle flickering to life as Aurelius turned to look at him.

"So, what happened?" Severus asked.

"Got into a fight with Stock," Aurelius admitted.

"Well, at least it wasn't with his parents…or was it?"

"No, I got along with his parents. Martha…I mean, Mrs. Stockton, even sent me some gingerbread. I left before she finished them. They were waiting here when I got back," Aurelius said, staring at the small basket.

"Did you have any problems getting back?"

"No…yes…" Aurelius corrected quickly, realizing he very well would hear from the centaurs about what had happened. "That is, well, I decided to walk back from the Three Brooms through the forest." Severus blinked at him.

"You what?"

"I wanted to see Pali," Aurelius blurted out. "But the centaurs weren't happy with me there. So Firenze walked me back." Severus studied him carefully.

"And did you see Pali?"

"Briefly," Aurelius murmured. Severus looked thoughtful.

"Well, you were lucky that Firenze caught up with you then. You know you're not allowed in there alone, and I had better not ever catch you deviating from intended escape routes again."

"Yes, sir," Aurelius said softly. Severus nodded, helping himself to a gingerbread man before heading back out, apparently forgetting to close the door behind him.

"From now on, I don't want him out of our sight for a moment," he murmured, breaking off a leg and holding the rest of it at out. "And don't you dare touch the gingerbread in there," he added, the biscuit disappearing from his hand before Severus headed to the door.

From the moment they stepped into Diagon Alley, Jennifer and Severus found themselves being pulled in different directions at once.

"Let's go to Eeylops first so I can interview for a familiar!" Alex said excitedly.

"Mum, please, I really need a few new sketch pads," Alicia insisted.

"Can't we eat first?" Andrew complained.

Aurelius merely rolled his eyes, nodding to Achilles who had hissed a complaint at the noise.

"If you didn't like it, you shouldn't have come," Alex told the snake.

"Aurelius, I thought I asked you to leave Achilles at home?" Jennifer frowned at him.

"He was bored," Aurelius shrugged.

"Well, I'm not about to spend all day in Diagon Alley, so I suggest we do this as systematically as possible so we can move on to Myrkinbrek," Severus told them. "Girls, with your mother, boys with me, we'll meet in front of the bank."

"What? We better not be doing this boy-girl thing in goblin town too. I don't want to spend another five hours in Tassels and Panning!" Aurelius complained. Jennifer forced herself not to chuckle.

"You won't have to. I ordered ahead this Christmas. And don't you dare look at me," Severus scowled at Jennifer who innocently turned to admire the awnings.

"All right, girls, Flourish and Blotts first," Jennifer said.

"But the owl shop is closer!" Alex whined, following behind them. Severus sighed and shook his head, watching them go. But as Severus turned around to talk to the boys, neither of them were there.

Achilles moved rapidly into the crowd, Aurelius following as closely behind as he could without risking stepping on him as he turned the corner and into Knockturn Alley. Suddenly he remembered the last time he had been there, his slight hesitation causing him to momentarily lose sight of his familiar. He hissed his name then, but immediately found everyone standing about looking over at him with strangely intense looks, and made a very quick and wise decision that there might not be a good place to do so.

Moving cautiously around the shoppers and denizens, Aurelius took a breath and slipped into the pawnshop. Quite a number of other shoppers were in there, and Aurelius relaxed a bit. Of course there would be. Even at Christmas pawnshops do well, and Burke too busy with another customer to have noticed him. Would the ring be in the case, he wondered, wandering about looking carefully at each jewelry display. Suddenly, a stuffed owl standing on a perch Aurelius hadn't notice before lifted a wing as if pointing in a direction, before returning to its stiff, dead self. Curiously, Aurelius stopped to read the label; unique heirloom owl, three galleons. Heirloom, eh? Aurelius knew that meant it was probably cursed. But who in their right mind would want a cursed dead owl?

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Snape, or should I say Stockton the second."

Aurelius turned around startled to see Burke standing there, squinting at him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm… I'm looking for something," Aurelius said, fishing out the purse Malfoy gave him and shaking it. "Don't worry, I've got coin." Several people in the shop turned to look at him with interest. He cleared his throat. "I keep it in a charmed Cloak Chest." Disgruntled, most of the shoppers turned back around.

"Anything in particular, Mr. Snape?"

"Um. Something for my grandfather, perhaps? He likes this sort of…heirloom, nostalgic…rare and uniquely valuable antiquities."

"I'm not allowed to sell heirlooms to minors, Mr. Snape, as you well know," Burke said coolly. "But perhaps you'll find something of use to you over there on our general item display."

"Thanks," Aurelius said, going over to where he gestured. The display was out in the middle of the floor, and unlike quite a few of the others they hadn't bothered to cover with protective glass. Quite a large number of items had crests on them, although some of those had been scratched out to hide, or painting over in futile attempts to cover them. The entire table was heavily discounted, making Aurelius wonder if he was actually in the right place.

But in the center of the table, Aurelius noticed a gloved stone hand, displaying three rings on each finger. It was on these Aurelius finally focused on, scanning them carefully. As he reached out to touch it his hand was grabbed and yanked back, and Aurelius looked agape at his father who was standing looking anything but happy.

"And just what exactly do you think you're doing in here, Aurelius?"

"I…my snake wandered off…"

"I found him curled on a steam vent outside," Severus snapped, taking him by the arm. "You didn't really expect to find him in here, did you?"

"But father, I found something else! Look!"

"There's nothing in here I want to see!"

"But it's got the Craw family crest on it!" Aurelius protested. Severus stopped dragging him and turned around squinting. "Come look, you have to see it, please!"

"Where?" Severus asked, allowing himself to be lead back over as Aurelius pointed out the ring. Solid eye contact was all Severus needed before Burke was beside him eager to sell something, Burke's greasy smile tempered by his extreme dislike for the tall professor. "Where did you get this?"

"Ah, Professor, I received all of these items from the Wizard's Public Auction House here in London, sir. They often sell items to us in lots if they've had no luck selling them, and crested items don't normally sell well…with a few exceptions of course."

"Yes, yes, yes, I want to see your records," Severus snapped.

"Do you have a court order, Professor?"

"Do you have something to hide, Mr. Burke?" Severus asked back, but reluctantly put something in his palm anyhow.

"Right this way, sir," Burke said. But Severus stopped long enough to put his gloves on, carrying the ring with him as Burke got out the book and found the page. "Here, you see? I bought this along with several unwanted items this morning…including the horned owl over there. Would you care to see it?"

"Do you have any other crested items from this source other than on that table?" Severus asked, his voice still sharp and wary.

"No, Professor," Burke said, and Severus went over to the table again glancing over the ring in his hand while scanning to make sure there wasn't any other Craw crested items there.

"Fine, I'll just take this," Severus said, frowning at it. "Wait a minute, there's a stone missing."

"All the items here are sold as-is, Professor," Burke said with a rather unfriendly smile. Severus let out a loud sigh, glancing thoughtfully at Aurelius at a moment as if speculating.

"Well, I cannot possibly leave a Craw item on the shelf in any case," Severus reasoned, glancing at the tag and paying it out, quickly signing the book. "If you get any other items with this crest on it, I would like you to send me an owl so I can buy them from you."

"Of course, Professor, I would be happy to oblige," Burke said, putting it in a bag for him. Snatching the bag in one hand and Aurelius in the other, Severus stepped out the door, pausing long enough to take Achilles out of his pocket and hand it to him.

"We need to head to the bank," Severus said firmly. "Don't let him out of your sight again."

"Yes, sir," Aurelius said as Severus nudged him in front. He exhaled slowly, realizing that Malfoy had been right in that his father was too caught up in the ring for Aurelius to get into too much trouble. But Aurelius petted his snake gently as thanks, reminding himself to feed him well tonight for his efforts.

Only Andrew was waiting at the bank when they got there, munching on a candy apple. Severus sighed irritably.

"Couldn't it have waited?"

"Oh, I'll still have room for cider and chestnuts when we get there," Andrew said. Aurelius rolled his eyes.

"Here we are!" Jennifer called as she and the girls arrived with parcels in hand. "What, no bags?" she asked curiously.

"We got sidetracked," Severus said, frowning at Aurelius. "And in the process found this," he said, holding it out, yanking it back when she tried to see it. "Glove on, please."

"That's my grandfather's ring," Jennifer said with certainty, quickly slipping her glove on to take it. "My father often wore it when I was little. I thought it was lost!"

"It was, so to speak. It was in Borkin and Burke's," Severus murmured as they entered the bank.

"Borkin and Burke's? Severus! What on earth were you thinking taking the boys there?" Jennifer said disapprovingly.

"Hardly my idea, I assure you," he said. "Burke claims he got it from an auction lot box full of other crested items."

"Well, I suppose it is possible, considering so much of that did get sold at auction," Jennifer agreed, examining the ring. "And the fact that this has a stone missing probably wouldn't have helped its value."

"I'm thinking of having it appraised while I'm in Tassels and Panning," Severus said, taking it back. "That would save us the trouble of testing it, and I have some customer courtesies saved up," he said, Jennifer shaking her head at him as they stepped into the line for the carts to Myrkinbrek.

"Too many. If you keep going there I'm going to need a bigger jewelry box," she teased.

"Well, I had to make up for the fact I bought yours at Harrod's last year," he pointed out. But he immediately regretted saying anything as Jennifer's face fell. "We can get you another one."

"What, for the Ministry to confiscate again?" Jennifer said.

"Perhaps we can get a house that has some electric."

Jennifer stopped cold and stared at her husband icily.

"We're going abroad for the summer months, don't you recall?" Jennifer said as calmly as she could, aware that the children were watching them carefully.

"I recall you suggesting it, yes," Severus nodded. But it was immediately obvious that Jennifer was unhappy with his answer, for she sat with Alicia and Alex to either side when they got in the cart and refused to look in his direction, not even speaking to him when they got to the lower bank, escorting the girls off to the toy shop.

"Can we stop to look in the sports shop before we head to Tassels and Panning?" Andrew asked as he paused to get a steaming drink from a vendor.

"That depends on how long it takes to get down this street," Severus snapped impatiently when Andrew stopped to get chestnuts too. But Severus began to regret agreeing to stop when he saw the window display and the big purple and silver sign with the words, "Galemaster equipment sold here!" written on it.

Inside, parents lined up in droves to buy the latest brooms from _Dutchman_ to _Sycora_, and while Aurelius seethed by the door, Andrew went to admire one of the new bats. Severus quickly batted his hand away.

"Nothing Galemaster is entering our house, look at something else," Severus told him.

"But we don't have a house," Andrew said.

"Household, then," Severus snapped irritably, turning to Aurelius who was staring at a _Dutchman's Flyer. _"I will consider getting you a new broom this year, Aurelius, just pick something from a different company."

"Everyone else on the team has one, I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb," Aurelius said glumly, looking over the sleek new _Firebolt X._

"Not true, Heph's parents wouldn't keep his. In fact, I was rather surprised that they let him go over to Stock's house, considering their opinion of him. Perhaps they were hoping he would learn something," Severus mused, turning back to Andrew. "You do not need a new bat."

"But Father, I'm third substitute on our team, you know. So if by some strange chance we lose both of our Beaters, and then something happens to the first two substitutes…hopefully not Halbert…I may get stuck playing!" Andrew reasoned. Severus looked at him dubiously. "I'd settle for a new wireless."

"Why is it the older you four get the more expensive this whole holiday game becomes?" Severus grumbled. "You'll be lucky to get new clothes this year as fast as you keep going through them."

"Yes, just what I need, more hand-me-downs from my 'little' brother," Aurelius said acidly as Severus ushered them back out again.

"Why don't you take a growth potion then, if it bothers you?" Andrew said.

"Don't even think about it. Doctor Sagittari says it's perfectly normal for his constitution and he'll catch up eventually," Severus said. "Now, in."

Tassels and Panning were very busy, but that didn't mean the two goblins didn't drop everything when Severus came in, one of them quickly running to the back while the other had a clerk take over a customer for him, greeting Severus warmly.

"Ah, Professor Snape! We are getting your order now, sir," Tassels said. "Anything else I can interest you in while he's getting it?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you can give me an appraisal and enchantment check on this," Severus said, putting the ring down.

"Ah, and it needs cleaned too," Tassels suggested, picking it up delicately. "Missing a red beryl, I see. Pity, they're very rare, you know. We may be able to put a recovery charm upon it if you like, depending on what enchantments are on it," he suggested as Panning came back, trading him the ring for a box.

"Recovery charm?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Yes, it's a charm we sometimes put on broken pieces of jewelry to find any loose pieces. When the jewelry item gets close to the other pieces, it'll start to flash, and the missing piece will light up to make it easier to find," Tassels said.

"Wait a moment, what sort of range does this spell have?" Aurelius said in such a tone that both Andrew and Severus looked at him curiously.

"About thirty five feet, Mr. Snape…just large enough so that you might find it in a normal sized residence and yet short enough that it won't take you too long to find the piece once you've determined it's in the area," Tassels said.

Aurelius grew quiet again. So that's what he was up to…finding a way to detect when Thomas was around. Could he blame him? It was no secret to anyone that Thomas wanted him dead…and vice versa. What harm could it do? And yet it also posed a serious advantage to Lucius if he knew about it and Thomas didn't. Was his grandfather included in the curse not to harm the family?

"Here is your appraisal, sir," Tassels said as Panning handed him an open scroll.

"It is getting cleaned now. Did you want to us to add the Recovery Charm?" Panning asked.

"Yes, we will do it for free, for such a valued customer," Tassels added.

"Very well, although I imagine the chance of actually finding it is remote," Severus said, glancing at the list again.

"Right away, sir," Panning said.

"Let us update that for you then, sir," Tassels added as Panning put his hand out and Severus put the roll back in his hand.

"Father, wait…" Aurelius said, Severus looking at him carefully. "That recovery spell, couldn't it be a bit dangerous, considering that broken piece could be anywhere?"

"Aurelius, it would defeat the purpose of the spell knowing where it is, wouldn't it?" Severus said quietly. "But I will not have it put on, if you can give me a reason why I shouldn't."

As Aurelius was working out exactly how to do that without getting himself in trouble, the door opened, and he felt the color drain out of his face as Lucius Malfoy walked in, holding the hand of a young girl, who slipped away to go look in the cases.

"Go ahead and put it on," Severus said to Panning, while Tassels excused himself to see to his other customer, looking warily between Severus and Lucius before going over.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, good to see you, it has been a while," Tassels said.

"Strange, it seems to me that he's always here when I am," Severus said to no one in particular.

"Which explains exactly the reason I don't come here as much anymore," Lucius said with a thin unnerving smile. "Mary would like to pick out a locket, Tassels. Any price of course, so long as it is charmed so that she doesn't lose it."

"Yes, sir," Tassels said, fetching the case while Malfoy gazed warily over at the three on the other side of the room.

"Well, only two days until Christmas and I hear Willowby doesn't have his apothecary open yet. Pity," Malfoy said. "Might I inquire why the strange hold up?"

"As it is none of your business, no you may not," Severus said curtly. "Eyes forward both of you, there's nothing to look at over there," he said, tapping Andrew and Aurelius.

Again, Aurelius felt the strange haunting chill he always got when turning his back to Malfoy, but Severus himself looked completely calm and unconcerned.

"I even have heard a rumor from the townsfolk that he's in dire straights to make his next payment on the shop. Is that a sign perhaps that you and Jennifer no longer have the funds to support your charity case any longer?" Severus paused a moment before turning around to gaze at Malfoy again.

"My son has the right to make his own decisions and own mistakes, Malfoy. But rest assured that if he does ask for my help, regardless of what sort of trouble he is in, he will receive it," Severus said with unwavering expression. Malfoy started suddenly and then checked himself, meeting the gaze as if trying to bore holes into him.

"Your ring, sir," Panning said softly behind Severus.

"Corey will get his store open," Severus said almost casually, turning his back on Malfoy again to pay the shop keeper, counting out the coins and letting the fistful of galleons drop from his gloved hand into the keeper's hand like rain with intentional exaggeration. "Keep the change," he added briskly, nodding to Malfoy before nudging the two boys out. "Happy Christmas, Mary."

"Happy Christmas," Andrew added with a grin, Mary smiling shyly back at them.

"Might I say, 'Happy Christmas' back, grandfather?" Mary asked.

"No, we don't talk to Snapes. Come," he said, leading her back over to the case. Mary frowned at him in confusion. For someone they weren't supposed to talk to, her grandfather sure talked a lot.


	23. Caught Red Handed

Chapter Twenty-Three

Caught Red-handed

Aurelius stretched and tried to turn away from the sunlight, pulling his covers around him and shivering a bit as he began to wake up. It was the day before Christmas, and Aurelius was contemplating staying in bed all day until Achilles, who had been sleeping in a coil at the bottom of the bed started slithering about, driving him crazy.

"What are you doing?" Aurelius hissed.

"Hunting," Achilles said.

"Didn't I feed you yesterday?"

"Yes, but I smell something interesting," the snake replied. Aurelius sat up and looked over at Heph's bed, frowning. He had woken a couple of times that week to find it a bit unkempt, and considering he was the only one in his dorm that stayed over the holidays couldn't help but wonder how it got that way. Slipping out of bed as quietly as possible, Aurelius tip toed over and pounced…but fell on the empty covers, rolling over.

"For a minute there, I thought…no, but he couldn't get in, because he doesn't know the password, right?" Aurelius said to himself. Suspiciously, he went to his cloak and got out the parchment and was in the process of speaking the words when he heard the sound of a knock on a door. Peering out of his room, he heard it again…this time it sounded like it came from outside of the common room. Glancing at the map, he squinted suspiciously at it and put it in his pocket, going over to answer the door.

Andrew jumped back in surprise when Aurelius popped it open.

"All right, how did you do it?" Aurelius demanded.

"Do what?" Andrew said with a puzzled expression. "It's time for breakfast. Father is wondering why you're not in the Hall yet. He sent me down to see if you weren't feeling well or something."

"Oh come now, the bed next to mine looked as if it had been slept in," Aurelius said. Andrew shrugged.

"Probably one of the ghosts. You know how they get sometimes, and they're probably lonely with everyone being gone," Andrew said. "Come on. I'm starving, and I don't know where to get into the passage from this direction." Aurelius sighed.

"Hang on," Aurelius said stepping back in, quickly getting dressed and coming back out to find Andrew gnawing on a breadstick he had found in his pocket.

"You could have waited a few more minutes," Aurelius said grumpily. "I really shouldn't show you the way in from here. It's a Slytherin secret."

"Fine, we'll walk around, but if I faint from starvation, you have to carry me," Andrew decided. Aurelius just gave him a dirty look and pressed the eyes of an owl statue in the wall and let them in. But once they were inside, Aurelius found that Andrew had actually learned the passages better than he had, quickly pointing out the fastest way to the Great Hall from there. "I always make it a point to find the fastest way to a full stomach," he said cheerfully.

"Maybe we ought to try the needle and tube in the stomach approach and be done with it," Aurelius said sarcastically, as the two of them stepped into the hallway just past the staff room and slipped in the back door. Various students were scattered in groups at their tables, and Aurelius saw that Alex and Alicia had settled down at the Hufflepuff table. But Andrew went straight to where his parents were sitting, neither of their plates looking touched. In fact, their mum was busy stirring her coffee with a distracted look on her face, while their father seemed to be talking quietly to her. But as they approached he glanced over at them, nodding.

"See? I found him, he just overslept," Andrew announced.

"Well then its good it isn't a school day, isn't it?" Severus said. "Thank you, Andrew, get something to eat."

"Gladly! Come on, Rel," Andrew said cheerfully, sitting beside the girls, Aurelius reluctantly following.

"What was that all about?" Jennifer asked.

"School business," Severus said. "Are you ever going to drink that coffee?"

"No, it's cold," Jennifer said. Severus sighed.

"You know, this depression of yours is really starting to depress me," Severus complained. "It's been nearly two months since we've lost the house and you've done nothing but sulk, and yet you don't seem to be a bit interested in doing anything to solve it."

"There's nothing to solve, Severus," Jennifer said. "The Broom Closet is gone, this is our home now. I just miss my coffee."

"Do you want to go to New York for a few hours?" Severus suggested.

"I'd rather stay here in case Corey needs us. Do you suppose he got it open in time?" Jennifer asked worriedly. Severus looked thoughtful.

"Why don't we go see right after breakfast," he decided, tapping her plate. "Eat something," he ordered, getting up and going over to the children. "We're going to Hogsmeade directly after we finish. You are to stay with us…regardless of what a familiar does," he added squinting at Aurelius, "and you will not cause even the slightest ripple of descent today if you want to see anything under the tree tomorrow. Your mother isn't in the best of moods and I would rather that no one in this family does anything to make it any worse. Is that clear?" They all nodded but he didn't leave until he heard a firm answer from each of them, heading back up to the main table.

Jennifer was relieved to find the corner shop freshly whitewashed when they arrived, and garlands of evergreen, mistletoe, holly and fresh herbs decorated the windows. She wrapped on the door and Joe came to answer, letting them all in.

"Good morning! Happy Christmas!" Corey said as he rolled a barrel out from stock and sat it up.

"Corey!" Jennifer said, going over to help him open it. "You shouldn't be doing that!"

"Mom, if people think for a minute something is wrong with me today, it's all going to come out," Corey said. "As it is, I've just now managed to set up my fresh stock. I haven't even begun to start on stuff that needs brewed daily yet. I figure if they come up, we'll just brew as we go."

"Corey? Can we help you in the shop today?" Andrew asked, ignoring the look that his father was giving him. "We can help, really! You have this shop basically set up like the old one so it wouldn't be hard for us to figure out where everything is. We could help stock and stuff, just like old times!"

"I'm not about to ask any of you to spend your Christmas Eve cooped up in here," Corey told him, throwing some clean scoops in the bins.

"But we want to! Really!" Andrew said. "And it'd be for free, too, Christmas spirit and all that."

"Uh huh. Girls?" Corey asked, looking at them speculatively.

"I can help! I'm good with labels!" Alicia said.

"Can I help wait on customers?" Alex offered.

"I think you'd be safer sweeping the floors," Aurelius put in. "In fact, I think that's the only time you'd be safe with a broom come to think of it."

"Aurelius? You want to help too?" Corey said skeptically.

"Well, maybe just to get you open. After all, I think I owe you that much considering that Ciardoth thing," Aurelius said, and then realized that both his parents and Corey were looking at him in astonishment. "Besides, it's Christmas. But I still want paid."

"Aurelius!"

"It's all right, Mom," Corey chuckled. "Okay gang, you can help. You can start by clearing the floor and opening what needs opened, we're supposed to open in half an hour."

"I don't suppose you could use a couple more alchemists too?" Jennifer asked.

"Jennifer, if Corey needed our help, he would ask for it," Severus scolded. But Corey only smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, I'm asking," he said.

"Do you have a list of what you need?" Jennifer asked as she and Severus immediately headed behind the counter.

"In my head," Corey said.

"Then start reciting," Severus suggested. "In order of priority."

It was chaotic for a minute or two while everyone tried to figure out who was going to do what. But soon it all came together, and Aurelius himself couldn't happen to be but a bit amazed at how quickly the unpacked crates and nailed shut barrels got put away and the shreddings, shavings and water got quickly cleaned up or disposed of. Every now and again a call from the lab got answered by Corey calling out some of the strangest named concoctions Aurelius had ever heard of, mixed in with an occasional one that he actually recognized.

But the ringing of a chime signaled the time to open, and Joe wiped his hands on his apron and opened the door, smiling broadly for there had been quite a number of people waiting. Some were merely curious townsfolk, others actual customers tired of the hassle that had come with the closing down of the other shop, but also quite a few friends; Danny, Taylor, Doug and Essie being nearly the first ones in the door.

"Well! This doesn't even look like the same store anymore!" Taylor said impressed.

"Nice paint job, too," Doug said.

"Considering you're the one that painted it," Essie said chidingly, hitting him. "Corey! Need any help?"

"I think I got about all the help I can handle, thanks though," Corey chuckled. "Welcome, everyone! Everyone with doctor's notes to the left, special ingredients to the right, and my assistants will be right with you. Good morning, Professor," he said cheerfully, accepting a tray of bottles from Jennifer before turning to one of the shelves behind the counter to put them in place.

"I see you have my Potion Master moonlighting for the day. And perhaps an ex-Potion Master as well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Highly likely, sir," Corey grinned.

"Might I drop off a list with you? No rush at all," he insisted, Corey taking it from him and glancing at it.

"I'll have it ready by this afternoon, sir," Corey promised.

"Thank you. And Happy Christmas," he smiled. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

"It's good to feel productive again," Corey admitted with a smile as the crowd stepped aside to let the Headmaster out.

"Isn't this great? I don't remember ever seeing the Haven shop this busy," Alex said as she swept near where the others were putting up bottles of Feel-Me-Not Draughts.

"All about location, you know. Hogsmeade attracts all sorts of wizards right before Christmas," Andrew said.

"Yes, but whoever heard of spending their Christmas money in an apothecary?" Aurelius asked.

"People still get sick at Christmas," Alex chuckled at him. "And since they'd be here buying presents at the other stores, it'd only make sense to drop by here to pick up some potions on the way out."

As lunchtime grew near and the crowds hadn't abated, Corey quickly sent Joe off to Dragonwing Deli, running back with sandwiches for all and quickly sending the kids to eat in a small kitchen that he had upstairs. His living quarters had truly yet to be touched; but the grey boards had at least been cleaned and stripped of cobwebs, and he had a table, some crate-transformed chairs and a small bed. Cheshire, Corey's orange striped familiar, slipped out from under the bed when the children sat down, arching and stretching before casually coming to sit by the table to claim his share which inevitably got passed down to him.

"You don't expect us to actually believe you're starving," Alex scolded him as he pawed her again, and rolled her eyes at him at his reply. "I hardly think the area lacks mice. I think you're just a lazy cat," she scolded him.

"Yes, I know at least one you can find downstairs," Aurelius smirked.

"I think the cat knows the difference between food and an animagus, Aurelius," Alicia said. "How much longer do you suppose we'll be here?"

"Funny, I was expecting Aurelius to be the one asking that question," Andrew grinned.

"Oh lay off, will you?" Aurelius scowled. "Look, he would have had his shop open before now if he hadn't been injured trying to save me. I figured I owed him a cease fire."

"All the same, it was very nice," Alex said. "To tell you the truth, we've all been kind of worried about you, the way you've been avoiding us and all."

"I've just had a lot to deal with lately," Aurelius said, quickly feeding the rest of his meat to Cheshire and gathering up his trash. "I'm going to get back to work."

"Yeah, me too," Andrew said quickly, reluctantly putting his sandwich down and following behind him.

"Oh well, at least he seems all right now," Alicia said, eating quickly so she could join them.

"No, something's still wrong. Something's very wrong," Alex said with a frown, grabbing her arm and pointing. "Andrew left half his sandwich on his plate."

"Maybe he wasn't hungry," Alicia said, her sister staring at her. "Okay, there is something wrong," Alicia admitted.

"And maybe Andrew knows something we don't," Alex said, getting up. "Let's go corner him."

But as they started down the stairs, Alex heard a sound above the talking of the store and stopped to listen a moment.

"Sounds like carolers," Alicia said, "Let's go watch a moment."

"But break is over," Alex said.

"But we're not getting paid!" Alicia argued.

"Oh, right," Alex agreed with a grin. "Got a couple sickles?"

As they came out the door, the two girls ended up stopping to stare in surprise at the group, not being able to believe their eyes. Dumbledore, leading the carolers, merely turned and winked at them, gesturing them to the door.

"Corey!" Alex shouted, dashing inside. "Corey! Come out and see the carolers!"

"Alex," he laughed, glancing at the counter full of people, "I don't have time for that."

"No, please! You've got to come see, really!" Alex insisted. Jennifer and Severus peered out of the back, wondering what all the fuss was about. Sighing softly, Corey humored her by taking a glance at the window and then a double take in surprise.

"Mom! Get out here!" Corey shouted then burst out the front door. Jennifer immediately followed and pretty soon the entire family were standing agape at the group assembled in front of them singing a good round of old fashioned jingle bells, and very badly at that. But Corey immediately forgave them, so astounded was he to see that Father Pachem, Eliza Dimple, Bart Dimple, Jack Martin and his family, The Parkers and the Scotts were all there… some of his closest friends from Haven's Bluff. Rosmerta was there too, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, and Dumbledore, who merely smiled contentedly when he saw Corey, Jennifer and even Severus' face when they came out of the shop and saw them there. Jennifer suddenly burst into tears, hugging Eliza and Pachem with Corey going over in disbelief to shake their hands and greet them "What are you doing here? How are you here? How did you find us?"

"We're sorry we didn't come by sooner, but we've been busy moving, don't you know," Eliza said.

"Moving? Where?" Jennifer asked.

"Here, of course!" Eliza said cheerfully. "Surprise!"

"I used the address you gave me to track this place down, Corey, and believe me, it wasn't easy. But I was finally able to track down Essie, and she gave us directions," Pachem said.

"How many of you live here now?" Corey asked in surprise.

"All of us present, Corey. I thought of staying at the Bluff, of course, but one tends to move with one's flock," Pachem winked.

"Did the Clemmons move too?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Ah, lass, they moved before the rest of us did, they're in London somewhere now," Jack said. "Sarge would know know where, if you ask him. But anyhow, after what happened, quite a few people started moving out on their own. Things just weren't the same anymore."

"It was downright dull is what it was," Eliza said. "It's hard to be loyal to a town that didn't exist anymore."

"And what were we going to do, pretend that Haven never happened at all?" Dale said. "We wanted our town back."

"We wanted our tea with wizards back," Eliza laughed. "Normal gossip just isn't the same unless you can put in an occasional, 'guess what I got turned into last week' now and again." Several of the others laughed, agreeing. "Then we find out that you live here in a real haven, protected from the outside world and all that, and I says to Bart, now that sounds like our sort of place. And then before we knew it, others were thinking the same thing. What had I to look forward to, tell me now, if I stayed there, sitting on my front porch until they finally put me in a home. Here I can be useful!"

"Just what Hogsmeade needs, eh? Another set of ears," Rosmerta said dryly.

"And lungs," Severus added, getting a good natured punch in the arm from Eliza, another round of laughter erupting when he let her get away with it without comment.

"What can I say, really? I can't believe you all did this," Corey said, overwhelmed. "Welcome to the neighborhood!"

"Just one minute!"

Aurelius instinctively froze when he heard Malfoy's voice, his fury unmistakable as he, Rummert, and several men in Council robes stepped up. Immediately, Corey, Dumbledore, Jennifer and Severus took a protective stance in front of the carolers, and in front of them stepped Rosmerta, looking ready for anything.

"This is an all-wizard town! _The _all-wizard town, by charter and decree. Those Muggles cannot stay here!" Malfoy snarled.

"And just who are you to say who can and can't live here?" Rosmerta challenged him. "You're not a resident of Hogsmeade, and for your information they are allowed here by our charter," she said, holding her hand out. Dumbledore immediately put a scroll in her hand, which she rolled out and recited. "Hogsmeade is to provide a home for witches, wizards, and those born of non-magical tendencies that know of and have become accustomed to the presence of magic."

"That is speaking specifically of squibs and you know it!" Malfoy snapped.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I don't see the use of any derogatory comments anywhere in this charter…" Rosmerta said puzzledly, shaking her head.

"Muggles born to wizard families then!" Malfoy said.

"Well that's not specifically stated either, Lucius," Rosmerta said firmly. "And from speaking to these people at quite some length when they came to visit my establishment, they've proven to me, the current mayor as I'll remind you, that they have definite knowledge of and have become accustomed to the presence of magic. So, unless the city council votes to have it amended, which I don't think that's likely because the majority hate you and are sympathetic to their situation…or, you convince the Council of Wizards to ban non magic folk in general from the town… which I am certain will not go over well with the Committee for Squib Rights, I suggest you leave these good people alone," Rosmerta said.

"I see," Lucius said in a soft tone. "But are you willing to take the responsibility of protecting them? Because when word gets out that there is a group of Muggles living in Hogsmeade, there are some, I fear, who would go to great lengths to correct what they would see as a very serious problem."

"Well, I believe everyone here will know exactly where we should start looking, won't we?" Rosmerta said with a thin smile.

"We don't need any protection. We can protect ourselves," Jack Martin proudly.

"I'm sure there will be many chances to prove that too," Lucius said almost casually. "At least one, at any rate," he added.

As he turned around to walk away, he briefly made eye contact with Aurelius as he left. Aurelius remained expressionless, fairly sure that none of the adults had seen the exchange. Then as if by some unseen cue, everyone took a deep breath at once, talking about what had just happened.

Reluctantly Aurelius used the opportunity to slip away, despite the fact that part of him was screaming not to. What was he doing? But then, what would happen if he didn't? The fact that he didn't know the answer to that question was perhaps the scariest part of all, and that was when Aurelius realized how completely he wasn't in control of his own life anymore. He turned the corner and pulled up his hood the moment he was out of everyone's view, fixing his cloak so it draped over his clothes and slipped on his gloves, entering the Pig's Pannage and straight for the back, the bartender opening the door for him.

The others in the room scrambled to hide their faces in surprise of seeing another there. Only Malfoy was expecting him, nodding as he came in.

"Do not speak, please," Malfoy ordered him, turning his hand over and taking out a tiny phial from the wrist of his glove.

"Who is this, my Lord? A child in your service?" one of the figures whispered.

"Someone under my protection and guidance, that is the most you need to know," Malfoy said curtly. "You will take this phial and empty its contents into one of the bins in the Willowby shop. It will insure that his shop gets closed down permanently and his license revoked. However, I would warn you not to let anyone in the Snape family come in physical contact with it." He put up his warning hand as Aurelius began to ask. "Do not betray yourself by speaking. They need not know who you are. I will stay to make sure you complete your task. I will send you a letter tonight with further instructions. Dismissed."

Aurelius nodded reluctantly, putting the phial away, backing into the door which refused to open, forcing himself to turn around he turned his back on them long enough to push it open and stepped out, hurrying through the smoke filled room. Could there be any doubt in his mind that whatever the phial could be anything if not harmful? It would be the only reason that Malfoy might ask him to be sure his family didn't touch it.

Slipping behind the back of the apothecary, Aurelius pulled off his hood, sinking to the ground, gazing warily at the red powder behind the glass for a while, trying to decide what to do. At last he came to decision and forced himself onto his feet, putting it in his pocket and heading to the front of the shop and inside, his two sisters looking up at him almost accusingly.

"And where have you been? Father told us not to leave," Alex scolded him.

"All the Muggle camaraderie was sickening. I decided to take a walk," Aurelius said.

"Great, our brother disappeared again," Alicia sighed.

"Speaking of which, where's Andrew? He wasn't with you?" Alex asked.

"What?" Aurelius said with a frown, wondering if he could have been followed. But just then, Andrew burst in the door with several bags of candy, a bit out of breath.

"Anyone hungry?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew and Aurelius!" Jennifer, who had been helping Corey and Severus stock more of the potions came out from behind of the counter, looking annoyed. "I'm quite sure we told both of you not to leave!"

"I was just getting some candy. Father said it was all right," Andrew said, handing them out. Jennifer looked over her shoulder accusingly at her husband, who nodded to Andrew before quickly turning back to the lab. Squinting, Jennifer went to follow him. "Where did you go, Aurelius? Get any butterbeers?"

"No, of course not, and stop being so blasted nosy. I can take care of myself," Aurelius said irritably.

"Except against dragons, apparently," Alex said.

"Oh, shut up and get back to work," Aurelius said, grabbing his bag and putting it behind the counter

"Not all that much more to do out here, Rel. Think we should go help out in the lab?" Andrew asked.

"You can do what you want. I'm going to refill the bins," Aurelius said, getting a set of keys out of one the registers while one of the clerks had it open and went into the stock room.

Andrew shrugged slightly and decided to help Alicia stack up potion kits, still watching his brother as best he could. But he had only turned around for an instant before he heard a yelp of pain and saw his brother on the floor beside a bag of white sleep sand…that was not completely white at all.

"Aurelius!" Alex called out, Corey looking up and jumping off the ladder he was on to get there.

"Stay back!" Aurelius rasped. "Something's wrong with the sand!" he said, cringing from pain from the red-tainted sand on his hands.

"Quick! Let's get it under water! Stay back!" Corey ordered the others, pulling Aurelius into the bathroom as Severus and Jennifer came out running out of the lab. "Some sort of contact poison in the Sleep Sand bin," Corey said quickly as he tried to get it off Aurelius. Quickly Severus went over to take a look, Jennifer staying with Corey to get a look at Aurelius' quickly blistering hand.

"Stay back, keep everyone away from it! Clear the shop of customers until we have this cleaned up," Severus snapped, slipping his gloves on to pick up a sample, spreading it out and sniffing it. "Sulfur, perhaps potassium hydroxide, freeze dried dart frog oil, maybe even a bit of powdered Festerfowl liver," he said as he headed to the back room with it.

"Needs Bat Butter Balm," Jennifer and Corey murmured at once, Corey immediately going to the shelves to grab one, pouring it liberally over Aurelius' hand, while Aurelius still cringed in obvious pain. Finally, the pain soothed to what felt like a severe sunburn, and Aurelius relaxed a bit, Jennifer immediately loosened her hold on him in response.

"What happened? How did you get this on you?" she asked.

"I was filling the bins and noticed something red in the mix but it was too late," Aurelius explained, allowing Corey to put a loose bandage over his hand.

"Well, you should have been paying more attention then! You know better than to touch components that don't look right with your bare hand," Jennifer chided him gently. "Come sit down for a moment."

Just then the bell above the door rang, and Jennifer heard Alex groan loudly. Curiously Jennifer looked up, and resisted the urge to groan herself when she saw that Ederick Thurspire was standing in the doorway.

"And what exactly is going on here? How come the store was cleared? Is there trouble?" Ederick asked. Aurelius peered in from where he was sitting on the stairs curiously.

"There wasn't until you showed up," Corey said. "What are you doing here, anyhow?"

"An emergency at the Pig's Pannage. What is this all over the floor?"

"Sleep Sand, obviously. Now if you don't mind…" Corey said.

"Since when is Sleep Sand pink?" Ederick asked, kneeling beside it.

"I wouldn't touch that stuff if I were you," Corey said. "It seems somebody thought it would be amusing to contaminate it, and considering that Malfoy was in the area earlier, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out who."

"You know, it's interesting that you mention that," Thurspire said thoughtfully. "Considering that it was Lucius Malfoy who just collapsed. Another heart attack from the looks of it."

"Is he dead?" Corey asked brightly.

"No, no, emergency assistance made it in time," Ederick said casually.

"Great. Why is it that the one time I don't want you to be efficient the only time that you are?" Corey asked. Ederick pretended not to hear him, smelling the sand, contemplating tasting it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Severus said in a rather reluctant tone. "That's Burning Tongue Twenty-Nine, a nasty mix of poison and acid that will make even the strongest of men die a painful death within twenty-nine minutes, and considering your current relationship with the three alchemists present, I wouldn't put any coin on whether or not we actually manage to get all the way to where you're sitting to give you the antidote."

"What? That substance is illegal!" Ederick said, quickly dusting it off his gloves.

"Yes. Pity," Severus mused, Jennifer nudging him in the arm.

"Severus, this is serious!" Jennifer hissed. "The other 'contaminants' before now were fairly harmless spells and easily curable. This one could have actually killed someone!"

Severus glanced behind him to where Aurelius sat still staring at his bandaged hand silently. Corey sighed and shook his head.

"I had hoped that moving here would solve all of that," Corey sighed.

"But don't you see, this just proves now that someone is out to try and get you!" Jennifer said. "I demand a Ministry investigation!"

"No! Jennifer, please, we will handle this," Severus protested quickly.

"I'll just move all the bins to the back, and from now on we'll just have to get it ourselves, it's as simple as that," Corey said.

"Simple, perhaps," interrupted Ederick, "if there hadn't been an illegal substance involved, but now it is my duty to intervene. So you might as well tell your customers to go home. This store is closed until the investigation is over."

"What?" Corey said. "But the day's barely half over!"

"I'm sorry, Corey, I have no choice. I must find out where this substance came from," Ederick said. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go get my men."

"Swell, just absolutely fantastic," Corey said, pulling off his apron and sitting it down on the counter.

"Relax, boss. The drawers are full, we can easily make next month's rent now," Joe pointed out, popping the drawers open.

"A lot of good that will do us if this bad publicity keeps people out of the shop after today," Corey said with a sigh, and then suddenly stopped Joe from closing them, staring in one of the drawers. "Wait, what is that in the rolled knuts compartment?"

Joe looked at it thoughtfully.

"An empty phial, sir. Wonder how that got in there?" he said. With lightning speed, Severus immediately leapt over, snatching the phial in his gloved hand and putting it in his pocket.

"I don't think we want the Ministry to see this in here," Severus murmured to Corey in a low voice. "It would look slightly incriminating, don't you think?"

"Dad, that couldn't be the phial to the poison if that's what you're implying," Corey said. "Nobody could possibly get that close to the drawer except for my clerks and family, and none of us would be stupid enough to leave it there even if we did do it."

"Unless perhaps one of us wanted to be caught," Severus said in a low voice, Corey looked a bit startled, glancing back at where Jennifer sat talking to Aurelius.

"If what you're saying is true," Corey said slowly, "then why don't you want him to be caught?"

"Maybe what you ought to be asking is why it just so happened that Malfoy collapsed when Aurelius quite intentionally put his gloveless hand into that mess." Severus whispered back, Corey shaking his head in horror.

"You shouldn't have told me. I'll never be able to hide this from Mom if she sees my face," Corey admitted, slowly closing the drawer.

"I will try to get us all out of here as quickly as possible," Severus said, but Corey grabbed his arm when he began to turn.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?" Corey asked.

"I don't know," Severus admitted, Corey growing even more worried and deciding perhaps he should make a show of being cooperative with Thurspire. Right now, Ederick was much preferable than dealing with his mother right now.

Severus walked over to Aurelius, asking to see his hand.

"It appears to be doing better. All the same, I think we ought to leave now so Sagittari can have a look at it," Severus told Jennifer. "There's not much we can do here now since he's going to have to close down for the day."

"I can't believe this is happening. It's been one thing after another all year," Jennifer said with frustration.

"Well, let's do our best to put our faces on. It's still Christmas Eve and all the children need not be exposed to all of this. Best we get them out of here," Severus advised. Jennifer saw the sense in that, pulling herself back together and getting the children moving to get their coats.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?" Ederick demanded.

"Thurspire, my son needs medical attention. I'm not about to stand here while you attempt to interrogate him or any of my other children. As I understand it, Law Enforcement aren't allowed to stand in the way of health concerns, but to save you some time…did anyone here see anyone suspicious around the bins?" Severus asked, the four kids all shaking their heads. "Yes, and Jennifer and I were in the back, so that covers it. You know where to find us if you want to harass us on the matter further," he added curtly, ushering Aurelius out, Jennifer and the other three following behind.


	24. Last Stand on The Broken Bridge

Chapter Twenty-Four

Last Stand on the Broken Bridge

"Does it hurt much?" Alex asked Aurelius at dinner as they sat in a group together at the Slytherin table near the fireplace. Aurelius shook his head.

"It's nothing, really," Aurelius insisted. "Can't we talk of something else? How are you getting along on the model?"

"We'd be doing a lot better if you'd come down more often to work on the Slytherin House rooms," Andrew said.

"And if Alicia didn't spend so much time in the Trophy Room," Alex teased. "What do you do up there all the time?"

"Just talk to paintings," Alicia admitted. "To be perfectly honest, except for Morfinn and sometimes Phoebe, and of course Mr. Pyther when he's here, I just don't feel close to anyone. You all are often so busy with your friends or extra classes and such that I've been rather lonely. Although I do like working on Andrew's model, it's just…well, the four of us never are working on it or anything else at the same time anymore. I miss all of you…I miss the way things used to be at the Weasley's, and over the summer when we used to have adventures. I want to go home, and there's no home to go to, and…well, I don't want to go back to my dorm room alone tonight. It's Christmas Eve, why doesn't it feel like Christmas at all?"

"I know what you mean," Andrew sighed. "We ought to be together for tonight at least."

"Hey! Why don't we then? Have a sleepover, I mean?" Alex said.

"But where? We're not allowed in one another's house rooms," Alicia said.

"How about under the willow?" Alex said, automatically getting three protests.

"It'd be freezing down there! And very rocky," Aurelius said.

"We could sleep in our rooms in the painting I did of the Broom Closet," Alicia said softly.

"But it's not a real place anymore, we'd be sleeping on canvas," Alex pointed out. "Besides, you were planning to give that to Mum, I thought."

"Yes, that's true."

"Here, in the Great Hall?" Alex suggested.

"Oh, no, that'd be way too spooky with just the four of us," Alicia said.

"Or we could chose the obvious route," Andrew said.

And so it was just as Jennifer was finishing her tea that there was a knock and a caw at the door of her sitting room, and she opened it just wide enough to see the four of them standing there with serious expressions on their faces.

"Can we stay here tonight, please?" Alicia asked solemnly. For a split instant, Jennifer felt she could almost read them, their expressions seemingly clearer to her than they ever had been before.

"One moment," she said at last, shutting the door. "Severus! Quick! We need to get all this stuff down to the office!" Severus, who had been standing in what appeared to be a pile of metal, rubber and chains and looking at a piece of paper as if it were the codex to the meaning of life, gazed at his wife as if she were completely and properly insane. "Come on! The children want to stay here tonight. After all, it is Christmas Eve," Jennifer said, throwing presents haphazardly in a box and receiving a serious scratch on her arm and her hair standing on end for her efforts as one of the boxes' inmates protested the rough handling.

"Can't I just put them in my sitting room?" Severus complained.

"No, no, they may want to snoop around," Jennifer said as she started scooping parts into his cloak, grabbing a small birdcage.

"You are _not_ putting that in my pocket," Severus declared. "All right, all right, I'm going."

"Well, come right back up after. Maybe we can still salvage one holiday after all," Jennifer said.

"And just when do you expect me to get this done, then?" he asked.

"It can wait until they're asleep," Jennifer said, handing him a box.

"And just when will I sleep?" Severus scowled.

"Since when do you want to sleep on Christmas Eve, Severus?" Jennifer asked coyly.

"Spending the night attempting to figure out how to put Alex's present together is hardly what I had in mind," he said grumpily, but slipped into the bedroom, Jennifer looking around one more time before letting them in.

"Come on in, it's all right," Jennifer said, the four of them looking slightly awkward as they entered. "Why don't you help me move this table out of the way, Alex, Aurelius? I'll go get some extra blankets we can throw in front of the fireplace… Andrew, build the fire a bit? Alicia, why don't you pull the lid off the tray on the breakfast cart and see if Mercy saw you coming."

By the time Jennifer got all the blankets out and the children got it all set up, Severus slipped in the door, surveying the situation. A tray of finger sandwiches, petit fours, and marshmallows sat nearby. Frowning slightly, he popped the lids off of individual plates until he found a biscuit tray and a piece of the square springerle hidden within.

"Well, that didn't take you long," Jennifer teased him as she pulled over the cart. "Everything put away?"

"For now," Severus said, slipping into the bedroom again. Alex scanned the bookshelf intently while Alicia got out her pad and started sketching the room. Andrew, who had the lap of his robe filled with sandwiches had began to toast marshmallows, handing one of the sticks to where Aurelius sat staring at the fire.

"Ah, found it! Mum's Dickens collection," Alex said, pulling it out.

"Oh no, don't tell us we have to hear that again," Aurelius complained.

"Well, it's tradition, isn't it?" Alex said.

"Yes, but there's nothing traditional about having a camp out in Mum's sitting room," Aurelius pointed out.

"But it could be," Jennifer put in, finding a dark raspberry petit four and sitting on the couch, immediately getting an audience from Dodger and Ratfly who showed uncommon interest in the little cake. "We could start all new traditions, starting with tonight. We can do this every year if you want," she said, getting up to feed her familiars while her four children gave each other dubious looks. "So what do you want to do?"

"Open presents early!" Andrew suggested, the other chuckling softly.

"I can assure you that is not going to happen," Jennifer said, glancing at Severus who came back in with his violin case in hand. "For logistical reasons if nothing else," she added wryly.

"You're not going to play that, are you?" Aurelius asked suspiciously. Severus scowled at him.

"Oh don't worry, he's gotten better," Jennifer said. "Sort of," she added in a lower tone, but Severus heard it anyhow, squinting at her.

"Is it all right if I give one present now?" Alicia asked.

"I suppose, if you're giving one of your own," Jennifer said thoughtfully.

"I'll go get it then," Alicia said, opening the door, then pausing. "Um, you can go ahead and play, Father, it's all right not to wait for me," she said, before disappearing. Slightly surprised, Jennifer caught the door before it closed to see her stepping out of Dewhurst's frame and jumping into the next.

"You're supposed to ask before you do that," Jennifer said in a loud voice, wondering if she heard her.

"You know, come to think of it, that's a good idea, this present thing. I want to get one too," Alex said.

"Yes, don't mind us, you just go ahead and play," Andrew agreed, getting up.

"Sit," Severus said with annoyance, pointing at the floor. Reluctantly they sat back down again while Jennifer hid her chuckle by clearing her throat.

One could almost tell the violin was in tune now when he played, the melody almost recognizable and some of the slower notes rang true and sweet, provided he didn't try to play at tempo. Alicia slipped back in with what was obviously a wrapped frame, sitting down with the others and quietly began to consult with them, the four of them hurdling a moment before finally sitting up and listening as politely as they could while their Father finished the tune. Slowly they clapped, Severus looking at them suspicious of their lack of enthusiasm.

"Mum's right, you are getting better," Alex said. "God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman?" Severus stared at her. "Okay, maybe not."

"Sure, anyone could tell that was Good King Wenceslas, right?" Andrew said. Severus frowned at him, furrowing his brows as he moved on.

"Silent Night?" Aurelius said.

"You guessed that last year," Andrew murmured.

"I was right last year," Aurelius pointed out.

"You all really need better hearing," Alicia sighed, rolling her eyes. "It was 'I Saw Three Ships,' of course."

"About time someone got it right," Severus said disgruntled, putting his violin in his case. As he turned he heard the clinking sound of coins changing hands but when he turned back around, the four of them were looking at him as if nothing had happened. Jennifer chuckled softly again and then turned when Severus looked at her.

"How did you know that was 'I Saw Three Ships?'" Andrew whispered to Alicia.

"I peeked at the music in his study before I came back in here, how else?" Alicia admitted, standing up.

"Cheater," Aurelius muttered.

"Here, Mum, it's for you," Alicia said. Jennifer looked at her surprise, sitting down. "I thought it might cheer you up." Jennifer smiled slightly at her and then opened it Severus stepping behind her to look at it. "It's the painting I started over the summer of the Broom Closet. I had to finish the lower basement by memory, and I doubt I got Rel's room or the lab quite right."

"I'm sure it's fine," Jennifer said, exhaling softly then smiling. "Are you sure you don't want to keep it?"

"Oh, no, not anymore," Alicia said thoughtfully. "Actually, you know the first couple of weeks, I spent quite a lot of time sitting in the painting, pretending that…that it was still there," she admitted. "But the castle paintings wouldn't let me be, especially…well, especially one of them who kept pestering me to show her around and talk to her all the time. But in the end she helped me realize that sitting in the picture wasn't going to change the fact it was gone…and yet at the same time, the painting itself wasn't going to change either. They took away the Broom Closet, but they didn't take away the fact that it was there or that Haven's Bluff was there, and for a time it worked, it really did. It's something they can't ever take away because we were there, and we're different people than we might have been had it not existed." Jennifer put the painting down and hugged her, tears threatening to erupt again.

"Perhaps you're right," Jennifer admitted softly. "Although it's also true that some of us might have been better if it hadn't."

"Come, now, Jennifer. You don't truly believe that, do you?" Severus said. "If it hadn't been for you and that house, Corey may have never been discovered at all."

"And he and Essie would have still have a real family," Jennifer pointed out.

"They have a real family now," Severus said.

"When Corey was hurt," Aurelius said still gazing at the fire, everyone turning to him in surprise, "Dumbledore said that if it was someone's time, nothing anyone could do could save them. And if it was his parent's time, something else would have probably happened to them instead, and who's to say if it would have been better or worse?"

"Well, this family wouldn't have been the same without him," Andrew said. "Not to mention the school would have needed a new apothecary. Poor old Witolf I don't think would have been able to keep up."

"Maybe one of us would have turned into an alchemist," Alex said with dread. The other three quickly protested, making gestures to ward off evil.

"Not everyone in the family has to be an alchemist," Jennifer said, putting the painting on the wall. "We'll support you no matter what you want to do."

"What if Alex wants to join the Peace Corps and become a witch doctor for some rare native Amazon tribe who have a complex dialect that no one but she understands?" Andrew asked.

"Would you _please _stay out of my diary?" Alex snapped, hitting him in the arm. Alicia laughed and Aurelius sneered a bit.

"All right, that's enough," Severus scowled, tapping his wand in direction of the fireplace to put the grill back into place. "Perhaps it's time you settled down, since if this is like any other year you'll be waking up much earlier than you should so you can fight over everyone else having the better present like you always do."

"This is not really like any other year," Alicia said, as she picked a spot on the blankets between Alex and Andrew while Aurelius simply leaned back where he was near the fire. "I'm not sure I can sleep in here."

"Don't worry. I'll read for a while until you go to sleep," Alex said, tapping the book and opening it as the others settled in, Andrew pulling his tray over so he could reach his tidbits while Alex blew up her pillow with a simple spell so that she could use it as a back rest. " '_I have endeavoured in this Ghostly little book, to raise the Ghost of an Idea, which shall not put my readers out of humour with themselves, with each other, with the season, or with me. May it haunt their houses pleasantly, and no one w-- to lay it,'_" Alex began.

It had been the story Corey had recited to them every year when they were small and not old enough to read themselves, and every year after on one day of the holiday season. It brought back many memories of other times…many of them happier ones, that haunted their minds like the ghost of Marley haunted Ebenezer's.

Aurelius heard the door shut as their parents slipped out, and although his back was turned to them knew when Andrew pushed his tray away and laid down beside him. He fell asleep before Alex had finally gotten tired enough to put the book down herself, dutifully waiting until the others were asleep before she did. But Aurelius' dreams were fitful; a strange mix of his fears and the book he was hearing with Dementors chasing him into graves and visions of Corey left alone in his bare upstairs apartment, with only his lazy cat to protect him from the ghosts of dragons which circled outside, growing more numerous with every crack of lightning. But most frightening of all was when he turned to see the ghost of James Marley, heavily chained and horrible… then he realized it was not Marley at all but Malfoy, calling his name in a whisper, so terribly real that he woke up with a start to see a face staring at him from the fireplace.

He sat up, too terrified to cry out. He tried to clear his eyes and tell himself it was just a dream, but the visage in the fire didn't go away.

"Aurelius, come. Come back to Conspiracies and speak with me," the phantom of Malfoy said, fading. How could he do that? How could he invade his own mother's sitting room like that? How had he even known he was there, Aurelius wondered, shaken. Moving slowly so not to wake up his siblings, Aurelius got up, slipped on his shoes and cloak, grabbed a lantern, and tiptoed out the door.

Shivering, he looked around a moment. Making sure there was no one in the halls, he headed towards the back stairs, still wishing he would wake up and it all would turn out to be a nightmare. But as he slipped into the common room, the dying embers of the fireplace burst to life again and the image returned, looking more horrible than ever.

"Explain your injury," Malfoy said.

"The shop was very busy. Someone came behind me unexpectedly when I was attempting to put it in the bin and ended up getting some on myself in the process, but it was done, sir," Aurelius said.

"Foolish boy! Why weren't your gloves on?"

"It would have looked suspicious to my siblings to have gloves on for no apparent reason. They would have guessed I had done it," Aurelius said calmly.

"Yes. Perhaps that is true," Lucius said. "But you should have had your shield on."

"I did have it on. It doesn't appear to protect against such things, sir," Aurelius said expressionlessly. "The Ministry came and shut down the shop just after. Willowby doesn't know if his business will survive the publicity it'll cause knowing that someone is poisoning his ingredients."

"Yes, it does seem your mission was not a complete failure," Lucius admitted slowly. "But you are not to put yourself in a position again where there is any risk of you even breaking a thumbnail, is that clear? I do not want you hurt again."

"What will happen to you if I am?" Aurelius asked.

"My dear boy, this is not about me. It is your own safety I am concerned with, as well as making sure you get everything you ever desired."

"Really?" Aurelius said. "What if all I desire now is to be left alone?"

"Do you want to be away from your family?" Lucius asked, nodding thoughtfully. "I can arrange that, you know. I can arrange it so that you would never have to see any of them," he said, a chill creeping through Aurelius again. "Perhaps even this very night, were you to accomplish some trivial tasks for me."

"What sort of tasks?" Aurelius asked warily.

"I will arrange a storm with blinding snow and tempestuous winds. All you have to do is knock over a lantern in the barn."

"What?"

"It'd be easy enough to do from a distance and easily explained by the weather. Then, when everyone comes out to aid the animals, you will find a way into Dumbledore's study and take the Sorting Hat. When you are done, I promise if that is your desire to help make you disappear."

"Actually…actually, I think I would rather stay here," Aurelius said. "I'll…I'll hide it in a package and send it off in the morning. No one will think of seeing another package in the air on Christmas." Lucius gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment then smiled thinly.

"Very well, Aurelius. It is just as well. I was looking so forward to coming to your big game in a few months. I will send my owl at dawn. I trust you will have accomplished your task by then. And once you send the Hat, I'm sure I'll have a gift to return as well, so you may want to find a reason to linger. Happy Christmas," Lucius said, his face suddenly disappearing.

Aurelius found his heart beating in his chest, wondering at the magnitude at what he just agreed to. It was wrong, so terribly wrong. Animals could get hurt, and for what? For him to pilfer a stupid Hat? No, it was more than that. Malfoy wanted Sagittari busy, that's the only reason he would have chosen the barn, which was as far from Dumbledore's study as anything on the school grounds could get. And there was only one reason that Aurelius could think of that Malfoy might want Sagittari occupied; he wanted the Spear of Lugh, which was said to insure the victory of any who wielded it. But did he truly want it for himself?

A lump went into his throat as he thought of something like that in Malfoy's hands from where he stood in the shadow of a tree. The snow was beating down on him like shards of glass, his wand held out and ready, but his arm shaking from more than just the snow.

What would happen, he wondered, if he didn't do as he was told now? The promise to make him disappear rang in his ears more as a threat than a reward. And if his parents knew… he choked a bit at the thought of everything he had happened, fear consuming him as surely as the storm as he suddenly turned to dash away, tripping over something and into the snow. He scrambled to his feet again, tossing his wand away as he hurried inside. With a single purpose in mind he strode through the late night halls, his pure fear so strong that he became completely fearless. Feeling strangely calm and determined, he took off his cloak as he entered the Astronomy Tower, unwrapping Achilles from his arm.

"Stay with Alex," he hissed, putting Achilles in the cloak pocket and then tossing the cloak over the bottom of the banister. He counted the stairs as he went up them, concentrating on nothing else until he got to the top and pushed his way out onto roof. It was so dangerously windy there, and very dark, but Aurelius didn't care. Almost casually he dusted off the snow from the wall and stepped up onto it.

He had paused merely an instant. He had planned only to stand long enough to get one last look at the castle, such as it was in such intolerable weather, knowing that he wouldn't have to feel it much longer. But suddenly something grabbed him from behind and pulled him backwards, and Aurelius found himself rolling around kicking and hitting something he couldn't see until he felt an arm near his face and bit it, hard.

He knew the scream instantly even in the roar of the wind, and sat up with surprise to see Andrew beside him, holding his arm in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Aurelius shouted.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Andrew demanded.

"Getting out of this world, and taking Malfoy with me! Now get away from me, or I swear I'll knock you out with one blast!"

"You can't, you fool! You chucked your wand," Andrew said, showing him the extra wand in his belt. "Please, let's get out of this wind!"

"No! You're not talking me out of this, Andrew!" Aurelius said.

"Fine, I promise I won't talk you out of it! But at least come inside long enough to tell me why so I can explain to Mum and Father why you did this," Andrew said, dragging him back in and shutting the door. "Look at you! Red as a beat and in your pajamas! You could have at least had the decency to get dressed before you turned yourself into bug splatter."

"How did you know I chucked my wand?" Aurelius demanded. "Were you following me?"

"Of course I was," Andrew said, brushing the snow off of him. "I've been following you for days now. And I know you put the powder in the Sleep Sand bin, although I don't know why. And what do you mean, you're going to be taking Malfoy with you?"

"Because it's his fault I'm here, that's why," Aurelius snapped. "It's his fault I'm doing what I'm doing! So when I die, he will too, don't you see? Just like he almost died when I hurt myself before! So what does it matter if the world loses one traitor when it means getting rid of someone like him?"

"A person can only betray themselves, Aurelius, you know that," Andrew said quietly.

"I know. And I have," Aurelius said, rubbing his eyes futilely. "Andrew, I'm the one that turned off the alarms the night Corey's shop was broken into. I turned it off so someone Malfoy hired could break in and make it look like it was a Muggle. I just thought it would get Corey in a bit of trouble, I didn't think it'd go as far as it did! I never thought Mum would lose the house, or go to jail or anything! I was furious when it backfired…angry at Corey for driving me to it, although I guess deep down I was really angry at myself. But I still wanted to get back at him then, so much that Malfoy convinced me to mess with the ingredients supply at school to make it look like those had been contaminated too. And the egg…the egg was just to stir things up… I never imagined that Alicia could've nearly gotten killed and Rasputin…Rasputin is gone… and the Cauldron… and then Ciardoth dropped me in the Grove, and I didn't know why at the time. I didn't know I was going to corrupt it… and now Pali is frightened of me… please, Andrew, forget you ever saw me. Just let me go and do this. Let me take Malfoy in the only way I can so I can at least do something right!"

"I promised I wouldn't talk you out of it, didn't I?" Andrew said, looking thoughtful. "Although there is something I think you really should know first. I don't think you doing this is going to kill Lucius Malfoy."

Aurelius stopped crying long enough to stare at him.

"What?"

"Well, all I mean is, from what you just said, you're not doing this because of anything he did," Andrew said gently. For a moment nothing could be heard but the howl of the wind.

"I'm doing it to prevent myself from following him anymore," Aurelius said at last.

"That's not the only option you have, you know. That is, if you're finally willing to admit you're responsible for your own decisions instead of blaming someone else for it," Andrew said.

"Wait a minute! Okay, I decided to help Malfoy break into Corey's, I admit that, but that other stuff…it was like I wasn't in control…oh, you wouldn't understand…"

"Maybe not completely," Andrew admitted, "but perhaps it's time you thought about talking to someone who does."

"Andrew, I can't go to Dumbledore about this, so don't ask me," Aurelius said.

"I agree with you," Andrew said seriously. "And parents are definitely out on this one. Which leaves only one other option. Professor Snape."

"Explain to me exactly how I can go to Snape about this considering he is a parent?" Aurelius said.

"Well, you could just go ahead and chuck yourself off the edge, I suppose, if you're that afraid of him. Who cares if that'll mean that Malfoy succeeds in destroying our family without harming us and it'll break Mum's heart waking up Christmas to find you dead and Christmas will never be the same again? Not to mention Grandfather will probably break out of jail to kill Malfoy for his part in this, and then get the death penalty for himself. Knowing Grandfather, he'd be willing to die just so he could kick you around Hell a few times for the trouble you caused," Andrew said before he stood and started down the stairs. "But it's your decision of course, don't let me stand in your way."

"Gee, thanks for not talking me out of it," Aurelius grumbled sarcastically, following him down, taking out the map and glancing at it. "He's still in his office."

"Good, then I won't have to call him down there," Andrew said. "This is definitely not a matter to take to Father."

"You make him sound like he has split personalities," Aurelius said, grabbing his cloak on the way passed it.

"Maybe in a way he does, but then how many people do you know act the same way working as they do at home?" Andrew asked. Aurelius shrugged slightly, his feet feeling heavier by the minute as they walked, feeling his heart race as they got to classroom door, staring at the office.

"I don't think I can do this," Aurelius murmured.

"You want me to walk you back up to the Astronomy Tower?" Andrew offered.

Taking one last dirty look over at his brother, Aurelius slowly walked across the floor, wishing he were anywhere else but where he was at that very moment. He stopped and stared at the door, letting out a long sigh, until he finally brought his knuckles to the wood in a very soft but repeated knock.

For a moment he wondered if it hadn't been heard, momentarily paralyzed by the thought of trying to muster enough courage to knock again, when at last the door opened and Severus stared at him with an expression of mixed surprise and alarm.

"Aurelius, what are you…"

"I need to speak with Professor Snape, please," Aurelius interrupted, his voice shaky but firm. "Just Professor Snape. It's an emergency."

"Very well, Mr. Snape, come in," Snape said in a low voice, moving out of the way so that he could walk in, merely nodding a dismissal to Andrew before closing the door.

Andrew found himself taking a deep breath then, wiping off tears that formed in his eyes before taking a smashed sandwich out of his pocket. He looked at it forlornly before shrugging and taking a bite, tiredly heading back to his comfortable spot near the fire.


	25. A Somber Holiday

Chapter Twenty-Five

A Somber Holiday

Jennifer woke on Christmas morning to soft sunlight and the motion of Severus falling into bed. She blinked then, focusing in on the clock then sitting up with surprise, staring at her husband.

"You're just now getting to bed? Did putting that thing together really take you this long?" Jennifer said.

"To be perfectly honest, I never quite finished it. I ended up needing to take care of some Slytherin matters," Severus said, hand over his eyes. Jennifer moved it.

"You mean it's under the tree in pieces?" Jennifer asked.

"Jennifer, I have had a long night like you wouldn't imagine, but I promise if you let me get a half an hour of sleep I'll argue with you as much as you like later."

"Severus," Jennifer said with growing alarm, ignoring his grumpy sigh. "Why can't I read you?"

"It has to do with that Slytherin business I told you of. Might we talk of this when I'm a bit more awake?"

"Oh, no. Oh stars, Severus, it isn't Aurelius? He'd never do anything to warrant..." Jennifer faltered a bit, thinking back over what had happened that year, wondering if any of that could have been him.

"He came to me, Jennifer. Perhaps not completely of his own will, but he did," Severus said. "You must let me handle this in my own way. His life may depend on it, do you understand? Trust me this once, as you used to."

"Oh Severus…" Jennifer paused as she heard excited voices coming from the next room, and Severus groaned in resignation. "Sorry."

"It was inevitable," Severus grunted, sitting up again. "Let's join them if we must. I suppose I have some clever explaining to do." Jennifer smiled at him sympathetically as she pulled on her robe, opening the door to her sitting room.

But before she could even get a foot out she found herself staring in surprise, for right beside the tree was a completely built and functional bicycle, with all the tubes and gears and brakes looking as far as she could tell in the proper places. She glanced over her shoulder at Severus who had the same stunned look on his face, until he noticed Andrew smiling at him, tapping himself once on the head.

"Isn't it beautiful! A real Muggle bicycle! I've always wanted one!" Alex said, fiddling with the gear switch curiously.

"Yes, well, remember, no magic tweaking it," Severus warned her. "You can put fall charms on yourself if necessary, but I should not under circumstances see this bicycle do anything questionable."

"We saw a movie at Zoë and Zack's once where a bicycle flew," Alicia put in.

"No tweaking it," Severus said, squinting at Alicia with a frown. "No painting it, either."

"Can I paint my new broom?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, look at the little bird!" Alex said, staring at the cage. "Hey, why is that in Andrew's stack?"

"Oh come, let's not fight over familiars again!" Severus sighed. "Try looking lower, Alex."

"And before anyone says anything, the familiars weren't my idea," Jennifer said.

"It's a tree finch, isn't it?" Andrew said, admiring the tiny bird before taking him out of the cage. "I was rather hoping for the Stymphalian Bird, but this'll do," he grinned.

"The Stymphalian chick is in the Menagerie now where such a dangerous creature belongs. I think you'll find the finch will suit your needs well."

"I like him. I'm going to call him Darwin," Andrew announced. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't see any cages down here," Alex said worriedly as she crawled under the tree. But suddenly she noticed a curious package wrapped in the strangest yellow wrapping paper she had ever seen. In fact, it appeared to be made out of rubber galoshes. More importantly, a persistent scratching noise was coming from inside it. Carefully she pulled it out, checking the tag even though she was quite sure it was what she was looking for, gazing back at her parents before pulling the ribbon from the top of the box.

"Don't put your hand in before it's fully open," Severus warned, but it was too late; Alex felt a jolt run through her hand and leapt back away from the box, sitting down and shaking her hand to try to get the tingling sensation away. "See what happens when you don't listen to your father?" he said calmly. Jennifer tried very hard to keep a straight face, as the lid popped off and a jet-black head of fur looked out, cautiously surveying the room.

"Wow! It's a Lightning Kitten!" Andrew said impressed. "Halbert told me about these! His father raises them!"

"Yes, that's where I got this one," Severus said. "From what I understand she was having trouble getting along with the rest of the litter, a bit underdeveloped at birth, and born mute like she was."

Alex turned and stared at him.

"What? You mean she can't speak?" Alex said, staring at the kitten as it tumbled out of the box, its fur standing on end as it stretched. "Oh Father, how could you? It's not fair!"

"Careful, Alex, don't forget she can understand you perfectly well," Jennifer warned her.

"But how am I going to understand her if I can't talk to her?" Alex said with grief, the kitten watching her with sparkling yellow eyes.

"Like most people who have familiars do, Alex," Jennifer said gently, reaching over and scratching Ratfly's head from where he snoozed hanging from his perch. "It's time you started learning that communication is more than what people or animals say, it's what they do."

"That's splendid coming from you, Mum. You've admitted yourself you have trouble talking with us not being able to read our minds," Alex said.

"Yes," Jennifer admitted, glancing at Severus. "But it seems one way or the other I'm learning as hard as it is for me. Time for you to start too."

"Past time if you ask me," Severus said.

"You can understand me, can't you?" Alex asked the cat, who was licking her paws. "I don't suppose you would mind being my companion, would you?" The cat merely stared at her noncommittally until Severus handed Alex a small bag of treats. Nonchalantly, the cat came closer, attempting to look disinterested as she opened it and held some out. Finally Alex gave up, putting the treats on the ground, which the cat daintily tiptoed over and ate.

"What are you going to name her?" Aurelius asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Alexandria said slowly, petting her gently. "I wish that I could talk to her, though," she said, earning a gentle smack in the arm from her Father.

"You can talk to her all you like, just don't expect her to answer. And whatever you do, do _not _let that cat get wet," Severus warned.

"Doesn't Alicia have a familiar?" Andrew asked, trying to get Darwin to sit on his shoulder.

"She's not quite ready for a familiar yet," Jennifer said firmly.

"Oh, that's all right!" Alicia said quickly. "I wouldn't mind waiting until I'm fifteen if I can get something neat like Alex has. Besides, I got a new broom and a ton of new art supplies. And there's a new Quidditch ball set!"

"That's for all of you to share, don't you dare lose them again," Jennifer said.

"But where will we play at this summer?" Andrew asked.

"I'm sure there will be Quidditch parks nearby wherever we go," Jennifer said quickly, gazing over at Aurelius. "Are you all right, Aurelius? Don't you like your new broom?"

"Oh, sure," Aurelius said. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little tired."

"Tired? I think I could sleep for a week," Andrew agreed, throwing his new cloak over his shoulders.

"Really? I slept like a log in here. I can't believe the two of you had any trouble," Alex said, the cat finally deciding that Alex was good enough to sit down on, her fur sparking as she licked it casually making Alex's hair prickle with static.

"I don't suppose there's any way I can go back to my room, maybe show Darwin around and take a nap?" Andrew asked.

"Andrew, we told your grandfather…"

"Their grandfather can wait, Jennifer," Severus interrupted, Jennifer looking at him with surprise.

"But you know how he gets…"

"Well, he's just going to have to stew, then. I'll send him a note letting him know we'll be there after lunch. Is that long enough, Andrew?" Severus said, Alex and Alicia looking at him with complete puzzlement written on their faces. But if Andrew wanted to sleep, Severus certainly wasn't going to let anything stand in his way.

"Yes, sir, thank you," Andrew said, cautiously putting Darwin in his cage.

"Aurelius, why don't you take a nap in my sitting room, you'll find the couch comfortable enough," Severus suggested.

"I can't believe they don't want to stay up and fiddle with their presents!" Alicia said.

"Can I try my bike out in the halls?" Alex asked.

"No," Severus snapped.

"But I can't possibly take it outside in this weather! Not unless I… you know," Alex said, Severus giving her a dirty look.

"Severus, maybe just today, after all it is Christmas," Jennifer said. "There aren't all that many students that would see." Severus scowled.

"Fine, as long as it's all right with Dumbledore," he said. "Jennifer, take over! I'm writing your father and taking a nap."

"Better you writing him than I," Jennifer agreed as he slipped into the bedroom, turning back over to the girls.

"Ever get the feeling that someone's not telling us something?" Alex said suspiciously.

"Not everything is your business, Alexandria," Jennifer poked her. "Come on, let's go see what's for breakfast."

Jennifer had expected the Great Hall to be nearly empty, so was quite surprised to see Hermione, Ron and Joanie there talking to Dumbledore and Minerva, along with Ederick Thurspire, who was finding out very quickly that interrogating centaurs was not exactly the most productive way of getting information from them. Sagittari stood with his arms folded over his chest, looking at Thurspire as Jennifer had often seen him look at an unusually disobedient student. Standing between them was Draco Malfoy, who Jennifer could read quite plainly as wanting to be anywhere else but there, and preferably home.

"What on Earth is going on?" Jennifer said in confusion, quickly having the girls sit down while she went over to Hermione. "I thought you were staying home for Christmas?"

"You mean Severus didn't tell you what happened last night?" Hermione asked curiously, Jennifer shaking her head. "Someone stole the Sorting Hat out of Dumbledore's study."

"What?" Jennifer said with horror. "How is that possible? With all the securities on that room, how could that be remotely possible?"

"There was an incident near Sagittari's we were attending to," Dumbledore explained. "The storm last night knocked a lantern over and quite a number of animals had to be evacuated. Fortunately, Severus was still awake it seems, and he helped Sagittari and I get it under control. I suspect, however, that the storm was not natural in any way, and that in truth it might have been Ciardoth's doing."

"Ciardoth?" Jennifer repeated.

"While we were trying to round up the animals, we heard a thunderclap that sounded as if it were in Sagittari's hut. When we went to investigate, no one was there. But considering what other two items have fallen into her hands, I do not think there could be any question what she was after," Dumbledore said. "Fortunately, Sagittari had been wearing the Spear at the time, and for whatever reason she decided not to attempt to take it."

"Even Ciardoth isn't mad enough to try to be on the other end of that Spear," Jennifer said. "But wait a moment…she took the Hat?"

"Not one light flickered inside the castle itself, according to both Severus and Argus. It is undoubtedly more likely that someone else is responsible for the Hat's disappearance," Dumbledore said softly.

"But then that would mean that someone here is actually helping Ciardoth get the four items of the Seal! I just don't understand why anyone would ever follow someone like that," Hermione said.

"Why would anyone ever follow Voldemort?" Ron put in. "But one thing is certain. You have a traitor on your hands, Professor."

"I refuse to believe that anyone in this school would knowingly and willingly serve Ciardoth," Dumbledore said firmly. "I am certain that there is much more to this than meets the eye."

"Look out, here comes Thurspire. I wonder what sort of 'wisdom' he wants to impart," Ron said.

"What is he doing here, anyhow?" Hermione asked.

"The Sorting Hat by definition is considered an artifact, therefore I had to report its disappearance to the Ministry," Dumbledore explained, nodding politely to Thurspire as he stepped over. "Any luck, Ederick?"

"More or less," Thurspire said, nodding to Jennifer before turning to Dumbledore. "From what you and Sagittari have told me, I believe that what occurred at the barn was probably just an accident, brought up by an unusually strong, but not completely uncommon winter storm," Ederick said calmly.

"And what of the thunderclap that we all heard?"

"Well, of course I haven't spoken to Severus yet, but it sounds to me that the noise could have also been brought on by the storm, and considering recent events that you've had with Ciardoth…well, it's perfectly natural in that case for you to have associated a strange noise with something that might have been lingering on the mind of late. In short, I really don't believe that the incident had much to do with anything, including the disappearance of the Hat itself," Ederick said.

"And the Sorting Hat, Ederick? What of that?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, I think the answer to that is obvious, don't you? Someone sneaking into Professor Dumbledore's study and passing up priceless magical items for that ruddy old Hat? I think you'll find that the Hat is still somewhere in the building, Professors. This has the hallmark of a student prank, don't you think? And considering how few students there are right now, I think it'd be easy to narrow it down, too," Ederick said, glancing at the breakfast table thoughtfully.

"Ederick, that Hat has been in this school for over a thousand years, and over time has somehow managed to possess quite a few of its own talents and quirks. It would be very unwise for anyone to take that Hat at face value…or brim value, for that matter. This is quite serious," Dumbledore told him.

"Tell, me, Jennifer. Where are your two boys this morning, and their father for that matter?" Ederick said, Jennifer staring at him in disbelief.

"They are taking a nap, not that it's any of your business, and before you jump to conclusions, all four spent the night in my sitting room. As to my husband, Dumbledore has already stated he was helping Sagittari, and since we have a long day planned is busy attempting to get sleep while he can," Jennifer said hotly.

"Calm down, I was merely asking," Thurspire said, nodding to Draco who was giving him almost a daring look as if waiting for him to say something out of line. "Well, I have your report, here, Headmaster, and I will post it, but please let us know if anyone here happens to stumble onto it under a student's bed or something," he said.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said watching him go.

"So much for any Ministry support on this issue," Hermione said.

"I was hardly expecting any, but as I said before, I had to report it," Dumbledore said.

"Well, not to say too much in Thurspire's defense, but there is definitely a lack of evidence here," Draco sighed, turning to them. "Yes, the Hat is missing, but no one's going to know if it's out of the castle or not unless it shows up."

"And so what? They're just going to let this go?" Jennifer asked with frustration.

"Well, what choice do they have? We don't even have a motive," Draco said.

"Ah, but there is, Draco," Dumbledore said. "Only I did not realize that anyone but a few knew about it…until last night."

Jennifer's father was of course as irascible as ever, but quickly forgave them after he had gotten his ring back, doting fondly on Aurelius when he found out who had discovered it. But even after his nap, Aurelius had been unusually quiet and withdrawn… that fact becoming even more obvious that night when they went to the Blacks for dinner. Alex had broken into a long conversation about bicycles with Zoë, Zack, Jamie and Cedric, who had all, it seemed, ridden them before. Then all of the kids went out and cleared off the deck in attempts to teach Alex to be able to stay on the thing, breaking out helmets and every single piece of padding they could think of, loading Alex up with it. After about the fifth crash, Aurelius slipped back in and curled up in the living room, pulling out some schoolbooks well above his year level, burying his nose in them. Jennifer stood and watched him for a moment until Severus came over from where he had been talking with Sirius and Harry.

"Visiting hours at the facility begins at one, correct?" Severus said.

"Um, yes, I believe so," Jennifer said.

"Then we'd better be off," Severus said, gazing back over to Sirius and Anna. "We'll be back to get the children by midnight so long as the port key stations aren't busy."

"Just try to relax and enjoy yourselves for awhile," Anna said, handing Jennifer a present for Vallid.

"Yes, visiting Mark is always fun," Severus said.

"You don't have to go in if you don't want to," Jennifer told him, knowing full well that he would. For although he didn't particularly care for the man, he could understand to some extent why Jennifer kept up contact. In fact, he was quite sure she felt a little sorry for him. But it was never like their visits with her father; the guards were stiff and the time allowed quite stringent, although Mark always seemed glad to see them. He was glad to have any company at all. Severus also knew with little doubt that Jennifer would be bringing Mark puzzles for Christmas, for it was one of their few good memories together that Jennifer felt comfortable speaking with him about.

Even still, Severus was glad when the visit was over and they could head to the Kingler's Café. It was closed for the day, of course, but the moment they came to the door they were quickly let in, and hugs were passed around between Jennifer and her old bosses, Rob and Sally. Emma and Tony were there as well, and as they were still getting caught up on how everyone was, Isaac stepped in long enough to greet them and leave them some warm spinach knishes before heading to work. Pulling a couple tables together and drinking enough coffee to keep even Severus awake, he listened as they caught up on new times and talked of old. He had been hoping it would have cheered Jennifer up seeing her old friends again, but once they had gotten back to the school and the children safely settled back in their rooms, he found her standing in front of the painting of the Broom Closet, lost in thought.

"You know if we do go abroad over the summer, it'll be like taking our own miniature zoo with us with all the familiars we have now," Severus said, taking off his cloak.

"You miss Rasputin, don't you?" Jennifer said thoughtfully, letting him take her cloak as well.

"Of course I do," Severus sighed softly. "But I shan't dwell on it, although he probably deserved better than what he got. He at least died protecting someone he cared about."

"He may not be dead, you know," Jennifer said.

"If he was alive, he would have made his way home long before now," Severus said, snuffing out some of the candles. "I will miss that old lizard. But life does continue, past death and even past broken dreams. But broken dreams can lead to new ones, you know."

"All I've wanted for years now was to see the four of them in Hogwarts with us," Jennifer admitted as she dressed for bed. "Now that that's come true, I suppose all I want is for all four of them to make it through in one piece."

"It's good that you haven't given up hope in that at any rate," Severus said, watching her thoughtfully. "And I haven't given up hope that you will finally come to your senses and help me find another summer home to share."

"No house, Severus," Jennifer said firmly as she glanced back at him then crawled into bed. "And I'd rather not argue the subject any more."

"Very well," Severus sighed. "I promise I won't bring it up again, but only if you promise to stop beating yourself over losing the Broom Closet." he said, sitting on the bed and leaning over her. "You wouldn't let me torture myself with my old memories. I'll be damned if I sit her and watch you doing it to yourself anymore." He tilted her chin towards him, looking her straight in the eye. "Let it go, Jennifer." Jennifer took a deep breath and nodded slowly, sitting up to hug him.


	26. Draco's Resolve

Chapter Twenty-Six

Draco's Resolve

Jennifer peered thoughtfully at the Kensington house, double-checking the address before knocking. She instantly recognized the girl who opened it; a girl named Paula Sharon, who had graduated a few years ago from Hufflepuff. She greeted her warmly, showing her in.

"I've been working here for awhile now, minding the house, organizing the House Elves, and looking after Mary from time to time," Paula explained. "It's a nice quiet job, except maybe for when Draco's father comes to visit," she admitted in a low voice, causing Jennifer to chuckle.

There could be little doubt as Jennifer stepped into the parlor that the house decoration was intentionally geared towards the nineteenth century, with a touch of Indian influence throughout in the way of statues, rugs and lanterns, the finery spaced out throughout the room in such a way that Jennifer was almost afraid to touch anything. But she didn't have to ponder it too long before Parvati came in, arms out in greeting.

"Professor Craw, it's so good to see you. We're very glad you came," she said, hugging her. "You know Mary Amba, I think?"

"Yes, I've seen her about. You look so much like your mother," Jennifer said, the six-year-old girl smiling shyly at her and gazing at the pot in Jennifer's hand.

"Those are very pretty," she said, gazing at the crystalline flowers, admiring the different pastel colors of each one.

"Oh, these are Alchemist's Roses. They're grown from putting together different magic ingredients inside the container you want them displayed in," Jennifer explained, carefully breaking off one of the crystal flowers and handing it to her. "Be careful not to break it." Grinning at her, Mary ran off to show her father, while Jennifer handed the pot itself to Parvati.

"Thank you, they are lovely! Come sit down. We were so sorry to hear about what happened with your house. Have you had much luck finding a new one?" she asked.

"Haven't looked, really," Jennifer admitted, accepting a cup from her. "I thought we might use the summers to see a bit of the world. I very much like what you've done to your house, though."

"Oh, I'll have to show you more later, then! We've been working on it for years now. This is one of my favorite rooms, in fact, although I think my husband prefers the library best."

"It must be nice to have a library. We could have used one in the Broom Closet," Jennifer said.

"The Broom Closet?" Parvati repeated with a curious smile.

"That's what my husband called our old house," Jennifer explained. "When I first rented it, it was extremely small…great for one person but not really meant for a family. We had to add onto it over the years."

"A house tends to reflect the soul of those that live in it. You should see my sister's house… friendly, but chaotic. I think that's just as much because our mother lives there as any other reason. It's one of the few good things about the fact that my mother doesn't like Draco. Being older by two minutes, she would have been living with us if she had liked him," Parvati grinned. Jennifer chuckled at that.

"Ah ha! So that's the culprit is it?" Jennifer looked up to see Draco standing there holding his daughter who was pointing at Jennifer with one hand and still clutching the crystal rose in the other. "Professor Craw, you have been accused of trying to charm a six-year-old."

"Guilty," Jennifer laughed.

"Not so fast, you can't plead guilty yet. We have to find evidence first, that's the rules. Sorry, Mary, she's new at this." Draco said.

"Not at the being found guilty part," Jennifer said dryly, but held out her hands with good humor when he asked for them, Draco showing the hands to Mary.

"See that sparkling stuff? That's powdered quartz, the main ingredient in Alchemist's Roses. Now that we have evidence against her, what does she do now?" Draco said.

"Talks to Father?" Mary suggested.

"That's right, because nobody should ever confess without talking to a Counselor first," Draco nodded seriously. "If everyone was innocent, I would be out of work," he added as he stood up straight, a thin smile creeping onto his face.

"If everyone was guilty, wouldn't you be out of work as well?" Jennifer challenged.

"Everyone is guilty of something, Jennifer. It's merely that there are different levels of guilt," Draco said. "Is it more important then, to prove someone whom we understand has some underlying level of guilt as innocent of a greater level of guilt…or is it more important to find and prosecute the one with the greatest blame in whatever it is that falls to question?"

"I…I don't know," Jennifer admitted. "I suppose it would be to get those who are most guilty caught, so they won't cause as much harm to those who are…less guilty, or innocent of that particular crime." Draco nodded.

"I was hoping you would say that," he said, nodding over at Paula, and glancing over at his wife who was shaking her head at him. "The old administration felt the opposite way, you know."

"She hasn't been here ten minutes and already you start with politics," Parvati said.

"Just following through with the conversation," Draco said with a thin smile. "I am glad you decided to join us tonight, Jennifer. Right this way," he said, leading them into the dining room.

Like the rest of the house, it was quite decorative and very formal; not the sort of place that Jennifer would ever particularly care to live in, although in some ways it reminded her a bit like the Craw Mansion which she had lived in when she was Mary's age. But fortunately for Jennifer, the cooking was a bit more down to earth. Parvati, it seemed, was actually a pretty fair cook, and insisted on doing the main course herself; it was anything but bland. Between the spicy food and drinks and the strong tea after, Jennifer finally found herself warming up to her surroundings as well as to Mary, who although was eating with perfect precision and grace above the table was busy kicking her feet back and forth below it.

"So how's your father doing? Is he out of Azkaban now?" Draco asked politely once the trivialities were done and they had started on desert.

"No, he hasn't met all the conditions yet. He still needs a permanent residence," Jennifer said. "Sirius and Severus are busy looking for one for him."

"Looking forward to him finally getting out of there?"

"Well, in a way yes, in a way no," Jennifer admitted with a wry grin. "At least in there I could always count on him not getting into too much trouble."

"True, although like he pointed out, he probably could have found a way out if he had wanted. I wouldn't put anything past him," Draco admitted. "But I can see how you could be a bit concerned. It doesn't matter how many restrictions anyone puts on him…if there is something he's determined to do, he will find a way to do it. Rather like my father in that way."

"Are you concerned about him getting out? I mean, considering how he feels about your father…"

"If the two of them want to kill each other that badly, I think we ought to let them," Draco said bluntly. "Once either one of them has made up their mind on something they won't stop until it's done and nothing either of us can do will stop it short of killing them ourselves, and I'm not about to kill my own father."

"Or avenge him?" Jennifer asked.

"Why would I? If Voldemort had succeeded the day he cast the plague spell, do you think my father would have avenged my death?" Draco asked. Jennifer grew quiet for a moment.

"He did try to avenge your mother," Jennifer said.

"For her sake, or his? And now…well, let's just say now I think he might have forgotten about it all together," Draco said, gazing into his wine glass before downing it and setting it aside. "Besides, by all rights, he should already be dead. And if you had killed him, I wouldn't have avenged him then either, any more than I was willing to stand up for him. He's not an easy man to like, Jennifer, and believe me, not an easy man to love. He wasn't the best father in the world, but he wasn't the worst either; five minutes talking to Danyelle convinced me of that. Make no mistake though, if he died tomorrow, I would mourn him. But I'm not a child anymore, or even that awkward teenager that stumbled out of Hogwarts trying every profession that money could buy until he realized it wasn't getting him anywhere. I nearly lost Parvati because of it," he added looking over at his wife.

"I had hoped you would come around eventually," she said with an enigmatic smile.

"Besides, I don't think I could have gone to war with you even if I wanted to, after everything you've done, Jennifer," Draco said.

"What?" Jennifer said with surprise. "What have I done?"

"Treated me like every other student, for starters, despite my father's opinion of you…and my opinion of you for that matter. Passed up countless occasions to kill my father when perhaps you could have because you didn't want a student left fatherless or a son to watch his father die. Saved my life, at least once, if you don't count all the times you saved the school as a whole from the plague and the Dementor attack and god knows what else we weren't told about. You don't remember, do you?" Draco said, Jennifer shaking her head slowly. "Funny, I should be the one that didn't remember it. I took a Bludger to the head in my sixth year and went unconscious before I hit the ground, and you were refereeing that day. Everyone said if it hadn't been for your quick action, I probably would have died."

"A referee's job is to protect the students during a game, Draco," Jennifer said.

"But you would have still done it even if you hadn't been refereeing, wouldn't you have?"

"Of course, if it came to that, yes, who wouldn't?" Jennifer asked.

"A lot of people," Draco said quietly. "I probably wouldn't have tried to save you back then, and I'm a lot better flyer than you are."

"I wouldn't have expected you to, Draco."

"Nor would you have held it against me, either."

"No, of course not," Jennifer said gazing at him with open confusion. But Draco smiled at her.

"Jennifer, you are a rare bird, and I think the only one in the whole world that doesn't see it is you. Of course I found one rarer, a girl that could actually put up with me," he added, glancing over at Parvati. "And put up with the fact her family can't stand me."

"Am I a rare bird too?" Mary asked.

"You are an angel," Draco told her. "If you're done, you can go play."

"I think I'll do some cleaning up," Parvati said grabbing some dishes as Jennifer quickly started to help. "Oh no, don't bother, Paula and the Elves will give me a hand," she insisted, heading out of the room.

"So, Jennifer, have you thought much more about the Ministry race?" Draco asked.

"Well, I'm not going to support Rummert," Jennifer assured him.

"Yes, but you're not sure if you're going to support me either, is that it?"

"Draco, let's be frank here. You hate the Ministry. You always have. Every time I've ever heard you say anything was to detail just how incompetent you think it is. Why should I support someone who has said countless times on no uncertain terms how little faith he has in the government?" Jennifer asked.

"That's exactly why you should support me," Draco said, pouring them both another drink. "I'm not going to go in there and pick up where Weasley or even Fudge left off. The system doesn't work, it has to change, and it needs someone in there used to giving orders instead of taking them. Fudge and Weasley both took orders from other people and you know it. Fudge was too incompetent, Weasley too 'nice.' I need not tell you that Rummert is my father's sheep.

"I don't take orders from anyone, and I'm not going to let a bunch of fat bureaucrats that are confident they're keeping their jobs because they've been there since the turn of the century before last try to talk me out of the drastic changes necessary to get the Ministry back into a functional government. Come on, Jennifer, when was the last time that the Ministry did anything even remotely helpful to stopping Voldemort, or Ciardoth, or even the Muggles from being exposed to us? You watched your home decimated by this government. Weasley walked away because he had to, but I won't. Politics are ruthless and unforgiving, and those are things I happen to know something about. You've always judged me not because of how you felt about me or whether you trusted me or not but by how I behaved as an individual student. Now I'm asking you to judge me not by my past or by family, but by how well you think I can do the job."

Jennifer sat there for a long time, reading his face and judging his sincerity before she finally looked away, thoughtful as she pondered the matter.

"Very well, Draco," she said quietly. "I'll support you, on one condition."

"Name it," Draco said.

* * *

Aurelius, Andrew and Alicia had just gotten started that afternoon working on the model again when Alex slid down to them with paper in hand, her kitten, Tes, plopping down beside her.

"About time you got here. What, did you walk all the way to the postmaster's office yourself to get the mail?" Aurelius asked.

"Sorry, I'm here now. I just got to reading this article. It's about Mum!" Alex said, pulling up a stool. "Listen! 'Professor Jennifer Craw Snape has recently announced her support for Minister of Magic candidate, Draco Malfoy. Although the declaration has come to a surprise to many members of the Wizard's Council, it should be noted that it came upon the heels of Malfoy's announcement that he will fervently support a ban on the use of the Obliviation Charm, an issue that Professor Craw Snape, once a victim of the spell, is firmly in favor of.' So that's it! Both of our parents have now stated they're supporting Draco, and along with Dumbledore's support too. I'll bet that'll win him a lot of council votes!"

"I don't know, Alex. Isn't that charm a rather heated topic in the Ministry? It might lose him some support, too," Andrew said.

"Well at least he is taking a stand. Rummert doesn't seem to be saying much of anything on any issue, except that he's in favor of justice reform," Alex said.

"Of course he'd say that. That's what all the polls say the people are most in favor of," Alicia said.

"Exactly, but the thing is, he hasn't really laid out any sort of plan on how to do it either," Alex said, putting the paper away. "Harry's not been in the paper much lately. Everyone seems to think he's going to abstain and not get involved."

"Of course he wouldn't. He hates both of them," Aurelius said, setting another bookshelf in his dorm room. "There. I think we're finally making some real progress on this monstrosity," he said, looking over the model.

"Won't Rose, Mandria and the twins be surprised when they get back tonight?" Alex agreed with a grin. "Fantastic job on the rooms and measurements, Andrew!"

"All we have left now are the individual towers," Andrew said with satisfaction.

"No, the basement's not done yet," Alex said. "That is if we're going to put in the Chamber of Secrets."

"The Chamber of Secrets!" Alicia echoed with awe. "That's right, you've been there before, haven't you?"

"Yes, first year! It should connect to this closet somehow. This one… Filch's supply closet on the main floor," Alex said.

"I don't know. Maybe that's something we shouldn't add," Aurelius mused. "What if someone gets a hold of this model that shouldn't, we could be showing them the way in?"

"No one's going to possibly find it down here, Aurelius," Alex snorted.

"All the same, Rel may have a point," Andrew said. "Besides, I've yet to go down there. I wouldn't know where to start."

"Alex, don't you dare even think about it," Aurelius warned. "We'll just have to leave it out."

"I find it strange that the only one of us not interested in the Chamber is the Slytherin of the family," Alex said.

"And also the most intelligent in the family," Aurelius retorted. "Speaking of which, I think I'm going to get back to studying. Someone pacify the tree for me?"

"Sure, Rel," Alicia said, leading him up.

"What would he have left to study? He's been sitting with a nose in a text book every night since Christmas," Alex said exasperated. "I mean, if he's going to read, he could at least read something more interesting."

"Something you could make a scene out of?" Andrew hinted.

"I've told you, I've grown out of those," Alex said as she and Andrew put away the supplies.

"All right, if you say so, Alexandria. I just hope you don't start feeling the same way about Quidditch," Andrew said.


	27. The Not So Clean Sweep

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Not-So-Clean Sweep

Practices started again that very weekend after the students arrived, despite the cold conditions. It was difficult to make tight turns on the brooms so heavily bundled up, but Aurelius found that his new _Firebolt X_ handled smoothly even in the worst conditions as he got ready for the Gryffindor/Slytherin game. Of course, they also had new rules to contend with, spelled out for them by Brittle and Weasley before they even had their first practice. The main one was lightning height rules would be applied during all games…which meant no flying past the top of the boxes…not a problem for Aurelius or his siblings, for they had gotten used to the low Quidditch Pitch of Aviation Park. And the second was that special silk armbands had to be worn by all players before they left the ground, charmed with a short range teleportation spell that select teachers watching could use to instantly pull the teams out of the Pitch and into the castle at the sign of danger.

Xavier and Alex took turns letting Snitches out for Rel to chase down while they chatted about the holiday, politics, and everything in general, sometimes leaving Aurelius to have to wave the caught Snitch in front of them before they grabbed the next one, sometimes letting out three or four at once just to keep him occupied for awhile before he came back to scowl at them again.

"Well done, Aurelius! You're no Alicia, granted, but you're definitely good enough to give Rose a run for her money next month," Xavier said. "And we're going to knock them back on the tournament again this year too. Except maybe for fourth year."

"Be glad Andrew's sworn he's not going to be in it this year or you'd have to worry about second year too," Alex teased.

"Maybe, but we do have to worry about Davidson. She's an even match for Meyers. What about Alicia, is she joining the tournament this year?"

"Mum won't let her. She says she has enough to contend with playing Quidditch," Aurelius said, putting the Snitches away.

"Good, then more potential points for us," Xavier said with a grin, earning an eye roll from Alexandria.

Across the pitch sitting in one of the stands, Severus sat with a steaming goblet in hand as he supervised the practice, gazing at the new list Sirius gave him and shaking his head at each one.

"Too expensive. Too small. And these last two are townhouses. Why do you insist on throwing in residences in the city when you know I don't want to live in the city proper?" Severus said.

"Because they're the only ones that have all the features and rooms you've requested. You could at least look at them," Sirius complained.

"If I went and looked at every house you've selected, Jennifer would get extremely suspicious," Severus said, handing him the list back.

"Well, what about that house in the Burroughs? It may only have three bedrooms but it does have a garage we could use for a lab, and we could easily add on another…"

"I have no intention of getting anything that would even remotely remind Jennifer of our former cottage. I want something we don't have to add onto." Severus said. Sirius sighed, folding up the paper and putting it inside his coat.

"You are by far the most troublesome client I have ever had, and what's worse is you're not even paying me for it! If you were, I'd charge you extra," Sirius said.

"I'll remember to get you a new flea collar," Severus said.

"You're welcome," Sirius muttered. Just then the two of them looked up to see a broom come around from the other side and light in front of them, Danny nodding to them and putting away her broom.

"You're early, aren't you?" Severus said with a frown.

"Uncle Lucius stopped by Draco's, and there's something I thought you ought to know. He has asked to attend the Slytherin-Gryffindor game with Rummert and someone from the _Oracle_. He wants to see Stock play, a sort of publicity stunt for Galemaster."

"Just keep him out of the teacher's box," Severus said wearily. "I really don't feel like facing off with him, I have enough problems to contend with at the moment, including game security."

"Well I was expecting more of a protest than that, but you're right, that's probably the best solution. He'll want to sit in the Slytherin box anyhow," Danny said. "Sure you're not concerned, what with Xavier and Aurelius pulling this switch on us?"

"Why should I be, after all he cannot harm Aurelius, can he?" Severus said in such a strange tone that Danny and Sirius exchanged a look of uncertainty.

"Daydreaming again?" Andrew asked Halbert as they stood brushing down the winged horses in the barn. The weather was cold but tolerable; the second of February being so calm and mild that many of the students were looking towards an early spring. Andrew couldn't wait to go riding again; he was sure Sagittari was going to let the Bridle Club out this week if the weather held, taking extra care to check the shoes, hoofs, talons and paws of each mount.

"Oh…thinking about the game. It's only two weeks away, you know. What do you suppose Shelly's going to do about her broom?" Halbert asked. Shelly Meadows, a third year Gryffindor who was the first replacement Beater, had developed a rather unpleasant allergy to her new Dutchman Flyer. Sagittari believed it was something in the polish, but regardless the scent of the broom made her very sick.

"Borrow another, I suppose," Andrew said. "If not, she'll have to sit out."

"And you know what that means, don't you? It means that we would be next!" Halbert said. Andrew sighed softly.

"Weren't you there when Rose told us that the odds of us getting to play this year were next to none? And really, even if I did want to play, I certainly wouldn't want anyone to get hurt," Andrew said. "Right now, I think we're just lucky to have a Quidditch season at all after what happened with Ciardoth that first game."

"You don't suppose she's going to come back, do you?" Halbert asked.

"I wouldn't put anything past Ciardoth. She's completely insane, after all," Andrew said solemnly.

"Not only that, she wants to kill all of you. I heard that she said as much when she tried to kill your sister," Halbert said.

"I'm not completely convinced she did try to kill my sister," Andrew said. "Ciardoth lives in all times at once, and if that's true, she probably knew that Alicia was going to escape."

"Then why bother doing it at all?" Halbert asked, Andrew shrugging slightly. "I mean, if I had a diabolical plan and I knew in the future that it would fail, I would either change things, or just not carry it out."

"I don't know," Andrew said thoughtfully, "I get the feeling that Ciardoth's convinced that what she remembers can't be changed, or she wouldn't have seen them. So I suppose she might just be doing it because she thinks she has to."

"No wonder she went insane," Halbert said. "I'd like to think I control some of my own destiny. In fact, if someone came to me and told me that I was fated to do something no matter whether I liked it or not, I'd probably do everything in my power to prevent it."

"Yes, I can understand that," Andrew said with a nod. "After all, that's rather what Professor Ravenclaw did, but he felt he had to destroy everything he loved to do it, and still, I guess it didn't change anything for him…well, I mean, it made him a condemned ghost, but it didn't change any of his memories."

Halbert stopped brushing Babe and looked at him thoughtfully.

"So do you think it's true? That we really can't control our destinies at all?"

"I asked a friend that question once a few years ago when Ciardoth was gathering the diamonds, he described it best," Andrew said, scooping out some feed. "He told me that from the moment we're born, everyone has their own special road which only they can travel, but it's filled with different paths, fanning out in all sorts of different directions. And along each of those paths are things are different things to see, and obstacles, and even paths of other people. So if you follow that path long enough…you'll run into those things…and that's what Fate is. But as to which path you follow initially, that's up to you, and if for some reason you don't like it, you can backtrack and take another one that suits you better. But, he said, the longer you go down a path, the harder it gets to turn around and take another one."

"Sounds just like something Dumbledore would say," Halbert grunted, Andrew merely grinning at him before putting things away. "So if that's true, people who can see the future are just looking ahead on the path they're on?"

"Um, sort of… but I gather it gets more complicated in that. Like Corey's sister, Essie. She sometimes sees things on other people's paths and not hers…I'm not exactly sure how that works. But I am wondering if perhaps those born with this curse of seeing all times at once actually aren't just people stuck on that main road with no paths open to them to take. What if Ciardoth and Icarus are the way they are because for some strange reason they were born without a choice?" Andrew said.

"That would make sense, except…well, how would you explain Merlin then? From what I read, he was like that, but he always seemed to be in control of everything," Halbert said.

"You know, I don't think even Dumbledore would try to explain how Merlin does anything," Andrew grinned. "Come on, we'd better head back. It's getting late." But as they stepped outside and Halbert began talking about how the sparring tournament was going, Andrew saw a strange dark shape in the snow just in view of the lantern light outside the pens. Cautiously he stepped over then let out a sigh, quietly telling his friend to wait there as he went over to where Aurelius sat in the snow, staring into the Forest with a lost look on his face. "Are you all right?" Andrew asked softly, waiting for an answer that never came. "Are you waiting for Pali?"

"I just wanted to see him," Aurelius said after a moment. "Not touch him, or ride him… just see him. I had to come, you know. He called me. But I can't go any farther."

"Just as well," Andrew said quietly. "You shouldn't really go alone in there anyhow."

"My wand glowed a moment a few minutes ago, like it used to," Aurelius whispered. "And I thought I saw something white, but it disappeared into the mist again, and now I'm wondering if I imagined the whole thing."

"I doubt you imagined it, Aurelius. He probably just wanted to make sure you were all right," Andrew said.

"I'm not sure I'm ever going to be all right again," Aurelius admitted.

"Come on, walk back with us. It'll save me the trouble of having to come back out and follow you around," Andrew said. Aurelius gave him a dirty look but stood up with a sigh, brushing off the snow before they rejoined Halbert.

The weather had warmed up considerably by the fourteenth, an early thaw prompting the spectators of the Quidditch games to trade their heavier coats for sweaters and warm jackets, the sky a brilliant nearly cloudless blue. Only a chill wind reminded anyone that winter was hardly over, but despite that everyone seemed to be in the best of spirits and glad to be back in the pitch again.

It was over an hour into the game, and still no sight of the Snitch, which had immediately flown above the lightning rules height and hadn't been seen since. It was a Chaser's game; and so far had remained fairly even despite the fact that the Gryffindor Chasers seemed to push just a little faster than Xavier could keep up with, having trouble catching the quick plays at the ring. But Heph and Stock were brutal beaters, able to slow down the pack on several occasions and give opportunities for a steal that would turn things back in their favor again. Severus pushed down the omniculars Jennifer was holding, scowling at her.

"If you don't keep the eye on the game instead of on the stands, I am going to take them back," he threatened her.

"How come Malfoy seems more interested in watching Aurelius than Stock?" Jennifer asked. Severus snatched the omniculars and put them away.

"We're here to watch the game, not analyze the spectators," he said in a low voice. Sighing, Jennifer turned back to the game with a frown, wishing for the hundredth time that Severus would tell her what was really going on. It was nearing the end of the second hour, and the cold wind was starting to finally win out over her chill spells, and she found herself blowing on them softly.

The score was 150-150 when Jennifer began to notice a slow down on the Slytherin's defense, the score slowly creeping up to 190-150 in Gryffindor's favor. Heph and Stock were starting to wear down dramatically, as were some of the Chaser's, not nearly going the speed they had been in the beginning of the game. As it approached the third hour, Severus slipped off to get them some large mugs of hot tea, but just as he settled back down again and Jennifer was starting to warm up, Danny blew the whistle, calling the teams over to her.

"Now what?" Jennifer sighed, getting impatient for the game to get over.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe Danny is going to allow voluntary substitutions," Severus mused, the crowd beginning to rumble as they talked over the matter with each other as the two teams began talking among themselves. A moment later, both Beaters and one Chaser of the Gryffindor team began to walk away as Stewart called to people standing along the sidelines, an applause erupting from the Gryffindor team as they cheered the substitutes. Then Heph and Stock took to the benches, replaced by two of the older Slytherin waiting there. But as the teams gathered waiting for the captains to finish talking to the coach, one of the girls on the Gryffindor team stumbled on the field.

"What's going on? Severus, give me those," Jennifer snapped impatiently as Severus glanced through the omniculars.

"It's Meadows, it seems she's ill again," Severus murmured. "Even a close proximity to those vile brooms affects her."

"There must be some sort of fairy dust in the polish," Jennifer said. "She's always been allergic to it. I had a note from her mother when she was accepted. I've had to steer clear of several potions in her class because of it."

"Interesting, I always thought using those sort of speed compounds on brooms were illegal in Quidditch play," Severus said.

"They are," Jennifer said with an enigmatic smile. "At least in pro games. Think anyone else realizes what they've done yet?"

"Why do I now have the feeling that Galemaster is going to be a very short lived company?" Severus said.

"Why do I have the feeling that it was intentional?" Jennifer asked, looking over as the Gryffindor crowd began to cheer again. "Oh, no," she said, Severus immediately following her gaze as a thin scarecrow of a boy that seemed to be growing out of his robes again took to the pitch with his broom and new bat in hand. It was Andrew, taking over for Shelly who was escorted back off the field. "Not another one."

But Andrew was no more thrilled for being out there than his mother was seeing him. He had only tried out to appease Halbert and had never thought in a hundred years that a third pick Beater replacement would ever see the light of day in the pitch. Just his luck… this, it seemed, was the hundredth year, for not long after Shelly and Halbert had been called out, Stew had called his name and Shelly walked over to Sagittari and Madame Pomfrey looking unusually purple. On the other team, Aurelius frowned, seemingly unhappy that he was out here as well. But he didn't have too long to think about it, for the moment he got to his team, Madame Brittle called for them to mount up again, handing Jocelyn the ball and calling time after the Bludgers were well on the way.

"Come on, Andrew! Let's show them what we're made of!" Halbert said cheerfully before he zoomed up to get a good view of the Bludgers and hoping one would just fly his way. "I sure wish my Dad was here!" he added, watching as Slytherin scored another goal

"Hey you two! Think you're still in the stands or what?" Stewart barked at them.

"Come on, Snape, don't choke on us!" Conner added as he flew by with the Quaffle. The two of them had to think fast as the rest of the pack followed and it snapped Andrew out of it, coming alert just as one of the Bludgers zoomed like a missile towards Conner's back. Cutting between Chasers he whacked it back, Rose having to jump out of the way of the Bludger speeding past.

"Loosen up, Andrew, you can do it!" Rose shouted.

"Andrew, please don't embarrass us again!" Aurelius added, earning a dirty look from Rose.

Halbert, however, had gotten over his initial excitement and was doing a fabulous job keeping the Bludgers moving as the pack flew by again. Gryffindor was still maintaining their lead but having troubles gaining any ground. As a Bludger passed by Andrew woke up again, shooting it up in the air rather than at anyone to give him a moment to think before smacking towards Xavier Platt at the rings, making him duck as Conner swept up and threw the Quaffle in the top ring.

"That's the ticket!" Stewart said when Andrew came close again, speeding one to Halbert who was in a better position to send it up the pack. "I want you to concentrate on keeping Xavier occupied, Snape! Halbert, you watch the Chasers, but if those Seekers dive, don't let Rel get an inch!"

"What is it you say again? Ah yes…aye, aye, captain!" Halbert said before storming off again like a rampaging tank. Andrew hoped that his friend didn't get too zealous in his efforts, but didn't have much time to worry about it as another Bludger headed up the pitch, forcing him to push his broom forward and up to meet it, smacking it towards Xavier. But Xavier was ready for it this time, hopping to the side before making a quick dive to the lower ring, somehow managing to get enough of his hand in the way to tip the Quaffle up into Jocelyn's waiting hands. But Halbert was on it, shying one into the field and only succeeding in splitting up the Chasers enough that it gave Jocelyn room to breathe, letting her push ahead at a phenomenal speed and into the ring before Stewart could react.

"We are getting nowhere!" Halbert said with frustration, but Andrew had seen something coming from behind him and turned quickly around.

"Look! There it is!" Andrew said. Perhaps he shouldn't have pointed, for Aurelius had been watching his brother fairly closely and noticed it before Rose did, zooming past Andrew who realized what he had done too late, sheepishly diving to get out of Rose's way as she tried to play catch-up.

"I'll stop him," Halbert said. "Andrew! Don't forget about Xavier!" Andrew gasped and turned around as he noticed the Chasers nearing the Slytherin ring, but the other two Beaters had it this time, smacking right into Conner and nicking his broom, making him pass the Quaffle off. But now the Bludgers were loose again and Andrew grabbed one, smacking it towards Xavier while Halbert grabbed the other, spinning around on his broom to face the other direction and smacking it with his full strength towards the Seekers dead on. Like a bull's-eye, the Bludger smacked straight into Aurelius' chest, the crowd letting out a cry of alarm and sympathy pain as it knocked him backwards and into Rose, the Snitch pulling away in front of him.

"Aurelius!" Andrew shouted in dismay, wondering that he still even managed to be on a broom. But if he had anything broken from the blow, Aurelius made no sign. When he recovered from the momentum he was off again, following the diving path that he saw the Snitch take. Rose cut over, and Aurelius reacted immediately when he noticed she wasn't following, flipping his broom and soaring as fast as he dared to take it until he again caught sight of the golden object. Seeing that his brother was apparently all right, Andrew hurried over to block a Bludger that had been aimed towards Stewart, pushing it away and giving it a solid hit. Conner immediately soared across the pitch and passed Xavier (who, Andrew had to admit, was a better Seeker than Keeper,) and the lead went up to 230-180.

As the two Seekers closed in on the Snitch, Halbert forced his attention solely upon Aurelius again, but his hit was a little slow as Aurelius began to push his broom, succeeding only in brushing the bristles as they sped past. Rose was hardly deterred, certain that in the end her experience would pay off as it went into an upwards turn. But Aurelius immediately saw the danger…it was going to pass above the lightning line! Rubbing his hands on the broom he leaned forward and kicked it into full, shooting up past the surprised Rose and snatching it out of the air just before it went back out of bounds, doing a tuck and roll in air to keep himself under the line as the crowd went wild. Rose, who had come to a halt just inside the limits and sighed in mixed disappointment and relief that the game was over, coming over to take Aurelius' hand before the two of them floated down to join the rest of the teams.

Andrew and Halbert came down to find they weren't the only ones on the pitch. A reporter and a photographer had come down from the stands…as well as, Andrew realized with a shock, Lucius Malfoy. Rummert stood a bit behind them, congratulating the Slytherin team with a smile. It was then and only then that Andrew noticed that Aurelius hadn't had his normal broom.

He had been on a _Dutchman Flyer._

"Oh man, Father and Mum are going to kill you," Andrew said, but if Aurelius heard he didn't respond, talking instead to the reporter, giving an account of his victorious catch.

"I knew once the Snitch came down in our range that I had it in the bag," Aurelius said. "The broom's a lot faster than the Firebolt X, but I've had a lot of practice in Aviation Park flying under tight conditions and was able to pull it off. But let's face it, I wouldn't have been able to do it without the help of my…his…the…actually, I just borrowed it," Aurelius said quickly as he saw Jennifer and Severus quickly descending on the crowd, followed by Minerva and Dumbledore.

"…Without the help of Galemaster's _Dutchman Flyer_, I believe is what he meant to say," Lucius told the reporter.

"What were you doing on that broom?" Severus demanded, pushing himself into the fray so that his back stood between Aurelius and the camera.

"Winning the game," Aurelius said calmly.

"Don't give me that. You knew perfectly well that I forbade you to get on one!"

"No, you didn't. You only said that I couldn't have one. You never said I couldn't borrow one."

"You knew perfectly well what I meant! I don't want you taking anything from him!"

"I didn't. It's Xavier's," Aurelius said.

"Severus, perhaps this matter is best left for inside. I'm sure Aurelius meant no harm in borrowing the broom," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I'm quite sure you're right, Professor," Jennifer cut in, Severus staring at her with surprise. "I'm sure that Xavier Platt merely wanted my son to have a bit of an edge of the competition, and that broom did have an extraordinary burst of speed at the end. Tell me, what exact sort of compound do you have on that broom? It has a rather interesting color to it."

"There are trade secrets to every broom design, Professor. I need not divulge anything to you," Lucius said icily.

"Oh, that's quite all right, Lucius, I think I'll make it one of my class projects. It'll be good practice for them stripping down an item to see how it ticks. I won't be able to do it in Meadows class, of course, since she seems to be heavily allergic to it. It's almost as if there might be a pinch of fairy dust in the mix," Jennifer said slyly.

"Fairy dust?" the reporter said with surprise. "Surely not, Professor. It's not legal in regular game play, you know. Aren't the Falmouth Falcons using the Dutchman Flyers this year?"

"I highly doubt the manufacturers would be so careless as to let such a substance get into the formula, Professor," Lucius said, slurring the title a bit.

"Not unintentionally, no," Jennifer said. As Lucius moved forward Severus immediately jumped in his path, daring him to come any closer.

"Severus…Jennifer," Dumbledore warned, turning to the reporter. "Tucker, I do believe that Professor Craw is right in that there's something quite strange about these brooms that needs to be investigated, although I am not concerned so much about game infractions as I am that one of my students is deathly allergic to that type of dust. If it does turn out that fairy dust is in the compound, I'm afraid I'll have to ban the broom from the school until I'm convinced that they no longer pose any danger to any student."

"Ah, I am beginning to see the light!" Lucius said, obviously seething. "Someone has tampered with these brooms, haven't they? Because this school does not agree with my politics, you are intentionally looking for a reason to boycott them, aren't you, Professor? I would not have guessed you would have taken such a thing as a new broom company as a personal affront, Dumbledore."

"If I had taken it personally, Lucius, I can assure you that you would not still be standing upon these grounds," Dumbledore said in a strangely calm voice that caused everyone who had heard it to feel a creeping tingle down the spine. "Now I think the students have had enough of this sort of excitement for one night. Time to run along to your rooms and drink plenty of warm cocoa and celebrate with your friends. Both teams played decidedly well tonight. Ten extra points to both sides for sticking it out under the new rules and not breaking one! It's good to see all of you taking them seriously and has given me more confidence in being able to continue this season," he told the students, who grinned at each other. Xavier excused himself and stepped up to Aurelius, offering his broom back.

"You know, the _Dutchman_ is definitely faster, a Seeker's broom to be sure," Xavier said, nodding to Tucker before turning back to Aurelius. "But your Firebolt seemed to handle climbs and dives better and is a bit more sensitive in the turns. Definitely a better choice for a Keeper's broom. Speed isn't everything, you know. Quality counts for something, and I'm afraid in that the _Dutchman_ lacks a bit. And that's two T's in Platt."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius said, his eyes flashing a bit. But Xavier merely shrugged.

"You gave us the broom to test them, Mr. Malfoy. I like the broom and its speed boosts, but the wood is cheap and needs extra attention after it's used. Might want to look into that if you put any money into building an upgrade," he suggested, nodding to Snape before heading to join his teammates. Aurelius straggled behind trying to avoid the looks his parents were giving him.

"Well, it was good seeing you again, Tucker, Morly. Goodbye, Lucius. Walter, I don't suppose you would have a few minutes for tea? I was curious on how you stood on a few Ministry issues that's coming up for vote soon."

"Of course, I would be happy to," Rummert said quickly, Lucius looking at him thoughtfully.

"Coming, Severus?" Dumbledore added, apparently not wanting to leave him alone with Lucius. Reluctantly Severus followed, while Jennifer stepped over to Minerva, warily watching as Lucius went over to greet his niece.

"What do you suppose Albus is up to?" Jennifer asked her as they turned, waving to some of the students as they passed them.

"Rummert has been attempting to keep himself from committing an answer on any of the major issues. I dare think Albus is hoping to get him to declare something. Right now he is merely agreeing with everyone, while Draco has made some very unpopular stands."

"Well, I admit that Draco is a tad radical as far as reform is concerned," Jennifer sighed. "But at least he's up front about it."

"Exactly. Only right now it seems to be hurting rather than helping. The Council is quite on edge about it," Minerva said.

"True, but Draco still leads in the popular vote, which means he'll win fifty council votes for the election. Surely that's more than enough to put the Council vote in his favor," Jennifer said.

"You would think so, Jennifer, but you know as well as I do that it is still possible for the Council to vote in favor of Rummert despite public support if they get enough of a majority," Minerva said. "And consider, the witches and wizards on the council who are voting in this election are the same ones that voted against Haven's Bluff."

"Minerva, a heroine again," Jennifer said unenthusiastically. "Can't you be a bit more of an optimist?"

"Oh no, can't afford it in this job…as Hermione is beginning to learn," Minerva said with amusement. "We can't afford to take any chances."

"Well, at least I know this broom thing is going to fall like a rock if I can prove for certain that there's dust in them. Too bad there wasn't some way I could take Rummert out along with Malfoy on this one," Jennifer sighed.

"Just be careful how you handle this with Mr. Stockton," Minerva advised her. "Don't forget, the broom was named after him. I'm quite certain he has a great deal of money tied up in this venture."

"Yes," Jennifer said thoughtfully. "I think I just figured out which class has to be the one to test the broom."


	28. Tests and Results

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Tests and Results

Stock watched with his class around Professor Craw's worktable, where she had taken a small fleck of the compound and put it into a tray and then labeled it, following the same procedure with two other brooms she had, each one tied with a colored ribbon to keep them apart.

"It has often been said that the majority of detective work is done in the lab," Jennifer said with a smile as she pulled out some testing agents. "That's one of the reasons that potions is an important class for those of you thinking about going into law enforcement." Heph looked around dubiously, not seeing one face that looked enthusiastic about the idea.

"Today we're going to work on determining what different substances are in a foreign compound. This may be a bit trickier than it sounds, for as you know, some test potions can have rather unpleasant effects if trying to test something it isn't made for…using an acid tester on a base potion and the like. So, the first order of business then is to determine what type of compound it is before going further, and then using a stabilizer of some kind to keep the substance from breaking down before we're finished. Probably since this is a wax substance, a stasis rather than crystallization would be better. Now, as you can see I have taken three samples…one is George's broom, who received the first broom off the line," she said, smiling at him. "The next is Xavier's, who received his as a part of the broom promotion Mr. Malfoy conducted, and the third is a broom I purchased this morning. So what I am doing is seeing if the same formula was used for all three. But our main goal today is to determine what in this formula is making Shelly sick to see if it's anything that can be prevented. As you can see leaning on the cabinet over there, I've bought a handful of brooms, so I want each table to take one back with them and use your sample knife to scrape some polish into the tray. You need not worry about being as careful as I have…those brooms will either be sent to the Quidditch BI League or disposed of, depending on the outcome."

"The BI League?" Stock repeated with alarm.

"Oh, don't worry, George, that's only if it contains certain magical ingredients that are illegal with the League Commission, and I'm sure Galemaster wouldn't intentionally have done that. You see, quite a long time ago, magic components associated with flying speed, such as fairy dust and powdered horse feather were used very liberally on brooms, and what you did was during a match when you needed a burst of speed you rubbed the broom, causing a chemical reaction that caused the broom to go faster," she explained. Quite a number of the Gryffindor students suddenly fixed their eyes upon Aurelius. "Under the wrong circumstances, such as a lightning storm, the brooms could take off unexpectedly, causing injuries…it also has a bad effect on the quality of the wood, and will eventually break it down, which means a possibility of them snapping in flight. That is why that, along with general loss of broom control over time and the lack of fair play, that the commission banned them. I've been informed by Madame Brittle, however, that such a rule was never added in school regulations… although I have a feeling that may change in the near future," she said with amusement. "Now, everyone start with your acidic level tester on your sample, then put it into stasis… after that I want you to get out your notes on substance breakdown so we can choose which tests will have the least impact and go from there."

It was a tedious and fairly routine set of tests… simple enough for the third years but difficult enough they had to truly concentrate on what they were doing. Jennifer whipped through each of her three samples, taking notes on each one, satisfied with the similar results. Finally she finished with a nod to herself before walking through the class, wandering more slowly through the Slytherin side of the room.

Suddenly Stock sighed and sat back in his seat, Jennifer coming over and looking at his results thoughtfully, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Looks like they're going to have to make a few changes to the formula," she said quietly. "But actually, considering how expensive fairy dust is, it'll probably reduce the cost per broom dramatically."

"If it survives the scandal," Stock muttered, Jennifer patting him gently on the shoulder before heading to her desk. She made four copies of her results and quickly labeled them and put them into envelopes then cleaned up, giving Stock his broom back and the other to Aurelius to return to Xavier as she let the class go for the day. Glancing at the envelopes, she went over to her familiar stand, nudging Dodger first.

"This one goes to the BI League, Dodger, and this one to Ron Weasley at the Daily Prophet, make sure it's Ron…" she added, handing the owl the letters before he soared out a small window. Jennifer then turned to the bat, waking him up gently and giving the bat plenty of time to become alert before slipping him off his perch. "Do you think you could handle two letters for me, Ratfly? One's to Danny at the pitch and one's for Dumbledore." The bat immediately responded at the mention of Dumbledore, grabbed the letters and darted off out the window knowing that the Headmaster was likely to have something interesting in his pocket to give to the old fruit bat for his trouble.

Shutting up her office, Jennifer hurried out the classroom door, up the stairs, and into Severus' classroom where he was busy filling in a new column of numbers on a ledger.

"Took another class through the Synchronism experiment again?" Jennifer asked, gazing at the Flux meter.

"Yes, and I think I see what's happening now," Severus said, checking the point on his quill. "It seems that you and Dumbledore were right all along."

"We were?" Jennifer said curiously, looking over the numbers.

"It isn't that we are actually creating energy, it is that it works more efficiently together. It was your comment about focus that got me to thinking of it initially. There is a great deal of potential energy in everyone that we don't use and most people have no conscious access to. But in times of great pressure or stress, even the most pathetic of wizards can pull off a spell of almost superhuman magnitude," Severus explained.

"Yes, I've heard that happen with people under the influence of Defiance, caused by the adrenalin rush, I believe," Jennifer nodded. "Of course it leaves them wiped out for days."

"Somehow it seems that when one reaches a particular level of focus, they can draw on that reserve in a way which doesn't actually drain one to use it…when someone is completely in tune with one's own power."

"It makes sense, but what does that have to do with the Synchronism spell? It's only built to tune one in to the others in the group, not to one's self," Jennifer said.

"Yes, but what happens if two people who are already closely compatible are using the spell and one of them is telepathic?" Severus asked. Jennifer blinked a moment, leaning on his desk and thinking about that. "You have often looked into a mirror to see what you are thinking. In essence, I believe I became your mirror, allowing you to reach that level of 'tuning' that I spoke of."

"I think you may be onto something, and yet there are a few problems…when we cast a spell together I'm making eye contact with the object, not you," Jennifer said.

"That is how you access your ability consciously, yes, but this is acting on a more basic level, as energy," Severus said, showing her his notation.

"There is something else, too. I don't think that power surge was only from my end. We would be contributing unequal portions to the same spell."

"Jennifer, no one has exactly the same power level, you know that," Severus said.

"Well, yes I know, but the execution of the spell remained completely balanced. So if your theory is right, it means that you have to have some telepathic ability as well."

Severus stared at her for a moment.

"My telepathic ability amounts to little more than the occasional potion I've taken when…well, the occasional potion. I am quite sure that is not the case."

"Maybe overusing the potion causes a permanent effect?" Jennifer said.

"Now you know as well as I how unlikely that would be."

"Or maybe some of that Truth Seeking of mine has rubbed off on you all of these years," Jennifer said teasingly, and then grew thoughtful. "Perhaps that night with the painting of Mallus Craw, do you remember?"

"Oh yes," Severus said quietly, gazing at her. "That is something I will always remember, with both pain and fondness." Jennifer nodded slowly.

"I know what you mean," she said softly.

"In fact as you'll recall that's when I began to experiment with telepathy potions in the first place."

"I thought it was because you wanted to feel you were on even ground with me," Jennifer challenged.

"That too," Severus agreed.

"Well, I guess you finally have that now, since I can't read you anymore," she said, getting up and walking around.

"Let's not get into that again, shall we? Come, let's head to lunch," Severus said, rolling up the scroll and taking it with him. The two of them hadn't been in the staff room very long before Hermione came in and Severus handed the scroll out to her.

"New numbers?" Hermione said, knowing Severus better than to expect an answer as she sat beside them and unrolled it. "By the way, Dumbledore would like to see you for a few moments right after lunch, Severus."

"Hermione," Jennifer said once the younger woman had been glancing at the numbers for some time, "Is there a way to test the strength of telepathic abilities in witches and wizards?" Severus gave her a dirty look.

"Well, yes and no. At least, from what I read, none that are completely reliable…" Hermione got a far off look then, as if trying to remember something. "You think there's a connection to these figures, don't you?"

"Severus does, yes," Jennifer said.

"I can speak for myself well enough, thank you," Severus scowled.

"You may be on to something. Let me do a bit of research and I'll see what I can find," Hermione said, gazing at it again. "This preliminary work is fantastically detailed. When are you going to get around to writing up a proposal?"

"Proposal?"

"For publication," Hermione said.

"I hardly think anyone would be interested in my theories in anything. I am merely doing this for my own benefit and the school's." Severus grunted, taking the scroll back.

"It's not going to do the school any good unless you publish, you know," Hermione said, getting up with her sandwich in hand. "Talk some sense into him, Jennifer, please? He doesn't listen to anyone else, except maybe Dumbledore," she said, making a quick notation on the schedule board before heading out the door again.

"Speaking of which, I should probably get going, since I have a class right after lunch," Severus said. "I don't suppose you have any idea what he wants to talk to me about?"

"Not this time," Jennifer said. "Unless it has something to do with banning the brooms."

"I doubt it," Severus said. "Although…" he paused then, gazing at her steadily. "I'll see you at dinner."

Jennifer let out a frustrated sigh as he left the room, pushing her lunch away virtually untouched. How could she possibly eat now, when there was so much going on that she had no idea about? Restlessly, she took care of her plate, glancing at her pocket mirror before wandering out into the Great Hall to check on the children.

Aurelius noticed her first from where he sat with Stock, a stormy look in his eyes as he and his friends got up, walking out defiantly. Jennifer sighed. How could she blame them, considering what her findings were going to mean for Galemaster? In a way it was quite strange to her considering how Aurelius had been fighting with Stock over the holidays. But ever since they had come back after the break the three boys had become close again, acting as if nothing had happened. Well, at least he wasn't cutting himself off anymore, Jennifer reassured herself before slipping over to the Ravenclaw table. She greeted several of the upper classman and touched base with both of the prefects before walking over to where Alex was leaning over a huge book with flimsy pages.

"Well, what is this?" Jennifer asked curiously, peering over Mandria's and Alex's shoulder.

"It's a telephone directory," Alex said. "We were studying them in class. I was hoping I could find Ben in here."

"Ben would be in there?" Jennifer frowned.

"Well, his Mum would, I think, but I don't see it. I've been trying to write him but the owls don't know where he is any more," Alex explained.

"Well, he knows where you are. I'm sure he'll write and tell you," Jennifer said.

"He hasn't yet, and it's been months," Alex said. Jennifer smiled sympathetically.

"Ben has had to move on, Alex, as we all have, and sometimes that means growing apart from those you knew so you can adjust to your new home and friends. I know that doesn't make it any easier, but it's just another part of growing up, I'm afraid."

"Professor Craw!" Jennifer looked up to see Andrew and Halbert heading over to them, a paper in hand. "Did you hear?" Andrew said. "That Stymphalian chick broke out of the menagerie this morning! Gnawed right through the bars!"

"Why in the world didn't they send it back to Greece? I'm sure there's a reserve," Jennifer said with a frown, glancing over Andrew's shoulder at the newspaper.

"They're afraid to try it until it gets older," Halbert explained. "Stymphalians have a keen sense of smell that they not only use for hunting, they use for homing. Usually, that's not a problem since by law those eggs aren't supposed to ever leave the swamp, but since this one did…"

"It sees this as its home," Jennifer said with alarm. "That means it might be heading back to the school!"

"Quite likely," Andrew agreed.

Alicia had been sitting at the far end of the table keeping Morfinn company (who still had trouble finding anyone to sit with.) But the instant she noticed them hurrying out of the room with worried faces, they ran to catch up, Morfinn following after her with a wheeze.

Jennifer turned towards the Defense classroom to see several fourth years standing outside, watching the door warily as if afraid to go in.

"Professor Craw! We…there have been noises," Ted said.

"I know," Jennifer said, taking out her wand. "Stay back, everyone."

Slowly Jennifer opened the door a little peering inside. She sighed, pushing it back for everyone to see. The window had been broken out again and part of the pane was altogether missing. Beside the fireplace, just as Jennifer had suspected sat the young iron bird, letting out a loud but happy caw of greeting out of its bronze beak.

"This is not going to go over well," she murmured as much to herself as to anyone else.

"Professor Craw? Since the bird is going to keep coming back here anyhow, do you suppose I could have it as a familiar?" Halbert asked wistfully. Jennifer stared at him. "I'm certain Dad would let me have it."

"And I'm certain your _mere_ would not," Jennifer said sternly. "This is a war bird. It is definitely not something an underaged wizard could control, no matter how talented with creatures he might be," she said, propping one arm with the other and putting the palm of her hand to her chin in pure resignation. "Perhaps someone should fetch Doctor Sagittari."

"We'll go get him," Andrew volunteered, nodding to Halbert before they took off towards the doors.

"I guess the Defense class has a permanent mascot," Alicia said.

"At least it doesn't have real feathers to sneeze over," Morfinn sniffled.

"I seriously doubt that Professor Snape will allow something like that in his classroom," Jennifer told them. Seeing someone coming up behind the students, Jennifer grimaced sheepishly when she realized it was Severus and Dumbledore.

"Something like what?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Reluctantly she backed away from the door so the two of them could see. Severus staring in horror and dismay as the chick cawed cheerfully, greeting him enthusiastically.

"What is that thing doing here?" Severus said in surprise, pointing at it accusingly. "I thought that went to the Tower Menagerie, what is it doing here?"

"Apparently it broke out," Jennifer said.

"I can see that!" Severus snapped. The chick cried out in complaint at his raised voice, Severus snarling in response. "Someone get that thing out of here!"

"I've already sent for Sagittari," Jennifer assured him quickly.

"It does seem to like it here, doesn't it?" Dumbledore mused.

"Professor, look at what that monster has done to my classroom!"

"It's just a baby, Severus," Jennifer said.

"Let's not get into all of that again! Stymphalian Birds are man-eaters, and apparently basilisk eaters! I am going to write to the Ministry at once and demand that that thing is destroyed," Severus said.

"The chick has done nothing wrong, Severus. Besides, it is protected as an endangered species; the Ministry cannot destroy it at a whim. I suppose they can attempt to cage it again, although I admit I am concerned at what imprisonment would do to such a free roaming beast," Dumbledore mused.

"I could care less about its mental health! I am not teaching in a room with that thing! Get me another room!" Severus demanded.

"I do not think getting another room will help, Severus." Still fuming, Severus looked up to see Sagittari standing there with Andrew and Halbert. "As I am not completely certain that it's the room that the chick has become attached to."

Severus stared at him for a moment, and then looked at Dumbledore and back again.

"Oh no you don't. You are not landing this thing on me! I won't take it!" Severus said, the chick protesting the tone of his voice again. "Oh, scream all you like! I will _not_ be bullied by an ugly, feral, rust-magnet bird! Go find your Mum you stupid thing, and leave me the hell alone!" he yelled, the bird complaining all the more as his voice got louder.

"Why are you so angry at it? Please stop shouting!" Alicia said, holding her ears.

"Severus, really! Shouting at it isn't going to make it go away," Jennifer sighed.

"You're right, I'll use the castanet spell," Severus said, taking out its wand.

"Why is everyone so afraid of it? It's just a baby!" Alicia said. Morfinn sneezed in agreement.

"Please, Professor, Alicia's right!" Halbert said. "Please don't let him do it! I'll take care of him if no one else will! He likes me! Really!"

"It's all right, Halbert," Dumbledore said, somehow managing to position himself between the doorway and Severus as he stepped to calm the children. "I would not allow anyone to do something they would decidedly regret later," he said, Severus squinting at him warily. "I'm sure you can imagine what it would be like to have one's familiar disappear. Rasputin was Severus' companion since he was a student, and when you come to depend upon something always being there, whether it's a familiar or a house, or whatever it may be, it takes some time to trust again," he said, glancing at Jennifer who had an uncomfortable look on her face. "Granted, some people take more time than others to recover, and some also need a little push in the right direction… but I suppose I'm getting off the subject. Severus, I am not about to let you do anything to that chick, especially before I speak with the Ministry and see what sort of concessions need to be made to allow us to keep it here. Sagittari, perhaps you had better make sure it hasn't injured itself trying to get in here. I imagine he doesn't realize his own limitations yet. Defense class is cancelled for the rest of the afternoon, students."

"I suggest you all spend time in the library looking up your assignments, I guarantee there will be a test on today's material next time we meet," Severus snarled, the class shrinking back a bit before splitting into different directions in attempt to get away.

"He has had quite a long journey today. It is very lucky he didn't tire over the lake," Sagittari said as they stepped in. "They may live happily in shallow waters, but in deep water they sink like stones."

"Why don't you four run along for now?" Jennifer told Andrew, Alicia, Halbert and Morfinn.

"You will tell us what's going to happen though, won't you?" Andrew asked anxiously, glancing at Severus, who stood with his arms folded, scowling.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Now you'd better hurry before you're late to class," Jennifer advised.

"You tricked me," Severus growled softly to Dumbledore. The Headmaster gazed at him in surprise.

"You knew this would happen. That was why you wouldn't let me get another classroom when that chick first hatched! Admit it!"

"Severus, to be perfectly honest, I knew nothing of the sort. Wondered, perhaps, but knew, no," Dumbledore said, aware that Severus' eyes were trying to bore through him. "Perhaps there is some hope for Rasputin, perhaps not. But either way, it would be impossible to replace him any more than I expect Jennifer to try and replace the Broom Closet," he said, glancing at where she stood by the door, fingering her pocket mirror absently. "But the question really is not whether you truly want another companion or not, but whether you need one or not. I suppose only you can answer that… but if you can't, perhaps you could try asking your family," he advised.

Severus let out a sigh of pure annoyance, scowling at where Sagittari stood pampering the bird before turning to Jennifer. But she was not looking at him. Instead she was gazing out the window with such a distant look on her face that suddenly he came to a decision.

"Fine! The bird can stay if the Ministry allows it… and if it learns how to properly use a window!" Severus snapped. "But it is _not _my familiar."

"Very well, Severus. I will speak to the Ministry over the matter as soon as we're finished here," Dumbledore smiled.

"I don't suppose you'd help me teach the classes about venom milking since you have the afternoon off?" Jennifer suggested.

"Fine," Severus said grumpily, gesturing for her to lead the way and the two of them headed towards the Potion Lab.

"So what did Dumbledore want to talk to you about earlier?" Jennifer asked, wishing she could read his face.

"Oh, just about a letter from the board stating that they're willing to consider our proposals for changing OWLS and NEWTS," Severus grunted.

"Really?" Jennifer said excitedly.

"They want my team to meet with the committee this weekend and speak about a summer schedule to make the necessary changes. Of course, that does mean going abroad is going to be quite out of the question," Severus mused.

"Well, we'll just stay close to home that's all. Just as long as it's by the sea," Jennifer said.

Severus frowned but didn't say anything more as they entered the classroom. Jennifer's class eyed Severus warily while she instructed them to pass up their homework before she prepared for the change in agenda, pulling a rolling shelf unit of cages up to the front of the class. He watched her carefully as she had them turning to their books and began to brief them, but couldn't help but notice she was not as animated as she normally was in class, and he doubted it was because of the audience. Perhaps Dumbledore was right, perhaps sometimes one did need a push, Severus mused, hoping that she wasn't going to be angry with him afterwards for doing so.


	29. Out of the Frying Pannage

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Out of the Frying Pannage

  Alicia wiped off her brow as she stared at the question on basic wards, wondering if she was ever going to survive the Defense test in front of her.  Next to the office sat the bird dubbed Descartes by its reluctant new owner, plucking at its feathers and making very irritating metal scraping sounds in the process.  Sighing softly, she got back to the test, resisting the urge to doodle to help her think.  The last time she had done that, the entire thing ended up in the waste bin, and Alicia couldn't afford another bad mark like that.

  "Quiet," Snape warned when Morfinn sneezed beside her, squinting at the boy who had glanced up with a look of apology before turning back to his test.

  Just as Alicia regained her concentration and turned to the last page of the test, a sudden flitter drew her eyes up to Dodger who had just flown in the window and dropped a bright red envelope in the center of Snape's desk.  Alicia couldn't help but stare at it wide-eyed.  They had gotten an occasional Howler from their mother when they did something particularly outrageous at the Weasley's, but Alicia never ever remembered her father ever getting one before.  Snape stared at it a moment until realization sunk in then strode quickly into his office, closing the door behind him.

  A moment later, indiscernible shouting could be heard from within, followed by the loud protests of the bird, drowning out the words the entire class had been straining to hear.  Zoë quick restrained Zack who had made a move as if to get up and listen by the door.  Then, as silence took hold again and Descartes settled back down, Snape stormed back out, frowning when he saw they were looking in his direction.

  "Are you all finished then?" Snape snapped, the class hurriedly turning back to their papers.  "You will be if I see any more wandering eyes," he warned taking his seat again and scratching a quick note.  Glancing at Descartes thoughtfully, he shook his head before calling Dodger over and handing him the note.  "Black Mansion," he murmured before letting it go.

  "I think he's starting to soften up," Zack told Alicia as they headed out of the classroom.  "Most other times, he'd have taken our test papers for looking up right then and there without giving us a warning."

  "Who do you suppose had enough gall to send Snape a Howler?" Morfinn asked.  "Have your parents got the Ministry mad at them again?"

  "Hard to have the Ministry mad at you when there's no Minister," Zoë pointed out.

  "It must have been Dad.  After all, he did send a letter to him right after," Zack said.

  "But all he sent was a normal letter," Alicia said.  "If they had been fighting, I'm sure Snape would have sent a Howler right back, probably with an extra dose of explosives for interrupting his class.  No, I bet it was my grandfather.  Snape is supposed to be finding him somewhere to live, and grandfather…well, he's not a patient man, no matter what obstacles they're running into.  Grandfather only understands one thing; results."

  "Poor Snape," Morfinn said, shaking his head.  Zack and Alicia stared at him.  "Well, think about it.  He gets stuck spending the last weeks before school in jail…then they take his house away…then that bird comes and wrecks his class and carries off his familiar…and then his adopted son Mr. Willowby doesn't know if his shop is going to survive from month to month…your older brother decides to hit his rebellion stage at an abnormally early age…and to top it all off, he gets saddled with a dangerous creature he doesn't want and your grandfather holds him personally responsible for the fact that he's not out of prison yet.  No wonder he's such a pain in the rear," he finished, taking a clean handkerchief out of his boot and blowing his nose.

  Zoë and Zack snickered, but Alicia grew extremely quiet.  It had always been easy to tell when her mother was upset about anything and why, and just as easy to think of ways to cheer her up again.  Alex and Andrew were the same way, really, Alicia realized.  But although her father didn't seem to brood the way Aurelius did, they both had a way of not showing what was going on in their minds, trudging on through whatever lay in their way with grim determination.  Just as he had done last year, when their mother's fate was unknown and after when her recovery was uncertain…perhaps he had looked tired and drawn, but never did he betray what he must have been going through.

  Caprica Dusthorn listened intently to Alicia as the girl told her about what had happened while Alicia sat curled up against a trophy cabinet with a sketchpad on her lap, barely even touching it.

  "Well, I cannot say that Morfinn doesn't have a point," Caprica said, "Although there's no reason for you to feel guilty about it.  None of what has happened was your fault in any way."

  "If only the paintings hadn't gotten sealed up!  Perhaps I would have been able to find Rasputin at least!  I should have thought of looking when I was at Hogsmeade," Alicia said.

  "If you start gallivanting through random paintings looking for missing familiars, Alicia, you're bound to get into nothing but trouble," Caprica said in a gentle yet firm tone.  Alicia looked at her thoughtfully.

  "Well, then, what do you suppose I should do?" Alicia asked.

  "Ask someone who might have remembered seeing him," Caprica said with an enigmatic smile.

   Alicia lay awake in bed that night for some time trying to figure out what Caprica meant.  Suddenly it dawned on her, making it even harder for her to go to sleep.  But night air had softened, and the sound of a drizzling dripping rain finally lulled her into a light slumber, somehow still managing to get up the next morning at an early hour.  

  In fact, being Saturday, quite a few of her fellow dorm mates were still in bed when she got dressed and headed out of the common room.  She slipped out of the corridor near the hospital wing and down towards the Great Hall, rather surprised to see a large group of professors, including her own parents, as they came out of the staff room bundled in cloaks and coats.

  Jennifer and Severus both paused, the first with a curious expression and the second with a suspicious one while McGonagall, Brittle, Scribe, and Sprout merely wished her good morning.

  "And just what are you doing up this early on a Saturday?" Severus asked, squinting.

  "I was hungry," Alicia said.  Her father stared dubiously at her.  "All right, I was worried about the Defense test.  I don't suppose the scores are posted?"

   "Since when did you start worrying about tests of any kind that didn't involve canvas?" Severus frowned.

  "Severus, I'm sure that whatever it is that Alicia is up to Professor Weasley can handle it," Dumbledore said as he passed by them with an unusually wide brimmed rain hat.  "Please excuse us, Alicia.  School business in London, you know.  Why don't you find somewhere dry to curl up with a hot drink and a book?  I know that's what I'd be doing today if I could," he added, continuing to walk towards the doors the other teachers following behind.

  "And that had better be all you do," Severus said.

  "Besides homework," Jennifer added, before heading after Dumbledore.

  "I don't suppose you would tell me if you were up to anything, even if you were?" Hermione said with an unusually amused tone in her voice as she watched Alicia from beside the staff room door.

  "Actually, I was just going up to talk to Professor Ravenclaw about something relating to his field, if that's all right?" Alicia admitted.

  "Of course it's all right," Hermione said with a slight smile.  "Which makes me wonder all the more why you didn't want to tell your parents that." 

  Giggling nervously, Alicia shrugged, very aware of the Charms professor's steady eyes upon her as she headed further down the corridor.

  Even with all the shortcuts it seemed to take forever to get to the North Tower.  She took the stairs by two until she began to tire, finally huffing and puffing when she reached the top.  The door to the classroom was open; rather curious considering it was a Saturday.  Slowly Alicia walked in and gazed around.  She had never been in there before only seeing it for the first time as represented in Andrew's model.  Candles had been spaced throughout, and seemingly blank scrolls were carefully hung around the room.  As she closed in on one, she saw a glimmer and the ghostwriting sprang into view in wispy letters that read: _The truest answers lie within_.  Curiously, she gazed at the next one to see what wisdom it had to impart, when she noticed an open curtain revealing what appeared to be a small sitting room.  Inside was a small table with a steaming tea service and a tray of breakfast pastries and scones carefully laid out.  Feeling a bit as if she were trespassing, Alicia turned to leave to find the ghost of Icarus Ravenclaw standing in her path, looking at her with a concerned expression.

  "Leaving so soon?" he asked.

  "Oh, sorry, Professor.  I didn't mean to interrupt.  I mean, obviously you're expecting someone," Alicia said.

  "Oh yes," Icarus said with amusement.  "Although I didn't expect you to leave so soon.  Won't you sit down?"

  "You were expecting me?" Alicia said curiously.

  "Oh, yes.  I remembered remembering that you were coming," Icarus said.  "I suppose that sounds confusing, doesn't it?" Alicia nodded.  "Well, I don't remember new future things anymore, of course.  That was a physical ability, and ghosts, as you know, are relatively static.  But back when I was alive, new memories of the future were formed all the time, and I had a great deal of them about you and your mother, perhaps more than any of the others.  Won't you sit down?  Pardon if I have my tea over here; you know what ghost eating habits are like.  Best if I keep away," he said with a soft chuckle.

  "So if you remember me, and this tea, then you knew before you died that you would become a ghost?" Alicia asked.  Icarus looked a bit uncomfortable.

  "I knew that I would be eternally condemned for my actions, yes," he said quietly.  "But at the time I felt as if I had no other choice.  I'm still uncertain if I actually did have a choice or not…" his face grew strange for a moment, both horrible and sad.  "Well, obviously it's too late to change it now, and I promised Dumbledore when I took the job that I would do my best not to dwell on it.  So tell me, what brings you here today, Miss Snape?"

  "You don't know?" Alicia said with surprise.

  "Do you remember details of everything that you've ever remembered before?" he asked with a smile.  Alicia blushed slightly.  "Actually, I see us having several conversations at different ages.  But this, I think, is the first.  Still, would you kindly refresh my memory?"

  "I came to ask you about Rasputin, father's monitor basilisk," Alicia said.  "Would you happen to remember if he's still alive?"

  "Oh _this_ conversation!  Caprica sent you!" Icarus said, suddenly pleased.

  "You know Professor Dusthorn's awake?" Alicia said nervously.

  "I do now.  You didn't wake her, did you?" he asked anxiously.

  "She told me she woke herself up," Alicia said, still wondering if she actually had or not.

  "I see," Icarus nodded solemnly.  "Well, we'll just keep with that story then for now, although I wouldn't be spreading it to others.  Have a biscuit," he offered, gesturing her to the plate beside her.  "I should have guessed that it wouldn't be long after you arrived that she would poke her nose into things again.  I suppose Bedivere is awake as well?"

  "She woke him up," Alicia said quickly.

  "Now that I believe," Icarus said with amusement.  "I wonder if Janus knows.  We were all good friends once… did you know that?  Janus, Caprica, Bedivere and I.  But that was so very long ago," he sighed softly, looking depressed.

  "Sir?  About Rasputin?" Alicia said cautiously.

  "Hm?  Oh, yes, the lizard," Icarus said.  "I seem to recall something about your mother and father both having two familiars…one they would take with them, and one they left behind.  What they were I'm not sure.  The only memories I have after my death were glimpses of things to come of my own ancestors, you see."

  "Can you see before you were born too, in the same way?" Alicia asked curiously.

  "Well, a little, but not much," Icarus admitted.  "According to Merlin, it's amazing that I remembered as far ahead as I did.  That, for good or ill, was my father's doing," he mumbled staring into his moldy cup.  "He was obsessed with making sure that the future of this school would turn out the way he wanted it to be… that, admittedly, was my fault.  For I had made the mistake of telling him of my prediction that many of the things he had set in motion would threaten to destroy this school a thousand years into the future."

  "Voldemort," Alicia said, Icarus nodding slowly.

  "Yes, and that I shall forever regret.  And I shall forever regret what followed, for all eternity," Icarus said.

  "But…well, it did turn out all right in the end, didn't it?" Alicia said.

  "Did it?" Icarus said thoughtfully.  "Well, yes, but I'm not quite so sure it's all over, you know.  Slytherin's influence over his house is still strong.  Not that he didn't have some good qualities as well… and I've seen them in the best in students such as Danny…I just wish that there were some way to separate that good from the bad… but I suppose that will never happen," Icarus admitted.  "Anyhow, after that incident up until my dying day then after, I have been very cautious to keep what I know to myself for the most part, although on rare occasions I have stepped in.  And I try to instill within all the students I have a sense of responsibility too… and some skepticism.  It's hardly a perfect science, after all.  Of course, if someone warns a person not to cross a certain street at a certain time and there's several other options, why chance it?" he winked.

  After Alicia finished her tea and thanked the strangely moody ghost who seemed to have fallen into a depression again, she hurried down the stairs, her mind turning as to what to do next.  It was as she was passing the library when she finally made up her mind, peering in to see Andrew and Halbert inside. Andrew was patiently helping Halbert with their Transfiguration homework.  She glanced nervously at Librarian Boulderdash who was sitting at his desk nearby, but was apparently too absorbed in a book entitled _Fix-it Yourself Structural Charms _to be paying attention to anything else.

  "Where's Alex and Aurelius?" Alicia asked.

  "Poor Alex is out in this nasty weather at Quidditch practice.  I haven't seen Aurelius at all.  Should I look?" Andrew asked thoughtfully.

  "No, you'll do," she said sitting down and leaning over the table.  "I need to go to Hogsmeade.  It's important.  Can you cover for me?"

  "No reason to bother, really.  Our parents are out of the school for the day," Andrew pointed out.

  "I know, but better safe than sorry."

  "Then you had better make sure you don't run into Corey, either.  Why do you need to go to Hogsmeade, anyhow?"  Andrew asked.

  "Because I'm not so sure that Rasputin is dead," Alicia said.  Andrew sighed.

  "Alicia, we've been through this before.  Stymphalians can take on anything short of a dragon.  There's no way that he could have survived.  Even if he had, it's been months now. He would have been back."

  "But then why hasn't the mother been back?" Alicia asked impatiently.  "She came to protect her chick, how come she never came back for it if she was the victor?  Descartes had no trouble breaking out of the Menagerie and into Hogwarts, so why hasn't the Mum tried?  The sound from the castanets might have driven her away once, but I hardly think that alone would have kept her away."

  "She's right about that," Halbert put in.  "That is very puzzling.  Despite their carnivorous nature, they're very social animals, protective of their young.  If she had a way of coming back, she would have."

  "All right, you have a point," Andrew agreed, closing his book.  "But we're not going to cover for you because we're going with you.  Don't forget, it's possible that Ciardoth might be back at any time and she might know what we're up to."

  "Why would she care?" Alicia said.

  "Because she wants us dead, of course," Andrew said.

  "Well, we should be perfectly safe provided we stay in the paintings," Alicia reasoned.

  "All the same, if we're going to break the rules, we need to do so responsibly," Andrew said.  "We won't be able to take the cellar today.  Students wouldn't be expected in Honeydukes.  Let's try the route under the tree," he suggested, grabbing his cloak.

  "Can we stop to get some pocket money?" Halbert asked brightly.

  "This isn't a shopping trip.  It's a possible rescue expedition," Alicia scolded him.

  "I understand that," Halbert said defensively.  "But maybe people won't get so nosy about what we're doing if we're actually buying things."

  "The idea is not to be seen at all," Alicia said.  "Once we get there, we'll need to find a place we can safely put a painting down to travel through."

  "Really?  Me too?" Halbert said excitedly.

  "Well, we can't just leave you standing about, can we?" Alicia she said with a wink as the three of them stepped out and over to the Whomping Willow.  At least the tree seemed to be enjoying the drizzly miserable rain. 

  With a glance around to make sure no one was watching, the three of them slid into the passage, stopping a moment to admire the model.

  "I can't believe we're nearly done!" Halbert said.

  "All that's left is miscellaneous furniture," Andrew agreed, playing with the revolving telescope above Dumbledore's study.  "We still need to figure out what to make the potion phials out of."

  "Why don't we just miniaturize some real ones?" Alicia said.

  "What?  And have Mum scolding us that our equipment is missing?" Andrew said.

  "We can minimize mine!"  Halbert volunteered.  "I'll just say I broke them.  No one would think twice about that."

  Andrew and Alicia grinned knowingly and were about to head up the passage when suddenly they heard a noise behind them and Alex slid down, her hair drenched and looking unusually grumpy.

  "What a horrible practice!  I thought you all would be down here.  But where's Aurelius?"

   "Haven't seen him," Andrew shrugged.

   "But the Slytherin team were out practicing too, all but him!  Xavier told me that he said Aurelius didn't feel up to it, but he wasn't in the hospital wing, so I figured he'd be in here waiting out the rain with you guys," Alex said, glancing at where they were standing as she paused to take a breath.  "What are you three doing over there?  Are you going somewhere?"

  "We're going to look for Rasputin," Andrew said calmly.

  "What?  Rasputin's alive?  Are you sure?" Alex asked with surprise.

  "No," Alicia admitted.  "But I want to try to look for him again.  We only looked around the castle when it happened, you know… that Stymphalian might have flown quite a ways and then dropped him somewhere."  Alex looked at her dubiously, shaking her head. 

  "Besides, it's an excuse to go to Hogsmeade and stock up on candy," Halbert said, getting a dirty look from Alicia.

  "Well, I'm game for that," Alex grinned.  "Fine, let's go if we're going."

  It took an oil spell and several good shoves before the rusted trap door opened, the rain instantly hitting them as they climbed out and over the ruined foundation, the trap door shutting to look like a part of where the floor had been.  The hill itself had turned into a slushy mud, but Alex had a spell for that; casting it on all of them so they wouldn't leave tracks or get it over their shoes.

  "Now where?" Halbert asked.

  "We need somewhere quiet and dry that I can leave my Rasputin sketch… somewhere it's not going to be disturbed," Alicia said.

  "The bank?" Andrew chuckled.

  "And without being seen.  Don't forget the bank here doesn't have a vault big enough to hide us in, and we need to jump into the painting," Alicia said.  "How about the Three Brooms?"

  "We'd be recognized in an instant," Andrew said.  "And don't you even think of mentioning the Pannage, because I'm not going in there.  Why don't we go to Corey?"

  "He might tell Mum and Father we left the school," Alex said.  "It really stinks not to have a home to go to at a time like this."  Andrew and Alicia nodded and sighed in agreement.

  "Look, let's go to Pyther's studio.  There's a receptionist there during the day, but Pyther's asleep, of course," Alicia said.  "If we can find a way to slip into his workroom, I can toss my sketch into the mix.  The receptionist wouldn't know the difference, I'm sure, and we'll be long back before sundown."

  "But how are we going to get by the receptionist?" Alex asked.

  "Leave that to me," Alicia said, leading them into town.  With their hoods pulled up and watching to make sure nobody they knew came near, Alicia led them all to the small studio, slipping in the door just ahead of the others.

  A rather withered but pleasant looking old woman gazed at them thoughtfully while their eyes tried to adjust to the strange lighting.  Candles set into spherical holders sat below each painting on display in the reception room, but other than that and a four posted candelabra that sat on the desk the light seemed quite dim; the front windows of the shop boarded over and covered with black drapes.

  "May I help you children?" the woman asked, glancing at the calendar suspiciously.

  "Yes, my friend Halbert here would like to make an appointment for a sitting," Alicia said.  Halbert stared at her.  "It's a surprise present for his parents' anniversary."

  "But that's in…" Andrew elbowed him.

  "I'm sure that's quite touching sentiment, dear," the woman said thinly, "but Mr. Pyther is one of the most renowned ghost painters in Europe.  I'm afraid that even the most modest of sittings would be over your budget."

  "That's all right!  I have it covered," Alicia said, taking a silver piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolding it.  "This is good for one free sitting, I think, of my choice."

   "Oh, you're one of Pyther's private students!  Miss Snape, I believe?" she said, gazing at her thoughtfully.

  "Yes, ma'am.  Mr. Pyther bought one of my paintings recently and paid me with this," Alicia said.  "But we were afraid that if Halbert met him in the school, someone might tip his parents off, what with most the staff knowing them and all.  So can we get an appointment?  Something on a weekend?"

  "Very well, Miss Snape, I will put you down," she sighed.  "Despite the fact that Mr. Pyther is much too liberal about handing those out.  You should have seen how many sittings he ended up doing for free after St. Mungo's blood drive."  Alicia held back a chuckle as Halbert came over, a bit more enthusiastic about the whole idea as he gave the receptionist his full name and spelled it for her.

  "Would you mind terribly if we looked in the gallery?" Alicia asked.  "I haven't been in there in ages myself, and I want to show Halbert some of Mr. Pyther's work before we go."

  "You can see quite a bit of it at Hogwarts, Miss Snape," the woman sighed.  "Oh, very well!  But mind not to touch anything or get anything wet."  Thanking her, the four of them headed through a door she pointed at, Alicia grinning at him.

   "I have to hand it to you Snapes.  You sure are a sneaky bunch," Halbert whispered as they walked into a mazelike hallway filled with paintings intermingled with sconces.

  "Have you seen such lovely paintings?  He's positively brilliant," Alicia said, staring mesmerized at the painting a full moon rising over the hills beyond Hogsmeade, the sounds of the night calling from the forest, admiring the technique of every paint stroke.

  "Not surprising considering he's had almost six hundred years of practice, is it?" Alex said, giving it only a cursory glance.  "Where would the workroom be?"

  "It would be in the back, probably covered with fabric or something so not to distract from the paintings," Alicia said, tearing herself away and following them.

  "_Voici_… here it is, I think," Halbert said, heading to a set of ivory drapes and peering behind it before pulling it open.  Quickly the four of them slipped inside, gazing around a plain white room jumbled with desks, easels, and shelves, except for a comfortable looking corner with a padded white chair with different colored panels behind it.  Two panels of fabric much like the one they had came in were on opposing walls, and curiously Halbert looked behind one to find pair of slender doors.

  "This one doesn't seem to open," Alex said from the other side of the room, pulling back the curtain to reveal a heavy iron door with no handle.

  "This one does," Halbert said as cold, misty air escaped from the moment he opened the ice cabinet.  He squinted at the shelves of pouches within in.  "Is that what I think it is?"

  "I'd say so," Andrew said, peering in.  "Fresh blood.  Very appetizing."

  "Look!  I wonder what this painting is of?" Alex said, going over to a velvet-covered canvas.

  "Please stop poking about!" Alicia insisted, pulling out a sketch and putting it on a table already scattered with paper.  "Come on, we need to get going!"  Shrugging, Alex and the others walked over to the desk as Alicia stepped in her sketch of Rasputin and then one by one pulled them in until they were all standing inside.  "All right, the quicker we can do this, the less suspicion it'll cause so stay with me," Alicia said, stepping off the edge of the painting, the others following close behind.

  But to Alicia's surprise, it took only a couple of minutes between frames before she found herself stepping in one of the scariest paintings she had ever seen in her life.  It was a painting of an old stone cottage standing near the Dark Forest, the tracks into Hogsmeade station trailing off in the distance.  But the pleasantness of the picture ended there, for in the foreground was a group of dark robed figures standing below a row of staked pyres, upon them were tied a frightened farmer, his wife, and farm hands.

  "What is this?  But they can't be doing… they're not going to in the painting, are they?" Alex said, staring in terror at the hooded figure with the torch beside the pyre.  Alicia glanced at the inscription to see that the original title of Harvest Moon Massacre of '78 had been scratched out and the title, 'Hogsmeade Trespassers Trial and Execution' had been penciled in.

  "No!  Stop them!" Halbert said excitedly, Alicia hushing him.

  "We can't!  It's just a painting!" Alicia said, glancing out of the frame.  "Quick!"  She grabbed the others as the executioner lit the pyres, pushing them back out of view as those sitting at the table below took mild interest in the painting as the Muggles began to scream.  They were in the Pig's Pannage, Andrew realized, but he never remembered seeing that painting before.  The kids huddled protectively around each other shutting their eyes and trying to block the screaming out of their ears, nearly falling out of the painting to get away from it.  Finally the scene ended, and shakily Alicia looked around to see that everything had reset and the farmers standing on unlit pyres once more.

  "Let's not stick around for the second show if you don't mind," Alex said in a soft voice.

  "I don't understand why the painting took us here," Alicia said, risking another peek out.

  "Maybe someone stole him and they happen to be here," Halbert suggested.

  "It doesn't work that way.  A sketch of someone usually takes me to the closest painting to them, unless they're dead or had their memories erased," she added ruefully, "Then it takes me to other paintings done of the subject."

  "Well, I think it's safe to say Rasputin isn't in this painting," Alex said.

  "Look sharp!  He's about to light the fires again!" Andrew warned them.  Alicia wasn't about to stay in the painting for it to happen again.  Grabbing the nearest hand, Alicia jumped out of the frame and ran into the next frame crossing into a desert scene where beside them the photo of a motley crew of grave robbers stood in a pile of cursed gold, showing off their wares.

  "'Ere now, 'oo are you, now?" One of the men asked, craning his head up to the painting as they stepped in.  "This is our claim, not yours!"

  "Pipe down before you find yourselves sliced down the center," growled a robed figure below them.  Alicia realized at once from the gnarled green hands it was a goblin who had just assumed the photo was talking to him.

  "We need to find a painting less public or we're not going to get anywhere," Andrew whispered, Alicia nodding in agreement.

  "Inns usually have old prints hanging up in the bathrooms," Alex suggested.

  "For some reason, I do not want to see the facilities of this place," Halbert said.  "Perhaps we should go back."

  "No, not until I find out why the sketch led us here," Alicia said, having them follow her out of the frame and onto the next.

  It was the scene of an overgrown cemetery upon an Irish hill, many of the names faded and forgotten.  Except for the movement of grey clouds behind them and the grass below, it seemed relatively still, despite the fact that a small bronze plate on the frame declared the painting to be of the Four Horseman.

  Alicia stepped out into the painting, moving from stone to stone until she got a good view of the room but was fairly sure she was not seen from the room, motioning the others to do the same.  They were not in the main room any more but a side room.  A small cloaked figure sat at a lone table with a cup of something that looked questionably like tea, staring about nervously as if he sensed he was being watched.  She had almost decided to move on and check the next painting, when suddenly Alicia caught the sight of his cuffs as he played with them, recognizing the silver links at once.  They were Slytherin crests, of the same type that Aurelius and Andrew had gotten just before Christmas.

  Just then another man of much taller stature entered with the innkeeper who followed quickly behind with a decanter.  The keeper quickly put it down in front of the man before he was impatiently waved out of the room.

  "Well?" the man said, Alicia frowning as she tried to place the voice.

  "Quite a number of the staff including Dumbledore, McGonagall and the Snapes are out of the school, most likely all day from what I understand," said the boy.  Alicia felt a chill down her back, knowing at once it was her brother.  "They've gone to an education meeting and aren't expected back until the evening."

  "Where is this meeting?"

  "I don't know," Aurelius admitted.  "Somewhere in London, I think."

  "Who's in charge of the castle right now?"

  "Professor Weasley."

  "Really?" The man said, and from the tone, Alicia finally recognized as Lucius Malfoy.  "How trusting of Dumbledore to leave his school in the hands of a young upstart mudblood professor in such uncertain times," he tsked.  "And such a pity, to leave the school so vulnerable and unprotected."

  "You mean against Ciardoth?" Aurelius murmured, Lucius waving him to silence with the wave of a single finger.

  "She will undoubtedly want to know of this, of course, and I believe we can use her to our advantage," Lucius said calmly.  "If Ciardoth attacks, Weasley will have no choice to defend, and the defenses of the castle itself will all be focused upon her.  That will be your chance to go back into Dumbledore's study and find where he has hidden it."

  "But I'm not sure where to even start looking!  Did the Hat give you any clues at all?" Aurelius asked.

  "The Hat has been annoyingly obstinate, and there's only so much one can do to threaten an animated object," Lucius snarled.  "No, perhaps I ask too much for you to attempt to guess where it is.  I will come search for it myself."

  "You, sir?  But how are you going to get in?"

  "That you need not know of.  When you get the signal, meet me in the second passage to Conspiracies.  From there we will go to the study.  There you will open the door for me and keep watch while I search for the Sword," Lucius said.

  "All right," Aurelius said with a nod.

  "Any word on your grandfather?"

  "He is still in Azkaban, sir, until Father finds him a house in the area," Aurelius said.

  "I want word the moment that changes," he ordered.

  "Yes, sir," Aurelius agreed.  A thin smile appeared from under the shadow of Lucius' hood.

 "Good.  You have done well, Aurelius," he said, patting his arm.

 "What of Corey, sir?  He's still somehow managed to keep his shop after our last attempt," Aurelius said.

  "Patience.  I have not forgotten about that little thorn in our sides," Lucius said.  "And I do not forget my obligations.  Your loyalty and unquestioning obedience will be rewarded."

  "And the recreant, sir?" Aurelius asked.  "Are we still going to do as we planned with him?"

  "The recreant will be yours to deal with at the end, of course," Lucius assured him.  "He is a traitor in so many ways, but none so deep as what he did to your family.  It is you alone who must bring him to his knees, just as I one day must do the same to my son.  No… he does not deserve to be called that anymore.  He has defiled his family as his name just as the recreant has done to yours.  You are the closest thing I have to a son now."

  "Thank you, sir," Aurelius said softly.  "It is good to be appreciated for a change."

  "So you are, and so you will be," Lucius said.  "Go, there is still much to be done today."

  Aurelius got up, bowed, slipped out the door, leaving Lucius sitting there by himself carefully filling his glass from the decanter.  Lucius gazed up at the painting thoughtfully, frowning at it a moment then shrugged it off, knocking gently on the door with his cane.  The innkeeper appeared again, gazing at him intently.

  "If Rummert shows up, Culwch, tell him that something's come up.   Tell him I'll meet him at the office and that I'll take care of the contracts myself," Malfoy said.

  "Yes, sir," the innkeeper said before the two of them walked out of the room.

  Behind one of the stones, Alicia sat curled up in a ball, quiet tears running down her face as Alex finally popped into view at the first sign that Halbert and Andrew loosened their grip.

  "I can't believe it!  I just can't believe it!  We should have done something!  Stormed in and outted the little bastard!  What I'd like to say to Malfoy…"

  "Calm down, Alex!  There's nothing we could have done that wouldn't have put both us and Aurelius in great danger!" Andrew said.  "We'd have been dead for sure!"

  "No we wouldn't have.  He can't hurt us!"

  "He could have hurt Halbert," Andrew pointed out.

  "He didn't have a reason to hurt Halbert," Alex argued back.

  "I could have given him a reason or two," Halbert said darkly.

  "This is a total nightmare," Alicia said miserably, wiping her eyes to no avail.  "What are we going to do?"

  "Tell your parents, I suppose," Halbert said.

  "Our parents?  What can they do?" Alex said.  "I know what they'd do.  They'd go ballistic is what they'd do, and whatever punishment they'd come up with would do nothing but make Aurelius want to wig out that much more.  We can't go to them!  And we can't go to Dumbledore either," she said, glaring at Andrew.

  "Well what do you think we ought to do then, Alex?" Andrew asked.  Alex paced around the painting, careful not to scuff the texture as she did so.

  "We need to know more about what he's doing, what they're planning, and most important, why he's doing this," Alex decided.  "That means, keeping an eye on him, at all times of the day and night."

  "I can get the paintings in the castle to help," Alicia said softly.

  "I can follow him after class hours," Andrew said.

  "All right, and I'll see if I can't bribe Achilles and some of the other familiars to help keep an eye on him too."

  "I can help you, Alex.  I have quite a few animals that are friendly to me, maybe if you're a friend of mine and all, they'll pitch in," Halbert suggested.  Alex nodded to him and gazed over at Alicia for a moment.  She sat down beside her and hugged her as her sister started to cry all over again.

  "He's never wanted anything but to protect us, ever.  He was our secret keeper," Alicia said trembling.  "It was the four of us against everyone, and now we're all alone!"

  "No we're not," Andrew said firmly, kneeling beside them.  "Look, Aurelius is still family, and nothing can change that.  And whether Aurelius likes it or not, he's still stuck with us, and I am definitely going to stick to him like glue, I promise."

  Alicia nodded slowly and got up, slowly leading them back towards the studio, wanting nothing more at that point than to get her sketch and find her way back to school and close off the world for awhile.

  The drizzle turned into a downpour by the time they got to the trap door, and the rain beating down on them was icy cold.  A roll of thunder sounded in the distance as Andrew pulled the trap tight and Alex called up a light to lead the way back to the castle.  They walked silently for a while, no one having any idea what to say. 

  "What time is it?" Halbert said at last as they neared the Hogwart's end of the tunnel.

  "Just after the lunch hour, I think," Andrew said.  "Why don't I run to the kitchen and get us some sandwiches?  Then we can stay down here, eat and talk things out."

  "But we can't!" Alex said.  "Malfoy's on his way here to try and get into Dumbledore's office!  Someone has to stop him!"

  "What do you suppose he meant by second passage to conspiracy?" Alicia asked.

  "I'm not sure, but it sounded like Aurelius knew what it meant," Halbert said.  Suddenly Andrew stopped short and his friend bumped into him, staring at him in annoyance.  "What?"

  "That," Andrew said, pointing in front of them.  For at the very end of the tunnel, the rickety table stood completely empty.

  "The model!" Alex shouted.  "But that's impossible.  It was just here!"

  "Aurelius must have done it," Halbert said.  "He's the only other person who knew about it."

  "No, Zoë, Zack, Mandria and Rose know too.  But what reason would any of them have to take it?" Alex asked.  "But then, what would he do with it?"

  "Give it to Malfoy, perhaps?" Halbert said.

  "No, that's just it.  He couldn't have taken it.  He's with Malfoy, and he left before we did," Alicia said.

  "Well in any case I need to go get the others.  They need to know about all of this," Alex said.  "Andrew, go see if Aurelius is back and if not, wait for him at the one-eyed witch, I'm quite sure that's the passage he'll use."

  "Fine.  Then what?" Andrew shrugged as Alex paced, turning back around and pointing at Alicia.

  "You, go to the spiral staircase.  When Aurelius comes out to stand guard, yank him out of there.  Andrew, you wait until you see them go in, and then go tell Weasley you saw Malfoy so she can catch him.  Then we sit for a family meeting whether Aurelius likes it or not."

  "I don't know, Alex, maybe we shouldn't intervene just yet.  I mean, we don't know exactly how deep our brother is in.  What if he's being threatened in some way?  If we pull him out, Malfoy would probably think that he was the one that told Weasley, since there's no way he could know how we found out," Andrew said.

  "He has a point," Halbert mused.

  "Except you forget that Malfoy can't harm us," Alex said.

  "I think I'm in doubt of that one, Alex," Andrew said.

  "I hate this!  I hate this whole thing," Alicia said.  "I need to get to the Trophy Room!"

  "Again with the Trophy Room?" Halbert asked curiously as she scrambled up the slope.  "What is this with the Trophy Room?" he asked, climbing up behind her.  But as she got to the top she suddenly screamed and ducked back in, kicking Halbert back painfully until all of them came tumbling back to the bottom.

  "Don't!  We can't go that way, she's out there!" Alicia screamed.

  "She?  She who?" Alex asked.

  "Ciardoth!" Alicia said.  "She's fighting the Whomping Willow!  I think she knows we're down here!"

  "So she has the model!" Alex said.  "This is really bad!"

  "Come on, there's not a moment to lose," Andrew said, leading them back the other way.


	30. Hermione At Large

Chapter Thirty

Hermione At Large

Hermione had had a lot of work to do, so she gladly volunteered to look after things that morning. She hoped to get all of her paperwork and approvals done and her Charms classes' tests marked before she headed home for the weekend. Since most of it had to be filed in McGonagall's office anyhow, she had grabbed her case and took her tea and modest breakfast of a sugar-free muffin there, digging in with enthusiasm. It was nearing noon when the rain began to pick up, and she looked out the window thoughtfully, wondering about the strange feeling she was getting. True, the storm was a bit early in the year but hardly uncommon.

Shrugging it off, she finished filing the stack she had been working on and headed to lunch, using the break more as an excuse for a casual security check rather than any actual intent of eating. Most of the students had settled into the Great Hall because of the rain, so she was unsurprised to find it full. She did notice, however, that none of the Snapes were present, but that was hardly uncommon either. They often disappeared on Saturday afternoons to spend time together, and had gathered some extensive knowledge of the passages over the years. She smiled softly at that, thinking back to when she was a student as she wandered back up into the office.

It was as she paused to add a notation to that month's schedule that she heard the sound of thunder incredibly close. In fact, it occurred to her that she hadn't heard so much as a rumble before then. Frowning slightly, Hermione found herself fingering her wand almost reassuringly as the thunder sounded again. It was then that all of the lamps went dark and then flickered wildly back to life. Ciardoth had returned.

"Oh, no you don't. Not on my watch! Demura, set the alarm, code GH," Hermione said to the painting beside McGonagall's desk.

"Oh, very well, if I must, I must," the old secretary said with a reluctant sigh, still unsure of this new invader of Minerva's office. But Hermione ignored the attitude, hurrying out the door without another word.

"All students must report to the Great Hall immediately," rang through the corridors, and Hermione noted with annoyance Demura had chosen to use Minerva's voice. Fortunately, Hermione knew that most of the students were already in the Great Hall… except, she remembered with a start, the four Snapes.

"Professor!" Hermione looked up to see prefect Rose Bailey running up with her potted tree right behind, completely out of breath. "The Willow! She's attacking it! And I think Alex and the others are down there!"

"Down there, down where?"

"Below the tree! See, well there's…"

"Never mind, I know where they are," Hermione snapped, immediately sprinting towards the back with Rose following behind, trying to get up a second wind.

The Whomping Willow was stretching its length to try to get at Ciardoth where she stood just outside its reach as a hurricane force wind blasted at it as if trying to uproot it and lightning crackled threateningly above. Ciardoth was laughing strangely, although Hermione hardly knew what about the situation might have struck her as funny.

"This is the second time you've attempted to foil me, twig, but this time you will not survive it. You are chained by earth, a slave to water, and decimated by wind and fire. Say goodbye to your pitiful existence, and to those you try to protect!" Ciardoth shouted, her booming voice somehow clear and audible over the roar of the wind.

"Stay back!" Hermione ordered Rose, stepping out into the storm and immediately snapping a spell towards Ciardoth. The Immobulus spell hit her dead on, but she turned around to view the caster unaffected, squinting at the professor standing there.

"Oh, it's you! I should have guessed!" Ciardoth giggled. "Prepared to die today?"

"If I was destined to die by you, you would have taunted me with it by now," Hermione said evenly, wondering if the woman could hear her above the storm. But apparently she could, for another ring of laughter came out in response.

"So, you think you are so clever? And yet you point that stick at me as if it could actually harm me! You are no smarter than the rest of the mortal fools!" Ciardoth declared, curling her fingers.

Immediately the winds changed. Hermione was taken by surprise by sudden gust of wind that blasted her forward until she smacked into something hard. She quickly realized it was the trunk of the Willow, its attention now divided as it not only lashed out at Ciardoth, but began to try to get the intruder away from its trunk.

As a wiry branch slashed towards Ciardoth like a whip, she severed it with a mere glance, the wind immediately picking it up and tossing it towards the trunk, wrapping around it and Hermione like a chain, her wand tossed aside. Desperately she stretched her leg, attempting to tap the knothole just out of her reach.

"Foul weed! What care you what I do with those loathsome brats you protect? You may have survived my wrath once, but I do not think this is when! Time to meet your greatest adversary! The sky above!" she boomed.

Hermione guessed what would happen next but could do little to stop it, merely crouching as low as her bindings would let her as a giant lightning bolt crackled down, splitting the poor tree in two while Hermione was thrown violently to the side. A strange numbness went through her that immediately told her she had probably been hurt much worse than she felt in that instant. The earth split as the tree thrashed about in one last attempt to get at Ciardoth, its roots exposed as well as the tunnel below, which was quickly starting to fill in with the surrounding mud. Ciardoth laughed for a moment in glee of the tree's demise then suddenly stopped cold, staring in the hole with a frown.

In that instant, Hermione called her wand to her. Completely disconnected from the pain running through her nerves, she whipped around with her wand in hand shouting out a spell into the force of the wind and straight at Ciardoth, who suddenly looked over at the witch, her face pale with surprise as the spell hit her full force. Immediately, the wind began to die as Ciardoth stared at Hermione with a blank expression that quickly turned to sheer terror.

"Who…where…this cannot be!" Ciardoth said, looking around the destruction and backing away. "What am I doing here?" she demanded at Hermione. But Hermione was having trouble even managing to keep her wand steady in front of her, let alone trying to speak. "You will not defeat me!" she shrieked before a flash of lightning took her away. The storm retreated behind her, the clouds rolling away like the smoke of a suffocating fire.

"Professor Weasley!" Rose said, rushing to her side, her eyes full of tears.

"Prefect," Hermione murmured, trying to focus. "Was anyone else hurt?"

"Professor Weasley!" Alex said as she, Andrew, Alicia and Halbert said ran through the castle door out of breath. "What happened? We're so sorry! You're burnt!"

"Have Professor Ravenclaw report to the Great Hall to watch over things there, then send for Madame Pomfrey and return to the Great Hall yourselves," Hermione said weakly.

"We're not going to leave you here by yourself!" Rose said. "One of you run and get Pomfrey!"

"No, there's a faster way," Alex said, nodding to the others as she conjured up a stretcher.

"This is no time to argue, please, do as you're told," Hermione scolded them.

"Yes, you're right, it's no time to argue, Professor," Rose interjected quickly as she saw Alicia get out her sketchpad, "And since you're injured and I'm the only other authority here, we're taking you to the hospital wing first."

"Hospital wing coming right up," Alicia said as she jumped in her sketchbook, grabbing one end of the stretcher with the others in tow helping her pull it in.

* * *

After making sure Fawkes was nowhere to be seen and every painting was deep asleep, Aurelius slipped out of the door and gave the signal, quickly stepping out of Lucius' path. The man walked in as if he alone had any rights to possess anything he saw, glancing briefly around the circular room before going over to the desk. Squinting at the appointment book, Lucius tore off the last page before perusing the desk, moving the candy dish off a stack of papers to glance through.

"I doubt the sword would be anywhere near there," Aurelius commented, earning a less than pleasant glance for the comment.

"There may be a clue as to where he put it. You are supposed to be guarding the door."

"I have Achilles sitting in front of the gargoyle. He's less visible than I would be, but he can be up here in a flash if he sees something," Aurelius said. Malfoy went to the books next, carefully putting each that he shifted back into place before he glanced at the curtain in the back, slipping behind it. A moment later, Aurelius heard his name called and hurriedly he came into Dumbledore's sitting room, where Lucius stood in front of a suit of armor, poised with a sword in his hand.

"This is it, I'm sure of it," Lucius said. "How like Dumbledore to attempt to hide it in plain sight," he said, murmuring a spell to identify any protections around it. "There are spells upon the sword itself but none upon the armor, and no dark magic. Quickly, boy, take the sword off the armor and we will get out of here," he said, pulling out his sword to cover in case anything unexpected happened.

Just as Aurelius touched the sword a strange compelling force passed through him much like an electric shock, pushing him away from the sword with such force that he nearly fell and toppled a covered painting in the process. Lucius suddenly cringed in pain, holding his chest.

"What was that? Don't you have gloves on?" Lucius snapped, glancing over where Aurelius showed him his hands to prove that he had. "What about the shield?"

"Apparently it only protects against direct damage, sir, caused by someone else. It doesn't seem to protect against things I'm responsible for," Aurelius said. "Even still, I'm not sure the spell meant to hurt me. It was trying to keep me away from it."

"It must be charmed so that only certain people can pick it up," Lucius said irritably, cautiously putting his own gloved hand out only to repelled back. "Something a part of the sword itself," he muttered, and then squinted at the name sketched upon the hilt. "Gryffindors," Lucius finished. His eyes flitted towards Aurelius speculatively, immediately formulating a plan. "Come, before they return," he said, quickly turning and leading them back out again.

Alex, Alicia, and Rose stepped out of the way to let Ron past them into the wing. He peered in with his hands in his pockets before walking to the back room, having a few words with Sagittari before stepping inside.

"Trying to take on the entire world without me again, are we?" Ron asked when Hermione looked over at him, grimacing sheepishly.

"You got here quick," she said.

"If I wasn't the first to know everything, I wouldn't be editor," Ron said jokingly. "Dumbledore and the others are right behind me, they stopped to take a look at the damage. From what I hear, you're lucky it was only the tree that got split in half."

"I'm just glad none of the Snapes were down there, that's who she was after," Hermione said. "In fact, I'm not sure they weren't. I bet they backtracked or something…what were they doing, anyhow?" she asked. Ron shrugged, even though he was pretty sure she was actually talking to herself rather than him. But then, he was used to that. There was a soft knock on the door and Dumbledore peered in, smiling softly before stepping inside and closing the door behind him. "Oh, you were all called out of your meeting, I'm so sorry!"

"Hardly your fault. I hope you don't mind…Sagittari said I could come see you so long as I didn't excite you. I'm afraid there's not much left of the Whomping Willow. You're quite fortunate that you only suffered burns after that nasty blow."

"She would have killed me then and there, I think, if I hadn't found a way to effectively stun her," Hermione admitted.

"You found a way to stun her?" Dumbledore said with intense interest.

"Yes, but I doubt everyone will be happy when they find out how," Hermione said ruefully. "I cast the Oblivious Charm on her." Dumbledore blinked at her in surprise, a strange glimmer of light flickering in his eyes a moment later. "Living in all times at once has caused her to go insane, but she also completely relies on her 'memories' of the past and future to judge any situation. Of course, because of the way her curse works, the memory erasure is only temporary…as time passes away from the moment that I cast the spell on her, she'll regain her knowledge of the future and past again."

"Hermione, I think everyone including myself is well aware of how brilliant you are, but I daresay you've outdone yourself this time," Dumbledore said. "Why didn't I ever think of it before?"

"Probably because these days everyone's been avoiding the spell like the plague, considering what happened to Jennifer," Hermione said, Dumbledore nodding somberly. "And I don't blame them, but what if it's the only way we can find to stop Ciardoth?"

"Hermione, there are other ways as we have stopped her before… albeit by unorthodox methods," Dumbledore said in a quiet but firm tone, "But this breakthrough of yours cannot be understated. It is the first conventional spell tried that has truly affected her to any great extent. Perhaps it will mark the beginning of a turning point for us."

There was a soft knock again, and Minerva stuck her head in, looking apologetic.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's something that requires your attention if I could have a moment please?" Minerva said.

"Certainly, Minerva. I'll return in a bit, but if Sagittari gives you leave to return home, feel free to do so," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor. I'm sorry if I, well, messed things up here," Hermione blurted out, prompting a warm smile from Dumbledore.

"Oh, no more than I would have, I'm sure," he winked, stepping out the door and joining Minerva.

"Professor, someone unauthorized was in your office while we were gone, probably during the incident with Ciardoth," Minerva said. Dumbledore nodded and immediately headed out of the hospital wing, the children at the entrance parting to let them through.

"Was anything taken?" he asked.

"Only a page out of your appointment book as far as I can tell," Minerva said. "I think they were trying to hide the fact they were in there."

Alex, Alicia, and Rose watched glumly as the professors passed by then gazed at each other with grim expressions.

"I still don't believe this is happening," Alex said.

"What is taking Andrew and Halbert so long?" Alicia asked.

"Probably stopped to grab something in the Great Hall," Rose said.

"Yeah, hopefully it was Aurelius and they took time to pummel some sense into him," Alex glowered.

"Pummel? Andrew?" Alicia said, gazing at her sister curiously.

"I can hope, can't I?" Alex brooded.

"Alex! Rose!" The three of them looked up to see Mandria running over to them. "So this is where you've been, and us all cooped up in the Great Hall! Did someone get hurt? What's wrong, Rose?" she said, alarmed by the devastated look on her face.

"The Whomping Willow… it's dead," Rose said softly, Alex putting an arm on her shoulder. "Ciardoth killed it with a lightning bolt trying to get at Alex and the others. And Professor Weasley was injured too."

"What? You were in the passage? Lucky you didn't all get killed," Mandria said.

"I saw her standing there when we tried to get out so we backtracked and came in another way," Alex said, and then paused. "Wait a minute! Why would Professor Weasley go to so much trouble to protect the tree unless…" she looked over at Rose, who looked uncomfortable. "Oh, no."

"Please don't look at me like that! I thought she was going to kill you!" Rose said, Alicia grimacing a bit. "I had to tell her!"

"Yes, and she's bound to tell our parents," Alex grumbled. Just then there was a knock and they looked up to see Ron standing in the door.

"I figured you'd still be lurking about. My wife wants to speak with you if you don't mind," Ron said.

"That settles it, our lives are over," Alicia said.

"Not mine, I wasn't involved this time," Mandria said quickly, "I'm waiting here."

"If you see Halbert and Andrew, show them in, will you?" Ron said, Alex and Alicia exchanging another grimace as they reluctantly went inside.

Loose bandages covered the professor's face and arms; her face was a curious color and her head was covered in a loose wrap, but otherwise she seemed all right. At least, the look in her eyes was the same sharp gaze they had come to know in all of her classes, eyes that never seemed to miss anything.

"Ah, there you are, at least some of you," Hermione said, looking them over with a wry smile. "I thought perhaps we ought to have a little chat and collaborate a bit before your parents make their way up here."

"You mean, you're not going to tell them where we were?" Alicia asked cautiously.

"Well, that depends on how up front you are with me," Hermione said evenly. "Rose thought you were down in the secret passage below the tree, now why would she think that?" The three of them looked at each other, Rose and Alicia's eyes finally settling on Alex.

"Well, you see, I guess it all started with the picnics, really. See, being in different years and houses and all, well, it made it difficult to find a place to get together, especially on Saturdays, that's always been family day, you see. Anyhow, once we lost the house, we felt like we needed a place of our own. Zoë and Zack found the passage, really, and we decided it'd be a perfect place to meet and talk and to work on Andrew's model," Alex said, Alicia looking at her sister wide-eyed.

Alex suddenly realized that she probably said more than she should have and hesitated, but Hermione's gaze didn't change from the steadfast look she had given them from the beginning.

"Model? What sort of model was he working on this time?" Hermione asked.

"Actually…well, it's a detailed model of Hogwarts," Alex sighed. "We were making it to scale to go with the Hogsmeade town models he's been working of for years."

"Really?" Hermione said with interest and then caught herself, squinting. "Just how detailed is it?"

"Very," Alex admitted. "In fact, except for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, it has every room and passage in the castle."

"Well at least you had enough sense to leave that out! So that's why you were spending so much time in the secret passageways!" Hermione sighed.

"Yes, and that's how we lost the map. We were using it as a sort of guide, even though we found that not all the passages are listed on the map. The model is more complete, actually," Alex admitted.

"And therefore all the more dangerous. How many students were involved in this little project?" Hermione asked.

"Us four, the Black twins, Rose, Mandria and Halbert," Alex admitted.

"And please tell me it doesn't report locations of everyone in the building like the map does!"

"Well, yes and no," Alex said. "See, we found that if we carved figures of ourselves and used a bit of Alicia's ghost paint, we could make little dolls that act like us, and if we put those figures in they seem to go where we go…well, mostly hang out behind the castle where the tree is…was, rather," she corrected, Rose turning somber again. "But figures of other people don't work at all if we do them. They have to carve them themselves to work, so the only figures we have are of us."

"Be that as it may, I think for everyone's safety including your own that that model be moved to a safer location as soon as possible."

"Yes, Professor. I think I would agree with you, if we knew where the model was," Alex said. Hermione stared openly at her. "It's missing, Professor. It came up missing just before Ciardoth appeared. She may even have it herself."

"Wait, back up, let's not jump to any conclusions," Hermione said, resuming her steady gaze. "When was the last time you saw it?"

"It was there this morning," Alex said. "When we got back, it was gone, and Ciardoth was outside taunting the tree."

"When you got back?" Hermione repeated thoughtfully, a knowing smile appearing on her face. "And just what were the four of you doing in Hogsmeade, anyhow?" There was a knock on the door before Ron accompanied Halbert and Andrew inside.

"Found them in the Great Hall," Ron said.

"They wouldn't let us out once we got there and gave your instructions, Professor!" Andrew said quickly. "Are you all right?"

"Recovering, thanks to Pomfrey and Sagittari's work, and thanks to you all for getting me here in so quickly," Hermione assured him. "Right now, I'm a bit more worried about what might have happened to the model."

"You know about the model?" Andrew said with surprise.

"She had to know, Andrew," Alex said, "It could be dangerous."

"But I've found it!" Andrew said. "You'll never guess where!"

"You found it?" Hermione said curiously.

"Yes, it was in my storage wardrobe, all locked up and safe! I stopped by my room first to get Darwin to take the message to Dumbledore about what happened, and there it was!"

"But I thought we were the only ones that had keys to our own wardrobes," Alicia said with confusion.

"Yes, I know! I don't understand how it got there either! I had my key on me the entire time," Andrew said. Hermione sat quickly up, ignoring the pain that shot threw her when she did, scrambling to her feet and completely ignoring Ron's suggestion to take it easy.

"Come on, Andrew. We need to see Dumbledore," Hermione said, waving for them to follow.

* * *

Jennifer followed Pomona around the back castle grounds as she inspected the tree, the remorse evident on the older woman's face. Near the door stood Severus and Dumbledore side by side.

"At least it was quick," Pomona said with grief, kneeling by the severed wood. "I'm sure many students current and former will be glad at never having to deal with the old bark anymore, but he was a part of the character of this school for over thirty years."

"And so he will for all time," Jennifer said softly, putting an arm around her, "They say a tree's soul is reflected in its wood."

"Professor Yewling said that," Pomona murmured. "The professor before me, and my own instructor."

"And we're going to save every last bit of it, Pomona," Jennifer assured her as the woman wiped her tears and nodded, smiling weakly at her.

"Another victory for Ciardoth," Severus murmured grimly. "Why snuff out lives when you can destroy your victim's spirits?"

"It was hardly a clean victory, Severus," Dumbledore said softly. "It is true, we lost a faithful guardian. But in the process, Hermione has indeed discovered a new way to keep Ciardoth at bay."

"And what way might that be?" Severus asked, Dumbledore glancing thoughtfully over to where Pomona and Jennifer stood at a distance, talking to each other. But before he could answer, Dumbledore heard footsteps and looked up with surprise to see Hermione walking over with Ron at her side and Andrew right behind her. Severus blinked, frowning curiously at him.

"Professor, may I borrow a moment of your time? Perhaps even an hour or two?" Hermione said. "It's very important."

"Of course, Hermione. I'm certain you wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. You may use my office. Allow me at least ten minutes to finish things up here," he added with a nod.

"Thank you sir," Hermione said, Severus taking a step towards her as she started to turn.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Perhaps help dealing with a troublesome student?" Severus said in an inquisitive voice, his eyes intent on Andrew.

"It's nothing that's any of your business at the moment, actually," Hermione said in such a curt tone that Andrew's jaw dropped.

"Professor Weasley, as head of security, everything that goes on in this school is my business," Severus said. Hermione glanced over at Dumbledore who seemed to be more interested in poking at damaged ground with a cane rather than the exchange going on behind him.

"Professor Snape, I report my activities directly to Professor Dumbledore now. I'm quite sure that if there's anything I do that he thinks you need to know about, he will tell you," Hermione said with a firm smile, turning around. Ron stood there almost dazedly she walked off, gazing between her and Severus who merely stood there with a murderous look on his face. "Coming, Ronald?"

"Sorry. I just had to capture that moment in my memory first," Ron said, hiding a grin when Snape's eyes darted towards him. Severus growled deep in his throat as the three of them walked away.

"Now, Severus, we all have our jobs to do," Dumbledore said in such a gentle tone that Severus glared at him.

"And might I remind you that right now my job depends on knowing exactly what is going on? Don't you think she's taking this administrative authority thing a bit too far?"

"No, not really, no," Dumbledore said, but wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Professor, I demand to be kept completely in the loop! May I remind you that lives are at stake?" Severus said. Dumbledore paused in thought, and then gazed at him over the rim of the glasses.

"Curious, I was under the impression that the reason you weren't telling Jennifer everything was that lives were at stake," Dumbledore said. "So which is more fruitful, Severus, telling all or telling only what a person needs to know? You can't have it both ways, you know," he said. Severus clamped his jaw together and did not offer a reply.

By the next day as the students on weekend trips returned to the school, the official story of what happened had already been circulating heavily. Jennifer was quite certain what she and the rest of the school had been told was not the entire story. She sighed as she took her seat for dinner, glancing the polished spoon in her hand until she couldn't resist taking out her pocket mirror and gazing in it. But a flitter of black near the entrance alerted her and she quickly slipped it in her cuff, oblivious to the sideways glance that Dumbledore gave her as Severus stepped up to his seat.

"Sorry I missed the game," he said. "I thought I would be back by now but Thomas was in rare form today."

"Poor Thomas. One can hardly blame him," Dumbledore put in as he sat down.

"All the same if he's in that mood, I'm glad I didn't go," Jennifer said.

"I promised to get him settled by the end of the month, one way or the other. He seemed to be placated by that," Severus said.

"You haven't had any luck getting him out of there for over two months since he was up for parole. What makes you so sure you'll find something now?" Jennifer asked.

"Winter is breaking. Sirius says that people are more likely to put up housing in warmer months, and even if not, we can always put him in a flat temporarily," Severus said.

"What? Severus, the board wouldn't possibly approve putting him anywhere near a Muggle flat, he's a Craw. And no one in a wizard flat would possibly want a Craw convicted of murder living next door," Jennifer chuckled.

"Boltin has offered to put him up temporarily," Severus said.

"Boltin is never there except on rare weekends," Jennifer pointed out.

"Same as we, if he lived with us," Severus said, immediately getting a freezing look.

"Let's not go there again, shall we?" Jennifer said dangerously. Severus merely sighed, taking a sip out of his cup.

"Pleasant game today, albeit a bit short," Dumbledore put in casually. "In fact, it took longer to get to our benches and get settled than it did the game itself, thanks to Alicia. I'm surprised that scouts aren't already banging on my door."

"Well if they do, you can turn them away, because we're not about to authorize her to play before she's out of school," Jennifer said firmly. "There will be no Krums in this family."

"Certainly not," Severus said in agreement. "And it is hardly an issue either of us would budge on."

"I completely understand, Severus," Dumbledore said with a smile. "And I must say I agree with you. But it is rather fun to see her play, no matter how short the time is, don't you agree, Minerva?"

But Minerva wasn't paying attention. Instead her eyes were fixed on the Gryffindor table, where some sort of argument was going on between Zoë, Zack, Halbert and Andrew. Suddenly Zack stood up with a furious look on his face, his eyes fixed on the Slytherin table while Halbert and Andrew were busy trying to pull him back to his seat, finally succeeding. Severus squinted and excused himself, but when Minerva tried to protest, Dumbledore merely raised a hand, deciding it would be best to let him handle it this time.

"You can't just sit here and do nothing, you just can't," Zack hissed at Andrew, yanking his arm away. "Someone needs to go over there and pummel some sense into him."

"Don't you think that'll just make it worse?" Andrew whispered fervently. "Look, you can't think we're happy about this. But he's our brother. We're not going to turn him in."

"Family loyalty only goes so far, Andrew!" Zack hissed. "You might as well be turning your backs on him so he can stab them again."

"We're not planning on turning our backs on him, Zack, we wouldn't in any case," Andrew said. "But not because we're afraid of him stabbing it. We've been through too much together. I mean, how would you feel if were your sister doing something like this?"

Zack was startled a moment, gazing at his sister and sharing a private look with her before turning back to Andrew.

"Then I'd hope that someone would knock sense into her. And since you all feel you can't do it, I'll be more than happy to." Zack declared. Just then Zoë jostled him and Zack looked up to see Severus coming over to them, gazing between the four of them suspiciously.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Black?" Severus asked in a low tone.

"Would you know if there was?" Zack challenged, Andrew hissing softly at him.

"Try me," Severus said challengingly.

"All right. What would you say if I told you that your Slytherin son was seen in the Pig's Pannage yesterday before Ciardoth attacked, apparently in a meeting with Lucius Malfoy?" Zack said bluntly. All the students around them suddenly stopped eating and stared agape, looking between Zack and Snape, whose expression hadn't changed despite the daring tone in Zack's voice.

"Mr. Black, I may have been misinformed, but did you or did you not have a family leave yesterday to visit your relatives in America?"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too, because if I had been here, I would have done something about it myself," Zack said.

"That being the case, may I ask exactly how you came by this alleged information?" Severus asked calmly. Zacchius caught himself then, his anger making way with the realization that he couldn't prove anything without outing what his other cousins had been doing.

"What does it matter where I got it? I bet if you asked around you'll find out he was gone all morning! He was there, and if you don't look into it, you probably deserve exactly what you get," Zack said. Severus leaned over between Zoë and Zack's chairs then, glancing around at the other students first who immediately became interested in their plates.

"I spoke to Aurelius myself just after I arrived, Zacchius, and I find it interesting that he actually arrived in the Great Hall well before the rest of his siblings," he said, squinting at Andrew who was busy wolfing down his food. "Mr. Black," he said in a louder tone, "I don't know exactly what sort of grudge has developed between you and the other Mr. Snape, but false accusations are taken very seriously in this school. If you dare to make another scene to perpetuate this over inflated know-it-all attitude of yours, you will find yourself in detention every weekend for the rest of the school year. Oh, and that's fifteen points off Gryffindor for running your disrespectful mouth again, and I do believe that'll send your house back into negative numbers. You know, you might want to sleep with one eye open from now on. If I were one of your fellow housemates, I think I would be tempted to spell your mouth shut with wire for the rest of the year. And if that did happen, and you showed up in my class in that condition, I might even forget to report it," he added before walking back up to the table.

"That's not your father. That's evil incarnate," Zoë declared to Andrew, who merely sighed.

"Fine, let him believe what he likes. We'll just take matters into our own hands, is all," Zack said.

"Please, really, let us handle it," Andrew pleaded. "He's our brother, after all. I'll make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Right. And who's going to keep you out of trouble in the process?" Zack said.

"Me, of course," Halbert volunteered. Zoë and Zack stared at them as if neither were two impressed with that idea.


	31. Around the Beaten Bushes

Chapter Thirty-One

Around the Beaten Bushes

If Aurelius was aware of his siblings' suspicions the week following what had happened, he made little sign. Nor did he seem to do anything too unexpected… spending most of his free time when not at Quidditch or sparring in the library, his nose stuck in books that not even Alex recognized, although Rose mentioned seeing one of the tomes during their research of Dark Arts for OWLS the year before.

Of course, Alex knew that Aurelius had always studied ahead in school; he had always been a perfectionist in earlier years, although she had thought he had given up the pursuit of unblemished marks after his last two disagreeable years in Potions. But even that, Andrew reported, seemed to be something Aurelius was trying to overcome, spending an extra night a week in the Potion Lab, tutored by Xavier or one of the older Slytherin in the art.

That Friday was the witch teachers' monthly Coven Night, and Jennifer, both stressed and depressed, had been encouraged not only by her friends and fellow teachers but Severus himself to go, hoping that perhaps it'd cheer her up. In the process, it gave Severus a bit of freedom in the lab, allowing him to bubble up a potion or two while watching over the Dabbler's class and helping Aurelius with a project that needed constant supervision.

It was during this time that Sirius Black arrived, knocking casually on the door before striding over to where Severus stood over a putrescent smelling cauldron. He grimaced the moment he got near enough to smell it, coughing lightly and rubbing his watering eyes.

"I'm not sure what that is but I swear it smells even viler than you do," Sirius said.

"If you came here to insult me, I'm much too busy. And if you came here because your son's in detention again, I'm much too busy for that too. Take it to Dumbledore," Severus said, stirring the bubbling liquid.

"As a matter of fact, neither are correct, although I'm now beginning to regret coming at all," Sirius said, grimacing at the mixture.

"Good. Leave," Severus said.

"What is that?"

"Toad skin mash, just one part of a strong sedative used before risky surgeries, not that it's any of your business. What did you want again?" Severus asked.

"Well, how long do you think it would take you to wrap things up here?" Sirius asked, trying to stay out of the direct smoke, which was making him feel a bit queasy.

"Why would I need to?" Severus asked, getting annoyed at his obvious avoidance of the question.

"Because you need to come look at a house with me, and it's got to be now. Tonight."

"A house? Tonight?" Severus said skeptically. "This doesn't have anything to do with that dilapidated old property off of…"

"No, no… this is a different house. One I haven't told you about. In fact, it's not even on the market yet. I talked the owner into waiting on putting it up for auction until I talked to you about it first. Severus, trust me, you want this house. But if it goes to auction, it'll be well out of price range. Now I mean it, you have to come with me." Sirius said.

"I'm hardly going to leave the students or a potion hanging on a whim because you think I want to look at a house we haven't even discussed yet. Where is it?" Severus asked.

"Severus, it has everything on your list and more, I promise you," Sirius said, becoming even more insistent as he held his hands up and counted them off. "It has four regular bedrooms with a common bath, plus a master suite with bath all on the third floor, and a servant's suite with a bath on the main floor. It has a large grass yard and a library built on the second floor with its own private staircase, and it even has electric wired in the parlor and the kitchen on the bottom floor and gas lighting throughout. There's an attic and a basement, which granted the basement could use work to make it a lab, but it does have running water hooked up down there. Seriously. You need to come with me and see this house."

"A wired house, eh? Gas? It's in the city, isn't it?" Severus said expressionlessly.

"Severus, for once in your life, will you trust me? You would very much like the neighborhood. It's in a very historic section of town."

"Sirius, it's London. Everything is in a historic section of town," Severus said crisply. "And I believe I have told you, no I am quite certain I have told you, that I do not under any circumstances want to live in the city limits. No townhouses."

"Severus, please, just humor me and come look at the house, just this once."

"Sirius, if you don't mind, as you can quite plainly see, I'm very busy."

"You will not mind living in the city if you can live here, Severus. There's even a very intriguing museum right next door… really, a very distinguished residence…"

"I don't care if it's on the lawn of Buckingham Palace. I'm not living in London."

"Severus, I swear if you don't come with me to see this house, you will be kicking yourself for the rest of your life. Or, even more likely, you'll be kicking me for the rest of your life and blaming me for it despite the fact that it's your pigheaded full-snouted stubbornness that's responsible for your loss!" Sirius snapped. As the students looked up curiously, Severus merely stared at Sirius with a completely unbending expression. "Okay, fine! Have it your way! Don't listen to me! Never mind I went out on a limb to secure a viewing tonight so that you could have a whack at it before it went to market, risking you taking the commission I'd have made if it went full blown public. I'll just tell the owner of two hundred twenty-one-and-a-half Baker Street that you are not interested and that you told me to shove it up my…" Severus suddenly grabbed his sleeve, staring at him.

"Where did you say it was again?"

"221 ½ Baker Street. Idiot," Sirius said again, enunciating every syllable, especially on the word 'Idiot.' Severus met his gaze searchingly, his black eyes squinting as it attempted to gage if he were being serious.

"I'll get my cloak," Severus said at last, Sirius snorting softly as Severus went towards his office and telling the students to wrap things up on his way.

Jennifer was a bit surprised the next morning when she saw Severus had already left, wondering if she had overslept. But by the time she got dressed, she heard movement from his sitting room and walked in to find him rapidly searching through a small filing cabinet he had pulled out of his Storage Wardrobe.

"Good morning," she said in a normal tone. Severus jumped up like a startled cat, completely taken by surprise. Jennifer smiled at him puzzledly. "You know, after years of you sneaking up behind me, I think that's the first time I have ever caught you off guard. Something wrong? What are you looking for?"

"Um…just the inventory records of the old vault for your father. I was planning on going down there today."

"On a Saturday?"

"Yes, well, I may have some information on a possible home for him to get him out of there. By the way, Dumbledore would like to see you. I had a chat with him this morning and he mentioned he needed to speak with you. He was down in the staff room a moment ago if you want to look for him," Severus said. Jennifer nodded slowly, still watching him sort through a folder.

"That's the wrong folder," she said. Severus stopped short, gazing up at her. "You put it in the insurance folder instead of assets. Remember? I argued about whether or not it should go in there, you said it didn't." Severus grimaced, putting the folder down and sifting to find the other one. "What does Dumbledore want to see me about?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me. In fact, he's gotten quite tight-lipped about a lot of things lately," he grumbled.

"Yes, well, he's hardly the only one," Jennifer said dryly.

"Oh, and would you do me a favor and feed Descartes if I'm not back by noon? I'm not sure how long I'll be today," he admitted, managing to slip the assets folder into the insurance one without her noticing.

"Fine. See you at dinner then?" Jennifer asked.

"You might be busy for dinner," Severus said, flipping through the folder.

Jennifer watched him silently for a moment before finally storming out the door, slamming it behind her. How would he know if she were busy for dinner or not if he didn't know what Dumbledore wanted? She glared at the painting of the sleeping dragon almost accusingly before grabbing her pocket mirror, flipping it open and judging her face, nodding in agreement to herself. Blocked mind or not, Severus was obviously not telling her the complete truth. She had often caught him avoiding parts of the truth over the years, but he had never really lied to her before this estrangement happened… an estrangement that had started with her not being able to read him on Christmas.

Jennifer sighed, her thoughts going back to the year before. She couldn't read him when she had been on those drugs as Jackie, but she had trusted him implicitly. Even when they had first met, when it had taken extra effort to get through the walls he had built around himself, she had trusted him. Why didn't she trust him now? It was a question not easy to answer, no matter how long she looked in the mirror to try and figure it out. Reluctantly, she put it away and slipped down the stairs, taking her time, finding herself hoping that he wouldn't be there still by the time she wandered in.

But Dumbledore was still there, staring in complete fascination into an empty teacup. Jennifer curiously came over to him but he put his hand up to keep her from disturbing him but pointed her to another cup nearby, still empty. Sighing she sat down and the teapot immediately poured her some.

"I never knew you were into Tasseomancy," Jennifer said.

"One can never have too much information," Dumbledore said, Jennifer raising her eyebrows at him skeptically. "I suppose you never had Divination, did you Jennifer? Try the tea, it's quite good."

"No, Whitebridge only covered Divination in connection with Muggle magic myths," Jennifer said.

"Yes, as I was given to understand. Pity, really," Dumbledore said, looking up from his cup. "You know, off and on over the years the subject has been challenged by both board, parents, even staff now and then, on whether or not it should be taught at all… written off as a dead subject by some, and sheer nonsense by others. And perhaps it is true that in the majority of hands, this teacup means nothing with the exception that I do not filter my tea properly," he said, earning a slight smile from Jennifer. "But in the hands of one truly gifted with the sight, it can open up a world of possibilities, and perhaps a real peek at what may come if things proceed as they do now. So what would you have me do? Abandon that one in a thousand gifted with this form of magic in favor of progress, or keep it on despite the fact that the students will get little more out of it than a bit of classical culture?"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore leaves no one behind," Jennifer declared, Dumbledore nodding.

"Just so, Jennifer. Although I must admit, I have gained much more foresight from experience over the years than I ever have from what was inside my teacup," he said, gazing into his cup. "Just as to most people, a mirror is just a mirror, to most people, a teacup is just a teacup," he said, Jennifer feeling a bit uncomfortable with the analogy.

"So what do you see, Albus?" she said at last, when he furrowed his brow at it.

"It seems that I'm going to have a surprise visitor today who will be arriving at approximately four o'clock this afternoon! I suppose I should be ready then. Do you suppose you would be available to escort our guest? Security first, you know," Dumbledore said.

"And exactly how is it that we have a surprise visitor coming if you know a visitor is coming?" Jennifer challenged. Albus furrowed his brows at the teacup again.

"It doesn't say," he admitted. "Have you finished yours yet? Perhaps I can learn more." Shaking her head with exasperation, Jennifer finished her tea and humored him by handing him the cup. "Ah, good. I see you will decide to come and help me welcome our surprise visitor! Well, this has been very informative," Dumbledore said cheerfully, Jennifer still regarding him with a dubious smile. "I suppose I shall see you this afternoon then," he said, putting the teacups back on the tray. The set was immediately whisked away by the overly industrious elves of the castle as the Headmaster walked out the door. Jennifer propped her head up and drummed her fingers in annoyance, wondering how many other members of the staff had ever been recruited by a teacup.

But Jennifer forgave them that afternoon after her trip to the Defense room to feed Descartes. Reluctantly she handed the bird the warm and slightly smelly tray of ground beef, wrinkling her nose as it began to devour it.

"Well it may be a convenient solution, but I think you're getting too big for this diet you're on," Jennifer decided. "What do you birds eat when you can't get human?"

Descartes merely gazed at her intently a moment, but as it went back to pick at the tray for every morsel, Jennifer realized it was likely that the bird didn't understand a word of anything although it did seem to like the sound of her voice. Deciding to talk to Sagittari about it when she had more time, Jennifer quickly washed her hands trying to get the smell of raw meat off with it before hurrying up to the Headmaster's office, expecting him to be alone.

What she saw instead was a tall Native American standing by the desk in ceremonial robes and a medicine pouch around his neck. It seemed that the surprise guest had come earlier than Dumbledore had indicated…but from the mischievous glimmer in Dumbledore's eyes, Jennifer could tell she herself was right on time.

"Mr. Elk! Dean Elk, I mean!" Jennifer said, going over to her old school teacher who welcomed her with open arms, giving her a hug. "I can't believe it! It's been years!"

"Ah, the cup was right after all, it was a surprise visitor," Dumbledore said with a smile, gesturing her towards a chair. The Dean of Whitebridge sat beside her in the high-backed chair, but Jennifer hardly begrudged him in her favorite chair.

"It is good to see you, Jennifer," Elk smiled at her warmly. "Albus has been telling me what a dedicated teacher you have become. I always knew you would do well."

"I probably wouldn't have even thought of going into teaching without your guidance," Jennifer admitted.

"That would have been a tragedy for everyone," Dumbledore said. "One of the best decisions I think I have ever made was taking a chance on a young assistant professor from Beauxbatons."

"Yes and you did it on the merits of my parents, as I recall," Jennifer teased.

"Perhaps, but it was your dedication and undaunted style in the face of the dark times we lived through then that kept you here, despite occasional protests from the board," Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Jennifer has always had a strong spirit for helping the greater good, even considering and perhaps because of her challenging childhood," Elk said.

"Challenging? Say rather practically nonexistent," Jennifer said with a wry chuckle. "Ever since we fled to America it was nothing but endless training, only to find out that none of it was going to help me in school."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. You had disciplines coming in that none of the other students had, and it was a good thing too, considering that your talents in telepathy began blossoming over your time there. I admit I was afraid for awhile that it would hurt your confidence."

"So it did, to some extent," Jennifer admitted with a sigh, pulling out her pocket mirror. "I felt like a desert turtle in the middle of the ocean. No other student talked to me except to jeer, and if it hadn't been for you and Carmody, I probably wouldn't have even graduated. I thought about quitting so many times. Of course, fear of my father might have had something to do with it too," she added with a grin.

"Yes, your father was a forceful man then, with much anger and much reason for anger," Elk said quietly. "Albus has told me that he is to released soon. I hope this is a sign that he has finally come to peace with his own spirit."

"I believe he has, Wind," Dumbledore said. "He doesn't turn against the world to satisfy his ambitions any longer. Once he lived for revenge alone, but now he has his daughter's family and a great many friends including myself to think about."

"I notice, however, that you do not claim he that he no longer seeks revenge, merely that that isn't his only concern," Elk said.

"He's a Craw," Jennifer said with a good-humored smile.

"Yes, and so are you, but you have not ever been one to seek revenge yourself," Elk pointed out.

"That's true. I only inherited his temper."

"And perhaps his unbending nature," Dumbledore said in such a tone that Jennifer frowned at him.

"And I see you still have that mirror of yours," Elk said. Jennifer, who had forgotten she had even pulled it out of her pocket, smiled sheepishly. "Do you rely on it as much as you used to?"

"Um, well, sometimes," Jennifer said, quickly putting it away. "I find it comforting when there's no one around to talk to."

"Well then, you need not consult it tonight. I for one would like to catch up on what you've been doing since you left school. Would you care to have dinner with me in the Coven Suites Restaurant? I doubt the menu includes much to satisfy our eclectic tastes, but the company would more than make up to it," Elk smiled.

Jennifer hesitated, hardly wanting to take Dumbledore's guest away from him. But as she paused, she was able to take a moment to read him, realizing with complete certainty that she had always been the real reason behind his visit. And Severus had known about it?

"All the sudden, I feel as if I just stepped into a another one of your conspiracies, Albus," she said with a weak grin.

"Of course you did, Jennifer," Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "Although I cannot take credit for this one. Severus thought it might cheer you up to see an old friend."

"So that's what he was up to!" Jennifer said, feeling a bit relieved. "Very well! I'll go."

"But not until we give Wind a full tour of the castle," Dumbledore insisted, Jennifer immediately agreeing and making it impossible for Elk to refuse.

* * *

"I have never seen such an insane amount of homework," Zoë grumbled. They were in the Great Hall, attempting to make some leeway on the pile of books in front of them. "We never get this sort of treatment in the States. Do you know what we normally do on the weekends? Go places, eat out, have parties, have fun. I swear I haven't so much as been to a skate park since I've been here."

"If the two had been here last weekend, you wouldn't be so far behind on your report," Alicia told them.

"Yes, we know, little Miss Defense suck-up of the year," Zack said, in no better mood than his sister. "Why does he want our notes on Monday anyhow? The reports aren't due until the end of the week."

"Because by Monday you should have finished a first draft of your topic and should be well into editing," Andrew said patiently. He had been busy trying to help Halbert study for a Herbology test, one of his worst subjects, while agreeing congenially to help his younger sister and cousin make some headway on theirs.

"Edit this? But it's in ink! I'd have to write the whole thing over!" Zack said.

"Well, I'd advise you to anyway. It looks like chicken scratch. And look at all the ink blots."

"He always writes like that," Zoë snorted.

"Well, it's not going to get a good mark in that condition no matter how good the report is. Halbert here can tell you first hand that messy reports don't go over well in Snape's class," Andrew continued looking it over.

"You can say that again_, mon ami_," he sighed. "Whatever you do, don't let a Cu Sith get a hold of your homework."

Zack stared at him a moment, then shook his head.

"You have some misspellings to fix too. Didn't Uncle Sirius give you a talking dictionary to help correct your papers?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah," Zack said. "But it talked so much I finally gagged it and threw it in my footlocker."

"All right, Zack," Zoë said, "I tell you what. If you finish listing my notes for me, I'll clean your paper up."

"You know, I think you would benefit a lot more from this if the two of you would do your own work for a change," Andrew said sternly, setting the report down and flipping through his notebook to see what his assignments were. "Look, it's really not as much homework as you might think. You merely need to get organized. Let's put this aside a moment. Finish your routine homework first to eliminate it and get it off your mind, then tackle your best subjects first, your worst subjects last, unless you're studying for a test, that goes at the very end."

"Why best subjects first?" Zoë asked curiously.

"Because whatever you study last is what you retain more of. If you're good at a subject, it's not as important if you forget something, because if a test does come up, you can probably guess," Andrew said.

"Scary, that actually makes sense," Zack grunted.

"You start organizing your notes, Zack, and I'll organize this in something you won't stress out over. The two of you really need to pick up a bit more studying skills," Andrew said, "Especially if you're going to take off every other weekend."

"What we need is a school that doesn't give an amount of homework equal to a college premed student," Zoë said. "I mean, come on. When am I or anyone else going to run into an Angle-finned Sonorous Sea Serpent in our lifetimes?"

"Oh, I don't know, you may want to go to Bermuda one day…"

"Andrew, if I go to Bermuda it's going to be on a high end cruise line, and they have enough sense to stay away from those," Zoë she said, leaning back into her brother who looked at her with annoyance as she sprawled out. "That's life on the sea! A boat the size of a small city with buffets at my fingertips, dancing until dawn or at least until Mom tracks us down… sunning on coconut scented decks beside warm sparkling pools and mirrored shades to scope out the lifeguards." Zack rolled his eyes, pushing her away. "There's no room in the modern world for sea serpents. It won't be long before they go the way of the dinosaurs."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Halbert said. "What would be next then, dragons? Hippogriffs? Every beast on the endangered magical creatures list? It'd be a sad day when that happens."

"Survival of the fittest, that's the way of the world," Zoë said.

"Well if that's true, I hope you both do better on the next Defense test than you did the last one," Alicia said.

"Oh don't start, Alicia. We aced the multiple choices. You know as well as we do that Snape intentionally finds every single fault he can in our essays," Zack said.

"All the more reason to make sure you edit your report," Andrew pointed out, tapping his notes.

"Hey, who do you suppose that is?" Zoë said suddenly, ignoring the books in front of her to get a better view.

"Who?" Andrew asked.

"The Indian that your mother is cozying up to," Zoë said. That comment was enough to get every one of them to look over towards the doors. Sure enough, Craw had her arm tucked companionably around the older man's, talking to him happily while Dumbledore walked beside them, showing them around the Hall.

"I don't know," Andrew admitted.

"Hey, didn't you say Snape left early this morning for some reason?" Zack said. "You think maybe…you know."

"Oh, honestly, Zack!" Alicia exclaimed. "I'm sure if there was anything going on she wouldn't be waltzing him through Hogwarts in front of Dumbledore! I'm sure he's just a family friend or relative we were neglected ever to be told about." Zack smirked at her. "Besides, he looks much too old for her."

"So does Snape," Zack said, earning a dirty look from Alicia.

"Look out, they're heading this way," Zoë said. Andrew looked up to see his mother meeting his eyes with a glowing smile that had become rarer as of late.

"Andrew, Alicia!" Jennifer said as they stepped over. "Dean Elk, these are my youngest two children, my niece Zoë, nephew Zacchius, and Andrew's friend Halbert. Children, this is the Dean of Whitebridge in America, and my former teacher in Enchanted Items, besides other things."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Andrew said, standing up and offering his hand.

"Likewise. What a very tall handsome boy you have, Jennifer," Elk said, Zoë and Zack exchange raised eyebrows at that.

"Yes, he looks a great deal like his father, besides the hair," Jennifer smiled proudly. "Alicia fairs my mother, really."

"She must have been very beautiful," the Dean smiled, nodding to her. "She does have your eyes, though. Studying hard, I see? And what might the topic be?"

"Just finishing a report on Infamous Gruesomes," Alicia said shyly.

"Ah yes. Not something you want to meet in the dark," Dean Elk said solemnly. "But every spirit born under the sun has a purpose. Learning to respect that is one of the truest ways of defense."

"How very true," Dumbledore said, but Jennifer chuckled outright.

"Do you ever stop teaching?" she laughed. "You're supposed to be on holiday."

"Can you stop a fish from swimming? A bird from flying? I cannot stop being who I am, nor would I want to try," Elk said with a smile. "The trick is discovering who you are. Everything after that is simple provided that you stay true to yourself. Whether you know it or not, children, you are coming to an age of your life where you will be challenged with that task. But do not forget while on your journey to allow yourself to support and be supported by those around you, for no man walks this Earth alone."

The five children merely looked at him as if trying to work out exactly what he meant, but Jennifer was gazing at him with open admiration, chuckling again.

"Andrew, have you seen Alex or Aurelius?"

"Alex is helping Rose plant the new tree," Andrew said. "I haven't seen Aurelius."

"Really? Well, I suppose we'll run into him," Jennifer said thoughtfully.

"If not, I'm sure I can meet him after our dinner, Jennifer. I still have some school exchange ideas to go over with Professor Dumbledore tonight."

"Don't either of you rush on my account, please. Do take your time and just enjoy yourselves," Albus insisted, waving to the children before the three of them wandered further into the hall and out the back.

"Goodbye kemosabe," Zoë said. "Anybody ever tell that guy that most Indians don't dress like that anymore?"

"He didn't look Indian to me. I think he was Native American," Halbert said, surprised at the dirty look Zoë gave him. "What?"

"Well, in any case, apparently that Native American is going out to dinner with your mother," Zack said in an 'I told you so' tone.

"Zack, he was her teacher," Andrew sighed at him.

"Makes you wonder what your mother meant by him teaching her 'other things' doesn't it?" Zack said.

"You don't think there's really anything going on, do you?" Alicia said anxiously.

"Of course not," said Andrew.

"Of course there is," Zack said at the same time. "When was the last time you saw her arm clinging to your father like that?"

Alicia had to think about it for a while.

"The Christmas dance?"

"That doesn't count, it's a dance. I meant for real."

"Well… last summer then, when mother had her memories restored," Alicia said.

"She was clinging to everyone then," Zack snorted. "Besides, that was almost a year ago. I think maybe she's given up on making something out of him and is looking for something better."

"I think you've been watching too many of those American daytime dramas again," Andrew said. "You're making something out of nothing when you should be doing your work."

"Well, if it was one of my parents, I'd be demanding to know what was going on."

"Our parents are nothing like your parents, Zack."

"You can say that again."

"Can't we leave the sibling rivalry until after we get this done, please?" Halbert pleaded. "I'd like to have this done before we go riding tomorrow."

"You really like Babe, don't you?" Alicia smiled, grateful for the chance to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. My parents said if I get good enough marks this year, they might even let me have one of father's," Halbert said enthusiastically.

"Well, you won't unless we get back to studying for this test," Andrew pointed out.

"Andrew! Alicia!" Alex and Mandria hurried over to them, their coats slightly damp and boots muddy. "The Elf Willow has been planted. Come see!"

Leaving all their papers where they were, the five at the table got up and followed them out to the courtyard where Rose and Professor Sprout stood, the Elf Willow's branches encircling Rose as if hugging her from where it was nestled in the ground where its father had been. The loose earth had been filled in with rich loam and covered with a layer of brush and needles to protect it, while nearby sat the magic plant pot, wandering about as if looking for something to do.

"They had to fill in all the old cavern to give the tree some solid ground to root in," Alex murmured to them as they walked over. "I'm afraid that's the end of our hiding place."

"At least there are six other ways out of the castle," Halbert said, Andrew grinning at him as they walked over to Rose.

"See? People are here to see you already," Rose told the tree. "You won't be lonely, I promise. Students will be through here all the time, I'm sure. And of course we'll have picnics here, won't we?"

"Of course we will!" Alex said. "Although it isn't going to be the same not having the tree following us around."

"I'm sure it'll be much happier here," Sprout said. "Really, he was growing out of that pot. Now he'll have plenty of room to really stretch out those roots. You've done the right thing, Rose, really you have," she added, patting the girl's shoulder. "Perhaps now that you don't have to worry about the willow anymore, you could get an animal familiar!"

"No, I think I'll just use my free time to start another hybrid," Rose decided. Mandria and Alex exchanged glances but didn't say anything.

Back by the door into the castle, Aurelius watched them for a while without a word. Andrew suddenly looked up feeling eyes upon him, catching the sight of his older brother just as he began to slip away. An instant later, Andrew was gone.


	32. Closets and Conclusions

Chapter Thirty-Two

Closets and Conclusions

"Has anyone seen Andrew?" Halbert hadn't been worried at first when Andrew had disappeared, but that quickly changed when he sat down for dinner and Andrew wasn't there.

"Not since this afternoon," Zoë shrugged. "Maybe he's studying or something."

"During a meal?" Halbert said.

"Yeah, that does sound far fetched," Zack agreed, but neither of them got up when Halbert went over to the Ravenclaw table. Within seconds he had Alex at attention and a moment later found himself standing outside with Alex, Alicia and Aurelius, who reluctantly showed up at Alex's call for a family meeting.

"Andrew's missing. He hasn't been seen since lunch," Alex said. "Have you seen him, Rel?"

"I saw him and the rest of you planting that stupid tree. After that, I don't know. I had work to do in the library," Aurelius shrugged.

"What do you do in there all the time?" Alicia asked.

"What do you do in the Trophy Room?" Aurelius retorted. Alicia decided to drop the subject.

"Look, it's not like Andrew to miss a meal and we all know it, but before we panic, let's go try the kitchen. Meanwhile, Alicia start sketching," Alex instructed. "Hopefully he's still somewhere in the castle."

"Are you quite sure you haven't seen him?" Halbert asked Aurelius again suspiciously, Aurelius meeting him eye to eye.

"I haven't seen him," Aurelius said. "Now, can we get this over with?"

But the short trip to the kitchen proved to lead them to another dead end, and Aurelius reluctantly agreed that it seem strange that he didn't even stop for sandwiches. Stepping into the secret passage behind the pantry, Alicia threw down her sketch and hopped in, pulling the others after.

In no time they found themselves standing on the edge of a dark frame and Alicia was squinting to try to figure out what the painting is of. It was a watercolor of a city street, she realized, and although the blending and shading wasn't quite right, the colors seemed true to the subject. Done by an amateur, she mused. At last she recognized the painting.

"Why, this is one of Morfinn's! I think we're in the storage closet next to the art room!" Alicia said at last, carefully stepping through. The others bumped into her one by one, but as she tried to step aside, she fell over something soft at her feet. "Andrew?" she said unsurely. "Someone get some light in here!" Aurelius quickly found the door, pushing it open before anyone had time to bring out a wand. But there didn't seem to be anyone there.

"Andrew?" Halbert said, kneeling and feeling around until he found himself touching an arm. "Well, he's still warm at least."

"Andrew, wake up!" Alicia said, shaking him.

"Careful! He may be injured. We have no way of knowing!" Alex said.

"Ow! Someone's standing on my foot!" A voice moaned.

"Ouch, I think that's me. Andrew, we can't see you!" Alex said. A second later, Andrew appeared, a bit disheveled but otherwise looking dazed but all right, rubbing the back of his head. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I…I'm not sure. I was following…I mean, I was exploring the passages," he amended as he saw Aurelius standing in the doorway. "Then there was a light in my face," he said, slowing sitting up with Halbert and Alicia on either side, supporting him.

"That's all you can remember?" Alex asked.

"I'm not sure," Andrew said with a frown.

"Maybe he just needs some time," Halbert said.

"And for someone to check him over," Alex said. "Let's get him to the hospital wing. I'll call up a stretcher."

"I can stand, really," Andrew protested and proceeded to do so, Aurelius moving out of the way to let the others through. As they all filed out, Halbert supporting his friend, Andrew paused a moment, staring at the closet with a frown.

"What is it?" Alex asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," Andrew said. "Something's not right about all of this."

"Brilliant deduction, Andrew. I'm sure you're found knocked out and invisible in a closet every day," Aurelius said tersely. "Come on, the hospital wing isn't far at all from here if we take the secret passage… just the next one over."

"You're right, let's go," Alex said, the five of them heading towards the bookshelf the passage was hidden behind.

In no time, Andrew found himself being poked and prodded by Madame Pomfrey before comfortably settled in bed with a tray of quickly devoured food.

"Well I think it's safe to rule out a concussion with that appetite," Pomfrey said dryly. "All the same, you did get a bit shaken up, and I'd rather you stay here until Professor Dumbledore can speak with you about what happened. The rest of you can go, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to speak with him later."

"But there's so much we don't know!" Alex protested as they were ushered out. "Why would anyone cast a spell on him? What sort of spell was it, a dark spell? Why was he put in the art closet? Why was the closet door unlocked? And how come he can't remember anything? Did he get memory cursed?"

"Out, out, out! Goodness gracious!" Pomfrey said with exasperation as she showed them to the door. "I'm sure once he knows, he will more than likely tell you! Back to your weekend activities, please!"

"Could your mouth run any faster if it was tied to the back of Alicia's broom?" Aurelius asked her irritably as they left.

"Oh, I'm not even finished yet," Alex said, coming up even with him. "Just where were you while Andrew was getting spelled?"

"What? What do you care what I was doing? I was minding my own business, something that you never do," Aurelius said.

"And just what is your business these days? Because it never seems to have anything to do with us," Alex said. Aurelius paused, staring at her a moment.

"You know, this may come as a big surprise, Alex, but the world does not revolve around you. I have friends to think about, a house to uphold, and frankly, I don't have time to muck about on your petty little painting trips, acting lessons and model making. You're the one who is always telling us to grow up, Alex, and that means moving on and preparing to make our way in the world. I, therefore, am looking after _my_ business, making sure that things in _my_ life are going the way _I_ want them to go."

"So you're saying you don't have time for family anymore?" Alicia asked. "That we don't matter?"

"What I'm saying is, that if you want me to still consider you as family, don't get in my way," Aurelius said. "And don't expect me to come to your aid every time you bleat any more either. I'll only help you as much as you deserve to be helped, and believe me, there will be times in the near future that you will need me. Keep your noses out." With that he turned and headed down the stairs, leaving them all to stare after him in disbelief.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way," Halbert said slowly, "But your brother is really starting to scare me."

"Yeah," Alex said softly. "He's starting to scare us, too."

* * *

"The whole family's cracked, I tell you," Zack said when rumor got around the school about what had happened.

The twins had finally gotten caught up with the last of their assignments just after dinner. They lingered in the hall near the library afterwards long enough to hear the latest news from other students, and then threw their books in their rooms and headed outdoors with Ceo on Zack's heavily gloved arm.

"Go fetch, Covert," he told his familiar, letting the goshawk up in the air. "Here's Snape, who's done everything but bring a bullwhip into the Defense room. Then Aunt Jennifer teaches class as sweet as punch no matter what we do only to spend the rest of the time sulking, probably due to marriage problems because she's having some sort of thing with her teacher. Then there's Aurelius who seems to have gone the way of Anakin Skywalker and sold out to Lucius Malfoy of all people, and probably tried to knock off his own brother. Meanwhile, Alicia is obviously in denial, hoping that if she doesn't believe her family's cracked, perhaps they're not… and then there's Alex, who has decided that she and she alone is going to heal the entire family's ills. I have decided that our dear gothic uncle and his zoo crew have earned the title of the most dysfunctional family I have ever met."

"Well, I admit they don't seem the sanest family here, but you are exaggerating a bit don't you think?" Zoë said.

"Zoë, they make the Osbournes look normal."

"Yeah, you got a point," Zoë admitted. "Maybe we ought to say something to Mom about this Elk thing. I bet Aunt Jennifer would tell her if something's going on."

"Oh, come on, Zoë. What would Jennifer say? All right, I admit I'm cheating on your brother? Then again, a divorce might be the best thing that ever happened to that family. Uncle Severus might finally take an anger management course, and Jennifer would remarry…who knows? Elk's a headmaster, I bet he makes decent money…"

"Zack…he teaches in the U.S."

"Oh, right. Well, at least they might have a semi normal life in America…"

"With an old man that keeps an oily foul smelling pouch around his neck."

"Well…yeah, but at least it's just his pouch," Zack said, but Zoë was frowning at him.

"Okay, so maybe we should say something to someone. We'll tell Dad."

"Dad? But Dad would be delighted! He wants to see Uncle Severus roast, remember?" Zoë said.

"Call him Snape, will you? Uncle Severus reminds me too much of how he used to act before he turned into Professor Stick-in-rear," Zack sighed.

"I think it's this school that's changed him," Zoë said. "I swear it's like everyone turns into someone different here. Even you."

"Me?" Zack said with surprise.

"Yeah, in the way you've been taking everything so seriously, for one thing. It's not like anything that goes on here matters. It's a joke, really, what do we care what goes on in this school? I mean, I agree with everything you said, but instead of trying to fix anything or get involved, we should just get out. We don't belong here, Zack."

"What, you mean run away?" Zack said with surprise.

"That, or even better, get expelled," Zoë said. "That way, they'll have to send us back to America where we do fit in."

"But I like it here," Zack said. Zoë stared at him.

"It didn't sound like it a moment ago," Zoë said. Zack watched thoughtfully as Ceo came back and dropped a hare at his feet, taking his place back on the glove. "Besides, what's more important, this school or your sister?"

"Well, if you put it that way," Zack said. "I suppose I will go along with whatever you had in mind. But first, I think I'm going to try talking to Snape about this Indian thing."

"Oh good. With any luck you'll be able to get us expelled without me even having to come up with a plan," Zoë said. Zack merely gave her a dirty look before putting the hare in a bag.

"I'm going to go see if he's back now. Take this back to the room for me?"

"No way, you're the one who taught Covert Operations how to hunt, you take your stinky corpse back."

"It doesn't stink, it's a fresh kill," Zack said, but Zoë stuck in the nose in the air and walked ahead of him. "Witch."

By the time Zack got downstairs after settling Ceo with his meal it was nearly curfew, and Zack knew he was going to have to hurry if he was going to catch up with his uncle that night. He stepped by the office first; Descartes cawing in alarm at his presence and making him take some rapid steps back out of the classroom. Well, he wasn't there, Zack sighed. He wondered if he was in the staff room, heading quickly towards the Great Hall. But as he stopped to glance at his watch near the castle's main entrance he heard voices outside, and one of them sounds quite a bit like his aunt's. Curiously Zack tiptoed forward, slipping behind the door.

"I know, Jennifer. I understand all too well how hard it would be for you to get over it, after everything you've gone through. But you are too strong of a woman to let yourself become a victim to this set of circumstances."

"I won't be," Jennifer said. "Because I have no intention of ever putting myself in that position again."

"I think that would be a mistake," Elk said. "And not only because of the children, but because you, whether you want to admit it or not, need that stability in your life. You must allow yourself to change, Jennifer, it is nature's way. For things to be born, things must also be destroyed, there is a balance in everything. And I do not believe that you will be able to give your family the dedication it deserves until you can move on. It is not worth the anguish it is causing you."

There was a long pause.

"Of course you are right," Jennifer sighed. "I suppose I've known it all along. Everyone's tried to tell me, you know, but I guess I wasn't ready to listen. To be perfectly honest, I haven't been so sure who to trust lately."

"Trust yourself, Jennifer, first and always. Goodness, but I had a sense of déjà vu just now. Have I said that before?"

"Oh yes, quite often," Jennifer admitted with a sigh and a weak smile. "Well, I suppose I had best help you find Dumbledore, then perhaps I'll let Severus know I had a change of heart."

"I am glad, Jennifer. I know it won't be easy for you, but I think in time, you will realize you are doing the right thing," he said.

Suddenly the door opened, and Zack froze in place as they passed by him, completely unaware that he stood shielded behind the door as they headed towards the stairwell. Zack chewed on his lip. Now what was he going to do? Feeling a bit queasy, Zack paced for a moment. Maybe it was too late to do anything. But what was going to happen to his cousins? Gathering his courage up again as he thought about what it might mean for them, Zack took off down the hall, only to slide to a halt when he neared the staff room, whose door had been left open. Quite an unusual number of staff were gathered there for this time of night. What more could go wrong?

"Mr. Black?" Zack looked around startled to see Professor Weasley standing there, looking at him with concern. Beside her stood Draco Malfoy, who looked at him as if he were sizing him up. "Is something the matter?"

"I… I was looking for Professor Snape, actually," Zack stammered.

"Really? I'll go get him then," Hermione said, hiding her curiosity behind a quick smile before escorting Draco into the staff room. A moment later, Severus came out, shutting the door behind him.

"Out a bit late, aren't we? What is it? Have you come to confess?" Snape asked.

"Confess?" Zack blinked in complete surprise. "What did I do now?"

"Never mind. What did you have to see me about that couldn't wait until morning?"

"Well… man, I don't know how to say this," Zack realized, and then sighed. "I think Aunt Jennifer is planning to leave you."

"I beg your pardon?" Severus said, looking at him in complete bewilderment.

"It's that Indian, Dean Elk! She was holding onto his arm all this afternoon, and they went to dinner together, and then… well, then I overheard them talking outside the castle, and he's talked her into breaking it off, I'm sure of it! She even admitted she had a change of heart and everything, so you've got to do something quick, or it's going to be all over!" Zack said, and then began to get the strange feeling that something wasn't quite right. For one thing, his uncle didn't react, merely stared at him with incredulity. Zack wasn't sure what reaction he had been expecting, but that wasn't it.

"Mr. Black," Severus said at last. "Am I to understand that you have been intentionally eavesdropping into the private conversations of your professors?"

"No! Well, yes, but this was for personal reasons!" Zack stammered. "Oh come on, Uncle, everyone knows Aunt Jennifer isn't happy, but she was all glowing earlier today, and after what they said, I thought you ought to know so you could do something about it!"

"I see, and you have the most noble of intentions in mind," Severus said dryly. Zacchius wasn't quite so sure he liked the tone in his voice. "Although I find it much more likely that you are gathering your misinformation for the sole purpose to cause trouble. In any case, the personal affairs of the staff are none of your concern. In fact, I think we should go have a little chat with Professor McGonagall about this newfound hobby of yours to listen in to other people's conversations."

"I don't believe it! I was trying to do you a favor!" Zack said, throwing his hands up in the air. "Why, I have no idea!"

"Mr. Black, do me a favor and don't do me any more favors," Severus sighed, opening the door enough to get someone's attention.

"Oh believe me, I won't," Zack said, gritting his teeth as Professor McGonagall came out.

"Oh no, what has he done now?" Minerva sighed with exasperation. But before Severus could explain, he caught sight of Jennifer coming down the hallway.

"Hi, sorry we were out so late. Professor Dumbledore said something else is missing now?" Jennifer asked, looking between Minerva and Severus worriedly.

"Yes, and something else happened that you need to know about, we'll go talk in a moment. How was your dinner with Dean Elk?" Severus asked calmly, Zack looking at him in surprise.

"Oh, it was lovely! Well, the food wasn't all that, but we were too busy catching up to eat anyhow. He was like a second father to me growing up. I can't believe he's actually here! Severus, don't you want to come meet him? It was your idea, after all. At least it was from what Dumbledore told me," Jennifer said with a smile. Zack suddenly felt like kicking himself.

"Presently, yes. Professor McGonagall, Mr. Black here needs your attention. It seems that he has been listening in to other people's conversations and making some very astounding observations that I think might interest you," Severus said calmly.

"Oh really?" Minerva said, looking disapprovingly at the boy. "Shall we go to my office then, Mr. Black?"

"And perhaps tomorrow we can chat about the situation, Professor McGonagall? Just to make sure he tells you at least as much as he told me," Severus said.

"Of course, Professor Snape. Shall we, Mr. Black?" McGonagall said, raising an eyebrow at the boy who was glaring angrily at his uncle. Severus offered his arm to Jennifer, who smiled at him curiously before she took it and he led them down another corridor towards the back staircase.

"Open sentiment in front of a student, Severus? That's not like you," Jennifer commented.

"Yes. Thanks for humoring me," Severus said expressionlessly. "And remind me to tell you what that was all about once we get back to the room. I think you'll find it almost as amusing as I did."

Jennifer did get a good chuckle from it when Severus told her about it after they had settled in for the night.

"Perhaps you were a bit hard on him. It does sound like he was only trying to warn you."

"He needs to be discouraged against going around and making assumptions based on things he's overheard," Severus said.

"Yes, but how can you scold him for eavesdropping while encouraging Andrew to do the same thing?"

"I am hardly encouraging him. It was something Andrew was doing far before I got involved, and he doesn't jump to conclusions about information he gathers, he merely reports it."

"And now it seems he's in danger because of it," Jennifer sighed.

"Now who's jumping to conclusions?"

"Severus, he was found unconscious in a closet. He may have even run into whoever it was who stole Dumbledore's sword. If the children hadn't gotten suspicious, who knows how long he'd have been in there? And he doesn't remember what happened on top of that…" Jennifer's voice faltered.

"It might not be spell related. It may be amnesia caused by the trauma of whatever he went through."

"Yes, Severus, that makes me feel better," Jennifer said sarcastically. "I'm not sure letting the children do something like this is a good idea."

"Jennifer, we've always encouraged their talents."

"Yes, but this one can kill him…"

"That is what you said when Alicia asked permission to join Quidditch," Severus pointed out. "Andrew was not physically hurt, and everything that he sees and does comes straight to me, just as you did when you first came here."

"I was in constant danger. Is he?"

"Everyone is in constant danger all the time, Jennifer, safety is merely an illusion," Severus sighed. "He is safer with me than without me."

"And what of Aurelius? Is he safe?" Severus didn't answer right away.

"We can't hold their hands through life, Jennifer," Severus said quietly. "They have to make their own decisions, whether we agree with them or not. All we can do is try to guide them. It is up to them to listen." It was Jennifer's turn to grow quiet, letting out a long soft sigh into the darkness. "So what was it exactly that Zacchius was actually overhearing, anyhow? He said that you stated you had a change of heart about something."

"Oh, that," Jennifer said, turning on her back. "I'm surprised you didn't guess. In fact, from what I read for him, Mr. Elk knew the situation before it even came up… the argument over getting another house, I mean."

"Really? Have you then, had a change of heart?" Severus asked slowly.

"We can't spend half our lives in suitcases," Jennifer sighed. "Well I could, but that'd hardly be fair to the children who really need more stability right now, or to you, or even to my father. Elk opened up a lot of old memories when we talked… a lot of them relating to how unsure I was… not just of myself, but everything in my life after we abandoned the Craw mansion and moved to America. And to finally learn to trust people in general only to be torn from another house was just too much. But that doesn't give me the right to punish anyone else for it, especially the children. It was hardly their fault we were put in this position. So, I guess what I'm saying is, that perhaps I'm ready to start looking for a new summer home now."

"Perhaps we could even go look at a house tomorrow," Severus suggested.

"What, just like that?" Jennifer chuckled. "Well, let's not rush into things. We still have a few months before school begins."

"Yes, but your father needs a house now, and it would make more sense for everyone if he lived with us. Besides," Severus said, turning over the other way. "There is a slight chance that I might have been persuaded by Sirius to go ahead and purchase one."

"What?" Jennifer said. When he didn't answer right away she sat up, the candles flickering to life.

"He forced me into it. I was compelled to close the deal today before the house went up to the public. Anyhow, it was vacant so we can move in whenever we like." Severus finished, still without turning around.

"You bought a house without even talking to me first? Wait a minute, you bought a house when you knew I didn't want one!" she accused him.

"You only thought you didn't want one. I think from what you've just told me…"

"That is completely beside the point! I bet this whole thing with Elk coming was to keep my busy while you closed the deal. That's why you wanted the assets folder. Why you oversized snake!"

"Jennifer, I am sure once you see the house…"

"See the house? Right now I don't even want to see you!" Jennifer said, climbing out of bed and grabbing her pillow, taking a swipe at his head before storming into her sitting room and slamming the door. As the room grew quiet Severus merely snapped his fingers to snuff the lights out, unconcernedly falling asleep.


	33. The House on Baker Street

Chapter Thirty-Three

The House on Baker Street

It was hard to tell who seemed more skeptical Jennifer or the kids, when their new house magically unfolded, squeezing itself into existence between 221 and 223. Severus led them up a short set of steps and into an empty foyer, lit by an old bronze chandelier with gas flames surrounded in flutes of frosted glass. The stairs led up to a landing where another light danced, shining on an ornate carpet runner that looked to be of oriental flavor. Jennifer grimaced at the style but didn't say anything, wondering at the oddly shaped railing near the wall. Alex noticed it as well, going over to stare with wonder at a wheeled platform wired to it.

"What is this for?" She said curiously, peering underneath to stare at the belt and wheels.

"It's a sort of personal lift, a Muggle contraption so they don't have to climb stairs. Don't mess with it, please, I'll have Sirius dismantle it," Severus said.

"I thought this was a wizard's home," Aurelius said, squinting at the device suspiciously.

"It is, but I was told that one of the original owners had a Muggle wife so it was updated with many of the features of that time. You may go explore upstairs and find which rooms you want if you like, but keep out of the far left rooms."

"I hope there's better lighting upstairs," Alicia said.

"I hope there's a yard," Andrew added.

"You can inspect the yard after you figure out which room to empty your wardrobes into," Severus told them.

Jennifer in the meantime, had stepped into the double room that comprised of the parlor and living area, their old furniture already put into some sort of haphazard order within.

"It's so… big," Jennifer said, not sounding very impressed by that fact. "Where are all of our books?"

"This way," Severus said, leading her back through to the hallway. "The door under the stairs to the right leads to the basement, the door on the left to the dining room and kitchen and this…" he paused, turning into a niche past the first stair to lead them up narrow steps to a walnut door, "…is the study." The study seemed to take up the majority of the second floor, long but somewhat narrow. Three walls were covered with bookshelves, and two small half-circle windows were nestled at each end under the vaulted wooden beams of an otherwise flat ceiling. The wood floors were spaced with ornate rugs, while a couple of lone chairs had been set by the fireplace.

"What do you think?"

"Rather empty," Jennifer said. "And I don't much care for the red wallpaper."

"Scarlet," Severus corrected, and Jennifer couldn't help but give him a dirty look. "I copied it from the Sherlock Holmes museum next door," he admitted. "I rather like it." Jennifer sighed, knowing better than to argue now.

"So what's the room under this one?"

"That will be our room, actually, but I assumed you would want to arrange that room yourself."

"You might as well have done it," Jennifer said, Severus paused thoughtfully. "I mean look at this place… the location, this library, the late nineteenth century architecture… I mean, I can see why you wouldn't want to pass this up, Severus, because it's your house as if made to order… I just don't really see myself in it."

"I wouldn't say that," Severus said, motioning her to follow. He led her back down and opened the kitchen door to let her in. Jennifer's eyes quickly swept the room, knowing instantly it was a hybrid kitchen; a microwave hung under the white cabinets beside a traditional ice box, and a set of gas burners sat on the top of a heavy iron stove. But that quick observation was instantly forgotten when she saw the coffee maker sitting on the end of the counter. Giving Severus a quick glance of amazement, she stepped over to it, taking off a small lavender tag and reading it:

_Jennifer __I confiscated this from the confiscated goods office just after the Council ruling, and have since given it an unofficial pardon. I hope that you can someday offer me the same for my reluctant part in what happened, and wish you only the best in your new home. Arnie Peasegood._

"I have something else to show you," Severus said, going to the back door. "Another refugee from Haven's Bluff." Curious, Jennifer tore her eyes away from the kitchen and stepped into a long narrow yard walled with red brick. Jennifer's eyes immediately widened as she saw the tall maple tree, freshly transplanted in the back of the yard.

"It's impossible," she whispered. "It can't be."

"The same tree? Yes," Severus said calmly. "In fact, it was the first thing I had Sirius look into once the deed was turned over…well, and also once it got late enough to liberate it. Think anyone will miss it?" he pondered thoughtfully. Jennifer suddenly chuckled at his serious expression and tears soon followed as she hugged him, taking the handkerchief that was offered a moment later.

"It is hardly the Broom Closet," Severus admitted. "And perhaps we do need a bit more furniture to fill it out…perhaps a small greenhouse…I could use a new lab while we're at it," he put in, getting an exasperated grin for the last comment. "But do you suppose you could tolerate it?"

"I suppose it might grow on me," Jennifer decided, "Although I'm still not sure we need all this room."

"Perhaps the extra space will help you from killing the third of our refugees," Severus mused. Jennifer looked at him searchingly. "He's upstairs, I believe. He's probably kidnapped all of our children and is even now holding them hostage."

Jennifer hurried back in and straight up the stairs, immediately heading to the rooms that Severus has asked them to stay away from. Sure enough, all four of them were planted on the floor of a small sitting room, where the charcoal-haired ex-Warden of Azkaban sat, telling them all a highly questionable and age inappropriate story of how some of the more lurid prisoners of Azkaban prisoner earned their stripes.

"Dad!" Jennifer said, unsure of whether to scold him or to greet him, shaking her head and laughing.

"About time you got here, Jen-girl! These children have been pestering me for nearly half an hour!"

"And you've been enjoying every minute of it," Jennifer said.

"Well, get out. I have company coming over. Boltin needs to inspect the house and make sure I can function without magic. What are with all those Muggle contraptions in the kitchen, anyhow? None of them even work!"

"Did you try plugging them in, Dad?"

"In English, please?"

"I can show you!" Alex said excitedly.

"I think you should just let Mercy cook, Dad," Jennifer said. "By the way, how many House Elves do we have now?" she asked, looking curiously over at Severus.

"Still eight. None came with the house," Severus said.

"Eight House Elves! For a house this size! Isn't living without magic bad enough without having to live like a pauper?" As Thomas began to rant, Jennifer let out a long deep sigh, earning a pat from her husband.

"Welcome home, Dad," Jennifer said dryly. "I think the house is going to be easier to get used to than you are."

"Hey Grandfather, did you show Mum the tattoo you got before you left prison yet?" Alex asked.

"Er, I doubt your mother would be interested in such things," he said quickly.

"Grandfather says he used to have lunch with a tattoo artist who sometimes took bribes to curse the tattoos he put on people," Alex said cheerfully.

"Everyone has to have a hobby," Thomas said indignantly.

"Dad? You got a tattoo?" Jennifer said disapprovingly.

"Just something to take the place of the mark I used to have," Thomas said in a strangely cold voice before rolling up his sleeve and turning his arm over. Just where the Dark Mark had been and just a bit larger in size was a mark encased with folded ribbons, textured to seem as if covered in blood stains while in the center was an almost grotesquely realistic heart, severed in four pieces and its parts separated by two long daggers with red dripping blades, making a crest-like design. In the center, a name was inscribed in ancient runes.

Jennifer looked over at Severus unhappily, and even he had the same disapproving look on his face when he saw it.

"It's a blood mark," Jennifer murmured.

"What's a blood mark?" Alicia asked curiously.

"It's a mark of revenge," Alex explained. "It means that the person wearing the mark has an old grievance with someone, in this case Lucius Malfoy, and by custom if two wizards are hunting the same person for reasons of revenge, the one with the mark, or if they both have it the one with the oldest grievance wins the right to kill the victim. It's been in practice with dark wizards for centuries now. Perhaps that's where the idea of the Dark Mark came from and why…"

"Thank you, Professor Alex, that's more than enough history," Severus said. "Exactly when did you become an expert? It's not something we talk about in Defense until seventh year."

"It was in one of the books Mum got out of the Craw vault on Dark Wizard traditions," Alex said, her parents exchanging grimaces again.

"From now on, I'd prefer if you asked before you borrowed any of my books, Alex," Jennifer said, getting a sheepish grin of apology in return.

"So, is someone going to explain that kitchen to me, or not?" Thomas asked.

"I will!" Alex said quickly.

"Good! Why don't you go on ahead and my grandson and I will join you," Thomas said. Jennifer frowned again as Alex, Andrew and Alicia headed for the staircase, Thomas coming out with a hand on Aurelius' shoulder. Aurelius looked a bit uncomfortable, but smiled slightly at him as he asked about school.

"Dad, Andrew's your grandson too," Jennifer said.

"He's _a_ grandson, yes, but he's not _my_ grandson," Thomas said, patting Aurelius before the two of them walked off. "So tell me about what you've learned so far in Slytherin."

Jennifer shook her head.

"Severus, I don't like the idea of leaving him alone here," Jennifer said after they were out of hearing distance. "It's dangerous. He'll be after Malfoy the first chance he gets."

"If that were true, don't you think he would have already been gone? He was here when we arrived," Severus pointed out.

"He also knew we were coming and he wanted to see Aurelius."

"Precisely. He has other priorities now. If anyone had questioned that in the slightest, he wouldn't have made parole. Now why don't you try taking a chance and trusting him, or is trusting family too much to ask these days?"

"At least I can still read him," Jennifer said coolly. "He still wants Malfoy dead."

"Yes, and so do I, but neither of us is likely to ruin our lives to do it," Severus said firmly. "If wearing a blood mark helps him deal with his hatred and gives him a bit of personal peace of mind, who are we to argue?"

"Let's just hope his parole officer don't see it," Jennifer said, leaning over the railing. "I don't know if this is going to work, Severus. He'll never abide by all the rules they've put on him." Severus sighed softly; realizing any argument he could give wouldn't get through at this point.

Just then there was a strange sound coming from the kitchen and several loud exclamations. Jennifer and Severus Apparated into the kitchen with wands in hand only to see a sparking smoking microwave and everyone else backed against the wall, staring at it. Jennifer quickly unplugged it, while Severus calmly dissipated the smoke.

"This…" Thomas began, straightening his robe, "Is another example of how Muggle invention is inferior to magic." Jennifer rolled her eyes cautiously opened the oven door.

"Alex, I suppose it was your idea to put the coffee pot in here?"

"I was trying to show how it could boil water in only a couple of minutes!" Alex said.

Jennifer frowned at her dubiously, taking out the stainless steel coffee pot.

"Lesson number one. There's no metal allowed in microwaves," Jennifer said.

"Lesson number two. No one uses the Muggle contraptions except your mother or are being supervised by your mother," Severus put in.

"Does that include the lift on the stairs?"

"That includes everything!" Severus snapped.

"Yes, Alex, your father's right. After all, I know you are taking classes and all that, but after last year, your mother practically _is_ one," Thomas said. Jennifer growled and would have snapped outright if Severus had grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dining room.

"Count to ten, let's not start with the two of you trying to kill each other," Severus said in a low voice.

"This isn't going to work. I may be able to get used to the house, but there's no way I can live with him here," Jennifer hissed. "That'd be like putting you and Sirius in the same house together!"

"The difference being that the two of you actually care about each other, and also I don't think you want him stewing in Azkaban prison any more than he already has, do you?"

"No, but I don't want him here either! There's got to be another way." Jennifer said.

"If there were another way, he'd have been out in January. Jennifer, the parole board wouldn't approve any residence on his own. And since I seriously doubt he would be in favor of going back, I suggest you learn to live with him."

"Live with him? We'll end up babysitting him! Give him a week at most and he's going to get bored and start trying to find a way to get to Malfoy again," Jennifer whispered, but Severus seemed to be distracted by something outside.

"Oh, I'm not so sure you need to worry about that," Severus said and began to move over to the front door, Jennifer peering curiously out just as someone knocked. She hurried over as Severus opened it so that she could hug Audacious Belle the moment she stepped in then greeted Thatcher Boltin and Auror Moody.

"Well! Good to see you, Jen-girl! We didn't know you were going to be here already!" Audi cackled.

"Just showing them the house," Severus said.

"You bought the house without letting them see it first?" Boltin asked.

"He likes living dangerously," Jennifer said dryly.

"About time you got here, Boltin," Thomas grunted as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"I didn't say a specific time I would be here," Boltin pointed out with a grin. "I know better."

"I hope you don't mind us tagging along, Craw, but I thought I'd check the security on the house while Boltin was at it," Moody said.

"Oh? Putting more magic sensors in to make sure I don't break the rules?" Thomas asked with a slight tinge of distain in the voice.

"No, no… I meant…well, security against the outside. This house must not be found. I think we all know what would happen if Malfoy got in here," Moody said.

"Yes. He'd be dead," Thomas said simply. Jennifer glanced at Severus.

"Yes, and because of it you'd be put to death, and we can't be having that," Audi said firmly. "You're not a prisoner anymore, Thomas…"

"Like hell I'm not."

"…But as your friends, and I do mean all your friends, we're going to make sure you don't, well, screw it up," Audi said bluntly. "At the same time, I'm not going to have you spending your first full day off the island sulking in here. As soon as the boys are done with this inspecting business, we're taking you out on the town."

"Yes, that sounds really safe," Jennifer said with a frown.

"Goodness, Jennifer, you're as open as a book today! What you're thinking isn't going to happen, as well as what you're also thinking! You just worry about your job and family and how much it's going to cost you to properly furnish this place, and let us worry about that other stuff," she said. Thomas squinted at his daughter suspiciously. "So what do you think? Dinner? Shopping? Maybe a few drinks? Toilet paper the Malfoy Mansion?"

"We can't, it's out of his jurisdiction and he's not been approved for escorts yet," Moody grunted, ignoring the murderous look Jennifer was giving them.

"Oh. Well, we'll find someone closer then. I know! We'll hit Harry's!" Audi said; the two of them breaking into a chuckle. Fed up, Jennifer stomped back into the kitchen to see what the kids were into. "You know, I think the older she gets, the less humor she has. I think you're rubbing off on her son," Audi said to Severus, who decided not to comment.

"Well, I think I've seen enough for one day," Jennifer said to the children when she came in. "I think it's time we got back."

"Then we aren't going to have to unpack our things?" Andrew asked brightly. "I was hoping to keep my wardrobe at the school until summer."

"Honestly, I don't see why not. It's not like we'll be spending much time here until then," Jennifer said.

"You don't like it at all, do you?" Aurelius asked almost accusingly.

"Well…as long as we're all together," Jennifer said quickly. "I'll go let your father know we're ready." With that, she slipped out the door, leaving the four children to exchange glances.

"Actually, I rather like it here. We'll be close to everything during the summer. We could practically walk to Diagon Alley from here," Andrew said.

"Better yet, we could take the tubes!" Alex said excitedly. "Maybe we'll even run into Ben again!"

"Oh please! The last thing we need is to get associated with that crowd!" Aurelius snapped.

"Better that crowd than what you've been hanging around with lately," Alex said daringly. Andrew kicked her in the leg warningly, but Aurelius fixed his gaze on her.

"Just what exactly do you mean by that?" he asked dangerously, and then glanced at Andrew. "Have you been spying on me again?"

"And if I were?" Andrew asked.

"If you were then I expect you had better be telling me exactly what you think you know before someone ends up getting hurt," Aurelius said.

"Aurelius, you wouldn't really hurt any of us, would you?" Alicia asked, putting an arm on Andrew's shoulder. "You wouldn't hurt anyone, but most especially not family."

"Who says I already haven't?" Aurelius said in a tone that made Alicia feel a chill down her spine.

"And what if I decide to tell Father about all that I might know?" Alex said daringly.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Aurelius said calmly. "Even if he did actually believe you, I think right now you have enough problems to worry about. Or you soon will have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex said.

But just then Jennifer stepped back in and began to speak, pausing when she saw the hostile looks on their faces.

"Something going on here?"

"Nothing, just a bit of a disagreement over personal space," Aurelius said.

"Well, don't start fighting over rooms or I'll have your father assign you one instead. Anyhow, let's get back. I still have some papers left to mark before tomorrow morning," Jennifer said, impatient to get out. Andrew moved first, the girls falling suit with Aurelius leading up the rear, knowing that this matter was far from over.


	34. Spells Unforgiving

Chapter Thirty-Four

Spells Unforgiving

They had barely stepped in the castle when Jennifer saw Professor Dumbledore heading over to them, and he was not alone; Ederick Thurspire was with him, both looking incredibly solemn.

"Oh, joy, I wonder who we murdered this time?" Severus murmured sourly.

"Good evening, Professor. Something the matter?" Jennifer asked.

"I need to speak with your children actually, unless of course any of them are presently injured?" Ederick said in such a tone that Severus squinted at him.

"What is this about, Thurspire? On another goose chase, I take it?"

"No need to get that way, Severus. As Andrew's parents, surely you are concerned about what happened to your son yesterday. I am too, very much so. In fact, I am convinced that the event is connected to the theft of the Dumbledore's sword," Thurspire said. Severus glanced over at Jennifer thoughtfully.

"Fine, provided we can be there during the questioning," Jennifer said.

"Of course, provided that you make no efforts to prompt them or discourage their statements," Thurspire said.

"Perhaps we should Owl Draco, to be safe…"

"Severus, it's completely informal questioning, I assure you. They don't have to answer anything they don't want to," he assured him. Jennifer and Severus looked at each other dubiously.

"Good, then I reserve the right to throw you out if you get out of line," Severus said, smiling thinly.

"I think that would be up to Dumbledore, Professor," Thurspire said icily.

"Professor Snape has my permission to throw you out if he feels it is in the best interests of this school," Dumbledore interrupted, "and since his entire family are currently residents of this school, that also includes what he feels is in the best interests of his family." Thurspire grimaced slightly but didn't say anything.

"Very well," Severus nodded, gently nudging the four ahead as Dumbledore lead them to his office.

The door was already open for Hermione was there to let them in, nodding and smiling to them as they passed by her then closed it and followed behind. Halbert was there as well, looking quite nervous to be there and obviously grateful when the wait was over.

"Now, let's start with the basics," Ederick said. "Andrew, can you tell me what the last thing you remember was before you were found?"

"Yes, sir. I had just left my siblings near the Elf Willow in the back courtyard and was heading towards the library in a back corridor. That's the last I remembered."

"Which corridor?" Ederick asked. Andrew glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"Well, it was one of the secret passages, actually. I've become quite acquainted with them," Andrew admitted.

"Really? Any particular reason?" Ederick asked.

"I try to always make it a point always to know the fastest way to the kitchen, sir," Andrew said. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"And how many others in the castle know the passages as well as you do?"

"Now, Ederick, I don't think he would know that," Dumbledore interjected.

"Sorry. I mean, how many others do you know personally know them as well as you do?" Ederick continued.

"My brother and sisters, my cousins, Halbert, Mandria and Rose," Andrew said thoughtfully. "Some of the prefects know the ones closest to the classrooms. Sometimes it's quicker to get between classes that way."

"Do you know anyone outside the castle who knows them?" Ederick asked. Andrew began to answer, then paused.

"Not first hand, no sir." Ederick squinted. "I mean, I've heard of ex-students who claimed to know them, but I do not know if it were true or not."

"I see," Ederick said thoughtfully. "Now, you said you recall seeing a flash of light. Do you recall hearing a spell cast, even one you didn't recognize?"

"I don't recall hearing anything," Andrew said.

"What is the first thing you remember after that, then?"

"Waking up to find Alex standing on my toes," Andrew said. Alex smiled at him apologetically. "And then I realized Halbert, Alicia and Aurelius were there too, and then they helped me get to the hospital wing."

"Very well. Who was it that first realized that Andrew was missing?" Thurspire asked.

"Me, sir," Halbert said. "He didn't appear for dinner."

"Yes? And?"

"That was it," Halbert said. "Andrew doesn't miss dinner."

"Or breakfast or lunch," Alex added.

"Or afternoon snacks," Alicia agreed.

"Or any spur of the moment food anywhere in the castle," Aurelius added with a smirk. Andrew coughed to try and hide his reddening cheeks.

"I see. So what did you do first?" Thurspire asked.

"I went to Alexandria, of course, to see if she had heard anything," Halbert said. "And when she realized she hadn't, she gathered the rest and we went to the kitchen."

"So, you took over then?" Thurspire said to Alex.

"Yes, of course. I considered it a family emergency," Alex said. "Especially after we went to the kitchen and realized he wasn't there. So we went to find him."

"Might I ask why you didn't tell your parents about this 'family emergency'?" Ederick said. Alex looked at him blankly.

"Why would we ever do anything like that?" Alex said puzzledly. Jennifer and Severus exchanged glances. Aurelius jabbed her in the side.

"What she means is, we wanted to conduct our own search first before panicking them," Aurelius said. "We were certain that if he were in the castle, we would find him quickly."

"Yes…but let's get back to that in a moment. Who was it that actually discovered where Andrew was?"

There was a long pause, none of them looking too enthusiastic about answering.

"I did," Alicia said at last.

"And what was it that made you check the art closet?" Ederick asked. Alicia looked over at her parents before turning back to Ederick.

"It was an artistic hunch," she said.

"Thurspire, the point is that they found them. It doesn't matter how," Severus snapped.

"Oh, really? Do you think so?" Ederick said. "Actually I think it matters a lot, but I have a couple more questions first. Alex, when you found him, how long did it take you to realize you were hurting him?"

"Oh, er… a second or two," Alex said sheepishly. "The closet floor was cluttered so I didn't realize I was stepping on him."

"But why didn't you see him? You did realize that he might not be standing if he were in a position to have been put inside a closet?" Thurspire asked.

"It was dark at first," Alex said firmly. "In fact, I remember asking for a light. That's when Aurelius opened the door."

"Who shut the door?" Ederick asked. Alex stared at him, feeling tongue-tied. "Why didn't anyone make a light before you entered the closet? And why didn't you just stand outside and search, how come all four of you felt it necessary to go in?"

"It's none of your business, Thurspire," Aurelius snarled. "We're not answering any more."

"Aurelius is right, Thurspire, I think this is enough. They are not on trial here!" Severus snapped.

"But should they be?" Thurspire asked. "This story is full of holes; I merely pointed out one of them. But time holds the true evidence. You see, Halbert has already declared that what worried him was the fact that Andrew didn't show for dinner. I assume then, Halbert, that you waited until the actual time of dinner before you became alarmed?"

"Yes," Halbert agreed puzzledly.

"And then, you had to get everyone's attention, get everyone together, and then check the kitchen before you even begun to search… so explain to me why it is that according to the hospital wing's records, that Andrew arrived only fifteen minutes after dinner started?" Ederick said. He had expected all five children to go white. He had not expected both of the parents to have the same response. "So, if the stories as they are presented are true, they must have found him within minutes of the time they started looking for him."

"Ederick, I should not need to tell you that there are ways to accomplish a great many things in a very limited amount of time," Dumbledore said, playing with a shiny object in his hand.

"Yes, yes, yes, but all five of them? And another problem with this little scenario is the fact that they stayed together and never broke up during the search. If they had, then they could not have possibly found each other and gotten together again in time to get him to where he was fifteen minutes later. The only conclusion then to be made is one of them, or perhaps all of them knew _exactly_ where Andrew was before they found him," Thurspire said triumphantly. "Therefore, either one of them caused Andrew to be there, or all of them did. I think the most likely of all scenarios is that the five of them together stole the sword and hid it hoping to get attention, and for whatever reason, Andrew was voted the scapegoat. They merely did not allow themselves, while arranging this plot, enough real time to pass before 'finding' him."

Looking completely pleased with himself, Thurspire surveyed the room, but not one person wanted to say anything. Finally Aurelius took out a set of keys out of his pocket, dropping them on the carpet.

"Search me," Aurelius said daringly. The other three Snapes immediately followed suit, looking defiant.

"This is ridiculous," Jennifer said at last angrily. "If you think I'm going to stand here and let you try to make my children look like criminals, you're greatly mistaken! Pick your keys up! Ederick, you are completely out of line! My children may not be telling you everything, but I'm certainly not going stand here and let you use your bullish attitude and your completely immoral investigation ethics to force my children into telling you things that are frankly none of your business… whether you think you're entitled to know or not. I may not be able to read them, but I can tell you from what I heard now that what they've said was probably pretty close to the mark of what happened, whether you chose to believe it or not. And while you're going on this terror spree, you seem to be lacking any sense of understanding or even base humanity towards the one who still has a blank in his memory. Not surprising, I suppose, for someone who freely uses the Obliviation Charm to keep himself from having to deal with the real issues we have with Mugglekind. But if you can't have the decency to have any sort of compassion for the child forced into that position, I think you should leave before I'm tempted to do something irreversible."

"I agree. Get out," Severus said simply.

"One more question before I go," Ederick barked out, holding his ground. "If this child of yours was in someone's 'way' of getting the sword as you suppose, why didn't they bother to lock the door?"

"Why lock in an unconscious boy?" Severus snapped.

"To delay the inevitable, of course. They wouldn't want them to get out too soon. The only explanation then would be that closets are only lockable from the outside! And that means he must have put himself in the closet!"

"And what? Knocked himself out?" Severus snapped. "This whole line of questioning is completely ridiculous! Now I order you to get out!"

"Thurspire, it is time for you to go," Dumbledore said firmly. But Thurspire had suddenly gotten a strange look on his face and turned to Andrew, ignoring the arms trying to lead him out as he suddenly held up his hand.

"Andrew, you remember everything up to the moment the spell hit you, that is correct?" Thurspire said, the furor behind him dying down as Jennifer and Severus warily regarded the peculiar look on his face.

"Yes," Andrew said quietly.

"And you remember everything from the moment you woke up," he went on. Andrew nodded. "That's too precise for a memory spell… and yet there's no sign of trauma but… Andrew, I want you to _try_ to remember the events in between. Can you try to remember them for me?"

"No," Andrew said softly.

"No, you can't remember them? Or no, you can't try to remember them?" Thurspire asked carefully, studying him.

"I… I can't try to remember them," Andrew said.

"Do you want to remember them?"

"Of course, sir."

"But you can't attempt to, can you?" Thurspire murmured.

"Thurspire, what sort of imbecilic…"

"Shut up, Severus," Thurspire said. He stepped back and nodded to himself in confirmation. "I think I figured out what actually happened. I think that Andrew may have been ordered not to remember."

"Ordered not to remember?" Jennifer repeated, feeling a pit in her stomach as she looked worriedly over at Andrew. Thurspire's demeanor had changed dramatically, open concern completely obvious in his eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore, might I borrow an owl? I need to get a hold of St. Mungo's expert on the Imperius Curse as soon as possible," Thurspire said. No one spoke as Dumbledore nodded to Hermione, sending her with the message. Everyone else had their eyes on Andrew.

* * *

Andrew was relieved when they finally let him out of the hospital wing, meeting up with Halbert and quickly leading him to the barns so they could tend the animals and try to relax for a while.

Doctor Perry Shedding, a doctor Jennifer remembered from her own stay at St. Mungos, let out a long sigh and a sympathetic smile as he went over to join Thurspire, Dumbledore, Severus and Jennifer.

"Well?" Severus said impatiently.

"Well!" Shedding said thoughtfully. "I suppose I should start out with the basics. He has indeed been recently influenced by the Imperius Curse," he said. "But on the bright side, it doesn't appear that he's been influenced by it since that particular incident, except for the fact that he is subconsciously still obeying the order not to recall the events surrounding it. Strangely enough, his stress level is abnormally low. Usually, the longer one is under the effects the greater a stress level develops in the body as one subconsciously attempts to fight off the effects."

"Isn't the level of stress usually determined by intelligence and willpower as well?" Thurspire asked.

"Well, yes, generally speaking, more intelligent people do seem to have higher stress levels, yes," the doctor agreed.

"My son is hardly below average in anything," Jennifer said in annoyance. "In fact, he's top of several of his classes. But he is very reserved. He doesn't like fighting."

"Even to save himself?" Shedding asked.

"Especially to save himself. He might to protect someone else," Jennifer added. Thurspire looked thoughtful. Jennifer sighed, shaking her head. "I can't believe I never taught them what to do when something like this happens. My father used to drill me every day on how to fight off will spells like this, I guess that's why I didn't want them to go through the same thing."

"It's not your fault, Jennifer," Dumbledore assured her.

"No, it's mine," Severus said expressionlessly. "Perhaps I should be brushing upon the subject as early as first year."

"Well in any case, it's more than likely going to take Andrew some time and most likely some therapy before he is able to overcome the spell," the doctor said. "The Defiance Charm alone won't be enough. Someone is going to need to work with him to free those memories."

"I will do it," Severus said with a nod.

"No, I will," Jennifer said firmly. "I've had quite a bit of experience with not only the Imperius Curse but memory blocks."

"The point, I believe, is we have several members on staff who would be qualified to help him break the grips of that spell," Dumbledore assured the doctor.

"Perhaps," he said dubiously. "But do you have anyone on staff who can help him face what he might have experienced that we don't know about? Considering the circumstances, it should be someone with psychological training who can be prepared for whatever lies beyond that block."

"I hate psychiatrists," Jennifer murmured. Dumbledore nodded to her understandingly.

"I think perhaps it would be best then if Doctor Sagittari were the one to work with him. But I'm quite certain you will both be kept informed on any progress or knowledge that comes of it," Dumbledore said.

Although it wasn't intended to be common knowledge, Snape immediately noted that no one in the class blinked when he told them he was going to discuss the Unforgivable Curses, concentrating first on mind spells and techniques on how to defend from them.

"Most spells that manipulate the mind tend to be categorized as dark spells since their purpose is to control others against their will. The caster will first seek to gain an element of surprise over you, eliminating your chance of fighting off the spell. Or, if surprise is not possible, they will first attack with spells intent on destroying your willpower, such as the Mortification Curse, which attacks the mind, or another Unforgivable Curse, the Cruciatus Curse, which attacks the nervous system. The latter can only be defended against by taking a stamina or certain numbing potions beforehand, which of course is completely useless since most people don't see it coming," he said grimly.

"The other two; Imperius and Mortification, can be defended against partially by using specific mind spells designed to heighten willpower, which you as fourth years will be learning in the course of the next few weeks. However, the true best defense is something anyone can do is exerting your own natural will to resist whatever commands the person is compelling you to do, which is something we're going to begin working on. Professor Craw will be taking some time tomorrow to help me demonstrate the effects of the Imperius Curse to all of you, and some of you will have a chance to attempt to repel it yourselves. But first you must understand exactly what each spell I have mentioned does, and that is what we will be working on today. Everyone unroll the handout, please, so we can go over them. What is it, Miss Snape?" He asked Alex in annoyance, her hand persistently refusing to go down.

"If the Imperius Curse is one of the Unforgivable Curses, why is it that you and Professor Craw are allowed to use it?" Alex asked.

"The Imperius Curse, and to a lesser extent even the Cruciatus Curse have long been used by Aurors and other members of Law Enforcement on their officers to protect them through resistance training, Miss Snape. The law states therefore that these spells are illegal only when cast on unwilling victims, so that trainers, such as myself and Craw, approved by the Ministry and the board to do so, may teach you how to protect yourselves against them. Casting them on unwilling victims more than likely will result in being sent to Azkaban, the length of time determined by the severity of injuries caused to the victim. Also, any crimes committed by someone under the influence of the Imperius Curse are considered the sole responsibility of the caster, and not the victim that commits them. Of course, this does sometimes cause problems; many people associated with Death Eaters attempted to blame the Imperius Curse and therefore put all the blame on the Dark Wizard himself rather than take any blame themselves. Eventually, however, holes were blown in stories or witnesses stepped up to testify to those that acted within their own free will. There, does that answer your question, Miss Snape?"

"Yes, except for one thing," she said. Beside her, Mandria gave her a dirty look, knowing she was pushing her luck. "What would happen if one of your students decided they didn't want to be a willing participant?"

"Then they're not likely to pass my class, are they, Miss Snape?" Snape said with a flash in his eye that stopped any further argument.

"The worst part about all of this," Alex said as she and Mandria settled into the Great Hall for dinner, "is knowing for a fact that whoever did this must have known the castle very well."

"So it must have been someone in the school?" Mandria said.

"Either that, or someone let into the school," Alex said darkly. "Or, maybe it was one of the people who visited the castle…legitimately, I mean. Professors have visitors coming in from time to time, after all."

"Yes, but don't you think if it's someone who visited the castle at that time that they've already have been questioned? I mean, just being there would have raised suspicion on them, wouldn't it?" Mandria said.

"Oh, no, I'd think it'd be the opposite. They'd have an important alibi in whoever it was they were visiting," Alex said thoughtfully. "Perhaps we ought to make a list of who was here from outside the castle that day. What?" she asked when she caught the look on Mandria's face.

"Even assuming you did find a way to get a list of visitors, don't you think that the Ministry has already done all that?"

"Mandria, the Ministry is completely tied up in the election in two weeks and isn't paying attention to what the Law Enforcement Office is up to. Do you really think we should leave it in the hands of Ederick Thurspire?" Alex said. "This is my brother we're talking about!" Mandria sighed.

"Okay, okay, you have a point. I'm game for anything, I guess," Mandria said. Alex grinned.

"Good, I'll talk to Alicia about coming up with a list tonight before the art lesson."

"Oh yes, that's tonight, isn't it?" Mandria said. "So much has happened, I completely forgot."

"At least we know you weren't ordered to," Alex said, eating as quickly as she could.


	35. The Artist Informed

Chapter Thirty-Five

The Artist Informed

Not long after the sun went down, Francis Pyther entered with an enigmatic smile as he watched the children set up.

"I hear there was some excitement in here since our last visit. All right, Andrew?"

"Yes, sir," Andrew said, as he got Halbert's painting, handing it to him. "Nothing appears to be damaged, either." He rummaged out a blank canvas for himself, deciding to try his hand at painting for a change too.

"I'm glad it didn't ruin any of the paintings," Francis said, looking at Halbert. "Mr. Hagrid! I noticed your name in my appointment book the other day! Looking forward to your sitting? For your parents, I think?" Halbert, who had forgotten all about it quickly recovered, glancing at Alicia before nodding.

"Yes sir."

"For their anniversary, I think my receptionist said. It was very kind of you to offer him your card, Alicia," Francis smiled at her. Aurelius frowned, wondering what in the world they were talking about. It was evident that his other siblings knew, however, because they were all crouched behind their easels as if afraid to make eye contact with the vampire.

"Oh, um, of course, anything to help a friend," Alicia said.

"Good! Then after class, would the two of you stay for a moment so we can arrange a weekend to come to the school and start on that? I know the two of you can't go to Hogsmeade yet, but it's quite all right. I'm fine with doing it here at the castle," Pyther said. "Now, let me get my tray and we'll get started."

It wasn't surprising that Alicia had trouble concentrating after that. Even the occasional sneeze from Morfinn was enough to put her off. Zoë and Zack weren't helping matters. They decided to try their hands at caricatures, and their exaggerated pictures… Zoë's of McGonagall and Zack's of Snape were enough to make Alicia slightly irritated at him.

"His nose isn't that big," Andrew finally commented. Zack looked at him thoughtfully.

"You're right. The nose looks more like yours," Zack said, earning an exasperated sigh from his cousin. Pyther stepped up behind him and began to giggle, quickly stifling it.

"Quite original, Mr. Black. I think you've actually captured his…unusual…ah…character. Perhaps once you get it done, I will buy it from you," Pyther said with a smile.

"Really? Is it that good?" Zack said, pleased with himself.

"Well, that, and I fear for my life if it ever leaves the room," Pyther admitted. Aurelius sneered, the other Snapes grinning at one another knowingly.

But in what seemed like no time he was instructing them to clean up for the evening. Alex and Andrew lingered as well, but Aurelius, after a slight hesitation and a suspicious look over his siblings reluctantly left the room, knowing he still had a lot to do before bed.

"Now!" Pyther said with a charming smile, setting his painting to one side to dry. "Who would like to explain to me why I'm painting this tall, handsome lad when his parents anniversary is just before Christmas?"

"You know when his parents' anniversary is?" Alicia said grimacing. Pyther leaned over a little, smiling at her.

"Who do you think painted their wedding portrait?" He asked. "Come, now, Alicia. I've never known you to be a liar. No good artist can be, and yet you did fib to my receptionist. If I'm going to be used, I'd much prefer to know how so I know when to duck and cover."

"You're right," Alicia said, looking over at the others. "We should tell him what happened, he deserves to know."

"Well, not everything, right?" Alex said.

"We can trust him not to tell anyone, Alex," Alicia assured her.

"He wouldn't go to father in any case," Andrew said.

"Should I leave the room for a moment so you needn't talk through me?" Pyther said, Alicia blushing apologetically.

"This was your plan, truly. I will go along with whatever it is you decide," Halbert assured Alicia.

In the end they all closed the door and pulled up chairs, the children settling down with fresh cups of tea while Pyther sat listening intently and sucking on the end of his paintbrush. Alicia didn't leave anything out, not even the details of the paintings they were in, although it was obvious her siblings became a bit impatient anytime she stopped to describe them, using terminology none of them were familiar with. But at last she finished the story and Pyther got up, walking over to Aurelius' painting and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Well, he definitely seems to be under considerable stress," Pyther admitted as he glanced at the brush strokes on the painting. "But why is it that you don't want your parents to know? Well, besides the obvious having to admit to being out of the castle if you did, which I seriously doubt they'd even bat an eye at considering the seriousness of what you saw."

"We were afraid that if things got out we'd put him into more trouble than he's already in," Alex said.

"Yes, and Zack did try to tell Father, Mr. Pyther," Andrew said. "But he didn't seem to believe him."

"I still can't believe he's even talking to Lucius Malfoy, let alone be in a horrible place such as that," Alicia added, folding her arms. "That one painting still sends me chills thinking about it."

"It sends me chills to think all of you were in there," Pyther admitted, sitting back down. "That painting is actually a rendition of a photograph that was taken for the Daily Prophet a good sixty years ago. Many were outraged by the horror of it and threatened to boycott the paper…oh it caused a real controversy. I knew the painter too…Mr. Avaris… he's long gone now, of course. My opinion has always been that his bitterness killed him. I heard from other townsfolk that they had brought that painting out of storage, though, in protest of Hogsmeade's new citizens. The Pannage has become a sort of unofficial meeting place for those wanting to find a way to get them out. You know, I really don't think you should go in there if you can avoid it."

"It wasn't our fault," Alex protested. "We were looking for Rasputin!"

"Yes, that's right," Alicia said miserably. "I've been so concerned about Rel, I've never followed up on trying to find him."

"Here, let me take care of it," Pyther told them. "I don't want the four of you doing something like that again, it could have been a very dangerous situation for everyone."

"You don't suppose Aurelius has Rasputin, do you?" Halbert asked.

"No, I don't think so," Andrew said, shaking his head. "Rasputin's too big, and he wouldn't have been able to hide him in the castle what with father being a parselmouth too. It must have been someone else."

"Well, all the same, you try not to worry about it. I will go to the Pig's Pannage myself and see what I can find out," Pyther said. Alicia frowned at him with concern.

"Are you sure you will be safe?"

"Oh, don't worry about me! I didn't get to my age getting into messes I couldn't escape from. In fact, I never go in anywhere unless I know where all the exits are. I can say with both humility and pride that I have turned running into an art form," he chuckled at himself, Alicia smiling fondly at him.

"Sometimes there are worse things than running," Andrew agreed. "Just as long as it's not running from yourself."

"A boy after my own heart," Pyther chuckled, standing up. "Halbert, we will begin working on the portrait after class and after dinner on Saturdays, all right?"

"You're still going to do my portrait?" Halbert said brightly.

"Of course, _monsieur_," he smiled. "I already have the voucher, after all, and I do think your parents would love it. One of these days, I'd like to get one of the four Snapes as well."

"The four of us," Alicia murmured, glancing at the painting standing apart from the others before they said their goodbyes and hurried to get to their rooms before curfew.

Francis Pyther watched them go from the doorway, thinking back to everything he had heard as if pondering what to do. After taking another long look at Aurelius' painting, he turned to walk to the closet to make room for them, but then he froze, catching sight of Andrew's painting of a knight as if seeing it for the first time. Without further hesitation, Francis grabbed a couple of paintings and threw them in the closet and then hurried off to find Dumbledore.

As it turned out, Pyther found himself walking into a meeting between Dumbledore, Sagittari, Jennifer and Severus, who looked up in him in complete surprise, freezing the nervous vampire in his place.

"Yes, Francis?" Dumbledore said curiously. Severus squinted at him suspiciously.

"Uh…excuse me," Pyther said quickly, walking across the room and slipping behind a curtain. Everyone's eyes followed to where he had gone, Dumbledore's eyebrows raised curiously until the artist reappeared from his sitting room. "It's just as I suspected," he said. "Professor, I believe that Andrew might be making a breakthrough."

"Go on," Dumbledore encouraged him.

"He decided to try his hand at painting tonight…and I don't think it's a coincidence, I think he's trying to tell us something, or perhaps tell himself something although he probably doesn't really realize…"

"Can we get to the point, Pyther?" Severus said in annoyance, Pyther stopping short and nodding slightly to him.

"Well, the point is, he's started to paint a picture of a knight in armor, sir, standing at attention, but without a sword," Pyther continued.

"You believe this has a connection to the disappearance of Gryffindor's sword?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh come now, this sounds nearly as stretched as one of Thurspire's theories. Can't this just be a mere coincidence?" Severus sighed. "Gryffindors are always drawing knights and the like."

"Perhaps that's true to some extent, but this is very unlike Andrew. He prefers art of mathematical nature, not expressive," Pyther said.

"Pyther's right, Andrew doesn't paint anything short of his models. I don't remember ever seeing him draw anything without a ruler," Jennifer said.

"Let's all go take a look, shall we?" Dumbledore suggested. "Right now, I don't want to rule anything out." Severus sighed and nodded, and Pyther anxiously led the way back to the room, quickly unlocking the door and stepping in.

"Do you always lock the door in here?" Severus asked thoughtfully, noting that the section of the wall with the passage had been blocked with a table as well.

"I didn't want any chance of anything being disturbed," Pyther explained, going over to the painting and turned it around. Even Severus had to admit that the golden figure on the otherwise white canvas did look astoundingly like the armor in Dumbledore's sitting room.

"There can be little doubt now that Andrew did have some knowledge of the sword's disappearance," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Headmaster. But I believe perhaps he may have stumbled onto a loophole within his orders in the process," Sagittari said. "He was merely ordered not to tell anyone, I doubt anything was said not to show anyone. It seems that out of necessity he has created his own means of therapy."

"Yes, I think that's exactly it, Doctor. Professor, he should be allowed to finish the painting," Pyther put in. "Not only might it give us clues to what happened but it will help him personally work through whatever ordeal he went through."

"Well, then it would seem it is your job, not Sagittari's, to take over Andrew's therapy," Dumbledore mused, looking at the vampire. "How terribly inconvenient would it be for you to come here every evening for an hour or two?"

"Oh, well, I'm sure it can be arranged with a bit of juggling. As it so happens, I have an obligation to do a portrait for a student here so I might be able to take care of two bats with one belfry," Pyther said with a smile. Severus gave him a dirty look.

"I hope he's going to be all right," Jennifer murmured, gazing at the painting distantly.

"As do we all, Jennifer," Dumbledore said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure all will turn out all right in the end."

"There's one other painting I think you should see, Jennifer, Severus," Pyther said, saying the second name in a lower tone. "Over here." He led them over to Aurelius' painting and Jennifer took a good look at it.

The background of the painting was full of dark clouds with ribbons of red and purple shooting through it like smothered sunset light. In the foreground was a mere circle of bronze with a black gorgon's head wrapped in a bronze chain; the individual snakes that made up her hair moving at random every now and then as if looking around.

"I'm not sure how much you have noticed, but your other son seems to be under quite a bit of stress," Pyther told them. "His brush strokes are heavy and hurried…in fact he's been tearing up his brushes any time he actually does show up for lessons, and his choice of colors and subject matter lately have been, well, quite grim, actually."

"Pyther, I've heard of a fair number of artists who do nothing but 'grim' paintings and are no more depressed than someone who paints daisies. Don't you think you're over reacting?"

"No," Pyther said. "Do you see the rolling clouds, the darkness of the impending storm? It's symbolic of inner conflict, and the red and purple of anger and guilt. As for the shield, I'm not quite sure, but the image is chained…perhaps symbolic of something within him attempting to get out, or just as likely a way to keep everyone else from getting in."

"I know where I've seen that face before," Jennifer sighed, relaxing visibly. "It's the face on the medallion he bought. Well, except it had an inscription."

"That may be, but this painting is still a reflection of his emotions right now. I definitely think you need to work on getting him to open up." Pyther said firmly.

"Mr. Pyther, I'll have you know that I have been meeting with my son on a regular basis. Your worries are completely unfounded, and I believe that you are over analyzing your student's work," Severus said.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I understand you being a bit skeptical. But I have studied art for hundreds of years, and in that time have developed an eye not only for the subject but for what might motivate a particular artist. I wouldn't be so sure that whatever advice you are giving him is actually hitting home. He may be getting conflicting advice from another source."

"Pyther, you may have six hundred years of art experience, but you have not a second of experience on parenting. I suggest you keep your opinions on the subject to yourself," Severus said coldly.

"Well you don't have to rub it in," Pyther murmured under his breath as Severus walked back over to Dumbledore and Sagittari. "You get declared legally dead at twenty-three and see how far you get." Jennifer smiled at him sympathetically before turning back to the painting thoughtfully.

What if Pyther was right and Aurelius wasn't listening to him? Her thoughts went immediately back to the rift that developed between them last year, the argument before she had regained her full memory cutting through her mind like a serrated knife. There had been so much hatred, so much anger, and it had never seemed to have left him…taking one last glance at the painting, Jennifer noticed that Severus was waiting for her and hurriedly stepped over, following him out.

Severus knew his wife well enough to see the hint of dissention, especially when they had gotten back to the room and she immediately went to take care of Dodger and Ratfly in her sitting room, completely ignoring him.

"Well, it sounds as if Andrew's making some sort of progress," Severus said almost casually, walking over to get the tray.

"Think so?" Jennifer said, glancing at him almost challengingly before turning back to her familiars. "And what of Aurelius?"

"Aurelius I'm taking care of," Severus said.

"You said you were taking care of Andrew as well," Jennifer said curtly. "How long before Aurelius ends up in a closet? Or worse?"

"We can't spend our lives worrying that our children are going to be the next victim of whatever calamity is going on this year," Severus sighed.

"No, no we can't, you're right," Jennifer said hotly, turning back around. "But until they've graduated and on their own I plan to worry." Severus met her gaze, nodding at that.

"And Corey?"

"Well," Jennifer said, thinking a moment and shifting uncomfortably. "Okay, not until they're graduated, in a stable home with furniture not made out of crates and are in a stable relationship. Then I won't worry." Severus sighed with exasperation.

"Why is it that if and when they all get to that point do I suspect you'll amend that statement again? Anyhow, it's getting late, and we both have early classes," Severus said.

"That reminds me, I have some papers to look over before tomorrow. I'll be right in," Jennifer said, heading to her desk and sitting down, waving the sconces above her to brighten. Severus hesitated a moment, watching her as she pulled out her work and started in, finally into their room. Glancing at the clock, Jennifer began checking over the formulas until ten minutes later Severus quickly came back in.

"Sorry, forgot something in my cloak," he said, grabbing it from the hook and carrying it back over the room peering curiously over at what she was working on before heading back to the bedroom. She glanced at the clock again, waiting two more minutes before finally slipping out of the chair, making sure he had closed the door. He wouldn't risk another excuse to check up on her at least for a good hour or so, and Jennifer had every intention of using all the time she could spare, pulling out several of the Dark Arts books, sifting through them quickly.

"This isn't helping, I know all this already," she whispered to herself as she looked up Gorgons. Finally she put them back, listening at the door for a moment until she glanced one last time at the clock before heading out of the sitting room. Just moments after the door shut, Severus came back in with a question on his lips, stopping short when he noticed the room was empty.

"Now why am I not surprised," Severus said out loud. "And why do I have the sudden feeling that this is _really_ going to complicate things?"

With a lone candle to light the area around her in the dark, almost imposingly large library, Jennifer sat down with a couple of tomes on mythology, quickly skimming the pages until she found the page she was looking for.

******Medusa was the greatest of Gorgons, so famed that in recent year many refer to all Gorgons as Medusas. She had been known as the fairest and wisest of three sisters, who all shared similar fates to become Gorgons, and all would meet terrible deaths. Medusa herself was slain by Perseus by a special curved sword lent to him by Athena. Perseus was said to have used the head of Medusa to kill Phineas and some of his followers before returning it to Athena, who then placed it upon her famous shield, the Aegis, which she often wore as a breastplate. With the strength of Medusa's powers trapped within it, the Aegis gained its ultimate powers, keeping the wearer protected from harm. Because of this, it is thought that anyone wearing it would prove invincible in battle.**

Jennifer flipped ahead to the picture, looking at it long and hard before reading the passage again. Could this truly be it? But how would he have possibly gotten a hold of such a priceless artifact? It just didn't make sense! Who would give something like that to a young boy? But as she read it again, the words, 'protected from harm' finally hit home and she sat back in her seat. There was only one person who would have had reason to.


	36. On the Defensive

Chapter Thirty-Six

On the Defensive

Andrew shook his head in disbelief as Zoë and Zack turned to the book of rules and regulations again, wondering what stunt to try next.

"It has to be dramatic," Zoë insisted.

"Yes but daring," Zack put in. "I'd like to at least be remembered well, you know."

"And something that will without a doubt land us out the door, or at least me," Zoë said, flipping through pages.

"Zoë, why don't you just talk to your parents?" Andrew pleaded. "Every time the two of you pull a stunt, our points tank! Please, we've only a few more months left this year; I'd like to see us make some respectable points by the end. It's bad enough we're going to be in fourth place."

"Actually, it's worse than that. According to records, we set the lowest points record in Gryffindor history for this time of year. A record set by your brother Corey, by the way, who ousted a record by the Weasley twins…"

"Thanks, Halbert, I think you made the point," Andrew said. "Zoë, Zack, I'm serious. There's enough going on without the two of you trying to blow up the Potion lab and turning all of McGonagall's familiars into peacocks. Not to mention that blundered attempt where you set Professor Weasley's hair on fire."

"That one was an accident," Zack protested.

"So this is where my Prefect Handbook went!" Rose, Conner and Stewart stepped over to them, Rose immediately snatching the book out of Zack's hands. "You are intentionally sinking this house!"

"Well, with any luck, we'll be out of the way soon enough and you can do whatever you want in your stinking sinking house," Zoë said, making a face at her.

"That's what you think! While the two of you were down here plotting your next feat, the upper classman were having a meeting. You both can now consider yourselves under house arrest. From now on, you'll have an upper classman escorting you everywhere you go outside of the houserooms until the end of school. Stewart and I have also arranged to have our stuff moved into your dorm rooms. We will personally be keeping an eye on the two of you in the house itself, and we'll also personally make sure that the only thing you take in the classroom is your finished homework, books, and equipment needed for the class. Anything else will be confiscated."

"You can't do that! You don't have the authority!" Zoë barked.

"Besides, no one's allowed to switch dorm rooms without Professor McGonagall's permission," Zack added.

"I know," Rose said. "We got her permission. Conner?"

"Right," Conner said. Suddenly he jumped between the two of them and forced his way between them, smiling almost maliciously as he looked behind them. "Hi. Got any homework to do? By the way, I suggest neither of you try anything on my watch. Since you two aren't going home this weekend, I have to stay and babysit you two during the Hogsmeade trip."

"I don't believe this. I'm Owling Dad," Zoë said, taking out a piece of paper.

"Knock yourself out," Conner said. "But the two of you snot-nosers aren't going to take our house for granted any more. From now on, the house doesn't work for you. You work for us. So cry your spoiled little heart out to dear Mummy and Daddy all you like. Starting today, we're playing by a whole new set of rules."

* * *

As Alex, Aurelius and their friends stepped off the bus that last trip to Hogsmeade before the big spring crunch, they couldn't help but be surprised over the change in décor. Banners, signs, streamers and ribbons were on every single shop and building, declaring support for either Rummert or Draco Malfoy, many with pictures of the two candidates. Some of the pictures who were positioned right next to each other by opposing neighbors took turns insulting each other while off handedly making unfavorable comments of the other's views on any given topic.

"Vote for me, because it's time for a change in policies, and I will update laws that haven't been changed since the Dark Ages," Malfoy said.

"Dark Ages, fah! If he had his way, he would burn the entire establishment and start over! Talk about anarchy!" Rummert proclaimed. "What we need right now is stability."

"Well that would leave you out then, wouldn't it, Rummert," Malfoy sneered.

"Radical!" Rummert scowled

"Conservative coward!" Malfoy smirked.

"Please! Let's get inside! I'm getting it from all directions!" Alex protested.

"I agree, let's go to Honeydukes," Rose said.

"I bet it's quieter in there than it is in here," Mandria said.

"I don't know," Stock said as Aurelius waved the girls on. "I think Rummert sounds brilliant."

"I thought he was behind in the polls," Heph said.

"Just for now," Stock assured him. "He's planning a big smear campaign a week before the election, should turn some votes from what I hear."

"And how much money does Galewind have involved in this?" Aurelius inquired.

"Only enough to insure he wins," Stock said curtly.

"By the way, when's the new broom due out, before the summer season, I hope?" Heph asked.

"Well, I guess there have been some setbacks recently, but I've been assured the next line will be running by the end of the school year," Stock said. "So where to first?"

"Zonko's?" Heph said. "We still need to strengthen our lead over Hufflepuff, you know, and I think my sister's starting to weaken."

"Yeah, sounds good," Aurelius said, "But first I could use a butterbeer."

"So could I," Stock agreed. "Come on, Heph, my treat."

"Well in that case," Heph grinned, the three of them veered towards the Three Brooms. But Aurelius slowed when he saw some familiar faces heading in the same direction, but before he could come up with a reason for a detour, old Eliza Dimple spotted him, calling out his name.

"Aurelius Snape! Why look at you, as handsome as ever. Goodness, it looks as if you've actually grown since Christmas, haven't you?"

"Well, no, actually, but thanks," Aurelius said uncomfortably, well aware that both of his friends were snickering a bit.

"Bless him, he's so sensitive about his height, but don't worry about it, you'll catch up. Oh, but I'm on my wait to meet Father Pachem and some other Haveners for an early lunch. Care to join us?"

"Thanks, but we have shopping to do. Wizard stuff, you know," Aurelius said.

"Oh, of course. Well, feel free to stop by if you get done early," Eliza said cheerfully to them, waddling past them into the Three Brooms.

"Shut up," Aurelius said before either of them had a chance to comment. "Come on, let's shop. We don't want to associate with a pub that lets in that sort."

"Too right you are," Stock agreed, the three of them turning back down the street.

As always, Stock was more than liberal with his money, and Heph especially took advantage of it, suggesting everything on a whim and coming out of each shop with more than they could carry. Aurelius was tired of being a lackey, and by late afternoon was looking for his sister, hoping for an excuse to get away from the others until he spotted Alex heading towards Corey's shop. Perhaps he still might have considered it if he hadn't noticed his mother and father heading that way as well.

"Let's take a break, my arms are getting tired," he complained.

"Don't you want to go to Toby's?" Heph asked.

"No, not really. There isn't anything I'd want to buy anyhow. Come on," Aurelius said, leading them back the other way.

"Where are we going? I don't remember anything being down this way," Heph said.

"At least there's more Rummert signs in this section," Stock commented with a grin as they headed down a side street.

Jennifer, who had happened to look behind her, stopped short as she noticed the three boys headed out of the main shopping area.

"What?" Severus said.

"You don't suppose they're heading towards the Pannage, do you?" Jennifer asked. Severus followed her gaze, squinting slightly.

"Yes, most likely. They're having a rally for Rummert tonight, you know. Considering he's Stock's lawyer, it's hardly surprising, is it? Nothing to be concerned about; Aurelius has a clean glass in his cloak if he ends up ordering anything," Severus said. "Are we going in or not?"

"Perhaps we should stop by the Pannage as well," Jennifer said.

"And be labeled as Rummert supporters? Over my dead body. In," Severus ordered, nudging her forward.

But as Jennifer came in the busy shop she quickly found her attention on Corey, who seemed to be trying to manage the front of the store himself despite a steady line of students waiting to have their kits refilled.

"Corey! Where are your clerks?" Jennifer asked, hurrying towards the back before Severus could even begin to protest.

"They're just on break," Corey assured her, watching in exasperation as she grabbed a list from his hand. "You're going to make a habit out of this, aren't you?" he said accusingly. Jennifer merely smiled and turned to the shelves, so Corey shook his head and turned to the next list.

"Well, don't expect me to get into that mess. You're the one who let both your clerks go to break at the same time, you deserve what you get," Severus said, inspecting some of the bins cautiously.

"Thanks, Dad," Corey said, not entirely sarcastic. "So why are you two so late? I take it Professor Dumbledore didn't talk you into officially chaperoning," he said wickedly.

"Weasley got the honor this time," Severus said. "Is this your best dried white root? It looks like it's still last years."

"It is," Corey admitted, filling up the last bottle for the Ted Gaffney, thanking him as he accepted his coin. "Witolf and Neville Longbottom both are having trouble because of the excessive rain, I had to order from America, it should be here in a week. A lot of the early stock was affected, I'm afraid. Some of it's water damaged, even molded. In fact, it's been hurting business."

"Really? You seem to be doing better," Severus said, glancing at the newly built shelving units in the front of the store, no longer made out of crates.

"I've been supplementing my income," Corey admitted, taking the order Jennifer who looked at him curiously, a grin suddenly came to her face as she read it. "Teaching."

"You?" Severus said dubiously.

"I know, ironic considering I felt like I couldn't get out of school fast enough," Corey chuckled.

"Yes, I know some teachers who felt the same way," Severus said expressionlessly. Corey smirked at him.

"Well, I think it's marvelous," Jennifer said, taking the next order. "And the place looks great, Corey."

"It should, I've been putting every knut I can spare back into the business," Corey admitted.

"Don't leave yourself too thin," Severus warned him as Jennifer headed to the back again. "One never knows when another calamity will leave you closed again."

"Don't worry. I've been taking a few precautions," Corey assured him, ignoring his dubious look as he went to cut some fresh Gnomeknuckle. But when he got too close, the plant lashed out at him, making jump back a bit as he went to try again. Then he heard soft laughter in front of him he looked up in surprise to see a girl in Gryffindor robes in front of him with curly blonde hair and rosy complexion, and he found himself wondering why she seemed so familiar. "Did I do something funny?"

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to laugh. Want me to show you how my grandfather does it?"

"Your grandfather?" Corey repeated in confusion.

"You just need to cap all the knuckles except for the one you're going to trim," she went on. From behind her, Mandria watched the exchange curiously, while Alex seemed strangely intent. "Here, I'll show you," Rose went on, taking a clean handkerchief out of her pocket. "Have some scissors?"

"I know where they are," Alex said, leaning over the counter and grabbing a pair. Rose quickly made a small cone, using a tap of magic from her wand for adhesive before slipping it over the most aggressive of the knuckle stems causing it to immediately calm down.

"This is why they're called Gnomeknuckle, you know," Rose told the girls behind her. "They look like little caps, don't they?"

"Now why didn't Sprout ever teach us that?" Mandria said.

"I expect she wanted us all to learn the hard way," Alex said ruefully.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Corey said. Severus, watching the exchange with a frown, found himself taking over at the counter as Corey completely forgot what he was doing.

"Oh yes, many times," Rose smiled. "In fact, I remember when you used to come into my grandfather's store when I was little. I'm Rose Bailey."

"Oh, one of Witolf's granddaughters! I remember now, you were the one that I r… I mean, you were the one always clinging to Ashley's skirts, weren't you?"

"She's my mother," Rose smiled.

"Well! You've sure… changed," Corey said, quickly helping her cap the others, mimicking her movements.

"You haven't," Rose said with a grin, tying the last one off. "There, I think you'll have better luck with it now."

"I think you're right," Corey said, snipping off the knuckle. "Is there any way I can return the favor?"

"Oh, no, I get all my herbs from grandfather. He'd be heartbroken otherwise," Rose said with a grin. "I'm just here with Alex and Mandria."

"Oh, I see," Corey said. "Well! Nice meeting you again then," he said, holding his hand out to get his sister's list. He turned back towards the register only to find Severus standing beside it, eying Corey strangely. "Something wrong, Dad?"

"I merely think it's odd that someone with perfect recall could suddenly be so absent minded when it came to someone he has met before," Severus murmured in a low tone so no one else could hear.

"She didn't look like that before," Corey said. Severus looked as if he were going to say something then decided against it, merely shrugging it off before he turned back to finish the order in his hand. But Corey didn't immediately return to his position then. Instead he walked into the stockroom, letting the door shut behind him before he took something out of his pocket. He stared at the worry stone for a moment before taking a deep breath and putting it away, realizing that it hadn't told him anything he hadn't already figured out himself before he had even stepped in to check.

It was just as students were beginning to gather to head back to Hogwarts that Alex started looking around for her brother. He and his friends certainly weren't in the group of students waiting there and talking.

"Where do you suppose they might have gone to this late?" Alex murmured in annoyance.

"Honeydukes, maybe? This really is the only time one can actually breathe in there," Rose suggested.

"Perhaps Stock dragged them off into the sport's shop to display how none of the brooms there right now are as good as his again," Mandria smirked.

"All right, let's go check both," Alex said.

"Fine, but let's not miss the bus okay?" Mandria sighed.

"Don't worry, we have another way back if we need to," Alex reminded her.

"Yes, but how do we explain to everyone else how we got back?" Rose pointed out. "Come on, the sport's shop is closer."

"Do you suppose your brother might have gone back early?" Mandria asked. "Maybe even with your parents?"

"Well, I know if he'd done something wrong and was taken back for that someone would have told us by now," Alex admitted. It didn't take long to figure out they weren't in the sport's shop, and Honeydukes turned out to be nearly completely empty…with the exception of Professor Snape himself, who stood near the door with his arms folded and an exasperated expression on his face while Jennifer grabbed a quick supply of frogs and licorice. Alex immediately grabbed them and ducked behind the building. "I think it's safe to say he's not in there."  
"Well, I think we ought to tell them," Rose said. "If nothing else, they'll be able to tell us if he went back early or something."

"No! We can't do that! We might be getting Aurelius in trouble!" Alex hissed.

"Maybe your brother needs to get in trouble," Rose said. "Something needs to shake him up."

"I'm not telling on my brother!"

"But what if something's happened to him because of all this sneaking about he's been doing? What if he's gotten kidnapped or he's in serious danger?" Rose said.

"You know, ever since you've become a prefect…" Alex stopped mid-sentence when Mandria hissed, pulling them further back. "What?"

"I saw an eerie shadow and looked over to see a cloaked figure slipping behind a building," Mandria said. "He kept looking behind him, as if he didn't want to be seen."

"Well, don't just stand there, let's go see what's going on," Alex said immediately. Mandria shrugged a bit but followed, pausing to look behind her when Rose hesitated. "I promise if it has nothing to do with what Aurelius has been up to, we can come find my parents."

"Well, all right," Rose sighed, and caught up. "But if you're wrong, it'll probably cost me my position, you know."

Mandria led the way at first until they finally caught up with the cloaked figure, Alex then cautioning the others to slow down. But the figure must have seen something, for he straightened dramatically and looked around before continuing at a more hurried pace, slipping down an unlit side street.

"Maybe we should get our wands out," Mandria whispered.

"Never get your wand out unless you're prepared to use it," Alex whispered back.

"Now you're starting to sound like your father," Mandria said back.

"Wait! I don't see him anymore," Alex said as they came around the corner.

They stood there a moment puzzledly until Rose yanked her sleeve as a cloak figure actually passed behind them, heading further on. Alex frowned. How did he get over there? But as the three of them doubled back, Alex soon noticed that he was not the only figure; three different figures in darkly colored cloaks slipped into what looked to be a dilapidated inn.

"It's the Pig's Pannage," Rose said. "You don't suppose he's in there?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," Alex said. "Come on."

"Hang on, we can't go in there like this, we'll stick out like a green thumb," Rose said, pulling out her wand, transforming their jackets into long hooded cloaks. "Now we can go," she said, pulling the hood over her head.

The other two did the same, and Alex couldn't help but feel a growing excitement as they slipped inside of the dark, rather smoky pub. A huge crowd was inside standing around in groups as if after a long meeting. One, Alex realized, was Counselor Rummert himself, who boldly stood hoodless in the crowd along with several men wearing Ministry robes.

"I understand your concerns," Alex heard Rummert say in a low voice. "But as the laws stand at the moment, they are within their rights. As far as the current Ministry is concerned, it is merely a town issue and should be handled locally."

"And it will be," said one of the voices in a whisper. "But what will prevent it from happening again? The laws have grown much too lenient in this matter."

"Oh, I agree, of course. That is why I supported the original disbanding of Haven's Bluff and why I also believe, considering the margin of support, that further restrictions will be more than supported by the current Council," Rummert said.

"Good," the voice said. "But don't be surprised if we give the Council even more reason to step into the matter. For their own protection," the voice said, his gloved hand gesturing towards the bartender.

Excusing himself from a lone, thin figure at the bar, the man went over to the back door and opened it. A great deal of those standing there began to move to the back room, while Rummert and his aids excused himself after a couple more handshakes and left. Alex chewed on her lip a bit, wondering if she would risk following when Mandria came over to her ear.

"That man at the bar…I think that's the same one we saw on the main street," Mandria whispered. Alex looked at him thoughtfully, but then glanced around. Where was Aurelius? It was hard to tell with everyone sitting down, but she didn't see anyone standing who was possibly small enough, nor did she recognize his cloak among the others. No, she was quite sure the mystery to all of this lay in the back, so daringly she headed over just before bartender closed it, her friends close behind.

They hadn't seen the crouched stone statue of a tailless lizard with a hollow eye that stood in the corner just behind the door. But the stranger at the bar had, and as the bartender came back, he gave him a healthy tip as he coddled his Bloody Antoinette.

"That's quite an unusual gargoyle you have," Pyther said, sipping his drink. "Have you had it long?"

"Not really. Found that guy in the Dark Forest over near Banshee Creek on a huntin' trip. He's been really lucky for me, ugly that he is. Not only did I catch one of the biggest moonstags I've ever seen, but them centaurs didn't catch one wiff of me," he said with a wink.

"Poaching?" Pyther said, sounding slightly disapproving.

"Poaching, my eye. I'm just taking advantage of the area's natural resources. Ain't no half beast going to tell me where to hunt," he sniffed. "Anyhow, since then business has been pickin' up quite steady. I think he adds somethin' to the place, don't you?"

"Yes, I suppose, although I dare say he's upstaged by that rather horrifying painting over there."

"Oh, ya, took that out of storage after a customer request. Old Fudge had me put it away nigh near twenty years ago, but I figured considerin' the current Ministry is defunct t'ain't nobody there to object. That table's always got someone sitting at it," he said. "Like it?"

"Actually, I find it rather disturbing," Pyther admitted. "It wouldn't have been that long ago it might have been myself on that pyre. I had a close call visiting in Austria once I care not to repeat." The bartender smirked slightly.

"I think maybe you should ask for backbone donations instead of blood for a change," he said.

"Perhaps," Pyther said with a weak but good-natured smile. "So, I don't suppose you'd want to sell the gargoyle?"

"Sell Bob?" the bartender said in surprise, glancing at the stone figure before shaking his head. "Nah, he's been good luck to me, I tell you. Why would you want him?"

"He's an interesting artistic piece," Pyther said. "Come now, Culwch, even good luck has a price, doesn't it?"

"Hm, well I suppose good luck might be getting a good price for him," the bartender mused, then finally shook his head. "Nah. I like Bob. I think I'll keep him."

"Not even for twenty galleons?"

"Not even, my fanged friend. Why don't you go and make your own, you're the artist."

"I am a painter, not a sculptor. Twenty-five galleons?"

"Nope, sorry," the bartender said. Pyther sighed, taking out a large pouch and putting it on the table, ignoring the looks that other figures around the bar were giving him. Culwch hesitated, putting down the greasy glass and very dirty towel he had in his hands. "All right. We'll negotiate," he decided.

Just then the door of the backroom opened and slightly startled by the movement Pyther looked over as a steady stream of people exited, barely even looking over at the bartender as they headed for the door as a group. But Pyther's question to the man died on his lips as his quick ears picked up an exchange right behind him, the soft young voices out of place in the whispering crowd.

"Here," Pyther said suddenly pushing the pouch in front of him. "I'll be back to get him in a moment."

"Hope your not doin' what I think you are," the bartender said in a low voice. "Ain't none in that group been happy with your support o' Malfoy Junior lately. I might wonder if you was comin' back or not."

"I always wonder that anytime I go out," Pyther admitted, getting up. "Thank you," he added before pulling his hood farther down over his head and following them.

Standing in the back and quickly filing in with the rest, even Alex had to realize how way over her head they were, concentrating only on keeping track of Rose and Mandria before starting to lag behind, stepping aside as another came up from behind and joined the rest.

"This is crazy! What are we going to do?" Mandria hissed in a whisper.

"I agree! We need to warn someone! This is over our heads," Rose whispered back.

"You're right," Alex said, taking a breath while cautiously watching the other figures walk ahead of him. "Let's go."

Corey Willowby had already closed the shop for the night but was still in the lab when the three girls began to rap on the glass. He peered over curiously, quickly moving to open the door once Alex pulled down her hood.

"What are you three still doing out? The bus left over an hour ago," Corey said, glancing at his watch.

"It's a long story and there's no time!" Alex said. "The Haveners are in danger, you've got to…to call your friends and do something!"

"What sort of danger?" Corey asked, looking between them.

"A bunch of wizards who don't like them being here plan to make an example of them, they're on they're way over to their houses right now!" Alex said fervently. But Corey's face suddenly brightened.

"Really? Fantastic! Let's go watch!" Corey said excitedly, closing the door behind them. "Come on! This should be good."

"I swear, I am never ever going to figure out this family," Mandria declared with an exasperated sigh as Corey and Alex began to half-jog down the street.

"This is going to be fun!" Corey said, taking a short cut between buildings before pulling him back behind them as they climbed the hill where the shack once stood, crouching behind where a part of a crumbling hearth of river stone protected them from view. Below, Alex, Mandria and Rose could see the downs, and even the shadowy edge that was Keki's grove. But sitting on the edge was a collection of houses, and it was within them near a small mountain stream that most of the Haveners lived. Nearby, some of their wizard neighbors had built high walls to keep themselves apart, while others seemed unchanged. Corey decided to take advantage of the high brick cover, leading the girls down behind one so they could get a closer look.

"If we get into trouble, head to the door in the shack. It's still open on this end, so you can hide there until this blows over," Corey told them as he crept to the end of the wall to take a peek. "Oh good, here they come now, we haven't missed it!"

"Mr. Willowby, what are you talking about?" Rose asked. Corey turned to blink at her.

"It's Corey," Corey said, gently grabbing Rose by the shoulder and positioning her carefully so she could see as well. "Watch."

As the cloaked figures came closer, Alex, crouched down under her brother began to hear the sound of them chanting different things, from "No Muggles in Hogsmeade!" to "Death to the Invaders!" running through the pack as they took a position beside the house closest to them.

"That's the Dimple house," Corey told them quietly.

"Oh no, poor Mrs. Dimple!" Alex said, but Corey merely grinned at her before spotting a lantern on the porch, craning his neck a bit to see better.

"Here, what's your game then?" Bart Dimple asked, a rifle in his hand.

"You do not belong here. You and your kind will leave our town at once or suffer the consequences!" one of the figures said.

"Leave my home?" said the voice of Eliza from where she stood by the kitchen window. "Not bloody likely."

"There, you got your answer. Better shove off before someone gets hurt," Bart said. The mob laughed at that as the apparent leader and several of the others got out wands.

"I always knew Muggles were stupid, but not this stupid. Do you truly mean you think you can harm us?"

"We've a right to protect ourselves from trespassers. This land is ours, bought and paid for, and if you don't get off it, well, you've been warned," said Bart.

"Yes, and so have you," the figure said. "Burn it."

As the figures stepped forward with their wands out, Bart shot a volley from his rifle into the crowd. But instead of regular bullets two hard pellets flew out, bursting into clouds of yellow powder. As others scattered in surprise, six of the figures hit dead on suddenly began to choke and cough, the coughs sounding strangely more and more like squawks and clucks until at last five roosters and a hen appeared where the cloud dissipated.

"Treachery!" The leader boomed. "That item has been modified!"

"You'd think these Wizzies never seen potion pellets before," Bart said with a smirk. But as a fireball burst towards the porch, Bart had to dive in the door, the flames immediately engulfing it. Bart reappeared with a bottle in hand, smashing it within the flames and causing every flicker of it to turn into ice.

"We should go. The authorities have surely heard something of their actions," one of the others said.

"Not until we teach them a lesson on just how foolish this was!" he barked.

"I think it's not us that needs to learn that lesson," Eliza said from her position from the window, suddenly dropping a small writhing plant out the window. The figures stared at it warily now, knowing better than to expect something common.

"It looks almost like…" started one, and then immediately began to run. As Eliza got out a bottle and calmly poured it over the pot, the plant began to expand, and several others who had been thinking about running themselves never got the chance. Within seconds the growth potion had taken hold and the Devil's Snare began to shoot out everywhere, landing tentacle-like choking vines into the surprised crowd with the intensity of a tidal wave, completely enveloping them. Only the first figure who ran escaped, shooting passed the group watching with such a frantic plea for help that Corey suddenly sighed and knocked him off his feet with a wave of his hand.

"What did you do?" Mandria said, frightened that the others might have seen it. But the rest of the figures were so tangled in the Snare that they couldn't even get to their wands.

"I recognized that panicked cry," Corey explained, hurrying up to the figure who was now cowering on his knees with his hands over his head. "Francis Pyther, what _are_ you doing here?" Corey said, pulling Pyther to his feet.

"Shelter! Shelter! Before they…." Pyther stammered, looking over as the air began to pop with the sound of the Ministry Enforcers, appearing around the still growing Devil's Snare.

"Bat!" Corey barked, and Pyther immediately obeyed, Corey grabbing up the wriggling creature and stuffing it in his pocket just before a blaze of sunlight burst around them from behind, bathing the entire area as all of the Enforcers joined at once to shrivel the green menace. The four of them were momentarily blinded, blinking to try to remove the spots in front of their eyes as it finally subsided. "We need to get out of here before they see us," Corey suggested, walking them back over to the wall and pulling out the bat from his cloak. A moment later Pyther was standing there again, looking quite shaky and slightly apologetic. "Are you all right?"

"Thank you," Pyther said. "What a frightening night! I don't think my heart can take it."

"I didn't think you could have a heart attack," Mandria said, getting a quick nudge by Rose.

"If anyone ever dies of fright, it will be me," Pyther admitted. "I am so terribly glad the danger is over now!"

"I wouldn't say that yet, if I were you," Corey said, hinting to the others to look behind them. Pyther yelped outright, diving behind Corey while the three girls groaned as they turned to see Severus Snape standing there, and he looked anything but happy.

"This had better be good," Severus said dangerously, looking over at Alex.

"We were looking for Aurelius! He didn't show up at the bus and I was worried! And then we overheard someone saying they were going to try to frighten the Muggles, and we went and told Corey!" Alex said.

"Yes, they did, Dad. Good thing too, I'd have hated to miss it," Corey said cheerfully, earning a dirty look from Severus.

"Aurelius came back with the rest over an hour ago. You three did not, and I am becoming quite tired of hearing you using your brother as an excuse for you to break an astounding amount of rules!" Severus snapped.

"Uh, Severus, please! It's not totally their fault!" Pyther stammered, stepping up a bit beside them. "They were covering for me, actually, they know how you feel about me. See, they were helping me find some information about your missing familiar, that's the real reason they were at the Pig's Pannage, not…"

"You were at the Pig's Pannage?" Severus said at Alex who did shrink back this time then looked over at Pyther. "You took them to the Pannage?"

"But Professor, students are allowed to go in there from what I've been told…" Rose began.

"Not after hours!" Severus snapped, and then pointed to Alex. "And you girls are not allowed to go in there at all!"

"Did you say you were in the Pannage?" Thurspire asked as he came up behind Severus. Severus rolled his eyes but stepped out of the way. "Was Rummert in there?" Alex glanced at her father for permission to speak before looking over at Thurspire.

"Yes, sir. He had a rally there," Alex said. "He didn't have his head covered like most everybody else in there, and he had some staff with him."

"Did he stay long?"

"No, not at all," Alex said. "In fact, he had some words with a gentleman and then left not long after we got there."

"Did you hear any of it?"

"Thurspire…"

"It's all right, Severus, I'm more concerned with Rummert right now than I am about why three Hogwarts students would break curfew and why it took so long for Hogwarts staff to realize it," Thurspire said. Severus glared at him.

"They were talking about Haven's Bluff and how Rummert had supported disbanding it," Alex said.

"They? Whom was he talking to?"

"I don't know, they were cloaked," Alex sighed. "Rummert said something about the Council thinking that the complaint was a local problem and the other man said they'd take matters in their own hands. I think they were talking about the Muggles. Rummert left just after that."  
"Yes, but it is possible he could have disguised himself and come back," Thurspire brooded as much to himself as anyone else.

"Why do you think he might have?" Corey asked.

"Because our dear Counselor Bowyer is one of the men whom we just unhooded," Thurspire said.

"Malfoy's other favorite lawyer," Severus said, squinting.

"And one of Rummert's partners," Corey agreed. But Alex looked thoughtful.

"No, I don't think he came back in," she said. "At least, no one came into the back room once the meeting started. We were the last ones."

"I don't remember anyone coming in the pub after they went in either, nor did I notice anyone joining from the streets once they left… although, three did leave the group," Pyther said.

"That was us, of course, that's when we went to get Corey," Alex explained.

"Wait a minute," Severus said sharply, frowning at them. "Are you telling me that you let them go in the back room alone? I thought you said you were with them?" Severus demanded, stepping up to Pyther who shrunk back and chuckled nervously, darting an apologetic look to the girls who realized just how utterly Corey and Pyther failed at bailing them out.

"I suppose this would be a good time to mention that I found your familiar?" Pyther said with a wan tight-lipped smile.


	37. Lizards and Moles

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Lizards and Moles

It wasn't too surprising when the next day a pair of Howlers arrived; one from Mandria's father and one from Rose's mother. But the worst part for Rose (besides having to detail the Great Hall floors before breakfast only to see them egg splattered a half an hour later) was the reception she had gotten from her house when they learned they had lost fifty more points. It also didn't help when Zoë and Zack made a point of congratulating her when it was her turn to supervise them, asking her if she was going to have to have a chaperone as well. And although Alex was lucky enough not to have a Howler, she hardly came out of it unscathed, earning a private tongue lashing from her mother and then silence at the table when Mandria decided she wasn't speaking to her. Tes gave her some comfort, rubbing against her sympathetically and causing her hair to stand on end. Aurelius and his friends had made it to breakfast that morning, attempting to completely ignore her, pretending he didn't know her. Andrew, Halbert, and Alicia weren't there at all.

Instead, they were sitting on the fence near the barn, waiting for any sign of movement from Sagittari's hut.

"They've been in there now for over twelve hours," Alicia sighed. "Do you suppose Rasputin's all right?"

"Hard to say. It depends on how long he's been like that," Halbert said. "If he's been like than since October, I wouldn't think his chances are too good."

"Alex said he looked very beat up," Andrew added. "Poor fellow, I hope he'll be all right."

Inside, Severus was hoping the same thing, pacing the length of the centaur's table, tapping his fingers upon it every now and then before pacing again. His eyes were red from having been up all night, and no amount of Sagittari's herbal tea was able to calm him down. At last the centaur's office door opened and the doctor stepped out, looking Severus over thoughtfully before giving him a faint, solemn smile.

"Well?" Severus said impatiently.

"It is still too soon to tell. He had a great many injuries before he rendered himself petrified," Sagittari said. "He is awake at the moment if you want to see him. But just for a few minutes while I'm getting his potions ready. Don't excite him," he added sternly.

"Rasputin doesn't get excited easily," Severus said with annoyance, slipping in the door.

It was difficult to see the basilisk under all the bandages he was wrapped in. Only his right front claw and jaw were free of bandages. The rest, including both eyes, were bandaged heavily. Severus hissed querulously to make sure he was awake and saw the lizard tilt its head a bit, Severus letting out a slight sigh of relief as he sat down beside him. "Good to see you, my friend," Severus hissed softly.

"I can't see you. I lost my eye. But I can smell you," Rasputin said matter-of-factly.

"I've been up all night worried about you," Severus said in annoyance. "We all thought you were dead. What happened to you?" The basilisk grew quiet for a moment, resting his head on the table thoughtfully.

"Big metal bird came at small girl. I came at bird. Bird didn't care if I looked at it and was not very tasty to bite. You came and made loud noise and I chased bird out. Never chase a bird out of window," Rasputin advised.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Severus said dryly. "What happened to the bird?"

"We fought in air and it took my pretty eye. I bit its wing and we fell in water. It sank and grabbed tail, but it broke. Water took me far away through trees, but I could not see without turning things into food. I did not smell anything but food. Then I smelled the first boy, but he was far. I tried to find, but I hurt, and I got sleepy. It was very cold."

"So you went into hibernation?" Severus asked.

"I slept for a while. But I was hungry, so I tried to find food. But the food ran and didn't look at me. Can I have a mouse?"

"What happened then?" Severus insisted.

"I was hurt and weak. I went back to water to get a drink and lie in sun."

"Yes? Then?"

"I saw a handsome basilisk," Rasputin said. "Then I smelled a stinky centaur."

"Don't let Doctor Sagittari hear you say that," Severus warned him, patting his nose gently. As if hearing his name, the centaur knocked softly and came in with a tray of potions and a bowl.

"I need to give him these and then he needs to sleep," Sagittari said quietly.

"He says he's hungry," Severus said, looking at the grey mud in the bowl skeptically.

"He's just going to have to deal with a liquid diet for awhile."

"But he's so thin now…"

"Yes, it's the one good piece of news in all of this," Sagittari said. "He had become much too stout. And once he is ready to go home and on solids again, I am putting him on a strict diet. It'll add a few hundred years to his life, you know. That is, if he stops chasing Stymphalians out of windows."

"And stoning himself," Severus muttered, nodding his thanks to Sagittari before hissing a goodbye to Rasputin and stepping outside, allowing himself to pause and breathe a moment.

"Professor?"

Severus turned around to see Andrew, Halbert and Alicia come up, all talking at once.

"I don't know how he's going to be yet," Severus admitted. "It may be weeks before we know. I only spoke to him for a moment, but he seems glad to be home."

"I am so glad he's home too!" Alicia said. "Relieved, is more like it."

"Yes, although I still wonder how Pyther suspected that Rasputin was there in the first place," Severus said, squinting. Alicia immediately grew quiet.

"So how did Rasputin take it when you told him about Descartes?" Andrew asked.

"I didn't," Severus said, scowling at him. "And I had better not hear of anyone telling him until he's ready for it."

"I don't think he's ever going to be ready for that," Halbert chuckled, stopping short when Severus glanced in his direction.

"Well, they will just have to learn then," Severus said, frowning a bit. "Don't the three of you have something better to do?"

"Probably," Alicia agreed. "But I'm worried about Corey too. Is he going to get into trouble? For teaching potions to the Muggles, I mean?"

"Your brother is in the process of realizing for the first time in his life that you don't necessarily have to break rules to change them," Severus said curtly, taking a paper out of his cloak pocket and glancing at it before handing it to her. "Hopefully it won't take the three of you quite so long to learn that. Or at least the two of you," he amended, looking skeptically at Halbert before turning and heading inside. Halbert looked thoughtfully after him while Alicia scanned the _Daily Prophet_.

"How very strange, he didn't sound vindictive that time. I think he was actually teasing me!" Halbert mused.

"Father's too relieved about Rasputin, I think, to put up too much of a front today," Andrew grinned.

"Not just about Rasputin either, listen to this," Alicia said, the other two peering over her shoulder. "Attempted Hate Crime in Hogsmeade Ends in Scandal. Counselor Farley Bowyer, longtime solicitor and senior partner of Walter Rummert was jailed for his involvement and apparent leadership position in an attack against Hogsmeade's controversial new citizens, refugees from the town of Haven's Bluff. Although the Minister of Law Enforcement pro-tem Ederick Thurspire has stated that investigations revealed no connection between Rummert and the botched raid to try and scare the new citizens into leaving, some members of the Council of Wizards still believe there may be a possible connection. Rummert, already behind in the polls, is expected to have another setback because of the occurrence, and many analysts believe his chances of getting back into public graces within these last remaining weeks before the election 'will take a miracle.'"

"Good! Guess we don't have to worry about him anymore," Andrew said.

"What about Draco Malfoy? You're not worried about him in office, not even a little?" Halbert asked.

"Rummert took our home, Halbert," Alicia said. "And if Mum thinks Draco is all right, being a Truth Seeker and all, I'm sure he is."

"I thought Father said there was something about Corey in there?" Andrew said, peering over Alicia's shoulder.

"Not in this article," Alicia said, scanning over the front page before turning it. "Ah, here it is! Hmph! Since when has this family not been a headliner?" she said almost indignantly.

"Here, let me see," Andrew said, pulling it over. "Local Alchemist Under Scrutiny. Corey Willowby, proprietor of Hogsmeade's new apothecary Willowby's Wands and Weeds, has admitted to teaching Hogsmeade's newest residents, self labeled 'the Haveners,' how to properly use prepared potions that he himself makes for them. However, despite the protests of several locals, council members, and persons of interest, the Ministry has stated that all permits necessary to instruct were filed by Mr. Willowby before lessons took place, accompanied by copies of the citizens residency forms, which secures them all rights given to the magically challenged members of our communities."

"So they registered as squibs?" Alicia said with a frown. "But they're not! They're Muggles! Goodness, if it were me, I'd find that…well, degrading."

"Why? It's better for them, really, it means they can't be pushed around anymore," Halbert said. "They're under our laws instead of Muggle ones…and I'd think they'd have to be, to live in Hogsmeade. Besides, what's the difference between a squib and a Muggle, really?"

"I suppose that comes down to a matter of opinion. Personally, I just don't like labels of any sort," Alicia said.

"Bravo, Sis, and I agree with you in principle. But still I am glad that the Haveners now have the right to protect themselves, even though you're right in that they shouldn't have had to," Andrew said. "Who are we to say what they can and can't do?"

"I think your sister Alex is beginning to rub off on the two of you," Halbert said, looking between them. "The laws are only there to protect them."

"Maybe that was the original intention," Andrew sighed. "Amazing how often good intentions end up backfiring in the end," he said as he watched his father head into the castle.

Jennifer still had her nose in the paper when Severus came into her office. She glanced up questioningly.

"I swear that basilisk has more lives than a cat," Severus said, Jennifer smiling softly as he went over and sat down beside the desk. "Not that you can hardly tell he's even a basilisk at the moment."

"Amazing that Pyther even recognized him," Jennifer said. "You know how he found out where Rasputin was, don't you?"

"I imagine Alicia had something to do with it. Alex was quite careful not to mention her by name," Severus said, rubbing his eyes a moment.

"Yes, although there's something about that I find quite strange," Jennifer said, leaning back in her chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why didn't Aurelius find Rasputin when he and his friends went there in the afternoon? Why wasn't he found until the evening?" Jennifer said.

"I imagine it was rather full in there with the rally," Severus said, shrugging it off tiredly.

"Busy, yes, but Rasputin was hardly hidden. If someone was actively looking for him in there, he would have been easy to find," Jennifer said. "That means that Aurelius wasn't looking. Severus, don't you see? The others didn't tell Aurelius about Rasputin."

Severus raised his hand away from his face, looking at her for a long time before answering.

"Now really, is there any reason to jump to that sort of conclusion? The incident happened quite a bit later in the evening. It only proves that he wasn't present at the time it was discovered," Severus said.

"But Francis hadn't talked to Alicia since her last lesson. He's known about it all the while, I saw that much from his face. So why then didn't the others tell Aurelius?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask them?" Severus yawned, wishing he could think more clearly and wondering why Jennifer had to pick right then to be this insistent.

"I think that's a good idea," Jennifer said, getting up. "If the other three are singling him out, there's got to be a reason for it and I don't like it at all. It's not like them to keep things from one another, especially Aurelius. But how do I ask them about it without just getting them to clam up? If only I could read them!"

"Why don't you try Andrew? Perhaps he will tell you something. But right now, I'm going to take a short nap," Severus declared, closing his eyes. But Jennifer wasn't really listening, glancing at her potion shelf thoughtfully before quickly tweaking three of them into her robe pockets.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you were up all night. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything," Jennifer reassured him with a gentle hug before slipping out of the room. But as Severus tried to get comfortable, he found himself unable to sleep as he began to wonder what exactly she meant by that.

* * *

The great spring cram had started, and Jennifer used the opportunity to get the information she needed to carry out her plan. It was Dodger who proved to be the biggest help that next weekend, hooting loudly as he entered her sitting room. Hushing him, Jennifer paused to listen, but Severus was still 'practicing' his violin in the next room, the screech evidently preventing him from hearing the fuss. Quickly she grabbed the note and read it, nodding to herself.

"This is it," she said as much to herself as the owl, rolling the note. "Okay, go ahead and deliver this. Thanks, Dodger," she said, petting the owl before he headed out the window. She looked thoughtfully through the bedroom at the other door, wondering what excuse she could come up with. No, anything would sound suspicious; she mused, and then decided using the time it would take him to notice she was gone to her advantage. Slipping in one of the passages she hurried down to the Slytherin rooms just in time to see Aurelius coming in the passage door. "Oh, hello, Aurelius," she said almost casually as he jumped at the sight of her. "What are you doing out this late? It's nearly curfew."

"I…was going to get a quick snack, actually," he said slowly.

"Well, I hope you don't plan to stay up too late studying, Aurelius, it's not worth staying first in the class if you have to kill yourself for it. You take it too personally if you're not! What you really need is a good night's sleep. Could you hold this for me for a moment?" Jennifer asked. She had been fumbling in her cloak for something and had handed him a phial, twisting it as if to close it rather then open it. But as he took the phial and she started going through her cloak again, he suddenly fell at her feet. "By the way, I wouldn't inhale too deeply if I were you," she added before she took out a pair of scissors and snipped off a lock of his hair. She paused, kissing his forehead. "Sleep tight. I promise I'll get you back in bed once I get back from your little rendezvous," she said before heading to the laundry room, taking out potions one by one as she went through the castle.

The Voicevice potion took affect first, the least painful of the three, the Poly and Regenderize potions were much more uncomfortable… leaving her for a moment bent over in pain before he realized he wasn't a 'she' anymore. Taking out his pocket mirror, Jennifer tried to slick down his disheveled hair, staring at the image of Aurelius. But the strangest sensation of all was the fact that it was the first time that Jennifer ever remembered being able to read his face. Gathering up his courage, Jennifer hurried on, trying not to guess whose Slytherin uniform he had borrowed as he got dressed and threw his cloak back over his shoulders. Making sure the Polyjuice potion was easily accessible in case he needed another dose, Jennifer hurried out of the castle, Disapparating the moment he got off the grounds.

He was slightly disoriented as his eyes tried to adjust to the dark Hogsmeade streets, pulling his cloak over his head. A scruffy, large grey owl hooted at him from where it sat on the awning above the Pig's Pannage, and Jennifer couldn't help but stare at it a moment, wondering whose it was. He stepped in, cautiously looking around the smoky room before walking towards the bar. Patrons quickly got out of the way, and Jennifer realized that his height definitely set him apart from most of the others in the room…only a group of dwarves and goblins in the back of the room were any shorter.

The bartender seemed to recognize him as well, immediately hustling him towards the back room and knocking twice, opening the door for him. Reluctantly, Jennifer went in to see two figures there, sitting on either side of a table with a crystal decanter. Whatever they had been talking about had been silenced by the entry, the figure sitting next to the door turning his head almost warily towards him. The other man gestured with a hand; a hand gloved in grey silk and three rings upon his hand. Two of the rings were diamond and white gold of a marquis design and runes around them, but the third was different; the image of a spider, holding a tiny red beryl between its front two legs.

"Well? It is safe to speak," Lucius said, Jennifer glancing up from his hands catching only a brief glimpse of his face. "What took you so long?"

"A momentary delay. I had to avoid running into my mother," Jennifer said carefully.

"Oh, she's finally taken some interest, has she?" Lucius said in a snide voice that didn't really seem all that worried about it. "Well, there's little she can do to interfere now. The recreant is still covering for you, I assume?"

"Yes, of course," Jennifer said softly.

"Well, keep an eye on him. The man may be overly trusting but he's hardly a fool. At the first sign he knows more than you're telling him, lead him to Ciardoth."

"Ciardoth?" Jennifer repeated.

"Yes, I know I promised that you could deal with him yourself, but one must be realistic about these sorts of things. If she herself ends his life than we are free of blame and that will free us to finish what we started."

"I don't know, that sounds like indirect involvement to me," Jennifer said, trying not to grit her teeth in anger.

"The agreement I made with her states without question that I am not responsible for anything she does, son, as I have told you before. You need not concern yourself with my welfare, only the plan. We must get the Spear before Ciardoth does. You must. And there must be no more stalling, time is running out. During the last Quidditch game, someone will be seriously injured. Sagittari will then of course be obligated to the ward and that is when you will take the Spear. I will attend the game and meet you afterwards where you will deliver it to me. Then, I will have the means to deal with Ciardoth once and for all."

"How will someone get injured?" Jennifer asked.

"You need not concern yourself with that, I will take care of it myself," Lucius said firmly. "I know you have never been keen on anyone getting hurt in this affair, Aurelius, but it's time you woke up and realized that for anyone to rise above another toes need stepped on. One does not thrive in this world without others suffering, there is little one can do about it. All one must truly decide is if they plan to be someone who suffers, or one who thrives. Tell, me, Aurelius, are you not done with suffering?"

"Yes," Jennifer murmured, and Lucius nodded.

"Then we will proceed. Now, go. I now have other things that must be attended to."

"The elections, sir?" Jennifer asked daringly.

"Rummert may not be popular among commoners, but among the Council itself he's highly respected. Rest assured that the race is much closer in than it might appear from the Daily Weasle," Lucius said snidely. "With enough of a majority, Rummert can and will overturn the fifty popular votes and win the election."

"Yes, that's true," Jennifer admitted. "But wasn't the last time that happened when old Cleaver got elected and the public stuffed him in a boot and kicked him out of office?"

"I see you are keeping up with your history," Lucius said frostily, "But rest assured, nothing will happen to our candidate. I will make certain of that. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," Jennifer said. He got up and hesitated only briefly, half tempted to take out her wand and blast him then and there, but a flood of repercussions entered his mind and Jennifer forced himself to leave, Disapparating the moment he turned the corner to reappear just inside the forest border. Letting out a deep sigh he leaned against a tree and thought about what had just happened, shaking his head but unable to keep his tears at bay. But Jennifer didn't have long to think about it when he heard something behind him, turning in time to see a stallion Unicorn charging down on him. Yelping in surprise, Jennifer Disapparated out of the way as Pali thundered past with his Horn down, turning for another charge. He was between Jennifer and the school border, so Jennifer Disapparated again. But quite unexpectedly, Pali was somehow right with him and charging again.

"Wait! Please! I know I'm not Aurelius, but let me explain!" Jennifer got out before he dove out of Pali's path her back nearly getting slashed by his jagged Horn as he did so. Realizing that he wasn't going to get to the edge in time, Jennifer found himself scrambling up a nearby tree, quite certain the Unicorn couldn't follow him there. In fact, he charged it, but pushed right through it as if it didn't exist, not even shaking the branches above. With perfect grace and poise Pali rounded the tree to stand underneath it, pointing his Horn towards the intruder menacingly. "Look, Pali. It's me, Jennifer! Oh, I know I don't look like me, or sound like me and I may be male at the moment but…oh, you're not going to believe me," he sighed, glancing at his watch before sitting back on the branch. "I guess I'm just going to have to wait the Polyjuice potion out. Maybe in the meantime I can try to figure out what to do about the real Aurelius."

But it wasn't long before Jennifer began to feel strange again, nearly crying out and barely able to keep her grips on the tree as she realized that she wasn't a he anymore.

"What in the world? But that potion's supposed to last two hours!" she said, her voice sounding strange as well as she grabbed her mirror, staring at the image for a long time in disbelief. "Huh. Aurelius would have made a pretty girl at that," she mused to herself but then suddenly grew quiet as she heard footsteps approach. Pali neighed loudly in response, and as Severus backtracked to trace the neigh to its source, Jennifer groaned softly. He stared at her for a long time before speaking, taking in the situation while drumming his fingers against his side in apparent exasperation.

"Miss Aurelius Snape, is it?" he said at last. "Decided to take a nice walk in someone else's shoes before bed? I told you that dried Doppleganger had gotten moldy from the weather."

"Please, Severus, not now! Can't you see I'm in a bit of a bind? Pali's not listening to me!"

"Yes, I wonder why," Severus said dryly. "Don't worry, Pali. I can take over from here, and yes, I agree, someone has quite a bit of explaining to do."

Pali made a sound as if agreeing with him before reluctantly stepping into the trees, still watching from his protected cover while Jennifer slowly worked her way down until she stood in front of Severus, who loomed over her with his arms folded and an unreadable expression on his face.

"You know, you're really tall," Jennifer said. "I don't suppose we can wait another five or ten minutes for the Polyjuice to wear off before we head in?"

"Any thoughts to what will happen to those robes when it does?" Severus said. Jennifer grimaced. "We'll go to your office so you can change. And then I want you to tell me in every detail what you've been up to since you launched this outrageous scheme!"

"It wasn't outrageous," Jennifer snapped, pulling up the hood of her cloak before following him. "Severus, our son is in real danger, and not only that, I think he's taking advantage of you. You can't trust him!"

"And neither apparently, can I trust you," Severus snapped. "I thought we agreed that you were going to stay out of this."

"No, you agreed. And that was before things got this out of hand. Severus, he's helping Malfoy and…and Ciardoth," Jennifer said, barely getting her voice out above a whisper. "We can't let this go on! We have to stop these meetings!"

"And what do you expect us to do, chain him to a wall? Lock him in one of the towers? Although I admit I've been tempted to do that to you often enough. It's no wonder where he gets his recklessness from."

"Yes, or the tendency to lash out rather than to take any blame," Jennifer snapped angrily, the expression on Severus' face enough to show it hit home as they slipped into the castle and down the stairs. By the time they arrived in the office, Jennifer's hair had returned to her normal length. She grabbed something to pull it up while she glanced back, a bit relieved to be able to look at Severus with her normal height again.

"Now, you are going to tell me everything that happened, without leaving out one detail," Severus told her. "And after this I'd appreciate it if you didn't get involved again!"

"You have no right to tell me not to get involved! He's my son too! I'm the one that carried him! I'm the one…" Jennifer suddenly stammered, unable to go on and sat down, breaking into tears while Severus watched helplessly, unsure at first what to do.

"Let me get you some tea, then we can talk," he said at last, slowly heading over to the cups and turning it over then made a play at taking off his cloak, evening out the folds before tossing it in a chair then paused to put milk in her tea and handed it to her. "I can't possibly start a conversation about this when you're like this, you need to relax."

"I don't see how you can stay so calm about this," Jennifer said, still sounding angry but taking the drink.

"Probably because I realize that getting upset isn't going to solve anything," Severus said, sipping his own tea.

"You are going to tell me everything, Severus," Jennifer said stubbornly, reluctantly sipping her tea.

"Very well, I will tell you everything," Severus said, quickly jumping over beside her to grab the teacup out of her hand as she fell into a deep slumber, "someday," he added softly, slumping into a chair and watching her sleep.


	38. Faith Expelled

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Faith Expelled

It was an early class on Monday morning that distracted Jennifer into not hounding Severus the next day, but he wasn't surprised when she was banging on his office door by noon. Sighing he opened the door and she barged in, so absorbed with what was bothering her that she didn't immediately notice there was someone else in the room.

"Severus, we need to have a talk about last night. Now I don't know what you put in my drink but that was completely…Aurelius!" Jennifer said, her anger turning into surprise as she bit her tongue. Aurelius gazed at her fixedly, and it was quite evident that she was not the only one angry about last night's events.

"Aurelius, might I have a few words with Professor Craw alone? I'll speak with you later on the subject," he said, Aurelius nodding and getting up, warily passing her and stepping out of the room. Severus quickly shut the door behind him.

"Professor Craw, Mr. Snape has just been telling me a rather alarming tale about having a few words with you late last night and then waking up out of his bed this morning in one of the back hallways. Prefect Xavier found him, in fact. Now, might I ask what it is that you know about this incident?" Severus said in such a manner that it stopped Jennifer dead in her tracks. If he was handling this as a school matter, she was in deep trouble.

"Oh, Severus, really, this was a personal matter and you know it!"

"Yes, well, I'm not sure Dumbledore would agree with you."

"What? You went to Dumbledore about this?" Jennifer said completely aghast.

"Well, no, not yet, but I'm thinking about it. I am after all in charge of security and you did deliberately give an unauthorized potion to a student."

"How is it unauthorized? I had a parent's permission! My own!"

"You didn't discuss it with me!" he snapped.

"And you didn't discuss lacing my tea last night, either! Talk about hypocrisy! You know, I could just as easily go to Dumbledore about you deliberately tampering with another staff members drink!"

"At least I didn't do it to a student! And I also didn't leave you in a back corridor in the school all night, either!"

"I wasn't planning to leave him there all night, but you drugged me before I had a chance to put him back! I was only going to leave him there long enough for me to do what I had to so no one was seeing double! Good stars, what a mess! What are we doing?" Jennifer said in disbelief. "This is getting out of hand. You should be on my side."

"And you should be on mine!" Severus snapped. "Aurelius came to me as a student and you have no business interfering in that. I take care of my own, as you should be doing with your house! Tell me, when was the last time you actually used a conference to see to some of your house student's needs?"

"Stop making this about work!" Jennifer demanded.

"Well, at least I'm actually doing some!" Severus retorted. "Now I want to know every single detail of what you were doing in my student's form written and on my desk tonight, and I don't want to hear of you harassing my student in any way! If you don't comply, I will most definitely be going to Dumbledore to let him sort all of this out, and I can assure you he's not likely to be forgiving of a Potion Master intentionally knocking out a student for any reason!"

Jennifer stared at Severus for a long time as if she had never seen him before, struck speechless and coming to the conclusion that he was not going to back down. In fact, he seemed to be poised for the fight of his life. Uncertainty took hold and Jennifer found herself retreating, heading out the door and slamming it behind her. Severus finally took a breath, slumping into his chair. He gazed up at the portrait of his wife on the wall, but the painting was refusing to look at him, marching out of the frame. He let out a long drawn sigh, pulling himself together enough to grab a stack of papers to mark for his next class.

No one, faculty or students alike, missed the change in Jennifer over the next few days. Her usually cheerful classes were anything but, and she never appeared at meals any more although Severus appeared quite often. He, on the other hand, seemed even more enthralled with his work than usual, staying in his office late nearly every night to finish his last revisions on OWLS and his research project, except for stepping in to judge the sparring tournament, which had gotten down to the last four students in each class.

Down the hall Andrew and Alicia had kept up their art classes, blissfully unaware, it seemed, that anything was amiss, finally putting down their brushes and heading back to their rooms with homework on their minds. Alicia, especially; for the next day was the last review for their last major test, and Alicia was quite certain that whatever was on the last test would be quite heavily covered on finals.

Zoë and Zack, however, had other ideas in mind. Why didn't they just give it up, Alicia often wondered. In a month school would be over, why did they still insist on pushing their limits? Still, the constant escorts of the older students had stopped the downward spiral of points and got them over a hundred and twenty points to give them a very solid fourth place in the standings. But Alicia knew that if her cousins were determined to cause trouble they would find a way. When she saw their grinning faces as they sat at their seats, the first ones to arrive in class, Alicia was convinced that they had found a way to do just that.

Professor Snape strode into the room from his office, looking as if he had slept in his robes, Descartes cawing out a greeting to him while Severus scanned his class, frowning. It was more than evident that he was not in the best of moods. He squinted at the Black twins who were being unusually quiet.

"Hand up your work please, I trust there won't be any off color remarks in the margins this time," Snape said, squinted at Zack who merely smiled at him and handed his up. "Tomorrow will be your last chance to repair whatever pathetic marks you have before the final. I trust you will all pay careful attention today. As always, not everything I cover will be on the test nor will I cover everything on the test, but if you're one of those students who tends to miss class or daze off you may be able to manage a pass for this exercise if you get these fundamentals, so, as we covered last week…" he said, picking up a piece of chalk and turning to write on the board. But the moment the chalk touched the board, a blaring "WE!" bellowed out from apparently nowhere, making most the class jump at the sound, including Snape himself, who was very much not amused.

"Settle down!" he snapped. "All right, who's trying to disrupt the class this time?" Snape asked, looking directly at Zack, who shrugged. Severus frowned skeptically. "Well, perhaps I'll just make sure there's no temptations, then. Wands under your desks, hands on your desks, now." Alicia sighed and got out her wand, following the instructions while glancing over at Zoë, wondering what was going on. "Let's try again, shall we?" He said, turning back around and beginning again.

But the moment the chalk hit the board again, a chorus of "DON'T!" rang out and Snape jumped away, hearing a chuckle start behind him. Quickly he whipped around to see everyone looking at him quite serious, but Severus sighed, frowning at the chalk before switching it around in his hand so he could stand with his back to the board looking at the class as he made a long line with the chalk. Several people held their ears, then as the line of the song finished out with "NEED NO EDUCATION!" Severus smiled a very thin, dangerous smile.

"How very creative of someone," he said, his eyes flashing as he looked over at the Blacks, who merely smiled back evenly. "In that case, I will let you guess what I was going to put up and you'll have to review on your own the hard way. Everyone open to chapter Thirty-eight and copy out the entire chapter word for word before the end of the period. Anyone who does not finish will risk losing five points each for your house. My, I suppose that means Gryffindor would be back in the negative if you don't finish, doesn't it?" Severus said with a sinister smile, Zacchius meeting his gaze almost challengingly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Begin!"

But as soon as Zack and Zoë's quills hit the paper, the blaring music came out again in tune with their quill's movements. They kept writing despite Severus' protests until he finally had to grab them out of their seats at about the same time the song asked for the teacher to 'leave those kids alone,' Severus had shouted for everyone else to keep their eyes on their papers as he dragged the two of them out and nudged them in the direction of McGonagall's office. But when he got there, he found it empty and he frowned, knowing quite well she normally had a conference that period.

"Very well, since Weasley has class, I suppose you can take this up with Dumbledore," Severus said. "March!" he ordered. Instead of being more concerned, Zoë especially behaved more excited to be seeing the Headmaster himself, making Severus all the more annoyed about the entire situation. But as he neared the office he heard his name and saw Jennifer heading towards him, looking worried.

"What are you doing out of class?"

"I got an urgent note from Dumbledore, didn't you? Why are they with you?" Jennifer asked puzzledly. "Is this about you two?" Severus frowned, wondering if he hadn't missed an owl in the shuffle and headed up the stairs, finding both Minerva and Hermione there with an arm around Andrew.

Dumbledore blinked in surprise to see the twins, looking at Severus questioningly.

"Why's Andrew here? What's going on?"

"You didn't get my note?"

"I was handling a class disruption," Severus snapped, Minerva frowning at the twins disapprovingly. "Is something wrong?" Dumbledore nodded to Hermione.

"Well, I was worried about Andrew when he didn't make it to Charms and went looking for him. He was in the art room. Apparently he'd been painting all night…" she said, hesitating, "oh, I'm so sorry."

"He finished the painting?" Severus asked, aware that beside him Jennifer's face had paled and wavered in stunned silence after reading Hermione's face.

"Please tell me this is some sort of nightmare," Jennifer said. "You can't really believe that painting shows what you think it does! I don't care what Aurelius has gotten himself into! He wouldn't cast an Unforgivable curse on his own brother!" she snapped angrily.

"You may want to step over here a moment, Jennifer," Dumbledore said quietly, and reluctantly the two of them went over to glance at the painting. Beside the armor was the crudely painted but unmistakable figure of Aurelius, waving his wand as if casting on the painter. It was Dumbledore, not Severus, who had moved quick enough to catch her, setting her down in his own desk chair while Jennifer gazed at the painting with the emptiness of someone who had just been struck by a fatal blow. "Hermione, I think you had better escort these two to the other office and deal with that matter separately. They do not need to be witnesses to what I must now do. Minerva, please let Severus and Jennifer's classes go, and fetch Aurelius Snape."

"I believe he's in the middle of a test with Professor Scribe…"

"That doesn't really matter now," Dumbledore said in a tone that sent chills through both the Black children as they were lead out.

"Mum? Are you all right?" Andrew asked worriedly, but Severus gentle but firm glance quieted him. Dumbledore turned to Andrew smiling sympathetically.

"The question is are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes! I'm fine! Really, I think everyone's making too big of a deal out of this. Can't we just forget the whole thing? I mean, no hard feelings and all that! Let's just forget it," Andrew blurted out.

"It's much too late for that," Severus said in a low voice.

"Yes, I'm afraid your father is right," Dumbledore said. "If someone is capable of casting such a spell upon another student, let alone their own brother, than I must act. That is, if he truly was the one who did this."

"It was," Jennifer said softly, nodding to herself as she gazed at the painting. "Somehow, I know it was him."

No one spoke then, and Jennifer was only vaguely aware of Severus moving to Andrew's side, sharing a few private words with him before taking a stance behind his chair. Several moments later Jennifer heard the door open, but she couldn't bring herself to look around.

"Aurelius," Dumbledore said, stepping in front of the desk. "There is something very serious that we need to talk about." Aurelius glanced briefly between his parents, his mother still refusing to look at him, then gazed at his brother before he sighed, turning back to him.

"What do you want, Dumbledore?" he said in such a cocky tone that Severus hissed. "Sorry, _Professor _Dumbledore," he corrected in such a snide tone that Jennifer looked over in sheer disbelief.

"Do you happen to recall the day we discovered your brother in the art closet, Aurelius?"

"I don't think I've been Obliviated since then, no," Aurelius said, his mother getting up and walking over to face the wall.

"It is good that your brother wasn't either," Dumbledore said evenly. "He has finally managed to make a breakthrough. Apparently, whoever ordered him not to tell anyone specifically implied telling with words, not art. He painted this…" the Headmaster said, turning it around.

"So now a piece of bad art is an accusation? Please, don't waste my time. Even if he could say anything, it's his word against mine," Aurelius said.

"Jennifer, would you happen to have any Veritaserum handy?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have," Severus said, his eyes flashing.

"What? You can't do that! I protect other's secrets other than my own. I protect yours, Dumbledore!" Aurelius reminded him.

"If that is what it will take, Aurelius," Dumbledore said quietly, but Aurelius backed away only to discover McGonagall was standing behind him.

"Okay! Okay, fine, I admit it. Andrew had been following me again… he'd been following me for weeks, thanks to him!" Aurelius shouted, pointed at his father who merely stared expressionlessly back. "He was asking for it, so I did it! Besides, I needed a Gryffindor's help to get the sword. I had been planning to get the twins to do it, but then Andrew came so I cast the Imperius Curse on him, but that's all. I'd never do anything to hurt him."

"What happened to the sword, Aurelius? The sword you had Andrew steal for you?" Severus demanded.

"I gave it to someone who actually cares about me!" Aurelius snapped back at him. "The two of you never cared about anything but your stupid careers and that pathetic toy mudblood!"

"Enough!" Dumbledore boomed, causing even Aurelius to cower a bit as he stood over him. "You have cast an Unforgivable Curse within this school upon a fellow student, and this is something I cannot possibly overlook. In fact, it would be well within my rights to send an Owl to the Ministry for such a crime, but out of respect for your parents, and because of what they and others will have to endure because of your selfish acts, I will merely ask you now to hand over your wand, for you are no longer welcome to attend this school."

Aurelius looked hard at Dumbledore's serious, disappointed face before glancing at his parents…Severus with a steady hand on Andrew who looked as if he were going to cry outright and his mother, still standing with her back to him, tears on her cheeks.

"Fine. I don't want to be apart of this stinking school anyhow, and I never liked the wand," Aurelius said, handing it to Dumbledore. "I'm going to pack."

"You won't be allowed back in your rooms," Dumbledore told him. "I'll have your things sent home."

"Yes, perhaps I should be taking you there. I don't relish what we're going to have to tell your grandfather about this," Severus said, turning to get his cloak.

"What? That's not home. I'm not going back there. What do you expect me to do all day?"

"I expect we'll have to enroll you in a Muggle school! Now I suggest you be very quiet, before I lose what little restraint I have left!" Severus snapped.

"Oh, well, we can't have that, can we? We can't have everyone thinking you're as poor of a father as you are a teacher! Well, I've news for you! I've no intention of going anywhere I'm not wanted or appreciated anymore!" Aurelius shouted storming towards the door. Jennifer turned around in alarm.

"What do you mean by that? Where do you think you're going?"

"To the only person who has ever made me feel like I'm anything other than a lesser son! I'm going to Malfoy's!" Aurelius said, dashing out the door.

"No!" Jennifer said hurrying towards the door only to be stopped by Severus, pulling her back even though she was struggling to get free.

"Jennifer…Jennifer, we can't stop him!"

"Let me go! He can't do this!" Jennifer said, kicking him hard.

"If we take him home he'll just leave the moment our back is turned!" Severus snapped. "It's too late, Jennifer! He's lost to us!"

Jennifer suddenly froze, her face paling again as she looked at Severus with pure cold anger.

"How could you of all people dare to say that? How could you stand there and allow this to happen?" she demanded. "It is not too late and I am not giving up! And the only thing I think I've lost tonight is my faith in you!"

"Where are you going, Jennifer? Please, you mustn't do anything too drastic! You're not thinking clearly," Minerva said, gently taking her shoulder before she made it to the door.

"I'm going to talk to Danny," Jennifer snapped. "And Minerva, I want my own set of rooms, otherwise, I'll be in my office," she said coldly. "You wanted to handle this professionally, Professor Snape, fine. You've now got your wish." With that, Jennifer took off, leaving Minerva to look back over worriedly between Severus and Andrew, both plastered with the same horrified expressions on their faces.

"It's times like these when I really feel like disappearing," Andrew murmured. Dumbledore gazed at him silently. Severus forced himself together.

"Yes, why don't you and I go have a talk?" Severus said. Andrew nodded slowly, getting up and going over to his side, Dumbledore and Minerva smiling at them encouragingly as they headed towards the door.

"You know, I haven't lost faith in you, Father," Andrew said softly, breaking an uncomfortable silence hanging over the room. "I haven't lost faith in Aurelius either."

"Good," Severus said solemnly. "Neither have I," he added, leading the two of them to his office.


	39. Conditions of the Unconditional

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Conditions of the Unconditional

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it!" Alex said the next morning as she paced around the outside of a circle of friends that had gathered at the Elf Willow. A huge basket of scones sat in the middle although no one seemed sure of who had brought them, but there were more important things to think of now. Everyone had come that morning; Mandria, Rose, Halbert, Morfinn, Zoë, Zacchius and her remaining siblings were all in attendance, watching her pace around as each one dealt with what had happened overnight. "Okay, maybe I can believe that he's siding with Malfoy. I can even believe he let Malfoy into Corey's shop… we all know he's wanted to get back at him for years. But cast a spell like that at one of us? That just doesn't make any sense!"

"I can believe it," Zacchius said.

"Then you don't know him like we do," Alex snapped. "We may be Snapes, but we're Craws as well, and no matter what sort of messes we get into, we don't attack each other...well, not physically."

"Not to mention the fact that if he were in trouble and needed that sword, all he'd have to have done was ask," Alicia said. "Isn't that right, Andrew?"

"Well, yes," Andrew said reluctantly. "But I would have told Dumbledore."

"A true hero," Zacchius said. "Another thing Snapes are famous for is not being able to keep their mouths shut."

"Aurelius sure did a good job of it this time," Alicia sighed.

"Well maybe, but maybe not," Rose said. "Has anyone talked to his friends about this?"

"I'm not sure it's even public knowledge yet," Alex admitted, grabbing a scone. "But you're right, lord knows he's been closer to them than us lately. Let me talk to Xavier and see what I can find out. Stock and Heph may not be keen on us, but they'll answer to Xavier."

But when Alex and Mandria went in after the meeting to find him, she was quite surprised to find the Slytherin table completely deserted, even though the others were still filled with sleepy students trying to shovel down breakfast before class.

"It could just be me, but I get the feeling they know," Mandria said.

"I've never seen anything like that," Alex murmured. "Where do you suppose they are?"

"They're having a meeting," someone said behind them, and Alex looked over her shoulder to see Danny standing there, gazing at the table distantly. "Slytherin tends to look after their own."

"So do Snapes," Alex said firmly, and Danny looked over at her with a solemn smile.

"Are you going to be all right?" Danny asked.

"No," Alex admitted, but Danny merely nodded.

"Well, feel free to come talk to me if you need to," she said, heading back towards the staff room.

Fortunately for Danny, a flurry of loud voices alerted her to exactly what she was walking into, taking the time to take in a deep breath before entering.

"Gone? What do you mean she's gone?" Severus boomed, standing over Hermione who somehow was still managing to stay firm, looking him straight in the eye despite the fury in his eyes.

"She left early this morning, Severus, on an emergency family leave of absence. I merely rescheduled the classes. Dumbledore's the one who actually signed the release," Hermione said.

"Well, she isn't at home. In the state she was in she could be anywhere, including trying to storm the Malfoy Mansion single handedly!" Severus snapped.

"Calm down, Severus. I don't think she'd try anything like that," Danny said, Severus' attention immediately turning towards her.

"You. You were the last one she talked to last night, what did you say to her?" Severus demanded.

"Only that I didn't think Aurelius was in any immediate physical danger," Danny reassured him. "My uncle may try to use Aurelius against you, but he's no child killer. If Malfoy thinks of Aurelius as his protégé he'll protect him like he would family, Snape or not. Amadeus was proof of that, considering Lucius nearly died trying to cover for him. And I warned her there's no way she could possibly approach the mansion without setting off alarms of every kind. Personally, I think she probably went to speak to my cousin, although I'm not sure how she'd be able to get by that media circus out front without getting noticed. Somehow, Rummert got a hold of a memo from Draco stating just how many people in high positions in the Ministry he wanted replaced, and a lot of regular Council members are not happy."

"I am not worried about Aurelius' welfare, although I find just how ruthless Malfoy and his puppet can be to his own son more disturbing by the day," Severus said, his eyes moving quickly as he tried to think.

"You're hardly the only one," Danny admitted with a sigh. "In fact, he's starting to remind me of Byron." Severus paused and gazed at her in a silent exchange. She never spoke of her father by that term anymore.

"I need to get a quick letter through to your cousin," Severus said.

"We'll send my owl Redwing then," Danny offered. Hermione relaxed slightly, privately relieved that Danny was able to talk him down. Sometimes, it seemed, it took another Slytherin.

* * *

"Still sure you want to do this?" Draco asked as they approached the gate, glancing at the scarlet-cloaked figure beside him. "It is not too late to back away. Might save us both a boot to the rear."

"I'm not going to leave him with no way out," Jennifer said firmly. "He may have given up on family, but we're sure not going to give up on him. Most of us, anyhow," she said, Draco giving her a sideways glance before he stepped to the gate and gave the bell a tug.

The crass looking guard at the gate looked openly surprised to see them, first looking wide-eyed at Draco and becoming even more wide-eyed when he realized who the woman in the cloak was.

"Now, Mister Draco, you know you're not supposed to be here," the guard frowned at him, taking out his wand nervously.

"I'm not asking to go in," Draco assured him with a voice of steel. "Tell my father that my guest and I want a parlay with him and _his_ guest. Out here would be preferable, thank you, I'm well aware of what security devices he has on the other side of the gate and I've no desire to experience them." The guard looked at him for a moment before putting his wand in his belt again.

"All right. Wait here then," the guard said, slipping in the guardhouse. Neither one of them spoke as they waited, merely stared fixedly upon the grounds beyond the gate until at last four hooded figures appeared followed by Lucius himself.

"Who are they?" Jennifer whispered softly.

"Bodyguards, some of his followers," Draco murmured. "Ever since mother died, Father's gotten more and more paranoid and been gathering more of his most loyal employees to his side."

"So now he has his own Death Eaters," Jennifer whispered, but Draco did not reply as the group approached the gate.

"Draco," Malfoy said. "I assume you have a very good reason for daring to bring this woman here?"

"She's here to make sure her son is all right," Draco said. Lucius raised his eyebrows slightly.

"I am alive, am I not?" he said in an even but cold voice.

"All the same, I would like to see him too. You know, legally, you can not keep him here…"

"Aurelius came here of his own free will, Draco, seeking refuge against his negligent parents. In fact, after what I've been told, I'm even debating helping him seek legal counsel of his own."

"I see. Ruining Stock's family was just a practice run for attempting to ruin ours, wasn't it?" Jennifer began, but Draco lifted a hand.

"Don't worry, Jennifer, he can't possibly do what he's saying," Draco assured her with a thin knowing smile towards his father. "If he did, it would get quite awkward when it came out just how he manipulated Aurelius to do 'favors' for him, including stealing the sword…"

"Baseless allegations!"

"Really? All it'd take is one post from Dumbledore to the Ministry to get a search warrant. And I'd be happy to fill them in to which warehouses I've known you to keep questionable artifacts in," Draco said calmly, his father's face paling to stone grey as he stared at his son in shock and fury. "Fortunately for you, I'm not here for a legal fight…that is, provided that you let this woman see her son long enough to determine he's all right and not being held against his will. If you don't, I guarantee you that I'll advise her to have the entire Ministry show up here to bring him out kicking and screaming if necessary…and they will have cause to linger. On top of that, I myself, seeing your reluctance to allow a child's rightful parents to see him, would have reservations of my own on whether or not it is safe to allow _my_ child to spend any length of time with you alone," Draco added seriously. The flash in Lucius' eye was so apparent even Draco had little trouble reading what was on his mind as he gestured, one of his men falling out of his place.

"Get the boy," he said clearly, the guard hurrying towards the house. After standing there silently a moment, Lucius also turned, walking over to meet them as the guard escorted him out.

Jennifer pulled her hood away then to get a closer look as Malfoy had a quick word with him. No longer in his Slytherin robes, he came out in black from head to toe…and although neither his stature nor his features matched his father except that hair, in that moment his expression was one that Jennifer recognized at once as being undeniably Snape as he gazed at her, nodding to Lucius before reluctantly following him back over to the gate.

"What are you doing here?" Aurelius demanded when they got closer. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I took a leave of absence," Jennifer said. "Are you all right?"

"Why would someone who couldn't even bring herself to look at me yesterday care how I'm doing?" Aurelius snapped. Jennifer felt her throat tighten a bit.

"Look, Aurelius, I'm not here to argue with you about what happened yesterday. I'm not even here to force you to leave if what you want to do is stay. I just want to hear it from you that that's what you want."

"Since when do you care what I want?"

"Since the day you were born, but not everything you want is what you need, Aurelius," Jennifer snapped, then calmed herself. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, thank you. I have more here than you've ever given me," Aurelius said.

"Oh really, I never knew life accounted for so little," Jennifer said dryly, ignoring the faint sneer on Lucius' face. "Then again, with your present company it's hardly unexpected I suppose."

"I think we can do without the insults, Craw. You've seen the boy, now I think it's time you got off my doorstep," Lucius said. "I'll not have you upsetting him with another shouting match."

"Fine, but there's something Aurelius must know first, something you yourself just pointed out. I am a Craw still, just as much as Snape, and Craw means accepting family first and foremost above all else, even the law. You may feel abandoned because of what happened, but your family still stands behind you and will be here when you need us," Jennifer said. Aurelius laughed in disbelief.

"Oh really? Where's Father then?" Aurelius challenged and Jennifer immediately grew quiet, looking away a moment to try to keep the emotions showing in her face in check. "Yeah, that's what I thought. It's just as you said, sir. He did abandon me in the end."

"Anyone who switches sides as often as the recreant is hardly honorable enough to back up someone who doesn't agree with his views, not even his own son," Lucius said, Draco grabbing Jennifer's sleeve to keep her from reacting.

"I'm sorry, are we talking about Snape or are we talking about you, Father?" Draco said evenly, watching him lock his jaw. Jennifer relaxed a bit, realizing just how hard that had hit home.

"What's important right now is that I'm here, Aurelius," Jennifer said firmly. "I'm not going back to work, not with things like this. And as I said before, I'm not here to force you to come home. I am here to let you know you can come home without fear of punishment or judgment, but open ears if you need them. You have other options, still, Aurelius, and will have as long as I'm alive," she added, her eyes darting defiantly at Lucius who didn't seem the slightest bit threatened. "I'll be at the new house when you need me."

"You don't really expect me to believe you're not angry at me," Aurelius said. "As much as you've lashed out at me over the years when I've done something that's ruined your idealistic image of 'family unity'?"

"It's not you that I'm angry at," Jennifer sighed. "I'm merely angry because I can't comprehend the reasons why things got so out of hand. It's true, I've gotten overly dependant on my abilities over the years, and there's always been a wall between us because of it. I'm not good about not knowing things…it makes me angry when I don't. So if you ever have wondered what side of the family that came from, mystery solved," she said wryly, and then realized this was hardly the audience she wanted to be doing this with. "If you need to come home, come home, Aurelius."

"I am home now," Aurelius said firmly, Lucius nodding encouragingly to him before turning an icy smile back at her.

"There, you have your answer, Craw. This is home now, and I will be more of a father than him than he's ever had."

"And I'll be more of a son to him than he's ever had," Aurelius put in daringly. Draco merely shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"If you actually accomplish it, you deserve a metal," Draco told Aurelius sincerely before he turned, Jennifer taking one last glance before following him.

"Constellations, Draco, what an anchor you are! I don't think I'd have gotten through that if you hadn't been there," Jennifer murmured to him, grateful she had spoken to him first.

"An anchor? Rather it's just not possible for me to talk to Father without sinking," Draco said grimly. "I just learned how to breathe underwater is all."

When the knock on his office door came, Severus had no intention of answering it. But Dumbledore came in anyway, unsurprised to find Severus sitting with his feet on his desk and a brooding expression on his face, looking as if he hadn't moved from that position in hours.

"Good evening, Severus. I've some good news," Dumbledore said lightly, closing the door behind him. "Minerva has volunteered to take care of this year's OWLS and NEWTS… I suppose it's part of her way of letting go and all that. So, you need not deal with that this year…well, except for any more revisions the board sends our way for next years. How is the research article coming along?"

"To be perfectly honest, Dumbledore, I haven't felt like working. Now if you don't mind?" Severus said grumpily.

"Severus Snape doesn't feel like working? Goodness, this is serious."

"I'm hardly in the mood to jest either. Please, if you have something to say, would you get it over with? I need some time to think!" Severus snapped.

"Yes, I suppose it was a rather inconvenient time for Jennifer to fly off the handle, as it were, wasn't it?"

"That is an absolute understatement! She has been completely unmanageable lately! Not a word I said has reached her ears for months, and not one attempt was ever made by her to trust me even for an instant!" Severus said, getting up to pace, his brooding demeanor coming back full force.

"Yes, that is true," Dumbledore said with a nod. "Perhaps if you had trusted her from the beginning it might have helped?"

Severus whirled around, giving him a freezing look.

"I don't have time for this! If you have something to say to me Dumbledore, then say it!" He snapped.

"I believe I just did," Dumbledore said gently, going back over to the door. "Good night, Severus."

Severus watched him go, meeting Dumbledore's almost sympathetic smile with one of pure seething as the door slowly closed. Dejected, Severus sat down, coming to the realization that his true worst enemy was himself.

In the classroom, Descartes raised its head, the soft call almost worrisome in tone as it stretched its iron wings.

"No, no, he's all right, I assure you," Dumbledore told the bird, very carefully patting its neck. "It'll all work out somehow. But love is never painless, you know. Not even the best kind," he told him, giving the bird a live mackerel from underneath his cap before heading back out on his rounds.


	40. Jennifer Craw and the Shield of Snakes

Chapter Forty

Jennifer Craw and the Shield of Snakes

It was the last weekend before the election, and more importantly…at least to the students of Hogwarts…the last game of the season, even though as always, Hufflepuff was expected to win. It was especially true since they were to play Ravenclaw, for although Ravenclaw had a very good team, by luck or misfortune had lost all their other games.

Alex was unusually quiet, but then all three Snapes had been since their brother had left. Alex and Alicia's marks reflected their mood, but not one word came from any teacher about the change, not even Professor Snape or Madame Brittle, who had taken over Potions. Andrew did their best to cheer them up, his own grief was reflected rather in long hours speaking to teachers in the evenings, whether it was Snape, Weasley, or Dumbledore himself. But to his sisters he merely offered encouragement, and along with the antics of Zoë and Zacchius attempting to dodge their escorts and sometimes even succeeding, they managed to get through day by day. Rose was watching the twins that day, and they knew better to try and get passed her.

"Alicia, can't you just, well, prolong your catching of the Snitch just a little while?" Zacchius begged from where they stood near the walkway that led to the Pitch gates. "I mean, we all know you're that good, but it's rather annoying to have to walk all the way out there and fight the upper classmen for a good seat only to have to leave five minutes later."

"Honestly, I don't really feel much like playing today at all," Alicia said.

"But this is it! If you win this game, you get the Quidditch Cup! You'll almost catch up to Slytherin in points…" Zoë said, but when Alicia looked over at her, Zoë regretted saying anything about Slytherin.

"Just don't win it too soon?" Zack asked. "Give your sister some time to play."

"Don't listen to them, Alicia," Andrew said, Zack frowning at him in annoyance. "I just want the two of you to go out there and have fun for awhile."

"Fun? I can't have fun without feeling guilty about it. It's like last year when Mum was gone…only this is much worse," Alex admitted, leaning on her broom. "She lost herself, but she didn't lose her soul."

"I think once the two of you get out there, you'll feel better," Andrew said. "Just stay on your guard. Don't forget what happened that first game."

"I'm not likely to forget," Alicia assured him. "Let's just get it over with, okay?"

"Good luck," Rose said with a smile.

"Thanks. Watch that lightning line, Alicia!" Alex reminded her little sister said and hugged her before hurrying out to find the rest of her team.

"Come on we'll walk you over, Alicia," Andrew offered, the other three agreeing and falling to either side of her, still trying to talk her into prolonging the game.

As they neared, Morfinn, who was hovering almost nervously near the team suddenly bolted towards them, forgetting all about the strap throat he had felt coming on that morning.

"Alicia! There you are!" he panted and wheezed when he caught up with him. "He's here, did you know?"

"Who's here?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Your brother! Rel! I saw him going up to the stands. Malfoy brought him to watch the game!"

"Really? Show me!" Alicia said excitedly, following him to peek out the gate. True enough, Lucius and Aurelius sat in one of the boxes nearby, while next to them in the teachers box, Snape sat next to the Blacks, Sirius seemingly irritating him by talking to him while both Anna and Severus had a very Snapishly impatient expression on their faces. "Looks like Aunt and Uncle are here too."

"What? You can't be serious!" Zack said quickly alarmed. "Please tell me you're joking!"

"Why in the world would they be here? They haven't been to a game all year, even the Gryffindor ones," Zoë said.

"Someone must have leaked what we've been planning, it's the only explanation," Zack said. "We're going to be toast now!"

"Planning? What have you been planning?" Rose asked suddenly alarmed. "Don't tell me you slipped something else by us again!"

"Yes, but someone must have found out," Zack insisted.

"Impossible, Zack, we did all of our planning in the library!" Zoë said, peeking out the gate. But as they peered out to look at the teacher's stand, they immediately noticed Boulderdash and Professor Weasley sitting behind their parents, both of them grinning and waving at them with a smile before Zack had time to shut it again.

"We're doomed this time," Zack said.

"That's lovely, but you Gryffindors are going to have to be doomed somewhere else. The game's about to start!" Pensington told them, shooing them out, shaking their heads as they left. "There may be things said about Hufflepuff, but at least we don't get any of _those_ sort," she said haughtily. Alicia couldn't help but grin at her, checking her broom one last time before mounting the broom, making plans of her own.

As they left the gate, Alicia shot off around the Pitch, but after a cursory polite nod to her father, aunt, and uncle shot into a tight pretzel in front of the box Aurelius was in. Alex, who had come out the other gate, suddenly slowed then headed over herself barreling into a tight corkscrew as she passed.

"It seems your other siblings are trying to get attention again," Lucius tsked.

"I think they're trying to show Father they support me more than him," Aurelius said smugly, glancing over to where Snape seemed to be intentionally ignoring the exchange. Lucius squinted in his direction.

"Possibly, but let's not lose our focus, shall we?" Lucius said.

"You still haven't told me how you plan to do it," Aurelius murmured softly.

"I? Who says I have to do anything?" Lucius whispered, feigning innocence until an enigmatic smile crept on his face. "As soon as the game is in full swing, get into position."

"Yes, sir," Aurelius nodded, turning back to the game just in time to see the Snitch released. But Alicia, who normally followed the release of the golden ball like a cat watching a bird looked around instead, slipping back out of the way as the Chasers fought for the Quaffle.

It was Alex on top of things, and Alicia watched with a grin and began rooting her on outright as she sped towards the rings. Andrew and Halbert in the stands near the teacher's box broke into cheers of their own as she tossed it into the upper ring. But the bell hit with a strange 'thud' sound, the points quickly showing 10 for Ravenclaw. Neither Andrew, Halbert or Rose missed the twins wincing beside them, even though the rest of the crowd around him were clapping in appreciation for the play.

"That's one," Zoë said.

"Come on, Alicia! Get the Snitch!" Zack shouted at the top of his lungs getting dirty looks from several Ravenclaws sitting beside them.

"First you want a long game, now you want a short one. What gives?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Well that was before our parents showed up," Zack said, the stood up to try and see where the Chasers were on the other side of the field, Hufflepuff trying to make a second goal. But Carey wasn't budging, blocking the Quaffle easily and batting it back into Ravenclaw hands.

As they sped across the median, Alex found herself with the ball again, tossing it back to Mandria at the last minute and letting her throw it in…her first goal ever! The Ravenclaw crowd went wild again as Mandria smiled and adjusted her glasses, falling back in next to Alex as they raced across the pitch.

It was at that point that Aurelius slipped down the stairs, making his way toward the back of the pitch, still paying as much attention to the game as he could. Alicia must have had sight of the Snitch now, for she and the other Seeker dove out of sight between the stands, the crowd's excitement growing again. But as he rounded the corner of the next box, Aurelius was startled to see his mother standing there away from the crowd, watching the field so intently that she didn't notice him when he detoured back in the other direction, deciding it'd be safer to go around the pitch the long way.

"Get it! Get the damn Snitch!" Zack's voice rang out somehow clear over the crowd as Aurelius passed by, half jogging now with his neck still craned towards the field.

"Man, the Hufflepuff Chasers are lame, aren't they?" Zoë said, shaking her head.

"Alex has the ball again!" Andrew said cheerfully. "And look at Alicia!"

Being a Seeker herself, Rose's eyes were quick to follow the two Seekers as they spiraled around the pitch, when suddenly she noticed something else from the corner of her eye and realized that one of her friends was in trouble.

"Mandria!" Rose said as she scrambled to her feet. The broom had begun to smoke and then caught on fire! At first Mandria hadn't noticed, the speed of the broom fanning the flames backwards, but when she did she immediately panicked, the flames getting worse before Danny had time to get to her. But just as the fire consumed the stick itself, the teleportation band was activated and Mandria disappeared, leaving the broom to drop towards the ground, the players circling around it and staring at it in confusion. "Thank God, I hope she's all right!"

"I've never seen a broom go up like that, not with all the retardants on them. What could have caused it?" Halbert asked.

"Who's the only person besides the Formorians that you know can control the elements without blinking?" Andrew murmured.

"Mom?" Zoë suggested.

"I think he means Ciardoth," Zack said. "But if it was her, why didn't she appear yet?" Andrew looked up to the teacher's box to see nearly all of them still standing, and several, including Weasley, had left the box all together. Severus made no move to go anywhere, his wand in his hand as if waiting for another shoe to drop and he was forced to whisk the rest of the players away.

Worried about her friend and what might have caused the fire, Alex lost focus on the game, looking over instead to where Lucius was sitting suspiciously only to realize he was sitting alone. Where was Aurelius? Instantly smelling a rat, Alex quickly caught the Quaffle only to pass it on, trying to buy herself another minute to get Alicia's attention. But Alicia was hovering at the lightning line where the Snitch had last been seen, looking out into the distance as if scanning for it.

Suddenly, she bolted out of the pitch but Alex had little time to react, for out of the sky came a dark shadow as Ciardoth dove towards them. Alex immediately ripped off the band around her arm and flew further back as a blast of flame descended towards the teams, all of them disappearing in the nick of time as professors began to leap out of the stands with their wands in hand.

Ciardoth merely laughed, rising back up into the clouds out of sight, leaving everyone to wonder where she went. Yet in the chaos, Severus hadn't missed Alex's action and her subsequent flight to join her sister, pointing a finger at Andrew and then in the direction they went while the other hand still held his wand. Immediately, Andrew jumped to his feet as other students got up in answer to McGonagall's call to evacuate.

"Andrew! Where are you going?" Halbert asked him when Andrew broke out of line.

"Family business," Andrew said hastily, before slipping behind the stands. Halbert knew better than to try to go after him, knowing he was probably already invisible.

"Family business, always with the…Zoë? Zacchius?" Halbert said with surprise. Rose, who had been busy trying to organize and calm the students around her and herd them inside looked up when she heard Halbert's desperate call, as the bell started to ring signaling the cancellation of the game. Immediately a sign hidden behind the scoreboard suddenly rolled out over it with a long arrow scrolled over the length and the words, "Professor Snape's nose - actual size' written boldly underneath.

"Zoë? Zack?" Sirius shouted, Anna glaring at him as if accusing him of encouraging that sort of behavior.

"Zoë? Zack?" Rose called again, still encouraging other students to head on inside. "Now where did they go?"

Up in the stands, unnoticed by anyone, Lucius Malfoy too seemed to fade into the mayhem, blending in as easily as a chameleon in a dense forest. But he had not gone completely unseen, and as he turned towards the lake, he realized that he was being followed.

Aurelius ran into the hut and immediately stopped short. The Spear of Lugh wasn't in its normal place on the mantle.

"Damn it! It's supposed to be here!" Aurelius said angrily, quickly searching the back room and office before heading out the back door. "What else can go wrong?" As if in answer, Zack suddenly tackled him, Zoë standing behind rooting him on. Aurelius somehow managed to get away, running into the forest with the other two on his heels. But as the twins got inside, they immediately lost sight of him.

"Come back here, you coward!" Zack demanded. Zoë looked around unsurely.

"Zacchius? Do you suppose he might have Disapparated?"

"Of course not! Those Snapes are conventional as they come!"

"Yes, but we're not on school grounds now," Zoë said. Then the two of them heard something and paused to listen, finally recognizing a pair of voices calling Aurelius' name. "I think it's Alex and Alicia! Come on!"

"I don't know if we should trust them!" Zack said skeptically, but Zoë didn't listen, hurrying over to them calling their names.

"Zack? Zoë?" Alicia said in surprise.

"Have you seen Aurelius?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, got a piece of him too before the coward ran away," Zack said.

"Please, don't fight him! We've just got to stop him!" Alex pleaded.

"From what?" Zoë asked.

"It doesn't matter! It's obvious he's over his head, now! Malfoy is nothing compared to Ciardoth!" Alex said. "We need to capture him for his own good."

"But how? He seemed to poof in thin air, as if he Apparated or something!" Zoë said.

"Don't be silly, even I can't Apparate yet," Alex said. "Alicia, it's your turn."

"Right," Alicia said, somehow managing to get out the sketchpad.

"You take your sketchpad with you on the Quidditch Pitch?" Zoë said dubiously.

"After that first game, yes," Alicia nodded, quickly working with a charcoal pencil.

"Doesn't that get uncomfortable?"

"She never plays long enough for it to get uncomfortable," Alex said dryly. Just then, Andrew appeared quite suddenly in the center of the group, causing them to jump back in surprise.

"What are you doing? You're all supposed to be in the school! Where are you going?" Andrew said, frowning at Alicia's sketch.

"To save our brother of course," Alex said. "You're in, aren't you?"

"I think we'd better leave it for Father. We're going to end up hurting Rel more than helping him," Andrew said worriedly. "Didn't you see? Ciardoth's involved!"

"Leave it to Snape? Are you cracked?" Zack said, staring at him.

"Andrew, we don't abandon one of our own, you know that as well as anyone!" Alex said, watching as Alicia quickly tacked up the sketch of Aurelius.

"You could always stay here and guard the picture or something stupid like that if you're too afraid to go," Zoë taunted him.

"I'm going," Andrew said at last. Alicia nodded and stepped in, holding a hand for the next.

Aurelius waited near the center of the centaur glen, pacing nervously as he kept looking at the watch in his hand, sighing loudly.

"This is not good. What is taking him so long?" he grumbled to himself irritably.

"Waiting for your friend Malfoy?" Aurelius spun quickly around to see Zack standing there with his arms folded, the rest of his siblings and Zoë running up behind him from the cabin. "You didn't really think you could get away with it, did you?"

"You idiots! You shouldn't be here! I thought I warned you not to get involved!" Aurelius snapped.

"Please, Aurelius, you don't know what you're doing! Stop this!" Alex said as she made it to Zack's side.

"I can't, Alex. It's too late," Aurelius said evenly. "I didn't want to have to hurt you, but you made your decision. I guess I finally have a chance to be an only child now. Rest in peace."

"What? You can't be serious!" Alicia said.

"Zoë, let's blast him!" Zack said, pulling out his wand while Zoë merely held out her hands, beginning to glow.

But Aurelius didn't hesitate, and before anyone could move he cast a spell that the others had only ever heard uttered from their mother's lips. The Shrieking Death flew out at them, engulfing them in a painful wave of sound, Zoë and Zack holding their ears and watching in horror as Alex, Alicia and Andrew hit the floor. But as they moved to try and protect them they too, succumbed to the spell, falling upon their cousins. Aurelius pulled up his wand, checking to make sure none of them were moving.

"Fools," Aurelius growled, kicking Zack's body hard in the side. Placing a finger to each side of his mouth he whistled, then immediately Disapparated.

A moment later, a cloaked figure approached the Glen, taken aback by the scene. He had stopped and knelt by the side of the children but quickly turned when the sound of hoof beats thundered around him, Disapparating to keep from being seen.

As the sun began to set and the shadows of the stones grew to its longest length, Jennifer felt eerie, remembering the unusual circumstances that had brought her to Stonehenge on other occasions. Thoughts of the Cloak, Merlin, and her confrontation with Malfoy played in her head where she hunched, her illusion spell disguising her like a rock. Nothing stirred, but even still a tingle ran through her, one that didn't go away after time. She was in the right place, she was sure of it. Nowhere else could they be heading…for Ciardoth's motives were more clear than ever; she wanted control of the gate.

Would she come here now that the Spear was not yet found, Jennifer wondered, glancing thoughtfully at the artifact in her hand. And would she be able to control it if she was forced to? The darkest of fairy bloods may lie in the Craw veins, but dozens of generations separated her from that line. Sighing at the thought of having to try, she slipped a hand in her cloak to extract a cloth and rubbed the Spear with poppy oil once more for good measure.

It was then that she heard a familiar pop and looked around to see Aurelius hurrying towards the circle. Jennifer blinked, squinting at him with a frown, wondering when he learned to do that. But her thoughts of lawsuits aimed at Malfoy for teaching an under-aged wizard without a permit flew right out of her mind when there was a sudden flash and the crack of thunder.

"Boy," Ciardoth said, her voice smooth but cold in her human form. "Where is your master? And where is the Spear you both promised me?"

"Gone, your Ladyship," Aurelius admitted with a bow. "It was not in the hut as I was certain it would be. I think someone else might have taken it!"

"Of course someone else has taken it, fool! I warned you to beware of Snape!" Ciardoth boomed angrily. "He seeks to write his own destiny still! And it will now be his undoing! Through you, my pet," she added, cupping his chin in one hand while Aurelius stood very still, looking her in the eye but careful not to make a move. Jennifer felt a chill through her, trying to control the thoughts racing within her and wondering whether or not to drag him out when suddenly she noticed another figure cloaked in black approach.

She knew it was Severus at once, from his catlike walk to his tall stature. She felt her heart plummet as she pondered what he was going to do, slipping carefully to one side to try and see better without disturbing the illusion surrounding her. It was then she blinked in surprise, glancing at the Spear in her hand then over at Severus, for he too, seemed to be carrying a spear! She glanced at hers again, knowing she wouldn't be able to get an identifying spell off without being detected. No, she was sure she had the right one, she reasoned with herself, feeling it tremble under her fingers as it anticipated the upcoming battle. She was certain she had the right one.

"Let the boy go, Ciardoth!" Severus said. Ciardoth immediately turned, leaving a painful scratch on Aurelius' face from her nails as she withdrew them.

"You see? Once again my memories hold true! I see you bring the Spear to me!" Ciardoth said with a maniacal look of delight on her face. "Aurelius is no longer your son, Severus. His soul belongs to me and his life belongs to a destiny of power beyond any mortal who's ever lived before. Can you not see it? The boy's powers have progressed even more than even your puny expectations." Ciardoth said with a smile.

"What I see is a boy misguided by fear and empty promises who has let his emotions get in the way of seeing just how perilous his situation is," Severus said evenly. "Just like another boy I once knew."

"You think so?" Aurelius said, laughing in disbelief. "You still think that I am so much like you? Well think again! You were nothing but a pathetic slave and a servant. I will leave here a leader!"

"Leave? And where do you believe you are going?" Severus squinted.

"Through the gate, of course! I'm afraid where you're standing won't exist much after that. Sorry, no hitchhikers allowed," Aurelius said calmly. "Now if you don't mind, we'll take the Spear now."

"You want the Spear, Aurelius?" Severus said expressionlessly. "The Spear that has never lost a battle, never not hit its mark? Very well. Catch," he said.

Aurelius quickly took a defensive stance as Severus threw it. As Aurelius ducked, he realized that Severus had thrown it at Ciardoth who immediately crossed her hands in her own defense. But before the Spear hit there was a blinding light followed by smoke, and Jennifer immediately recognized it as flash powder.

"Stop!" Aurelius shouted, and there was a sound of a scuffle as the smoke began to clear. Aurelius stood with his wand pointed at his father who had tried to grab him. "Drop the port key and your wand!" he ordered, waving his wand at Severus' head. Reluctantly he dropped them, glancing over at Ciardoth who was busy taking a closer look at the spear.

"It's a fake! You fool! Did you think it would be so easy to trick us?" Ciardoth said.

"Well, you're hardly known for your sound thinking, Ciardoth," Severus said, glancing back at Aurelius who still had his wand pointed at him. "You base your knowledge only what you can remember, but how reliable are those memories to you?"

"I have news for you, Snape, I have every intention of changing history this night," Ciardoth said, turning her back to the two of them as she walked towards the center of the inner circle. "Punish him."

_"Crucio!"_ Aurelius intoned, and Severus immediately tensed and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

"Where did you learn that? You cannot do this, Aurelius!" he managed to get out before Aurelius cast the curse again, bringing him to his knees. "First your siblings…and now this…"

"You alone are responsible! You are the one that betrayed me, just like you betrayed everyone else!" Aurelius shouted. "You're capable of nothing but deceit! You did nothing but hold me back all these years! Now you'll get to experience just what I'm capable of! _Crucio!"_ Crying out in pain, Severus fell to the ground, curling up in such obvious pain that Jennifer couldn't take it anymore, his eyes lidded as if he were about to fall unconscious.

"Enough of this, Aurelius!" Jennifer said, the boy stopping in surprise at seeing her come out of a monolith, staring at her wide-eyed. "I don't care how angry you are at us, you can't possibly follow through with what you're doing!"

Ciardoth turned towards her, a smile creeping upon her face as she spied the Spear in her hand.

"So it is you who brings me the Spear! Come, hand it to me!"

"I brought it to use it!"

"Good, then you can help me construct the gate! For if you don't hand it over now, you can say goodbye to your dear husband."

"Aurelius wouldn't kill his own father," Jennifer said firmly.

"Why not? I killed my brother and sisters," Aurelius said coldly. Jennifer turned to stare at him starkly.

"I don't believe it! I don't care if I can't read you. I know you're lying!" Jennifer said.

"Then it's time to say goodbye, Mother," Aurelius said, turning the wand back on Severus. _"Morsaphyzein!"_

"No!" Jennifer screamed, pulling out her wand to stop the spell. Ciardoth immediately descended on her, a blast of electric energy sending her backwards and to the ground sending her wand and the Spear spinning onto the ground.

"No! Spare J…Juliet…muster…two drakes…" Severus murmured in apparent delirium as the color drained out of his face. Unable to fight off the spell any longer, Severus collapsed, a strange greyness coming to his skin.

Jennifer slowly managed to hold her head up, her eyes focusing in on the ring on her hand, staring at it for a moment before finally sitting up.

"NO! No it can't be!" she shouted, flailing hysterically as Ciardoth reached down and grabbed her arms, still laughing.

"It's done! It's done at last, the cycle is broken!" Ciardoth said, pulling her to her feet while her other hand still held the Spear. "Nothing can stand in my way now! Nothing! Aurelius, fetch your master, and we will finish my part of this bargain!"

Aurelius, who had been kneeling next to his father, stood and kicked him hard before Disapparating. Jennifer tried to pull away from Ciardoth, who was holding her arm so tight that it began to grow numb.

"Please! Let me go to him!"

"Go to him? He couldn't even remember your name in the end!" Ciardoth sneered at her. "Amazing what pain can do to a person! But then soon you will experience that first hand!"

"You can do no more harm to me than what you've already done!" Jennifer shouted defiantly, but Ciardoth merely laughed again, letting her go. Jennifer immediately ran to Severus' side, collapsing by his fallen body.

"Me? I never said I was the one who was going to harm you!" she said cryptically. Jennifer stared her straight in the eye trying to understand what she meant. But then she turned to see Aurelius had returned and was standing by Lucius Malfoy, who was quickly looking over the scene in surprise.

"What is going on? What have you done?" Lucius asked Ciardoth as he stepped closer, staring at Severus' fallen form and the angry eyes of Jennifer beside him.

"Your protégé was taking advantage of your absence," Ciardoth said. "And dear Jennifer has retrieved the Spear which you and he both failed miserably on more than one occasion to retrieve. Cheer up, girl; you're not long in following him now, I think. For I promised your life to Lucius."

"What?"

"Are you sure he's dead?" Lucius said walking up.

"Of course! I killed him myself with the Fatal Pulse spell," Aurelius said. "Go ahead and check if you like."

"Leave him alone! There's nothing you more you can do to him now," Jennifer snapped as Lucius poked experimentally, finally bringing out his wand and casting the Cruciatus Curse on him. But despite Jennifer's protests, Malfoy watched and waited for the twinge of pain that didn't come. As Jennifer hovered protectively over him a smile curled upon Lucius' face, looking over at Aurelius and nodding.

"So, I see you got your revenge at last," Lucius said.

"Some of it, at least," Aurelius agreed, glancing at Jennifer.

"Severus always was a fool. I even warned him to watch out when he met his worst enemy. I suppose he didn't listen," Ciardoth said in a melodic tone, tsking coquettishly.

"He wasn't the fool, I was," Jennifer whispered. "For not standing by him sooner."

"At last! The gate shall be reformed!" Ciardoth said with glee as the Lia Fal, weeping softly near the center of the circle, began to glow. The Cauldron then appeared beside it as Ciardoth held out her hand. "Quickly, Malfoy, the Sword of Nuatha, so I can at last complete the Seal!"

"First, I want my payment," Lucius said. "Release me from the curse this witch has placed upon me so I can finally get my revenge!"

"So this is why you sold you soul to Ciardoth? To get back at me?" Jennifer said in disbelief. "Despite the fact that she killed your wife?"

"My wife wanted you dead as well!" Lucius snarled. "You turned our son against us that night…the night you cursed me!"

"I didn't turn him against you, Lucius. Draco made his own decisions, just as mine made his own," Jennifer said defiantly.

"And now your husband is dead," Lucius said, smiling thinly, glancing over. "Not how I imagined it, of course. I can still recognize him. But you, I assure you, won't be that fortunate," he swore, taking out a wand and blasting her back against a monolith, Jennifer crying out in pain as she did. She slowly reopened her eyes, a bluish haze disrupting her vision as she watched Lucius doubled over in pain. "Ciardoth! Release the curse!" Lucius demanded again.

"Hand me the sword," Ciardoth said with a smile. "Come, come, I promise I won't destroy you until after you've had a chance to torture her as you like. It might prove amusing."

Lucius stood back up and stared at Ciardoth in alarm.

"What do you mean, destroy me?" Lucius growled.

"Oh, not just you. I'm going to destroy everything, of course!" she laughed. "Do you know what happens if you improperly open a gate? I would think you of all people would know. It creates a funnel of power that exchanges from one to another. But what do you suppose would happen if one happened to add a very large amount of energy at a point when the funnel is greatest? We'll all be utterly destroyed! Well, all except the boy of course, whom I am sending through the gate to somewhere else first. I promised I'd let him go free if he killed his father, and I do keep my word. You, Malfoy, will die with the rest of us, but first, you may do as you like to the woman."

"You are breaking the agreement!" Lucius snapped, storming up to her, completely forgetting Jennifer who cautiously began to crawl for cover.

"I only promised to release you from your curse. I never promised I wouldn't destroy your world," Ciardoth laughed.

"That I will not allow. And you will never get the sword," Malfoy said defiantly.

"Oh really?" Ciardoth said with a cryptic smile. "Kill him."

Aurelius shrugged, Lucius turning towards him as a blinding blast came out of the boy's wand. Lucius instantly fell over with a look of complete surprise on his face.

"Sorry. You were going to die anyhow, you know," Aurelius told him, closing his eyes before he put his hand in Malfoy's cloak searchingly. Finally he stood up. "The sword doesn't seem to be on him. It's probably back at the mansion."

"Then go fetch it!" Ciardoth snapped. Aurelius bowed, glancing at his watch before Disapparating.

It was then as Ciardoth was alone and seething that she gazed around, momentarily confused. She stared at the spot where she thought she remembered Snape's body had been, and wondered at that, holding her head slightly to assure herself she was remembering the past. As she attempted to step closer, she thought she heard something and turned again where she thought Lucius had been, and he also was gone. But it was Jennifer, laying behind a monolith watching who was the most puzzled of all, for what she had seen defied all explanation.

For it had been Aurelius who had come up from somewhere behind Jennifer and put the portkey backwards into Severus' cold hand…while Aurelius was busy killing Malfoy. And it was Aurelius who after Disapparating moved Malfoy's body as Ciardoth went over to study where Severus had been.

Jennifer shook her head; trying to understand how she had seen Aurelius in so many places when suddenly Aurelius was back again. Ciardoth immediately focused on him as another Aurelius showed up behind her _at the same time._ But this Aurelius had one notably different feature that the other didn't have. He was wearing the Sorting Hat.

As Jennifer craned her head to try and see what the one with the Hat was doing, she was startled by a pop right behind her. It was Aurelius… but this one carried a large bronze shield with the image of Medusa's head and surrounded with snakes… it was the Aegis, no longer around his neck. Instead, around his neck was a Time-Turner.

"Aurelius, what are you doing here? There's two of you up there! Do you know how dangerous this is?" Jennifer whispered at him.

"Yes I do, that's why I'm here too," Aurelius grinned at her putting the shield in front of them as he knelt beside her. "And you haven't seen anything yet."

"Well? Give me the Sword!" Ciardoth demanded.

"There's a problem at the mansion. The entire place is swarming with the Ministry, and they're not letting anyone in or out."

"I do not want to listen to excuses! Get me that Sword!" she boomed, seeming to grow larger. But then she caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned just in time to see the other Aurelius stuffing the Spear and Cauldron into the Hat before putting it back on his head. "What is this?" she shrieked in confusion. But as the two Aurelius' took a step back, six more stepped up, each with a wand in hand. The one with the Hat aimed his wand at her, the others following suit. "This is impossible! I do not remember this!"

"Of course you don't," said the one who had the Hat. "We're not in regular time anymore. We're in the Twilight Arc. And this, Ciardoth," the Aurelius with the Hat said as the eight stepped up and joined hands as he stopped to mutter a spell under is breath, "is what you might call a Time Paradox. _LUMOS!_"

The Aurelius with Jennifer had pulled her down just in time as Ciardoth was blasted by the simple spell by all sides, but with a force of bomb as each spell, completely synchronized, hit its victim in each one's true point in time. The Arc itself began to expand and contract, and in the center a rip too dark to be black began to ripple from the top to bottom of the dome right where Ciardoth screamed in terror, until at last she was pulled into the crack itself. The Aurelius with the Hat suddenly shouted, "Now!" And the other seven the Aureliuses Disapparated out at once, a giant explosion following as Stonehenge itself seemed to burst, contained only by the Arc itself.

Debris flew around Jennifer and the remaining Aurelius pulled closer together behind the shield until at last all that was left was dust and the roar in Jennifer's ears.

"It's over," Aurelius said at last, sitting up, panting, "she's gone now, gone for good if we're lucky. Man I could sleep for a week! Guess I should have kept some of that Sleeping Death Potion Father made for myself!"

"Don't bother! I'm going to kill both of you!" Jennifer said, sitting up. "I figured out your Father was still alive when I looked at the ring! You've been planning this all along, haven't you? I can't believe what you put me through! What were you…" she paused then as she stared ahead to see Stonehenge still there, looking exactly as it had before it was destroyed, standing up to stare at it.

"Oh…we only destroyed it in the Twilight Arc. It still exists in this time," Aurelius grinned. "You see, we used the Twilight Arc as a barrier to contain the backlash from the Time Paradox I created by being in so many places at once. Since we were all from different times, the Synchronism spell acted to not only magnify the similarities since, of course, I had the same power abilities as all the other me's, but it also accentuated the time differences that still exist on a person who jumps through time. This, through the means of the spell… could have been any spell, really, so I just used a simple light spell… created the paradox that effectively sent Ciardoth out of time herself… perhaps even in AntiTime."

"AntiTime? But that's…well, that's not a real condition! It's just a theoretical place used when coming up with certain numbers in the esoteric study of magical time theory…"

"Well, I guess it's time to write some new theories then," Aurelius grinned, Jennifer shaking her head incredulously and putting her hand on her head, pushing back her hair.

"Aurelius, I know it's going to take a long time before I figure out just what has been going on behind my back all of these months, but I have got to say, what happened here was absolutely astounding."

"Let's just say," Aurelius said, glancing behind her, "I had a good teacher."

Jennifer turned around to see Severus standing there, looking disheveled and sipping on a potion to try to wake himself up but otherwise looking no worse for being spelled countless times by his son.

"Well I'd like to think you learned one thing out of all of this," Severus said almost casually. "I know I have," he added in a softer tone as he looked at Jennifer, who was shaking her head at him and smiling in relief and exasperation. "I underestimated you utterly."

"Yes, well, you got that right," Jennifer said, brushing off tears. "But I'm much too relieved to even talk about it now! Oh, Severus!" She ran over and fell into his arms, while Aurelius made a play at buffing the Aegis, gazing at his reflection in the mirrored surface thoughtfully at the scratch on his cheek.

"That's what I get for letting him borrow the Aegis long enough to kill him," Aurelius grunted at himself but then smiled slightly, glancing over at where his Father held his Mum befitting a man back from the dead.

* * *

Alex had been the first to awaken, finding herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. She sat up quickly, startling the Unicorn who took a quick step backwards at the movement.

"Oh!" Alex said in awe as she realized the entire herd was surrounding him, smacking at Alicia beside her until she too began to stir.

"Where are we?" Alicia said, a bit disoriented. But as a white nose poked down towards her face, the details of what happened before rushed in, and she two sat up, kicking Zoë accidentally in the process who made such a fuss that soon all of them were awake.

"Unicorns!" Alex said.

"Yes, I think we all know what Unicorns are, Alex," Zack said. "I want to know where Aurelius is! Who cares about them?" A loud neigh directed their attention to a large, heavily scarred Unicorn, and Alex brightened.

"It's Pali! He says they're there to show us home!" Alex said excitedly, turning to the one who had been over her before and petted her mane gently. "Might I ride you, Esta?"

"Riding Unicorns? That's girl stuff!" Zack said indignantly.

"Well, I'm going to run with them," Zoë decided, and immediately turned into a Unicorn while the Snapes gaped openly at her.

"I wish I could do that," Alicia said, getting nudged. At first she thought it was Andrew, but instead it was Jule, Esta's daughter, no longer the frisky filly from last year but now a sleek young mare ready to help. And despite Zack's protest, Andrew had no qualms upon climbing aboard Cody, helpfully pulling the young stallion's hair out of his face so he could see out of both eyes for a change.

"You're going to lag behind if you don't have a mount," Alex pointed out, gesturing to some of the other Unicorns.

"Fine. My sister's not the only one who can show off," Zack said almost indignantly, and a moment later, a rearing young male Unicorn stood in his place. Immediately, Pali neighed again, and the entire herd responded.

Before they knew it, they were racing through trees at an incredible pace, too wrapped up in their personal experiences to realize just how amazing it must have looked to the centaurs they past, or the incredulous looks of Dumbledore and Sagittari standing outside of the hut when they arrived, the three Snapes slipping off completely disoriented as the Unicorns quickly retreated, Zoë and Zack transforming right beside them.

"Never mind, I suppose it won't be necessary to send someone after all," Dumbledore said as Sagittari worriedly ushered them inside.

"We're fine, really! They're the ones acting all goofy!" Zack protested as Sagittari insisted on looking at them as well. "See? This is another reason why not to get involved with any Unicorns," he told his sister.

"Oh indeed yes, I'm sure there are much safer pastimes, like making questionable banners disrespecting school faculty, perhaps?" Dumbledore said. Zack chuckled nervously at that.

"All right, we admit it, what's on our agenda this time?" Zoë sighed.

"Oh, I thought since your parents were actually witness to your antics this time that perhaps they would decide. In fact, I believe I shall go get them and let the rest of the staff know you're all right," Dumbledore decided, heading out the door as Sagittari escorted Alicia into his office, leaving the rest to relax around the table.

"Doesn't it figure? Our parents get to decide," Zoë grumbled. "That was probably our last great chance at getting expelled before summer."

"Guess we can't do that short of casting dark magic at one another," Zack muttered, Alex glaring at him.

"Hey! Maybe I can just cast Imperius Curse on you! It worked for Aurelius," Zoë said.

"You dip, it doesn't count unless it's not consented. How long do you think it'd take them to figure out you put me up to it?" Zack asked her.

Suddenly Alex stood straight up and nearly leapt over the table at her brother, planting her fist directly in Andrew's eye and tumbled over on the floor in a heap, Zoë and Zack rooting them on although not quite sure what started it. Finally Sagittari came out, managing to pull them apart while Alicia peered out from the doorway, watching them wide-eyed.

"What is this? Having a brawl in my residence? Two students in physical contact?" Sagittari asked.

"And you call yourself a Gryffindor! You got our brother expelled! You vicious little brute!" Alex shouted at Andrew, who put up his hands defensively.

"What? What are you saying?" Alicia said.

"He knew he was going to get spelled! He knew it! The Imperius Curse needs line of sight to work. If Andrew were following him, he would have been invisible. In fact, he was invisible when we found him. So how did Aurelius get line of sight? Because Andrew intentionally came out of hiding, that's how! That's also why he didn't fight the spell too; because he allowed it! It didn't come out until all the sudden he made the decision to stay up all night and do the painting to intentionally let it out. Thurspire was closer to the mark than any of us, this time! Admit it, Andrew! The spell was consensual!"

"Fine, fine, I admit it," Andrew said, stepping farther back from his sister as she threatened to come at it again. "It shouldn't matter after tonight anyhow if all goes well."

"What's that supposed to mean? Does this have something to do with what happened to us?" Alicia asked.

Just then, Dumbledore, Sirius and Anna came in, Dumbledore blinking in slight surprise as he saw Andrew's quickly reddening eye as Sagittari handed him a cold press.

"Goodness, are you all right, Andrew?"

"Yes, Professor. I merely tripped and ran into my sister's fist on the way to a partial confession sir."

"I should take note of that," Dumbledore mused. "Confessions may be good for the soul, but they may not be so good for the eyes."

"They may not be too good a pair of rears, either," Sirius said, looking over at the twins. "What is this we're hearing about the two of you intentionally trying to sink your house points all year? And you're under House arrest?"

"They weren't trying to sink the house," Andrew said. "They were trying to get expelled." Sirius and Anna stared at him then turned to look at Zack and Zoë. Fortunately, Sirius was quick enough to keep Zack from giving Andrew a matching set.


	41. Workings of The House

Chapter Forty-One

Workings of the House

Jennifer woke in her own good time, stretched, and then pounced, immediately getting countered by an already awake Severus who was quickly over her, pinning her on her back and gazing at her face.

"How I've missed that smile. I think I've only seen it twice this year," Severus murmured.

"It has been a rough year," Jennifer said quietly. "Please tell me we won't ever have to have another like it." Severus kissed her gently. "And don't ever keep me in the dark like that again." Severus sighed softly and nodded.

"Aurelius wanted me to keep it professional. I admit the lines became more blurred as time went on," he murmured. Jennifer frowned at him and he sighed again. "But you're right, I should have spoken to you. It was wrong of me to demand your blind faith when I gave you little reason to trust me."

"That's true," Jennifer agreed, "although admittedly, now I feel guilty for not trusting you, after all we've been through. I should have at least realized that you never would have abandoned one of our children. I overreacted… because I couldn't read you… just as I always have with Aurelius for the same reasons."

"Also true," Severus said quietly. "Although Aurelius himself will admit he's hardly innocent in this as well. I think it's safe to say that we've all hit some stumbling blocks this year. Perhaps it's time we met and sorted out the details. I suspect Dumbledore is waiting in his office for us now."

"And just how much did he know about this?" Jennifer wondered as Severus got up. "And Andrew? He was in this too, wasn't he?"

"From the moment he agreed to report to me," Severus said, handing over her robes.

When they arrived, they found Alex, Alicia, and Andrew already there, sitting around a low coffee table full of scones and muffins.

"Are you sure these aren't potioned?" Alex said, staring at the scone suspiciously while Alicia and Andrew grinned at her.

"I promise you that they're not, but to humor you, I shall take the first one," Dumbledore said, picking out a raisin and nibbling on it, careful not to get crumbs in his beard.

"Potioned?" Jennifer asked as she came in, Dumbledore greeting her with a warm smile.

"Please! Come in! Good to have you all here at last," Dumbledore said.

"But…we're not all here," Alicia said with a frown. Dumbledore merely smiled at her and went over to the curtain dividing his sitting room. Behind it stood Aurelius and Corey; Aurelius back in his Slytherin robes. The others got up and immediately went over, hugging Aurelius enthusiastically and leading him over to the table, Aurelius paused to give Andrew a firm handshake before he sat with the others, looking a bit embarrassed about the whole thing.

"I wasn't expecting you here too, Corey!" Jennifer said, giving him a gentle hug.

"Aurelius spent the night at the shop last night," Corey grinned at him. "Apparently he wasn't ready to explain all of this to his grandfather yet, and for some strange reason, he didn't want to go back to the Malfoy's."

"Don't tell me he's still alive too?" Alex said disappointed.

"Yep, I gave him the same mixture I gave you…a Sleeping Death potion engineered to be triggered by a spell. But don't be too put out about it, I guarantee you he's not happy," Aurelius grinned.

"Yes, it seems that while Malfoy was out of the house last evening, someone made an anonymous tip that a raid upon certain areas of the mansion might prove quite fruitful, thanks to a bit of undercover work by someone managing to get in," Severus said.

"Now, I wonder who might have done that?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't have had the opportunity to get into the Malfoy Mansion if it hadn't been for Mum," Aurelius smirked.

"Yes, because it so happened that someone poking about the Pig's Pannage nearly uncovered the entire conspiracy," Severus said. Jennifer grimaced sheepishly and tried to ignore his scrutiny. "Fortunately, I had put into place quite a number of contingent plans just in case either she or any of Aurelius' siblings got too resourceful, although I admit even taking into account all possibilities, we began running low on alternatives. That was also why I had to leave cryptic messaging at the end. Spare Juliet was a direct reference to a discussion Jennifer and I have had numerous times over what went wrong with the Sleeping Death potion that Juliet took in Shakespeare's play, in hopes that she would catch on and humor the situation," he said, Jennifer nodding with a smile to let him know that she had gotten the reference, "and mustering the two drakes…a pair of ducks…"

"A Paradox," Aurelius said, smirking a bit. "Good thing I understand how you think, or I wouldn't have gotten that one."

"So the real reason Aurelius was expelled was that the plan was in jeopardy because we were getting too nosy? And that's why you went along with it!" Alex said, staring at Andrew whose eye was now purpling nicely.

"I didn't want to in the end. To be honest, when I saw Mum's reaction, I wanted to call the whole thing off," Andrew said. "But Dumbledore and Father wouldn't let me."

"But I don't understand…all of this was part of the plan? You mean, you've been doing this all along? But what about the Broom Closet?" Alicia asked upset. Aurelius got up to sit by her.

"That was me being an idiot," Aurelius admitted. "As was the potion accident in class, and what happened to Rasputin…both the first time when I stoned him with the shield's reflection to steal Father's watch so he didn't catch on to what I was doing and take a magic crystal gem that Malfoy wanted, and later the fight with the Stymphalian. Malfoy sent me the egg and I placed it in the room the night before. But that was supposed to just cause trouble for Father, I never meant for it to hurt anyone, not Rasputin and definitely not one of you. I was even the one who put the powder in the Sleep sand bin later, but by then… well, let's just say by then I was starting to realize I didn't like myself anymore. In fact, I hated myself and what I was doing. But Father, I guess, had caught on by then, and sent Andrew to make sure I didn't do anything stupid, and it's a good thing, because I would have." Jennifer stared at Aurelius, astounded by the fact she could clearly read what happened in his face. She then gazed over at Severus, who seemed lost in the memory of that night himself. "That's when I went to talk to Professor Snape. It was on Christmas Eve, and we ended up talking most of the night about, well, I'd rather not get into it, but it wasn't anything I didn't deserve. Anyhow, I admitted that I was supposed to steal the Sorting Hat that night and start a fire that very night, and before I knew it, we were off to Dumbledore's study to discuss it with him, although I was surprised when he gave us the Hat outright."

"Oh, I had a feeling that I would get it back," Dumbledore smiled, glancing at where the Hat sat intently watching the proceedings from his spot on the shelf.

"I borrowed it back from where Malfoy had put it so I could not only use it to get the items back to the school, but so I could tell myself apart from well, myself, when I had to make sure we were all doing the same thing. Even then it wasn't easy, no amount of planning, setting up the eight different places to hide myself in the different time periods and all of that, knowing what was going to happen, it was still a rather nasty shock to see myself doing things I hadn't done yet and knowing I was going to have to do later. It got easier the more I finished though, but I sure was relieved when I finally got to the end and over to the shield that protected Mum and I from the blast."

"So everything you did after you stole the Hat, all the meetings at the Pannage and everything, were part of the plan?" Alex asked.

"Well, sort of, except we kept running into problems. Namely resourceful family members putting their noses in where they didn't belong," Aurelius chided.

"Nonsense, we're your siblings, of course our noses belong in your business," Alex scoffed.

"I second that sentiment," Jennifer said, nodding to her daughter. "We're willing to stand behind you no matter what you've done, but we're hardly going to be left behind," she said, glancing at Severus pointedly.

"I believe what he's attempting to say is that Andrew and I ended up spending most of our time trying to do damage control, Andrew with you and your friends and I with your mother," Severus said, glancing at Jennifer, "Although in my task, I believe I can say I failed completely."

"Yeah, I think that was the best part," Aurelius said with a slight smile. "I've always thought she didn't like me so much. And after what happened with losing the house, I was sure she would hate me."

"Oh, Aurelius," Jennifer said with exasperation, walking over. "I admit I can get overly judgmental, it's a Craw family flaw."

"One of very few," Severus said dryly, earning a dirty look from Jennifer before she turned to Aurelius again.

"And I know that this… opposing talent thing…has gotten in our way over the years…" she said, her words slowing as she stared in his face. "Aurelius, why can I read you now?" Andrew, Alicia, and Alex blinked, looking at each other in surprise.

"Let's just say I've had my fair share of skulking and hiding. I don't want to do it anymore," Aurelius said with a thin smile. Jennifer hugged him joyfully then looked at the other three, frowning.

"But I still can't read them," she complained.

"Them? They've still got secrets to keep," Aurelius grinned enigmatically. "You really didn't expect me to stop protecting them, did you?" The other three let out sighs of obvious relief.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood on the dais next to Rummert, not even offering him a cursory glance as Head Magistrate Muse stood between them, waiting to pass judgment in the strange event of a tie. But Draco wasn't worried; Muse would vote as any judge would to side with the winner of the popular vote, and Draco had done that by an easy margin. Still Draco knew, fifty free votes or not, that it was going to be close on this battle ground, for quite a number of members of the current Council had been on his list of people he wanted to see gone from the Ministry or were somehow related to someone upon it. But Draco knew something that his supporters did not, and as the vote was called and those supporting him were tallied, the entire Council was very surprised when Rummert's own band of supporters stood in Draco's favor. A rumble went up which Muse had to quell; the number of changed votes had been just enough to safely put Draco ahead while Rummert stood tight jawed, quickly conceding and then hurrying out of the Assembly before any reporters had time to catch up with him.

Draco himself seemed neither concerned nor surprised, accepting the position and turned to leave, Muse calling after him.

"Are you not going to make an acceptance speech?" Muse asked with a smile, all the Counsel standing in support regardless of their vote as was customary after such an event.

"Thanks, but I have work to do. Peasegood? Thurspire? With me," Draco said, stepping off the stage as the Council looked at each other with wonder. Draco turned to the spectator stands, pointing at Severus and Aurelius. "And I want to see you two," he added, Aurelius looking at his father who nodded in response, the two of them stepping out of the box.

"Are you sure we did the right thing, supporting him?" Corey murmured to Jennifer. "The Ministry isn't ever going to be the same again."

"Yes, that's true," Jennifer murmured back solemnly. "Change is never easy, I think if anything, this year has taught us that. What we think we want is not always what's best, and sometimes what's best for us is a good hard kick in the rear."

"That definitely describes Draco, doesn't it?" Corey said, Jennifer grinning ruefully at that.

Draco, meanwhile, wasted no time in looking around the Ministry office, moving some of Arnie's paperwork out of the way as he motioned them all to sit down and took a scroll out of his jacket, rolling it out to sign it.

"There is some information I want to pass on to you tonight, Severus, although officially I cannot claim to have told you until I take office next week. The item you filled out a report for wasn't among the items apprehended from the mansion, nor did I find any Craw crested items. Likely if he has them he's either keeping them in one of the business safes or on his person. He is, however, being held for questioning on several other questionable items. He, in turn, is claiming that your son has stolen an artifact out of his collection, a bronze medallion of some renowned power."

"Would this help, sir?" Aurelius asked, pulling out a collection of rolled up notes fastened with a rubber band, holding it out. Eagerly Thurspire stepped behind Draco to see the personal letters, but a sharp glare from Draco caused him to move further back as Draco gazed over the notes.

"Are all the notes he sent you here?" Draco asked thoughtfully.

"Only the non implicating ones, sir," Aurelius said, Draco looking up at him with a thin smile while Thurspire squinted at him with a frown.

"Good, that's exactly how it should be. Snape, you're taking full responsibility for the events at Stonehenge? You realize of course, that your son broke some of our most fundamental laws against manipulating time."

"I am taking full responsibility, yes, but if I may be so bold as to point out, most of what occurred happened within the Twilight Arc which is technically not counted as a part of regular time. Therefore, in the strict letter of the law, no crime was truly committed," Severus said. Draco gazed at him dubiously.

"Nice try. Next you'll be telling me that Stonehenge and the centaur glens are not dead zones so the fact that he cast two major death spells didn't count either," Draco said before handing him the rolled scroll. "This is a pardon for your actions at Stonehenge, and an exemption from crimes committed by both of you that led up to the apprehension and arrest of my father on charges of illegal possession of over a half a million galleons worth of illegal dark items and artifacts. He seemed to be making a regular business out of it, strangely enough. Of course, he won't stay in jail…I suspect he'll probably just bankrupt and liquidate a business to pay for the fees, but the legalities should keep him busy enough to keep him preoccupied away from your family for a while. That was the plan, wasn't it?"

"A plan that might not have worked, had you not agreed to stall him at the Quidditch game," Aurelius said daringly, Severus nudging him hard.

"Game, what game?" Draco said evenly. "I was out of the country on that day as my alibis and personal coach records will tell anyone. By the way, that pardon isn't legal until next week either, so I'd appreciate it if you attempted to keep this matter under your hat until then. And if you want to keep your position as Minister of Law Enforcement, I suggest you belay your investigation until then as well, Thurspire. Besides, I'm sure you'll be too busy with press conferences about my father's case to have time to deal with that anyhow."

"What? You don't really mean to keep this bag of air as the Minister, do you?" Aurelius snapped, but this time his father didn't try to stop him.

"Odd, I was under the impression that Dumbledore spoke to you about hiring…"

"I am Minister of Magic, Severus, not Dumbledore," Draco said firmly. "And as for Dumbledore's suggestion for Law Enforcement, that will happen over my dead body. This department is going to be rebuilt from the ground up, and reforms will happen, but it will be under my control, not in some thick headed Auror who would undermine everything I hope to accomplish through his petty fame and hero worshipping friends. Thurspire will be Minister of Law Enforcement." Ederick smiled defiantly at Severus, who in turn regarded him with the freezing look of absolute zero. "Now, I need to get with Peasegood about other matters, so you can go back to your family now. And by the way, well done, Mr. Snape. You can keep the Aegis so long as the Greeks don't hear about it," he said to Aurelius. "There's nothing like a Slytherin to shake things up when the chips are down."

"So it would seem," Aurelius grinned, looking Draco up and down and deciding he was going to like this change in the Ministry.

"By the way, just how did you get Rummert's glee club to throw their votes for you?" Severus asked, squinting at him. Draco looked him straight into the eye, seemingly unconcerned about Peasegood and Thurspire standing right next to him.

"Blackmail, of course, how else?" Draco said bluntly. "Mind if I get back to work now?"

"No, not at all," Severus said evenly, glancing at Arnie and Ederick who hadn't moved a muscle, neither one seeming too surprised by the admission. "Congratulations, Minister of Magic," he added before leading Aurelius out of the room. Draco merely smiled at them, and then turned his attention to Arnie to get paperwork to study overnight.

* * *

It was the next day when Aurelius was able to at last return to school, showing up at breakfast. The Hall suddenly grew quiet as he walked in until finally the Slytherin table and small groups around his siblings at other tables broke into a round of applause. But Aurelius didn't go straight to the Slytherin table, stopping first at Ravenclaw where his sister greeted him warmly.

"All right, there, Mandria? I heard you had a nasty run in with Ciardoth," Aurelius said.

"Yes, all right," Mandria said, although she unconsciously touched her cropped blonde hair, having been cut after the flames had gotten to it. "Lucky we had those teleporters, or we'd have all been goners. You should see the room we went into, too, it was like teleporting into mud only it was breathable. I did break my glasses, though."

"I thought you had new lenses. They're definitely an improvement. Those old glasses made you look like a bug-eyed old librarian," Aurelius said before heading towards his table. Mandria glowered, looking over at Alex.

"Yep, he's still my brother all right," Alex smirked.

"Hey, Rel! Just in time for finals, I see!" Xavier said. "Sorry you missed the tournament. We won the most points anyway."

"I won our year," Heph said proudly, Xavier grinning at him. "And I was assigned the tiebreaker pro-tem."

"Well you can move over, because I am back and taking back my title," Aurelius said.

"You can't do that, you know. The rules say if you lose the title for any reason you can't get it back unless you can match the amount of points of the temporary one, and as I just stated, I won our year in the tournament."

"Then you had better look at the hourglasses again," Aurelius said with a grin. "That fifty points extra that happened overnight is mine." Heph squinted at it, and Xavier merely grinned at him, noticing only just how far they were now ahead of Hufflepuff. With a week to go, there was very little chance of a comeback.

"Welcome back, Tiebreaker," Xavier agreed without even the slightest look of an apology to Heph.

"By the way, where's Stock? He's not normally one to miss meals," Aurelius mused.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Heph said in surprise, lowering his voice. "Galemaster Brooms went bankrupt this week, and I guess he put everything he had into it, even signed over the mine as collateral! He's lost everything!"

"Stock is broke?" Aurelius said, unsurprised but still concerned.

"Poorer than his parents," Heph said. "Even worse, poorer than me! Where am I going to get my constant supplies of candy, tricks and equipment now?"

"Don't look at me," Aurelius said getting up. "I have to take a job with my brother Corey over the summer to pay back for a lot of lost inventory and damages I owe him. You're on your own this time. Maybe you could get a job," he suggested.

"A job?" Heph repeated ominously. "Where are you going?"

"To see Stock," Aurelius said. "We'll meet you in class," he added, leaving Heph to stare off into space, still horrified by the idea that had just been presented to him.

Aurelius' knocked on the door of his own room and opened it, finding his trunk back at the foot of the bed and everything seeming as if he had never left. But Stock, sitting at the desk, had a look Aurelius could have imagined on his own face…it was the look of someone who had lost everything and didn't know where to turn. He sighed softly, grabbing his cloak off the bed before sitting down across from his friend, not speaking but fairly sure that Stock was aware of him.

"You were right, you know. About Rummert," Stock said, picking at the desk and glancing over the final redlines, dropping the ledger. "Malfoy got into some sort of legal trouble, and since Galemaster was having financial problems anyhow he liquidated it. He bought the mine, which I had been stupid enough to sign over to the company, at a hundred times less than market value and sold the rest. When Rummert found out I couldn't pay him, he dropped my civil case and walked out…just like that…after four years…."

"Money isn't everything, Stock," Aurelius sighed.

"You might as well call me George. Stock doesn't seem to fit now. Heph doesn't want to have anything to do with me anymore, neither does the rest of the House. What have I got to offer now?"

"What makes you think you have to buy friends in the first place?" Aurelius asked. Stock shrugged slightly, still picking at the table. "And even if you did lose some friends from that, they're probably not worth it. Besides, you still have your family."

"My family? That's the worst part of all! I bet the moment I return home, they're going to be telling me 'I told you so.' Laughing behind my back. I'll be forced to clean the barn and do menial chores around the farm again. Eat gallons of turtle soup and give up gourmet meals."

"I rather liked your Mum's turtle soup," Aurelius admitted.

"Well, I like it too, sometimes, just not every day," Stock said.

"I also don't think your parents are the sort to laugh behind your back and say I told you so, either," Aurelius said then pulled out several full money pouches setting them on the table. "Here, this is for you."

"I don't need your charity," Stock murmured.

"It's not. It's Malfoy money," Aurelius said, nudging it over to him. "Every sickle and galleon he ever gave me is in there. It's only right that you have it, although I'm sure he owes you a thousand times this much. If you want my advice, I'd suggest you put it all in savings except for a couple of sickles of it. With that you might buy your Mum a basket of tea and gingerbread mix as a peace offering. But this time, actually stay for the gingerbread," Aurelius added, getting up. "It doesn't take a lot of dough to make amends, you know." Stock nodded and then caught the joke, giving him a dirty look and then a reluctant grin.

"Maybe I will," Stock agreed thoughtfully, getting up and grabbing his books. "But do you really think she'll accept, considering the way I've treated her the last few years?"

"Stock, you would be amazed to learn just how much a mother can forgive," Aurelius said, quickly grabbing his books as well. "I know I am."

The Great Hall was indeed flying Slytherin colors on the last day of school, and not one person seemed to doubt their right to the cup. Even McGonagall, sitting in her best dress beside Dumbledore acquiesced to admit they had done a splendid job, and not all the points had been won without merit. In fact, the two biggest point winners, Xavier Platt and Aurelius Snape sat side by side, looking both smug and proud as they gazed up the head table, catching the eye of Professor Craw who smiled warmly at them in return.

At last Dumbledore stood and the students quieted down as he looked out upon them, reciting the points while the Professors watched, and Jennifer found herself thinking how glad she was to not only see that relentless year come to an end, but that all four Snapes were still below her, clapping as enthusiastically as they were when Slytherin House was announced, glancing at her husband who acted as if it came as absolutely no surprise to him that they were once again victorious.

"Now, at last, I have an announcement to make both sad and happy," Dumbledore said, glancing at his right side towards Minerva, who was smiling although tears flooded her eyes. "Our dear Professor McGonagall, whom we all know and have come to love…or at least respect," he added, looking over the rim of his glasses at a couple of nervously giggling students. "Has decided to retire after a very long and accomplished career at this school," he said, calming the murmur rumbling through with a motion of his hand. "She has endured as a teacher here through the worst of times, and through the best of students any school could every wish for, and her dedication will leave a mark upon this school and upon the thousands of students that she has touched with her firm but gentle hands. I shall greatly miss her, even though I know that a good teacher of this school never truly leaves. Her presence will be felt here forever. But I also wish her all the greatest of luck in new ventures, for she has told me that she has already purchased a piece of property in Hogsmeade for a Dress and Alterations Shop, and I know at least several staff members…" he said, gazing at Jennifer knowingly, "Who have already signed on as permanent customers," he finished, several of the students chuckling at that.

"Now I suppose you're all wondering who her successor might be. Well, as far as Transfiguration Professor, I admit I'm not quite sure of yet, but I'm sure we'll have someone capable by next year. However, I would like to now introduce to you a very exceptional member of my staff who has agreed to serve as the new Deputy Headmaster, and the new Head of Gryffindor House. May I present to you then… Hermione Granger Weasley," he said, gesturing down to the end of the Hall where Hermione stood, smiling. Immediately all of Gryffindor stood, then the staff and the rest of the students, causing quite a clamor as Hermione took a deep breath and strode up, beaming with pride and shaking with excitement as she headed to the main table, Minerva slipping over a spot so that Hermione could take her place on the right. "Professor Weasley, if you will do the honor?"

"Very well," Hermione said, raising her chin as she tapped the glass. "Let the End of the Year Feast begin! And may you all have a wonderful summer!"

* * *

A loud outcry of caws and squawks outside Severus' office made him groan, knowing exactly what he would find when he peered out the door.

"Rasputin, would you kindly stop stoning all of Descartes food so he can't eat it?" Severus hissed, fixing Rasputin's eye patch.

"If I have to diet, so does he," Rasputin said, eyeing the bird with his new glass eye in apparent dislike.

"He is still growing."

"So am I. I'm growing a tail," Rasputin complained. "And he stole my mouse."

"Please let's not get into that again. Rasputin, I know you're not happy with the situation but you're just going to have to get used to him. Now if you don't mind, I still have an office to pack," Severus said. But the moment he went back in and started on his trunk again, the caws started up again. Exasperated, Severus shut the door deciding to let them work out their own problems. It was then he heard a yelp that sounded nothing like a Stymphalian, and looked up to see an intruder in his wife's picture just as he got smacked across the cheek. Rubbing her backside, Jennifer stormed out of the picture and Severus sighed with irritation to see Merlin peering out.

"What are you doing here?" Severus snapped.

"Well, I thought if I couldn't tempt your wife, maybe her portrait would be more complacent. But apparently not," Merlin mused, rubbing his cheek.

"Yes. Well. The real reason? You don't come out for trivialities," Severus said impatiently.

"Well, I wanted to commend you on your use of the scroll to create the Paradox," Merlin said. "Although I'm deeply hurt that you didn't come and thank me."

"I have better things to do than play up to your ego, old man," Severus said curtly, pulling his books of his shelf and stacking them in his trunk.

"To be sure, and so do I," Merlin agreed thoughtfully, watching him pack. "But there is something I thought you ought to know, about where you sent Ciardoth. You see, I was there…where she is now…myself at one time. Viviane and I had a little…well, that's really and I do mean _really_ ancient history, but the point is I found a way to get out, eventually." Severus paused with another stack of books in his hand, looking at Merlin with a frown. "Oh, it may take her a very long time to figure out how…not time for her, but time for you…well, let's not get into that. The point is, dear boy, that I hope you're not counting on this to be a permanent arrangement."

"I was," Severus admitted, throwing the books in and turning to him with a frown. "Are you sure she's capable of figuring it out? She's hardly got your brains, no complement intended."

"None taken. But might I point out that now she doesn't have time blocking her vision where she is, so she's probably thinking more clearly now than ever. Might even do her a bit of good to spend a good five hundred years in there. But I doubt she will. Oh, it may indeed take a year or two of your time before she appears again, but this isn't over yet, Severus. Now would not be a good time to grow lax of your studying of the Ancient Arts," Merlin said. Severus squinted at him.

"Ulterior motives again?"

"Always," Merlin smiled with a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see if I can find out where your wife's portrait is hiding." Severus glared at him but didn't comment, turning back to his packing, while deciding to file the information away in the back of his mind. He had every intention of enjoying the summer with his family, whole and complete, from Father-in-law to children to familiars. There was a soft rap and Jennifer peered in.

"Aren't you ready yet?" she asked with exasperation as Severus waited for the Jennifer in the painting to hop in place, putting it in the trunk. "The family's waiting, you know, including my father. And I hope you don't expect me to tell him everything."

"And expect to keep it civil this summer? No, I'd hardly say it'd be prudent," Severus said. "The less he knows about this affair the better. I have already asked the children not to bring it up unless Aurelius does."

"Isn't silence what got us into this mess?" Jennifer pointed out.

"The children have all expressed both the need and desire to get this behind them, and I couldn't agree more. Aurelius will need his space to come to grips with his decisions."

"And we need time to actually be ourselves, instead of having Professor Snape standing in our way," Jennifer said, an almost wistful look in her eyes as she gazed at him.

"Then I'd guess we'd better be off," he said after a pause, throwing in the last few items and shutting the trunk. "Let's go home…or should I say the summer house?"

"Home is wherever family is, Severus," Jennifer smiled, leading the way out.

End of book 4

_A/N I hope you enjoyed this book! The next book is a loose homage to an old fashioned adventure story and, being Ciardoth-less, is the lightest book in this otherwise dark third series. I hope you'll find it a nice change of pace as Thomas threatens to...well take over everything and kill everyone who don't like it...just kidding...but still, hope you read _Jennifer Craw and the Riddle of the King._ In any case, keep reading and reviewing and thanks! JC Writer_


End file.
